In His Eyes
by ArgentumRosa
Summary: After a bad encounter with some Death Eaters Draco is left with a child to care for. Problem is this child is no ordinary one and there are people after him. Can Draco survive the dangers ? Cn he survive parenting ? Looks like he is going to have to ask H
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I'm only gonna post this once. I DO NOT on any of the characters only "Junior". Everything belongs to J.K. So there.  
  
Chapter 1 : What Did You Do Now, Malfoy ?  
  
" Please, don't kill my baby ! Spare his life! I beg of you! "  
  
In the back alley of a Hogsmeade street, a sobbing woman in her late thirties was on her knees carrying a bundle of white blankets stained with blood. A man's body laid beside her as a group of three men in black robes surrounded her.  
  
Hearing the woman's plea, the three men around her laughed menacing.  
  
" Foolish woman! How dare you ask of such a deed! " One of the men said.  
  
" Do you not know who you are? You are beneath us! " Growled another.  
  
The men laughed as if it was the most hilarious joke ever said to them. The woman however, continued sobbing, clutching the bundle her to her chest tight in death like grip praying for a miracle.  
  
" Please! Haven't you done enough already? My husband is dead because of you! Dead! " Cried the now hysterical woman.  
  
One man stepped forward from the group with a bored expression plastered on his face.  
  
" Enough of this! I'm tired of this old hag! Let's get this over with already! " Stepping even closer to the woman the man whipped out a deadly knife from his robe, " I wanna see her suffer while she dies. Then we finish off the kid."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco Malfoy, the "Hero". Not a name one would say in the wizarding world. For he was the son of Lucius Malfoy. Son of a Death Eater. A mighty pureblood. Standing at 6'3, a well toned muscled body, with bleach blond hair that fell into his face and piercing gray - blue eyes, any wizard or witch would know better than to mess with this Malfoy. Taught from the age of five to hide his emotions. By the age of six learning he was superior to others. You see Draco was not one for saving the day. Or in this particular night, saving the damsel in distress in an alley in Hogsmeade.  
  
Draco was Head Boy in his final year school year at Hogwarts. Now what may you ask is the Head Boy doing on the streets of Hogesmead out of school and past curfew ? He had just had an "interesting" meeting at The Three Broomsticks with his oh so "respected father" and decided to have a breath of fresh air before returning to Hogwarts. His walk had been interrupted by the sounds of a sobbing woman from an alley mixed with angry harsh voices of several men. Being the curious one, Draco went in search of the voices and stumbled upon the scene of the woman and the three men, he recognized as Death Eaters. Overhearing the conversation and seeing the man take out a knife, Draco debated over whether he should help the woman out or not.  
  
His father could hear of his deeds and do who knows what to him. Would he risk his life for some woman he did not know? He couldn't but as he turned to walk away the woman caught sight of him and begged with her eyes to help her. Trying as hard as he could Draco could not tear his eyes away.  
  
Bringing his hand to his face he whispered, " Oh bollocks. "  
  
Quickly bringing his wand out, Draco raised the wand over his head and whispered " Transformo ". Draco took the image of a tall, brown-haired man.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows Draco said, " So can anybody join this reunion or do I need an invite? " distracting the man from the woman and catching the attention of everyone else.  
  
" Oooo I just love it when all the attention is on me. Makes me all tingly. " Draco said smirking.  
  
" Well aren't you just a cocky piece of shit. " said the one with the knife in his hand.  
  
" Tsk. Tsk. Language now. You are in the presence of a lady. " Continued a chuckling Draco while he waved his hand mockingly.  
  
" You're not going to be laughing anytime soon, sonny. "  
  
" First of all, I am not your sonny or ever will be. The thought just disgusts me. Second, I'll laugh whenever the hell I want to. Third, I think you better leave before I get angry. " Draco replied.  
  
The man with the knife silently fumed before waving his hand forward signaling to the others to kill him. The four remaining men charged straight at Draco while the knife guy watched amused. Draco anticipating this move cried out Accio Wand gathering one of the men's wands.  
  
' Don't want people tracing my curses...however deadly they are... back to me. ' Thought Draco, knowing he would have to use the killing curse to make it out alive with the woman.  
  
He immediately began to shout out curses and counter curses against the Death Eaters.  
  
" Crucio! "  
  
" Stupefy! "  
  
The battle continued with three Death Eaters down and one remaining. Draco saw from the corner of his eye that the man with knife was advancing towards the woman once again. Fearing the worst Draco shouted out a curse causing the Death Eater to stumble to the ground his wand cast aside. He hurriedly made his way towards them only to be stopped by a pair of arms holding him back. He could only watch as the knife was stabbed into the woman's gut.  
  
Filled with immense rage Draco quickly head butted the man attacking him.  
  
"Avada Kedavara! " shouted Draco to the man.  
  
The lifeless body of the Death Eater fell to the ground. Without a second to spare Draco spun around to face the last remaining man with his wand pointed towards the man. However, the man was also prepared to strike. Both men stood facing each other with wands directed towards the other.  
  
The man opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word he was blasted by bright green light as Draco yelled, " Avada Kedavara " once more. The body fell to the ground.  
  
Tired and out of breath Draco made his way towards the bleeding woman and sat beside her. He expected to see the pain etched across her face, but was surprised to see a tired smile.  
  
Grabbing his hand, the woman spoke. " Thank you. "  
  
" How can you thank me? I failed! I couldn't save you. " Draco said his voice full of grief. Why he felt this way he did not know. Something kept tugging at his hardened heart.  
  
" Yes, you did. More than you will ever know. Change back. I want to see the true face of my savior. "  
  
Doing as he was told, he changed back. The woman's smile only deepened. She brought her hands to his face only to stare into his eyes.  
  
" Promise me you will take care of him. Protect him always like I know you could. They will be after him again. Protect him, please. "  
  
" Him? Protect whom? I don't understand! Who are you talking about? " Draco asked confused.  
  
As if to answer his question, a quiet wail sounded from the white bundle beside him.  
  
" Oh no. No. No! This can't be happening! " Draco panicked.  
  
Reaching towards the bundle, he hoped his assumption was false. Upon feeling the warmth and tousle of hair that peaked from within the blankets, he knew he was correct in theory. Not to mention those violet eyes that stared at him he knew it was a baby.  
  
" Lady, I can't do this! There is no way! " Draco protested cradling the baby in his arms.  
  
" Please! You must! Protect him! Promise me? " Pleaded the dying woman.  
  
Draco looked back and forth between the women on the ground to the baby he held distressed.  
  
" I...I...I...I promise. " Draco said weakly, even more confused as to why his answer was yes.  
  
" Thank you. You must tell no one of this. His life depends on it. " With one sad smile the woman closed her eyes and took her last breath.  
  
After several long minutes Draco shakily got to his feet with the baby in hand. Slowly walking towards Hogwarts, he looked down into the eyes of the now calm baby who was snuggled closely to him in content only to jump back in surprise when he saw they were a beautiful blue color.  
  
" Okay Junior that is not normal. What's wrong with you? " Draco stated.  
  
The baby just scrunched his face in displeasure and fussed about, as he understood what Draco had said.  
  
" Okay. Okay got it. No messing with you. " Draco said in surrender. " Hmmm already trying to get your way are you? A definite Malfoy trait. I think I'm gonna like you Junior. Maybe."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco arrived at his common room unnoticed, which happened to be shared with these years Head Girl. Who just happened to be Miss know-it-all Granger.  
  
" Definitely not of the good. " Draco said out loud.  
  
So here he was standing in the middle of the room not knowing what to do for once.  
  
Junior...as Draco had taken to calling him....on the other hand knew exactly what to do.  
  
" Waaaaaah. Waaaaah. "  
  
Cry.  
  
" Shhhh. Your gonna wake up Granger. " Draco said frantically trying to quiet the baby.  
  
Sounds of the door to her room being opened were heard.  
  
" Shit. Shit. " Looking down at the baby in his arms, Draco decided to change his words slightly, " Shoot. Shoot. "  
  
Looking frantically around the room to hide, with his back turned Draco did not notice the Head Girl standing at the top of the staircase with her hands on her hips not looking all to happy.  
  
" Malfoy! What is that racket?! It sounds like.... It couldn't be. " Said Hermione.  
  
Wincing slightly Draco, who knew he had been caught, slowly turned around to face her.  
  
An audible gasp was heard.  
  
" What did you do now, Malfoy ?! " Hermione said, her hands on her hips not looking all too happy.  
  
" I can explain? "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey! Hoped you like the chapter! Tell me what you think? Good?..bad ?....leave a review please! Pretty please!  
  
~ Argentum Rosa 


	2. Stupid Lump! The Things You Do

I want to say thank you to my reviewers because they mean everything........  
  
Shimmering Omens / Niki: Good I'm glad you thought it was different. Draco and baby ..how can that not spell fun..or maybe even chaos. :: wink wink ::  
  
Black heart Angel / Vicky : I'm so happy you love it. Believe me your review means the world to me.  
  
Mjade-1 : Thanks for reviewing. Draco's gonna be a parent ! Ha! the world is gonna be turned upside down.  
  
Wilarin : Thanks for your input. Maybe it did go a little fast.  
  
ladie-giggles : so you caught the little cliffy huh. lol. Thanks and i will keep on going with the story.  
  
AnsSurLaTerre : I hoped my style was different from others. I wanted to add my own spin to it. Also from my knowledge this is an original. I hope.  
  
Minuit Lis: Glad you think it's great. Well great great great in your words. .........By the way people this is my sister. She is also a Draco/ Hermione writer. Read her story Black Lily.  
  
Earwen Colomanel : Yay its good! Thanks so much and I will try my best to make it interesting.  
  
Nissy Padfoot : Thanks for the review. Another chapter is on its way !  
  
Rupy : You love it. You really love it. lol. I'm glad you do. Don't worry many updates on the way.  
  
Now on to the story :  
  
Chapter 2: Stupid Lump! The Things You Do.  
  
" You can explain? " Hermione asked disbelievingly.  
  
" As a matter of fact I can. " Draco said smugly.  
  
Hermione just continued stare at him expectantly. Draco looked at her blankly for a while before registering what she had in mind.  
  
" Ohhh. You want me to tell you now? " He asked.  
  
" Well duh! Honestly, your Head Boy. I'd think you would have had common sense, but that's just too much too ask. " Hermione replied while rolling her eyes.  
  
" Shut...." Draco tried to retaliate but was interrupted by soft laughter coming from his arms.  
  
" See even the baby thinks I'm right. " Hermione said smirking slightly.  
  
" Traitor. " whispered Draco whispered to Junior, whose eyes were now green dancing with laughter. ' Not normal. Not normal. ' He thought.  
  
" The bab...omg ! A baby ! What the hell are you doing with a baby!!? " Hermione just now realizing fully of the situation yelled.  
  
" Well..." Draco began but was interrupted once again by Junior crying. " Can I even get a word in !? Is it possible? What is it now? " He said a little irritated.  
  
He looked at Junior's eyes hoping his eyes where playing with him all those times. They turned a grayish - silver color. ' Damn.'  
  
" Malfoy just shut it. He's probably just tired. I imagine he was up for a long time. " Said Hermione who interrupted Draco's thoughts..  
  
" So, make it go to sleep. " Ordered Draco.  
  
" Your such a prick Malfoy. Come here baby. " Hermione said while picking up the baby from Draco's arms.  
  
Draco just stood and watched as Hermione rocked the baby back and forth soothingly, calming the baby. He stood there mesmerized by her actions. So simple, yet complicated to him. He was brought to reality when Hermione suddenly stopped and spoke.  
  
She turned her head up towards him, " What the....? "  
  
" The eyes. " He said knowingly.  
  
" The eyes. " she repeated. The baby started to fuss again, slightly annoyed that his rocking was stopped. " Okay I got it. Rocking. " She said resuming her previous actions.  
  
Draco chuckled a bit at Hermione being ordered around by Junior.  
  
Hermione finally sensing the baby was asleep went to sit on one of the couches in the room. Draco following her motions sat down beside her.  
  
" So, you want to explain a couple of things to me or do I have to play twenty questions all day? Cause let me tell you for once I have no answers to this. " Hermione replied honestly.  
  
" Well I am kind of bored right now. So how about that game? " Draco teasingly said.  
  
" Malfoy. " She warned, telling him she was in no mood to play.  
  
" Okay. Okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist. " He replied. " It's a long story. Sure you're up to it? "  
  
" Yes already. I've been her with you now longer than I have in my whole life. What's another hour or so? "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Both Hermione and Draco sat in silence after the incident was retold. Each in their own thoughts.  
  
" So what are you gonna do? " Hermione asked quietly.  
  
" Dunno really. Guess I'm gonna have to take care of Junior here. " Draco responded.  
  
" Junior? Is that his name? "  
  
" Well it is for now. That is until I think of a stronger name for him. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
More silence ensued.  
  
" Malfoy? What about..."  
  
" The eyes? "  
  
" Yea. They ...well they change. Color that is. "  
  
" Brilliant deduction Sherlock. "  
  
" I was only trying to be helpful! "  
  
" Shut your trap Granger! Your gonna wake him up! " He whispered harshly.  
  
" Well sorry! You're the one who had to end..this..this.. civil thing between us. "  
  
" Well be my guest if you want to wake him up. You're the one who is going to put him back to sleep. Not that you mind probably. Lil tyke was ordering you around. " He said half serious.  
  
Hermione was a bit embarrassed by that, because well it was true. She just took one look at his eyes and melted. It's not like she could help it.  
  
" He reminds me of you. Always getting your way no matter what. Scary actually. He looks like you except the color of the eyes that always seem to change." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
' It's true. ' Thought Draco. Now he finally could take a good look at Junior. He had the same bleach blond hair that Draco had. Well obviously not as much. They had the same pale complexion as well. As Hermione mentioned the only difference was in the eyes. They constantly changed and Draco had an idea why.  
  
" I know. Thank God he didn't end up looking like a mini Potter or Weasley. He's lucky he managed to get my looks if anything. Also makes things easier for me. Now, Junior here could really pass off as my kid. " Draco said smugly.  
  
" Oh please. I think Junior is way better looking than you. Even if you do have a slight resemblance. " She said looking lovingly at the baby in her arms as she tried to hold her snicker back at Draco's distraught and offended face.  
  
He dramatically put a hand over his heart as if she wounded him. "You hurt me Granger."  
  
" I think I just inflated that big head of yours. "  
  
" I'll have you know my head is not big. It's perfect. " He said after inspecting himself in a mirror he conjured before him.  
  
" Full of yourself aren't you. "  
  
" I have every right to be. Look at me! I'm dead sexy and you know it. " Then with a wave of his hand the mirror disappeared.  
  
She only shook her head in disbelief.  
  
" I still don't understand about his eyes though. Why are they changing? He must be pretty powerful like the woman said. Imagine who is after him. Oh the poor baby. " Hermione rambled.  
  
" Slow down Granger. One thought at a time. " He paused for a second before he continued. " I have an idea as to why they change. " This time he paused for a minute.  
  
" Well go on. " Hermione replied impatiently.  
  
" I was thinking if you don't mind. " He said getting up from the couch.  
  
" Well I do. You never know what goes on in that head of yours. " She said looking up at him. " And would you stop growing already. You're so damn tall! All this looking up is giving me an ache in my neck. "  
  
" Awww is someone feeling short. Not like I can control. Anyways... " He said pointedly towards her. " like I was saying. I think I know the cause. When I first looked at him his eyes were violet and he was crying uncontrollably. "  
  
" Violet? " asked Hermione.  
  
" Yes violet. Now let me finish. "  
  
" Geez okay. "  
  
" His eyes were violet. He crying because he was frightened I think. Then as I was walking towards Hogwarts Junior calmed down in my arms. He was all.... Content in a way. His eyes were blue. "  
  
" That's how his eyes were when I was rocking him to sleep. They were gray..silver even at first hen they turned blue. After I stopped rocking him his eyes started to become tinted with gray - silver color. "  
  
" Thank you for your insight miss know it all but can I finish any time soon. "  
  
"Alright. No need to bite my head off Mr. Grumpy Pants. "  
  
" Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted. Oh yes blue eyes. Then when he was laughing...at me none the less. His savior. A Malfoy..."  
  
" Getting off topic aren't we. " said Hermione piping up.  
  
Draco glared at her disgusted with her. Hermione simply smiled all too sweetly before she stuck her tongue at him.  
  
" Oh real mature Granger. Real mature. "  
  
" Just get on wit it already. I'm tired. "  
  
" Quit your whining. Your as bad as Junior. When he was laughing his eyes turned green. When he started crying again his eyes turned the grayish - silver color you mentioned earlier. In conclusion I think the colors change .."  
  
" With his moods! His emotions! "  
  
" Damn! You stole my bloody thunder! "  
  
" Now who's being immature? "  
  
Draco walked back to the couch and sat down putting his head in his hands. He was tired and didn't know what he was gonna do. He had to take care of a baby! He was a single parent.  
  
" Well I guess I should be going to bed now. Tomorrow morning we will go down to Professor Dumbledore and tell about what happened. " said Hermione piping up.  
  
" We can't and we're not. " he said lifting his head to look at her. " I can't risk him being in danger. No one can know. You just happened to be the only one who will know. By accident of course. "  
  
" Are you crazy? You can't raise a child. A baby! You have to be with him all the time. Feed him. Change him. You have..have to love him. "  
  
At this Draco's eyes turned darker.  
  
" What? You think I'm not capable of loving? " His voice shook with anger.  
  
" It's just that maybe you are not what's best for Junior. Besides you have school and what about those Death Eaters. Think about Malfoy. Your father might find out..."  
  
" My father will never find out. I'd die before I let him touch Junior. "  
  
" I thought...since your father is a Death Eater..you might..." Hermione said timidly.  
  
" I would never. If I have to sacrifice for Junior then I will. I'm by myself on this and I know what I have to do" He said in a deadly tone.  
  
Hermione sighed before she stood up with Junior still in her arms, to face Draco who remained on the couch.  
  
" You're not alone Malfoy. I'm in this now and I won't back out. I promise. I'll help you. "  
  
While holding Junior in one hand, she extended her other to help Draco off the couch. Though the action alone held another meaning. Draco took hold of her hand and stood before her, a slight smile tugging at his face.  
  
" Well I'm off to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Thank goodness it's Saturday. Here you take Junior. " She handed him off to Draco. " and we'll set up a place for him to sleep in his room. Okay? "  
  
Without waiting for him to answer she started for the stairs.  
  
Sighing Draco whispered to the sleeping baby, " Bossy chit isn't she? " Then scrambled after her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Upon arriving to his room he saw that Hermione had already conjured up a crib for Junior to sleep in. Smiling brightly, obviously pleased of her work, turned to Draco.  
  
" So what do you think? Suitable for the prince to sleep in? " She asked teasingly.  
  
" It's ok for now. "  
  
Her smile turned into a frown.  
  
" Hey! I worked hard if you must know. "  
  
" Well then I'm scared to know how it would look if you didn't try so hard. "  
  
" Oh shut it already. Lets see. It needs some blankets. "  
  
" Brilliant. I would have never thought of that. " Draco said mockingly.  
  
Hermione just ignored him and conjured a couple of red and gold blankets.  
  
" You have got to be kidding me! There is no way he is sleeping in those colored blankets. " Cried out Draco, who looked very much like a spoiled child at the moment.  
  
'It's because he is .' thought Hermione.  
  
" Oh grow up. " she muttered a few incantations and the blankets were now gold and silver. " A compromise. " she stated.  
  
" Fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow " said Draco.  
  
" Guess so. Night. "  
  
Hermione bid her goodbye and was out the door when the sounds of Junior crying was heard.  
  
" What did you do? " asked Hermione.  
  
" Why do you always assume I did something? "questioned Draco.  
  
" Because you usually do. "  
  
" Oh. True I guess. " He said thoughtfully. " Anyways as soon as you left he just opened his eyes, which were that grayish - silver again, and started crying. I'm thinking that when his eyes turn that color he's probably a fussy angry baby."  
  
" Oh well then do you want me to take him? "  
  
" Sure. We need to sleep. " Draco said handing Junior over to Hermione. The baby closed his eyes in content and snuggled closer to Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked out the door, but was stopped again by Junior's crying.  
  
" Malfoy. He's crying again. " Hermione said in a monotone, obviously tired.  
  
" Oh god. He's more like a Malfoy than I realized. He wants everything at his bid. He obviously wants both of us with him together. " Said the lump on the bed in Draco's room.  
  
" Great. Just my luck. I'm stuck with two Malfoy's in a way. "  
  
" Granger, just close the damn door, put Junior in his bed and get your ass into my bed. " said the grumpy, sleepy lump.  
  
" I am not... "  
  
" Do you want to stand there all night? "  
  
" No."  
  
"Then do as I tell you. "  
  
Sighing Hermione knew there was no other way and put Junior down in is bed. The baby obviously content with the course of actions that had been taken.  
  
" Spoiled already. Not a good sign. "  
  
She slowly trudged her way over to Malfoy's bed and sighed again. A habit she soon developed with having to live with Malfoy so long. He had taken over the entire bed.  
  
" Malfoy move over. "  
  
All she got was a grunt in response.  
  
" Malfoy. " she said trying her best to push him over. " Damn your heavy! So move your sorry ass over. I can't move you by myself. " She pleaded.  
  
Slowly the lump moved to the right side and Hermione was able to slide into the left.  
  
" Stupid lump! " she muttered before closing her eyes. " The things you do. "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Phew! That was a long one to write. Thanks again to all who review. So review again! lol ! And new readers review too ! Please . It means a lot to me and helps the story going.  
  
~ Argentum Rosa 


	3. Sorry Draco But It's Only Day One

First my thank you for my reviwers who make my day..........  
  
Elebereth : Thanks and I will update. No worries. lol.  
  
Rupy : Who knows what could happen between them. Maybe this chapter will help ?  
  
Monkisurf : I'm so happy I have you wanting to read more. And you convinced me to update faster. lol.  
  
Nissy Padfoot : The tyke is cute huh ? lol. This chapter will start to kinda explore the idea of Hermione becoming his mum.  
  
Shocker : Well you shocked me ! lol. Shocked at how much you love this story ! But I'm glad you love it. Hope I wont disappoint.  
  
oLiBeRs : Updates on its way ! Happy you love it !  
  
Sam8 : Thank so much. I'm curious as to what you think might happen. Guess we will have to wait and see.  
  
Manga Devil : I'm glad to know that Draco is funny to you. That is what I'm hoping to achieve. Draco and Hermione. Is there a better couple at there ? I think not. lol.  
  
Shimmering Omens : Who wouldn't want to be Hermione ?! lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Earwen Colomanel : Glad your still with me. Continue ? I think I shall ! Tracy3 : Thanks so much for reviewing ! I'll update a.s.a.p !  
  
Chapter 3 : Sorry Draco But It's Only Day One  
  
" Waaaah. Waaaah. "  
  
The sound of a baby's cry filled Draco's room. Hermione and Draco both opened their eyes to the irritable niose that awoke them from their peaceful slumber. Hermione was cuddled up to Draco's chest, while his arm was draped over her waist holding him to her. They stared at each other both wondering how they came to this compromising position.  
  
" Granger, what the hell are you doing in my bed ? And what time is it ? " asked the grumpy Draco.  
  
" For your information Malfoy, you were the one who invited me to your bed last night. And it's seven. Oh god. We barely went to sleep four hours ago." said an equally grumpy Hermione, as she turned to look at Draco's clock beside his bed..  
  
" Oh. Well, would you kindly remove yourself from me if you don't mind ? "  
  
" With pleasure. " she said as she moved away from him.  
  
" So, about the crying baby ? " Draco asked casually, sleep still apparent by the sound of his voice.  
  
" One of us has to get up and calm him down. " Hermione said turning her back to him as she rolled over, trying to fall back to sleep.  
  
" Well, I most certainly am not getting up. I want to sleep. You can get up. Besides I wouldn't know what to do. Do I look like I have ever had a child before ? "  
  
" No and let's be thankful you don't. The day you start breeding is the day I die. "  
  
" Well I better start looking for Pansy then. "  
  
" Ha, ha. Very funny. Anyway, figures you would choose Pansy. "  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean ? And would you get up already to quiet him down?" inquired Draco, trying to block out the sounds of Junior crying..  
  
" Nothing. Nothing at all. " Responded Hermione as she slowly stood up from the bed.  
  
Draco smirked as he saw Hermione obey to his command. He could get used to this very fast. Laying on his back with his arms tucked behind his head he watched her.  
  
" See. This is how it's supposed to be. I tell you what to do and you listen. Simple right?" Draco said smugly.  
  
Hermione chose not to respond to this. Instead she simply walked over to him with a slightly fussy baby in her arms. Looking at her strangely Draco took his hand from behind his head and propped himself up.  
  
Smiling, Hermione placed Junior in Draco's arms. Draco looked quizzily up to Hermione, then down to the baby and back up to Hermione.  
  
" And you want me to do what exactly ? " asked Draco, " I told you I dont know what to do. "  
  
" Learn. "  
  
" What ? " He asked.  
  
" Silly, Silly, obnoxious Malfoy. "  
  
He frowned a this comment. Hermione however, just continued.  
  
" You are going to take care of him while I get ready. Then if I am feeling charitable, I'll come and take care of him while you get ready. Afterwards you will meet me downstairs in the common room, where will discuss some issues that need to be solved. Simple, yes?"  
  
" No. Not simple. Here take him back. " Draco said lifting his arms out, expecting Hermione to take Junior.  
  
" Nuh uh. I know I said I would help you, but you will have to learn how to do things on your own. Besides think of it as hands on expierence. "  
  
" Hands on expierence my arse. "  
  
" Language Mr. Malfoy. Language. " Hermione chided playfully.  
  
After standing a couple of seconds of Draco glaring at her, she left and closed the door. Draco's mouth was hanging open as she closed the door. No one shuts the door in a Malfoy's face. Just as Draco was about to get up, Hermione's head reappeared in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, by the way we're going shopping today. You know baby's needs and all."  
  
Just as quickly as she appeared she was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Walking down the hall Hermione laughed to herself.  
  
" Three.....two....one... " she counted down.  
  
" GRANGER !!!!!! "  
  
Malfoy's voice boomed through the hallways. In fact the whole common room echoed his voice.  
  
" I'm so good. "  
  
With that said she entered her room to get ready for the long day ahead of her.  
  
" And it's only 7 : 20 in the morning. " She whined.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Hermione had left, Draco was left on his own.  
  
" Waaaah. "  
  
Well not exactly.  
  
" Alright Junior what's the matter ? " Asked Draco .  
  
The baby only continued to cry.  
  
" Oh come on ! You gotta help me out here. " He said whining, desperately trying to find the problem of the situation.  
  
' Let's see, what did Granger do again to calm him down ? Oh right. She rocked him or something like that. ' Thought Draco.  
  
He looked down at Junior, who was still crying and fussing in his arms.  
  
" I don't know what your expecting, but I am most certainly not going to do the bloody ' Cha - Cha ' for you. That's for Granger to do. "  
  
Junior only cried even harder if possible.  
  
" Alright. Alright. If it will make you happy... " Then after after a second decided to add, " Your majesty. "  
  
Getting up from the bed with Junior in his arms, Draco conjured a stereo system.  
  
" I know it's a muggle invention, but when I was younger I had a muggle friend. Randy. " seeing the scrunched up expression on Junior's face he said, " I know. Poncy name. Now what would I be doing associating with muggles you ask ? Father was away and my mom, well I guess your grandmother now, snuck me off to a muggle daycare where I met Randy. Anyways, one day I was at his mom' s place and she had this old song playing on her stereo. I would hear it everyday I went to his house. " He said explaing.  
  
With a flick of his hand music filled the room and Draco started to move to the beat.  
  
" By the way, if you utter a word about this ...Ill...I'll ..I'll do something really bad to you. Baby or not. "  
  
~ Everybody loves to cha cha cha  
  
~ Little children like to cha cha cha  
  
~ They like to cha cha cha, they like to cha cha cha  
  
~ Everybody likes to cha cha cha  
  
~ Took my baby to the hop last night and what to my surprise  
  
~ When we got there she hit me with the news  
  
~ Right between the eyes, yeah  
  
~ She said she couldn't do the cha cha cha  
  
~ She said she couldn't do the cha cha cha  
  
~ She couldn't cha cha cha, no, she couldn't cha cha cha  
  
~ My baby couldn't do the cha cha cha  
  
Draco continued to dance to the beat while singing to the lyrics.  
  
~ I told her not to worry  
  
~ They'd play some other dance  
  
~ But we sat there for an hour and a half  
  
~ And we never got a chance  
  
~ Every song they played was the cha cha cha  
  
~ Every song they played was the cha cha cha  
  
~ "Tom Dooley", cha cha cha, "Tea For Two", cha cha cha  
  
~ Every number was the cha cha cha  
  
Junior's eyes shined a bright green as his eyes danced with delight.  
  
~ I told her not to worry there's only one thing we can do  
  
~ Baby, if you let me take you by the hand  
  
~ I'm gonna teach this dance to you  
  
~ Then, I told her one two, cha cha cha  
  
~ One two, cha cha cha  
  
~ And up now, baby and back now  
  
~ That's right, turn now, alright let's cross now  
  
~ I taught my baby how to cha cha cha  
  
Uknown to both Draco and Junior, Hermione had entered the room and was watching the pair. Draco was actually smiling. Smiling truly. Hearing Junior squeal in delight as Draco sang to him, brought a large smile to her face. If possible her smile grew larger as she saw Junior wave and stretch his arms wildly trying to reach Draco.  
  
~ We kept on dancing  
  
~ And was I surprised, for you see  
  
~ After we practiced it for a little while  
  
~ She was doing it better than me  
  
~ Now my baby loves to do the cha cha cha  
  
~ She loves to do the cha cha cha  
  
~ She likes her, she likes to cha cha cha  
  
~ Everybody likes to cha cha cha  
  
~ They do it  
  
~ One two, cha cha cha, alright  
  
~ One two, cha cha cha  
  
~ And up now, alright back now  
  
~ Alright baby let's cross now and turn now  
  
~ Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
  
The song had finished, along with Draco's spectacular show. Hey, he had a good voice and could dance. Even Hermione had to admit that.  
  
" Bravo! Bravo! " Hermione said laughing while she clapped.  
  
Draco spun around surprised to see Hermione standing there. Even more surprised to see that she was complimenting him. Smiling, he took a small bow careful of Junior in his arms who was still squealing in delight.  
  
However, as he stood straight he was shocked to death. Standing there was not Granger at all.  
  
" What the hell did you do ? " Asked Draco quite loudly.  
  
" Changed my appearance a bit. " Hermione said calmly.  
  
" A bit ? You...you look like a girl! " He said still extremely shocked.  
  
For standing in the room was a honey browned hair beauty. Her hair flowed down her back in loose waves. She was dressed in a dark jean jacket with a red tank top underneath and tight black jeans that showed off her shapely, curved body.  
  
" Of course I'm a girl. What the hell did you think I was ? " Hermione asked with a hint of anger.  
  
" Well the word beaver comes to mind. Also.... " Started Draco.  
  
" Nevermind. Forget I asked. " She said closing her eyes and shaking her head frustrated.  
  
" So what brought on this change ? " Draco asked checking her out.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to answer when suddenly Draco held out one of his hands signaling her to stop.  
  
" I know. It was me. You just loved waking up next to me and decided to please me. Well you did fine job of that. I assure you of that. " He said teasingly still checking her out.  
  
" Your right. It was you. Like you said I just wanted please you." She said sarcastically.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow at her comment. " Always knew you had a thing for me. " He said smirking.  
  
" Oh shut it. We need to look different so other people won't recognize us while we're in Hogsmeade. " She said explaining it slowly so he could understand.  
  
' Hopefully. ' thought Hermione. ' I swear, bo wonder he's friends with Crabbe and Goyle. He's just as slow as them sometimes. '  
  
" Oh. So, you did what ? A thousand spells to look this way ? "  
  
" Not that it's any of your buisness, but I could look this way without any spells. I have before. Just why would I want to ? To have giys like you look at me all day ? I think not. There are other important things than just looks. "  
  
" Wow. You really are a bookworm then. " He said mildly surprised.  
  
" I'll choose not to respond to that. We need to hurry up or we won't finish in time. We have a lot of shopping to do. Not to mention all the things we need to discuss still. " She listing the tasks at hand.  
  
" Yea, about the discussing part. I thought you said we were going to do that first. "  
  
" Change of plans. " She said simply. " Now give Junior to me and get ready. You need to somehow disguise yourself. You know make yourself look... "  
  
" I know what disguise means, Granger! " Draco snapped while handing the baby over to Hermione.  
  
She held her hand up in surrender before taking Junior from Draco.  
  
" Just checking. I'll meet you in front of Flourish and Blotts. We have to leave at certain tmes so know one will notice. "  
  
" Figures you would choose to meet there. Alright then. " He said while shrugging his shoulders. Then disappeared into the bathroom without another word.  
  
Sighing Hermione looked at Junior.  
  
" I feel sorry for you. You have to have him...well as your father. " Her eyes widen slightly as if a thought suddenly came to mind. " Will that make me your mum ? "  
  
She debated the thought over in her head as she left Draco's room and headed to Hogsmeade.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
For awhile Hermione stood in front of Flourish and Botts, along with Junior in her arms, waiting for Draco to arrive. She swiftly turned around as she felt someone tap her shoulder and jumped in surprise.  
  
There in the bright of day was Draco cloaked in a long brown trechcoat complete with the hat and shades. Now how did she know it was Draco ? Well who else could look so stupid and funny at the same time ?  
  
" What are you wearing ? " Hermione said while laughing.  
  
" You said disguise, so I'm in disguise. " He answered.  
  
" I know I said disguise but I didn't expect you to pop out of a mystery movie. "  
  
" What's a movie ? " Draco asked confused.  
  
" I'll tell you, when you learn how to dress. " She continued before Draco could say anything. " I was thinking more in the lines of a baseball cap to hide that radioactive hair of yours and a jacket. You could also wear more practical glasses than the ones you have."  
  
" Fine. Fine. " Then with a swish of his hand he was dressed in what she had asked for.  
  
' I'm going to have to ask him how he is able to do wandless magic so easily, later. ' Thought Hermione curiously.  
  
" Welcome back to the real world show off. Now for shopping. I hope you brought your money because boy are we going to need it. " She said before she started walking to many of the stores that lay ahead of him.  
  
Hermione didn't see the distraught look on Draco's face while he pocketed his money protectively.  
  
" It's only day one Draco. Only day one! " She shouted as she walked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gosh geez ! That was a lot for me to write while it's 2 in the morning. lol. But I did it for the love of my faithful reviewers. So please review ! It's all for you. Just press the little button in the corner !  
  
~ ArgentumRosa 


	4. Your An Idiot Draco A Silly Idiot

I almost had a heart attack when I saw how many people reviwed ! lol. That made me so happy and I want to say thank you so much ! I couldn't have asked for better readers/reviewers................  
  
mesmer : Glad I'm keeping your interest alive. Hopefully, I make it a good story for you to read.  
  
Sonia : I'm happy you stuck with me throughout the chapters. Seems I'm in the long run here, so I'm not going to be stopping anytime soon.  
  
Princess19 : Happy you love the story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
paprika90 : Thanks. I'll have more chapters up a.s.a.p.  
  
drusilla : Mision accopmlished. I made you laugh ! If you want me to email you to let you know when I update then, just leave me your email address and I'll be happy to notify you each time.  
  
ShimmeringEvil : Thanks. I'm glad you like my writing. Though my English teacher has another opinion. lol. If you know what I mean.  
  
Nissy Padfoot : Draco's the best! Such a cutie. Thanks for the review.  
  
Befuzzled : Thanks for the encouragement. Just what I need to write another chapter.  
  
musa : Good to know you think it's funny and nice. I try to be original. No worries I'm already on another chapter.  
  
Tracy3 : I just had to put Draco being silly. Couldn't resist ! Who wouldn't want Draco to do the "cha cha cha " ?! For readers/reviwers like you I would write all day. Actually I basically do! lol.  
  
Hermione Girl13 : Thank you so much for reminding me of the mistake I made. I blame it on memory loss. lol.  
  
Shimmmering Omens : Draco is a sweety. Like you said we all know it.So who's to deny it?  
  
DarkAngel : Doesn't Junior remind you of someone we all know ? Hmmm like Draco ? I wonder. :: wink wink :: lol.  
  
NarageaShavettay : I wanted to change Draco, but not make it so quick or drastic that it would make it feel unrealistic. So thanks for saying that because I wanted to make sure I portrayed it just right. Who knows what will happen with Harry and Ron. Can I say unpredictable.  
  
ria : Oh good. I didn't want to sound like a first grader writing.Well the shopping trip is here. Hope you enjoy.  
  
MioneMalfoy : Wow. I'm so happy. I'm climbing up ! :: bows to audience :: lol. As for the name I already know what " Junior's " official name is going to be. Just bear with me for another two chapters and you will know. Don't worry our favorite couple will solve the mystery in no time..that is if Draco's stops complaining all the time and doesn't drive Hermione crazy. lol.  
  
stef : I know how you feel. Sometimes the same old thing gets boring after a while and I just want to read something new. So I'm glad I helped solve that problem for you.  
  
nady : hey ! I know Draco being a daddy is crazy, but we gotta love him ! I know I do ! And so far because of all the reviews I have gotten, I can't help but update regularly. And don't worry you said it correct in your review.  
  
rupy : Your favorite ?! Oh shucks, your too nice. :: blush blush :: Updates on the way !  
  
Mjade-1 : I know it's supposed to be drama, but I don't want to put them through all the ...well drama yet. Let the funnies rule ! I found my strange buddy ! I'm always the only person in the theater laughing at something random ! Good to know I'm not alone. Thank you for correcting me! I totally forgot about the location of Flourish and Botts.  
  
Rose : Glad your enjoying it. Hope you stick with me !  
  
Sam8 : You love it ! :: smiles all around :: About the name " Junior". That is just what they are calling the baby right now until they think of a better one. Already have one in mind...maybe its even weirder. Who knows. lol.  
  
Manga Devil : Oops. Forgot to mention the song is real. It's " Everybody love to Cha Cha Cha " by Sam Cooke. I tried to make the situations between Draco and Hermione as real as possible, and from this review it seems I might have achieved it. Thanks.  
  
Earwen Colomanel : Happy to know your still with me and loving it. I think I shall continue. Now on to the writing. :: makes a grand exit :: v son sayian : So many questions! So little ..actually no answers I can tell you right now. Don't wanna spoil the story now. Sneaky little person.....I like that. lol. angel : Well they have a mutual goal alright...Junior. Let's hope they don't up killing each other. Then who's going to take care of Junior ? And slowly but surely the mystery of " the eyes " will be revealed.  
  
Finally what you all have been waiting for. The story !.........  
  
Chapter 4 : Your Such An Idiot Draco. A Silly Idiot.  
  
" So, ' Daddy ' where to first ? " Asked Hermione once Draco had caught up to her.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione bounced Junior lightly causing the baby to giggle uncontrollably. The perfect little family scene.  
  
" This is just a little bit too...actually a lot to sappy for me. " Grumbled Draco.  
  
Hearing only muffled sounds from Draco, Hermione turned her head to lean in closer to hear better.  
  
" What was that you...ow.ow.ow! " Cried Hermione.  
  
It seemed while turning her head, she had given Junior a pefect opportunity to cause some mischief. So Junior caused some mischief. I mean why wouldn't he ? He's Draco's mini me.  
  
Junior used his chubby little hand to grab Hermione's hair and closed his fist securely.  
  
" Now this is more like ! " Draco said approvingly, rubbing his hands together in delight. " A spot of violence to start my day. Not to mention that it is directed towards my favorite know it all beaver. Life is good. "  
  
" Glad your...ow!...enjoying this but we ..ow !!..do have other tasks...oh my gosh! Ow!..." Hermione said struggling to get her hair free from Junior's grasp. " to attend...ow ! "  
  
His very securely grasp.  
  
Now did our noble, handsome Mr. Draco Malfoy help the distressed Hermione ?  
  
" Malfoy ! Aren't you going to help me ? " Cried Hermione, who was at her wits end.  
  
" Are you kidding ? This is priceless ! I think I'll wait a few more minutes. " He said crossing his arms over his chest smugly.  
  
I think not.  
  
" Draco Malfoy ! "  
  
Or maybe just this once.  
  
He cringed at the tone of her voice. Not something he did very often.  
  
' Actually, with Granger, I'm always cringing' thought Draco. ' I cringe at her hair. Her face. Her personality. Her friends.....'  
  
The list was endless.  
  
Quickly snapping out of it, Draco walked the few steps betweeb them to help her out.  
  
" No wonder Potter and Weasly never leave your side. They're scared of what you would do if they did. " Draco said as he worked on loosening Junior's grip. Then after a few minutes was successful. " Thank god you tamed that hair of your, or else I would have to fight a wild mane ! Who knows what dangers lie hidden in that bush of a hair. "  
  
" Finally ! " Cried a relived Hermione.  
  
" Thank god you tamed that hair of your, or else I would have to fight a wild mane ! Who knows what dangers lie hidden in that bush of a hair. "  
  
" That's quite a grip you got there buddy. " She said ignoring Draco's pointed looks at her.  
  
" Hey! Still here you know ! " He said, not happy at being ignored. " and a thanks wouldn't hurt." He added.  
  
" Oh yea, you. Your here I forgot. "  
  
" Yea me ! And my thanks ? "  
  
" Oh..umm thanks by the way..I guess. " She replied in a monotone voice.  
  
" Real gratious aren't you ? "  
  
" Always. " She said smiling to sweetly for the likes of Draco. " And take Junior. I don't want another episode of making Hermione bald anytime soon. " Hermione said as Draco took the baby from Hermione.  
  
" Quit your whining Granger. Your giving me a headache..again. And I'm hungry. "  
  
" Your a guy. Of course your hungry. When are you not ? " She said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
" Well excuse me. I didn't know you were an expert on the human male. " Draco said mockingly.  
  
"You forget dear Malfoy, my best friend is Ron. Need I say more. "  
  
" Ugh! Please don't! " Draco said scrunching his face in distaste at he memory of Ron eating. There are just some things you can't miss.  
  
" Anyways your not my top priority. " Hermione said casually.  
  
" I feel so loved. " Draco said sarcastically.  
  
" I'm sure you do. First, we are going to buy some food for Junior to eat. We can't starve the poor thing now. Also with food comes the necessity of buying bottles, etc. etc. " She said taking control of the situation.  
  
" What happened to letting me choose ? " Asked Draco, confused as to why he was being ordered around instead of the other way around.  
  
" Simple. You annoyed me. So it's my way now. "  
  
" I don't think so Granger. I'm not going to follow your orders like some common house elf." Protested Draco.  
  
" Oh really. So you know what type of formula to buy him ? The correct brand ? Where to buy them ? They types of bottles to buy ? Oh, and I assume you know his age to help you choose correctly ? Right ? " Hermione questioned.  
  
" Ummm..can you repeat the first question ? "  
  
" Your hopeless ! " She said throwing her hands up in frustration. " Draco, you just need to trust me on this ok ? "  
  
" Why the sudden change in names ? "  
  
" Because this little game of saying each others last names is old. We're aldults now. We have a baby to take care of. Get where I'm going with this ? "  
  
" Yes. Yes. Don't need you to write a novel for me. "  
  
He watched Hermione sigh and shake her head lightly. He knew what he had to do. He wasn't about to be out done.  
  
" Lead away Hermione. "  
  
He was rewarded with a soft smile of gratitude.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" I still don't understand why you had to buy the whole store. " Asked Draco.  
  
" For the millionth time. WE didn't buy the store. WE bought what was necessary. WE bought formulas and bottles. WE need to be prepared. You'd be surprised at how quickly they disappear. He's four months old now, but before you know it he's off to Hogwarts. " Said Hermione who was now back to holding Junior.  
  
After purchising their items, they decided it would be a better idea if Hermione held the baby and Draco held the bags. Which at the moment consisted of four bags in total. Thinking smartly Hermione had put her hair up in a pony tail.  
  
" Besides your only complaining because your spending money for things that are not for you and because you have to carry the bags yourselves. Your acting like a human being. Oh the torture. "  
  
" So? I never had to do this before. Knew this kid would be nothing but trouble. " Said Draco. " And you stop giving me that look. It's the truth. Don't be such a baby. " He said at Juniors look of displeasure, from the comment Draco had made.  
  
" Well of course he is acting like a baby. He is a baby stupid ! " Hermione said laughing.  
  
" Right. Forgot that minor detail. "  
  
" Duh! Can I say old man ? "  
  
" OLD MAN ?????!!!! Would an old man have this perfect skin ? Beautiful hair ? This sexy body ?! I think not."  
  
" Again with the big head. Get a life where it doesn't include you complimenting yourself."  
  
" Then what's the point of living ? "  
  
" Oh please. Your kidding me ? "  
  
Draco shook his head no.  
  
" Your not kidding me. " She said shaking her head along with him.  
  
" I'm not. Never had to care for anyone else but me. Well there's my mum but that's a different story. "  
  
Hermione looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
" Well you do now. So hurry and get a life. " She then turned her head to rest her eyes on Junior who was smiling waving his hands in the air. Draco followed her eyes to also rest on Junior and took a sharp intake of air.  
  
It was true. He was no longer alone. It wasn't Draco anymore. It was Draco and Junior. He looked at Hermione who had her finger in Junior's grasp smiling brightly at the baby. Laughing Hermione directed her smile on Draco.  
  
It was Draco, Junior and Hermione.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Anyways we have to buy clothes, a stroller, blankets, all the fun stuff. Then we can go back. " Hermione said taking charge once again.  
  
" Thank god. Let's hurry up and finish so we can go. " Drawled a tired...hungry Draco.  
  
" Alright. Alright. We'll go buy the clothes first. Then we'll buy all the furniture and other stuff later " Hermione said as she walked into yet another baby store.  
  
" Then I sleep and never wake up. " Draco said following in after Hermione.  
  
Hermione thought it best not to answer that question right now.  
  
" Right ? "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" I would like to take this moment to mention that we have no idea what we are going to do with all this stuff. " Said Draco, holding a sleeping Junior in his arms.  
  
Hermione and Draco were walking around the store looking at the various clothing" Yes we do. As much as I dislike it, there is no other way" Hermione said as she nervously bit her lip.  
  
" An idea? " Draco asked skeptically.  
  
"Just hear me out first. No interruptions. No asking questions. NO yelling like a crazy man."  
  
" Me ? A crazy man ? Oh, please. I have never acted in such a manner. "  
  
" Oh really ? I do recall many moments in which you have. In fact, take this morning for instance. "  
  
" This morning ? "  
  
" Remember ? ' Granger !!!!!! ' You nearly brought the whole school down." Hermione said holding up a tiny light blue sweatershirt for Draco to see.  
  
" That was a special case. You made me angry " Draco he said, giving her a thumbs down to say he didn't like it.  
  
So Hermione naturally put it in the basket she held along with several sleepers, beanies, a couple of blankets, and socks.  
  
" Opposed to all the other times I made you mad and you yelled at me. Nice case you present. Like I was saying, Junior is going to take my room and ...I'm moving into yours. " She said as she found several different colored shirts and pants.  
  
" No ! You can't do that! It's my room. I don't want to share it with a ..with ..."  
  
" A mudblood. " She said void of any emotion in her voice. He looked at her by his side not sure what to say. She just stared at him trying to be strong, to show that she was unaffected by the words. She was lying.  
  
"No. Not a mudblood. " A tiny smile crept onto her face. " But a stupid Gryffindor. "  
  
Whack !  
  
" Ow! Abuse! Abuse ! " Draco cried over dramatically.  
  
" Aww poor baby. " Hermione said unsympathetic. " Want me to make it better ? "  
  
" Well you better. Your the one who caused it. " Said Draco.  
  
Now when she said that she would make it better, the word kiss, ran through Draco's head.  
  
Whack !  
  
Obviously they had different ways of expressing comfort.  
  
" Wow. That really did help. I feel better already. " Said Hermione.  
  
" I'm sure you do, but this lump on my head has another opinion. " Draco said obviously grouchy.  
  
" Tsk. Tsk. So negative. That can't be healthy. "  
  
" Argh! Your driving me crazy. "  
  
" Then my life has not been in vain.  
  
" I'm sure it hasn't. " Draco said.  
  
" Awwww ! Isn't this the cutest ? " Hermione was holding up a little crimson footsie pajama. " Perfect for him. Already the little Gryffindor. "  
  
" Already the little Gryffindor. " Draco said mocking Hermione. " I think not. No child of mine will be some Gryffindor. He will be in Slytherin. Every Malfoy has been in Slytherin for as long as I can remember. "  
  
" Well family traditions are meant to be broken. "  
  
" Not this one. Just wait and see. He will be in Slytherin."  
  
" Gryffindor. "  
  
" Slytherin. "  
  
" Gryffindor ! "  
  
" Slytherin ! "  
  
Their heads an inch away from each other, the two hot headed students faced each other. Neither willing to back down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Five minutes later........  
  
" My neck hurts. "  
  
" My eyes sting. "  
  
" Ready to back down. "  
  
" Down count on it Draco. "  
  
..................................................... ................................ .................  
  
" My neck really does hurt though. "  
  
" Truce ? "  
  
" Truce. "  
  
Sighing both Hermione and Draco pulled their heads away from each other. Hermione continued walking.  
  
" Look, I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have argued with you like that. That was very immature of me and....Draco ? "  
  
It was quiet.  
  
:: cricket cricket ::  
  
Too quiet.  
  
:: hoot. hoot. cricket. cricket ::  
  
Now that's just creepy.  
  
Hermione turned around to find that Draco was gone.  
  
" He's worse than a dog. Always running off to do who knows what. " Grumbled Hermione. ' Wonder if they sell leashes for human's ? Well there is that store, where the sell leashes, collars, whips....uhhhh did not just go there. Kinky Hermione. Just what I need. ' Thought Hermione, blushing at her non-virgin little thoughts.  
  
" Now where did the buffon go now ? " She said glancing around the store.  
  
' Just look for radioactive hair. Radioactive hair. Radioactive hair. Rad..ahhh bright light......Found him '  
  
Draco was staring at a baby mannequin dressed in some outfit she couldn't make out.  
  
" Probably a t-shirt that says ' I love evil. I am evil. ' " She said outloud. " Who knows, maybe there is a t-shirt for Draco that says ' Evil's proud father. ' "  
  
Walking over to Draco, Hermione called out to him.  
  
" Draco!...Draco!...oh for the love of...Draco!...Look at this guy. A fricken grandpa already....DRACO MALFOY ! "  
  
She was now standing right next to him.  
  
" Huh ? Why you yelling at me ? And she tells me not to act like a crazy man. Psh. She's a crazy woman herself. "  
  
She had his attention now. From the glare she was getting from a tiny person, she had also caught Junior's too.  
  
" Sorry about that baby. " She said softly.  
  
Taking one last look...err...glare..Junior just cuddled up into Draco even more.  
  
" Baby? I don't know about you but I'm not ready for the lovey dovey nicknames. I still prefer beaver and know it all if you don't mind. " Draco said smirking widely.  
  
" Shut it ferret ! "  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
" Actually I change my mind. I like it better when you call me baby better. "  
  
" In your dreams. " Hermione replied.  
  
" But I could have sworn you just said it right now. "  
  
" I know what I said ! " Snapped Hermione. Willing herself to calm down Hermione spoke again. " What was it that caught your attention so easily ? "  
  
' Something evil I bet. ' She thought.  
  
" That. " he said pointing to the mannequin.  
  
" Oh crap. " Was all she said.  
  
It was worse than evil.  
  
There on the mannequin was a soft little quidditch outfit. Complete with look a like gloves and boots that were actually little mittens and booties. Oh, and of course it was green and silver just to top it off.  
  
Draco turned to her with a look of a little boy who wanted to open his prestns on Christmas day.  
  
Bouncing anxiously on the heels of his shoes Draco said, " I want it. I want it. I want it. "  
  
" Your an idiot Draco. A silly idiot. "  
  
Then she walked over to a worker and asked if they had it in a smaller size.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay I thought I was going to die ! Yesterday my stupid computer wouldn't work and I spent the whole day practically trying to fix it. Then when I did FF.net wasn't working ! Just my luck! So sorry I couldn't have it up earlier..but here it is ! Did my part..no do yours. Review ! Review ! Please it makes me so happy when you do and just makes me want to write.  
  
~ ArgentumRosa 


	5. A Whole New Side

Every chapter I get more and more reviews ! :: smiles smiles :: Now I am going to say thank you .................  
THANK YOU !!!  
  
Kail Ceannai : Thanks.  
  
ToinKs : Don't worry. Being crazy is the best kind out there ! Glad to make you smile.  
  
Beautiful Elf : Thank you. That was very kind of you. Glad to know you will always be reading.  
  
mesmer : So sorry about the mix up. Junior was glaring at Hermione because she was yelling and woke him up. Hermione did say "baby" because she was addressing Junior but Draco, good old Draco, mistook it for being addressed to him. Hopefully that clears things up.  
  
rupy: Your still with me! And still loving it ! I'm so happy !  
  
Hermione Girl13 : Lol. Thanks. By the way I talked to Draco and he gives you a kiss..no wait ..kisses ! back. Ooo la la.  
  
Circe : Glad you like the chap. And from all the laughing. I'm even more happy !  
  
rose : Thanks :: blush blush ::  
  
Samara Morgan : So much laughing !! See's tape ! Ahhhh. I wanna live! Lol.  
  
Nissy Padfoot : A married couple. Aww. :: sighs and whispers ::..one day I foresee a marriage. Just maybe....  
  
CHICKA : Don't die on me ! I'll update. I'll update ! Lol.  
  
muSA : They just have to buy it huh ? There is no way I couldn't.  
  
Devon : Thanks. Writing. Writing now. ::types vigorously ::  
  
MioneMalfoy : I'm the same way! Baby Gap is just to cute. Draco. Draco....so darn CUTE !  
  
izzy eve : Thanks. Updating ...now !  
  
v son sayian : Yes. They will have it in a smaller outfit! Lucky. Lucky. I think a certain redheaded and black hair boy will find out. Take a wild guess.  
  
DarkAngel : Thanks. Just the many faces of the one we love, Draco.  
  
Openly Insane : Thanks. I wouldn't dream of stopping now.  
  
Paprika90 : Your question to when, where and who will find out about Junior will be in this chapter. Enjoy!...... sounds like a Sprite commercial huh ?  
  
Nano Bear : Gosh. :: hides shy fully :: Your too kind.  
  
Cereza : Thanks. I'm so glad you could review this time. Makes my world go round. lol.  
  
Earwen Colomanel : Glad your like it so much. Keep reading!  
  
Sam8 : Hermione is spoiling him huh ? I mean who wouldn't ? He's just to cute !  
  
Keaira Malfoy : Thanks so much for reviewing. By the way I love the name Keaira..so pretty !  
  
Princess19 : I know! Quidditch outfit ! Need we say more ?!  
  
amy : Glad you love it. Specially the " love connection ". lol.  
  
Minuit Lis : Hey sis ! Glad you liked the chap..but you probably laughed more at me when I was trying to write it.....I get frustrated when I write and don't know what to write. I tend to look a lil funny.  
  
Tracy3 : I know. Draco is so cute when whiny and all pouty. CUTE ! CUTE ! More funnies when they start sharing the room !  
  
Now on to the story........... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 5 : A Whole New Side  
  
" I still can't believe that you talked me into getting that outfit. A quidditch outfit. " Huffed Hermione, carrying Junior.  
  
Draco, Hermione and Junior returned to Hogwarts late that night and it was obvious Draco and Hermione were still arguing about the quidditch outfit they had bought.  
  
" I have my charming ways, if you must know. " Draco said over the mountain of bags he held.  
  
After putting them down he flopped onto the couch and closed his eyes, prepared for a long night of rest.  
  
The saying, " Shop till you drop. " was entirely true.  
  
" Ha! Charming ? I don't think so. It was more of me seeing that pathetic look on your face that caused me to agree. Another minute and I thought I would die. " Contradicted Hermione.  
  
" Another minute and I would die. " Mimicked Draco.  
  
" Must you always repeat what I say. "  
  
" Must you always repeat what I say. " Draco mimicked once again.  
  
" Forget I asked. " Hermione said tiredly. " I don't know what the big deal is ? It's just a sport. "  
  
" Just a sport ? Are you mad woman. " Draco cried out. " Quidditch is more than just a sport. It's a gift.  
  
" A gift ? Now where have I heard that before. " Hermione thought out loud. " Ah yes ! Ron and Harry. They mentioned that to me once before. Seems you three have more in common than you think " Hermione said smirking.  
  
Lifting his head from the couch to look over at Hermione, Draco said, " Are you trying to kill me ? "  
  
" Is it working ? " Hermione inquired.  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Oh. Good then. Then my answer is yes. "  
  
" Your evil. "  
  
" I know. " Agreed Hermione. " Don't you love it ? "  
  
Draco just took a long, hard look at her before flopping his head back down onto the coach.  
  
" Are you sure the man said the furniture we purchased will be in the room ? " Asked Hermione.  
  
" Yes. I'm positive. " Drawled Draco from the coach with his eyes closed. He was definitely not planning on getting up soon.  
  
" If you don't mind, would you please bring up the bags to my ..err Junior's room. "  
  
" What ? Now ? " Whined Draco.  
  
" No. Bring it up when he's grown up and married. Of course now you lunkhead. " Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Grumbling and mumbling about stupid beavers , with their stupid hair and attitude, Draco reluctantly got up from the coach and picked up the bags to take to the room.  
  
" I hate you. You know that right ? " Draco pointed out.  
  
" Yes. Yes. Love you too. "  
  
" I mean, I really hate you "  
  
" Glad to see your expanding your vocabulary. "  
  
Draco only grunted.  
  
" Oh yes. That definitely proves your wide selection of words and stop grunting already. You sound like a caveman...or worse. Like Crabbe and Goyle. "  
  
To say the least, that comment shut him up fast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Wow. " was all Hermione could say.  
  
" Damn. " was all Draco could say.  
  
They had just walked into Hermione's old bedroom, which was now Junior's officially, to see the room in a disaster. The man at the store who said the furniture would be there in the room was true to his word. Boxes and boxes of all Junior's baby furniture was all over the room. Big boxes for Draco had to have best and largest of them all. Not only that, but Hermione's bed, books, desk, etc were also everywhere.  
  
" Well it seems we have a lot of work ahead of us. " Hermione said shifting the baby in her arms.  
  
" I want to sleep. Can't we do this later? Why not conjure another crib for now and then we do this tomorrow. " Draco complained.  
  
" No we can't. We have to do this now or we never will. " She looked at the task ahead of her. " Well let's get started. Draco start moving my stuff into your..our room. " Instructed Hermione.  
  
" And what are you going to do ? Try and look pretty ? " Draco remarked.  
  
"Of course not. You do enough of that already for the both of us. I'm going to get Junior settled in and then start moving my stuff also. Okay ? "  
  
Then shrugging without another word, Draco started levitating her bed and desk into the hall, while Hermione set up a playpen they had bought earlier for Junior. After she put a couple of his toys to keep him entertained she looked up confused to what Draco was doing.  
  
" Why are you putting my stuff into the hall ? I thought I told you to put in the room. "  
  
" Use your head Hermione. Two desks and beds are not going to fit in the room. Along with another bookshelf. " Draco said as he levitated the bookshelf in to the hall.  
  
While ducking so she wouldn't be hit in the head with the bookshelf, Hermione asked, " Well, where are we going to put it ? "  
  
" Storage. " Draco said simply.  
  
" Oh. Of course."  
  
" You have no clue what I'm talking about do you ? "  
  
" Nope. Nada. " Admitted Hermione.  
  
" Thought so. " Draco said sighing a bit. " There's a room downstairs that's hidden that we were allowed to store unnecessary items in. Hence, storage. "  
  
" Oh. How come I didn't know about it ? " Wondered Hermione.  
  
" Well, why you were off running around with your boyfriends, Dumbledore came here to tell us about the room. I said I would tell you when you arrived and he left. "  
  
" And your only telling me this now because.. ? "  
  
" I forgot. "  
  
" You forgot. That just excuses everything. " Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
" Of course. It's me were talking about. "  
  
" Whatever. Let's get back to work. "  
  
So Draco levitated everything into the room downstairs while Hermione took her books and clothes that were strewn across the area into their room.  
  
" DRACO ! " Shouted Hermione.  
  
" WHAT ?! " He shouted from Junior's room.  
  
" HURRY UP AND BRING MY DRESSER! I NEED IT! "  
  
" WE CAN'T FIT ANOTHER DRESSER IN THERE ! "  
  
Hermione took a look around the room. He was right. On the left side of the room a walk in closet stretched across the wall. On the right side of the room was the bathroom. Then there was the bed, desk and bookshelf. It was spacious but another dresser might cause some problems.  
  
" WELL I"M JUST GOING TO PUT... " A hand clamped over her mouth preventing her from saying anything more.  
  
" Would you stop yelling already ? I'm not deaf...actually from all your screaming I might be deaf now. " Said Draco, still leaving his hand over her mouth.  
  
Hermione glared at him still unable to form a word.  
  
" Quit that too. " He said. Then he took off his hand. " Now what were you saying ? "  
  
" I was saying...before I was so rudely shut up might I add...that I was going to put my clothes in the closet. So make some room for me, unless you want me to touch your precious clothes. "  
  
" Fine. Fine. "  
  
Draco went to the closet making room while Hermione brought the rest of her clothes from the other room. She also brought her items from the bathroom.  
  
After settling all her stuff into their room and moving all of the furniture, Draco and Hermione took a short break. They had spread a blanket on the floor and laid Junior on top of it. They sat watching him amused, as he played with toys with curiosity. Watching his face scrunch up at the shapes and sounds they made.  
  
After a while Junior got bored with the toys and started to fuss. Hermione had fallen asleep minutes ago, so Draco picked up Junior and laid him on his stomach.  
  
Carefully not to hurt him, Draco talked and played with Junior until the baby became exhausted. Draco watched with a warm feeling inside as Junior calmed down and yawned sleepily. Junior laid his head on Draco stomach and brought his little hand, that he curled up, to his face while closing his eyes.  
  
They stayed this way for hours it seemed. Draco watching his son sleeping on top of him. Trusting Draco to watch over him. To protect him.  
  
Draco couldn't help but feel proud. He had a son and he loved him. He didn't know when or how, but it happened. And he wouldn't trade this feeling for anything.  
  
He stood up, carefully as to not wake up Junior. Holding the baby to him with one hand, and with a few flicks of his other hand the room flashed silver blinding the human eye. When the room was clear enough to see again, all the furniture, clothes, toys, everything had been set up. It was perfect and done within a couple of seconds.  
  
Unknown to him, Hermione had been awake for the past minutes and saw what Draco had done. The power he used.  
  
' Oh my....he.he...' She thought. ' Something is definitely not normal. Wait. When is anything ever normal ? '  
  
Deciding she better make her presence known, Hermione yawned loudly enough for Draco to hear.  
  
" She has awoken. " Draco stated, a smirk playing on his features.  
  
" Wow. You finished the room so quickly. I must have been asleep for a long time huh ? " Asked Hermione. She was hoping to get a reaction out of him to maybe prove that what she saw was correct. Thought in her mind she knew she had not mistaken anything.  
  
" Yea you did. You slept like a hibernating bear. " Draco said in a perfect lie.  
  
A scowl was set on Hermione's face.  
  
This was not the reaction she was hoping for.  
  
" Anyways I think it's time I put the lil tyke to bed, then I'm off to bed. I am exhausted. All that work took a lot out of me. " Draco said as he put Junior down in the crib.  
  
The baby, still sleeping fussed a bit at the loss of warmth. Draco quickly pulled the blankets over Junior. Looking down at Junior, Draco touched the baby's cheek affectionately before walking over to the door where Hermione stood.  
  
Draco wasn't lying when he said he was exhausted. Hermione could see it written all over his face. That spell or whatever he did earlier, drained him it seemed.  
  
Draco shut the lights off and the room was cast in darkness. A moment later the room was radiating with soft lights. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like the night sky with stars shining down. There was even the moon on the ceiling.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, silently asking with her eyes the reason behind his actions.  
  
" Don't want him to be living in the dark. " Draco confessed, with his head down almost ashamed of his answer.  
  
~ You're too important for anyone  
  
~ You play the role of all you want to be  
  
~ But I, I know who you really are  
  
~ You're the one who cries when you're alone  
  
She brought her hand to his face and lifted it up a bit so she could get a better look at his face. He did not flinch or recoil from her touch.  
  
~ But where will you go  
  
~ With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
~ You can't escape  
  
~ You can't escape  
  
She gazed into his eyes and cried out in surprise. She saw his sadness. His eternal pain.  
  
~ You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
  
~ Scared to death to face reality  
  
~ No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
  
~ You're left to face yourself alone  
  
He closed his eyes as she moved her hand to move back his hair and brought it back down to his cheek so gently.  
  
~ I realize you're afraid  
  
~ But you can't abandon everyone  
  
~ You can't escape  
  
~ You don't want to escape  
  
Hermione's eyes began to tear up from the overwhelming feeling she was receiving from him.  
  
~ I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
  
~ Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
  
~ I can hear you in a whisper  
  
~ But you can't even hear me screaming  
  
Then in a flash Draco eyes became glazed and tore away form her touch. He looked at her briefly in anger before stomping to their room.  
  
~ I realize you're afraid  
  
~ But you can't reject the whole world  
  
~ You can't escape  
  
~ You won't escape  
  
~ You can't escape  
  
~ You don't want to escape  
  
Hermione stood there with a hand over her mouth shocked.  
  
He had brought down his barrier. Even if it was that one moment.  
  
He was tired.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Hermione had stood out in the hall for several minutes, going over what had just happened, she walked in to her room. Their room. Their room which was cast in total darkness.  
  
She saw that Draco had already retreated to the bed, but it was obvious he was not asleep. So she grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, then went into the bathroom to change.  
  
When she got out, she climbed into the bed with his back turned to her. She turned on her side, so that she was facing his back. Then slowly while scooting closer to him, she brought her right arm and placed it around his waist. She felt him stiffen at her touch, but did not back down. She briefly hugged him and whispered, " No matter what happens I will always be here for you. "  
  
Draco laid there unable to do anything. Not that he knew what to do. Why was this happening ? It couldn't happen.  
  
He listened and waited until her breathing even out to indicate she was asleep before turning over to face her. Watching her calm face and her hair spread out around her. Taking in every feature of her face. Trying to remember this moment, for he knew this would never happen again.  
  
Closing his eyes he brought her closer to him relishing in this moment.  
  
" Obliviscor." He whispered.  
  
The same silver light consumed Hermione's body. Draco held her warm body closer to him. She would never remember what she had said to him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey ! Hey ! Finished another chapter ! Whoo hoo ! I tried to put in some funny quips but I wanted this chapter to explore the more serious side of Draco and Hermione's relationship. Kinda gloomy at the end huh ? And what is this power Draco holds ? Wait and find out. Review. Review. I really want to know if you liked the whole sadder scenario. Oh by the way, the song I used was " Where Will You Go ? " by Evanescence.  
  
~ ArgentumRosa 


	6. What's With Hermione ?

Okie Dokie. You know this part, where I say thank you to all my wonderful, wonderful reviewers. Love you guys so much. Enough of my yammering, on to..well more of my yammering...............  
  
doodah : Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Emma-Kitty : Yea baby ! I made it mysterious! Lol. I know I'm a dork. Thanks.  
  
Kail Ceannai : Aww shucks thanks. The teachers, freinds,etc. are now coming into the story. No worries, slowly but surely its coming along.  
  
Pearl : Like you said we know that Draco is the dad, but next chapter for sure the mystery of whether or not Hermione is going to be the mum is will be sloved.  
  
MANGA DEVIL : You didn't review my fourth chapter :: tear tear :: Lol. Just messing. I know sometimes many of you can't. No problemo. And Draco. Draco. Draco. Sometimes we just have to wait and see what he has planned. And as for Hermione's bed, there is a room downstairs in the common room that is hidden. They put her stuff in there. So yes Hermione now sleeps with Draco in his bed. Well actually their bed now. :: wink wink ::  
  
aurorazianzan : Like you said they will have to start attending there classes and other stuff. It will actually be dealt with in this chapter. Harry and Ron will be in this chapter.  
  
Mjade-1 : Sorry if Junior scared you a bit. Lol. Didn't intend for it to be creepy or anything, but he is not your average joe baby. Finally the drama and romance is here but there will still be funnies....only hope I can make them funny and not corny.  
  
nady : Well, Hermione and Quidditch. Water and oil. Get the drift ? Oh well, who knows maybe Draco will bring out the more sporty person in her one day. :: hint hint :: There is a room downstairs in the common room that is hidden. They put her stuff in there and other junk in there if necessary. The room acts like a storage. It's just that Hermione never knew about it until now because Draco forgot to tell her when Dumbledore asked him to. Helpful ?  
  
reviewer : Thanks so much.  
  
Elebereth : Thanks for the compliment. Glad I was able to portray his image well.  
  
mesmer : No problem. Glad to be helpful.  
  
rupy : That is so cool you have the cd! I just love the songs. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
NissyPadfoot : Thanks. Let's just say Draco is really, really powerful and will be a key figure in the final battle. Lol. Yes Hermione is starting to care for Draco...but the question is how far did he erase her memory ? Before or after her feelings for him ?  
  
amy : Your assumption is right. He didn't want her to remember because he was afraid. He knows stuff she doesn't know. Oh and I think our favorite know it all might remember..maybe.  
  
AnsSurLaTerre : Glad you like the song I choose. It took me forever to find a perfect one. Wanted the song to match his emotions and what Hermione thought of him.  
  
musa : Thanks. I didn't want to over do it on the serious part. It would have been to fast and careless in my opinion. They are going to have a lot of work ahead of them with Junior and classes. How will hey ever do it ? Just going to say, someone saw them together...despite their brilliant disguises ( lol. yea right ) ......And no I'm not going to tell you! Lol. Wait and see.  
  
Cereza : Lol. Thank you. Thank you. :: waves hand around slowly like in a beauty pageant :: I hope for world peace! Lol. Such drama queens! Anywhoo thanks !  
  
TwinklingStarlightAquila : You listened ??!! You listened to me and reviewed ! Omg. The world is dying. Someone listened to me! Lol. Thanks though for doing so. Couldn't be happier! ...unless Tom Felton asked me to marry him :: dreamy sigh ::  
  
paprika90 : Lol. Maybe I should look into that for a career. Just look for a crazy person who shouts " paprika90 ! I made it ! " Hahha. I cant wait to tell of his powers and what lies ahead !  
  
ShimmeringEvil : Thanks ! Will try to update soon. I know I havent been doing it often. :: smack herself :: Life's been crazy!  
  
Sam8 : I know ! I want to do wandless magic. :: sighs :: Well if I cant do it ...Draco will! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
AnyaMalfoy : Thanks.  
  
Devon : The best ?! :: blushes :: I bet you say that to everyone. Lol. Thanks !  
  
Openly Insane : Junior cute, Draco mysterious...can it be better than this ? I think I have a few tricks still left up the old sleeve. Lol. I think this chapter will make you happy. Let's just say all doubt of Hermione not being the mom will be washed away.  
  
Earwen Colomanel : :: sighs dramatically :: a love story! awww! Lol.  
  
Tracy3 : Had to put some lil drama in. Can't all be funny and happy days. Its Draco and Hermione! So like you said I hoped it balanced it out. Slowly the answers to Draco's power will be told and with those answers comes the answers for Junior's past too.  
  
Minuit Lis : You reviewed ! Thanks ! Junior's new name will be announced this chapter!  
  
Now on to the story......... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 6 : What's With Hermione ?  
  
Early next morning Hermione woke up feeling a little dizzy and out of it. Shaking the feeling off, thinking it was nothing, Hermione turned her head to find the bed empty. Draco was nowhere in sight.  
  
' Actually, come to think I don't remember how I got here. Really don't remember much. Let's see, I remember moving into this room and setting Junior up in his own room. That's about it though. ' Thought Hermione.  
  
She looked at the clock beside her and saw that it read 7 : 35.  
  
' Too early. It's Sunday! '  
  
No matter what Hermione thought, she knew she had to get up and find what Draco and Junior were up to. Besides there were many things they still had to work out before classes started.  
  
So dragging her lazy butt out of bed, Hermione grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black baby tee shirt, before quickly going into the bathroom to shower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Draco knew Hermione was up.  
  
After he had performed the spell on Hermione he wasn't able to fall asleep. Guilt over what he had done kept him up. He knew he shouldn't be messing with someone's elses mind. He knew he shouldn't take control over people's lives like that. Playing with their emotions. Especially Hermione's.  
  
An hour earlier he had finally got out of bed knowing there was no reason to stay. Being by her was driving him crazy. He blamed it all on his guilt.  
  
When he finished showering and had gotten changed he went to check on Junior to see if he was still sleeping or not. Turns out Junior had been awake for awhile. He was just laying on his back and waving his arms excitedly. The ceiling was now enchanted to look like daytime.  
  
When Draco had performed the spell to make the ceiling look like night, he made sure it would change with the time. If it was night, the ceiling was covered with the moon and stars. If it was daytime, like it was now, it was covered with white fluffy clouds and the sky was a baby blue color. The sun was lightly shining also on the ceiling. Bright enough to light the room. There were also two birds flying in the ceiling. This is what had caught the attention of Junior.  
  
It seemed Junior was trying to touch the birds, but was having no such luck. Draco chuckled lightly seeing the baby slightly scrunch his face in frustration.  
  
" Waah!! "  
  
Draco stopped laughing. A fussy, Junior was not good.  
  
Stepping away from the door, which he had been leaning on, Draco went over to Junior and picked him up. The baby kept crying though.  
  
' What to do ? What to do ? ' Thought a panicking Draco.  
  
He did his part already. He picked up the baby when he started to cry. Junior was supposed to calm down, but he wasn't. He thought of going to Hermione to ask for help, but felt he still couldn't face her yet. Then carefully checking the room to make sure it was clear, Draco closed his eyes and placed his hand over Junior's stomach, muttering, " retego ".  
  
A silver light surrounded Junior making him glow. After several seconds the light disappeared and Draco opened his eyes smiling.  
  
"Oh you were just hungry then. "  
  
Junior kept crying and Draco got the point. Junior was really hungry. Sp he placed Junior in the crib once more and placed a soothing charm that would calm Junior down while he prepared his bottle.  
  
So grabbing the items he would need to make the bottle, thanking Hermione for showing him what he would need, Draco went downstairs to ring up a house elf. At the beginning of the year when they were first introduced to their common room, Professor Dumbledor had informed them that he had installed a button that would allow them to call up a house elf when needed. He said he knew they were going to be busy throughout the year and hoped this would help them in their needs.  
  
Immediately after pushing the button a house elf appeared before him. It was Dobby.  
  
" Master Draco, Dobby is so pleased to see you. "  
  
When Dobby had been a house elf to the Malfoys, he had been serving them the year Draco had been born. Seventeen years ago. Dobby had taken care of Draco since he was a baby had had formed a friendship no Malfoy had ever done with a house elf. Unusual yes, but Draco here was no ordinary Malfoy. Dobby had even taken it upon himself to visit Draco regularly to make sure he was ok or if he needed anything. Old habits die hard I guess.  
  
" Hey Dobby. I need you to do me a favor and I need you to keep a secret. Can you do that Dobby ? " Asked Draco.  
  
" Oh yes Master Draco. Master Draco can trust Dobby. "  
  
Draco sighed in relief. There were some things that he couldn't do alone. Even if he was a Malfoy. Making a bottle was one of those things. There was no stove or anything to warm the bottle up and they needed connections to the kitchen. Yesterday, he and Hermione had been using magic to heat up the bottle but they couldn't continue doing that forever.  
  
" Dobby I need you to make a bottle for me. It's for a baby. Do you know how to ? " Draco asked handing the items to Dobby.  
  
Dobby looked confused as to why Draco was asking such a weird request.  
  
" Yes Master Draco, but if you don't mind Dobby asking, why do you need a bottle ? "  
  
" Knowing he could trust Dobby Draco answered, " I have a baby. I'm a father now."  
  
Dobby eyes widened quickly suddenly worried and afraid. " Master Draco! If your father was to ever find out he will hurt you again! Master the baby could be hurt! "  
  
Draco's eyes darkened at he mention of his father. " He will not come near my son ever! He will not find out about him! " then slowly calming down Draco spoke again. " Dobby you can't tell anyone. Not even Professor Dumbledore or Potter. Understand ? "  
  
" Yes Master Draco. Dobby understands. Dobby shall go make the bottle now. "  
  
" Thanks Dobby. "  
  
With a snap of his fingers Dobby was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione let a smile touch her face as she saw Draco sitting in the common room, feeding Junior a bottle of formula. The baby curiously looking up at him, his hand holding one of Draco's finger captive in his hold. Draco was so caring and careful when he was around Junior.  
  
" Are you going to stand there all day admiring me ? I ask that you save that for the bedroom if you don't mind. Lil tykes eyes and all. " Spoke Draco, not once turning his back around to face her.  
  
Too bad that caring bit didn't apply to her.  
  
" Don't make me laugh. Me admire you, I don't think so. Also you better be keeping your hands and every body part to yourself in and out of the bedroom mister. " Hermione said carrying a white bag as she waked over to where he was and sat on the couch beside him.  
  
" Well you don't have to worry about that right now, because my hands are kinda full right now if you hadn't notice. " Draco said referring to how Junior had taken up all of his attention.  
  
Laughing lightly Hemione said, " I noticed but we have a lot to plan out before classes start tomorrow. We are on a time limit here. " Then reaching into the bag she had brought down with her she retrieved two silver square like objects.  
  
" What are those ? " asked Draco curiously.  
  
" These are " Miltada's Baby Sensors "  
  
" Of course it is! Everyone has a " Miltada Baby Sensor ". Don't know why I didn't realize it before. " Draco said sarcastically.  
  
" Oh quit it. You clip them to the waist of your pants ..or in my case, a skirt ...and if Junior is hurt or crying it will send a shock through our body to warn us. All we have to do is place his thumb on top of the sensor so it can gather his fingerprint. This way if we are both away from him, we know what is going on in a way."  
  
" But he cries for everything. If he is hungry or tired. We can't be always be rushing from class to see him if its just that. "  
  
" Exactly. So that is why it only sends a shock through us if he is in danger ot hurt. Plus there is an off button. We can turn it off if one of us is away and the other is with Junior. "  
  
" Alright. That just settles one thing. " Said Draco as he took the now empty bottle from Junior and gave it to Hermione.  
  
" What about when we are both in classes, not to mention our Head duties ? " Asked Hermione as she placed the bottle on the table beside her before turning back to Draco holding out her arms.  
  
As if it had already been planned out Draco placed Junior in Hermione's waiting arms, then grabbed a small towel to drape over one of her shoulders. Then settling back on the couch he watched as Hermione burped the baby.  
  
" Well I think I have an idea. " Draco said a little unsure.  
  
" You think ? " Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
" Well today when I woke up I had to feed Junior... "  
  
" I was wondering about that. How did you feed ? You don't even know the correct measurements. Oh my god! You poisoned our baby! " Hermione said crazily as she got up and nervously paced the common room.  
  
" I did not poison him. " Draco said trying to explain to Hermione. " I'm trying to tell you..... "  
  
She was not hearing any of it.  
  
" Call 911. Help! Our baby is dying! He's been poisoned! "  
  
Draco decided it would probably be better to let her cool down a bit before interfering. He had time.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Someone was the picture trying to get in. He sighed. Of course with his luck it would be the total opposite. So getting up from the couch he walked over to where Hermione was ranting about some potions that would help cure poisoning.  
  
" Hermione! Get it together. I did not poison him. Dobby made the bottle and he knew what to do. Stop acting like a mad woman. Maturity. We've already went over this. "  
  
Since she was once again deprived of her speaking ability, she went for the latter.  
  
" Ow! " Cried out Draco.  
  
She kicked him in the leg.  
  
" Hermione ! Hermione ! "  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other. That wasn't Draco's voice.  
  
" Hermione open up! Its us! " Said voice one.  
  
" Well that's going to help Ron. It's us. Us can be anyone. " Said voice two.  
  
" Oh. Well ..it's Ron and Harry ! " Yelled Ron.  
  
" Well she know s that now. Who else could be that stupid ? " Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Oi! "  
  
The bickering continued outside the portrait entrance.  
  
" Bloody hell! It's Potter and Weasley. Now what are we supposed to do ? " Exclaimed Draco.  
  
" Okay. We need to calm down and think ...." Hermione started.  
  
" They are going to find out about Junior. Accuse me of abduction. Hell they will probably accuse me of brainwashing you. " Interrupted a ranting Draco.  
  
" ......rationally. " Rolling her eyes she looked at Junior in his eyes laughing at his father acting so hectic. " you poor, poor baby. You have him as your father. Life is going to be hard for you. "  
  
Then quickly walking up to Draco she did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Whack!  
  
" Ow ! Damn woman! You are abusive! "  
  
She slapped him. What was she supposed to do ? Confess her undying love to him.  
  
' Like that will ever happen. ' Thought Hermione.  
  
" Hermione! "  
  
Ron's voice brought her back to reality.  
  
" Here take Junior and go to his room. Just wait there and try to be quiet. I'll try to get them away as soon as possible. Then I'll get back to you. " Hermione said pushing Draco towards the stairs who had Junior in his arms.  
  
Once Draco was safely in the room she quickly made her way towards the portrait. When it was open she was looking into the same goofy smiles she had seen for almost seven years now.  
  
The two boys had grown into men. Tall and well toned bodies from hours and hours of playing Quidditch. Harry's eyes were still bright green and Ron's the brightest blue. Girls all over the school were practically...no actually ..thrown themselves at their feet. You would expect them to leave their bushy brown hair friend alone in the shadows, but they didn't. Their looks might have changed but inside they were still her two silly best friends.  
  
" Hey you two. " Hermione said as she gave then each a hug. Then stepped aside to let them in. " What are you guys doing here ? "  
  
" What we can't see our favorite Hermione ? " Asked Ron.  
  
" I'm the only Hermione you know Ron. " She said laughing.  
  
" True, but you gotta love me. I'm to die for."  
  
" Then how come I'm still living after seven years ? "  
  
" Oh aren't you a smart one. "  
  
" And don't forget it. " Hermione turned around a confused look on her face. " Why so quiet Harry ? "  
  
Harry had been standing by the table not moving at all. Hearing Hermione's voice he turned around.  
  
Hermione swore her jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
Harry was holding Junior's empty bottle in his hand.  
  
" Care to explain ? " Inquired Harry.  
  
" Uhh..uhhh it's for my project. My project..for..for Muggle Studies. " Stuttered Hermione.  
  
" We have the same class and I don't remember any project that requires..bottles. " Piped in a curious Ron.  
  
" Uhh...extra credit. That's right ! Extra credit ! You know me. The little bookworm. " She said with unease.  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at each other skeptically but decided to shrug it off.  
  
" By the way, Mione I left my Potions book in your room. Snape will have my bloody head if I don't have it for class tomorrow. " Said Ron as he made his way climbing the stairs to her room.  
  
Racing towards her old bedroom Hermione tried to get there before Ron did. She knew if he opened the door and saw Draco holding Junior he would freak. Not to mention the fact the bedroom was now a baby room. That would definitely raise some questions.  
  
She brushed past Ron and threw herself across the door. Arms outstretched and breathing heavily Hermione spoke. " You can't go in there. Umm.. my room is a mess and ...I don't want you to see it. Embarrassing really. "  
  
" Hermione are you forgetting who you are talking to you ? Hello Ron here. King of the slobs! " Harry said laughing as he came to stand next to Ron.  
  
" Oi! That may be true but there is no need to say it out loud. " Ron said offended.  
  
" Yea. Yea. Now come on Hermione. No need to get all overreacted. " Said Harry as he pulled Hermione away from the door.  
  
" But Harry.. you don't understand..you..I ... " Protested Hermione.  
  
" Calm down! What's with you Mione ? Your acting very odd. Your acting like you have a big secret in your room. " Said Harry.  
  
" Yea. What you have Malfoy hiding in there ? " Said Ron laughing.  
  
" But... " She said protesting again.  
  
But it was no use. Ron was already opening the door.  
  
Ron gasped and Hermione closed her eyes preparing for the worst.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey all! Sorry don't kill me now! I just came back from vacation with my mom. It was a sudden surprise and there was no time to put up an authors note. Sorry ! But I'm back and I brought new chapters with me. Review! Review! Please!  
  
~ ArgentumRosa 


	7. You Expect Me To Believe This ?

Hey I'm back! ( Read author's note at bottom if you want to know the reason I was gone for so long. Sorry bout that. ) Anyways here are my thank yous to all my reviewers that I luv.........  
  
Manga Devil : I don't like it when they go straight to Dumbledore to sort their problems either, so I didn't do that in my story. Glad to know you feel the same way. I'm sorry I haven't been updating fast enough. If you want to know why I haven't just read my authors note at the bottom. Thanks for reviewing...twice! One of the best reviewers I have! Thanks!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet : Lol. I know you want to know what he sees..but you just have to read on.  
  
Emma - Kitty : My dork buddy ! lol. I have a balanced story! What would my English teacher think ?! I'd give her a heart attack knowing I did something right! loll.  
  
Devon : Thank you! Thank you ! Wow! Still the best story. I'm so proud.  
  
Light and Darkness : I was thinking of going to straight to Dumbledore..but I thought I'd do something different. But like you said I'm sure he knows already of what is happening.  
  
Paprika90 :That's right ..a cliffie! :: cues evil laugh music :: You will find out what they see in this chapter no worries.  
  
Sassy-Chey : Wow! From Germany! I always wanted to go there! No that it really matters but I'm half German. lol. Don't worry abut your grammar though. I've been in the U.S since I was born and I still don't know my grammar! loll. Thanks for reviewing !  
  
Cereza : My favorite flavor is cookies n cream. lol. You'll find out what happens in this chap. Also I read your story and it was great! I reviewed too!  
  
Metal Dragon1 : Thanks so much! I'm a special author! lol. Also your very funny too. Loved the review!  
  
Shadow Fox : Sorry the chapters are not longer. I try but sometimes I run out of ideas. Ill try to update ASAP! Thanks.  
  
Lalala : Thanks ! Finally was able to write another chapter!  
  
Rose : I know what you mean ! I was having so much trouble deciding whether or not he was going to see the baby or if an illusion charm was going to be on the room. I was torn..but I finally was able to decide what I was going to do! So read and find out.  
  
Yourluckycharm : Thanks for reviewing ! I hoped I didn't change him too quickly but apparently I did...o well guess I know now. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Elebereth : Well I am back and updating like I used to! So there will be more for you to read!  
  
Hermione Girl3 : Thanks. Updates on the way!  
  
Ger-Ger-says : Thank you ! thank you! Another chapter to read.  
  
AnimegirlH : lol. Well you find out what Ron sees and how it all plays out.  
  
Insanity-is-my life : Sorry to leave you hanging for a while..but not any more! Heres the next chapter!  
  
Venus : Thanks ! I'll keep writing and updating as soon as I can.  
  
Supreme Neo Countess : Lol. I luv leaving a cliffie when I can. You'll find out this chapter what happens.  
  
Rupy : I just had to have a cliffie. Change it up a bit. lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
ProudMudblood : I really do like your name! Darn right your going to be proud! lol. And thanks to listening to crazy old me! lol. And I'm so sorry I didn't mention his name! I totally forgot when I was writing the chapter. Anyways now we have to wait for the next chapter..chapter 8. I know for sure it's going to be on that because I have already written it down in the story. Sorry again! Be patient with me I forget a lot. lol.  
  
Keaira Malfoy : Don't worry about not reviewing chp. 5. You were busy and there was nothing you could do about. I know I have been busy busy lately and haven't written for a while. Thanks for reviewing! Also I just have to say I luv the name Keaira. I think its so pretty!  
  
I lov Redheads w/ Fangs : Lol. I got you to log in and review! Thanks so much!  
  
Amy : Cliffie ! Cliffie! Read and find out what happens!  
  
V Son Saiyan : Questions. Questions. All will be answered in time. lol.  
  
Masterofdisguise : Nooo don't go! I'm updating ! Updating ! Stayyyyyyyy.............lol.  
  
ShimmeringEvil : Thank you ! Thank you! Read some more!  
  
Sam8 : I know very evil of me. but it just had to be done...Read for the reactions.  
  
Samara Morgan-ring : lol. I'm sorry but my evil side of me just has to come out at times! But I have brought new chapters so live! By the way I read and reviewed your story! ..the one called " the other " ..I think its great. you have to write more soon!  
  
Openly Insane : lol. Yes a cliffie. I know they suck at times. But if it helps heres the next chapter!  
  
Tracy3 : Glad to know you hate the cliffy but not the story! Thanks!  
  
Kail Ceannai : Thanks so much! I luv it when I get reviews on the characters. want to make sure I'm doing my best to not make it seem unbelievable, cuz I know I don't like it when other writers do that.  
  
Pyrope : Yay ! New reader and reviewer! Glad you luv the idea.  
  
Dazed Panda : lol. Yes I left a cliffie. Want to know if they find out..Read ! Chapter is up!  
  
Mjade-1 : I couldn't resist not stopping there! Yea I know the whole 911 idea was kinda stretched out but I didn't know the number they would use and I was too tired to look it up. As for why Draco erased Hermione memory there is a specific reason..I just cant reveal it yet. lol  
  
Earwen Colomanel : Thanks so much for reviewing. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Karly_Girl27 : Thanks for reviewing. And no it wasn't weird. Hopefully I did everything right and you were able to know I updated. I'll keep doing that if u want just let me know its no problem.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 7 : You Expect Me To Believe This ?  
  
" Bloody hell! Are you kidding me Hermione ? " Said Ron.  
  
Hermione still cringing, shakily stood up to look at Ron in the eye. " Ron, look I can explain. "  
  
' Brillaint Hermione. Explain what ? He just saw Draco and Junior. How are you going to explain how you have his enemy and a baby in your room ? Way to go brainiac. ' Hermione thought.  
  
" Explain ? Your room is clean! And here you are making a big scene. I swear Hermione you're too much. Just too much. " Ron said shaking his slowly, as he opened the door more to reveal the room. Her room to be exact.  
  
It was exactly the same before they changed it to Junior's room.  
  
Pushing Ron aside Hermione ran to the middle of the room quickly inspecting every inch of the room. Everything was gone. Well everything of Junior's. Just disappeared along with Draco and Junior.  
  
Then realizing Harry and Ron were looking strangely at her, she got herself together and laughed uneasily. " What can I say I'm a bit of a perfectionist. "  
  
" Really ? I never would have guessed ! " Laughed Harry.  
  
" Well I still need my book and I'm not leaving until I find it. " Said Ron as he frantically searched the room. " My homework is in there and I don't feel like doing it over again! "  
  
" Understandable. " Said Harry.  
  
They both looked at each other briefly.  
  
" Potions! Yuck! " and they both shivered involuntary. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1 hour later...............  
  
" I can't believe it ! We have been searching forever for that book and we still can't find it. I'm positive I left it here. " Cried a frustrated Ron.  
  
" Well if I find it I'll be sure to give it to you. " Assured Hermione.  
  
" Fine, but I hope you find it fast. " Ron walked over to Hermione's desk and turned her chair backwards before taking a seat. " Harry's getting old isn't he ? Look at him. Ten minutes into the search and he went out. " Ron pointed out, gesturing towards the sleeping Harry on Hermione's bed.  
  
Walking over to the bed, Hermione took a seat on the bed careful not to wake him up. " Well you can't blame him. Professor Dumbledore has Harry working till he drops with all those defense lessons. He needs to be in top shape when he goes against Voldermort. " Hermione stroked Harry 's black unruly hair lovingly. She couldn't bear to lose Harry. He was family to her. Just as Ron was to her. "Plus with all his studies and Quidditch no wonder he is tired. "  
  
" Poor guy. He sure has a lot on his hands. Wish there was more we could do. " Admitted Ron.  
  
" Me too. " Whispered Hermione.  
  
Silence came over the room. The war was coming nearer and nearer. They could all feel it and they feared what was ahead of them.  
  
" Ugh! " Cried Ron.  
  
" Ahh! " Cried Hermione.  
  
" Huh ? " Said Harry.  
  
The bed had suddenly disappeared along with the rest of Hermione's furniture. Junior's room was now present.  
  
" Bloody hell! What is going on ? " Shouted Ron from his new position on the floor next to the crib still confused by the new turn of events.  
  
Hermione who had regained her senses faster stood in front of Ron waving her hands around slowly. " Ummm...this is all a dream. Just a dream. "  
  
Ron looked at her unamused. " Not working Hermione. "  
  
" Worth a shot. " explained Hermione shrugging her shoulders uncomfortably.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sounds of wailing.  
  
' Junior! ' Thought Hermione fearing he was in danger.  
  
" Lower your wand Potter. " Demanded Draco.  
  
Along with Junior's room reappearing Hermione had failed to notice that Draco and Junior had appeared in the corner of the room. Apparently Harry had noticed a lot quicker and had his wand pointed at Draco.  
  
" Not until I know what you're up to Malfoy. Give the baby to me. " Argued Harry.  
  
" Over my dead body! " Snapped Draco, who held Junior to his chest protectively.  
  
" That can be arranged ! " shouted Ron, who had now jumped into the argument. Moving to stand in front of Hermione Ron whipped his wand out and pointed it directly at Draco.  
  
Hermione just stood gaping at the scene before her. This could not be happening.  
  
However hearing the distressed cries of Junior, Hermione snapped herself out of it and took charge of the situation.  
  
" Harry ! Ron ! Lower those wands immediately! " Shouted Hermione.  
  
" Are you crazy ? This is Malfoy. Malfoy and a baby he probably kidnapped. In your room none the less ! " Argued Ron.  
  
" Told you he would think I kidnapped him. " Said Draco.  
  
Hermione just ignored him.  
  
" Hermione this is no time to get sympathetic. " Added Harry.  
  
" I'm not being sympathetic. " Claimed Hermione.  
  
" Well thanks very much. I feel the love in this room. " Drawled Draco.  
  
" Shut up! I don't need your smart ass comments right now. " Snapped Hermione.  
  
Draco just raised his eyebrow in her direction. Rolling her eyes Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron.  
  
" I'm worried about Junior. One little mistake and you could hurt him. Draco doesn't even have his wand out !There's things you don't know about. It's changed him. Even me. " Confessed Hermione.  
  
Reluctantly Harry lowered his wand but Ron remained the same. " How do you know we can trust him ? You even said you changed. How can I trust you ? " Ron amazingly said calm, but the hurt was still evident in his voice.  
  
" You can trust me because I'm Hermione. The same person you have known for seven years. Your best friend. I may have changed but the important stuff have stayed the same. " Walking slowly towards Ron, Hermione placed her hand over Ron's outstretched one that held his wand. " I love you Ron. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. You know that. "  
  
Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Ron lowered his wand. Opening his eyes he looked directly into hers. " I know. I love you too. I just don't want you to get hurt. " Confessed Ron.  
  
" Aww. This is all very touching but I'm kind of on a time schedule here people. " Interrupted Draco.  
  
Harry and Ron glared at Draco while Hermione spoke. " Where do you have to go that is so important ? You didn't tell me anything about having to go out earlier. "  
  
Confused as to why these two were able to have a conversation so easily, both Harry and Ron quizzily looked at Hermione and Draco. They sounded like...dare they say it .. a couple! Dun! Dun ! Dun!  
  
" Well change of plans. Just got an important memo that I have to attend to my dear. " Answered Draco.  
  
Harry and Ron's heads shifted to look at Draco directly.  
  
" I don't like this Draco. " Admitted Hermione.  
  
Their heads quickly turned back to Hermione.  
  
" Well me neither but I have to do this. Quickly! " Urged Draco.  
  
Their heads rounded back to Draco.  
  
" Well excuse me! We were in the middle of something and then suddenly you have to go. Sorry, but I can't help but feel a little suspicious ! " Hermione said bringing her hands to her hips.  
  
Back to Hermione. " Uh oh. Look Hermione's getting angry. " Whispered Harry.  
  
" Yea. You think she will hit him soon ? " Ron whispered back excitedly.  
  
" Well that's you. " Then seeing Hermione's glare, Draco rushed to rephrase his words. " I mean I'm not using this as an excuse so don't worry. Anyways hurry and take Junior. I need to go now. " Restated Draco as he passed the baby into Hermione's arms.  
  
Their heads swung back to look at Draco.  
  
" Right. Just leave your responsibilities with me. For all I know you could be out gallivanting with your Slytherin friends. Or worse with your whores! " Lectured Hermione.  
  
They were starting to feel a little light headed from all the head turning.  
  
" For gods sake woman ! I'm not going out for fun. It's business! Alright ? " Stressed Draco.  
  
They both took a seat on the ground.  
  
" Fine. Fine. Go on already. " Scoffed Hermione.  
  
Rolling his eyes Draco walked over to Junior and placed a small kiss on Junior 's head before turning to leave. As he was leaving he shouted to Hermione. " See you shorty! Be back soon. "  
  
" I'm not that short ! " Screamed Hermione.  
  
All she could hear was Draco's faint laughing.  
  
Sighing she turned back to look at Harry and Ron.  
  
She frowned.  
  
" What are you two doing ? This is no time to be laying around ? We have lots to talk about! "  
  
The two seventeen year olds groaned loudly.  
  
They both knew that a talk with Hermione was at least a two hour lecture.  
  
They were in for a long day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile Draco had already made his way out of Hogwarts and could easily apparate to his destination. His father had taught him long ago how to. Plus with his powers his father never knew he had learned a year earlier how to by himself.  
  
' Stupid arse of a father I have. ' Thought Draco and with the sound of a crack he was gone.  
  
Draco brought a hand to his stomach. A pain was piercing through him, but he paid no attention to it. There was no time to be thinking of his problems with his father or his pain. They were more important problems that have just come up.  
  
Harry and Ron knew about Junior. In no time at all everyone would know about Junior. Harry and Ron knew about him having a " truce " with Hermione. His powers had failed him in a crucial time and he knew why.  
  
Sarai Maylin Black.  
  
Looking around at his surroundings, Draco made his way towards the mansion on his left. Walking up the steps Draco paused a moment and held a hand to his head.  
  
A scream echoed all around him.  
  
Draco pressed his right hand to his stomach. Blood was flowing freely from the slash across his stomach.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Well..anyone up for tea ? " Suggested Hermione.  
  
' Maybe I should have left them to lay around. This way I wouldn't have to answer all these questions. ' Thought Hermione.  
  
She kept shifting Junior in her arms. He wouldn't stop fussing since Draco left. Cranky baby not good.  
  
" Tea ? Tea ? How can you be thinking of tea at a time like this ?! " Said Ron.  
  
" Calms the nerves ? " She said uneasily.  
  
" More like your nerves. Mione what's going on ? " Asked Harry.  
  
Hermione tried to think of something to get her out of this much but to no avail. She had to tell them the truth.  
  
" Draco is not going to like this. " Stated Hermione.  
  
" Draco ? Since when do you call him Draco ? " Asked Harry,  
  
" Yea. And why does this have to do with his likes and dislikes ? " Added Ron.  
  
" Well I'm pretty sure since this concerns his son he would like to know. He's very protective of him. " Answered Hermione.  
  
" His SON?!!? " Yelled Ron.  
  
" Yes his son. " Then shifting Junior around in her arms, she turned him so Harry and Ron could see his face. " Harry. Ron. I'd like you to meet Junior Malfoy. Well Junior for now. We're going to change his name later on. "  
  
They both stared at the baby's blond hair. His pale skin. His gray - silver eyes.  
  
" Ahhhh ! Mini Malfoy ! " Cried Ron.  
  
Finally it seemed Junior had had enough and started to cry.  
  
Ron and Harry looked petrified. A screaming baby was not in the hero job description.  
  
" Shhh. Shhh. It's okay baby. Daddy's coming home soon. " Hermione said trying to calm the baby. She began rocking Junior back and forth in further attempts at soothing him.  
  
After a few minutes she looked up to glare at Harry and Ron. They both took an involuntary step back.  
  
" Don't do that again! Use those brains that you have. Or whatever there is left of them! " She whispered harshly.  
  
Harry took another step backwards and pointed at Ron. " It was all him. He was the one who yelled. Not me. All his fault. "  
  
" Well thanks mate. " Ron said sarcastically. " Glad to know you will always have my back. "  
  
" I do. Anytime against evil I'm right there. But against Hermione. Sorry but you're on your own. " Confessed Harry, as he raised his hands in defense.  
  
Sighing Hermione turned her attention back to Junior. He was now looking at her with dark blue eyes. It wasn't the same bright blue eyes she was used to seeing. She guessed that he was calming down but was still troubled. She saw him open his mouth and let out a little yawn.  
  
" I really think we should talk more about this when Draco gets here. " She saw them open their mouth in protest but quickly spoke again. " Whether you like it or not, that's the way it's going to be. End of discussion. "  
  
Then looking around she saw the room was a disaster. The crib was turned over from when Ron had knocked it over when falling down. The playpen was also knocked over from where both Harry and herself knocked it over. A couple of Junior's clothes was strewn around the floor and several of his toys were scattered in every direction. So little time, but they happened to make a mess.  
  
Sighing she walked over to Ron. " Ron take Junior. I need to clean up this mess. "  
  
" What ? What? Why can't you hold Junior and I pick up the mess ? " Argued Ron.  
  
" Because you don't know where everything goes. " Hermione pointed out.  
  
" But you can tell me where everything goes and I'll put it there. " Ron argued even more.  
  
" I could but that would take to much time. Besides I do enough of that already. " Without waiting for any more protests from Ron she placed Junior in his arms. " Junior go with your Uncle Ron. There you go."  
  
As soon as Junior was placed in his arms Ron's eyes opened very wide and didn't move thinking he might drop the baby.  
  
" Harry !! I'm an UNCLE !! An uncle ! " Ron whispered very loudly, panicking.  
  
" Yes and Harry is an uncle too. " Said Hermione overhearing Ron as she was picking up some of Junior's clothes on the ground.  
  
" Ron !! I'm an Uncle !! " Harry whispered equally panicked as Ron.  
  
" What do I do ?! " Asked Ron urgently.  
  
" I don't know ! I never had a baby in my life! "  
  
" Well you lived with Dudley all your life ! That has to count as something ! "  
  
" Yea well you lived with Percy all of your life ! "  
  
" This isn't helping! " Complained Ron.  
  
Sighing Harry took a step forward so he was directly beside Ron. Harry used this to his advantage to take a better look at Junior. " He's not so bad you know. " Admitted Harry.  
  
" I guess your right. He's kinda ..cute. " said Ron, craning his neck as he looked closer at Junior. Then as if realizing he was complimenting Draco's baby he quickly added, " He must get it from his mother's side. "  
  
" Of course. " Agreed Harry. " Now that you mention it, I wonder who his mother is. "  
  
" Oi! Mione ? Who's the mother ? " Asked Ron.  
  
Hermione froze as she picked up another one of Junior's toys from the ground. " Uhhh..uhhh... "  
  
When she was thinking of answer, Ron noticed something different. " Mione ! Something changed. "  
  
Hermione let out a large breath she was holding, relieved Ron seemed to have gotten distracted with something else.  
  
" Yea. His eyes are blue! Their not that silverish gray color no more ! " Said Harry.  
  
Hermione froze again. She had forgotten about that. It seemed so normal to her for Junior's eyes to change, but she realized it wasn't everyday Ron and Harry saw that.  
  
" Ummm..."  
  
" Before you answer that Hermione I need to ask you a question. " Harry said in a deadly calm tone.  
  
" What ? " Hermione asked, a feeling of dread coming over her.  
  
" You're not hurt are you ? "  
  
" No. No I'm not. Why you ask ? " Hermione said after checking to make sure she wasn't.  
  
Harry's response was to hold up Junior's blanket that he had been covered in.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. Blood had stained the blanket.  
  
Rushing over to the side of the room they were in, Hermione quickly checked Junior over in Ron's arms careful not to hurt him.  
  
" He's not hurt. The blood isn't his. " Feeling herself tear up in relief Hermione took Junior from Ron's arms and held him close to her. " My poor baby. Don't scare me again like that. I was so scared. "  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione deadpanned not used to seeing their best friend acting like this. Could it be that Hermione was the mother ?  
  
Bang !  
  
The bedroom door slammed open.  
  
Hermione turned around to see what the commotion was and felt her heart stop for the second time that day. Her face turned white and felt faint.  
  
Draco stood in the doorway bruised and bleeding. His eyes connected with hers and she saw no emotions in them. Breaking the glance he looked down at his arms.  
  
Hermione's eyes followed his own and gasped.  
  
The body of a bruised and bleeding girl laid in his arms unconscious.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I feel so bad !! I'm so sorry !! I haven't been updating quick enough and I said I would ! Just there's so much stuff going on with school. Grades are coming in and I have to pull some miracles to get he grades I want. My grandma just had surgery for like the 14th time and I couldn't write. Plus I was sick! Hectic! Hectic ! So for those who have waited patiently I have a special gift ! lol. The next chapter is almost finished and should be up in two days at the most! Thank you ! Thank you to all who review and read my story! So now just leave a review and tell me what you think. It took me forever to do this chapter and want to know if it was worth it ! Review please !  
  
Luv ArgentumRosa 


	8. Meet Sarai Maylin Black and Devlin Chase

Chapter 8 : Meet Sarai Maylin Black and Devlin Chase  
  
Everyone stood staring at the girl in Draco's arms. No one moved or uttered a word.  
  
" This is ridiculous! Someone get some medical supplies to help her. Do you not see the she is hurt ? " Yelled Draco.  
  
This seemed to snap everyone out of it.  
  
" I swear your all a bunch of bloody idiots. And this is supposed to be the fucking heroes of the world. " Snapped Draco.  
  
" Watch it Malfoy. " Warned Harry.  
  
"I don't have to do anything I don't want Potter! " Draco said sneering.  
  
" That's it ! I've had enough of this! I don't know what I was thinking. I should have hexed you years ago! " Threatened Ron as he whipped his wand out once more.  
  
" Like you could you pathetic little weasel ! "  
  
Hermione sensing the tension rise, quickly jumped into before things got out of hand. " All of you quit it ! This is no time to be fighting. This girl is seriously hurt and could be dying ! But that doesn't matter obviously since you three are too busy being at each others throats! "  
  
" She is not going to die Granger. " Draco said in a deadly, grave voice.  
  
Without another word Draco walked out of Junior's to his room. As he left the others observed that he was limping, and a large slash on his back was bleeding rather badly.  
  
" Ron take Junior ! The both of you follow me. " Hermione said thrusting the baby into Ron's arms following Draco into the room.  
  
As she entered, she noticed Draco had already set the girl on the bed and was grabbing every type of medical supply available.  
  
" Don't just stand there Granger ! Move ! Help ! You too Potter ! " Roared Draco.  
  
He kept finding a new supply and dropping it on the bed, just find another. He also kept running a hand through his hair frustrated and confused. He didn't know what else to do.  
  
" Don't you dare snap at me! " Yelled Hermione.  
  
" I'll do whatever the hell I want! " Shouted Draco.  
  
" Don't you dare to speak to her like that! " Shouted Harry.  
  
" Why ?! She's just a filthy mudblood! "  
  
That was the last straw. Hermione had had enough of this childish behavior.  
  
Slap!  
  
" Don't you take your anger on everyone else! I know your scared. " Draco opened his mouth to protest. " And don't even think of denying it. You want her to live ? Then shut up and get me some warm water and a towel. I need to clean her wounds. " Instructed Hermione.  
  
Draco thought of saying something back but knew better and went to the bathroom to get what she asked.  
  
Hermione then focused all of her attention on the unconscious girl. Walking over to the bed she sat down carefully next to her making she she didn't hurt the girl any further. The girl was dressed in a lowcut halter top and tight black jeans stained with her blood. The clothes had rips and holes everywhere. There was a long gash along her stomach. From what she could tell it was pretty deep. Bruises and cuts covered her skin.  
  
Deciding to deal with gash on her stomach, Hermione muttered an incantation and in less than a second her shirt was removed, and she was left with a bra on to cover the top of her.  
  
At that moment Draco chose to walk in. Needless to say he was not happy with what he saw.  
  
" Are you mad ? How dare you expose herself like that! " Yelled Draco, arriving at Hermione's side with the bowl of water and towel.  
  
" Calm down already will you ? I needed to take her top off in order to clean the wounds. " Explained Hermione.  
  
" But Potty and the Weasel ? " Draco said gesturing to the boys in the back.  
  
Hermione smiled knowing Draco felt uncomfortable with the idea of Harry and Ron looking on at he girl when she was so exposed. There was so much unknown about him. She was learning the many sides of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Continuing to work on the girl, Hermione replied " Well, why don't you take ' Harry ' and ' Ron ' to Junior's room and show them around or something. "  
  
" But that would be nice. Me! Nice to Potter and Weasely ? I don't think so. Nope. Not going to happen. " Draco said shaking his head.  
  
" Well you could have said the same thing about me, but look. Here we are being civil towards each other. "  
  
" But your different. Your Hermione. "  
  
" No mudblood or Granger this time. Glad you remembered my name. " She replied cooly, his words still affecting her.  
  
Draco shifted his feet uneasily. " Yea about that. Umm..didn't mean that. My anger sometimes gets the best of me. "  
  
" Anger management comes to mind. " Hermione smiled at him. " Why don't you go show those two the room ? "  
  
Draco took a long glance at the girl on the bed.  
  
" Don't worry I'll take care of her. Go on already. "  
  
Draco started walking over to Harry and Ron. " Come on you peeping toms. Get the hell out of here. "  
  
Hermione turned around to face him. " Nicely Draco. " She had just finished cleaning the gash across the girl's stomach and used a bit of magic to help seal the wound. Those times in the infirmary with Madame Pompfrey really paid off.  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes. " Fine. Please get the hell out of here. "  
  
" Did you hear that Harry ? He said please. And here we thought he didn't have any manners. " Said Ron laughing.  
  
" Hey Weasel ! What the hell are you doing with my son ?! " Yelled Draco reaching out towards him.  
  
Ron wasn't laughing anymore.  
  
Suddenly Draco stopped and brought a hand to his stomach. His wounds had not been tended to and they were still bleeding.  
  
Hermione gasped. She had forgotten about Draco's condition. She had been so busy with the girl she completely forgot.  
  
" Draco Malfoy! Get over here right now! What are you doing playing around like that in your condition ?! " Fumed Hermione.  
  
" It's..." But Draco never got to finish what he was saying because Hermione interrupted him.  
  
" You know what ? I don't want to hear about it! Bring that chair over here and sit! "  
  
Knowing there was nothing he could do Draco complied and pulled the chair over to where Hermione sat on the bed..  
  
" Ohhhhhh someone's got you in check Malfoy ! " Exclaimed Ron.  
  
" Ronald Weasley! Enough of that. Go keep Junior occupied so I can finish up here. You too Harry. " Scolded Hermione.  
  
After agreeing both Harry and Ron left with Junior.  
  
" Sometimes I wonder if I have one child or four ! " Hermione checked Draco over and cringed. " I don't know how you didn't say anything. This is awful! I can only imagine the pain your feeling. "  
  
" I'm a Malfoy. We don't feel pain. " Draco replied.  
  
" Malfoy or not, everyone can feel pain. You just don't show it. " Hermione stood up, grabbed the bowl filled with the bloody water and towel. " Take off your shirt. I'll be right back. Just need to get some more water and another towel. "  
  
In the bathroom, Hermione dumped the water out and refilled it with new water. Before leaving she grabbed a couple of towels from the cabinet. Stepping out of the bathroom Hermione noticed Draco had already taken off his shirt exposing his hard, muscled chest.  
  
Trying to ignore the thoughts of how hot he looked Hermione sat at her previous spot on the bed.  
  
For several minutes Hermione worked on cleaning the wound on his stomach. She couldn't help but notice that it was exactly identical to the one the girl had. Ironic I think not.  
  
" So you going to tell me what happened or what ? " Asked Hermione.  
  
" If I said no...... " Returned Draco.  
  
" I'd still make you tell me. " Stated Hermione.  
  
" Thought so. You're about as stubborn as me. "  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled. " Yea well I get it from my mum. In fact she's worse than you and me combined."  
  
" I doubt it. " Draco retorted.  
  
" Well you don't know my mum. My dad has been trying to get her to confess that she was wrong about the fact she was allergic to strawberries. "  
  
" What's so bad about that. "  
  
" Well when she ate one she blew up like a balloon ! It's been 15 years and she still says it was the store's fault! Silly and stupid but that's my mum. " Recalled Hermione laughing.  
  
She contiued working on cleaning the wound. After a while a soft moan emitted from the girl. Draco immediately started to stand up but Hermione held him down. He looked at her a bit angry.  
  
" She's fine Draco. She's not going anywhere. "  
  
He didn't put up ay more protests but Hermione could feel him tense. He kept watching the girl and wouldn't tear his gaze away.  
  
Hermione wondered if Draco was in love with her. Could it be? The way he was protective over her. The way he looked at her. ' Naw. It couldn't be.' Thought Hermione. However, that didn't stop the stab of pain that she felt go through her heart. She quietly kept working.  
  
" Sarai Maylin Black. "  
  
Draco had been quiet for a while and Hermione was startled a bit when he talked.  
  
" Excuse me ? " Asked Hermione.  
  
He never took his gaze off of her.  
  
" Her name is Sarai Maylin Black. " Answered Draco.  
  
' Black?!?!?! ' Thought Hermione.  
  
" Yes Black. " Said Draco.  
  
' Can he read my mind ? Draco.....Draco can you hear me ? ' Thought Hermione.  
  
Without sparing a glance at her Draco spoke laughing lightly, " No I can't read your mind Hermione. "  
  
She frowned. " But if you can't then how come..."  
  
" I'm pretty sure I know how you act and think now." He tore his gaze from Sarai to look at Hermione. " Took me longer than it usually did to read people. You're one complicated chick, shorty. "  
  
Hermione scrunched up her face. " I'm not short. "  
  
He raised his eyebrow.  
  
" Your going to keep calling me that no matter what huh? " Asked Hermione thought it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
" Yup. "  
  
" Soooo...wanna explain this ? " She said gesturing to his state of condition. Inside Hermione was jumping for joy. He was related to Sarai. They couldn't be in love. That would be incest.  
  
' Freaker things have happened in that family. ' She finished with the gash on his stomach and magically sealed it up.  
  
" Sarai was in trouble. I went to help her. We both got caught in a bit of a fight. Made it back here. End of story, " he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"No. Not end of the story. We both know there is more to the story than that. Obviously Sarai is your cousin right? " Hermione grabbed a new towel and started working on cleaning the cuts on his face.  
  
" How did you know we were related ? " Asked Draco surprised. He frowned a bit as he saw how much blood was on the towel.  
  
" Think about it Head Boy. "  
  
" Right. Reading. Of course. Stupid question. "  
  
" How did you know she was in trouble ? " Hermione pressed the towel against his cheek and let it linger there.  
  
Draco sighed and closed his eyes. " When I was 10 years old, she was 9. We used to do everything together. We had the same things to go through. Both parents were Death Eaters. Cruel punishment. Left alone. Sarai was such a beautiful person. Inside and out. Her spirit was free and innocent. Then one day she comes to visit and she's different. No longer was she the happy girl. She was always a strong girl, but she looked so weak then. When I went to hug her she flinched. " He opened his eyes. " She had never turned a way from me. Never. I knew what was wrong. It had happened to me at the same age. I roll up her sleeves and I found bruises all along her arms. She was no longer allowed to be who she wanted to be. It was all up to the father. Just like my fate was in the hands of my father. I couldn't take it though. That night I made a potion that would allow me to feel any pain inflicted upon her. I would receive the cuts. The bruises. "  
  
" But you were only ten! How could you make such a potion ? I've read about those potions, they are extremely difficult! "  
  
" I'm a Malfoy. Family of the Dark Arts. "  
  
" What happened tonight ? " Draco was going to answer but a soft, tired voice called for him.  
  
Turning away and ignoring the pain in his back Draco made his way to Sarai, who had finally awoken.  
  
" Hey princess. " Draco smiled softly at her.  
  
" I'm tired. "  
  
Draco stroked her hair and placed a soft kiss on her temple.  
  
" I know. I know. "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later on that night Harry and Ron had left, only after Hermione agreed to have a serious chat at lunch with Draco, Junior and Sarai.  
  
After Sarai had awoken Draco had set up another bed in the bedroom for her to sleep on. It was a tight squeeze but they managed. It didn't help when Draco wanted a king sized bed for her. Only the best for my pricess he had said. Shortly after moving Sarai to her bed, she had fallen asleep again.  
  
Draco didn't leave her side all day. During that time she was able to treat the rest of Draco's wounds.  
  
Hermione had spent the remainder of the day with Junior. When it night time came she put Junior to sleep and retired to her room. Climbing into bed she saw Draco still sitting by Sarai's side. She dedcided to let him stay there for a little longer. Meanwhile she would look up names for Junior. It was time they had decided on his new name.  
  
Twenty minutes later she decided Draco should retire for the night.  
  
" Draco come to bed already. You had a long day and if Sarai needs you at all, you'll be right there. "  
  
He didn't move.  
  
" If you don't sleep you won't b ale to protect her if anything was to happen. You would barely be able to take care of yourself. Think about it. "  
  
This seemed the right then to say. After kissing Sarai goodnight he climbed into bed next to Hermione.  
  
After laying down for several minutes Draco realized Hermione wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.  
  
" Well ? " Asked Draco.  
  
" Well what ? " replied Hermione.  
  
" Aren't you going to go to bed ? "  
  
" Nope. Not until I find a name for Junior. He needs one and I'm going to give him one. I've put it off for so long. "  
  
" What about me ? Don't I get a say in this ? "  
  
" Sure you do. "  
  
Hermione started reading the book of baby name she had.  
  
" How about..." Satrted Hermione.  
  
" No. "  
  
" Well there's ..."  
  
" No. "  
  
" Okay. This looks.... "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Fine. How about...."  
  
" No. "  
  
" For Merlin's sake Draco ! How do you even know if you like the name ? I can't even utter a word. " Cried a distressed Hermione.  
  
" I just know. They're not good enough." Answered Draco  
  
" Fine. Let's see you do better. " Huffed Hermione handing Draco the book.  
  
Draco graciously took the book and quickly scanned the pages. In less than two seconds Draco cried out in triumph.  
  
" Aha ! There. Devlin Chase. See am I smart or am I not ? "  
  
" Devlin Chase ? "  
  
Hermione had to admit it was a good name.  
  
" Fine. It's a nice name. "  
  
Not that she would admit that he was right.  
  
" Good. Now sleep! "  
  
With that said Draco turned off the light and pulled Hermione to lay down. After thinking several seconds Hermione scooted over and rested her head on his chest.  
  
His arm wrapped around her and held her close to him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Harry ? "  
  
" Yes Ron ? " Asked a sleepy Harry.  
  
" I just had the weirdest dream. Hermione was friends with Draco. Draco was a father and if I remember correctly Hermione ...dare I say it..the mum. Bloody weird dream huh ? " Ron turned over in his bed. " Oh and I could have sworn Hermione and Draco were sharing a room. Sharing a bloody bed! "  
  
Ron laughed at himself.  
  
" Now that would never happen ? Hermione and Malfoy. What a laugh! " Ron said.  
  
" Uhhhh...Ron ? There's something you need to know. "  
  
" What's that ? "  
  
" It wasn't a dream. It's all true. "  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
" HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey! Another chapter up ! Hope it was good. But I have some sad news. This weekend I'm going to be babysitting. ALL WEEKEND. Which means no UPDATES! Not until Monday at least. Sorry. Sorry. Also I couldn't do my usual individual thank yous this chapter because I'm on a time schedule. I'' do them next chapter because I luv you all! I'm actually leaving right now to go baby sit. So I pulled this togeher with all the time I had left. So if you see any mistakes I wasn't able to proofread. Just ignore them for the moment please. PLEASE REVIEW ! I need your reviews. Your opinions.  
  
luv ArgentumRosa 


	9. Time And Ron's Temper

Time for me to say thank you ! I luv you all so much! By the way I'm sorry for the long delay! You will never believe what happened to me ! Read AN below if you want to know.........  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lillian-is-fickle : I make the funnies happen! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
shellbug : Lol. I'm trying as fast as I can. Glad you are so excited about it!  
  
Roxystarusa : Thank you ! Thank you !  
  
Emma-Kitty : Thanks! Hopefully it is still on the right track to your liking.  
  
Langocksa : Hey ! New reviewer! Yay ! You like me ! Keep reading and I hope you enjoy it !  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet : I'm so happy you like the name ! I was worried maybe it was a bad one . Thanks so much !  
  
Devon : Who hoo ! I still got you loving it !  
  
Harpiebird / Stephanie : Glad I'm making Ron and Harry funny ! Cuz that's what they are..hilarious ! And I want to thank you so much  
  
Hermione Girl3 : Yea the other boys were awake. I'll make a little mention of it in this chapter. Yay ! You like the names ! I love it when Draco is sweet. Makes you go awww!  
  
Rose : Finally I got them to start bonding ! I was so eager to do that but I didn't want to rush things and make the fic stupid. But I am finally able to start the romantic stuff !  
  
Shania Maxwell : :: Smiles all around :: Thank you !  
  
Monkisurf : I just love the funnies. The last scene was so typical of Ron. I just love him. He's too cute.  
  
Supreme Neo Countess : You want more ? You got more ! Thanks for the review!  
  
Paprika90 : Thanks ! Babysitting can be harsh. The teachers will find out but not now. Maybe next chapter.  
  
Amy : Drama makes the story worth the wait ! Well in my dorky opinion. lol. Thanks !  
  
Musa : No worries, poor Ron and Sarai are going to be happy soon. Just wait.....lol  
  
OBXglider : Thanks ! Sorry for the long delay ! I know you wanted it ASAP. Hope fully your still with me.  
  
Manga Devil and Dark Angel : Wow ! Two reviewers in one ! Well I know you didn't want a fight between Ron and Draco but there is gonna be one ! Not big ! Don't worry ! Just a punch! Sorry couldn't help myself. And thank you soooo much for the good luck wishes ! It made me want to cry ! I luv you guys !  
  
Cereza : Made you laugh ! But I'm sorry but I'm going to have to keep Devlin as Junior's name. I feel bad that you really don't like it but others do and I do too so I'm going to keep it. Sorry. Sorry. And HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY WISH !!  
  
Gwenivive : I will keep writing ! Thanks so much !  
  
Dreamflyr : Yup. Babysitting can have its major troubles! Thanks for reviewing .  
  
Quietus Mal Foi : Thanks ! I have plans for Sarai that are going to be crucial in the end. And sorry about the mix up but yes Chase is the middle name.  
  
MetalDragon1 : Haha. That would have been funny if he did! Darns should have put that in there ! And I think you are correct in your assumption.  
  
Karly : Hey Kailey ! Thank you very much ! Always luv hearing from you.  
  
Stargazer Starluver : Phew ! Saved myself there in the end ! Thanks!  
  
Elebereth : Oops ! I knew you wanted me to update earlier but I couldn't. I feel bad ! If you want to know why exactly read AN below.  
  
Tracy3 : Thanks ! Here's the next chapter !  
  
eruve tinwen : I think dumbo is Ron's middle name ! lol. A lot about Sarai will be mentioned in the next chapter!  
  
Dracowar : Glad you like it ! Thanks for the review !  
  
Keaira Malfoy : Oh yay ! You liked the name ! Congrats for your sister! And for you on becoming an aunt soon! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sakura : Wow !! That was so nice of you to take your time to write that. I am so happy you are luving this story! I just don't know what to say. But thank you! Thank you! That was sooo nice of you!  
  
Okay I am going to consider this my first flame. Let me tell you it wasn't nice. Kind of brought me down after a while, but I am happy that the feelings were expressed...  
  
Never Mind : All I can say is sorry that you didn't enjoy it. That it wasn't up to your standards. But I am not sorry for writing it the way I did. It seems many people enjoy it and I enjoy it the way it is. What can I say? My spelling and grammar will probably never be perfect. Yes I do know about beta readers and all but I don't have time to work it all out. As for my characters I like them the way they are. That's the thing about fan fiction you write it the way you want it to be. The way you want the characters to act. And this is the way I want them portrayed. You don't like then I suggest reading someone else's. Well that's all I really have to say.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 9 : Time And Ron's Temper  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to find herself alone. Draco wasn't there. Sarai wasn't even there.  
  
" Okay. Weird " She said out loud.  
  
' She shouldn't even be walking or moving. She was hurt so bad last night there is no way she could have healed so quickly. ' Thought Hermione.  
  
Taking a glance at the clock beside her she noticed it was it was seven o clock. Classes started at eight. Time for another day of school.  
  
Getting up from the bed Hermione started walking to Junior's room figuring Draco and Sarai would be there. As she neared the room she could hear them both talking. Quietly she stood beside the door hoping not to alert them of her presence. Peeking through the crack of the door she could see Draco, in his school robes, standing in front of Sarai, who was wearing a black mini skirt with a red tank top, holding Devlin in her arms.  
  
" Awww. He's so adorable Draco. He looks just like you. " Commented Sarai. " I don't recall you mentioning you had a son last time we talked. "  
  
" We haven't talked for a week. Why is that ? It seems whenever I tried to contact you I would be blocked. Care to explain ? " Asked Draco crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Hermione could see Sarai shamefully look towards the ground. " Well you see...ummm.. there was construction ..construction being done at my house. "  
  
" Construction ? " Draco asked skeptically.  
  
" Yup. Lots and lots of construction. Noises everywhere. "  
  
" And what does this have to do with me contacting you ? "  
  
" Too loud for conversation ? " Tried Sarai.  
  
" Drop the act. " Draco stepped away from her and started pacing the room rubbing the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. After a couple minutes he threw his hands up in frustration. " I don't understand ! Why did you block your mind ?! It could have saved you from a lot of pain. If you had kept it open we would have been able to communicate and I would have known what was going on. How could you be this stupid ?! "  
  
" I'm guessing the whole keeping the temper in check didn't work. " Quipped Sarai.  
  
Draco threw a stern look at her.  
  
" Right. No sarcastic remarks. Check. "  
  
" Sarai Black ! You were nearly killed ! " Scolded Draco.  
  
" I know. I know. " Replied Sarai.  
  
" I know. I know. " Mimicked Draco. " You obviously didn't know ! Those bruises and your blood everywhere proves to me you didn't. "  
  
" I thought I could handle it on my own. I'm not weak. I'm not some defenseless little girl who can't defend herself. " Yelled Sarai, as she stomped her foot..  
  
Smirking Draco spoke, " I know very well you can handle yourself. Always had to be tough. I loved it when you kicked those sorry arses they called boys when we were younger. "  
  
" Those were the days. "  
  
" Those were the days, but they aren't anymore. This is no poncy little arse no more. He's strong Sarai. You know it. I know it. Plus if my father was to join. There would be no stopping them. " Said Draco.  
  
" But your powers Draco! You could easily kill them off. I mean you just used them to heal me. Look at me I'm perfect. They would be out of our lives forever. We could go somewhere far far away. Don't you want that? " Sarai argued.  
  
' So Sarai does know of Draco's powers. ' Thought Hermione. She continued to listen to their conversation.  
  
" More than anything but it's not that simple. Something could go wrong. I could screw up and they would know what I am capable of. There are too many risks. We can't do this yet. " Draco stressed.  
  
Sarai plopped down on the chair that was next to her pouting.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. " Now don't do that. That's not fair. "  
  
She stuck her tongue at him.  
  
" Real mature. I swear your just like Granger. "  
  
Hermione gasped offended. ' He said he wouldn't call me Granger ! Ooo that makes me so mad! ' She fumed thoughtfully.  
  
Draco continued to speak. " Well not exactly the same. She doesn't exactly dress like you. Which brings me to my next topic. What exactly do you think you are wearing ? "  
  
" I thought you were smarter than that Draco. They are called clothes. They are designed to cover the human body. "  
  
" Well those pieces of cloth aren't covering much. Why do you insist on wearing these revealing clothes ? Wouldn't a nice, long sleeved robe be better ? "  
  
" Can I say tacky ? I like the clothes I have. Why ? Simple. Because I look hot in them. If I look hot then guys notice me. Hot guys notice me. Then I get to have some fun. " Sarai said suggestively.  
  
Draco raised a hand to his face obviously disgusted by the thought. " Don't say that! I do not want to hear anything having to do with your body and another guys body. I won't allow it. "  
  
Sarai laughed at this. " Calm down brother Draco. Don't worry I'm not getting down with another guy. Sarai is still the good little virgin. "  
  
Draco looked at her. " You better be. No sex until your married. You can't get married unless you date. You're never going to date at all. See. Simple. It all works out. "  
  
" But Draco ! That's not fair ! All the other girls are dating already." Huffed Sarai.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. ' That Draco sure is strict. I feel sorry if he ever has a daughter. Poor girl would never see the light of day. '  
  
With those thoughts Hermione walked back to her room. It was all family matters now.  
  
She grabbed her school robes that she would need for class and laid them out on the bed. Then she went off to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It was seven thirty already. She still had a lot to do before leaving.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After a five minute shower, Hermione was out of the bathroom already starting to change. Unfortunately, only clad in her lacy bra and underwear, she was so busy running over the list of things she had to do in her mind that she did not notice the door to the room being opened.  
  
That is until a swift slap to her ass brought her back to reality.  
  
Hermione quickly spun around only to be met face to face with mister Draco Malfoy himself.  
  
" Damn ! Your looking good Granger. "  
  
Hermione could only stare. From what? She did not know.  
  
" You know I think I rather like this look. You should wear this everywhere you go. " Suggested Draco.  
  
Hermione's eyes only widened.  
  
" Actually no. That would mean everyone would be staring at you. I don't like that. I don't like sharing period. Only wear that in front of me. "  
  
" Are you..you..are you crazy Draco ?! " Stammered Hermione. " I most certainly will not! "  
  
Then realizing what she was wearing grabbed her school robe in an attempt at covering herself.  
  
" Now. Now. No need to be shy. I've seen mostly all of it. Just need to get rid of those intriguing pieces of lace off and all will be revealed. "  
  
" Your a pig Draco. "  
  
" I know. Sad isn't it ? "  
  
" Get out. I need to finish getting dress. "  
  
" No. I think I'll just wait until you finish up. We have the same class next, which should be starting soon. It's seven thirty-five." With that said Draco laid himself across the bed making himself comfortable, his arms folded behind his head.  
  
Giving up Hermione hurriedly finished dressing with one thought on her mind convincing herself as to why she was doing this.  
  
' It's for time. Class is starting soon and fighting with Draco would only waste time. Yup. I'm just saving time. '  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Okay. I have everything right ? "  
  
Hermione had finished dressing and was hastily making sure she had everything done and settled.  
  
" Yes. " Droned Draco.  
  
" My books ?! I don't have my books ! You are a very bad helper Draco ! I don't have ..." Hermione stopped ranting mid sentence.  
  
Draco was holding up her books in his right hand.  
  
" Oh. Right. Good. Prepared is good. "  
  
" Can we go now ? " Asked Draco.  
  
" Yes. I think we can. " Said Hermione.  
  
Draco sighed in relief.  
  
" Wait ! We can't ! " Proclaimed Hermione.  
  
Draco brought a hand to his face. " What now ? " He mumbled.  
  
" Devlin! We can't leave him alone! "  
  
" He's not alone. Sarai is watching over him till lunch, where we will both meet back here and take over. Besides we both have that baby sensor crap you bought. Hermione we went over this we have to get to class. "  
  
" I can't leave him. He hasn't been apart from me since the day he got here. " Hermione walked over to where Sarai was holding Devlin in her arms. " Come here my baby. I'm not going to leave you. No I'm not. "  
  
" Oh yes you are. " Draco took Devlin from her arms and passed him back Sarai. " Take him into his room and close the door. Dobby will be here any minute to help you. I need to take this woman here to class. "  
  
" Finally ! I swear Draco I don't know how you put up with her. " Said Sarai.  
  
" Hey ! " Exclaimed Hermione offended.  
  
" I don't either. I'm just guessing it from all the years of spending time with you that did the trick. "  
  
" Hmph. " Sarai stuck her tongue at him once more before stomping up to Devlin's room.  
  
He turned back to Hermione only to be kicked in the leg.  
  
" Damn it ! Why do I always pick the crazy ones? First Sarai. Then Pansy. Now Hermione." Said Draco.  
  
" I need to be here with him. He needs me. I'm his mother ! " Argued Hermione. Then realizing that she had proclaimed herself as Devlin's mother even thought it had never really been discussed she quickly tried to explain herself. " I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I meant that... "  
  
Draco cut her off.  
  
" No. You're right. No reason to be sorry. Your his mum whether you like it or not. " Draco smirked at her, while Hermione gave a bright smile. " Devlin however needs his mum to go to class so she can be learn and become smarter than she already is. That way she can teach him things he doesn't know and help him using her knowledge. "  
  
" You're right. Well then off to class then. I don't know why you kept stalling all this time. We are going to be late thanks to you. It's seven forty-five! " Hermione said walking to the portrait, Draco following close behind.  
  
Hearing Hermione's words Draco's jaw practically hit the floor. Merlin help him, he was going to die soon. It was final. She was going to be the death of him.  
  
As soon as the portrait swung open Hermione and Draco were met face to face with a pissed off Ron and a guilty looking Harry.  
  
" I tried Mione. I tried to calm him down but his temper is just too much. You have to deal with him. " Said Harry.  
  
Then walking past her, he seated himself on the couch.  
  
" What are you talking about ? " Asked Hermione.  
  
Needless to say Harry didn't have to answer.  
  
" Hermione !! I demand an explanation! What exactly are you doing with Malfoy !? " Roared Ron.  
  
" Ohh no. I thought we went over this already. " Hermione looked to Harry, who was practically falling asleep.  
  
" He woke up last night thinking it was a dream. Then I told him it wasn't and he exploded. The whole entire night he wouldn't stop going on and on about it. None of the guys were able to sleep! The whole entire night ! " Whined Harry. " I want sleep! "  
  
" Typical. Just typical. " Drawled Draco.  
  
The comment however just ticked Ron off even more.  
  
Bam !  
  
Ron punched Draco right in the face.  
  
Rubbing his jaw, Draco was furious. He punched Ron right back. " Stop it this instant ! " Yelled Hermione. " Enough. We have to get to class..now ! Ron you punched Draco isn't that enough for right now ? "  
  
" No. I want to kill him! " Ron admitted stubbornly.  
  
Hermione sighed. " Ron it has to do for now. "  
  
" Fine. " Ron muttered.  
  
Then taking his chin in her hand she examined his face. " Look at you. Your a mess. Here let me help. "  
  
After Hermione said a healing charm for Ron, she said another one for Draco who was complaining of being mistreated and abused.  
  
" What a baby. " Muttered Ron while grabbing his books which were on the ground still angry. He looked over at Harry who was still on the couch.  
  
" Harry !! " Ron shouted.  
  
Hearing his name being shouted Harry jumped from the couch where he was silently snoozing. " I'm up ! I'm up! I wasn't sleeping. Nope. Not me ! "  
  
" For get it Harry. Let's go! We have class ! We have 5 minutes to get to class ! " Cried Hermione.  
  
Harry followed Ron and Hermione who were making their way out of the portrait.  
  
Draco meanwhile slowly made his was behind them. " Hey shorty! I still have your books." The portrait closed behind him.  
  
" Great ! He even has a nickname for her ! Bloody hell! I'm going to kill him! " Shouted Ron who had become fully enraged once more.  
  
" RON !!!!!! "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It's final ! My luck is the worst ! I had my next two chapters written and was ready to post it when my grades come in !! You see all my grades were good except my algebra grade. I got a D-. So as luck would have it my mom grounded me from the comp ! I wasn't able to update ! For a week I think it was ! I was so mad I went to confront my teacher and we went over all my grades and calculated it up. It turns out she did it wrong the first time! I really had a C+ !!!!! So when it was all cleared up I was able to get this chapter posted ! My mom said that a C+ was sort of acceptable so she let me back on the comp! I swear I was going to kill my teacher ! Anyways I got the chapter up !!! :: smile smile :: So please review !!! I need it like I need air ! Lol. Sorry for the stupid delay. I luv u all !!!!!!!  
  
luv ArgentumRosa 


	10. The Tears Never Stop Falling

Hey all! I'm back with a new chapter ! So many reviews !! I'm so happy ! So much support too! My thank yous to all !  
  
Also good luck with your grades everyone !!! Everyone needs encouragement and good wishes !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Devon : Aren't teachers the cruelest ?! Well at least I know I'm not alone. Thanks for the great support. I can't wait to read yours when it's posted. Let me know when you do.  
  
Shadow fox : Well I made this chapter longer hopefully cause you asked for it! I think I really did!  
  
Jessica : Well here's the next chapter ! And yes Sarai is going to be here for the rest of the story. A new official character! I think she will fall for one of our loveable hunks! :: hint hint ::  
  
Mjade-1 : I'm so happy you liked the name! lucky though ! You got a B! And your friend an A ! Can I say smart ! You make a tiny mistake and the teachers mark off! Like I have said Teachers can be cruel ! What am I saying can for ? The ARE cruel! Lol. Thanks for the support!  
  
Dracodolenz : Next chapter for sure the teachers will start to get involved. Time to bring some more chaos to the story ! I'm so happy you found this story too ! Thanks for R/R!  
  
Anime Goddess15 : Hey at least we are trying! I say blame the teachers ! I'm glad you like the funnies so much ! And that part with the bra and underwear I just had to put it in! Time for some of the old Draco tocome back ! He's changed but not in all ways !  
  
Starring-milha : Thanks ! Lol. Glad you loved the cha cha part ! Sometimes I will even read it and laugh! you can just imagine Draco doing that! Lol  
  
Dracowar : Lol. Keep on laughing and reading ! But there will be more angst in this chapter. Hopefully I put in a couple of funnies.  
  
Supreme Neo Countess : Your wish is my command ! Another chapter !  
  
V Son Sayian : :: Stabs her math book :: Well I feel better! lol. We will start learning more in this chapter about Devlin and Draco's power. More will be revealed next chapter. Same goes for Sarai. Who knows what out fiery red head will do next ! lol.  
  
Cereza : Thanks so much! And I love your story! Please let me know when you update again !  
  
Harpiebird : Whenever I think of Harry and Ron I think crazy, dumb funny! They are just too much. And our lovebirds..Draco and Hermione...awww! lol.  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet : Harry. Harry. :: shakes head :: poor Harry always stuck in the middle. He just wants sleep !  
  
Julia : Ohh darns ! I confused you. Let's see if I can clear things up. Draco and Hermione are not together. Though they may act that way somethimes they are not. They are coming to realize they have feelings for each other but have not openly expressed it. They are just sticking to each other right now because of Devlin. Though secretly they don't mind this extra time spent together. They are his parents in a way. Draco is the dad. Hermione is the mum. If there is anything more I can help clear up let me know. Hopefully I helped. I want you to understand the story and enjoy it !  
  
JoeBob1379 : Well I got three reviews for three different chapters in one day ! From you! Yay! Thank you ! Happy to make you laugh !  
  
Roxystarusa : :: smiles :: Thank you! Thank you !  
  
Emma- Kitty : Thanks so much for understanding ! :: cue hero music :: One day I will conquer Algebra! lol. Gotta love Ron's reaction ! As for missing something I don't think you did. I think you just got a little confused. Draco so far has shown different forms of his powers. He is able to do magic very easily woithout a wand. He has suggested that he can communicate telepathically with Sarai so far. He was able to heal Sarai using his powers. I haven't fully come out to explain everything about his powers. It 's coming along though.  
  
ShimmeringEvil : Update is here !  
  
Bastet-the-cat-goddess : lol. I would die to be the mum of his child ! Hell I just be happy being with him !  
  
Elebereth : Thanks for understanding ! Teachers = bad nasty evil cruel...you get the point. Sorry it was short but this one is longer !  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin : Glad you like the portrayel. The relatinship will be getting better..romantically better. lol. Hopefully I'll keep writing it to your liking. Thanks.  
  
Kristy : You're right ! Parents are the worst! Here I am ranting just about the teachers ! I forgot the parents ! grrr....But your review made me better. Thanks.  
  
Keaira Malfoy : It would be funny to see what would happen! I will be exploring the idea of Hermione dating status more..we area just going to have to wait a bit more. And wow ! A girl !You're having a niece! Lucky you.  
  
Taylor : Thanks! The writing will continue ! Reviews like yours make it possible!  
  
Just-some-girl1 : I don't even know what's wrong going to end up doing in the end ! lol. So many angles to explore ! My idea of fun! lol  
  
Azura14 : Well I finished the chapter as fast as I could and I started working on the next one already !  
  
amy : Draco and Hermione's romance will start ...in this chapter ! The reason Sarai doesn't really like Hermione will also be revealed in this chapter. So many things going on !  
  
Dark Angel and Manga Devil : Thank you! Thank you! The understanding is welcome ! And to answer both of your questions as to when the romance starts you will be happy to know it starts in this chapter ! I updated sooner ! I'm getting back into the habit of fast updating again! So there are no excuses !  
  
Rupy : Thanks ! More chapters on the way ! And faster too!  
  
Stargazer Starluver : lol. Don't worry ! It's supposed to be funny ! I'm always tring to drop the funnies in every chapter! Sarai won't become snobbish! I would hate myself if I did that. I have plans for her personality. Thakns for the good luck wish ! I really appreciate! I need all the luck I can get ! lol.  
  
Paprika90 : I've been to summer school too! I hate it ! If i don't get my math grade up I will have to go too! Less writing ! Nooo! The horror ! :: collects herself :: Hermione is the mum and Draco confirmed it! More feelings between the two! And would Ron be Ron without his temper? I think not ! lol. More about Sarai will be revelaed in the next chapter for sure ! I am all bout solving the mysteries of each person! Dumbledore and the professors will start to get a clue soon. They have eyes in the back of their heads! ...or the can transfigure into a cat and snoop around ! Clever witches and wizards they are! lol.  
  
Langocksa : Hey ! I have a plot developing ! Go me ! lol. Sarai and Hermione's feelings toward each other will be revealed in this chapter and more later on too. I have big plans for Sarai's personality. Cause your right she is innocent but she isn't. Gotta love those characters!  
  
Mrs.-Kelsey-Felton : Thanks ! I'm so happy you love it !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 10 : The Tears Never Stop Falling  
  
Draco and Hermione went to their first class, Advanced Arithmacy, while Harry and Ron went to their first class, Advanced Transfiguration. The classes went on without a problem and they all met up at Snape's class. They all had Advanced Potions next, both Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was a doomed fate.  
  
" Harry. Harry. " Whispered Ron, as he nudged Harry awake.  
  
Harry was falling asleep and was paying no attention to the class at all. That was not a good decision to make in Snape's class.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Ron with his droopy eyes. " I hate you. I really hate you. In fact I think I love Malfoy more than you. "  
  
Ron gave Harry a weird, but skeptical look.  
  
" Right. Went to far on the Malfoy bit. Not possible anyway. " Replied Harry a bit hunched over as he prepared to close his eyes once more.  
  
" Mr. Longbottom !! " Snape's cold voice boomed over the entire class.  
  
Immediately every Gryffindor sat straight up.  
  
" Ahh! " Cried Harry. He had fallen out of his seat when he had heard Snape's voice yell out. He wasn't prepared for the beautiful wake up call.  
  
Snape turned his sneering gaze on Harry. " Mr. Potter if you can not sit in your seat properly at this point in your life then I believe we should have a serious talk with Professor Dumbledore. "  
  
All the Slytherins laughed at poor Harry.  
  
Snape. Always trying to find a reason to humiliate Harry. Snape turned his attention back to Neville.  
  
" Mr. Longbottom. Does my lesson bore you so much that you have taken it to fall asleep in my class ? " Snape asked.  
  
" N.no pro.professor. " Stuttered Nevile.  
  
" Twenty points from Gryffindor. For Mr.Longbottom's lack of attention. How you ever made it to this class I will never know. " Snape looked at Neville disgusted before turning to look at the rest of the class noticing the tired looks on all the Gryffindors. The Gryffindor boys to be exact.  
  
Sneering he said, " Look at this. The brave Gryffindors all sleeping in my class. Forty points from Gryffindor for lack of respect. "  
  
Groans from all the Gryffindors was heard.  
  
Snape sneered went back to his lesson, " As I was saying...." Then stopped in mid sentence. Hermione could see pain in his eyes for a second before the became cold once more. She had learned to catch these things more easily from her time spent with Draco.  
  
Speaking of Draco, she had not heard one word from him since the arrived in class and went their seperate ways. And that was saying something. She turned to the right hoping to catch his eye.  
  
She sighed. She caught his eyes. His cold, guarded gray -silver eyes.  
  
A look of disgust crossed her face. It seemed someone else had caught the eye of Draco. Pansy was currently draped over him, her body pressed against him. She seductively ran a finger down his face.  
  
' Digusting ' She thought. She focused her attention back on Snape.  
  
" Class is dismissed! Get out ! " Snapped Snape before he swiftly left the classroom.  
  
Everyone looked uneasily at each other before one by one they left. Only Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron were left.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione put up a hand to stop him. " Not now Ron. Later. We are all going to meet back at the room during lunch. Just wait. "  
  
Ron pouted. " Can't I just punch him one more time? Please Mione ? "  
  
Hermone, thinking back to what she had seen Pansy do with Draco took a moment to pause to consider this. Pain struck her heart at the memory. It would be nice to see him receive a little pain right now. It would make her feel better.  
  
She heard Draco give a distinctive cough and turned to face Draco with his disbelieving look and Ron's hopeful face. " No. Later. "  
  
She had to think rationally. She was Head Girl after all.  
  
" Oh so now your giving him permission to hit me. Oh but not now. It has to be later. " Scoffed Draco.  
  
" I need aspirin. " Said Hermione.  
  
" Asperin ? Who's he ? Your boyfriend ? So your going to go run off with him now ? " Asked a clueless Draco.  
  
" No you lunkhead. It's the name of muggle medicine. " Hermione said as she sat down in one of the desks, rubbing the temples of her head.  
  
" How was I supposed to know ? " Draco said as he walked over to her. Taking her hands away from her head he started to massage them himself. " Do I look like I live in the muggle world ? It would have helped if you mentioned that earlier. "  
  
Gagging noises were heard from beside them. Ron looked on at them disgusted. " Please refrain from any lovey dovey crap in front of me. "  
  
" Oh grow up Ron. He's not my boyfriend. If I did have one you know I would tell both you and Harry. "  
  
" Speaking of Potty. Where is he ? " Asked Draco.  
  
They looked around until they spotted a mess of jet black hair hunched over a desk. Harry had not moved at all from his seat and it appeared he was asleep.  
  
" Oh Harry. " Sighed Hermione. Getting up she walked over to him and started to shake him gently. "Harry. Come on Harry. Wake up. "  
  
" No. Go away. " Murmured Harry.  
  
Hermione crouched down until she was head to head to him. " Harry you need to wake up. Look you don't have a class next so you can go lay down and take a nap. Sounds good right? "  
  
Harry lifted his head, his sleepy eyes looking at her. " Okay." Then he immediately dropped his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
Smiling Hermione ran her hand through his hair. " That means you have to get up. " She put a hand to his head and frowned. He was warm.  
  
Getting up, Harry grabbed his things and started to make his way out of the classroom. Walking back to where Draco and Ron stood she spoke to Ron. " Can you make sure he gets back okay ? I think he is starting to get sick. He might be running a slight fever. I'll meet you two in Charms class. "  
  
" Fine, but no funny business between you two. " Said Ron.  
  
" I promise. " A crash was heard near the door. Draco started chuckling.  
  
Harry had run into the door.  
  
A desperate look came on Hermione's face. " I think you better go help him now. "  
  
After Ron and a stumbling Harry left the classroom Hermione faced Draco. " That wasn't funny."  
  
" Are you kidding ? That was hilarious! Perfect Potter running into the door. Bloody genius he is! " Laughed Draco.  
  
"Yea, well we got more important things to deal with. Do you know why Snape left so quickly? That isn't like him to run off like that. " Asked Hermione.  
  
Suddenly Draco's eyes turned cold. " No. I'm not his mother. I don't look after him. It's not my job. "  
  
" Don't get snappy. I know you know. Or was it that you were too busy sucking face with Pansy to realize anything ? " She replied hotly.  
  
Smirking Draco said, " Someone jealous ? "  
  
" Jealous ?! Ha! I'm most certainly am not. Jealous of Pansy ? That slut? No way! " She exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Then in one swift move Draco pulled her body against him, his arm resting on her waist. Bringing his other free hand to her face he brushed a few curls back into place. " You know I like that you are taking your time to do your hair. It makes you look so lovely. " He ran a finger down the side of her face until it rested on her lips. " Pansy is nothing but a cheap ride. "  
  
Breathing heavily Hermione pushed herself away from him. Face flushed she said, " Yes. Well..we have class together next. So until then I'm going to leave.to go..to..because I have to go to the library. Yes the library. So good bye. "  
  
Then without another word she ran out of the classroom. To say the least Snape's odd behavior was long forgotten.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next couple of classes passed in no time. However for Hermione it seemed extremely long. She could not forget what had happen earlier with Draco. It seemed unreal. Sure they shared a common room together. Sure they shared a bed together. Sure they were raising a kid together. It was nothing unusual. Right ?  
  
Advanced Charms seemed to never end. Sighing Hermione looked at the clock for the hundredth time. Two more minutes until it was lunch. A slight commotion to the side of her caught her attention.  
  
It was just Ron. He was fidgeting in his seat. He was bored and tired. Most of all he was hungry. A hungry Ron was the worst person to be with.  
  
After the episode with Draco, Hermione had run off to see how was Harry doing. Ron was there when she arrived looking a little distressed. Hermione didn't even need to ask why. Harry was laying on his bed pale with dark bags under his eyes. Hermione suggested going to Madame Pompfrey but immediately Harry refused." I am not going to see that chocolate crazed woman! I admit she is a good healer but if I go in for a simple check up I wont be able to leave until four days later with five pounds of chocolate in my stomach ! "  
  
Hermione knew he would get worse if he didn't at least rest. She finally convinced him to take a sleeping potion saying that both her and Ron would be back to pick him up at lunch. They just mentioned to the professors that Harry had not been feeling well and was resing to recooperate.  
  
The chiming of a bell stirred Hermione out of her thoughts. Class had ended and it was finally lunch.  
  
" Thank Merlin ! Lunch ! Food! I'm not going to die ! " Cried an overdramitic Ron, as he gathered his stuff.  
  
" Oh please Ron. You were not going to die. I swear. You boys and your stomach. " Said Hermione as she finished packing her stuff. The baby sensor, which was clipped on to her skirt, connected with the desk and Hermione decided to put it away. She was on her way to see Devlin right now anyways.  
  
" I swear. You girls and your non exsistent stomach. " Ron shot back. " Ohh look a piece of lettuce. There's my meal. " Ron said mimicking a girl's voice.  
  
" Oh stop it! " Hermione said punching him in the arm.  
  
Jokingly Ron put up his hands in a fighting position. " What ? What ? You wanna fight ? Think you can take me ? "  
  
Playing along Hermione put up her hands up in a fighting position also. " Oh I think I can."  
  
Ron took one look at her fists, then at her determined face and ...ran for his life. " You'll never get me ! " He shouted.  
  
Chasing him out of the classroom Hermione's laughter could be heard miles away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After their little chase Hermione and Ron had stopped by to pick up Harry. When they were all set to go they headed to the Heads common room. After saying the password they all stepped throught the portrait to stumble upon a sight leaving Harry and Ron diebelieving.  
  
There was Draco Malfoy, king of Slytherins, holding a crying Devlin in his arms. He was slowly, swaying side to side to help soothe the baby. Draco was rubbing Devlin's back soothingly when they heard him speak. " Hey big guy. None of that. It's ok. Daddy is here." He continued to whisper calm words to Devlin in hopes of calming him down.  
  
Ron turned to face Harry. " Did you know he was human ? "  
  
" Well kinda. I mean he looks human. " Harry said, feeling much better after a long needed nap. Who said chocolate is the cure for everthing ? Sleep is better.  
  
" Hmmmm. " Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
" Well he could be a demon in disguise. " Suggested Harry.  
  
Ron excitedly snapped his fingers. " That's what I thought! I knew something was always wrong with him."  
  
Meanwhile Hermione snapped out of her trance worry written all over her face. Walking up to them she placed her hand gently on the back of Devlin's neck. " What's the matter ?"  
  
" I don't know really. I felt the sensor go off a little while ago. Damn! That thing really burns. I immediately came up here and Sarai was holding Devlin in her arms who was crying hysterically. " Answered Draco.  
  
' The sensor! I took it off for one second and what do you know? It decides to go off ! Well at least Draco was here. ' Thought Hermione.  
  
She turned to face Sarai who was seated on the couch behind her looking pretty worried herself. " What happened ? " She asked.  
  
Sarai just pressed her lips tightly together and stared at her.  
  
Hearing nothing Draco turned around to see Sarai's reaction. He sighed. " Che cosa è errato? " ( What's wrong ? )  
  
" Harry ! Listen ! He's speaking in a different language ! He is a demon! " Whispered Ron.  
  
" Niente " ( Nothing. ) Replied Sarai.  
  
" Niente ? Non assomiglia a niente. " ( Nothing ? It doesn't look like nothing. )  
  
" Non la gradisco appena. È quello un crimine? " ( I just don't like her. Is that a crime ? )  
  
" È ci una ragione per la quale particolare? " ( Any reason in particular ? )  
  
Sarai just raised her eyebrows and made a face.  
  
Draco laughed. " Mi non dico il vostro jealous? " ( Don't tell me you are jealous ? )  
  
" Così che cosa se sono? Tutta del giusto improvviso entra nella vostra vita e siete scopati via. Che cosa è accaduto alla vostra politica di uso e di scarto? Che cosa la rende così differente? " ( So what if I am ? She all of the sudden just comes into your life and you are swept away. What happened to your policy of use and discard ? What makes her so different ? )  
  
" Non so. È accaduto appena. È differente. Non posso spiegarlo. " (I don't know. It just happened. She's different. I can't explain it. ) He looked at Sarai's pouting yet angry look. He smiled. He couldn't count how many times he had been given that look. " Ma conosco questo. La vostra ancora mia ragazza. Siamo andare giusto dovere ottenere usati al fatto che posso avere due ragazze ora. " ( But I do know this. Your still my girl. We're just going to have to get used to the fact that I may have two girls now. )  
  
"Siete l'unica famiglia che ho lasciato. State andando dimenticarmi tutti circa ed andare. Non li desidero lasciarli. " ( You're the only family I have left. You're going to forget all about me and leave. I don't want you to leave me. )  
  
" Non li lascerei mai. " ( I would never leave you. ) He smiled at her happy expression. " Sapete che ancora dovete apoligize a lei? " ( You do know you still have to apoligize to her ? )  
  
Rolling her eyes she said, " Se devo. " ( If I have to. ) She turned to Hermione. " Sono spiacente. Quello era rude di me. " ( I'm sorry. That was rude of me. )  
  
Draco raised his eyes to the ceiling. She just had to be stubborn. " English Sarai. English."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a sarcastic smile. Then turning back to Hermione she said, " I'm sorry. That was rude of me. "  
  
Hermone smiled reasssuringly. " That's okay. By the way very impressive. What was that ? French ? Italian ? German ? "  
  
" Italian. " Said Sarai.  
  
" That's wonderful. Who taught you how to speak that ? Your mom ? Dad ? " It seemed Hermione was trying to start things over as well as Sarai. "  
  
Sarai's eyes looked pained for a second before she brightened up." Actually it was Mr. Smug himself over there. " She said pointing to Draco. But Draco was not paying attention at all anymore. His attention was all on Devlin who was still fussing.  
  
Sarai's grin grew. " Oh excuse me. It's Mr. Daddy now. Huh Draco ? "  
  
However Draco was still not paying attention. His brows came together in confusion, his hand still gently rubbing Devlin's back. Hermione brought her hand to the back of Devlin's neck once more. Still worried Hermione placed a hand on Draco's tense shoulder and was about to speak when she felt an incredible tug at her stomach.  
  
Looking around she became distressed. She was not in the common room anymore. She was on the fields of Hogwarts grounds. Images blurred past her. Quickly she shut her eyes. Screams and pained cries caused tears to leak out of her closed eyes. It was all to real. There was too many emotions. Gasping she opened them up only to wish she hadn't.  
  
She was on a battle field. She was in a war.  
  
Blurred images of bodies laying everywhere swept past her. Black robes blocked her image. Green, blue, white, lights streamed form every wand.  
  
She turned to look at the ground beside her and cried out. " Neville !! Oh no. Please go away. Please. "  
  
An image of Neville's body was laying dead on the grass. Hs blood surrounded him in a pool.  
  
Trying to get the picture out of her mind she turned away and ducked her head. However her head came in contact with something warm and firm. It was Draco's arm. She had never let go of his shoulder and he was here with her. She wasn't going to let him go now.  
  
Draco was looking straight ahead. Dead to everything around him it seemed. Devlin was in his arms crying. Pouring his eyes out. The painful sound caused Hermione to cry only harder. Her hand still rested on Devlin's neck and she rubbed it gently to help calm him down thought she knew it was useless. This scene was too horrible to take. " Draco !! Oh Merlin! Draco! Please look at me! " She cried.  
  
He quickly whipped his head to look at her but in that instant the scene blurred. Hermione clutched onto Draco tighter, her eyes shut once more and kept her hand on Devlin to make sure they didn't leave her side one instant.  
  
Her eyes snapped open at the sound of a cold hearted laugh. The sound made her blood freeze. She was aware of several other voices. Some crying. Some pained. Some with now emotion at all.  
  
Daring to look at the scene before her she turned her head slowly. Scared to see what was next.  
  
She put a hand to her mouth and more tears trailed down her pale cheeks.  
  
Blurred images of Harry, Ron, Sarai, Draco and Herself was seen. Three death eaters stood in front of Ron and herself blocking their path as they struggled to enter the room. Sarai was sprawled on the floor in the corner of the room unconscious. Harry stood in front of Voldermort his wand whipped out in front of him in defense. He was shouting but she couldn't hear a thing. In fact she couldn't hear a thing. It was quiet now.  
  
" Devlin. Devlin. Look at Daddy. "  
  
It was Draco's voice ! She turned to look at Draco beside her and she saw he hadn't moved an inch. Devlin was still crying. His little lungs producing a heartbroken wail. Draco's mouth was not open but she could hear his voice, calling for Devlin. However it was distant. So far.  
  
She looked around in search of his voice.  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
There in the far back of the room was Draco. He stood shirtless chained to the wall. Blood oozed from his body. Cuts and gashes were everywhere on his chest. His face marred by bruises and a long cut along his cheek. She saw him struggling against the chains to break free. " Devlin ! " He cried out. " Look at Daddy. It's going to be okay. " He was reaching out in front of him. His eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
Gathering all the strength she could muster she followed in the direction he was looking at. Again her heart stopped and the tears kept spilling on to her cheeks.  
  
Devlin.  
  
Her baby boy. Her sweet little boy was trapped inside a magical circle. A bubble of some sort. Wailing uncontrollably, his face red.  
  
Devlin stopped crying.  
  
He stopped moving.  
  
All was quiet.  
  
" Noooo!!! " She screamed. Breaking her contact with Draco and Devlin who were beside her she ran to the back of the room. Draco and Devlin were there. They were in pain and needed her. They needed her the most.  
  
However as she broke contact with the Draco and Devlin beside her the scene blurred rapidly. Quickly the images of Draco and Devlin were fading.  
  
She ran faster. She just had to get to them. She fell and when she looked up they were gone. She closed her eyes and cried. She kept crying and she hardly noticed a familiar tug at her stomach.  
  
When she opened them she was back in the common room.  
  
Harry. Ron. Sarai. All were there. Staring down at her. It was then she noticed she was on the floor.  
  
Draco! Devlin!  
  
She looked up and there they were. She looked up and saw Draco with his dark eyes looking down at her and in one arm he held a now calm Devlin.  
  
The tears never stopped falling.  
  
He opened his free arm and Hermione wasted no time rushing into him. His arm wrapped around her tightly and held her shaking body close to him, while he stood tall and firm.  
  
He was her rock right now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
:: speechless :: That was kind of hard for me to write. Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter and that maybe it touched you a bit. Now I am going to be writing morea bout the mysteries of Draco, Devlin, and Sarai. What were those images ? Where does Hermione fit into all of this ? All will be revealed.  
  
Also when I was writing in Italian I put what the words were in parantheses to make it easier for you. Hopefully it just didn't screw you up.  
  
Please ! Please ! Leave a review ! Especially this chapter if any! I need to know if you like the way the story is going! What you would like to see more of ! It's like a fresh new idea now. We are getting more into the angst part of the story. No worries though the funnies will still continue. So will our romance between out favorite lovebirds.  
  
luv ArgentumRosa 


	11. Tales, Arguments And Teachers! Oh My!

To all my luvable reviewers ........  
  
Chrisoriented : Thanks a bunch!  
  
Draconas : Hahaha! I've done that before! Never thought did I think that a reader would do that to my fic. Thanks.  
  
aswoops : Thanks. Here's more!  
  
Tansy1354 : The answers about the vision be revealed in this chapter. As for Harry and Ron's parts they will definitely start to get more involved.  
  
ayu : Thanks. The dream/ vision thingy will be explained more in this chapter.  
  
America : Wow ! Thanks! I'm glad my writing and creativity is growing and not keeping you bored. Your review has definitely helped me get throught this chapter.  
  
Supreme Neo Countess : You're guess is correct. Read and you will find out more to it. As for Sarai her character will slowly be explored. Ron! What can we do with him ?  
  
Gwenivive : Hey sorry for the long wait but here it is. The next chapter!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet : Amazing ?! You flatter me ! Lol. Thanks so much!  
  
Zenni : Lol. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
Dreamer-1014 : Thanks! On to the chapter!  
  
Rupy : Thanks!  
  
Joebob1379 : So happy you like Sarai and the name! I didn't want people to hate her. She's an interesting character to explore. About the whole visoin/dream it will be explained in this chapter.  
  
bastet-the-cat-goddess : Thanks a bunch!  
  
angel-dolphin1 : Your review helps me going ! Thanks.  
  
anon : Wow! You read all the chapters in a day. Thank God it didn't bore you to death.  
  
Black Pearl : Thanks. More romance is sure to come.  
  
Stefy : Happy reaction from you makes me happy! Glad you love it. I'll try my best and update soon.  
  
Shadow fox : Me the best ?! :: blush blush :: I made this one longer to make up for the long wait. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Emma-Kitty : Thanks. I'm trying to speak Italian but a reviwer who speaks Italian said I was a bit off on the words. Whoops! I'm trying. As for you speaking German, whether it's slightly or not, is amazing. I'm half German and I want to speak that too. Sorry! Sorry ! For the long wait !  
  
v son sayian : Nah I'm not taking it in school. I wish! but my mom says I have to speak spanish first. :: Sigh :: Oh well. More challenges for me ! The vision/ dream will be explained in this chap.  
  
Harpiebird : Thanks. Harry and Ron! Those two crack me up! Even when I'm reading the books I can imagine the way their faces would look! Priceless!  
  
langocska : Wow! You did have a thousands questions ! Lol. Just proves to show you really enjoy my story! :: smiles :: The vision/ Dream will be explained some more in this chapter. As for all the rest of the questions I can say they will definitely be explored more in the next chapter.  
  
Mjade-1 : I'm surprised myself that I could pull it off ! Haha! Tell me about it! Music keeps me alive during school! Also Sprite! Weird as that sounds that really helps me get throught the day. Younger kids don't know how lucky they are to be able to sleep! As for you being a writer I definitely will check out your stories!  
  
Rose : And I left you with another long wait. :: sigh :: I feel bad but I'm back with a new chapter. It's getting real hard to write but just know I will never stop writing. Your reviews along with everyone else keeps me going. So if you don't hear form in awhile ust know I'm out there writing as fast as I can.  
  
Angel285 : Don't worry hopefully I will clear things up when you read this chapter. If not just ask what you don't get.  
  
Cereza : Seems I threw a lot of people off with the last chapter. Lol. But I'm glad you caught on! Sarai will be explored more in the next chapter for sure. Hopefully that will clear your suspicions. I screwed up the time thing though! Stupid me ! Just took me awhile to ge this chap up! There was not time. It was as if I wake up just to find out I'm exhausted and its two in the morning ! Crazy! Time really flew by me ! But I'm working on catching up!  
  
musa : Thanks for the advice! I needed it !  
  
Shania Maxwell : You're right! Everthing always seems to go wrong ! This is no fairy tale! Lol. But I'll try to make a happy ending.  
  
SuGaRqUilLaNgEl18 : Lol. Thanks! I will!  
  
eruve tinwen : Hahaha! That wacky Harry! I'll be bringing him in more during the story! You're questions will be answered in the next two chapters for sure.  
  
mesmer : Thanks! Keep R/R!! Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Launigsiae : Thanks a bunch!  
  
ashley : So many nice comments ! I'm so happy! Thanks !  
  
paprika90 : You love it !! Yay!!! You made me speechless with your review !! :: happy tears :: lol. Don't fall !  
  
Haystack8190 : I'm speechless again! Another review that blew me away! Sorry!!! For the long update !! Just keep hanging in there with me!  
  
amy : Hahaha. Kinda threw you off huh ? Don't worry Draco and Sarai have NO romantic feelings toward each other. She's just a little protective of him. It will be explained more in later chapters. As for Harry's sickness, it's kinda big but not really. Well that made a lot of sense! lol. Umm.. you'll see in later chapters what I mean.  
  
NitenGale : Yup. Now comes more action. Thanks for the review.  
  
Hermione Girl3 : Glad you understood! It was hard for many readers to follow, but it will be explained more in this chapter.  
  
Devon :: Big smiles :: Thanks !  
  
Keaira Malfoy : Well not to worry it will be explained more in this chapter. Wow! Lots of nieces and nephews! I have none ! lol. Still best wishes for your sister and new niece!  
  
Samara Morgan-ring : Hahaha! Sorry about the cliffie ! I'm kinda getting into a habit of that! But thanks !  
  
Kail Ceannai : Thanks !  
  
Karijn Aska Shangel : Is my writing really that good !?!?! Lol. Sometimes I can't believe how much praise I get for my work! Never ceases to amaze me when someone says good job. Haha. It's ok though I know my Italian was pretty bad! I just started learning the language and I don't trust those programs. They are too fishy ! lol. I can barely get my own language right and I have spoken it all my life ! lol. I will definitely email you when the Itailain parts come up. I'm just so happy you found me and that you are willing to help me ! Thank you ! Thank you! Me a majesty !!? I kinda like the ring to it! Lol. I'm weird I know!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin : I know! They were so close to that one kiss! I'm the writer and I was upset they didn't! Weird! But I just knew I had to prolong the excitement! Climb the sexual tension!  
  
Elebereth : Thanks ! Your still with me ! Yay !  
  
Metal Dragon1 : Haha. who knows what goes throught that weird mind of Snape ! Do we really want to know !?! Lol. I can't say much or I'll spoil things...but let's just say you're on the right track. :: hint hint ::  
  
golden wolf 73 : Omg ! My writing has touched you! I'm so happy ! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
stargazer starluver : Yay! Another person that was touched by my work ! I have gotten into the habit of cliffys! But at least they keep you still reading instead of just getting frustrated and clicking out of my story for good!  
  
mrs-kelsey-felton : Thanks ! I'm definitely not planning on stopping anytime soon! Just too many ideas running through my head. Chapter 11 : Tales, Arguments And Teachers! Oh My !  
  
Harry, Ron and Sarai looked on watching Hermione cling on to Draco for dear life. They were too shocked to say anything at all.  
  
One moment Draco and Hermione were standing looking alive and the next they were statues. Even Devlin who had been crying his heart out went completely still. All their eyes took on this hollow deep look and not one word was uttered. It was as if they weren't even breathing. The only indication that they were still alive was the tears rolling down Hermione and Devlin's face.  
  
For about five minutes everything stayed the same. They didn't dare to move them in case they might end up causing more trouble. Maybe even causing more pain.  
  
They were relieved for about a second when loud intakes of air was heard and Hermione fell to the floor, while Devlin was whimpering in Draco's arm. The feel of relief was taken away when Hermione rushed into Draco's arms crying as if the world was ending.  
  
Little did they know, that was exactly what she had seen.  
  
Draco was the first to move. Still holding Hermione and Devlin in his arms he turned to face Harry, Ron and Sarai. With no emotion in his eyes or voice he spoke, " Sarai take Devlin. I'm going to take Hermione to our room and I will be back down. Don't go anywhere. Do you understand me ? Don't go anywhere. "  
  
A bit shaken Sarai nodded and came forth to take Devlin from Draco's arms. At first he didn't let go, afraid to lose contact with him. When Devlin was safely with Sarai, his violet eyes shone through and burst out crying once more. Sarai's eyes went wide, quietly seeking advice from Draco with her eyes.  
  
Don't worry. He's just scared. I'll be back in a second. Draco's thoughts entered Sarai's mind.  
  
" Potter. Weasley. Watch over them both. I don't even want to see a scratch on either of them when I get back. " It wasn't a question. It was an order. His voice didn't even hold the normal malice when addressing them.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't bother to argue that he was ordering them around. They were more important things right now then their petty feud.  
  
Then picking up the still crying Hermione in his arms Draco started to make his way up the stairs into their room. While in his arms Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He turned back one more time to face the three still in the common room watching his every move. " Take care of them Potter. Weasley. " Then he went into his room and shut the door.  
  
" So what do you think that was about ? " Asked Ron breaking the silence between the three of them.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe it was something bad. " Said Harry.  
  
" No. It was nice and happy. Of course it was bad. " Sarai said sarcastically while trying her best to calm Devlin down. " What gave it away ? Was it the tears or the deep gloomy tension in the room ? "  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air, Ron said, " Well if we doubted whether or not they were related or not, that definitely settled the score. "  
  
" Definite Malfoy trait. " Agreed Harry.  
  
" And here I was thinking there was just a bit of hope that she wasn't like Malfoy. Just a little. " Ron said shaking his head, while he pinched his fingers together to show how much he was talking about.  
  
" Well if your quite done acting like I'm not here, would you two children give me a hand with him. " Sarai said shifting the baby in her arms. " And his name is Draco, not Malfoy. "  
  
" Ohh so that's his name! Here I was thinking it was Malfoy or ferret face all these years just to find out his name is Draco. How funny! " Ron said laughing.  
  
Smirking Sarai walked over to Ron. " Want to know what else is funny ? " She placed Devlin in Ron's arms. " You're now on baby duty. "  
  
" Ha bloody ha. I'm laughing so hard. " Ron said sarcastically as he desperately tried to figure out how to calm Devlin. " Oh look! Teddy bear ! " He scrambled over to where a teddy bear was perched on a side table in the common room.  
  
" Teddy bear ? That's your come back ? " Asked Sarai, disbelieving.  
  
Ron didn't answer, instead he focused on using the teddy bear to somehow calm the baby.  
  
" Look Malfoy and I ..." At this Ron gave a distinctive cough " Malfoy and us ..." Corrected Harry, " ..Haven't exactly been on the best of...er..terms all these years. "  
  
Hearing Harry talk, Sarai went up to Harry. She peered at his face closely. Then brought her gaze to rest on his forehead. On his scar. Brushing aside some of the hair that hung around his forehead she clearly saw his scar. She smiled. " Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. "  
  
' Great another crazed obsessed person. ' Thought Harry. There was only so many times he could take the staring before he exploded.  
  
" Oh I know all about this petty argument you all have. " Said Sarai. " Such a child Draco is about this.  
  
" Thank Merlin you haven't been brain washed by Malfoy. " Said Harry, relief evident in his voice.  
  
He sparred a glance at Ron who seemed to have the situation with Devlin in better control. Devlin was no longer bawling as hard as he was earlier.  
  
" Oh! Don't think I'm on your side or anything. I just meant that Draco should be more mature about this. He's seventeen, turning eighteen soon, and he is still having petty school fights. And you Harry ! THE Harry Potter acting as bad as he is. You are the one who faced Voldermort many times. Certainly you could have matured. "  
  
Harry didn't even register the last sentence she had spoken. She had said Voldermort's name clearly without flinching. No one else besides Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron were able to do that. Well, Hermione and Ron had practiced for several years to say the name. Still, that was something. In other words he was amazed with Sarai.  
  
Sarai must have noticed his surprised face for she said, " Amazing huh ? Wasn't expecting that from me were you ? " She walked over to the couches and took a seat.  
  
Harry just nodded his head yes. Then following Sarai's actions he joined her on the couch. They sat there for several minutes, listening to Ron's attempts to calm Devlin down, each in their own thoughts.  
  
" Stupid really, how people are scared so easily by a single name. It's just a name. It's the person you should fear, not the name. " Said Sarai, her tone taking a serious not. In a few seconds though she brightened up. " I could say the name over and over again. Voldermort. Voldermort. Voldermort. Voldermort...."  
  
Harry felt as if he could cry at any second. ' I'm going to marry her! Finally a normal person. ' Thought Harry grinning.  
  
" Not to get off topic, I still think your not all that. " Continued Sarai.  
  
Harry's grin dropped. ' I guess no wedding bells in the future. ' He thought a bit sad.  
  
" You are human just like everyone else. So you went up against a bad wizard. So have many aurors. I don't see the difference really. Everyone makes it seem you are like a world hero everyone should worship. Nonsense really. I can't really say anything about you except what I hear from everyone else, cause well, I don't know you. Oh well. "  
  
Tilting his head Harry looked curiously at her. Not a single glorifying word was said about him from her. Not one! He saw her lick her lips. Mesmerized he followed the trail of her tongue. Running across those luscious lips of hers. So beautiful yet ...painful.  
  
' Painful ? ' Thought Harry. He felt a throbbing on his upper arm. She punched him!  
  
" What was that for ?! " Asked Harry.  
  
" You were in a daze of some sort. " Said Sarai.  
  
" So you punched me!? " Asked Harry.  
  
" Well yea. What was I supposed to do ? "  
  
A million thoughts ran through Harry's mind in that second. Thoughts of her. Thoughts of him. Thoughts of them together.  
  
' Remember Harry! Not a single comment..well nice comment. ' Thought Harry.  
  
He then remembered the way her beautiful lips. Her......  
  
' Well who cares ? She's hott. ' Thought Harry.  
  
They could here Ron getting desperate to get Devlin to stop crying. " Are you two even going to help me at all ? Hello ?! "  
  
" Well Ron your doing a great job as it is. Wouldn't want to get in the way. " Said Harry.  
  
" Oh yes. Besides I think the little guy is warming up to you. " Said Sarai.  
  
" Warming up ? Warming up ? Do you think bawling and fussing is warming up ? " Cried Ron.  
  
" Well he isn't as crying as much as before. " Said Harry.  
  
" Oh yes because one tear that hasn't been shed is great progress. " Ron said sarcastically.  
  
" I was only saying. Just trying to keep your spirits high is all. " Said Harry.  
  
" And what a fine job your doing at that might I add. " Quipped Sarai.  
  
" No you may not add that. " Said Harry.  
  
" Too bad. Already did. " Sarai said turning to look behind her.  
  
When she turned back, Harry was about to say something when he noticed Sarai's eyes had taken on a mischievous glint and the corners of her mouth turned into the famous Malfoy smirk."  
  
Turning back to look behind her, Sarai said, " Draco ! Harry's being mean too me! "  
  
Harry visibly cringed. Not good at all. Harry himself turned around to see Draco paused on one step glaring at him.  
  
" Malfoy! Old enemy of mine! How's things going ? "  
  
Draco continued to glare.  
  
Apparently he was going to be able to talk to her anymore but for now he could admire her from afar. She may be Draco's cousin, but he wasn't blind. She was hott!  
  
" Lumos. " Whispered Draco.  
  
After closing the door to their bedroom Draco walked over to the bed before laying her down on the bed. Well trying was more like it . As soon as he started to put her down, Hermione immediately stood on her knees and kept a firm grip around his neck.  
  
A the crook of his neck Draco could feel Hermione shaking her head no while whispering repeatedly, " Don't leave me. Don't leave me. "  
  
He put his arms around her, holding her tiny frame to him. He sighed deeply, the recent events getting to him. Prying off her arms from around his neck he said, " You need to rest right now. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours and...." but Hermione cut him off.  
  
" No! Your not leaving me and I'm not going to leave you! " She said while looking straight into his eyes.  
  
" I'm not leaving you forever. I'm just going downstairs. We're not going anywhere besides this ruddy school. It's impossible to leave right now. "  
  
" You're lying. You saw what I saw. I know you saw ...everything. " She whispered.  
  
" I did. There's no denying it. Which is exactly why you need to calm down and rest so you can think rationally. That's not an easy to deal with. I know. I've been through similar events as that. So just get a couple of hours of sleep and we'll deal with it then. " Said Draco.  
  
" No! " Hermione said firmly and promptly threw her arms around his neck again.  
  
As much as he didn't want to admit, he liked the feeling of her close to him. In fact he didn't want to let her go. He didn't know when. He didn't know how. All he knew was that now he wanted to protect her with his life. He pretty much knew that this new feeling wouldn't go away soon. Now more than ever.  
  
However he also knew that this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. There were other problems he had to deal with before.  
  
" Would you stop with death grip around my neck ? Whatever happened to being enemies? It wasn't too long ago that we were. " He said once again removing her arms from his neck.  
  
" So time changes. Things change. You'll go away. I know it. I'm not going to let what I saw happen to you or....Devlin !" Hermione had remembered Devlin just then because she had been trying to block out the images of him in that vision thing she had. " Devlin ! Where is he ?! He's gone! We saw what is going to happen to him! We have to find him! " She quickly started scrambling off the bed only to be held down by Draco.  
  
" He's fine. He's with Sarai. Potter and Weasley are with them also downstairs. They're safe there no matter how much I don't want to admit it. "  
  
" But..." Started Hermione.  
  
" Would you rather have him with Goyle and Crabbe ? "  
  
" Of course not ! Are you crazy ?! The oafs will probably eat Devlin, thinking he was a cupcake as a midnight snack!" Cried Hermione.  
  
" I was just pointing out that Devlin is safe. Okay ? Think about it. " Asked Draco.  
  
Sitting down on the bed Indian , Hermione bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest thinking.  
  
Draco's mouth hung open a bit seeing her actions. He didn't actually mean for her to go through the entire list of pros and cons, but he should have known better. She was Hermione Granger. Study extraordinaire.  
  
" Hermione ! "  
  
She jumped slightly at hearing her voice called. " What ? "  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose for a bit, Draco shook his head. He pushed her down slightly so that she would be laying down on the bed. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed Draco looked at Hermione, her brown eyes staring widely at him. Her chestnut hair fanning the pillow around her face. Draco couldn't help but smile at the beauty in front of him. " Just get some rest. No more arguing." One by one he started to take off her shoes and helped her get settled.  
  
Hermione scrunched her face in displeasure. He couldn't order her around. Did he actually think she was going to obey him just like that ?  
  
" Hermione lift your leg. "  
  
" Okay. " Draco took her left shoe off.  
  
Nope. He would never order her around.  
  
She stared into his eyes ready to present her argument. Instead she found herself captivated by his icy blue gray eyes. Okay maybe she could rest. Only because she was tired. Had nothing to do with Draco at all.  
  
" Fine. Only because I'm feeling tired right now. That's it. Nothing more." Insisted Hermione.  
  
Smirking slightly Draco gently ran his hand through her hair. " Of course. Wouldn't think anything else."  
  
" Good. Glad that's straightened out. "  
  
" Oh me too. Could have caused disastrous situations in the future." Agreed Draco.  
  
" Exactly! Finally your using that brain of yours. " Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Draco gave her look which caused Hermione to raise her hands in innocence.  
  
" I'll do you a favor and I'm just going to act like you didn't say that. " Said Draco. " Now go to sleep. " Getting up from the bed, Draco stood only to have Hermione's delicate hand placed on top of his. He turned a questioning gaze on her.  
  
" Umm... this might sound really stupid, but would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep ? " Draco's surprised look didn't go past her. " Pretty please ? With a cherry on top?"  
  
" Please. Please don't resort to using your stupid muggle terms. Anything but that. You could however offer your body to me and we would have a deal."  
  
" Draco!! "  
  
" I was just playing. Damn! No need to get all defensive. " Said a chuckling Draco.  
  
" Well how I am supposed to act ? " Asked Hermione.  
  
" If I told you I would be breaking your perfect little world. "  
  
" Humph ! "  
  
" Stop being a baby Hermione. "  
  
" I'm not ! "  
  
" Of course you aren't. "  
  
" So will you stay with me ?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
" You'd kill me if I didn't. Move over. You're in my spot. "  
  
Taking off his shoes Draco settled himself in the bed. Once he was laying down Hermione shifted so that her head rested on his chest, her right arm slung around his waist holding him to her. Draco's arms were placed her waist as well.  
  
" Draco ? "  
  
" Hmmm ? "  
  
" Do you think that was..that was the future ? Is that what is in store for Hogwarts ? For us ? "  
  
" What do you want me to say ? "  
  
" I want you to lie. Lie to me please. "  
  
"Okay. No that's not how things are going to end up. Everyone is going to be happy and everyone will love each other. There will be no darkness or evil. The world is going to be filled with goody do gooders like yourself. The Golden Trio will always be and everything will be perfect. Filled with flowers and hoppy little rabbits."  
  
" No ! Say bunnies ! "  
  
" Bunnies eh? "  
  
" Yup! "  
  
" Fine it will be filled with hoppy little bunnies. "  
  
Hermione giggled. " That sounded so funny coming from you. It's not normal. "  
  
" Obviously I'm here for your amusement. When did I manage to sink so low ? I used to be well admired before you. Had pride and dignity before I got mixed up with the likes of you. "  
  
" Oh how will you ever..." Hermione yawned. " ..survive ? " Sighing slightly she closed her eyes.  
  
Minutes later her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep.  
  
Draco disentangled himself from her and walked over to the door. Turning to look at her one more time he said, " I think I found a way to survive...........Nox. "  
  
The room was engulfed in darkness.  
  
" Draco! Harry's being mean to me! "  
  
As soon as Draco had started making his way down the stairs, immediately Sarai's voice reached out to him. Quickly he turned in the direction where she was at - with Potter. Glaring he paused on one of the steps.  
  
Harry turned around. " Malfoy! Old enemy of mine ! How's things going ? "  
  
Continuing to glare Draco said, " At the moment not too well. I will be better however when I snap that neck of yours. "  
  
Harry's eyes widened a bit when he was saved by the bell. Well more like saved by Devlin's crying.  
  
" Devlin! Where's the Weasel ? I know he has my son! "  
  
" Calm down Malfoy. He's right here. " Said Ron, as he approached Draco with a crying Devlin.  
  
Immediately Draco reached for Devlin and took him in his arms. As soon as Devlin was in his father's arms he stopped crying. Not another tear was shed.  
  
Ron looked on aghast. " Well why didn't I just conjure a dummy Draco ? Would have helped to stop the kid from crying. "  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Ron unsure if they should even try to understand him. Even Draco didn't know what to say.  
  
" What ? Wouldn't have been much difference from the real one. " Said Ron as he sat next to Harry on the couch.  
  
" I'd watch what you say Weasel before you get yourself into something you can't deal with. " Said Draco.  
  
Putting an arm back to hold Ron back, Harry said " Look. We can fight later. Right now we have bigger issues to deal with." Looking Draco straight in the eye he continued. " How's Hermione ? "  
  
Taking a deep breath Draco tried to respond but was interrupted by Harry. " Don't even think about lying to us Malfoy. "  
  
Draco took a second to glare at Harry before turning a softer look on Sarai. " Why don't you go upstairs and check on Hermione to see if she is still asleep ? "  
  
" No! You just came down not a second ago and I doubt that she would be awake by then. You're just trying to get me out of here. "  
  
" Obviously being nice didn't work. Sarai I need you out of here. You don't need to listen to this. "  
  
" I'm not a child Draco. I can handle this. You more than anyone else should now this. "  
  
" I'm not going to say this again. Go upstairs and stay there. " Ordered Draco.  
  
A few tears slid down her cheeks. " I hate you. " Then she ran upstairs to Devlin's room and slammed the door closed.  
  
Draco sighed and turned back to Ron and Harry. However all three heads turned back upstairs when they heard a door open forcefully. Sarai stomped to the middle of the hallway.  
  
" I'm going to need my own room. I may be a child to you but Devlin's room will not due. I'm going to need my own room for situations like this. " Said Sarai.  
  
" Of course. We'll deal with that later. "  
  
" Good. " Then she stomped back to Devlin's room and slammed the door shut again.  
  
" That went well. " Quipped Ron.  
  
" Shut it Weasel. " Growled Draco.  
  
He looked down at Devlin in his arms whimpering softly. He stroked his son's soft blond hair gently.  
  
" Malfoy what happened ? " Said Harry.  
  
" Huh ? Oh that. I'll tell you in a second. First there's something I have to do. "  
  
Draco went over to where a portrait of a young woman, who sat on a swing surrounded by trees and flowers, hung on the east wall. Beside the portrait was the button which Draco had pushed to call Dobby. Pushing the button Dobby appeared within a few seconds.  
  
" Master Draco! Mater Devlin! How can Dobby help you Master Draco ? " He said his face lighted up with happiness glad to be serving Draco.  
  
" Good it's you Dobby. I was hoping that another elf wouldn't come. "  
  
" No Master Draco. Dobby has told the other house elves they should not go see Master Draco when he rings. Only Dobby will go to serve Master Draco. "  
  
" Good. Very good. "  
  
A big grin spread across Dobby's face.  
  
" Dobby I need you to prepare a bottle for Devlin. " Said Draco.  
  
" Right away Master Draco. Is there anything else you be needing Master Draco ? "  
  
" Umm..lunch would be good. "  
  
" Should I bring lunch for Miss. Hermione Granger ? "  
  
" Yea. She hasn't eaten any thing yet. "  
  
" Right away Master. Dobby will bring....." Dobby started to say but was interrupted by Harry's voice.  
  
" Dobby ? "  
  
" Mr. Harry Potter! " Cried Dobby in delight, as he saw Harry sitting on the couch. Running over to him Dobby wrapped his arms around Harry's legs.  
  
" Oh not you too Dobby. You're a Potter worshiper too ? " Moaned Draco.  
  
" Oh but Master Draco, Harry Potter is most kind to Dobby. " Explained Dobby.  
  
" Oh of course. He is Saint Potter. How could I forget ? " Said Draco, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
Dobby who didn't catch the sarcasm, answered "Master Draco you is working so hard. That is why Master has probably forgotten. "  
  
Draco smiled knowing the way Dobby interpreted things. " You're right Dobby. I have been pretty stressed out."  
  
Dobby grinned from ear to ear.  
  
" Ummm Dobby ? Do you think you could bring us some lunch too ? " Piped Ron. Sounds of his stomach growling could be heard. " I'm starving ! I'm sure Harry is too. "  
  
Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
" Right away sir ! Dobby is leaving now. "  
  
Then with a snap of his fingers he was gone.  
  
" I'm not even going to ask why you are so chummy with Dobby. My mind can handle only so much. " Said Harry.  
  
" Cause we know how small that brain of your is. " Said Draco. He shifted Devlin in his arms a bit, noticing the little guy had been watching him the entire time, his bright blue eyes staring at him.  
  
Harry and Ron watched as Draco grabbed a baby blanket from the couch and wrapped Devlin in it.  
  
" Never thought I would see the day a Malfoy... you in particular..show any compassion to another being." Said Harry.  
  
"Things change. People change. " Said Draco.  
  
" I still say he is a demon in disguise. " Added Ron.  
  
" Do I look like a demon in disguise to you ? " Asked Draco.  
  
" How could I tell ? Hence the word disguise. " Said Ron, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
" Anyway.." Said Harry, " how is Hermione ? "  
  
The room took a more sullen feel.  
  
Draco took a seat with Devlin in his arms, on another couch close to where Harry and Ron sat.  
  
" She's asleep like I said. A little worn out but she's fine. "  
  
" That's bullshit and you know it! " Yelled Ron.  
  
" Ron's right Malfoy. What the hell happened ? One moment she's fine and the next she's freaking out. That's not something Hermione would do. Something must have happened to cause a reaction like that out of her. " Said Harry.  
  
" Yea. Not to mention Devlin's reaction too. Poor kid was terrified! " Said Ron.  
  
At that Draco held Devlin closer to him.  
  
" Malfoy for the last time, what happened ? " Asked Harry.  
  
Sighing Draco said, " We saw what is going to happen. "  
  
" Happen ? Happen to what ? " Asked Ron cluelessly.  
  
" The future of the wizarding world you bloody prick. " Said Draco frustrated.  
  
" Let me guess. It wasn't a fairy tale. " Harry said tiredly. Just talking about the future of the wizarding world could bring him down in a second.  
  
" Bingo! And the hundred points goes to Scarhead. " Said Draco sarcastically.  
  
At that moment Dobby popped back into the room and served everyone their food. He gave Draco Devlin's bottle and put aside Hermione's food for her later.  
  
After everyone had thanked him Dobby disappeared again.  
  
For several minutes the room was in silence. Harry and Ron eating their lunch while Draco fed Devlin his bottle. Harry and Ron also took this opportunity to look at Draco again feeding Devlin. Once again amazed at how gentle he was. It was never cease to amaze of how much Draco could change. All because of one baby. All because of Devlin.  
  
" So what exactly did you see ? " Asked Ron.  
  
" War. Blood. Bodies. " He looked Harry straight in the eye. " Voldermort. "  
  
Harry's gaze didn't falter a bit when Draco mentioned his name. He was expecting Voldermort's name to pop up. Only a matter of time. Things were too peaceful around.  
  
" Neville was dead. Scared Hermione to death. People were dying everywhere. It just wasn't the seeing that made it real, it was the emotions. We were all able to feel the pain, the fear, the hate of the people. She saw Voldermort. Potter you were in front of him. Seemed preparing for a fight of a lifetime. " He gave a low, shallow chuckle.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at him unsure of what to say.  
  
Draco continued, " She saw Sarai. " He chocked slightly on the next words. " She was unconscious. She was hurt. "  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Draco gave him a look but decided to press on the issue later.  
  
" She saw me chained to the wall. A mess I was. Never had the Malfoy's been so disgraced. Father would be ashamed. " Draco shrugged his shoulder's. " Not that I give a damn about what the bastard would think. Especially of me. " He took a long look at Devlin in his arms. Devlin brought his tiny fist to wrap around one of Draco's fingers. Smiling Draco placed a chaste kiss on his son's forehead. Not tearing his eyes away from Devlin, Draco spoke again. "Devlin was there too. Just a baby, yet he killed Devlin."  
  
" Who killed Devlin ?! " Cried Ron.  
  
Whether he liked to admit or not he had grown very attached to Devlin.  
  
" Voldermort. " Draco said simply, his eyes still on Devlin crystal blue eyes. " Heartless bastard killed my son. Trapped him in bubble of dark magic. Drained the life out of him. Drained the power out of him. " Draco looked Harry and Ron in the eye. " He wants Devlin's power. That's his next move. That's what he wants and he will use it to destroy this world. And the next one after that. He won't stop until he has it all. "  
  
" Devlin has that kind of power ? " Asked Ron.  
  
" Actually I'm not sure. I know Devlin is powerful. His changing eye s is proof enough. Even you Weasel would know that one would have to posses powerful magic to be able to do that. "  
  
" Wizards and witches do that all the time. " Said Harry.  
  
" Glamour spell. Wears off in hours. Devlin's eyes change with his moods. Plus he's a baby for Merlin's sake! He can't be doing glamour spells at this age. Even you two couldn't pull off a spell like that. However I don't know how far his powers go. " Admitted Draco. " I think it was Devlin who showed us that vision. "  
  
" What do you mean ? " Asked Harry.  
  
" Actually I think it has to do with all three of us. That is Hermione, Devlin and me. At first I was holding Devlin only in my arms. Then if I'm not mistaken Hermione placed her hand on Devlin's neck then placed her hand on my shoulder. Don't you see it ? "  
  
" See what ? What are you talking about ? " Asked Ron.  
  
" We were all connected. That connection brought the three of us to that vision. That is what Devlin was fussing about when I arrived. He already knew what was going to happen. He knows in some way, but I don't know how. "  
  
" What do you mean you don't know ? You're his father. " Exclaimed Harry.  
  
The three students sat in silence. Devlin had started to drift off to sleep.  
  
" His mother isn't Hermione. Obviously you two pricks could figure that out. She obviously did not go through the pregnancy. I'm not his real father either. " Said Draco.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly snapped their heads toward Draco, unsure if they heard him correctly.  
  
" But you said that... " Started Harry.  
  
" Impossible ! The resemblance..." Said Ron.  
  
" I know what I said. The truth is his mother was being attacked by several Death Eaters. Father was already dead. His mother was begging for her son's life. Not even thinking of her own. A mother's love. She sacrificed her own life for him. "  
  
Harry held in a gasp. So Devlin's mother died the same way his own mother had died. They had died for their sons. Given their lives for them.  
  
" I killed them all. Those bastards all died. Except one was able to stab Devlin's mother before I got to him. Killed him immediately afterwards. She told me to protect him like she knew I would. Promised I would protect him. That's what I plan to do."  
  
" Do you know who his mother was ? " Asked Ron.  
  
" Evelyn Clearwater. " Came Dumbledore's voice.  
  
Immediately Draco jumped from the couch and held Devlin in one arm. The other stretched out in front, the palm of his hand pointed directly towards Dumbledore.  
  
In front of the portrait stood Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall standing to the left side of him. Professor Snape standing on the right side.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy you can bring down your hand. I know of the power you hold. " Said Dumbledore.  
  
However this made Draco only bring his guard up even more. Dumbledore knew and would bring him down.  
  
" I intend you no harm or any harm towards your son." Said Dumbledore calmly after seeing the reaction of Draco.  
  
" I can not trust you. " Said Draco in a steely voice as he backed up several steps.  
  
" Ahh but you need to trust more. There is much you can achieve with others by your side. There are several matters that need attending to. " Said Dumbledore. " Such as that particular night in which you saved this young boy's life. Evelyn Clearwater. Sarai Black. "  
  
" How do you know about her ? " Draco said angrily.  
  
" That is of no importance right now. "  
  
" To hell it is! How do you know ?! " Yelled Draco angrily.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy ! " Shouted Snape.  
  
" How dare you speak to the Headmaster in such a manner ! " Came McGonagalls stern voice.  
  
Dumbledore only raised a hand calming the two professors. " It is quite alright. Mr. Malfoy does have the right to know. "  
  
Draco looked at him unsure of what to do. Holding Devlin close to him he shouted, " Sarai !! "  
  
Immediately the door to Devlin's room flung open and Sarai rushed out a large teddy bear in her hand raised up high.  
  
" What ?! What !? " She asked looking crazed. " Where's the fire !?! What's the matter ?! "  
  
" Nothing. " He took a look at the new visitors in the room. " Well not much. " He looked at the teddy bear in her hand. " A stuffed animal Sarai ? You were going to defend yourself with oversized fluff ?" Asked Draco.  
  
Sarai shrugged her shoulders innocently. " What? "  
  
" I have I taught you nothing ? " Asked Draco.  
  
" It was the bear or the diaper. I didn't have much choice you know. " It was then she noticed the new occupants in the room.  
  
She threw her arms up in innocence. " I didn't do it! I swear! Draco it wasn't me this time! "  
  
Miss me ?! Sorry for the lack of updates but it is becoming harder and harder to update. I rarely have time anymore to write. As you probably guessed I won't be updating as quickly anymore. The story will continue though !! Every single second of mine that is free will be devoted to this story! Review ! Make my day ! Review ! Lol.  
  
luv Argentum Rosa 


	12. The Teachers Get Involved ! Ohhh Scary !

Sirius771: Thanks! Story is continuing !  
  
youknowwhosheir : The only good story ?! Wow! Makes me so happy ! Sorry for the long boredom wait but here is the next chapter.  
  
KokoAstra : Yea baby !! Going on your fav list ! Haha. Thanks !  
  
bastet-the-cat-goddess : Hahaha. Well I'm happy I was able to give you a birthday present by updating.  
  
khaosz : Ummm..all I can say is that it is probably sheer dumb luck! Haha. I don't even know how I manage to pull it off. Something just pops into my head and I just write it down. Most likely I will be doing a sequel. Yay! I also have another stories in mind. So be on the look out for those.  
  
Cereza : No problemo. Lol. Thanks for the review !  
  
cameo0891 : Hey! Go you! You got an account ! Lol. Well here's chapter 12!  
  
lark277 : There's more Sarai funnies to come !  
  
--AngEl-- : Good question! I don't know when I am going to end it! Haha. Harry and Ron are the only students who have seen Draco and Hermione talking to each other. They haven't met or spoken in front of other students.  
  
sweet-innocent-bookworm : Updates will be faster! Thanks !  
  
the beloved long lived stranger who commands and protects from the elements...Aimee : Whew ! Long name ! Lol. I like it ! What can I say ? I'm addicted to cliffies now ! Thanks so much for letting me live..I won't let you down. Thanks a bunch for the review !  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet : Thanks ! Thanks ! This chapter comes Dumbledore's reaction!!  
  
iNcHaNtEd AnGeL : :: flattered :: Here' the next chap !  
  
ayu : Yea! Long time ! Sry! Thanks and I will keep you updated !  
  
MANGADEVIL & DARKANGEL : Thanks for the lovely review as always! Don't really know what I am going to do with Dumbledore. As for the romance..Ahhhh! All I can say is little by little. First I have to get all these facts and emotions straightened up! Till then...  
  
Sltherinbabe : Haha. I'm writing! I'm writing! Draco didn't call Hermione down when he called Sarai because he automatically thought she did something. Or mainly said something that would have tipped off Dumbledore and the rest of them about her and Devlin.  
  
Mooncheese : Yay! I'm on your favorites! And thanks so much for the wonderful comments! Gifted writer ...admiration for my talents..::tear tear :: so happy ! lol. I got Sarai's name by searching sites for baby names. Took a lot of work I tell you but I finally found a name I fell love with.  
  
pink-neon : Devlin cuteness to continue !  
  
Haystack8190 : No problemo! I have had the same problem! That is why there was no fast updates !! Stupid schools and their systems of having to do work ! lol. Thank you ! thank you ! So many nice comments !!  
  
Nissy Padfoot : Thanks !  
  
Ellie : Hey! Long time no hear from! No worries I will be continuing.  
  
Elebereth : Thanks a bunch ! I promise there will be a whole lot more updates !  
  
JoeBob1379 : You're right we will never know all the answers concerning Dumbledore. Great mystery ! lol.  
  
Mjade-1 : Hahaha. Glad the story is making you laugh. I swear when i write the funnies I laugh at my own writing. Weird ! Hahaha. I'm the same way. Whenever I say 'I hate you' to a person I'm smiling...or after a few seconds pause I'll burst out laughing. So just know there is other people like you out there.  
  
mrs-kelsey-felton : I've updated ! I've updated ! Hahaha.  
  
eruve tinwen : I definitely agree with you on that. Love sparks ! Haahahahaha. You will be seeing more of the characters we love so much !  
  
stargazer starluver : A masterpiece!! :: tear tear :: I've succeeded mwahaha! lol. Jk. Thanks !!!  
  
angel05 : Who knows ?! Wait and see. Thanks a bunch !  
  
Rose : Aww. :: touched :: I'm missed! More funnies to come ! Just remember to breathe ! lol.  
  
Chrisoriented : :: waves as if she won the beauty pageant :: I really do wish for world peace ! lol. Thanks ! Wow ! An inspiration ! Who would have thought...Thanks !  
  
Harpiebird : Wow ! I know I'm really late on the congratulations on having a baby brother. but anywhoo....Congrats ! Please let me know what color his eyes are!  
  
mesmer : Yup..now find out his reaction and what he has to say! Thanks.  
  
micki : Wow! Thanks a bunch !  
  
draconus : I just had to have Harry liking a person opposite of him. So much fun to be had there. Plus Ron attached to Devlin ! Adorable.  
  
Spunkypippy : I'm missed !! Well I've missed writing, but I'm back.  
  
Supreme Neo sytherin Countess : Let's hope Draco doesn't kill him! Hahaha.Glad you loved the funnies. More to come. That's a pretty good idea to have Devlin beat Ron in chess in the future.  
  
Shania Maxwell : Lol. Glad you loved it !  
  
xcharmedx : Congrats on gettig your name! No worries I will clear things up.  
  
Hermione Girl3 : Hahaha. I can't help but put up cliffies ! I'm addicted to them!  
  
LilChocolateAngl : :: blushes ::L thanks so much !  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munckin : Yup funnies continue...sexual romances on the way ! ....and about evelyn clearwater that will all be explained in this chapter  
  
tobias-volleyball : Don't worry about the spelling. I suck at that too. Lol. Anywayz thanks for the nice comments. Really keeps me motivated for the story. Thanks again!  
  
Amoria : Hahaha. About five times. But who cares ?! I'm just happy you liked the chap !! More funnies to come.  
  
tansy1354 : Why thank you! A gift for absurd !! I'm honored !! lol. Thanks for palnning to stick by me to the end.  
  
Launigiase : Thanks a bunch !  
  
paprika90 : Yup now the school is getting involved! Don't worry all your questions will be answered in chaps to come. And thanks so much for sticking by to the end. Especially about understanding about school, and the exams. But It's all over and I'm here to write 24/7 ! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 12 : The Teachers Get Involved ! Ohhh Scary !  
  
Draco looked at Sarai skeptically, one eyebrow raised. " What do you mean this time ? "  
  
Sarai gave an innocent look and shuffled her feet. " Did I really say that ? "  
  
" Sarai what did you do now ? " Sighed Draco.  
  
" Can I tell you later ? "  
  
" Why are you answering all my questions with a question of your own ? "  
  
" Do I need to have a reason ? " Asked Sarai.  
  
Draco shook his head. " Well talk about this later. "  
  
" If we must. " Said Sarai, shrugging her shoulders as she climbed down the stairs. She then turned her attention to the Professors in the room. " Look I didn't do anything. I finished all my homework. I didn't hex anyone and.....wait a minute ! I don't go to this school! "  
  
" Well duh! " Exclaimed Ron.  
  
Sarai turned around quickly and glared at Ron.  
  
" Sarai I told you to not go wandering around! Especially with Devlin! " Yelled Draco. His right hand was still outstretched in front of him with Devlin in his other arm. He was not bringing down his defense anytime soon. He was not a very trusting person. Devlin started fussing in his arms, his face scrunching up as he brought a tiny fist to his face.  
  
" Geez is it pick on Sarai night or something ? Where was I when the memo was given out ? " Said Sarai. She turned to Draco, remembering his accusation at her. " Look! I didn't go out ! I don't know how they know! " Sarai yelled right back as she stood right next to him. Suddenly her anger was replaced by fear as if something suddenly dawned on her. " They can't know! They'll tell him! I can't go back! Draco! Don't let them take me back! " She clutched on to his arm as she spoke.  
  
At this point Devlin had woken up. Confused by the loud noise in the room he started to cry. Draco looked at his son, and started rocking him back and forth to calm him down.  
  
" I'm not going to let them take you away. I promise. " He kissed the top of Sarai's head. " Calm down princess."  
  
Immediately after he had uttered those words the door to his bedroom that he shared with Hermione opened. Hermione came stumbling out of the room, sleep evident in her face, covered by the huge king sized comforter that practically looked like it swallowed her.  
  
" Draco what's going on ? Why are you and Sarai fighting ? I can hear you two all the way from the room." Hermione said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as she carefully climbed down the stairs as she stood on the left side of Draco. Unaware of the other occupants around the room she reached out for the crying Devlin. " Here. Give him to me. " Draco let Hermione take Devlin out of his arms but kept his right hand in front of him. That didn't last long before Hermione smacked his hand down. " And for goodness sakes put that hand down . You look like a crazed lunatic. " She rocked Devlin in her arms, the massive comforter keeping them both warm.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at the sight. Recognizing the chuckle Hermione swiftly spun around to immediately come face to face with Professor Dumbledore's grinning face. Professor McGonagall's stern, yet amused face and Professor Snape's sneering gaze obviously disgusted by the sight.  
  
Eyes wide Hermione stuttered. " Prof..Prof..Pr..Pro.."  
  
" Pro-fes-sors. Sound it out shorty. " Teased Draco.  
  
Wrong mistake, for Hermione quietly excused herself from the professors and turned to Draco eyes blazing with anger. Letting one end of the comforter fall to the ground and holding Devlin in one arm she used her free hand to smack him in the back of the head.  
  
" Damn woman! Stop hitting me! That's the hundredth time! I've counted ! " Cried Draco as he rubbed his head tenderly pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.  
  
Glaring at him one more time Hermione turned back to her Professors in the room. " Sorry for my behavior but...it had to be done. " She said hoping they would excuse her action this one time. It was Draco. He was always getting her anger to get the best of her.  
  
" Don't worry about it Miss.Granger. It was just a slip of a hand. " Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione smiled in gratitude. She looked over at Professor Snape and if it was possible he sneered even more.  
  
' Stupid old man. Knew there was a reason I hated him. ' Draco's thoughts entered Sarai's mind. Sarai giggled lightly at his words.  
  
" As much as I love waiting ..wait what am I saying ? I hate waiting. I don't like waiting one second. I have questions and I want answers. Professor Dumbledore I want them now. " Ordered Draco.  
  
" Draco what are you talking about ? Besides you can't talk to him like that! " Said Hermione as she picked up the end of the end of the comforter on the floor, getting more confused by the second.  
  
" Hermione you don't understand. He knows about Devlin and Sarai. Sides you know I don't...."  
  
" No no no no! Do not continue that sentence mister. " Hermione said putting a stop to his sentence.  
  
Draco looked at her challengingly. He slowly opened his mouth forming an ' o ' like shape, then let out a large breath. " .....like Potter and Weasley. "  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. " Well that's a given. Okay I know you didn't want him to know or anyone else but that gives you no right to speak to him like that! Understand ? " Hermione looked straight into his eyes.  
  
Draco took one look into her eyes and knew she meant business. He didn't say anything but Hermione knew he understood. She smiled and whispered softly, " Thanks Draco. "  
  
Then turning to everyone she said, " Why don't we all take a seat and we can discuss this further. "  
  
" An excellent idea Miss. Granger. " Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ron and Harry remained in their seats on one couch along with Sarai, while Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall took a seat on the other couch. Professor Snape chose to stand up. Hermione, with the now calm Devlin in her arms, took a seat on the armchair in the room. Draco sat on the armrest of the armchair.  
  
When everyone was seated Professor Dumbledore was the first one to start speaking again. " I suppose I should start at the beginning. The night Mr.Malfoy saved Devlin. Son of Mrs. Evelyn Clearwater. "  
  
" Wait. " Interrupted Ron. " Clearwater ? As in related to Penelope Clearwater ? Now Mrs. Weasley, wife of my brother Percy. My sister-in-law Penelope ? "  
  
" Not quite Mr.Weasley. Evelyn and her husband David Clearwater weren't actually Clearwater's. " Said Dumbledore. " They were going under a false name. The real Clearwater's knew that David and Evelyn had taken on their last name. In fact Penelope's mother was best friends with Evelyn. They both went to Hogwarts the same year. Within a couple days they were impossible to separate. "  
  
" Much like my dad and Sirius. " Said Harry smiling slightly.  
  
" Yes, but there were two major differences. " Said a smiling Dumbledore. " They weren't troublemakers and they actually did their homework. "  
  
Harry chuckled lightly, the pain of losing one and never knowing the other, still in his heart. " But we wouldn't have wanted them any other way. "  
  
" No Mr. Potter. No we wouldn't. "  
  
A comfortable silence went through the room.  
  
" Can you continue Professor ? " Asked Draco breaking the silence.  
  
" Of course. David and Evelyn's real last name was Cavaliere. "  
  
" Cavaliere. Cavaliere. I know I've heard that name somewhere. " Draco said thinking.  
  
" You know the family ? " Asked Hermione.  
  
" The name just sounds so familiar." He brought his head down to think.  
  
Dumbledore continued on with his story. " David and Evelyn were on the run from Voldemort. He had no use for them but he had much desire.... "  
  
" ..in Devlin. " Interrupted Draco knowingly.  
  
" Precisely Mr.Malfoy. Well to be more exact Devlin's power. I'm sure you are all aware of the type of power he can hold. "  
  
" But why would he want a baby's power ? " Asked Ron.  
  
" Think about it Ron. He has the power but since he is a baby he does not know how to use it. However in years ahead he will grow stronger. He will be able to control it and use it against Voldemort. That's why he wants Devlin. He sees him as a possible threat. " Said Hermione.  
  
" But I thought I was the only one who could bring him down. It said so in the prophecy. Right Professor? " Asked Harry.  
  
" The prophecy told no lie. You will be the only one able to bring him down. Devlin is just another obstacle in the way to him. He will want to kill Devlin but he is not dumb. He won't waste all that power. He will want Devlin's power for himself. " Said Dumbledore.  
  
" Using that power he will become stronger. Most likely he will use it to try to defeat Mr.Potter. " Said McGonagall.  
  
Hermione wide eyed turned to Draco. Frantically she began smacking him on the arm. " We saw that. That was why Devlin was in that dark bubble. He was taking the power out of Devlin. "  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Draco muttered " I can hear just fine without hitting me. You giving me another bruise will not improve my hearing anytime soon."  
  
Hermione gave him a pitying look and mouthed 'Sorry'.  
  
" Excuse me Miss.Granger, what are you talking about ? " Asked McGonagall.  
  
Hermione went on to explain what had just happened earlier to Draco, Devlin and herself.  
  
Dumbledore's tone took on a graver tone. " So we were right. Voldemort is planning something soon. You see that is the reason David and Evelyn went into hiding. They knew about Voldemort's plans. They needed to protect Devlin. So they used different names just in case. The Clearwater's knew about this, so David and Evelyn posed as relatives. However everything was in vain. Voldemort soon found out and no one knows how. He sent Death Eaters to retrieve the baby, but obviously failed. Mr. Malfoy if you don't mind, will you tell us exactly what happened the night you met Mrs. Clearwater and Devlin ? "  
  
" What's there to say ? I was out at night in Hogsmeade..." Said Draco.  
  
" Without permission. " Interrupted McGonagall.  
  
Draco was about to say something when he felt a hand come to rest on top of his. He looked to see that it was Hermione's hand. Obviously she knew his temper all too well now. His mind screamed to shrug off her hand. She had come too close to bringing down those walls he had created over the years to protect himself. She was becoming too close to him. Something that had never really happened before. However his heart screamed the loudest and won. He gripped her hand and held on.  
  
Harry and Ron both noticed this action and looked at each other with suspicion in their eyes. What was going on between Hermione and Malfoy ?  
  
" I think we can excuse him this one time. " Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
" If you think it is for the best, then it is fine by me Albus. " Said McGonagall.  
  
" As I was saying I was out at night in Hogsmeade when I heard these voices. A woman's loud sobbing and these angry voices. My curiosity got the best of me and I went in search of these voices. Well surprise, surprise. I had stumbled upon a woman, apparently Evelyn, on her knees in front of several men. Death Eaters. At first they didn't see me but Evelyn had. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to leave her, so I helped her. I changed my appearance, fought with them, and killed them. "  
  
" But didn't you say Evelyn died ? " Asked Harry.  
  
" Yea because I couldn't save her. I had about four men attacking me, but there was another one. Leader of the small raid. I didn't get to her in time and he killed her. "  
  
" Damn. Used the killing curse on her when she had a baby. How low can you get ? " Ron said softly.  
  
" He didn't us the killing curse Weasley. He stabbed her death. Probably figured since he couldn't make her suffer magic wise before he killed he would have to do it by hand. Death Eaters always want to make their victims suffer before they kill them. To them it's play time. A hobby to past the time. " Said Draco clearing up the confusion.  
  
" What about her husband David ? What happened to him ? " Asked Harry.  
  
" Already dead by the time I got there. " Draco paused, then whispered, " She knew who I was. "  
  
" Evelyn ? " Asked Harry.  
  
" Yea. After I killed the one who stabbed her I went and sat by her. She thanked me and asked me to change back to my original form. I knew she caught sight of me but it was too dark to see my appearance. She could have only seen the outline of me. I don't know how she knew but she did. When I turned back into my original form she asked me to take care of him. At first I didn't know she was talking about but I soon found out. " He reached down into Hermione's arms and ran a finger down Devlin's smiling cheek. Devlin reached out with his tiny hand and made a fist around Draco's finger. Without looking up Draco said, " She told me to promise her I would protect him like she always knew I could. Like she always knew. Damn ! I can't remember! " Frustrated Draco took his finger out of Devlin's grasp and stood up pacing back and forth.  
  
Immediately after Draco got up from the armchair breaking contact with Devlin, the baby began to cry.  
  
Hearing his son's cries Draco walked back to the armchair where Hermione was already lifting Devlin from her arms to give to Draco.  
  
" Come here little guy. " Said Draco as he picked Devlin up in his arms. Instead of sitting back down he walked around them, whispering words to Devlin no one could hear.  
  
McGonagall was about to call Draco back but Hermione sensing her actions said, " Professor McGonagall I think it would be good for Draco to calm down before he continues here. "  
  
" Albus ? " Questioned McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore thought for several seconds before agreeing with Hermione. Snape, however was having none of this.  
  
" That is no excuse. The boy knows better than to lose control of his actions. " Then without another word he stormed over to where Draco was in the corner.  
  
Hermione was just getting up, but Dumbledore held a hand up to stop her. " Leave them be. All will work out. "  
  
Hermione strained a smile on her face, hesitantly biting her lower lip. She was going to admit but she was worried about Devlin and Draco. They had become a part of her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Meanwhile back in the corner of the room Draco, with Devlin, and Snape were talking.  
  
" Mr.Malfoy your behavior tonight has been most unacceptable. You know better than..." Said Snape.  
  
" Cut the crap. Something has suddenly dawned on me. Are you not a follower of Voldemort ? "  
  
Snape pressed his lips into a thin line. Draco knew he was walking on thin ice but he didn't stop there.  
  
" If I'm not mistaken you do have the Dark Mark on your arm right ? "  
  
" That is no concern of yours Mr.Malfoy! " Growled Snape.  
  
" Well it is actually. It didn't hit me at how stupid I was being. You know about Devlin. You know that I have him and am not going to give him up. I've seen you my whole life. I grew up in front of you. You know my father pretty well. You know Voldemort. What says you aren't going to go straight to your 'master' and tell all about what I am hiding ? I trusted you my whole life and now for the first time I don't. Funny how things work out. " Said Draco.  
  
Snape peered into Draco's eyes unwavering. Then he brought his eyes to rest on Devlin, tilting his ever so slightly getting a better look at him. Noticing Snape's gaze on Devlin, Draco switched Devlin in his arms so that he was no longer laying but pressed up against his shoulder.  
  
Snape turned his gaze back upon Draco. " If you trusted me so much until recently why the sudden doubts that I will turn on you ? "  
  
" Death Eaters kiss the floor Voldemort walks on. Give their lives to a more that half dead wizard. You will surely tell him about my whereabouts just to have him give you a glance. My own father would kill me in a second to have Voldemort's approval." Draco said leaning against the wall smirking slightly.  
  
" That is true. " Agreed Snape. Snape paused, hesitance written all over his face. Then he rolled his left (Right arm ?) sleeve up showing Draco the Dark Mark burned on his skin.  
  
Draco looked up at Snape confused. " You never shown me this before. Why now of all times?"  
  
Snape rolled his sleeve back down. " I showed you because I have nothing to hide to you. Especially my past. I know you have known all along that I was an active Death Eater. "  
  
" What do you mean was ? "  
  
" After a terrible ordeal I suffered...."  
  
" Angela and Erica. " Interrupted Draco knowingly.  
  
However if Snape acknowledged the names Draco had said he didn't show it. His face impassive as he continued.  
  
" My views on everything changed. My views on to whom I was loyal to changed. I sought out Dumbledore one day and it was after a long discussion that it was decided I was to become a spy. "  
  
" I'm guessing the Wonder Team already knows."  
  
" What don't they know ? "  
  
" Well I'm pretty sure they don't know that you are not the cold hearted bastard they think they know. "  
  
" What are you talking about Draco ? I am exactly what they think. " Draco gave him a skeptical look. " I'm just not that way towards you. "  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. " Appearances."  
  
" Exactly. " Agreed Snape.  
  
It was then that Snape noticed a teddy bear floating behind Draco followed by Devlin's laughter. He shook his head smirking. " Draco my boy, what have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
" I'm guessing more trouble than I usually do. " Draco turned around to see what the source of his son's laughter only to come face to face with Devlin's teddy bear." Well what can I say ? I have a knack for picking the crazy ones. "  
  
Snape shook his head in agreement. " Including Miss.Granger. "  
  
Draco smiled lightly. " That's my shorty. "  
  
Snape looked surprised for a second. " Is that a smile I see on a Malfoy's face ? " He mocked. " Could it be that Miss.Granger is the source of this reaction? It is not the first time I have seen you smile recently. "  
  
Draco just shrugged. " Again I say I pick the crazy ones. "  
  
" I'm going to agree with you on that. Look at her. She looks like she is ready to pounce on me any second. "  
  
They both looked over to where Hermione was fidgeting uncontrollably in her seat.  
  
" She's just worried about Devlin. I swear the first time she saw him she went all maternal on me. "  
  
" Are you sure that is all she is worried about ? " Asked Snape.  
  
Draco looked at Snape. " I'm positive. Besides I don't need her worrying about me. I've done fine without her all these years I don't need her now. "  
  
Snape gave Draco a meaningful look. " It won't kill you to let someone in. "  
  
Draco gave Snape a sad, meaningful smile. " Not at first it won't. In the end it will."  
  
Draco looked back to where Hermione was laughing with Harry, Ron and the Professors. He watched how her eyes lit up and the rosy glow on her face when laughing. Then as if sensing someone was looking at her, she turned around confused to be met with Draco's eyes peering into her very soul. She looked at him the smile on her face growing.  
  
" In the end it will kill me. " Whispered Draco. " In the end. My shorty is going to be the death of me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
AHHHHHH!! Finished !!!!!! I'm still alive and managed to finish the chapter!! Now if that wasn't great news enough there is something else.....I'm out of school and I can write anytime I want to. No more waits. No more loooong boring nights. You're stuck with me for the rest of the summer!! So expect about a hundred updates in no time at all! lol. By the way if you have asked me or would like me to email you about my updates let me know. I don't mind letting any of you know. It's just that I have recently changed me email address to ArgentumRosa aol.com. So just let me know in a review or email me. Now please review!!!!! Review !!! Review!!!  
  
luv ArgentumRosa 


	13. New Loves Begin

Grrrr. I'm so mad at myself. I said that I would be updating all the time and I don't. Reason at the end of chapter. :: sigh :: Really sorry, but THANK YOU ALL for reviewing.  
  
a : Thanks a bunch.  
  
MANGADEVIL : Thanks for the review. Sorry for the long wait. So still no love for Dumbledore. Lol. You must really like not like him. Any particular reason why ? Just wondering.  
  
mrs-kelsey-felton : Thanks for the review.  
  
Jenn : Well you were right I have been busy like crazy. Sorry for making you wait so long. Hope you're still with me. Impatient. Got ya. But who isn't impatient these days ?  
  
Ashley : Glad you love the nickname. I thought it was really cute. It makes me go 'awww' ! Lol. I'm a weird writer.  
  
Paola : Thanks. I surprise myself when I decide to throw something wacky in. Thanks again for reading my pg-13 story! Just for that I will be bringing in more romance as best as I can. Lol.  
  
Raliena : Thanks. I will.  
  
heikaru : Omg. Lol. That was funny.....BUT sad that you couldn't get to the next chapters. Like you said it's the evil internet. Anywhoo thanks and glad that the funnies are making you laugh.  
  
punkd-mysie : Thanks. Sarai does not have a thing for Draco. She just didn't like Hermione at first but now things are ok between them.  
  
stargazer starluver : I just love praiser and recognition. Thanks.  
  
LosOjosDeLaVida : Well don't fall off the chair. Lol. Thanks a bunch.  
  
ayu : Thanks. ( More comments on email that I sent )  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin : Thanks.  
  
tansy1354 : Yay you're warming up! Another believer! Lol. Cuz Draco/ Hermione rule...well it's obvious I think so cuz I'm writing a fic based on them. Lol. And I think you're catching on to something later on in my story. Thanks.  
  
Harpiebird : How cute! Hazel green /blue! I wonder what will be the premanent color in the end. Anywhoo thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nitengale : Lol. Well impateint girl sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter.  
  
Spunkypippy : Thank you! Thank you ! Go me ! I'm special !  
  
Maranwe Inglorion : Thanks. Well wait no further. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Haystack8190 : I know it's been forever...again. However I'm updating again. Above the ok stories..amazing..unique..refreshing.....so many wonderful comments! I'm so happy. Thanks so much !  
  
Angel : Thanks. The romance. The romance. Yikes. There isn't enough. I will bring in more!  
  
KokoAstra : Thanks. ( More in email I sent )  
  
Joebob13 : Thanks for the review. Also about the arm too. I think you are on to something about Snape and a possible family. :: hint hint :: ..you never know....  
  
Dracoluver2009 : Yay! :: does a happy dance :: Lol. Thanks. So many nice comments ! And for you to say it was real was ..wow. Here's the next chapter.  
  
cameo0891 : Thanks. ( More in email I sent )  
  
mesmer : Snape is going to be different than he is in hte books/movies. It's my twist on Snape. Yes it was Devlin making the bear float.  
  
Shania Maxwell : Thanks. I will !  
  
langocksa : Thanks. There will be more.  
  
eruve tinwen : Lol. I'm guessing not a great fan of Dumbledore. But you definitely got him when you wrote about Harry punching him in the nose and breaking it. Got to give you props for that! Sorry to disappoint hough but Dumbledore will not die ...or be puched (lol) in my story. Thanks !...wow a favorite story of yours. lol.  
  
PrincessAngelz : Hey. Thanks. ( More in email I sent )  
  
Annoyingbynature : Lol. I will continue this story. No doubt about that. Glad to know you like it so much. Thanks! A recommendation to all your friends. Im honoured. Thanks again!  
  
Katie : Thanks. Wow. A favorite story ! Who hoo.  
  
Youknowwhosheir : Lol. I'm just like you. Everything confuses me. But let me know if I can clear some things up for you.  
  
Forever Felton : :: speechless :: ....but not for long...Ahhhh! Wow! And wow again ! Can you tell my Literature teacher that ?! Lol. Thanks !  
  
Sakuraflower777 : Hey cousin of mine ! I'll say what I have to say in an email.  
  
Paprika90 : Thanks. ( More in email I sent )  
  
Lenai Riddle : Thank you ! :: waves :: Thank you! Lol.  
  
Mooncheese : Hahaha. Somehow I can imagine that happening....Oh I know why. Cuz I've done that many times myself when reading other stories. lol. Batman ? There are just some things we will never know. Lol. The nickname 'shorty' will live on. It's just to cute. I can imagine Draco saying that to Hermione.  
  
Supreme Neo slytherin Countess : They can't help but fall in love. This chapter will answer you question. The funnies will go on. Well hopefully they are funny and not corny cuz that will be a sad day when that happens.  
  
zenni : :: scratches head :: I think snarky is a word. I hope it's a word cuz I use it all the time! Lol. I've been writing more about the backgroun of Devlin because it clears up questions many had and soon it will be Sarai we will be learning more about. :: hint hint :: Thanks.  
  
draconas : Lol. Thanks. Here's the next chappie.  
  
tsukirachan : Wow! Lot's of comments! I'm so happy! I've been thinking of changing it to humour...it's just I'm too lazy to. I'm always saying i'll do it later but I never do. It's sad cuz it just takes a couple of clicks to do so. :: sigh :: Hope one day I will get to that. I'm honored that you wrote this review and the fact that it is the longest one you have to anyone. Thanks so much!  
  
BewitchingWitch : Thanks. Sorry had to make you wait so long again.  
  
aquamariel : Wow. The best! Thanks.  
  
Micki : Thanks. Here's the next chappie.  
  
lanna1186 : All I can say is I'll try not to. If they don't get hurt then there is no drama....and I'm kinda..okay I AM a drama queen so I live for it. However I know what you're saying. The happy family is cute.  
  
pink-neon : Lol. The romance ensues between them. And Devlin...what a cute baby. As for Angel and Erica you will find out later who they are.  
  
Elebereth : Yup. Romance! Thanks.  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet : Glad the chappie helped. Thanks.  
  
Rose : Thanks. Enjoy the next chappie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Chapter 13 : New Loves Begin  
  
Draco and Snape remained in the corner talking for a few minutes before deciding to rejoin the others. Not before Snape grumbling a few words and Draco carrying the teddy bear Devlin had obviously wanted. Devlin's pure look of joy proved that Draco was right.  
  
Draco claimed his seat on the armrest by Hermione again. Snape still chose to stand up.  
  
" Give me Devlin. You took him long enough. He's my son too. " Said Hermione taking the giggling Devlin out of Draco's arms. She held him up in the air, only to bring him down to her again, their noses touching. She repeated this movement several times, Devlin's excited laughs circling the room. " Yes you are. You're my baby huh ? " Devlin's smile only widened if possible, his hands and legs wiggling around.  
  
" You never say that when he's crying and fussing. You just always give him to me to settle down. " Mumbled Draco.  
  
Hermione looked at him, shrugging her shoulders. " Why would I say that ? Those are the times he's your son. Not mine. " She held Devlin in the air one more time before kissing him on the nose gently, before sitting him on her lap.  
  
The other occupants in the room laughed, except Draco and Snape.  
  
" You're just to sweet. " Draco said sarcastically.  
  
" Always. " Replied the cheeky Hermione.  
  
" I'm guessing you both have decide to take Devlin into your custody. " Said Dumbledore.  
  
" Well..uh.. I know Draco has...but..I don't know ..umm ..if he wants.." Stuttered Hermione, unsure of how to answer.  
  
" Yes we have. " Draco said his voice unwavering.  
  
" Miss.Granger is that true ? " Asked Dumbledore.  
  
" Well as long as Draco doesn't have any objections to it. " Hermione said shifting in her chair to look at him.  
  
" Nope. None at all. "  
  
Hermione smiled brightly. " Then I don't have any either. "  
  
" But they are not old enough. They are only seventeen. At least one of them has to be eighteen in order for them to have the baby in their care. " Said McGonagall.  
  
That familiar twinkle crossed Dumbledore's eyes. " Mr.Malfoy ? "  
  
Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again. A trait Hermione had soon come to recognize. " I'm turning eighteen soon. "  
  
" How's that possible ? " Asked a puzzled Ron.  
  
" It's possible because I was born before you. Wow. Amazing isn't it ? " Answered Draco, sarcasm very evident in his voice. Then suddenly he said, " Not another word Sarai. "  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sarai who hadn't said a word. Her lips pressed tightly together she silently pouted.  
  
" Ahhh. The whole mind reading thingy." Ron suddenly proclaimed. He turned to the professors in the room. " It's a whole freaky, cousin trait. Very confusing to understand. "  
  
"Yea. " Laughed Harry. " Ron's already hurt his head thinking so much over this. "  
  
" Exactly. There's just some things....hey ! I'm offended by that! I'm not stupid you know." Cried Ron.  
  
Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. " The important thing Ron is that we love you. Just remember that. "  
  
Harry just laughed more.  
  
" I was just saying. " Sarai said.  
  
" Well don't. " Came Draco's short, snappish response.  
  
It seemed that Draco and Sarai were still arguing with each other.  
  
" Geez. Don't be so grumpy. " Sarai said sinking even lower into the plush couch.  
  
" Sarai! "  
  
Sarai just glared at him, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Harry looked at her amusement shining in his eyes.  
  
" Well not that we all understood what that was all about, how about we continue ? " Said Ron.  
  
" As much as I hate it, I have to agree with Weasley." Said Draco.  
  
" I have a question first. " Said Hermione. " Since you're turning eighteen shouldn't you be in a year ahead of us ? It's not like you flunked a year, because if you did you wouldn't have been sorted the same year as us. " Said Hermione confused.  
  
" Look. You all know my father has this thing about Malfoy's reigning supreme over others. By being a year older than the rest of you he saw that I was above all of you. Hence, waiting a year later to get into this school. "  
  
" Well then we will be getting you the papers you will need to officially have him in your care. " Dumbledore told Draco and Hermione.  
  
Draco stiffly nodded his head once, while Hermione cheerfully bobbed her head up and down in agreement.  
  
" The next topic at hand is how you will fulfill your Head duties and maintaining your grades while raising a child during school. " Said McGonagall.  
  
" Yes. We can't very well have you missing every other class. " Said Dumbledore.  
  
" We have a babysitter while both Draco and I are in classes. That's what we were doing anyways. " Said Hermione.  
  
" Who was the babysitter ? " Asked McGonagall.  
  
" Ohh! Ohh! That would be me! I'm the babysitter. " Exclaimed Sarai, bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly.  
  
" Well you sure are a happy babysitter. " Laughed Harry.  
  
Whack!  
  
Harry rubbed his head tenderly. " Ok. Ow! I'm gonna take this time to add that you are a dangerous babysitter too. "  
  
The others around laughed once more. Even Snape was smirking a bit at the pain of Harry. Harry rubbed his head sheepishly. He looked over at Sarai who was laughing uncontrollably. A bright grin came across his face, his green eyes lighting up as well.  
  
However, Draco was not at all amused. He glared at Harry.  
  
The others, minus Ron, were discussing when the papers would be arranged so that Devlin would be legally in Draco and Hermione's care.  
  
' Sarai. Would you kindly step away from Potter and the Weasel ? ' Draco said to Sarai. His strained words sent telepathically.  
  
' Why ? Is something the matter ? ' Came her response, her laughter now dying away.  
  
' Yes. ' There was a pause. ' I don't like the way Potter is looking at you. '  
  
There was silence, then Sarai exploded in laughter again. Everyone looked at her strangely only to shrug when they saw the cousins looking at each other, not saying a word. It seemed they were in another debate.  
  
She looked at Draco whose arms were crossed over his chest unhappy.  
  
' Oh stop frowning already. I happen to like the way he is looking at me. He's really cute. '  
  
" Ahhh! I don't ever want to hear that from you again! You're killing me! My own blood turning against me. " Draco cried out, his hands covering his ears.  
  
Sarai hummed happily in her seat. Looking at Harry she leaned over and said, " Isn't it fun to get him worked up like that. "  
  
Harry grinned and leaned over to whisper in her ear. " Well aren't you the mischievous little vixen. "  
  
Draco fumed in his seat. Then Devlin started squirming in Hermione's lap.  
  
Hermione looked down at the fussy Devlin, then up to Draco's new look of dismay and anger.  
  
She tapped him lightly on the arm. " Stop that. I think you're making Devlin unhappy. "  
  
" Again it's always my fault. " Draco said stubbornly, but willed himself to calm down. However he kept glancing over at Sarai and Harry whispering and laughing with each other.  
  
' Patience. Patience. ' He thought.  
  
He didn't see Sarai smile knowingly, hearing his thoughts.  
  
" Well lunch is almost over and we all have classes to attend to. I think we should continue this conversation another day. Mr.Malfoy and Miss.Granger I'll excuse you both from the rest of your classes today. I expect you both however to stay on top of things. Also stop by my office tomorrow and we will talk some more. " He smiled briefly and stood up. Draco and Hermione got up from their seats as respect. Draco grudgingly did though.  
  
McGonagall stood as well bidding her farewell and left. Snape left without a word, nodded towards Draco.  
  
Soon all the professors were gone and all that was left was Dumbledore.  
  
" If you don't mind, may I hold Devlin for awhile ? " Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
Draco immediately opened his mouth to object, but Hermione stomped on his foot none too gently causing him to close his mouth in silent pain.  
  
" Of course Professor! " Hermione said handing Devlin over to Dumbledore.  
  
Devlin giggled in delight in having so much attention.  
  
" Well isn't he the delightful one ? I think he likes me. " Exclaimed the smiling Dumbledore. " Ohh! He likes my beard as well. " Laughed Dumbledore.  
  
Devlin had managed to grab a hold of Dumbledore's snowy white beard in his grasp.  
  
Hermione quickly rushed to Dumbledore's aid. Draco just stood back, quietly praising his son.  
  
" Here Professor. I'll help you. He can be pretty strong. "  
  
" I agree. " Laughed Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione managed to free Dumbledore from the laughing Devlin and now held the baby in her arms.  
  
" Well this certainly has been an exciting day, but I should be off. " He smiled and started walking away.  
  
" Umm..Professor Dumbledore ? " Yelled out Sarai. She looked at Harry and Ron unsure. " That's his name right ? " The boys nodded their heads. She sighed in relief. She hated being wrong. She turned back to Dumbledore who looked at her expectantly. " I hate to be a bother...."  
  
Draco laughed a bit. " Righhhhttt. "  
  
Sarai ignored his words and continued. " Umm..I was hoping that you wouldn't happen to ..like throw me out to the wolves or anything. Cause I don't do well outside. I'm more of an inside girl. Plus I'm not really excited for any pain or bleeding coming from me. So I was hoping that I could stay here. Continue being the lovely self I am. So what do you say? Let Sarai stay and be the lovely angel she is ? Or let Sarai go and suffer a horrible, horrible time, with hours and hours of pain and tears ? "  
  
" Geez! What a drama queen. " Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Sarai quickly turned to him, her sweet pleading smile replaced with an angry frown.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. He quickly placed a hand over his heart and pointed at her as he mouthed ' I love you. '.  
  
She smiled and turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
Draco saw this action and kicked Ron in the shins.  
  
Ron looked at him, placed his hand over his heart and pointed at him and mouthed ' I hate you.' .  
  
Draco kicked him again and was brought back to Sarai's conversation with Dumbledore as he chuckled.  
  
" Oh no my dear! You are welcome to stay in this castle as long as you want. "  
  
Sarai started jumping up and down clapping happily. She then quickly ran to Dumbledore and gave him a hug. " Thank you! Thank you! "  
  
Hermione smiled happily at the gesture.  
  
Harry wished he was the one being given the hug by Sarai.  
  
Ron didn't know what to think. He was still hungry.  
  
Draco fumed at her actions and suddenly felt very ill.  
  
Devlin just squirmed happily in Hermione's arms, drool coming from his mouth. What did he know about the situation ?  
  
" Oh! I almost forgot. Sarai now that you will most likely be here for the remainder of the year, it is my requirement that you receive an education. If you would accompany Draco and Hermione when they visit me we will get the information we need. Such as date of birth, etc. I will also need their signature on papers because you will be transferring from your old school to this. This is why there is a need for different necessities. Always a bother, but rules are rules. "  
  
Immediately Sarai tensed, eyes wide open, her body not moving an inch. " Can you give me a moment please to talk with my dear cousin ? "  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
With a fake smile plastered on her face Sarai slowly yet stiffly turned around. " Draco, help please. " She said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sighing Draco pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before stomping over to Sarai grabbing her by the arm. He stomped over to the corner where he was previously at with Snape dragging Sarai beside him.  
  
He could be heard muttering, " Why ?! Why?! How is it that you are always getting yourself into these situations ?! I just don't understand. "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Once they were out of hearing reach in the corner Draco let go of Sarai and started pacing.  
  
" So how are you getting me out of this one ? " Asked Sarai. Draco gave a quick, sharp look at Sarai. " Right. I meant how are WE going to get myself out of this incredibly dumb idiotic situation I've stupidly put myself in ? "  
  
Draco's features softened and gave a small smile. " Your not stupid. Don't say that. "  
  
" Yes I am. All I ever seem to do is get myself in trouble and you always have to bail me out. Usually getting yourself hurt in the process. " Sarai frowned unhappily.  
  
" Hey! I can perfectly take care of myself. Maybe I like getting hurt. Ever think of that ? "  
  
" That's not going to work this time. It's time I learn to think before I act. I need to be mature. I need to change. "  
  
" Change? If you change you're going to put me out of a job. Where will I go for an adventure then ? " Draco asked.  
  
" You'll live. " Sarai said sadly.  
  
" Well let me tell, it won't be for long. If you change then I'm going to bring this place down and that is not going to make Hermione happy. An unhappy Hermione ends in hexing Draco to the land of hell. No. It's just too horrible to think. " Draco cried placing a hand dramatically over his eyes, as if shielding himself from the horrors. After a few seconds he peeked through the space between his fingers to see Sarai struggling to keep a straight face. Only to fail, a smile stretching across her face. Draco brought his entire hand down to his side. " Knew I could make you smile again. "  
  
" Yea. Well you are always doing the stupidest things. How could I not ? "  
  
" Well as long as it makes you happy it's all good. "  
  
" I just thought that maybe things would be different, but I guess I was wrong. It was stupid to think that I could run away from my problems. " She loosely crossed her arms over her chest. "To think that I could completely get away from Jordan. " She spat.  
  
" He's your father. You don't call him by his first name. " Chided Draco.  
  
" He's lucky I call him that instead the other names I have at the top of my head after what he has put me through. "  
  
" I hate my father as well but you don't see me going around calling him Lucius. It's takes class not to say that, and I most definitely have class. "  
  
" I don't. Remember I'm the odd ball of the family. "  
  
" You're just a thrill seeker, just like I was. "  
  
Sarai smirked. " Talk about being the king of the crops. You were something else. Sad that you had to change those ways. Imagine what we could have done. "  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. " It was bound to happen soon. Just had to take a little threatening from my father about hurting my mother for it to happen. "  
  
" I love your mother. She is so kind and loving. Not to mention a lot of fun. You couldn't tell behind that mask she puts up in front of others. "  
  
There was a brief silence, until Draco spoke up. " Back to business. "  
  
" Darn. Was hoping we could slip past that one. "  
  
" Well nice try, but you didn't succeed. We'll just tell that fool that you're not going to do the school scene. Besides if any one was to recognize you they would immediately tell your father and he would be here in a second to take you back. I'm not letting all this hard work to be for nothing."  
  
" But then I can't stay. Besides it would be nice to learn something other than the Dark Arts for a change. "  
  
" A tutor. "  
  
" A tutor ? "  
  
" We'll say that you were home schooled and that you would like to continue you that way. "  
  
" But there's still the matter of someone seeing me, if they were assigned my tutor. "  
  
" I'll tell that old man..."  
  
" Can you please stop calling him names? He's a really nice man. Look what he is doing for me. For all of us. I don't see what you have against him. "  
  
" He is a bumbling idiot with too many dreams. Too much hope for this cursed world. "  
  
" Just because he has dreams doesn't mean he is an idiot. You're probably just mad at the fact he has dreams and you don't. "  
  
" Please! No one needs dreams. Dreams are for wishers. Wishing is hope. It's all ludicrous."  
  
Sarai bowed down her head and turned it to the side. Staring at the ground she whispered, "You used to have hope. "  
  
" Key word 'used to'. Had to grow up and face the facts princess! "  
  
She flinched at the harsh tone of his words. " Well those are incorrect facts. There is always hope. "  
  
Sarai heard Draco's quick, hard stomps and lifted her head, only to be met with Draco an inch from her face.  
  
" I have no hope. "  
  
Then he made his way towards Dumbledore who was waiting for him and Sarai.  
  
Sarai stood there, head faced down to the ground and eyes watering. Whispering she said, " I have hope. "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
" Sarai decided to be tutored instead. She has been home schooled all her life and is much more comfortable to continue that way. " Said Draco once he stood in front of Dumbledore.  
  
" Well I have nothing against that. It seems now that paper work is unnecessary. I'll have a tutor assigned to her right away. " Said Dumbledore.  
  
" That's another thing. She was hoping that I would be the one to tutor her. "  
  
" Well you are already have so much to do. Head duties, school and now you're raising a child too. That's full time work already."  
  
" It won't really be that much of a change. She has always been taken care of by me. Basically been there 24/7 with her. I can handle it. " Draco said sternly.  
  
Hermione saw Dumbledore's doubtful face and knew how far Draco's patience could be pushed. Plus this is what he wanted and he always got what he wanted. It was like some unwritten law. " Professor I will also be here to help. We share the same duties and studies. I am also the other parent and Devlin is my responsibility too. Plus I can tutor Sarai when Draco is busy. We could switch off or something. "  
  
" Well as long as you're helping. I just don't want one person handling all of this responsibility at once. " Said Dumbledore.  
  
" I'll be by his side at all times. " Assured Hermione.  
  
" Then I can not object. As long as Sarai is fine with this. Where is the girl anyway ? " Asked Dumbledore.  
  
" She has some things to think about and decided to be by herself for awhile. " Said Draco.  
  
" Ok then. My office is always open and I will see you all later. "  
  
Dumbledore turned and left through the portrait.  
  
After Dumbledore had left, Hermione turned around to look at the others in the room. Harry had immediately sprawled out on one of the couches and Ron was hungrily finishing his lunch.  
  
Hermione saw Draco walking towards her, his eyes never leaving her eyes. She had a feeling he was not in one of his happier moods.  
  
He stopped right in front of her just staring hard into her eyes not saying a word.  
  
' Great. ' thought Hermione. ' Attitude. He's in one of his moods again. ' She looked down at Devlin in her arms. Silently she pleaded, ' Please don't turn out like your father in this aspect. Raising you as a teen is going to be hard enough already without the Malfoy attitude kicking in. '  
  
" Something you want or are you just going to stand there looking at me all day ? " Asked Hermione.  
  
" I don't want to look at you. I want Devlin. I'm going to take him upstairs. " Draco answered.  
  
" Well you don't have to be so huffy about it. You just had to ask nicely. " Draco glared at her. " Knew there was attitude coming up. What's wrong ? Or more importantly what did you do now ? "  
  
" Nothing! Just give me Devlin. " Barked Draco.  
  
" Look I'm not going to get into an argument with you again. However you will tell me later. " Said Hermione. She saw Draco roll his eyes. " Oh. Don't think you're going to get away from it."  
  
She handed Devlin over to Draco hesitating a little. She wasn't too keen on giving her son - she would never get tired of calling him that - to an angry Draco, but she knew he would never hurt Devlin.  
  
" Sure. Whatever. " Draco said.  
  
As he was walking up the stairs towards Devlin's room Hermione suddenly shouted, " Don't try and hide! I know where you live! "  
  
Draco paused in his step and slowly turned around. " You did not just say that. "  
  
" Well it's the truth. You currently live at Hogwarts school in the Head Dormitories, in the right room, which you currently are sharing....."  
  
Slam !  
  
Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion. Without turning around she said, " Harry ? "  
  
" Yea ? "  
  
" Did he just slam that door in my face ? "  
  
" Yup. If that slamming sound was any indication, then yes he definitely did. "  
  
" Well how rude! " Hermione said turning around, hands on her hips.  
  
Harry laughed lifting his head from the couch to look at her. " Mione. Mione. Mione. Look what you have gotten yourself into. I don't know even know what I'm thinking letting you get involved with Malfoy."  
  
" Never! Never did I think this would happen. Why ? How ? Why ? " Piped Ron from his seat on the armchair Hermione previously sat in.  
  
" You already said why Ron. Repetition is not the best way to expand you vocabulary you know. " Said Hermione walking over to where her best friends were seated. She shoved aside Harry's legs on the couch causing him to almost fall over. Sighing a bit he sat down at the end of the left side of the couch. Hermione then laid herself across the couch, her head resting on Harry's lap.  
  
" Yea. Yea. Sing me a new tune. " Said Ron, stuffing the last of his lunch in his mouth.  
  
" Things were much easier when we were younger. " Said Hermione.  
  
" Oh yea definitely. Well aside from the ever coming threat of Voldemort. The fact that my death could be moments away. Scared everyday someone else I love would die. Oh yea. So much easier. " Said Harry sarcastically.  
  
Hermione laughed. " Ok. So it wasn't much better, but hey we can't complain. "  
  
" Oh yes we can! I'm going to complain. " Said Ron. " I'd pick Voldemort any day over seeing you and Malfoy together. "  
  
" Ron. " Warned Hermione lightly.  
  
" No. It's just not right. Just a week ago you were not even talking. " Continued Ron.  
  
" We were on a truce. Well kind of. We talked at times. " Said Hermione.  
  
" Only about Head duties. " Said Harry.  
  
" Now look at you. You're all chummy with Malfoy. Your SLEEPING in the same bed TOGETHER. Oh and I haven't failed to hear or see the fact that you're a MUM ! At seventeen none the less. " Exclaimed Ron.  
  
" Well when you say it like that, it sounds bad. " Pouted Hermione.  
  
" We're just worried. This is Malfoy we are talking about. I mean what we thought he was capable of doing is true. He told us he killed. " Said Harry.  
  
" But it wasn't bad. He was trying to save lives. He saved one! Devlin ! " Argued Hermione.  
  
" Whether it was for good or bad. The matter of the fact is that he killed and he could do it again. We really don't know if he would do it for the right reasons if he was to kill again. " Said Harry.  
  
" Well it's too late to back out of this and I never plan too. I just know things will work out. " Said Hermione rising up from the couch. " Anyways I'm headed up to check on the father and son. Apparently Daddy is not happy and that never turns out well. " Then giving each boy a hug she walked up the stairs.  
  
" Do you love him ? " Came Ron's voice.  
  
Hermione paused mid step. Then turning around she said, " Does it matter ? "  
  
Ron and Harry didn't know how to answer this, so they stayed silent.  
  
" Maybe. I'm not sure. " Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. " You never know. " She continued walking up the stairs then disappeared into Devlin's room.  
  
" Well at least she didn't say yes. " Said Ron.  
  
" Ron. If later on she was to say yes, you're not going to do something stupid are you ? " Asked Harry.  
  
" Why is it that I only do stupid stuff ? " Huffed Ron.  
  
" Maybe it's because you always do. Your temper gets out of control. "  
  
" Well I won't. Not much anyways. I'm not going to keep my mouth completely shut about this. Anyways I still have to collect my stuff. You need to come or what ? " Said Ron standing up.  
  
" Naw. I have my stuff here. I'm just going to sit here for awhile. I'll meet you in class. " Said Harry.  
  
" Alright then. Later. "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Hermione entered Devlin's room after talking to Harry and Ron. The whole time the same question kept popping in her mind.  
  
Did she love Draco ? Was she, Hermione Granger in love Draco Malfoy ?  
  
The man in question stood before her feeding Devlin in his arms. Hermione walked over to stand next to him.  
  
" He was hungry. " Said Draco.  
  
" Great. He has your appetite. " Said Hermione jokingly.  
  
" Just be thankful he doesn't have your appetite. Then we would have an anorexic kid. "  
  
" Hey! I'm not anorexic! "  
  
" I'm just kidding. Temper. Temper shorty. " Laughed Draco.  
  
Hermione scrunched her face in displeasure. " Is there any way, any way at all that could stop you from calling me that ? "  
  
" Ummm let me think about that ? "  
  
Hermione's face shone with hopefulness.  
  
" No. " Came Draco's short answer.  
  
" You're an evil, evil man. "  
  
" An evil sexy man. "  
  
" Please. As if. "  
  
" Anyways you know you like me calling you shorty. " Smiled Draco.  
  
" I do not! " Argued Hermione.  
  
" Sure. Whatever you say shorty. "  
  
Hermione huffed but secretly a small smile came across her face.  
  
" Well looks like the little guy is asleep. "  
  
Draco walked over to the crib set up for Devlin and laid him down. Pulling a blanket over Devlin Draco gently rubbed the baby's cheek.  
  
It was a beautiful sight till ...BAM ! He was pushed aside. Hermione had taken over his position.  
  
" You are very scary. I hate to be the person who tries to get between you and Devlin. " Draco said to Hermione, who was leaning over the crib slightly kissing Devlin on the cheek.  
  
Standing up straight she grinned. " I call it maternal instincts. "  
  
" I call it savage instincts. "  
  
Hermione frowned. " Your so mean to me. "  
  
" Me ?! " Cried Draco. " I'm not the one who just violently pushed me away. I think I'm bruising."  
  
" Bruising ? What happened to be a tough guy ? "  
  
" Somehow that image leaves when I'm in the same room as you. "  
  
Laughing Hermione said, " Come on. Let him sleep. We'll wake him up if we don't. "  
  
Hermione left the room Draco following close behind. As he was shutting the door she looked down over the railing to see Sarai and Harry talking to each other in hushed voices. Not to mention standing close as well. Knowing Draco would soon see them and would not be happy, she immediately grabbed his arm and faced them towards the wall instead.  
  
" I'm staring at a wall. " Said Draco.  
  
" Well would you look at that. You are. Hey! I'm looking at the wall too. " Hermione said way to cheerfully.  
  
" Why am I looking at a wall ? "  
  
" Because...because I want to show you the crack in the wall. That is why you are looking at the wall. "  
  
" Okay. So now I am looking at an invisible crack in the wall. "  
  
" Yup. I think it's great. " Hermione said still cheerful.  
  
" You know what I think ? "  
  
" What ? "  
  
" I think you have a crack in your head. Are you ok ? "  
  
Draco then turned his head to her, but Hermione knew that he would see Sarai and Harry below in two seconds quickly reacted.  
  
Throwing her arms around him Hermione gave Draco a big hug shielding his view below.  
  
Slowly Draco brought his arms around her waist. " Not that I mind the whole hugging you or anything, but why are you hugging me ? "  
  
Hermione who was pressed up against his chest mumbled, " Ummm..well you see...the crack in the wall is very sad. Sad indeed. So I thought you would need a hug. For comfort, because the crack in the wall made you sad. "  
  
Frowning Draco said unsure, " For comfort. "  
  
" Basically. "  
  
Suddenly alarmed Draco brought a hand to her forehead. " Well you don't have a fever."  
  
Hermione pulled away from him. " I am not sick! "  
  
" Well at least not physically anyway. Now the option of mentally sick is still open for debate."  
  
" Well ! " Cried Hermione in slight anger. She quickly took a peek below to see Sarai kissing Harry on the cheek !  
  
Why?! This was not making things any easier on her!  
  
She quickly dove in for another great hug.  
  
' Mmmm. He smells nice. Very nice indeed. Wait! This is no time to be thinking of that! Remember Hermione! Real live crisis at hand ! ' Thought Hermione frantically.  
  
" And the reason for this hug is ? " Asked Draco confused.  
  
" Reason is....I have a fear.. of cracks..cracks in the wall. A phobia you can say. "  
  
" I think you better lay down. Here let's go to our room. " Draco said leading them to the bedroom.  
  
Once they were inside the room Hermione took a much needed breath. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled in the direction of the bed. Struggling a bit she freed herself from Draco's grip.  
  
" Hermione I think you need to lay down for a bit. I think the stress is starting to get to you." Said Draco a bit worried.  
  
" This is no time for a nap! I still want to know what was bugging you earlier. "  
  
Draco sighed. " I was hoping you would forget about that. "  
  
" Nope. I have a mind and it still works. "  
  
" Then what was that episode out in the hall about ? "  
  
" It was for ...drama. A muggle drama production that I have been practicing. Don't worry about it. "  
  
" Muggle crap. No need to tell me more. "  
  
" So what about the whole grumpy mood earlier ? " Asked Hermione.  
  
" Look Sarai and I had a little disagreement about Professor Dumbledore. My temper got out of control and I yelled at her. I know I made her cry too. I hate that I did that. So are you satisfied now ? Told you my sad little story. " Draco said sarcastically. He still wasn't completely used to having to spill out his feelings every time he talked to Hermione.  
  
" Yes. I'm happy now. I don't like it when you bottle up your feelings like that. It never makes anyone happy. People only get mad or sad. Most of the time it's the combination of the two. Oh and by the way I owe you something. "  
  
" What ? " Asked Draco curiously.  
  
Smack! " That is for hurting Sarai's feelings. " Whack! " That is for not telling me the professors were downstairs. I wasn't even properly dressed.! " Cried Hermione.  
  
" Okay. I guess I deserved those two hits. " Draco said rubbing his head. Hermione grinned.  
  
It was then he noticed that she was in pajamas. She must have woken up and changed into them at one point. Draco looked at her closely. There was so many feelings stirring up inside of him at the moment. She was just standing there in her black pajama pants and a simple pink tank top. Her wavy hair falling below her shoulders. Her bright smile radiating her face. It was then he decided she had never been more ....  
  
" Beautiful. "  
  
" What ? " Asked Hermione taken back. She had noticed that he had been staring at her for awhile when he suddenly said beautiful.  
  
" Beautiful. You're beautiful. " He said amazed. It was like he was barely comprehending that thought.  
  
" Now I think you are the one with the crack on the head buddy. " Said Hermione. Grabbing his arm she started to lead him to the bed. " I think you need to lay down. "  
  
But Draco wasn't finished. He pulled her to him, her body pushed against his. " That is not what I need." He said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
Hermione felt her body heating up. Taking several breaths she tried to calm herself down. She was so close to him she could fell his heart beating. She had no doubt he could hear her racing heartbeat as well.  
  
" Draco... " Whispered Hermione.  
  
But that was all she got out before his lips connected with hers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
After Ron had left Harry realized he had not heard from Sarai for awhile. In fact everyone had seemed to have forgotten about her. Turning around in his seat he noticed Sarai was still standing in the corner of the room. Deciding to see if she was alright he got up and walked over to her. As he got closer to her, he noticed her shoulders shaking and quiet sobs coming from her.  
  
Highly concerned he gently asked, " Sarai ? You okay ? "  
  
Sarai not noticing Harry was behind her until he spoke, quickly wiped her tears and tried to get herself together. Putting on a smile she turned around and said, " Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Dumbledore has allowed me to stay and I'm thankful I'm not werewolf chow. "  
  
Harry looked at her sadly. Her red, tearful eyes staring back at him filled with pain. Her smile fake and not genuine. " You don't have to lie. You can tell me anything if you wanted. "  
  
Sarai a bit on the defensive side said, " What makes you think I'm lying ? I said I was fine so I'm fine. "  
  
Harry chuckled a bit.  
  
" And what do you think is so funny ? " Demanded Sarai a little peeved by Harry's actions.  
  
" You're just like Hermione. Can't say or do anything without her getting defensive. Don't get me wrong I love her and all, but that girl can be a real fighter. Especially concerning her emotions. As for knowing you're lying I can see it in your eyes. Nothing you can do can hide the pain in your eyes. "  
  
" Well you're wrong. "  
  
" Oh I don't know about that. I know I'm no Hermione at studies but in real life pain I consider myself pretty wise. My life isn't a fairy tale. All troubles but no real happiness."  
  
" Don't I know it. " Said Sarai. "But you gotta keep on living. "  
  
" Exactly. So what happened to make you cry ? I'm a good listener and a good shoulder to cry on. "  
  
Sarai raised her eyebrow. " I bet you say that to all the girls. "  
  
Harry grinned. " Only to the beautiful ones. "  
  
Smirking Sarai said, " Are you hitting on me Mr.Potter ? "  
  
" Is it working ? " Laughed Harry.  
  
Sarai smiled.  
  
" I'm going to take that as a yes. Let me tell you it's not easy to when your cousin is breathing down my neck if I'm not at least a mile away. "  
  
Sarai's smile suddenly faded. Crossing her arms over her chest she said, " Of course he would. That is so like him. "  
  
" I'm guessing he's always like that. " Harry said sympathetically.  
  
" He's Draco Malfoy. " Sarai said using air quotations.  
  
" Well not that I'm agreeing with him, because I never would. What he's doing is pretty much expected. You're like his little sister and I doubt that he would be happy to see another guy around besides him. Guess he suspects he was always going to be the one protecting you."  
  
Sarai sighed. " Yea. He always has. "  
  
" So about that crying ? "  
  
" I was just being stupid. Draco said some things that's all. "  
  
Harry frowned. " What did that ferret say ? He shouldn't be making you cry. "  
  
" He never does. I'm guessing it's the stress from everything and he just took it out on me."  
  
" Still. Uncalled for by him. So what did he exactly say ? "  
  
Sarai shook her head. " Like I said it's stupid. "  
  
" I don't know if you remember but I have Ron as my best friend. I know you don't know him very well, but he has to have given you some very clear points about what he's like. "  
  
" Well I know he likes food. " Sarai said grinning.  
  
" Change it to loves food and is very protective of the food on his plate and you have exactly right. " Said Harry. " So like I was saying, I doubt anything you say will be stupid compared to Ron's words. "  
  
" Promise you won't tell anybody ? "  
  
" I promise. "  
  
" No. You have to pinky swear. " Sarai said, raising her pinky finger.  
  
Harry raised his own pinky finger to hers locking them together for a second. " I pinky swear. "  
  
" Good. " Said Sarai unlocking her pinky from Harry's. " Just keep in mind that it is very stupid and dumb. "  
  
" Now you're just stalling. " Said Harry.  
  
The sound of a door closing was heard from upstairs but neither paid attention to it.  
  
" Fine. Fine. " She took a deep breath. " Draco said he had no hope. No hope for anything. It just frustrates me to see him like that. " She looked down and turned her head away expecting Harry to laugh at her any second.  
  
After hearing nothing for several seconds she looked up to see Harry looking at her, smiling softly. " You're not laughing. Why ? " Asked Sarai confused.  
  
His green eyes shining brightly Harry said, " Because it's not funny or stupid. "  
  
Smiling shyly she said, " Well thanks anyways. For not laughing that is, just to make me feel bad."  
  
" Never would have thought of that. " Harry said.   
  
" Sometimes I don't know what to do with him. He has sacrificed so much happiness. I hate to see him like that. He always seems to get in trouble with people. It's his attitude. He always did act before thinking. "  
  
"Don't believe what he said though. There's always hope. It maybe tiny but it's there. " Harry said. Then bouncing on the back of his heels he cockily said " How do you think I'm still alive ? "  
  
Sarai smirked. " By dumb luck. "  
  
" Well that hurts. Here I am trying to help you, listening to what you say and you offend me. That hardly seems right. "  
  
" I'm part Malfoy, what did you expect ? "  
  
" Obviously not you. " Harry laughed.  
  
Just then a bell was heard ringing through all the halls of Hogwarts' halls.  
  
Harry groaned. " Well I better get going, seeing as I don't want to be killed for being a second late. I'm off to meet my death. "  
  
Sarai laughed. " Let me guess. Snape ? "  
  
Harry frowned. " Who else would be my executioner and be happy about it. "  
  
" Well I bid you good luck. "  
  
" I need all the luck I can get. " Harry said smiling.  
  
" If that's the case then I'll give you more luck. " Said Sarai.  
  
The leaning in closer to Harry she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Harry's grin grew wider.  
  
Laughing Sarai said, " Well you better go instead of standing there grinning like an idiot. If you're late for Snape's class I may never see you again. Oh the horrors. "  
  
That seemed to catch Harry's attention. He ran jumping over the couch and was out the portrait in two seconds. Suddenly he ran back in jumped back over the couch to stand in front of Sarai grinning like mad before he gave her a quick sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
" Needed more luck. " Was all he said before he was out the portrait again.  
  
" Well that was unexpected. " Said Sarai touching her lips where Harry had kissed her.  
  
Looking around she smiled happily. Suddenly her eyes landed on the table next to the couch.  
  
" Oh no! "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Meanwhile in the halls Harry was running like mad to get to class in time. However Sarai never leaving his thoughts.  
  
" POTTTEEERRRRRRRRRRR !!!! " Came Snape's booming voice through the hall.  
  
" Oh shit ! " Exclaimed Harry, putting on an extra burst of speed.  
  
Panting when he reached the door to the dungeons Harry was met with Snape's evil grin.  
  
" How nice of you to join us Potter. Two minutes late! Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now sit down. "  
  
Quickly Harry sat down next to Ron, not wanting to lose any more points. In a seat he tried to regulate his breathing and to calm his rapidly beating heart. Whether it was from running or a certain girl he didn't know.  
  
" Turn to page four hundred and eighty nine. " Growled Snape.  
  
Harry looked down at his desk to turn to the page instructed when he realized there was no book.  
  
He had forgotten all his things in the Heads Common Room when he left!  
  
" Umm..Professor Snape there's something I have to tell you. Quite funny actually. " Laughed Harry hesitantly speaking out.  
  
Snape turned his leering gaze on Harry.  
  
' So... ' Wondered Harry. ' How am I to die today ? Head cutting or torture before being killed ? '  
  
He looked at Snape approaching his desk slowly yet dangerously.  
  
' Oh yea. Definitely torture before death. ' Thought Harry. ' Gonna die because of a girl. My life is nothing but surprises. '  
  
" Yes Potter ? " Spat Snape angrily.  
  
' Help ! I'm too young to die ! ' Cried out Harry in his mind.  
  
" So... caught you at a bad time? "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Hey everyone! I know most of you are wondering why I didn't update sooner like I said. I was going to be updating more often but I moved. Again! I came home the day after I updated last my chapter and my mom told me I had a couple days to pack. That we were moving. So now I'm done. I moved to Corona for those who have heard of the place. Anywhoo this chapter is a long one. Hopefully that will make many of you happy. Also more good news. I am done with the next chapter. So expect to see it in two days or less. Thanks to all! Now for you to review ! Let me know what you think!  
  
luv ArgentumRosa 


	14. The Right Place Is In Your Arms Only

Chapter 14 : The Right Place Is In Your Arms Only

Was it insanity ?

Was it a spell ?

There was not a single reason he could come up for his actions.

He, Draco Malfoy was kissing Hermione Granger as if his life depended on it.

He didn't know why. It didn't really matter.

He couldn't get enough of her.

He was drowning in her and wanted to go deeper.

With greater determination he pressed his lips harder to hers making her gasp out loud. Smirking against their kiss he had one arm push her closer to him if possible, molding them into one. The other hand coming up to tangle up in her hair. Minutes later the same hand was slowly brought down the side of her face, fingers caressing the cheek. Willing himself to have the strength, he pulled away from her inviting lips. The taste of her kiss still lingering on his lips. A lasting effect no one had ever accomplished.

Looking down at her he saw her eyes still closed, dark lashes together. Gently he pressed a soft kiss on each of her eyelids. Seconds later the round chocolate eyes of Hermione's opened in a daze.

" Still with me shorty ? " Draco breathed.

" I..uhh..you...I...we..uhhh... " Hermione replied trying to form a complete sentence.

" What's this ? Hermione Granger inarticulate ? Could it be ? "

Now if Hermione was up to her usual self, Draco would have been kicked back to the Goblin War and back for stating such a comment. However in this case she knew it was the truth. She couldn't understand what had just happened. Nothing she ever learned from her books could have prepared her for this. Especially since it was Draco Malfoy with whom she was kissing with. She was soon brought back to the situation at hand when Draco's voice flooded the room.

" Hermione I'll be back in a second. Got a girl downstairs that needs to her an apology from a stubborn cousin of hers. Wait for me ? "

Then without waiting to hear an answer he gave her a swift kiss to her lips before walking out of the room, the door closing behind him with a thud.

In a semi daze Hermione sat down on the bed only to shoot right back up when Draco popped his head back in the room.

He had his head down in deep thought. " That kiss. I can't describe. Usually wouldn't give it another thought if it was another girl. I would be thinking of how fast I would get what I want from her. Think of the best way to toy with her heart, but the thing is that your not another girl. You're Hermione Granger. Mother of my son. Our son. I also know that I don't want to play games with you. Don't know what you're doing to me..." He looked up into her eyes, a smile playing upon his lips. " ..but I like it. " Then with a departing wink he was gone as fast as he came back in.

" Talk about giving a girl a lot to think about. " She whispered to no one but herself. Hermione flopped down on the bed laying down to look at the ceiling above. " Thanks a lot Draco. " She said with a hint of sarcasm.

However that didn't stop her fingers from tracing the shape of her lips, a ghost of a smile gracing her face.

* * *

Walking down the hall Draco started to make his way to Devlin's thinking Sarai was in there. However he quickly knew she wasn't there when he spotted her down by the stairs fingers raised to her lips in a dreamy state. She was just staring at the portrait, not moving an inch. Immediately he became suspicious.

Step by step he walked down the stairs an eyebrow raised, eyes narrowing with each step.

That spaced out gaze was too familiar. The same he had just witnessed with Hermione. Right after he had kissed her

That meant that Sarai...Potter!

' Calm down Draco. Just overacting is all. '

Taking a deep breath as he stepped down from the last step he stood behind her and calmly said, " Sarai ? Princess ? "

Upon hearing her name Sarai quickly spun around, a giant smile across her face. " Draco! " She cried out happily, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Detaching himself from her Draco said, " Look I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. "

" Psh! Don't worry about it. It's all in the past. " She said waving a hand dismissing the subject.

Draco's eyes narrowed. This was _too_ easy. Usually after pulling a stunt like this Sarai would have had him on his knees begging for forgiveness. " So your in a happy mood. A very happy mood. Why so ? " He asked casually.

" Nothing really. Just happy I'm able to stay here. "

' Hmmm. Not enough information. ' Then suddenly it hit him. He could peer into her thoughts. He was bound to find out the real reason. He hoped his assumptions were incorrect.

However no sooner than he had tried to, was he suddenly blocked from her mind. In confusion he looked at Sarai who was also looking at him, a slight frown on her face.

" Why were you trying to look at my thoughts ? " She questioned.

" Why are you blocking me ? " Draco asked right back.

" I have my reasons. Now answer my question. " Sarai said.

" Just wondering about your mood. It's...strange. "

" Strange ? The only thing strange here is you! "

" I am not strange! Such a terrible accusation! What happened down here ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" Potter. " Draco said as if that answered everything.

" What about Harry ? " Sarai asked innocently. However a faint blush that painted her cheeks suggested otherwise.

" Your blushing! " Accused Draco.

" I am not! " Though Sarai knew he was right. ' Damn hormones. '

" You kissed him didn't you ! "

Knowing it was useless to lie Sarai said calmly, " Yes I did. "

" Bloody hell! I knew it! Why ? " Roared Draco.

" Well isn't obvious ? I like him and hopefully from what I can tell he likes me too. "

" You're too young for this. I won't have it. " Draco declared.

" Well I'm not a little girl.I'm seventeen! " Cried Sarai.

" No! "

" Draco! "

" You barely turned seventeen inNovember and that was a month ago. Why don't you wait another year or so and see if Potter's still available. Then go from there. "

" Draco. " Warned Sarai.

" Of all people you had to choose him. I just don't understand. "

" Maybe it's fate. "

" Fate my ass! Just stupid Potter and the way the world revolves around him. "

Sarai laughed. " He's not that bad you know. You should really get to know him."

" But it's Potter! I don't want to know him! " He whined.

" Give him a chance. I mean he's keeping Devlin a secret you know. "

Draco faltered a bit." Well he has to play the hero no matter what. Not surprising that you would say that. He put you under his spell like everyone else. " Huffed Draco.

Smiling she said, " Of course. That's exactly why. "

Draco let out a long exaggerated sigh." I don't like. I don't like it one bit, but I know you're right. Hopefully from what Hermione says he's not ...a ..too bad of ..a person. "

Sarai shrieked out in happiness. " Thank you! Thank you! " She planted a kiss on his cheek. " I love you so much. "

" Yea. Yea. " There was a pause. " You only have just kissed him right? " He asked uneasily.

" That's for me to know and you to never find out. " Sarai said slyly.

Suddenly Draco started a coughing fit.

" Omg ! Draco! Breathe ! " Cried out Sarai patting him lightly on the back.

Hermione hearing all the commotion downstairs went to check what was happening. She was surprised to see Sarai distressed and a blue faced Draco hunched down at the bottom of the stairs.

" Sarai! What happened to him ! " Hermione asked after stepping down from the last step.

" I don't know. I was just teasing him about Harry and me when he started choking! He's turning purple! "

Hermione calmed, smiled knowingly. " Umm Sarai next time I suggest you slowly ease him into it. Harry is a very ...delicate matter."Crouching down in front of Draco she said soothingly, "Draco you need to calm down. You need to breathe. "

" They...they ..they had sex!...he corrupted ...her!... " Wheezed Draco.

Sarai and Hermione laughed.

" Draco she barely had her first kiss with him. You're being dramatic. " Said Hermione.

" Am not ! "

" Look I promise that's not going to happen for awhile. Who knows they might not even work out. "

" You...pr..promise ? " Draco wheezed.

" Promise. "

" Then I'll kill him for breaking her heart. "

" Then you'll kill him. " Agreed Hermione rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

Smirking Draco stood up straight and clapped his hands. " Well since we settled that I feel better. "

Hermione leaned in close to Sarai who was beside her and whispered, " Well he sure does get pumped up quickly. "

Sarai shrugged her shoulders. " He heard what he wanted to hear so he's happy. "

" Spoiled little brat. " Said Hermione.

" I agree. "

* * *

It was the second week of December, five days before Winter break, when Sarai and Hermione started working on a 'special' project together. A.k.a Operation Slytherin Birthday Surprise.. After hearing that Draco's birthday was nearing, Hermione was very persistent in finding out the exact day. However Draco straight out refused to utter one word about anything dealing with his birthday. So after a week and a half of getting no information from him Hermione went with her next best option. Sarai. As soon as Hermione mentioned Draco's birthday Sarai was more than willing to spill any information she had.

Hermione expected to hear that Draco's birthday was pretty much the same throughout the years. His father would hold a grand ball in his name and they would celebrate. It seemed that Draco had the best for his birthday and was happy. However what Sarai had told Hermione next was far from the truth.

FLASHBACK

" Even after all those parties Draco was never truly happy. "

Hermione frowned. " What's not to be happy about ? He had a ball every single year, with thousands and thousands of presents. Not to mention the cheapest one he received was about a thousand dollars. What about all the people he was surrounded by ? How could he not love all that attention ? This is Draco we are talking about."

Sarai smiled weakly. " That's what every one thinks. When Draco would enter the room to make his appearance he would have the smuggest look on his face. Like that was what he was expected to show. He would make his way towards his father and be by his side. Then for the next thirty minutes or so he would go around greeting everyone. " She gave a small laugh. " Later on he would tell me about all the snotty people he had to put up with. Oh and how he despised having to meet the daughters of his father's friends. It was disgusting how they would throw themselves at him. "

" Especially Pansy. " Hermione spat. Then realizing she had said that out loud she blushed slightly. " What I mean is..."

Sarai dismissed it with a wave. " Don't sweat it. That is kind of the truth, but not the entire truth. Pansy really is a great person to be with. "

At this Hermione could have sworn her jaw hit the ground.

Laughing Sarai said, " Surprised much ? Look it's not her fault she is the way she is in front of people. That's not even the way she truly is. Draco and myself are pretty close friends of hers. "

" Okay hold on a second there. I could have sworn he told me she was nothing but a cheap ride. That's not what close friends say behind their backs. "

" Well of course he said that. He was trying to win you over. Look women in families like ours are nothing but dolls that are for show. We are made out to be people we are not and then we are used. Then when our use is done for the day we are put away until we are needed. "

" That's horrible! " Cried Hermione.

" That's life for us. Pansy is supposed to be the way she is. She is told to be that way. "

" She is told to be a slut ! "

" Well that's not true. I know for a fact that she hasn't been with more than two guys in her life. "

" But what about Draco ? She practically kisses the ground he walks. Not to mention every piece of visible body part she can. "

" That's an easy one to answer. Draco and Pansy are to be married in the future. I'm sure that comes as no surprise to you. So she is expected to please her future husband every minute. If any one was to notice that she wasn't acting that way she was supposed to her father would be down here in a flash to punish her. " At Hermione pitying look she added, " Don't worry about Pansy. She can handle herself pretty good. So back to Draco. "

" Well I still think he would have loved having girls thrown at him. I mean I'm sure you know all about him being the school's playboy. "

" Yes. Yes. And the King of Slytherin. And the number one hottie. Etc., etc. Appearances. Appearances. You do know that he only slept with about the whole population of Hogwarts' girls because it kept him...well, kept him occupied. Draco hates being alone. Not that he would ever admit that. Especially being alone doing nothing. It allows him to think about what kind of life he lives and the future that is bestowed upon him. Now with other "things" on his mind he doesn't have to worry about that. It doesn't mean that sex is the only thing to keep him occupied. He likes reading as well. " At Hermione's shocked look she laughed. " You don't honestly believe that he just became smart in one day. He's very intelligent. I thought you would have learned that by now. Especially you being the most intelligent witch here."

" Believe me when I say I know that. His smart ass comments were more than enough proof for me. I was just surprised he read because he wanted too. " Then with a thoughtful look she said, " Now that I really think about that he really is very intelligent. When you are really able to sit with him and listen, the way he talks it's amazing. I just don't know how to describe it. "

" No words can truly describe Draco. There's many sides to him. You should see him when he's flying. "

" I have. During Quidditch. Why ? "

" No. Not just in the game. I mean when he is alone. He just flies for hours going anywhere he could. He is so peaceful up there. One time, about two or three years before he started school he took me flying in the night. He had learned to fly quicker than anybody I had heard of and I was so amazed. Anyway when we were up there he told me one day we were going to fly away from everyone. That it would be just the two of us and his mother. I remember after he said that he suddenly went really fast. Just flying straight ahead. He looked like an angel to me at that moment." She gave a quick laugh before saying, " Or it could have been his hair that made him look so bright and mighty. "

There was a moment when nobody spoke before Hermione said, " So is that the only reason why he wasn't happy ? Because of the people ? "

" Oh no. That's nothing. Afterwards after his appearance would be made he would go off and be alone for hours and hours. There was no cake and ice cream. There was no Happy Birthday Draco said at all. Well there was one person who would tell him that. My aunt. His mother would tell him as soon as the clock struck twelve and it was officially January 9."

" His mother ? I've seen her and she doesn't seem the motherly type. Just a female version of Lucius."

" Oh no! Never! She is the sweetest person I met. She was practically like my mother. From what you know about families like ours what can you conclude ? "

" That not everyone is who they seem to be. "

" Exactly. And that applies especially to my aunt. When Draco was about four or five his father made sure he was not a child anymore. Lucius demanded that my aunt leave Draco to himself. He told her not to bother him anymore and leave love out of his life. You can imagine how devastated she was. Imagine not being able to love your son. Your little boy. It's like someone telling you to never love Devlin and leave him to care for himself. "

" Never! I'd kill the person who tried to do that! "

" Not everything works like you would like it to. My aunt refused to do so at first. That of course enraged my uncle. He would beat her if she did not act the way he wanted her to with Draco. It was just too much and she had to listen. As he was growing up Draco would not receive hugs and kisses from his parents. Just hard looks and punishment." Another small smile came upon Sarai's face. " However on the day of his birthday at twelve my aunt would come into his room and would tell him Happy Birthday Draco as she kissed him on his cheek. Then she would sit on his bed while he laid his head on her lap, while she ran his fingers through his hair and tell him how sorry she was for everything and tell him over and over again how much she loved him."

Silence came over the room while Sarai sighed inaudibly.

" He must have been so happy at that moment. " Hermione finally said.

" He was, for those three minutes she was with him. Then she was gone and he was alone once more. I know that's what gets him through the night. Especially when his father would beat him when everyone was gone. "

" Beat him? On his birthday too ? " Whispered Hermione afraid of the answer she was bound to get.

" Yes. Sometimes for hours. "

" And he told you all this ? "

At this a sheepish look came across Sarai's face. " Not exactly. I read his mind kind of. Most of the time it was unintentional because he would be so tired and in pain that he would unconsciously let his mind go unblocked. Draco never wanted me to know what would happen to him. Even if he was in pain he was still trying to protect me. I remember that sometimes while his father was hurting him he would think of better times to come. Times where my aunt and I were free and happy. That he was there with all of us. But like I said that was only sometimes. He's stopped believing in much anymore. " Sarai ended sadly.

" He believes in you." Hermione said softly.

" What are you talking about? I only bring trouble with me. How is that doing any good? "

" Just you being here with him is enough. He loves you so much Sarai. You should have seen him the night he first brought you here. He was out of his mind. It was Sarai gets all or everyone pays. " Hermione laughed. " When I had to heal you a bit, I had to take of your shirt and he went ballistic. It was because Harry and Ron were in the room. I thought he was going to kill those two. Other than that he was getting so frustrated seeing you like that. So hopeless. He was like my Sarai is strong. Nothing is going to bring her down. "

" Really ? He said that about me ? " Sarai asked with a huge hopeful smile on her face.

" Definitely. He made you seem like you were Wonder Woman. " Exclaimed Hermione.

" Who's Wonder Woman ? " Sarai asked confused.

" Right. Muggle person. Let's just say he made you seem like you were indestructible. "

" I never knew he thought of me that way. He always treats me like a child I can't help but feel think that way. "

" He's just looking out for you. Believe me you're not the only one who gets treated that way. You forget I have Dumb and Dumber with me 24/7. "

" Who ? "

" Harry and Ron. " Laughed Hermione.

" How could I forget ! " Laughed Sarai as well.

" You told me so much about Draco that I have never known. I knew he was different from his father but I never realized how much till now. "

Sarai's eyes then went wide as saucers. " Omg! I told you _too_ much! Draco is going to kill me! It's just when I start talking, I keep on talking for hours not realizing what I'm saying. Draco is going to be so mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. "

" If you want, I won't tell him anything you said to me just now. It can be a secret of ours as friends. "

Quickly putting on that smile that can only be recognized as her own, Sarai said, " As friends."

" Sarai I have another question. "

" Okay. Shoot. "

" You've told me so much so much about Draco but you hardly say anything about yourself. I was just wondering about the night Draco brought you here. What really happened that night ? "

Hermione noticed quickly that Sarai became panicked. She also noticed the fact that she seemed to be looking around the room quite frequently, most likely looking for Draco. Then for a moment Sarai became quite pensive. Then a familiar look crossed her face. The look she used when she was talking to Draco telepathically. Sure enough in a second the door to the room she shared with Draco was opened and down came Draco with Devlin in his arms.

" And what are you two girls talking about down here ? " Draco asked smirking as he placed Devlin in his walker that was next to the stairs.

" Boys. " Replied Sarai cheekily as Draco groaned loudly. Then turning to Hermione she gave a mischievous smile as she said, " Watch this. "

Sarai then ran full speed at him screaming his name. Draco had only a second to register what was happening when he knocked down on his back with Sarai laying on top of him.

" Ahh! You insane, deranged woman! Get off me! "

END OF FLASHBACK

And that was the end of that day. Since then Sarai and Hermione had been on a mission to give Draco the best birthday he ever had. However it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Keeping this surprise a secret from Draco was like asking Voldemort to claim world peace.

It was about a month till his birthday and Hermione and Sarai planned on making it as perfect as they could. For on January 9, Draco Malfoy was going to have the birthday he always wished for.

They were currently in Hermione and Draco's room discussing plans for the surprise. Plans and notes Hermione worked on for the party scattered among the bed. They had been thinking of throwing a nice, big party but quickly dismissed the idea. Instead they opted for a nice, small family party. It would be just Hermione, Sarai, Devlin, Harry, Ron and Pansy. As much as Hermione had detested the idea of Pansy coming, Sarai was dead set on having her there. Insisting that it would make Draco happy. Plus she wanted to see her old friend.

" Don't you think she will notice Devlin ? "

" Of course. But I know her and she wont say anything to put him in danger. If it's a part of Draco's family she will love the lil guy. I mean who wouldn't ? "

" Okay. I'm trusting you on this. So everything is basically set. The only thing we have to worry about now is getting Draco out of the room so we can set things up. "

" That's right. Hmmm. " Sarai thought as Hermione stood up and paced around pensively.

About a minute later the heavy thuds of Draco's shoes against the floor was heard as he was walking towards the room they were in. Immediately Hermione threw herself across the room placing herself against the door effectively blocking it. At that second the door knob turned and started to rattle as Draco tried to come in the room.

" Oof! " Huffed Hermione as she used her whole strength to keep the door shut. She tried to lock it but Draco's hand was still on the door handle preventing her from doing so. "Sarai! Hide the papers! Quick! " Whispered Hermione harshly.

Sarai immediately began stuffing papers everywhere she could.

" Hermione! What in bloody hell is going on in there ? For God's sake woman! Open the bloody door! " Draco said exasperated.

" Umm. Can't. " Said Hermione.

" And why not ? " Draco asked simply.

" Because you have to take care of Devlin. " Hermione proposed more than stated.

" Nope. He's playing in his crib. "

" Ummm. I'm..I'm changing! You have to wait. "

" Shorty I've seen most of you already. Nothing much to hide anymore."

Hermione looked over to Sarai as she heard her making gagging sounds. " Did not need to hear that." She whispered.

" Sorry. You done yet ? Because I don't think I can hold him baaaa - oof! " Hermione crashed to the floor as Draco walked in smugly.

He looked down at Hermione, who was still laying sprawled on the ground. " You really shouldn't be on the ground like that. "

" Why you.. " Started Hermione but was cut off by Draco as he saw Sarai.

" Hey princess! " He said as he laid on the bed. " What's going on ? "

" Nothing! " Sarai replied quickly.

Draco arched an eyebrow. " Uh huh. " He looked around the room. " There wouldn't be anything you two would be hiding from me is there? "

" Of course not! Silly Draco thinking we are up to something. " Answered Hermione just as quickly as Sarai had did.

" Uh huh. " Draco said once more. However before he could say anymore there was a faint knocking on the portrait downstairs. " You two expecting anyone ? " He asked.

They both shook their heads.

" Must be a professor or something. I'll go check. " Draco said getting up.

" Ok. I'll just get Devlin and meet you two down there. " Hermione said walking out the door.

Draco, and Sarai, who had decided to join him, made their way downstairs to see who it was. Halfway to the portrait Sarai sat on one of the couches as Draco went to meet the person. The portrait swung open and there standing in front of him was Blaise.

" Draco. " Greeted Blaise.

" Blaise. " Draco greeted as well. " What are you..." But was interrupted as Sarai rushed forward towards Blaise, wrapping her arms around him.

" Blaise! " She cried out happily.

Blaise looked extremely confused, until he pulled back to look into Sarai's face. He narrowed his eyes a bit, until his eyes widened in recognition and a smile came across his face. "Sarai."

" I missed you! "

" Missed you too. What are you doing here ? "

" Well..." Fidgeted Sarai as she tried to think of what to say.

However Blaise just raised a hand stopping her. " Say no more. "

Sarai smiled but then turned around hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione stood at the bottom frozen to the ground. Eyes wide and holding Devlin in her arms she looked directly at Blaise as if he was Voldemort himself.

" Hermione! Blaise is here! " Sarai said happily.

Still Hermione did not move.

Blaise looked from Devlin to Draco. " So you got a kid now ? "

Draco shrugged. " Yeah. "

" Hmmm. Well that's new. "

" Yeah. "

" What's his name ? "

" Devlin. "

" I see. "

" Yeah. "

" She the mum ? " Said Blaise pointing to Hermione.

" Yeah. "

" Nice. "

" Yeah. "

Silence ensued.

Finally Hermione could not take it anymore. " That's it ? "

" Well yeah. " Answered Draco.

" Ugh! "

" Look Blaise is not going to say anything. " Said Draco.

" How do you know ! " Yelled Hermione as she walked over to the group. Then lowering her voice she leaned in closer to Draco. " He might tell You-Know-Who. "

" Voldemort you mean. Nope don't think I will. Fucking right bastard he is." Said Blaise.

Astonishment filled Hermione's face as she blinked a couple times. " Well then. Good. Glad that's established. " Then a firm look came across her face. " And I don't want to hear that language around the baby. "

Blaise looked as stunned as he possibly could that Hermione Granger would dare tell him what to do. " Okay then. "

Now it was Hermione's turn to look stunned. She had expected for him to put up a fight. Fists and everything. Frowning she said, " Well that was simple. "

" Yea. You spoke the truth. "

" Now only if Draco would answer the way you do. Just imagine the possibilities. This room could be nice and quiet. "

" Well that just hurts. " Huffed Draco.

" Well I speak the truth. " Said Hermione mimicking Blaise's words. Then she turned to Draco once more and asked, " We can trust him right? "

" Of course. It's Blaise. "

Hermione threw her free hand up in the air. " Of course. It's Blaise. How stupid of me! "

" Well duh. " Laughed Sarai.

Hermione scoffed. " Well excuse me! I always thought Blaise equals bad. Why you ask ? Well Blaise is in Slytherin. Slytherin's worship Voldemort. Voldemort who would kill Devlin in an instant ! Sorry if I didn't get the memo! "

" Granger calm down. " Said Blaise a bit uneasy around the Gryffindor.

Draco slipped an arm around Hermione's waist. Immediately Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. " Look Blaise can be trusted. I've known him my whole life. He's not with Voldemort or any of his fuckin groupies. "

" Draco Malfoy watch your language around Devlin! "

" Right. Right. Sorry. "

Blaise not used to seeing Draco so submissive, especially to Hermione of all people smirked. Seemed someone was in check. " Yea Draco. You're not being a great influence towards the little one. "

" Wipe that smirk off your face Zambini. "

" Now. Now. Such anger need not be in the presence of ladies and a child. Surely you know that having proper manners and all. "

" Argh ! " Cried out a frustrated Draco.

The Common Room was filled with warm laughter as Blaise Zambini's name was added to the guest list.

* * *

Two days later Hogwarts halls became hectic. Students were making last preparations before Winter break. Trying to sort out all school work before heading home towards a well deserved vacation, while things returned to normal at Dorm al la Malfoy's, Granger's and Black's.

" Draco! Devlin is making all the furniture levitate again! "

Well as normal as you can possible get with a "family" such as theirs.

Later that morning around eleven thirty Draco found that he was able to have some time to himself. Something he rarely had a chance to have since Devlin and Sarai had entered his life. Not that he was complaining but those two were a handful.

Hermione was upstairs with Devlin and Sarai was with Harry. Something he had most definitely had not agreed to. However a pesky Granger he knew somehow was able to sneak her out to go with Harry. He was going to hunt them down when Hermione had assured him that she was safe. In his opinion anything having to do with Harry was not safe but he decided to let it go this time. He would just wait for the next time. He would be ready.

Now that he was able to do something on his own he truly found out how tired he was. All this work was really getting to him. Plus with winter break ahead, he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to deal with his father. Realizing all this stress was doing him no good, Draco stretched out on the couch he was sitting on. Laying his body across the couch he decided a little nap wouldn't be any harm.

The sounds of Hermione's laughter and Devlin's shrieks of happiness were the last sounds he heard as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

A couple of hours later Hermione came downstairs with Devlin to prepare a bottle before Devlin was put down for a nap. As she was heading towards the diaper bag she saw a flash of blond hair on the couch. True to her suspicions she found Draco peacefully sprawled out on the couch asleep.

Smiling a bit slyly Hermione plopped Devlin on his stomach on Draco's chest. Crouching down she watched the baby with amusement as he slowly crawled up Draco's chest inch by inch. Finally reaching his destination Devlin giggled as he placed a hand on Draco's cheek. Happy that he accomplished his mission Devlin started slapping his hand over Draco's cheek again and again.

As Hermione laughed Draco opened one eye sleepily only to get poked in the eye with a small finger.

" What in the world ? " Croaked Draco, as Hermione laughed harder.

Devlin happy that his father had finally woken up shrieked in happiness, drool dripping down his chin.

Recognizing that little shriek Draco closed by eyes groaning. " I lost an eye because of my son. Isn't that wonderful. " He chuckled.

" Good afternoon sleepy head. " Hermione said brightly.

" No. No good anything. Need more sleep. "

" Well _your _son needs to sleep is what is important. "

" He'll sleep. " Draco said bouncing Devlin on his chest. Devlin giggling with one hand in the air, the other in his mouth.

" Good luck. I've been trying to get him to for the past thirty minutes but someone is being a bit stubborn. Aren't you my little one ? " Hermione said tickling Devlin's stomach. " I was going to get him a bottle to see if that would help. "

" Not necessary. I'll have him asleep in seconds. " Declared Draco.

Standing up Hermione brushed herself off. " In any case I'm going to make one just in case. Hold him while I go make one. "

" Yea. Yea. " Draco said to a departing Hermione. " So you don't want to take a nap ? What's wrong with you ? "

Devlin only bounced himself more.

Minutes later Hermione returned to the couch with a freshly made bottle only to discover a semi-sleeping Devlin laying on Draco's chest. Devlin's eyes closing and opening slightly as sleep called to him.

" What did I tell you ? " Draco said smugly.

" Got to admit it. You were right this time. "

" Of course I was. Now go away woman I need more sleep. "

Hermione laughed. " I'm going. I'm going. "

Then bending down she placed a kiss on the now sleeping Devlin's forehead. She was about to leave when Draco called her.

" Don't I get a kiss too ? " He asked slyly.

Hermione smiled. Bending down once more she made a move to kiss his forehead when Draco's hand pulled her down for a kiss on the lips.

Pulling away Draco smirked. " I think we should make this goodnight kiss more of a habit."

Shaking her head Hermione said, " Go to sleep Draco. "

* * *

The next day Hermione had told Draco that she was going to spend the day with her friends. Seeing how it was the last day before winter break. She was even going to spend the night with them in the Gryffindor Common Room.

For about thirty minutes Hermione talked to Draco before she left. Finally Draco had had enough.

" Hermione I know how to give Devlin a banana! "

" Well you know how he gets if his foods aren't prepared a certain way. "

" But it's a fricken banana for Merlin's sake! "

" Okay ! Stop yelling at me! "

" You're hysterical woman. "

" I'm not hysterical! "

" Yes you are. "

" You're making me hysterical! " Huffed Hermione.

" Okay. Okay. Deep breath now. " A large intake of breath was heard.

about a minute later

" Uh..Hermione the you can let it out now. "

A large exhale was heard.

" Insane woman. Common sense is supposed to come natural to you right ? "

Hermione laughed uneasily.

"Aren't Harry and Ron going to be spending the break here at Hogwarts ? " Asked Draco.

" Yes and... ? "

" Well then why do you need to see them all day ? " He said.

" Well despite what others think I do have other friends beside those two. " Said Hermione.

Draco's face was covered in genuine surprise. " You do! "

" Of course I do! " Hermione cried. " Anyways I'll be going now. I don't want to be late. Bye baby. Mummy will be back soon. " She said as she kissed Devlin goodbye.

She even gave a kiss on the cheek to Draco but he barely moved a muscle. As he was still in shock over the new information he heard.

" Merlin! I swear that man gets crazier by the day! And he has the nerve to call me insane! " She huffed stomping over to the portrait.

By the time Draco came around to Hermione was long gone, thanks to a little hand slapping against his face. The day went by slowly with Hermione gone and Draco was a little more than grumpy.

" Geez Draco it's not like she left for good. " Sarai said as they sat in the common room.

" What are you talking about ? " Snapped Draco.

" Well look at you. You're all moody and snappy. Not to mention antsy."

Draco huffed and went to his room.

She looked down at Devlin who seemed fussier than usual. She sighed. " She's got the Malfoy women wrapped around her finger. Come on. It's way past your bedtime."

After hours and hours of tossing around on his bed Draco was able to fall asleep. He would never admit that he missed having Hermione in his bed. Not for any perverted idea, but for the sole fact that he missed having her in his arms to simply hold. To feel a warm body that he knew only as Hermione's pressed up against him. To breathe in the scent known only as hers.

He would never admit it.

Hours later he fell into a restless slumber.

Draco had barely fallen asleep when the door to his room creaked opened. So when noises from the door were heard Draco became alert.

" If you're Voldemort or some other wannabe ass punk I suggest you get out of here right now before I kill your ass with both my eyes closed. Don't think I wont miss either. I'm highly accurate. And if that's you Sarai the same goes for you. Though I may love you I'm tired and cranky. I will strike to kill. "

Nothing was said in return. Only the sounds of feet shuffling against the carpet was heard.

With his eyes still closed and keeping his head on his pillow - with both eyes shut - Draco said, " I'm warning you. Let me have my beauty sleep. I'm not much of a happy person when waken up like this. " There was a pause. " However if you're some hot luscious babe looking for a good time then I'm more than willing. My bed is open for you. "

This time there was a little shriek heard.

Draco did lift his head this time and peered into the darkness. Having no luck in seeing the person clearly he whispered an incantation and the room was cast in light. He smirked at seeing the person in front of him.

" Hey it's my shorty! "

Before him stood Hermione clad in her pink tank top and white pajama shorts arms across her chest. A deep frown was set on her face. Displeasure clearly written on her face.

" Yes it's just your shorty. " Hermione replied hotly. " Sorry it's not one of your ' hot luscious babes '. I'll leave now just in case one arrives and wants to have a good time in ' our bed '. "

Draco's smirk grew. " Awww don't be mad over that. I was just messing. Besides I prefer you much better. "

Stomping over to her side of the bed Hermione pulled back the covers with a little more force than necessary before climbing in. She made sure there was enough room between herself and Draco before turning around to face the opposite way of him.

" Don't be that way. " Said Draco scooting closer to her wrapping his arms around her.

" Hmph! "

" You going to be mad at me all night aren't you ? "

At this Hermione did turn around to face him. " And so what if I am ! I have every right to be! As a matter of fact I've decided something! From now on you're sleeping on the couch. I won't have you bringing your ' luscious babes ' into my room! In my bed! So out! Right now! "

Draco sighed rolling over onto his back. " It was just an innocent question. " He whined.

" Draco Malfoy! I'm not playing! Out! "

" What am I ? A dog ? " He turned once more towards her. " Shortly you're the only babe I'm going to need. Do you see anybody else in my bed ? No you don't. Why ? Because there's only one person I want to be in bed with and that's you. "

Hermione glared at him. " Don't think you can smooth talk yourself out of this one mister. "

Draco looked at her hurt. " Do you think so low of me ? "

Hermione gave him a pointed look.

" Right. Well what can I say ? I'm a Malfoy. We don't play fair. "

" That's for sure. " Hermione muttered.

" I heard that. But as I was saying there is no reason to be mad. "

Hermione lightly snorted at the comment.

Draco once again gathered her in his arms before laying on his back whispering an incantation turning off the light in the room. " You are the world's most gorgeous, most wonderful, bitchiest, funniest, most abusive woman. Who else would I rather be with ? "

" Well thanks so much. " Hermione laughed from atop his bare chest.

" That sound brings music to my ears. "

" Oh please. You're just happy I'm not mad anymore. "

" Well that too. Mission accomplished. "

" Dork. "

" You're one to talk. "

They laid there together wrapped in each others arms. Just enjoying the other's presence.

After a few minutes Draco spoke up. " Hermione not that I don't mind having you here but why are you here ? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends in the Gryffindor common room doing whatever you do with them ? "

" Well... " Hermione started tracing patterns on Draco's chest. "...I wasn't used to not having you next to me. I couldn't sleep. "

" I knew it. I'm irresistible. "

" Actually you're not. I just got cold. Usually at night you keep me warm. So the lack of heat was keeping me up."

Draco tightened his hold on her. " Well I'll be sure to keep you warm. "

Hermione merely snuggled closer to him sighing in content.

Minutes passed when Draco spoke up once more. " Hey shorty ? "

" Mmmm ? " Mumbled the sleepy Hermione.

" You know how I keep you warm at night ? "

" Yea. So ? " She muttered.

He leaned down, his mouth next to her ear. " There are other ways I could keep you warm. "

Silence.

" Draco ? "

" Yea ? "

" Shut the hell up. " Yawn.

Draco chuckled. " Only because you asked me so nicely. "

" I did not ask you. I told you. "

" Please. A Malfoy does not get ordered around! "

" Shut up! "

" Ok shorty. " Then with a kiss to the top of her head Draco let his eyes close.

Yup. He was the almighty Draco. Being pleased wherever he went. By whoever he wanted.

" Draco get your hand off my ass. "

" Whoops. Miscalculation in direction. "

Yea right.

He tightened his grip on her.

* * *

Okay never thought this chapter would be done. Many of you...if not all probably thought the same thing. Sadly the only reason this chapter took so long was because I had major writer's block. Everything I simply wrote was horrible. This chapter was done, then erased, the rewritten only to be erased again. I could have written another story with all the drafts that I did. I apologize from the deepest of my heart for not being able to finish sooner. To tell the truth I'm not entirely pleased with this final draft either. I don't know maybe it's just me. So I'm asking if you can please review and tell me what you truly think. If I get a lot of readers who don't like it I may write this chapter over. If you like it ...let me know too! Hopefully I get more likes than dislikes. If there's any mistakes I'm sorry.Also I'm sorry I wasn't able to write my personal thank yous. I was rushing to get this out as soon as possible. Luv you all. Thanks for sticking with me !

ArgentumRosa


	15. Tomorrow Will Be Better Hopefully

I'm sorry that I can only do a couple of personal reviews but I always do these at the end. It's two in the morning and I have literally been working on this all day. I wish I could thank you all personally but I was only able to do thank those with questions.

THANK YOU TO EVERY REVIEWER! KISSES TO ALL!

First of all I would like to give a huge thank you to a reviewer that stood up for me against a flamer. You really did have my back and I want to say thank you to you but being the clumsy one I am I accidentally deleted your review after I read it and forgot your name. So if this is you I am talking about let me know so I can truly thank you.

Manga Devil: You're one of my most favorite reviewers because you're honest and very encouraging. I know it's been a long time since I last wrote but hopefully my writing will go faster. I honestly don't understand how I had a writer's block for five months straight. It was ridiculous. As for all the lovey dovey stuff, I hopefully put in more, but don't expect this chapter to end the way it begins. :hint hint: So thanks for still sticking with me. And don't stop reviewing because your reviews are ones that I truly hold dear.

Meeko313: Don't worry even if you were my only reviewer I would still continue to write. So I won't be handing my story to anyone anytime soon. My story is original and I'm proud of it. I wouldn't want anyone to steal or use it. So thanks so much for the review.

MssrBlaze : Never really realized that there was a bit of abusiveness in the story. Haha. Well the reason being is that I'm mostly close to guys in a friend way and I always do that when they screw up. They always laugh and say that they wouldn't have me any other way. So I guess that kind of incorporated into the story, as I unconsciously tried to show how comfortable the characters were with each other. I hope that made sense. Just try to think of it like I do.. it's tough love. Thanks.

CardCaptor-Sakura-01: I didn't mean to leave Hagrid out of the story for so long. It's just that he didn't really play into any of the chapters yet, but he will star in the next chapter for sure. I just love Hagrid. He's so big but so innocent like. Thanks.

Annie Vu: To answer your question, Hermione and Draco are technically not girlfriend and boyfriend. They just really act like one. The actual being together will be later on though. Thanks a bunch for the review.

Chapter 15: Tomorrow Will Be Better...Hopefully

The next morning was something no one would forget.

Draco and Hermione had been "pleasantly" woken up by Sarai's morning voice. Hermione was going to the train station with Harry and Ron to say good-bye to their friends.

Stretching Hermione was met by a loud "ow!"

"Woman you have the hand of a dragon." Muttered Draco, as Hermione's hand lay across his face.

"Hey!" Pouted Hermione hurt, pulling her hand away from his face.

Smiling Draco took her hand and gave a kiss on her palm. "I'm just playing. You have the hand of a goddess. "

"A goddess huh? I think I like the sound of that. "

"Thought you would." Agreed Draco.

"Well this goddess says it's time to get up." Then patting Draco's stomach she sat up swinging her legs over the bed.

Draco scooted up behind her, laying his chin on her shoulder. "Well this god says no. "

"Whoever said you were a god?" Asked Hermione as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Me."

"Sorry Mr. God but we're getting up."

"Well at least I got you to admit that I was a god."

Hermione laughed placing her hands on top of his. "I was being nice."

"So what are we doing after everybody leaves this bloody school?" Asked Draco.

"Lunch? A nice walk? Buy me pretty things? "Hinted Hermione.

Draco laughed. "You are turning out to be pretty expensive."

"Well your shorty should get anything she wants since she is a goddess." Turning to face him closely she added, "Remember I like_really _pretty things. Capiche? "

"Capiche? Who says that these days? "Laughed Draco.

"I do." Said Hermione proudly.

"Only my shorty." He said as he kissed her.

Hermione broke apart from him. "Have I told you that I love your kisses?"

"No, but I expect that I will be hearing that often."

"Still we must get up." Then breaking out of his grasp she stood up.

"Tell me why again I have to get up if I'm not going to the train station." Grumbled Draco.

Hermione sighed. "Because I'm going and someone has to take care of Devlin. Hence being the father and all, you're the one for the job. "

"Why can't Sarai watch him?" He watched as Hermione went from the closet to the dresser and back to the closet. Observing as she decided on an outfit, only to disagree with it a minute later.

"Because she is not here for our convenience as a babysitter and she is going to see the castle with Harry...and Ron."

"Why does she need to be with them constantly? I know Potter is just looking for a way to be with _my little_ cousin. "

"You're forgetting the small detail that Sarai is not little."

"I think you don't know what you are talking about." Huffed Draco.

Hermione laughed. "Of course. I was entirely wrong. "

"I told you. Besides she can't go out. Someone might see her. "

"Professor Dumbledore took care of that. He had a glamour charm placed on her temporarily."

"I still don't think that's a good idea."

"Well I think Harry and Sarai would be cute as a couple. Plus I know for a fact that he would always be there for her. "

Draco sat up alarmed. "A couple! Who said anything about them being together ! "

"I was just saying."

"Please. Potter is not going to be with Sarai. "

"You can't stop them you know."

"Just watch me." Draco said smugly.

Hermione sighed as she closed the top drawer to the dresser and leaned slightly against it. Taking a deep breath she said, "Draco?"

"Yea?" Draco answered as he watched her curiously.

She turned around holding a shirt in her hand. For a while she had just stayed there, staring at the ground. He had watched her mentally struggle with what she wanted to say and came over to stand in front of her.

Taking the shirt from her hand he tossed it on the bed. He tilted her head up to look at him. He looked into her eyes and said, "What? Just say it. "

Taking another deep breath she asked, "What are we?"

To be honest Draco was a bit stunned by her question. Though he knew the seriousness of it, he tried playing it off. "What do you mean, what are we? We're human beings. You're a witch and I'm a wizard. "

Frustrated Hermione pushed Draco away. She turned around once more to face the dresser, fiddling with the knick-knacks on top. "Don't play stupid. You know what I mean. You and me. This whole..thing between us. Is there something between us or am I really being stupid? "

Draco just watched her, staring at her back. She was able to gather the courage to say what they both had been wondering and he couldn't even find the words to speak. Usually you couldn't get him to stop talking and once more Hermione had done the impossible.

He had never been one for talking about his feelings. So he did what he knew how too.

He acted on them.

He came up behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She automatically understood and brought a hand to rest on his, while the other was raised to caress his face.

He whispered, "I don't know. There's just too much to overcome. "

Hermione turned around in his arms and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. She then pulled back and whispered, "I know. I know. There's always tomorrow."

Draco opened the bathroom door, with only a towel wrapped around his waist and walked into the bedroom with steam pouring in. Hermione was downstairs with Harry, Ron and Sarai. The boys had arrived moments after Hermione and Draco had finished their little talk. So with their impeccable timing the boys chose to make an appearance and Hermione was forced to leave the security of Draco's arms. He chose that time to take a hot shower and get ready for the day ahead.

Nothing however could prepare him for what he saw laying on his bed.

A single black envelope.

There was no denying the family crest that was sealed to the envelope. His father was requesting his attention.

Swearing Draco grimly made his way toward the bed. Sitting on the edge he looked at the envelope calling to him. He sat there debating if he should open the letter, but the letter seemed to know what to do. Immediately it started sizzling and Draco knew better than to ignore the warning. Picking up the letter, he clenched his teeth together as the envelope burned his hand. Ripping it open he read the contents of the letter.

A couple minutes later Draco stood up angrily and threw the letter to the ground. Where it lay on the ground, the letter burst into flames until it was nothing. Not even ashes laid on the ground as evidence to whether the letter really did exist.

Slowly Draco walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt only to slam his fist into the wall beside him. The shirt fell to the ground as he observed his bloody hand. Disgusted at the mess he opened another drawer and brought out some bandages. He wasted no time in bandaging his hand up and stared at the gaping hole in the wall. Taking a deep breath he waved the bandaged hand over his face and a silver flash surrounded the room.

Draco stood in the room dressed in black pants and a shirt. His well-polished shoes shined and his hair was slicked back. If anyone were to see him they would never have guessed that Draco had changed from the beginning of the year. For at that moment he looked like the Malfoy who hated anything other than pureblood status.

Walking over to his closet he grabbed a cloak engraved with the Slytherin Crest and tossed it over his right arm. He took one last look around and opened the bedroom door that led to the hallway.

Looking down he saw that no one had taken noticed of him yet and swiftly walked into Devlin's room. Stepping into the room he was immediately greeted with Devlin's baby noises. He lay in the crib watching the "sky" on his ceiling. The clouds drifted slowly across the ceiling and occasionally a bird would fly. Draco walked over to the crib and peered down at the smiling Devlin. He laid his cloak on the railing of the crib.

"Devlin." Called Draco softly.

Devlin slowly turned his head to the side at the sound of his father's voice. He however did not recognize the person in front of him. He lay there staring at Draco not making a sound. Draco sighed knowing the reason why. He leaned over and picked Devlin up and held him close.

The baby started to fuss and started to cry softly.

"Devlin it's me. You're father." As he spoke Devlin quieted but when he was finished Devlin would start again. Draco then closed his eyes and there was a silver flash. Devlin immediately quieted down and ceased his fussing. He now calmly laid his little head on his father's chest.

Draco kissed the top of his son's head. "Never forget me Devlin. I'll always be you're father and I'll always love you. I'm doing this for you and you're mum. Even your Aunt Sarai. No matter where I am I'll always be with you."

From below Draco could hear Hermione tell her friends that she was going to check on Devlin because she thought she heard him crying. Draco knew his time with his son was at an end and held the baby boy closer to him. He whispered one last time, "Never forget me."

He heard a gasp at the door to see a startled Hermione.

"Oh Draco. It's you. I almost didn't recognize you."

"I see." Replied Draco.

"Well I thought I heard Devlin and was going to check on him, but he's with you so I must have heard wrong."

"He was crying when I was here,"

Hermione scrunched her face in confusion. "That's weird. He never cries with you."

"Well he did."

"Oh. Well I'll take him downstairs and when you're ready just come down." Hermione said. She lifted her hands up to take Devlin but Draco did not hand him over. "Umm Draco? You can give him to me you know. It's not like it's going to be the last time you hold him."

Draco just looked at her and nodded. He kissed Devlin once last time and handed him over to Hermione.

"Draco you sure are acting strange. Then again it can just be one of your moods." Laughed Hermione as she made her way down the hall.

Draco was now left alone once more. He took in the innocence of the room. From the simple teddy bear laying in the crib to the rocking chair in the corner. Suddenly angry he grabbed his cloak and stormed out Devlin's room, slamming the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the hallway looking at the crowd that had gathered at the foot of the stairs.

Draco knew the moment had come. There was no chance of avoiding this dreaded moment. Hermione would be broken in minutes. Would he have the courage to say the words that need to be said? The strength to carry out the actions that need to be done?

Of course. He was a Malfoy.

He needed to.

He had no choice.

Ron stood by Hermione, who had a giggling Devlin in her arms. Ron was trying his best at making the funniest expressions he could. Amazingly he got the effect he wanted. Devlin was laughing.

'Probably at the show of stupidity the Weasel was giving.'

Yet he couldn't keep a small smile from his face.

Hermione stood there laughing with Devlin, begging Ron to stop with the faces to no avail.

Harry stood close to Sarai. A little too close.

He wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on. Harry and Sarai were together. They honestly thought they could keep this from him.

At the sound of the slamming door everyone looked up to see what had happened. Draco came down the stairs solemnly. Hermione peered into his eyes knowing they were not the same she had gazed into last night as he put Devlin to sleep and held her while she fell asleep.

"I didn't know you were heading down to the train as well." Said Ron.

"Well I changed my mind." Draco said coldly.

"When will you be back?" Asked Hermione.

"I won't. I'll be back when break is over. "

"But why?"

"I can choose when I want to leave or when to return. I don't need your permission. "

Ron was about to say something but Hermione shook her head. Turning back to Draco she said, "Well not really. Howeveryou do have a responsibility to your son. You can't just leave him. You're his father and you can't simply abandon him."

"Technically he is not my son."

Hermione looked as if he had just slapped her in the face. "How dare you say that?"

"Geez. I know. What's with you Mr. Grumpy. "Said Sarai.

Swiftly Draco turned around, eyes narrowed into slits. "Sarai Maylin Black! You will show respect to the elder of your blood. "

Sarai's eyes went wide, quickly filling with tears. Slowly she bowed her head and whispered "Yes Draco."

In disbelief Harry yelled, "Don't speak to her as if she **is** below you!"

"She is. You have no right to tell me what to do with my own blood. She is a woman and younger, therefore she will show respect. "

"Are you telling me you just pulled rank on your cousin?" Asked Ron.

"Yes and I will continue to do so when I feel like it." Draco said smirking.

That was the last straw for Harry. He lunged at Draco, punching him in the jaw. Draco stumbled a bit, clutching his jaw.

"Bastard." Spat Harry.

"What right do you have to be calling me that? You think I didn't know what is happening between you and my cousin? Do you think I am a fool? "

"From what you are displaying right now, I say you are a fool. Why are you turning from those who care about you? "

Draco glared at him." Don't you lecture me Potter? "Then he threw a punch at Harry's face, causing him to fall.

With a yell Harry picked himself from the ground and lunged at Draco. They both continued to throw punches at each other until Draco had Harry against the wall.

"Draco please!" Cried Hermione. "Please just stop!"

Draco just stood there, holding Harry against the wall. He turned his head towards Hermione and Devlin. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces. Slowly he turned back to Harry. Whispering so that only Harry could hear him he said, "You and the Weasel take care of them. Protect Hermione, Sarai and my son. If I learn that one hair on them has been hurt, you both will die. Never tell anyone of this or it will cost them their lives. "

Then Draco pushed himself away from Harry. One by one he looked at every accusing face. He looked down at his son crying in Hermione's arms. How he wished he could take back that comment about Devlin not being his son. He unconsciously reached out to touch his baby's cheek but Hermione pulled him back instinctively. He couldn't blame her. He would do the same if he were in her position.

Without saying a word he dropped his hand to his side. He gave Harry one last look and Harry just stared back, still processing what Draco had said. He turned his head to the side unable to keep eye contact with those icy pools of gray. Walking a few steps Draco bent down and picked up his cloak that had fallen on the ground.

He made his way past everyone and made his way to the portrait until Hermione's voice called out to him. "Draco what are you doing?"

Without turning back to face her, he said bleakly "its Malfoy now. I'll be seeing you Granger."And he walked out of the common room.

Outside Draco leaned against the portrait knowing there was no turning back from this point. He had just abandoned his son and cousin. Not to mention that he could have ruined a potentially good relationship with Hermione.

However he had to choose between a life of loneliness and a life where he knew his family would be safe.

There was no consideration to be done. He knew if he had a chance to do it all over again he wouldn't hesitate to make the same decision.

He banged his head softly against the portrait hoping some sense of knowledge would come to him. However all he got was an angry Sir Cadagon yelling at him to be more careful.

Draco rolled his eyes. He never knew why that bloody portrait had been moved to the Heads Common Room. It's not like that knight ever did anything but ask for a challenge.

"Remember Potter." Draco said softly. "I'm counting on you for once in my life."

Then with a slight pushhe was off the portrait making his way down the long hall.

"Don't make me regret it."

A stranger would see a strong man on his way home.

A loved one would see a man in pain.

Harry and Ron walked into the Head's Common Room looking for Hermione. Ever since Draco had left, she never wanted to be alone. She ended up giving Harry and Ron the password to the room after they told her they would need to get in without a second to waste if there was trouble.

They found their best friend crying on the couch while clinging to Devlin. They had never seen her in a poorer state. She still remained in her pajamas and her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were red and puffy from her endless hours of crying. They could not help but grieve for her.

Hearing someone enter the room she looked up to see her best friends. Seeing their faces and knowing they were sad for her, only caused her to burst out into a new set of tears. "Harry...Ron... "She sobbed.

Making their way towards her on the couch, Ron sat next to her while Harry reached out for Devlin.

"No. I want Devlin with me. "Cried Hermione.

"He doesn't need to be here Mione. He's probably upset as well and seeing you crying isn't what he need. A good night's rest might help. "Said Harry sympathetically.

"He hasn't slept well since Draco left. He needs his father. "

"I know Mione. I know. "Harry said softly as he took Devlin from her arms. He walked over to the portrait, which guarded Sarai's room. After saying the password he saw Sarai sitting on her bed eyes red from crying as well. At seeing Harry she rushed into his arms, careful not to hurt Devlin.

Moments later he moved away and placed Devlin on top of her bed. He carefully placed pillows around the baby to make sure he wouldn't fall or hurt himself.

He looked back to see Sarai still standing at the spot where he left her rubbing her arms for some comfort. Walking over towards her, Sarai immediately put her arms around him. Harry pulled her away from him a bit, only to bring his lips down on hers. Kissing her, he held her close giving her any comfort she needed. Pulling away she looked up into his eyes and smiled. He took her hand and led her to the bed. He sat down on the edge and pulled her to him. She sat on his lap, her back against his chest.

"It'll be ok." Assured Harry wrapping his arms around her.

Sarai whispered, "You promise?"

"I promise." He leaned his head down placing kisses along her neck. Sarai tilted her head back resting it on his chest.

"How's Hermione?" Asked Sarai minutes later.

Harry smiled, resting his head against hers. "She'll be better."

"She's taken this the hardest I think."

"Yes, but she'll make it through it."

"You think?" Asked Sarai.

Harry laughed. "What do you mean if I think? I'm you're boyfriend, I always know."

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that you're automatically right. Sometimes I swear you're just as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle."

"I can not believe you just compared me two those..I don't even know what to call them."

Sarai laughed and turned to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Harry. Never again will I utter those words."

"You better not!"

"And what exactly are you going to do if I do?" She said pointedly.

Harry looked lustfully into her eyes. "This." And he kissed her proving exactly what he meant. And for that moment he forgot about his troubles.

Once Devlin was taken from her arms, Hermione immediately latched onto Ron, while he just held onto her tightly while her cries died down.

"Ron. I..I don't know what to ...do anymore. "

"Yes you do. You know what you have to do deep inside. You're just a little lost. "

A few tears trickled down her face. "Why did he leave?" She laid her head on his shoulder. "Why did he leave us? Why did he leave me? "

"I don' know. You know I never trusted him at all. "

"Ron."

"Listen. Malfoy will always be a Malfoy. We can't change that. That family has been a pain our arses all these years. Constantly bringing trouble wherever they went. Then out of the blue Malfoy has become Draco. Draco with a family that includes you. You told me he changed. However he still tormented Harry, others and me. But when he was with you, Devlin and Sarai I saw him for what he truly was. Just another person that was fucked up by life. He was a human being. And I truly knew that he had changed. I know something drastic had to happen to make him leave you and his family. Just give it time. "

"I don't know how long I can wait."

"You will until he comes back." Said Harry arriving in the room, seating himself on the other side of Hermione.

"How do you know?"Asked Hermione softly.

"Because I still have a nephew that needs at least one parent in his life still. You're his mum and you can't break down every time something happens because he needs someone to be strong for him."

Ron then spoke up, suddenly remembering a neglected detail. "Umm guys didn't Devlin come to us because his parents were murdered?"

"Yea. Malfoy brought him here after defeating the Death Eaters. Why? What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Hermione, still not understanding where Ron was heading.

"Hermione think about. If Death Eaters came after Devlin before, what's going to stop them from coming after him again?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I totally forgot. I mean he..Draco handled that. He always said that he would deal with it when the time came. Now that he's gone Devlin's not as safe here."

She thought back to the powers she had witnessed Draco use. She never really feared about the safety of Devlin because somehow she knew that with his abilities they would always be safe. Now he was gone and it was a different story.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore about this." Said Ron.

Harry and Hermione agreed.

"We can't leave Sarai and Devlin here alone while the three of us go see Dumbledore. It's just not safe anymore." Hermione smiled.

Harry and Ron looked confused at her smile. What could she possibly be smiling about at a time like this?

"Umm Mione, what are you smiling about?" Asked Harry.

"It just suddenly occurred to me that I needed Draco here to feel safe. That Sarai and Devlin needed Draco to protect them. "

Harry and Ron smiled as well.

"That is kind of funny." Said Ron.

"Well now I'm really glad that my two best friends are males. I'm not saying women are entirely hopeless without the other sex, but it helps. Thank you both for being here."

Harry grinned. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Exactly." Agreed Ron.

"Come on. Let's get the other two to go. We'll have Sarai carry Devlin and they will both be under the invisibility cloak." Said Harry.

"Well first I want to change Devlin into warmer clothes. The halls are always cold and drafty during this season. You two better put on some sweaters on as well." Instructed Hermione as she got up from the couch.

Once she was in Sarai's room, Ron turned to Harry. "And to think, once a mother always a mother."

"Great we're now going to have Hermione the Mum after us constantly."

"And to think we thought she was bad before."

Hermione walked out with a sleepy Devlin laying on her. "Harry. Ron. Sweaters hurry."

"Yes Mione." Chorused the boys.

The group was now walking down one of the halls leading to Dumbledore's office. Sarai and the boys were now in their sweaters at Hermione's instruction. Cute little Devlin was all bundled up in his winter clothes. He had his pants and sweater with his little snow boots and mittens. A tiny scarf was wrapped around his neck and a baby beanie covered his head.

When they got to the gargoyle statue Harry said the password and a spiral staircase soon appeared before them. Soon they were at the door that lead to Dumbledore's office.

"Sarai you can take off the cloak now." Said Harry.

Soon Sarai appeared with Devlin in her arms. Hermione immediately reached out to take her baby boy and Devlin was more than willing to be held in his mother's arms.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Hermione.

Immediately Harry and Ron whipped out their wands, looking for the potential danger.

"What is it Mione?" Asked Harry urgently.

Hermione took a look at their wands pointed in all directions. She laughed. "Sorry guys I didn't mean to alarm you. It's just that this is going to be Devlin's first Christmas. It's so exciting."

Harry and Ron both gave her look and shook their heads. Harry looked over to where Sarai was laughing quietly by the door.

"It's ok, but next time don't exclaim it too loud." Said Ron.

Hermione gave them a bright smile.

Harry opened the door and went in holding Sarai's hand. Hermione went in with Devlin followed by Ron.

There were greeted by the sight of Dumbledore seated at his big chair behind his desk. Smiling Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. The very sight of him gave the group immense comfort.

"Hello Professor." Said Harry. "We kind of have a dilemma."

"Oh. What kind of dilemma?" Asked Dumbledore.

"You see Professor it's about Devlin."

"Ahh yes. My the little one is growing." Said Dumbledore.

"Well if you knew how much he loves to eat, you wouldn't be surprised." Laughed Hermione.

"Well I'm guessing this also has to deal with Mr. Malfoy's sudden departure."

"Exactly." Said Hermione, shoulders slumping.

"Well come closer and have a seat." Waving his hand he conjured enough chairs for everyone to sit.

"As you know there are people…mainly Death Eaters that want to have Devlin. With Draco not being here to help out were not sure what we should do." Said Ron.

"Quite right Mr. Weasley. Right now the magical world is not the safest place for the young Malfoy to be in."

"What are you saying Professor?" Asked Hermione. "That Devlin needs to be in the muggle world?"

"Precisely."

"Couldn't you do some powerful protection spell instead?" Asked Harry.

"I'm afraid not. There are too many factors that have to be considered and there isn't enough time to figure them out. I'm guessing that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be joining you in the muggle world."

" Absolutely." Said Harry.

"Mione's not going anywhere without us around." Declared Ron.

"I thought as much. No doubt where the rest of you go, Ms. Black will follow. In any case I think it would be wise that she stay with you. I doubt that Mr. Potter will object to that." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Sarai blushed and Harry grinned cheekily.

"So where will be staying at?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I think that Devlin would want to meet his grandparents. Don't you agree Ms. Granger? "

Hermione attempted a half smile and laughed hesitantly.

Life just kept getting better.

"I still don't know why it had to be my place that we went too." Grumbled Hermione as she packed her belongings into a suitcase on top of her bed.

"Well it does make a lot of sense." Said Sarai as she helped Hermione. "Harry's guardians would absolutely make life hell for us and I doubt that he would want to see them. Ron's parents live in the magical world, which is exactly what we are trying to get away from. Mine..well that's not even an option."

Hermione sighed and sat on the bed. "I guess. However I still don't like it."

"Well this is a good time as any for your parents to know about Devlin."

"That's what's bothering me the most. What if they're furious and shut the doors on us? Then what?"

Sarai sat next to Hermione. "Don't worry about that. Once they learn why you did, they can help but be even more proud of you."

Their attention was then diverted to laughter at the doorway. Harry held Devlin in his arms and Devlin had Ron's hair in his fist.

Harry was laughing so hard he could barely talk. "Help…haha..Ron..ha…he's"

Ron however didn't think it was too funny. "I need help already! Kid has a death grip!"

"I'm coming Ron." Said Hermione laughing as well. Devlin was so happy at seeing his mum he let go of Ron's hair and reached for Hermione.

"Thanks Mione." Ron said rubbing his head.

"No problemo. Well I'm all packed and you all have your stuff so I guess we're ready."

"Yup. Dumbledore said that he would meet us here. So let's go downstairs and well, wait." Said Harry.

Harry, Ron and Sarai grabbed Hermione's bags that included Devlin's belongings as well. Hermione grabbed her purse and followed them. She was just on the second step when she paused. "Umm guys I think I forgot something. I'll be down in a second."

"Just hurry." Said Harry.

Hermione then went back into her room and looked around. Everything was exactly as Draco and her had left. She walked over to Draco's side of the bed and looked at the empty spot. She placed Devlin carefully in the middle of the bed before climbing into Draco's side. She scooted Devlin a little closer to her. Laying her head on his pillow she breathed in his scent that still lingered. She lay there watching Devlin tugging and biting at the sheets.

"Don't worry baby, Daddy will be back soon." She said as a couple of tears ran down her face.

Meanwhile Harry had come up to check on Hermione when he saw her lying on the bed. He watched quietly talked to Devlin. Assuring the baby that his Daddy was coming back and loved him very much. Solemnly Harry decided to let her be for a few minutes and went downstairs.

Hermione then stood up from the bed and picked Devlin up. With the baby in her arms she walked over to the closet and brought out a small duffle bag. She went over to the dresser and opened up one of Draco's drawers. She grabbed a couple of his shirts and put them in the bag. She then opened her drawer and pulled out her camera. She placed the camera on top of the bed before walking back to the dresser and grabbing the picture of Draco in his quidditch uniform. Hermione could not help but giggle, as picture Draco stood tall and smirked. She then placed the picture inside the duffle bag as well.

She once again sat Devlin in the middle of the bed carefully before picking up the camera.

"Devlin. Smile for mummy." Said Hermione as she held the camera up to take a picture. However Devlin just sat there looking dumbfounded as to what his mum was trying to do.

Hermione sighed and brought the camera down. "You just had to be difficult."

She still had Devlin bundled up and couldn't help but exclaim constantly to the others at how cute he looked. She knew that Draco would love to see his son like this and decided to capture the moment.

However her son was being a bit difficult with the picture taking. She then thought what Draco would do. Finally getting an idea Hermione brought her wand out and made colorful little sparks shoot out.

Her plan worked and Devlin started giggling in delight. She took the opportunity and took a picture. "Perfect. Now Daddy wont be able to miss out in some of the things he's not here for."

She placed the camera inside the bag and zipped it up. She slung the bag over her shoulder and picked Devlin up. At the doorway she took one last look around the room. She had hoped that there would be something to give her a clue as to why Draco suddenly left.

There was nothing.

"Be careful Draco." She whispered. She then shut the door, closing the room to all.

She would never read the letter that had brought the beginning of the end.

She would never read the words that said……

_Draco,_

_Try to realize my surprise when I found out you would not be coming home for the holidays. The time for your initiation as a fellow Death Eater is approaching quickly. It is not wise to be straying from the meetings when there is no reason._

_I have not forgotten that you're 18th birthday is approaching. Soon afterward your initiation will be held. Soon you will be in the circle of the Dark Lord. Though you are not a Death Eater, the Dark Lord has requested that I reveal some of our plans to you. The reason being that there has been a great failure in the plan. We were to get a baby boy with an incredible power that can be used for the downfall of that damn Potter. A couple of Death Eaters had killed the boy's foolish father, and was about to kill the bitch of a mother, when a man attacked the group. He brought down every member and took off with the boy. Fortunately the mother did die. _

_He asks that you be in the look out for any possible clue to the whereabouts of the boy. It is vital that we get him as soon as possible._

_Recently I have been disturbed by news from your fellow classmates that your behavior has changed. It seems that you seem to be on a level of understanding with Potter and his friends. More so the mudblood than anyone else._

_Did you not think I would find out?_

_You are having a sort of relationship with a mudblood. How dare you risk the reputation of the Malfoy family name. A classmate of yours had witnessed you in an intimate moment with the mudblood. Foolish boy, for thinking that you could hide this despicable relationship. If you refuse to come home this holiday and refuse the Dark Lord I will kill the mudblood and your sweet mother._

_Not to mention your dear cousin Sarai. I know the girl is with you. Hiding in fear of her father and you are protecting her. Do you honestly think you can save the three of them from my wrath?_

_Receive the Dark Lord's mark and be true to your loyalties. _

_Dumbledore and Potter cannot help you. I trust that you will make a wise decision. You will be punished for your actions. Remember boy, you are always alone._

_Your father_

_Lucius Malfoy _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco stood in the shower, letting the hot water beat down upon his battered body. True to word, his father wasted no time in punishing Draco.

However with every blow to his body, Hermione's smile, her kiss would outweigh it.

He was now in the hellhole, he called home.

And the fires of hell continued to burn his body every second.

Another chapter finished. I got so many reviews for my last chapter that I couldn't help but write. So many asked gave encouraging comments and I want to thank you all once again. I would write a little here and there, not really going far in the chapter. Finally I shut myself in my room and wrote all day. Now I'm finished and I'm dead tired, but I'm happy that you guys now have another chapter to read. It was worth the many hours of typing. So please review. You can't say it doesn't help because that's what got you all another chapter. Thanks so much.

Also I would like you all to pray for my grandma who is in the hospital right now. She is really sick and has been in there for more than three and a half months. I want her to come home and any prayer would help. Thanks.

Luv

ArgentumRosa


	16. With New Changes, New Outcomes Are Bound

Finally I am back to giving everyone a personal thank you. First I want to THANK EVERYONE who took the time to think about my grandma. I don't know how I will pay able to truly thank you. By the way for those who are wondering there is an update on my grandma in my author's note. So kisses to all that reviewed….

**Darkwing731:** Well I'm definitely glad to hear the confusion was a good thing. I agree Lucius is an asshole. As for who saw Draco and Hermione, their name will not yet be revealed. Hee hee.

**hbanana108**: Who hoo! A new reviewer and reader! I always like when people find this story and are happy with the results. So much love from this review! Thank you for your prayer!

**Remusly Moony:** Well I've been jumping at a chance to thank you. You have reviewed every chapter I have put out. That was amazing. Yes Draco and Hermione are meant to be. Haha. Here's another. Don't fret. Though I have a feeling after reading this you will freak out wanting another. That's cool. Lol. By the way are you Italian?

**Ann:** I'm glad you like the sweet moments between them but as you can see those have been put on hold. I almost hate myself for doing that. I really want to write more scenes like that with them. Though I'm glad you brought the way I write too Americanish. It's true and I'm definitely trying to bring more of the British vibe. Hopefully I don't make it to bad.

**XoKassieox:** No problemo. My writing is all for my readers. Thank you for your prayer!

**Nosilla:** Haha. Okay! I'll update at your order. Thank you for your prayer!

**Devine-Mystery:** Wow. From what you have told me I'm happy that you were able to get an understanding of how they felt. Thank you for your prayer!

**TMK:** Thanks. Well wait no more because another nice long chapter has arrived.

**Glitterglow:** Love it when reviewers say my work is original. Like the fact you added it was deep, because I love writing about the troubles and thoughts of each character. I feel that it helps the story grow.

**BlackFairy76:** Thanks. I don't think anyone can stand Lucius.

**K.W. Black:** Loads of talent huh:wipes invisible dust from shoulder: Yup. Yup. Haha. Well thanks so much for the encouraging words. Surprised that you love this fic so much even though you're a disbeliever of this couple. I know I have to do being doing something good if I can change your views. Awesome! So not a Black fan? Hmmm..very interesting. Especially since your last name is Black, but I can understand.

**laurap27:** You're absolutely right when you said it was probably hard for me to right. Cause it was! I just want to see them happy together. Then again if that happened we wouldn't have this story live up to its full potential. :sigh: That kinda sux. Speaking of I know my grammar sux. It's my curse I swear! If I could think of a word that meant more than horrible times one hundred than I would use it. I'm trying a lot harder to work on that, though I can't make any promises that it will be fixed by this chapter. I guess my proofreading skills will have to improve a lot more. I've been thing about getting a beta reader. I think that might help.

**HaliJade Snape:** I wish I didn't have to make him go through that, but I must for the sake of the story. Sadly it's only going to get worse. :tear tear:

**Amy:** I hope you remembered to breath because I still want you to finish reading this story. Haha, Well hopefully this chapter will make you as happy as the last time.

**BatiMichu:** Why thank you very mucho! Just think, the greater the sadness, the much more happiness will happen when our favorite couple reunite. For their love! Thank you for your prayer!

**Spooky2:** Well here's the next one. Thank you for your prayer!

**Fairymargarita:** Glad you were able to figure out the confusing parts. Yay! Im progressing! That's so nice of you to say! It builds my ego!

**The Silent Writer:** Yup, poor Draco. Sometimes I wonder if I'm evil for putting him through this. But I have to admit it makes the story a teeny bit more interesting. Thanks for the review.

**Fan-Of-HP:** Thank you ever so much. Next chapter is moments away.

**0odr8co's'girl0o**: So many wonderful comments..and they are about me! Haha. So nice of you to say that. Well I have so many alternate endings on how I want to end this but I can't decide. I think I won't make it to sad, but not too happy either. See I'm still confused as to what I want. How sad. Lol.

**Pyromytprincess:** Your favorite! Wow. Just warms my heart every time someone says that. Thanks.

**Marian:** Glad to know you can get a couple of laughs from my story. I'll be updating as quickly as I can. Thanks for your prayer!

**Jynn:** Thank you very mucho. I know how nice it is to see a good story pop up when it seems people write nothing but a couple of words. Which is why I started this fic. Hopefully it is living up to everyone's expectations each chapter. Thank you for your prayer!

**Ande:** Is it really that good that you have re-read the chapters over? Wow. Well now here's a brand new chapter that you haven't read or re-read.

**ZestyKiwi:** Talk about a nice long review! I loved it! I impressed you! Go me! I'm happy! Well I'm glad that you finally reviewed because it's nice to hear from you how much you love this fic. Plus the first time you stopped to ever review. I'm very honored. Yea, I just had to put the part in when Hermione takes a couple of Draco's shirts. If I had that happened to me I know that I would probably do the same and I know many of you out there would too. Don't deny it! As for the funny parts I get them a lot from my dreams. Odd, I know but hey if it's working. I'm not going to leave it serious forever, but for now that's how it will be sadly. :tear tear: Thank you for your prayer!

**GHG:** Yup. The juicy parts are still to come.

**Avchocaholic:** Thank you very mucho.

**Mooncheese:** Because of that stupid letter Draco had no choice! So evil!…oh right I wrote that in. :cough cough: So we are going to see Hermione go through a bit of the single mom scene. But yeah I decided that Ron can be very good at advice. It seemed the right moment for Ron to say something so..noble.

**Anigen:** Well thank you ever so much.

**KellyRiddle88:** Hey! Another first time reader! Glad you love the story and the humor. You can have a good story without some humor to balance the story. Yea it seems the characters are taking quite a beating. How rough.

**Mistyqueen:** Amazing! Me!..oh you meant the story. Well that's good too. Haha. Thank you for your prayer.

**Me:** Thank you.

**Roxy:** I like the father son scenes between Draco and Devlin as well. You gave them a truly deserved "Aww." Yea typical love stories between Draco and Hermione seem so ..blah now! So I'm glad you stuck around to reading the story through and through to realize it was much more than the cliché. Yup more evil things for the characters lie ahead. I've only begun.

**Chicklepea:** I have to say that your review gave me a couple of laughs. Sorry about the no birthday thing. Let's just say don't toss the birthday celebration out the window to fast. Who knows..it may just happen. Hermione is a tough chick so I didn't expect her to lie at Draco's mercy. I kind of saw it the other way around. Glad you like Sarai. I know sometimes original characters don't seem to work but I'm glad that it is. As for who told on Draco and Hermione, I will not reveal the character yet. I guess it is kind of ridiculous how I tend to update really slow, but I'm trying to improve just sometimes its hard to update. I tend to get really busy when I least expect to. Plus with going to summer school its just difficult. But I will try harder. Thanks a bunch!

**Greenday409:** Well wait no further. The next chapter is here! And yes thank God summer is here!(though it kinda sux since I have summer school) Thanks for your prayer!

**BlackSheep07:** All in one sitting! This I have to commend you on. :gives nikki a bow: I honestly ask myself that same question. Why? I still don't understand.

**midnight-mystic-dragon:** I never heard of those books till you mentioned it to me. No I just spent hours looking at baby names on the internet until I decided Sarai was the best choice. I love that my story is bloody brilliant. I should think so that its long if you read them all in one sitting. Haha. Thanks.

**Sara sinks:** Hmm..povs. I honestly never thought of using those. I may try that out. Thanks for the wonderful suggestion!

**Charlie-chan:** You seemed so distraught after learning there was no more chapters to read! Haha. I shall bring you another chapter! And would you look at that here's another chapter waiting for you after this comment I've written Then again you could have already left without reading this as soon as you heard there was another chapter. Anywhoo Draco is a brilliant man. I definitely agree. Gosh you're friend must really smell good. :gives Charlie-chan a handkerchief: Here. You got a little drool on your computer. Haha. Read already!

**Mysteriouscharm:** I think that would be an excellent idea. Make Draco all jealous. Not bad. Not bad.

**Gemini84:** No problemo. I'll keep on updating. Thank you for your prayer!

**Beautybunnymouse:** Aww you cried. Then you laughed, yes! Gotta love that comical relief.

**Sweetness0984:** Hey nice to see a newcomer to the category. I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. Draco's powers have not been explained yet so don't worry you didn't miss anything. Hopefully I can get to that with several more chapters.

**Aqua Angel11223:** Glad you luv it. Thank you for your prayer!

**tHecHroniclesOFbRittany:** Ahhh! New reviewer:runs around in circles: So many words that make me feel all warm and fuzzy. That was so nice of you to say all those wonderful comments. Thank you very mucho. Love to hear that you are supporting me.

**Lovelie:** Aww I made another reviewer cry. :grins behind Lovelie's back. Mission accomplished: I'm just happy that the chapter was able to touch the way it did. Sharing your experience with your Grandma was really wonderful of you. You're right. A light will shine through the dark. I too am glad that your Grandma wasn't here to witness how tragic life has become. My Grandma is back home and happy. So thank you so much for your prayer!

**Jenna227:** Well you won't have to wait any longer. The next chapter is here!

**Anon:** Oh gosh! Another crying reviewer! Well I'm glad you love it. I'll keep on typing till the story is done. I haven't sweated blood for nothing. Lol.

**Amin Vanima Mellonea:** Well I'm personally glad that you found this link and was able to read the story once more. You will find out how the parents will act towards Devlin in this chapter. I like your idea of having father and son in their quidditch outfits. It would be so cute. That will definitely be happening in the future.

**Dragon-Malfoy:** Thank you for your prayer! I pray that God continues to bless her.

**ShimmeringEvil:** Interesting is only the beginning. Thank you so much.

**RainynDawn**: Thank you for your prayer! I will definitely be praying for your Grandpa! All I can say is stay strong. Nothing is ever impossible.

**Tankbbg:** Crying seems to be a thing readers have picked up on in this chapter. Just shows that my story has touched you and that makes me happy. I'll try to keep the family together, just no promises. That kinda sux I know. Thank you for your prayer!

**Chadick:** You are just too kind with your wonderful words.

**Meeko313:** I actually thought of Hermione having a sister too. Well you'll see what happens.

**Rita:** Thank you very much!

**FlairVerona:** Yes Draco did give up a lot for them and it's only the beginning. Yea I wanted Harry and Ron not to be gits in my story. Just didn't seem right. We'll have to see about the happy ending cause I have no clue which way I want to end it. Thank you for your prayer!

**ScottieChick-2001:** Yup he did take in a baby. Just wait for what is in store for them all.

**Sunflower18:** Well here's more story. Thank you for your prayer!

**Shania Maxwell:** We all want him back but sometimes we have to roll with the troubles. :tear tear: I wish he could come back.

**Jesska-14:** I have definitely been seeing my Grandma a lot. I never take a moment with her for granted. I know you probably are the same way with your Grandma. Best wishes to her as well. It was awful visiting her because she was so sick I would have to wear protective gloves, a mask and a gown. Though writing is a way for me to stay calm and I thank you so much for being understanding. Thank you for your prayer!

**Ellie:** Hey it's been awhile. Thanks so much for the great encouragement.

**Purple Raveness:** Glad you love the chapter. Thank you for your prayers!

**Alexia321:** Gosh I couldn't resist those puppy eyes. Here's the chapter you asked for. Thanks for your prayer!

**Insanity Squirrel**: Yea I finally updated. I'm glad to hear you like how the story is progressing. Wonderful applause I might add. Thank you for your prayer!

**BlondeGal123567**: Well I tried updating sooner. I'm working on getting more chapters up faster. Thanks.

**Stormy Nights:** If only Draco going to Dumbledore was that easy. We can only hope. Thank you for your prayer.

**Now onto the story…..**

* * *

Chapter 16: With New Changes, New Outcomes Are Bound To Arrive 

As everyone sat down in the common room they had barely noticed that the sun had already set. The day had passed to quickly for the group.

True to his word, Dumbledore appeared in the common room as soon as everyone was ready to leave. To their surprise he had also brought along a special friend of theirs.

Hagrid.

It was so long since they had seen their old friend. Ever since Devlin had arrived there was not much time for visiting. This would also be the first time that he would be introduced to Sarai and Devlin.

"I thought it would be nice if you could say goodbye before you left. Also you can introduce him to a new friend and a new family member." Said Dumbledore.

Harry and Ron each gave a hug saying hello.

Afterwards Hermione quickly gave Ron the baby to hold before running over to Hagrid.

She gave him a great big bear hug, well as much as she could, being a lot smaller than him. "Hagrid. It's so good to see you!"

"Hello Hermione. I've missed you too."

" I'm so sorry I haven't been able to visit. It's just I've been so busy, but that's no excuse. I just.."

"Whoa Hermione. It's ok." Said Hagrid.

Hermione smiled before giving him another hug.

"Hagrid," said Harry, "I want you to meet Sarai Black." Holding her hand he brought Sarai forward.

"Black? " Hagrid repeated in surprise as Hermione stepped away from him. She walked over to Ron and took Devlin back into her arms. "Well that's something new."

"Yes sir. Sarai Maylin Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sarai said holding her hand out politely.

Her friends stared at her in surprise at how formal in manners she could be. This was a different side to the sarcastic Sarai they knew.

Hagrid laughed taking her much smaller hand in his giant one. "Well bless me heart. She called me sir. Hagrid is just fine Ms. Black."

"Well Hagrid, Sarai is just fine as well."

He looked at Sarai holding Harry's hand and smiled. "I see that you've found someone Harry."

Harry looked at Sarai and grinned. "It would seem so."

"Umm, Hagrid, there is also another important person you need to meet." Hermione said stepping forward with Devlin. "This is my son." She took a deep breath. "His name is Devlin. Devlin Malfoy."

Just as she expected Hagrid's eyes went wide with surprise as he looked at Devlin, who was curiously looking at him as well.

"Well look at that." He finally said. "The little one isn't afraid of me."

Hermione smiled at the look of amazement on his face. She thought that he wouldn't want to have anything to do with Devlin because he was a Malfoy. She at least thought he would have started cursing at Draco, claiming that he was going to kill Draco. She looked over to where Dumbledore stood smiling. He winked at her with his twinkling eyes.

She understood. He had explained everything to Hagrid before and she was gracious for that. She smiled in thanks.

She turned back to Hagrid who was still in awe with Devlin. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Hagrid took a step back and shook his head. "I couldn't. Babies are not very fond of me."

"Well I liked you Hagrid. You were the one who dropped me off at the Dursley's." Said Harry.

Hagrid chuckled. "That's because you were asleep ninety-nine percent of the time."

"Nothings seemed to have changed over the years." Muttered Ron, which Harry answered with a glare.

"Don't be ridiculous Hagrid. Just hold out your arms and be sure to hold his head securely." Instructed Hermione as she placed Devlin in his arms.

Hagrid did as he was told and carefully held the baby as if he might break any second.

"Relax Hagrid. He's not made of glass. " Said Ron.

"He's really not afraid of me."

"Of course not. There's not a reason why he would. You're the sweetest person I know." Said Hermione.

"Well as delightful as this has been. You should all be getting on your way now." Said Dumbledore. "Time is ticking away."

Hagrid regretfully gave Devlin back to Hermione. Devlin immediately made himself comfortable laying his head on his mother's shoulder. Slowly his eyes started closing. He opened them and closed them for a while.

"So what's the plan Professor?" Asked Harry.

"Yea. How are we to get there? The train has already left." Said Ron.

"We're not going to apparate or we?" Hermione said a bit fearfully. "I don't know if that would be such a good idea with Devlin and Sarai. I know we can do it but there's.."

"Don't worry Miss. Granger," Interrupted Dumbledore, "You'll be using this." Then as quick as he had said that, he pulled a plastic yellow animal from his robes.

"A rubber duck?" Asked Harry in disbelief.

"So that's what dad has been talking about none stop." Said Ron in awe.

"Yes. A rubber duck." Confirmed Dumbledore.

"With all respect sir, I don't think we are all going to fit on that. I don't even think Devlin could fit on that." Harry said with an amusing smile.

"Don't be naïve Harry. Obviously it is a port key." Hermione said with an air of confidence.

"Precisely Miss. Granger."

Hermione beamed at the praise.

"Okay. Okay. So Hermione is right. No surprise there." Grumbled Harry.

"As soon as you all touch this you will be transported to Miss. Granger's living room. Your items will be already be waiting there when you arrive. Now I have arranged for you three to be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Ron, pumping his fist in the air with joy.

Hermione felt Devlin move and craned her neck to look at his face. He was sleeping.

She looked at the red headed culprit who had almost caused Devlin to wake up.

Ron, who had seen the look Hermione had thrown, shrugged sheepishly. "Who hooo." He whispered, with a fist still in the air.

Hermione just looked to the ceiling as if asking the heavens to help her.

However," said Dumbledore looking pointedly at Ron, " I ask that you not be careless when doing so. There will be a risk of someone finding out each time you use magic, but it is minor."

"How long will we be staying at my house?" Asked Hermione as she started to undress the sleeping Devlin on the couch out of his snow clothes. Now that she knew they weren't going to be going outside she didn't want her baby to roast.

"Most likely until holiday break is over."

"How will we be getting back?" Asked Harry. "We can't get back by train because of Sarai and Devlin. We can put a charm on her but people will notice a baby whether or not we change his appearance."

"This is where Hagrid comes in. The night before break is over he will stop by Miss. Granger's house at 11:45 p.m. He will be given another port key that will activate at midnight precisely." Explained Dumbledore.

"What do you want us to do with the rubber duck after we are at my house?" Hermione asked.

"Give it to the little Malfoy. I'm sure he will find it much more interesting than the rest of us. "

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to see Devlin playing with it and the next second he is in ..in Africa for all I know." Hermione now had Devlin back over her shoulder in warm pajamas. She threw a blue, soft baby blanket over him to keep him warmer.

"Miss. Granger the port key will be deactivated as soon as you use it. Then it will back to a harmless play item."

"Okay. "

Everyone looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well I guess it is time to go." Announced Harry.

They all said their good byes; Hermione's a little more tearful than the others. Actually Hermione's was the only one with tears.

They all gathered around the rubber duck that Ron held in his hand. One by one they all touched the key, except for Devlin who would be transported along if he were in someone's arms.

A second later they were gone.

Hagrid turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Do you think it was wise not to tell them of the recent attack at Knockturn Alley?"

"I think it's best that we try to prolong their childhood as long as we could. Though I already suspect that they all put it behind them many years ago. Let them enjoy what is left of a life without immediate war before their eyes. Just maybe we might be able to save them from their fate. For I know that they might not all survive."

* * *

Draco groaned as he stood up. He looked into the face of the man that he called father. Without tearing his gaze away he wiped the blood from his mouth and spat on the ground next to his father. 

Lucius curled his lips in disgust. "Boy, are you trying to be killed."

"No because that would be asking too much now wouldn't it? " Draco said sarcastically.

"Don't think that it couldn't be arranged." Lucius said.

Draco smirked. "Please Father, even if you wanted to, you couldn't. Remember I'm your only heir. You need someone to carry the evil gene into the next generation."

Lucius smirked the same smirk that he had shown Draco. However, his held more hate in them than Draco ever did. "I could always have your mother produce a new heir. I'm positive I could persuade her in my direction."

He knew he had touched a nerve because Draco had never shown more hate in his eyes than right now.

"That's it Draco. Embrace the hate." Lucius said almost maniacally. "I know you are capable of so much more. It's in your blood, coursing throughout your body. Soon you will know the real meaning of power."

"If you ever touch my mother in such a way, I will not hesitate in killing you." Threatened Draco, acting as if his father's words did not reach him.

Lucius merely smirked once more. "That will be up to you. In the meantime your pain will certainly make up for it."

Draco braced himself for the pain that would inevitably come.

"Crucio!"

His insides felt as if they were on fire and his body felt as if there were thousands of knives stabbing into him over and over again. Kneeling on all fours he prayed for the pain to be over.

But it would not end.

He bit his lip hard to keep from screaming in agony, causing it to bleed. That pain only mixed in with the other.

Finally he was able to feel air enter his neglected lungs. Hours and hours it seemed had passed but he knew that it was only minutes that ticked away.

His father was trying to break him and it was only a matter of time before he did.

He heard his father give what he passed off as a laugh. "Dragon soon you will learn all I do is for your own good." Then with a spin he walked up the stairs that led to the first floor of the mansion.

Hearing the click of the door closing Draco fell to the floor. Lying on his bruised stomach brought pain but the floor brought coolness to the fire that still seemed to consume his body.

Minutes later he still found himself lying on the ground but a rather violent cough caused him to lie on his side as blood came from his mouth.

Draco looked at the blood that pooled on the floor. His blood. "Well that can't be good."

With a heave he pushed himself off the floor against the constant screaming his body cried every time he moved. Scooting against the bars of one of the many cells, he hissed as the freezing bars touched his skin.

Looking around the dungeon, Draco laughed at the situation that he was in. He wondered how many had been tortured, had been killed in the same area that he sat on. How many had cried for help? Cried for mercy? How many had begged for death to come take them?

Suddenly a heavy weight settled into his heart. How many had he saw in those situations and didn't bother to help or lend a helping heart?

Bracing himself against a wall next to him he shakily stood up. Waiting for a bit of his strength to return to him he took a last look at the murky, dusty cells and halls that made up the dungeon.

He made his ways up the same steps he had climbed not too long ago. Trudging up the same steps that he had bled on.

As he closed the door he couldn't help but think, what would have happened if had never been born?

Though he knew it was useless to wonder about such things. He was born into this family and there was no escape from the family name he carried everywhere he went. The same family name he carried when he closed his eyes for some peace at night.

* * *

As soon as they touched the key, they all felt that familiar tug at their stomach. All gave a mental sigh of relief as they felt the journey end. They landed in the living room, some more graceful than others. 

"Ron, do pick yourself off the ground. I don't want my parents first impression of you to be based on the fact you're laying on the ground.

"Well excuse me if I'm not perfect at everything I do," Ron said looking at Hermione, "and the fact that I didn't have anybody to hold on to." He finished looking at Sarai pointedly as she clung to Harry's protective embrace.

Sarai smirked and stuck her tongue at Ron.

"Oi! Harry did you see what your girl did?" exclaimed Ron.

Sarai looked at Harry and gave him the most innocent look she could muster. "I don't know what he's talking about Harry. "

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry mate. I didn't see anything."

Ron glared at Sarai who mouthed, " Two wins for me, one for you,"

Their attention was soon averted to the top of the stairs where Hermione's parents had appeared and were now staring at the group of teenagers that has assembled themselves into their living room. Their surprise soon turned to happiness when they saw their daughter standing among them.

"Hermione!" Cried Mrs. Granger joyfully as she quickly came down the stairs.

Hermione knowing her mother quickly gave Devlin to Harry. Sure enough, her mother ran straight towards her oblivious to everything as she embraced her daughter. Pulling back a couple seconds to check if her baby was ok, and straight back to giving her another hug.

"Dear, why don't you let Hermione breathe?" Said Mr. Granger as he now stood by his family.

Mrs. Granger quickly pulled back, giving an apologetic smile to her daughter.

"You know how your mother is. Always has been an emotional woman." Mr. Granger said warmly.

Hermione smiled at her father, "Daddy you know you wouldn't have mum any other way. " Then without warning she ran into her father's arms, smiling in delight as his protective arms wrapped around her.

"Oh I missed you Daddy."

"Missed you too."

"Oh!" Exclaimed Hermione pulling away from her father's embrace. "I almost forgot to introduce my friends. Well you already know Harry and Ron."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Said Ron.

"Well hello Ronald." Said Mrs. Granger, giving him a hug and a kiss. As she was about to give Harry she noticed he was carrying a blue bundle. "Harry dear, what's that you're carrying?"

Harry looked at Hermione and she intervened. "We'll explain in a little bit. First I would like you to meet Harry's girlfriend and our friend.." She gestured to Sarai who was standing by Harry's side. "This is Sarai Black. She just recently came to the school."

Sarai gave a little wave to Hermione's parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Oh no need to be shy. We're all family here." Said Mrs. Granger as she gave Sarai a motherly hug.

"Cassandra, don't scare the poor girl." Mr. Granger said laughing at his wife's forwardness. He stuck a hand out as he said to Sarai. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sarai."

Shaking the offered hand, Sarai said, "The pleasure is all mine sir."

"I'm not scaring the girl." Huffed Mrs. Granger. She turned to Sarai and said in a meeker voice, "I'm not right?"

Sarai laughed shaking her head. "Don't worry, you're not."

Mrs. Granger beamed. "See, I told you Robert. I was right."

"Okay. Okay. Well why don't we all sit down and make ourselves comfortable in the living room." Said Mr. Granger gesturing to the said area of the house.

"You all do that while I make some hot chocolate. Would you all like some?" Asked Mrs. Granger.

Everyone agreed, not wanting to miss out on Mrs. Granger's hot chocolate.

While she was in the kitchen, Harry and Ron lugged up their entire luggage upstairs into the hallway. They didn't know where to put them so they left them there for the meantime. They had just sat down when Hermione's mother soon came back with a tray of cups and Ron jumped up from the couch to help.

"Thank you dear. That's awfully sweet of you."

Ron blushed from the attention. "It's no problem."

She passed out all the cups of hot chocolate until she only had to give Harry his. He asked her if she could place it on the coffee table for the moment. She then realized that he was still carrying the blue bundle carefully. Looking closely she noticed the blanket moving up and down in steady movements. "Uh Harry, dear, what is that you're carrying?" Asked Mrs. Granger, as she sat across from the group. Harry, Sarai and Ron were on a couch while Hermione and her mother sat on another couch. Hermione's father sat on an armchair.

Harry looked worriedly at Hermione, but she nodded her head at him. He then slipped the blanket a little ways down to reveal Devlin's blonde head resting on his chest, with his little hands resting next to him.

Hermione looked over to her parents watching their reactions. Her mother had her eyes wide and a hand placed over her heart. She kept switching from being surprised to cooing at the baby. Her father just looked at the baby in curiosity trying to figure out what was going on. Looking around to see who could be the parents. She had gotten her passion for knowledge and curiosity from her father. From being very emotional she had obviously gotten that from her mother.

Finally her mother spoke. "Well isn't he adorable! Look at his little hands and his little fingers."

Harry just smiled unsure of what to say.

"So how old is your son?" Asked Mr. Granger.

It took Harry a moment to realize that the question was being directed to him.

"Excuse me sir?" Said Harry.

"Your son. How old is he?"

Panic was written on his face. "Oh no! He's not mine."

Mr. Granger scrunched his face in confusion. "I just thought. I'm sorry. I only assumed since you are with your girlfriend."

Sarai smiled. "That's okay. If I were in your position I would have thought the same thing."

"So if it not either of yours," said Mrs. Granger, "then is it your son Ron. Though I must say he looks nothing like you. "

"That's because he isn't my son either." Said Ron.

"Well if it's not yours…." Mr. Granger left his sentence unfinished.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger turned to look at their daughter, who was nervously fidgeting in her seat. She looked into her parent's faces and slowly raised her hand guiltily.

Mrs. Granger cried out loud. "Oh heavens! My baby has a baby!"

"Mum, please." Hermione said not wanting her mother to go into another one of her emotional outbursts.

"Oh Hermione! Why? It's because of me! I'm a bad mother! If only I had been better!" Cried Mrs. Granger. She looked at Hermione. "You're doing drugs aren't you? Another reason you're in this position! I knew I should have warned you more about the consequences!"

"Mother, please!"

"Oh! You now have a son who will be telling you the same thing soon!" Hermione's mother reached over to her husband, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and blew her nose hard.

Knowing it was no use in reasoning with her mother, Hermione turned to her father. "Daddy, please just listen to me."

"Hermione I just don't understand how you could be so irresponsible." He said tersely, as he tried to pry his wife off his now sopping sleeve.

"I haven't! You've known me your entire life and you know I have never done anything so irresponsible."

Her father sat there contemplating the situation. Hermione thought she might just be getting through when her father suddenly spoke, "It's just not possible. There is no way this child could be yours. The baby must have been born sometime before school started and you were with us the entire time. Plus we would have noticed if you were pregnant. There are some things that can not be hidden."

"Well your reasoning is right but Devlin is still mine. You see…."

Her now hysterical mother interrupted Hermione. "You're such a gifted witch that you could have done something to make this process different!"

Hermione covered her face with her hands and laid her head on her lap. She loved her parents but sometimes she just wanted to scream at them. "Can you please just let me explain with no interruptions?" Hermione muttered.

"What's that Hermione?" Asked Mr. Granger.

Hermione lifted her head from her hands. " I said, if I could please explain everything with no interruptions."

Her father looked as if he was going to say more, but sighed and agreed.

Hermione gave a weary look towards her mother's hysterical cries. "Dad, can you please do something about mum?"

Her father gave a knowing smile. He turned and reached out taking his wife's hand in his. "Dear please let Hermione explain. No crying or outbursts ok?"

Mrs. Granger sniffed and nodded her head.

Hermione took a deep breath and began her tale. She explained everything from Draco to the Death Eaters. To how Draco and herself had willing adopted Devlin together. To the very end in which Draco had suddenly departed and they had ended up here.

Afterwards the group sat in silence until they noticed Devlin waking up. He slowly moved his head around and soon enough his face was scrunching up. Clutching a small fistful of Harry's shirt Devlin began to cry. Harry started rubbing his back soothingly and got up to give him to Hermione. He was halfway to her, when he suddenly froze in place, eyes completely blank. Devlin's crying ceased but his tears continued to fall.

Hermione and the others knew what was happening. Devlin was showing Harry another possibility in the future.

Her parents worriedly got up and moved to help but Hermione said, "Don't move them. Don't touch them. They'll be….fine in a few minutes. Trust me."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded and stood together waiting for, whatever this was to pass.

Sure enough, minutes later Devlin's loud cries were heard throughout the room. Harry blinked and looked around with grief stricken eyes.

He didn't say a word and finished walking to Hermione. He handed Devlin over to her, avoiding her questioning, worried eyes. "Put him to bed and just hold him. He's a bit…just hold him Mione."

Hermione nodded her eyes watering up. She remembered what she had seen when she went through what Harry had just went through and how she felt. It was something she never wanted to feel again.

Harry turned to Hermione's parents. "I'm sorry for having to include you in all this mess. Just listen to Hermione and trust her. Everything she told you was the truth. She has a bigger heart than anybody in the world and I know that comes from you. She took this baby in without thinking twice. She didn't even think about the fact that she would be devoting her whole life to someone else. She had to work with her enemy, which soon became a lot more. She gave this baby and Draco something no one else could. A chance at life. You should be proud of your daughter, because I know I sure am."

By the end of Harry's speech, Hermione a waterfall of tears falling from her eyes. How could someone who had saved the world so many times and sacrificed his own happiness say he was proud of her? When in fact she was proud of him.

Mr. Granger looked at Harry firmly and then smiled. "I couldn't be prouder. If she hadn't took this baby in, I would say I would be disappointed in her."

Mr. Granger nodded her head vigorously in agreement because she was as choked up as Hermione by Harry's speech.

Hermione cried harder at her parent's acceptance of her actions.

"Well it's been a long night and I think it would all do us some good if we called it a night." Said Mr. Granger. At everyone's agreement, he turned to Hermione. "I'll let you handle the agreements okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Hermione said smiling through her tears.

"Goodnight." He said kissing her on the forehead. He smiled as he looked at Devlin who had fallen asleep once more from exhaustion. He stroked the baby's cheek tenderly. "Good night to you too my grandson."

Hermione mother said good night next practically squeezing Hermione to death. It amazed her how her little mother could always put so much power behind her embraces. Kissing her cheeks over and over again Hermione's mother started crying once more, which in turned caused Hermione to burst out into a new set of tears.

Mr. Granger shook his head and separated his wife from his daughter. "Let's go to bed before you die from dehydration. Losing so many tears can not be this healthy."

Mrs. Granger laughed despite her tears. "Let me say goodnight to my new grandson first. It's not fair that you were able to and I can't." She placed a kiss on Devlin's cheek and went to her husband. However she quickly came back and gave him another kiss.

"Mum he's not going anywhere I promise. You can be with all day tomorrow. I promise."

"I know. I know. He's just so little and kissable." Mrs. Granger heard her husband's distinct cough. "I'm coming you old fuddy duddy. I need to finish saying goodnight to everyone else."

She went to Ron first, kissing the red head on the cheek and giving him a hug as she said good night. She looked at him blushing and laughed. "Something the matter Ronald?"

"Nothing mam. You can call me Ron instead."

"Nonsense. Ronald is a fine name and you should be proud of it. Also, none of this mam stuff. I know I'm old, but I'm not ancient."

Ron laughed. "I will."

She went to Sarai who was standing a bit apart from everyone hugging herself. "Dear what's with the long face?"

"I'm just worried. It's nothing you should be bothered with." Muttered Sarai.

"Well," said Mrs. Granger, "You just hang on to that wonderful boyfriend of yours and you will be fine." She embraced the girl and gave her a kiss. She noticed there were tears in Sarai's eyes. "Now don't cry. Something else on your mind?"

"It's embarrassing really. I shouldn't get this emotional."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "I should be telling myself that. Emotions are nothing to be ashamed of. It only brings you closer to the ones you love."

"It's just I've never been kissed goodnight since I was a little girl. My mother passed away a long time ago and my father..he's really never there."

"You poor thing. Well let me tell you this won't be the last time. Soon you'll be begging me to stop with all the kissing. Please no madam. I never thought kids today would be so formal. This Hogwarts School of yours must be really advanced."

Sarai smiled and gave Mrs. Granger a hug. "Thanks Mrs. Granger. Goodnight."

Finally there was only Harry left. She knew there was so much he was going through and could not help but feel sorry for him. He had too many burdens at such a young age. She gave him the biggest smile she could muster. The boy was filled with so much grief. "Goodnight Harry. You take care of yourself." Giving him a kiss on the cheek as well she gave him a hug. She could feel him tense as he did, but relaxed moments later as he wrapped his arms around hers as well. She pulled back and kissed him once more before heading upstairs with her husband.

She couldn't help but look at the group below who held burdens not meant for children to carry.

Once her parents were gone Hermione turned sheepishly to her friends. "Sorry my mum is really friendly with everyone. I swear this whole neighbor calls her mum."

"Mione she's a good person." Said Sarai. She then looked at her boyfriend who gloomily staring out the window.

Hermione looking at to where Sarai was staring at suddenly felt her happiness disappear. She didn't forget about what Harry had gone through. Devlin was asleep but was still whimpering softly.

"Harry?" Whispered Hermione. It suddenly felt a lot quieter with her parents gone from the room.

Without turning around he said with no emotion. "Let's go to sleep. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay Harry. We won't do this tonight." Hermione said grimly. She hated how he would keep so many things bottled up inside.

One by one they all made their way upstairs. Soon they were faced with a hallway full of trunks and baby necessities.

"Okay. First thing we need is sleeping arrangements. There's only one guest room. My parents' bedroom is the first one on the right. Mine is the third on the right. Then there is…"

Suddenly a door painted pink opened. A little brown haired girl stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Mione is that you?"

Everyone looked to Hermione surprised. "And one for my little sister." She turned to her sister. "Yes Willow it's me."

The little girl, more awake now, smiled and bounced over to Hermione, who gave her a one handed hug. "Mione! Mione! You're back!"

"Shh." Said Hermione pointing to the little blue bundle in her arms.

Willow's eyes widened, then lowering her voice she said, "Who's that Mione?"

"This is your nephew Devlin."

"How?" Asked Willow as she cocked her head to the side looking at Devlin sleeping.

"Well this is my son, so that would make you an aunt."

Willow's eyes went wide once more. "You're a mommy now?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Who's the daddy?"

At this question Hermione looked at Devlin and brushed his blond hair back. "His name is Draco Malfoy."

"So where.." Willow tried to ask another question but Hermione interrupted.

"Willow, sweetie. No more questions tonight because it's time to go back to sleep. I'll answer the rest of them in the morning."

"Okay. But can I ask you one more question?" But before she could answer Willow covered her mouth with two hands. She took them off as she said, "I know I just asked you another question, when I asked you if I could ask you another question but I need to ask you one more. I promise."

Hermione laughed. "Okay Willow. What's your last question?"

Willow leaned towards Hermione and asked in a whisper that was not really quiet at all, "Who are these people?"

"These are my friends from my school. They'll be staying with us for the holiday break."

"Okay." She gave a big yawn.

"It's time for bed now Willow." Hermione carefully stood up so that she wouldn't topple over with Devlin in her arms.

"But I'm not," Willow gave another big yawn, "..not sleepy."

"Right." Said Hermione very skeptical.

"But Mione there's monsters in my room." Willows eyes had gone wide in fright.

Hermione sighed. Sometimes being the big sister was not all it was cracked up to be. However Ron saved her from having to deal with these "monsters".

"How about I stay with you in your room tonight. I can keep all the monsters away at night. Plus," Ron brought out his wand sticking out from his pocket. "..I have my magic wand that will scare all the monster away."

"Really? You will do that for me?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

Willow jumped up and down in excitement.

Hermione smiled. "Are you sure Ron?"

Ron leaned in towards Hermione. He whispered, "It's no problem. Ginny was always coming into my room talking about monsters, so I'm used to it."

"Okay Ron. It's up to you. Just make sure she goes to sleep in five minutes. The bathroom is the last door on the left." She gave him a hug. " Night Ron."

"Night Mione." He turned and gave Sarai a hug goodnight as well. He gave Harry that hand shake that guys always seemed to do and he was soon being escorted into Willow's room as she told him about how he had to protect Mr. Bear, Mrs. Bear and little bear.

Hermione turned to Harry and Sarai. "You two okay sharing a room? Sarai could always come into my room." She wasn't sure what to do because she didn't know how far their relationship had gone. She didn't want to put them into a situation they weren't ready for.

The couple looked at each other and nodded. "It's okay Mione. We'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning." Said Harry.

"Night Harry. The room is the first on the left."

He grabbed his trunk along with Hedwig and left into the said room until only Sarai and Hermione were standing in the hall.

"Are you sure you're okay with the sleeping in the same room with Harry. I don't know if you and Harry had..well you know."

Sarai smiled. "We haven't Hermione. We'll manage in the room. Harry's a good guy and he would never unless I said so."

"I know. Well I have to take care of Devlin. Tonight's been a long, so see you in the morning."

"Right. Night Mione." Sarai went in to the same room Harry had gone into.

Hermione looked at the piles off items that had to be carried into her room and sighed. How was she going to be able to get this all into her room?

Suddenly Ron was by her side picking up a couple of items of Devlin's and was putting them in her room. Harry soon joined in picking up her trunk.

Noticing her smile of appreciation as he came back from her room , Ron laughed. "You didn't think we would leave you all to this now did you?" He then groaned as picked up a particular heavy bag. "I don't even want know what you have in here." He said walking to her room once more.

Seeing Harry pick up Devlin's playpen, she thanked him. "No problem. Mione."

When they were done Harry carried Sarai's trunk into their room and Ron carried his into Willow's.

Hermione looked at Devlin who had finally stopped whimpering in her arms. She grabbed one of his hands and kissed it softly a couple times.

_Draco come back to us._

Hermione walked into her room, lit only by the moon's glow and was filled with memories of more pleasant times when things were simpler. She looked down to see Devlin in her arms. She knew that if given the choice she would have given up all those times if that meant she could hold her son close for one night.

She quickly pulled out her wand and with a swish an assembled crib stood in the middle of the room. Laying Devlin down in the crib, he started to fuss.She felt a couple tears trickle down her face. How much more agony did her son have to go through? He was just an innocent baby boy.

She quickly wiped the tears from her face. She had to be strong. This was no time to be falling about.

Tossing her wand on her bed, she grabbed the small duffle bag and withdrew one of Draco's shirts. She lifted the material to her face, feel the softness of it against her cheek. Inhaling his scent she thought back to that very mornig she had shared with him before he left. Things seemed to be fine and then before she knew it, a disaster was set before her.

Hastily taking off her sweater and shirt, Hermione quickly pulled his shirt over her head. She went to her trunk and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms. After putting them on she grabbed her wand from the bed and conjured a bottle for Devlin.

Hermione walked to Devlin's crib and picked him up, while holding him against her shoulder. She laid down on her bed, leaning against the headboard. She cradled him in warm arm and fed him the bottle.

Looking into his stormy blue eyes, she began to sing him a song. Both mother and son were basked in light coming only from the moon, making them seem like they were in a perfect still portrait.

_Across moonlit pastures and over the sea, _

_A unicorn grazes, on grass growing green. _

_Silver coat gleaming, bright as day, _

_She frolics about, ready to play. _

_But with the whisper of the wind, _

_The young foal settles down. _

_To listen to her mother sing, _

_Her voice as soft as a dove's wing. _

_A haunting lullaby fills the air, _

_Filled with battles long fought and deeds dared. _

_Of tragedies and miracles, that happened long ago, _

_The great happiness or the stories of woe. _

_And the little unicorn listened enchanted, _

_Ears pricked forward to catch every word. _

_But as the last part of the tune died away, _

_The foal closed her eyes, preparing to welcome the coming day._

* * *

Harry saw Sarai staring out the open window when he arrived into the room with her trunk. He smiled as the wind blew her hair. 

She turned around quickly hearing the trunk fall to the floor with a bang. Sarai saw Harry and calmed her speeding heart. It was only him.

"Hermione's parents are wonderful people huh?" She asked leaning against the wall beside the window.

"Yea." Agreed Harry, scratching his head.

Sarai stared at him seriously. "What's wrong Harry? I know there is something you're not telling me. "

"It's nothing."

"You're not a very good liar. If it's one thing I know about you, it's that you always show your emotions in your eyes."

He stared back at her. "Would you have me not show any emotions at all?"

Sarai crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Why are you doing this?"

"I'll be right back." Harry said not answering her. "Get ready for bed." Then he was out the door leaving Sarai by herself.

Harry walked toward the pink door on the right. Quietly opening the door he peeked in around the room. Thankfully he could see because of the night light Willow had in her room.

He saw her sleeping in her pink princess bed with thousands of stuff animals covering the most of the bed. The poor little girl barely had any room for her to sleep on. Though he doubted that she minded it. Right beside her bed on the ground he saw Ron sleeping. If there were two things that Ron could do quickly, it was eat and sleep.

He walked towards Ron who was resting his head on a little pink pillow. A pink blanket was pulled to his chin and stopped right above his knees. There were also a couple of stuffed animals that surrounded him as well. Willow had most likely set them up around him. He looked ridiculous but Ron was sleeping like a baby.

He nudged Ron in the side with his foot.

He didn't move a muscle.

Harry didn't have time for this. He kicked Ron in the side.

This time Ron did wake up with a groan. "Bloody hell."

"Ron get up and meet me in the hall. I need to talk to you." Whispered Harry.

"Harry? What the hell you kicking me in the sides for?"

"It's not my fault you sleep like a ton of bricks."

"Yea. Yea. I'm getting up you sodding prat."

Satisfied with his answer Harry went into the hall. Not a minute later Ron showed up clutching his side. "That really hurt you know." Said Ron.

"Sorry." Harry said not really sorry at all.

"So what's so important that you had to drag me out here?" Asked Ron grumpily.

"It's Malfoy."

Suddenly Ron felt that he was more than wide-awake. Standing up taller, he leaned against a wall. "What about Malfoy?"

"Remember that day he left."

"Are you kidding me? I swear once I see him I going to kill that bloody pillock for leaving Mione, Sarai and Devlin. I don't understand how you can just get up and leave your family like that."

"That's the thing though. I don't think he left willingly." Harry then leaned against a wall opposite of Ron.

Ron crossed his arms. "How do you figure?"

"It's something that he told me right before he left. We were fighting, and he stopped when Hermione finally got to him. He whispered to me that you and I were to take care of all three of them. That if he ever found out that they were hurt he would kill us."

Ron snorted. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Me neither. The weirdest thing though, was that he told me not to tell them. That if I did it would cost them their lives. I think someone knows that he is hiding Sarai and Devlin. Or that Hermione and him are in whatever she calls their relationship."

"Do you think it's his father?"

"I don't know. It's a possibility."

They stood in silence for several moments.

"So he left for their safety. Now what?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know." Harry paused. "Devlin showed me the future. Or what I hope is only a possibility."

"I thought so. You both looked the same when that happened to Malfoy and Hermione."

"Yea. I think he even showed me a bit of the present. At first we were in some type of dungeon. I saw Malfoy and his father. Malfoy was beaten up pretty good." Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "His father was placing curse upon curse on him and he didn't even scream. He didn't make a sound. There was so much pain coming from him. Just too much, and I felt it. I think it was only a fraction of what he felt but it was horrible. He wasn't afraid though. I could feel everything he felt. The hatred. The pain. The regret. There was no fear though. Even when he was told that he might be killed, he didn't even flinch."

"I doubt Malfoy has felt fear in a long time." Said Ron. He shook his head. "I can't believe I just said that."

Harry opened his eyes. "I think he's used to those threats. I could feel him know that it might come true, but it didn't bother him. The whole time he was worried."

"About what?"

"Who do you think?"

"Hermione, Sarai and Devlin." Ron answered automatically.

"Bingo. He didn't want to leave Sarai alone. He's protecting her from her father. I found out what exactly is behind Sarai's story and how Malfoy plays into it."

"Scary huh?"

"Definitely. I don't know how I'm even going to approach that with her." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "He was worried that Devlin would grow up to hate him. Of all the things to be worried about, he thought Devlin would think he abandoned him and left him to fend for himself. As for Hermione that was just a big jumble of mess I wouldn't want to sort out. I don't even think if he knows how much he cares for her. He's torn apart just trying to figure out what he has with her. He's definitely confused with her that's for sure."

"Who isn't confused with our Mione? I'm confused about her and I've know her for almost seven years now!"

"Same with me."

"We're lucky to have her in our lives you know?"

"I'd be a bloody prick if I didn't know that."

"So what about the future part of…" Ron said leaving the sentence hanging.

"I don't know where we were. Some tower or something. I tried looking around but I couldn't something was forcing me to look straight ahead. I saw him Ron. I saw him plain and clear."

"Malfoy?"

"Voldemort."

"I see."

"He's coming back to his full power soon. I could feel it."

"Was that all you saw?"

"I only wished. Afterwards I was brought to a much larger room. I think every Death Eater in the world surrounded that one room. We were trapped in the middle with Voldemort. Sarai, Hermione, Devlin, Draco, you and me. I could feel the defeat in all of us. Suddenly Draco's father appeared next to Voldemort. Something was different about him this time. He seemed more powerful." Harry banged his head against the wall. "Merlin Ron. He killed her. Killed her right in front of us."

"Who?" When Harry didn't answer, Ron walked over and gripped Harry by the shoulders and shook him. "Bloody hell Harry! Who did he kill!"

Harry green eyes pierced straight through Ron's blue eyes. "Hermione."

Ron felt his arms fall to his sides as he backed away from Harry. "No."

"Ron."

"Bollocks Harry! You're wrong."

"I wish I was, but we have to remember that it could happen." Harry slid against the wall until he was sitting on the ground. "Malfoy was livid. I had never seen, never felt, so much hatred in my life. I didn't even know it was possible for one person to feel so much hatred." He looked confused and shook his head as if he was answering his won silent question. "He was grieving and didn't even know how to deal with it. I don't exactly remember what happened next. The whole room was suddenly filled with this bright silver light. Every Death Eater fell to the ground dead. The last thing I remember was that Hermione was alive."

Ron looked up from the ground that he had been previously staring at. "That's impossible. You said she was dead."

"I know but she was suddenly alive again."

"People don't just come back from the dead Harry."

"You think I don't know that! What I do know is that one moment she was dead and the next second she was alive. However,…" Harry closed his eyes once more.

"What? What did you see?" Ron practically begged Harry.

"It was Malfoy. He was dead." Harry opened his eyes and stared straight ahead. "And I don't think he was going to wake up anytime soon."

Ron felt himself slide to the floor. He opened his mouth to say something. To say anything, but not a sound would come out.

Harry and Ron sat there quietly.

There was nothing left to say.

* * *

Harry entered the room twenty minutes later after he finished talking to Ron. They both decided that it would be better if they didn't tell anyone about what Harry had seen. Ron went to bed soon afterwards much gloomier as he pulled the frilly pink blanket over his body once more. 

Harry looked around the room and soon spotted Sarai in her pajamas waiting for him sprawled out on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"Now what, may I ask are you doing on the floor?" Asked Harry as he stood peering down at her.

Sarai looked up into those green eyes she had come to know so well and smiled at Harry. "Nothing. Just thinking about tomorrow. Do you know that it will be the first time I've truly been outside without really worrying about who would see me?"

"That's right." Harry soon laid himself next to Sarai. He turned his head facing her. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I shouldn't have been so cross with you when it wasn't your fault."

Sarai smiled. "That's okay. That's what I'm here for. If you need to vent than I want to be the person who hears it. I rather it be me than some bint you see walking by."

Harry laughed. "Do you know how ridiculous I would look if I started yelling at some random person?"

"Yup. So I'm really protecting your dignity. Be thankful."

Harry grabbed her left hand in his and placed their joined hands over his heart. "Believe me I am."

Sarai turned on her left side and curled up next to Harry. Placing her head on his shoulder and locking their legs together Sarai said, "Are you okay? And don't try to lie to me again."

She felt Harry's chuckled vibrate through his body. "I'm better now."

"Good. Crabby Harry is not your best side."

"I'll keep that in mind. Though we should be getting to bed now."

Sarai sighed peacefully. "I don't know. I'm pretty comfortable here. What about you?"

"Never felt anything like it."

"Then I think I'm fine staying down here."

"Good. I'm too tired to move." Then reaching up towards the bed he pulled the comforter off the bed. He wrapped it around their bodies and wrapped his free arm around her. "Night luv." He bent his head giving her a kiss.

Sarai yawned and snuggled closer to Harry. "Night."

* * *

AN: So I thought that I would end that chapter hopefully on a lighter note. Well this chapter is finished and I'm itching to write the next one, cause the plot is starting to form. I don't know how to even thank all of you for how much support you have given my grandma and myself. I never thought so many of you would take the time to wish her well. I know I'm saying thank you a lot but I cant help. I think God heard your prayers because my grandma came home a week ago! I don't remember being so happy in a long time. She was crying when she came home. She told me, "Look. Nothing is ever impossible." She is doing so much better and I think my family and I have been given another chance to keep her with us. So thank you from my whole heart. 

On another happier note my nephew Carlo was born on July 16! So that was also really exciting. He's so gorgeous. Interesting that he was born on Harry's birthday!

Also I'm sorry about the way the chapter looked last time. I put lines to separate the scenes but I guess that didn't work out to well. I don't know why. I'll try to fix that as soon as I can just in case anyone was wondering.

Well since you all have been so good to me I wrote this chapter hopefully pretty long. It was about twenty-five pages long. I'm planning on writing about the same, maybe more on the next chapter. So I'll wait to hear about what you think in your reviews.

Just wondering, has anyone read the sixth book? I have! All I can say is OMG!

Luv

ArgentumRosa


	17. A Fleeting ChancePart One

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Much love to everyone! However there is AN note below that I would like you to read if it isn't so much trouble. It will tell about where this story might be heading.

Also **there will be no HBP spoilers in this story**. No mention of it what so ever. I started this story a certain way and I want to end it the same way.

Well I'm dying to get this chapter up so my personal thank you's will not be put up. I will answer to those with questions. However everyone who reviewed I will put your name down. So thank you!

**Abby, Arwen12323, Chicklepea, Sammi, NoleiaNevenbrook, saz293, firedoll22, Gcgurl21, singingcowgirl, pinkrocks0913, Maiden of ice, Emily, TheAngelsPinkyPromise, kat, Charlie-Chan, SiSi17, MedievalRynn, sweetness0984, Alexia321, hbanana108, LitoKyomi, Linnyloo, hailey r, pyromytprincesss, BigBigStarr, xoKaSsIeox, manty-girl, Green Garden Gnomes, Laendra, mistyqueen, The Rori, broken hearted nerd, greenday409, bean-e-babie, PurpleXPrincess, Rinaula, MugglebornWitchy, readingfreak1, chadick, a kid, maybaby525, Devine-Mystery, Gemini1984, Ellie, redoctober523, Sammi .J., MiSs HoBo099, FlairVerona, avchocaholic, Purple Raveness, Doodle06, mrs-kelsey-felton, Pip08, maryse, Lindsay, gfe, meeko313, firedarkness, StormyNight, Sunflower18, Chrissy92, InsanitySquirrel, LiLbLueangeL1223. **

**MANGADEVIL**: Lol. No problemo. I was like where's MANGADEVIL's review? O I cried but that was it. Haha. In this chapter I think I focused less on Harry. Actually I think it has more of Ron in it. I don't like it when people make Ron to be a minor, minor, character then have him blow up for no reason. I like Ron so I'm putting more of him in this story. Though you may not like…Harry will be mentioned a lot too. :Quickly puts hands up in surrender: Don't kill me! However the whole focus is Draco, Hermione and his Devlin. More of the family will definitely be in the next chapter! You can count on that!

**Princess Chihiro**: We will learn more about their powers soon. It might not be in the next chapter, but I know for a fact that it will be discussed around chapter 19 or 20. Thanks!

**Kjerstimamalfoy** : I honestly don't know if this will be a happy ending or not. I keep switching back and forth on how I want to end this. I am at the moment heading towards a happier ending. We'll just have to wait for what my crazy mind comes up with next.

**Hermione-Leia-Skywalker-Potter**: Wow. Lots of questions/comments. Let's see. 1.) It's pronounced ……SUH-rai Hopefully I wrote it correctly. Other people pronounce it SAY-rai but I like the other way better. 2.) Yea. Me being a big dummy wrote to fast and didn't let me actually think. I meant to say that he was born on the day of the release of the book. Thanks so much for pointing that out to me! 3.) It is weird! It's a sign! I know it! 4.) Lol. I just did!

**Amitola**: Nah. The book is going to affect the story. Just keeping what I had in mind since the beginning. Thanks!

**Amin Vanima Mellonea**: Ill never tell……hahaha. Thanks! Aww a lil brother! How lucky! I'm stuck with two younger sisters and that's it. Lol. I love them though!

**Darkwing731**: Willow is the full name of Hermione's sister. Thanks!

**Now to the story…..**

Chapter 17: A Fleeting Chance- Part One

Hermione woke up the next morning much colder than usual. Turning on her side she was met with that old familiar smirk. Draco stared back at her, a sad ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Why was he so sad?

Hermione reached over to stroke his cheek softly, but pulled back suddenly when she was couple of inches away. He shook his head no, softly at her. With another painful smile, he whispered words she could not hear. Longing for his voice she reached for him once more, but he disappeared into a fine mist that floated out her open window.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt the icy wind send goose bumps up her body. Wishing for some comforting warmth she closed her eyes.

Suddenly a thought came to her. When did she leave the window open?

Immediately her eyes shot wide open. She looked around her room a bit disoriented. Looking to her right, she saw the window firmly shut.

Could it have been just a dream?

Then why was she still so cold, inside and out?

Hermione looked to her side half expecting to see a blond head hidden by the covers, mumbling in his sleep, as a pillow was clutched within his grasp. She caressed the pillow to her side that was smooth and creaseless. No one had held her last night, whispering in her ear as his hot breath caressed her skin.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Devlin's cry filled the room. Sliding out from the covers she walked over to the crib that held her crying son.

She looked into Devlin's grayish silver eyes that held so much distress. His hands curled into tiny fists and legs kicking out as he cried. Hermione bent over the crib slightly to pick up Devlin. Once he was in her arms she leaned over once more and grabbed his blue blanket to cover him. She soothingly rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him. She walked back to her bed and leaned against the headboard, her legs crossed Indian style. She shifted him around so that his head lay on her chest instead of her shoulder.

Though his cries died down, they did not cease. Reaching out a hand, she grabbed the frame that held the smirking photo of Draco. Leveling it with Devlin's sight, with the arm that was wrapped around him, Hermione pointed to Draco. "Look. It's Daddy. See Devlin, you can still see him." Devlin's hand clutched a part of her shirt and Hermione smiled. "Yea you remember that face. Definitely no mistaking that hair. The very same as yours. Speaking of, …" Hermione looked at Devlin's own messy, blond hair sticking out in various places. She put the frame on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair in attempt to brush it down. "..look at you hair you silly billy. What's with the new do?"

She stayed with him a few more minutes just talking to him. Placing the frame back on the nightstand, she grabbed the empty bottle that also sat there from when she had fed Devlin last night. Climbing out of bed once more she walked over to where all her items were piled against the wall. She rummaged through the diaper bag and brought out a brand new bottle and Devlin's formula.

With everything securely held in her arms she opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as she descended from the last step, the aroma of freshly made pancakes filled her nose. She looked down at Devlin who had stuck a part of his hand inside his mouth and laughed. "Looks like your ready for some food too."

She walked into the kitchen to be welcomed by a comforting sight. Her father was at the table reading his newspaper as he sipped his coffee. Her mother was happily humming to herself as she passed a couple of more pancakes to Ron and Harry. Sarai was laughing with Harry as they sat at the table as well. Willow's feet were swinging back and forth as they dangled from the chair. Ron was cutting some of Willow's pancakes as she giggled from the faces he made.

"Hermione you're up." Said Mr. Granger as he set down his paper on top of the table.

Immediately all the faces at the table turned to look at her, with shining smiles.

"Morning everyone." Hermione said as she sat down at the table, still holding Devlin against her.

"Morning Mione." They all chorused.

"Would you like some pancakes dear?" Asked Mrs. Granger.

"Just one is fine."

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter pointedly. "You're not on one of those starvation diets are you? Cause you know that is very unhealthy."

Hermione sighed. "No mum. I'm just not very hungry this morning."

"I don't know Hermione." Her mother said as she placed Hermione's plate in front of her. Turning to Ron and Harry she asked, " Is Hermione eating well at your school boys?"

Ron answered first. "Well yeah. I guess. She's a girl so they have that whole weird eating habits. Eating a piece of lettuce to stealing food off your plate. Pretty normal stuff."

"True. Mione just has this whole different schedule on everything." Said Harry.

A look of dismay passed over Hermione's face. "Glad to know you're on my side guys."

"Well as long as she is eating I'm fine." Mrs. Granger laughed. "Anyways I want to get a good look at my grandson. Now don't be selfish dear let me hold him."

"Okay. He's still a bit fussy." Said Hermione as she handed Devlin, who was scrunching his face as if he was about to cry, over to Mrs. Granger.

"He's okay right? Not sick is he?" Asked Mrs. Granger worriedly.

"No. He's fine." Hermione stood up as she went to prepare his bottle. She dumped the old bottle in the sink to wash later. "Just misses his Daddy is all. I swear those two couldn't be separated for a second. I'm surprised they lasted this long without each other."

Harry and Ron gave each other a serious look at the mention of Draco.

Sarai and her parents gave her a pitying look, which Hermione quickly noticed. "It's okay you guys. There's no need for those looks. I can mention his name without crying or feeling sad. It's taking a little time is all."

"I still don't know what to make of this Draco boy." Said Mr. Granger sternly.

"Hear! Hear!" Exclaimed Ron, rising a fork in the air.

"Ron! Don't help." Said Hermione.

"Sorry. A bit of habit I've picked up over…oh say, the last seven years."

"Well learn to get over the habit quickly because I don't want Devlin to hear that. Draco is a good, no, a great father and that's all he needs to know." Said Hermione walking towards her mother with a now made bottle.

"Yea. Don't talk about my cousin that way. It's mean." Sarai said defensively of Draco.

Harry leaned in closer to hear. "Nice one. 'It's mean', sure made him think twice."

Glaring, Sarai said, "Shut up and eat your pancakes before I shove them in your face."

Harry chuckled. "Yes dear."

"Daddy once you meet Draco you'll understand what I mean." Said Hermione.

"Yeah. That's if he ever comes back." Muttered Ron.

"Ron! Don't help!" Hermione shouted.

"Again with the habit." Explained Ron as he quickly shoveled more pieces of pancake into his mouth.

"Well it seems this Draco is a fine man. Not to mention that he is good looking because look at the little one. He's simply to die for!" Exclaimed Mrs. Granger jubilantly.

Ron just had to open his big mouth once more. "Fine man? Okay that's pushing it. But good looking? That's just too much."

This time everyone turned to him. "Ron!…"

"I know. I know. Don't help!" Interrupted Ron. He felt a small tug at his sleeve. He looked to see Willow staring up at him.

"It's okay. My mummy and daddy yell at me too when I'm a bad girl. If you get sent to your room, I'll keep you company."

Ron smiled. "Thank you Willow. That makes me feel a whole lot better. Now drink the rest of your juice."

Willow smiled brightly as she reached over for her cup with a bit of help from Ron.

Hermione had turned to watch her mother interact with Devlin. His eyes were a dark blue showing that he was calming down but still a bit troubled. "I guess he's fine with you."

"Of course he is. I'm his Grandma Cass. And this grandma is going to spoil this one rotten." She looked at the bottle in Hermione's hand. "I'll feed him dear, while you go eat. I bet your food is already cold."

"Okay." Hermione said giving the bottle to her mum before she sat back down at the table.

"Aww." Cooed Mrs. Granger as she fed Devlin. "Look at this hair. It's so ..blond!"

Hermione laughed as she took a bite. "I know it's blond mum. Exactly the same as his father's. They even have the same skin color and everything."

"And just look at those eyes! I've never seen eyes that dark of a blue before."

Hermione's eyes went wide, remembering a neglected detail she forgot to mention. "Umm mum…"

"Those eyes they're so..well okay this is new. They're changing. A light blue now. I see." Mrs. Granger continued to look at Devlin in curiosity until…"Hermione! His eyes changed color! That's not normal!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed very loudly. "Oh no! They're going back to dark blue. I did something to change it again. I broke him!"

Hermione came right beside her mother placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous Mum! You didn't break him." She used her other hand to caress Devlin's hair, soothing him. Slowly his eyes started to lighten back to the bright blue." Look, his eyes are changing back. I think your loud outburst scared him a bit. I know this might be a little weird to you but his eyes color change from his emotions. When his eyes are this light if a blue he is calm and content. If they darken it shows that he is troubled in some way. Another color he can change to is green if he is happy or laughing. When he's being a fussy baby it will turn this grayish silver color. The only one we really have to worry about is when they turn a violet color. It usually means he is really frightened or in trouble. Basically that's it. This way you're able to understand him a little better."

"Now I feel awful for scaring him like that." Said Mrs. Granger.

"Is this some kind of spell you put him on him to help you?" Asked Mr. Granger.

"Oh no. Even eyes changing color is not a normal thing even in the Wizarding World. Like I mentioned before, Devlin is no ordinary baby. Hence the whole hiding away from the magical world until Draco comes back."

" So this Draco, must be pretty strong if you had to leave for your protection after he

left." Said Mr. Granger

"He knows a lot about the enemy that's is after Devlin and we would have a better chance of protecting everyone if he was here." Said Harry.

"Plus," Added Ron, "We have Sarai here to protect as well and only he knows about the situation dealing with her."

"We just don't want to risk having any one hurt, even if it is only a scratch." Said Harry.

"I think that is very smart of you boys. Shows a lot of courage you two have for taking on a responsibility as large as this." Mr. Granger.

"It's just dreadful that you all are so young and have to deal with this. Why if I saw this Voldie guy I give him a piece of my mind!" Declared Mrs. Granger.

Everyone laughed imagining little Mrs. Granger in her apron scolding Voldemort for being a bad boy.

"I'm sure you would." Harry managed to say while laughing.

"Well whatever happens I know that you will all be fine as long as you stick together." Said Mrs. Granger. "So what are you going to be doing today?"

"Ummm I honestly don't know. We really haven't discussed it." Said Hermione.

Suddenly Willow piped up, rocking a little in her chair. "I know! Let's go to the park! Park! Park!"

"I don't know. What do you say guys?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I for one definitely want to go. I haven't been outside in forever." Said Sarai.

Harry shrugged. "Fine by me. I follow wherever the girlfriend goes."

"Well I follow wherever the little curly head goes." Said Ron.

"I guess it's settled then. We're going to the park." Said Hermione.

"Yay! We're going to the park!" Cried out Willow. She rocked back even harder in her chair and the next thing they knew, she was falling backwards. Luckily Ron, who was keeping a steady eye on her, grabbed the chair to keep it from toppling over.

Everyone in the room let out a shaky sigh.

"Thank you Ronald." Gasped Mrs. Granger. "Willow can be a bit of a handle."

Ron smiled. "I kind of noticed."

"Well let's get ready before anything else happens." Said Hermione. She plucked Devlin from the arms of a reluctant Mrs. Granger. "I'll get Willow ready, while someone can get in the shower." She frowned realizing Harry and Ron were already showered and dressed. "Okay who are you two and what have you done with my Harry and Ron? I know for a fact that they would never get up this early in the morning unless forced. Sarai did you wake them up?"

Sarai shook her head. "Nope. I was the one who was actually woken up by Harry."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pair of boys.

"Oh Mione. It's us. We just couldn't sleep is all." Harry said.

Hermione snorted lightly. "I'm watching you two. Come on Willow let's go find you something to wear."

Willow jumped down from her seat (with Ron carefully holding out his hands just in case she fell backwards) and ran towards Hermione's side. "Do I get to wear my snow clothes?"

"Well you cant very well go off wearing a summer dress in the snow. You'll freeze to death."

There was a panicked look in Willow's eyes. "Then I won't get to make snow angels!"

"Exactly. So snow clothes it is." Hermione's voice faded as she ascended up the stairs with Willow next to her.

"Well I'm going to get in the shower." Announced Sarai.

"Well that will only take twenty hours." Ron said stretching a bit.

"That's because I'm a lady." Sarai said simply as she stood up from the chair. "And you being a gentleman would never complain. Right?"

Ron forced a strained smile on his face. "Of course."

"Why that's very kind of you Ron. Thank you." Said Sarai smirking. She leaned down and gave a quick kiss to Harry. "I'll be out before you know it." Turning to Mrs. Granger she said, "Thank you Mrs. Granger for the lovely breakfast."

"Oh it was nothing. The towels are in the cupboards upstairs."

"Perfect." Then Sarai was making her way upstairs.

Ron looked at Harry incredulously. "That is the girl you want to be with?"

"What can I say? She's a spitfire." Harry looked to Mrs. Granger. "Do you need any help with the dishes Mrs. Granger?"

* * *

Hermione arrived at the pink door that led to Willow's room. Stepping inside she was filled with memories from the last time she was here.

Geez Hermione get a grip. Every room you step into memories are bound to come. No need to get so emotional over it.

"I see that you got some new friends." Said Hermione pointing to a couple of stuff animals that were placed on shelves.

"Yup. Mummy and Daddy took me to the toy store for my birthday and told me to pick out some new friends. It was the bestest birthday ever! But I wish you could have been there Mione." Willow said rushing over to her closet.

Hermione smiled softly, before settling herself down on the ground to rest against Willow's bed. "Me too Willow, but I had to think of my school then. Now I have Devlin to watch over as well."

Willow turned around with her pink snow boots in her hand. "Can Devlin play in the snow with me when we go to the park?"

"Not yet he's still a baby. It would be too cold and he can't move around like you do." Hermione laid out a blue blanket on the ground before laying Devlin on his stomach on it.

Willow expression turned to one of disappointment. "Oh. Well will you play with me?"

"I'll try, but I'm going to have to stay with Devlin most of the time." She saw Devlin lift his head, using his elbows as support, towards the sound of Willow's voice. She smiled knowing that this was the point in his life where Devlin was starting to recognize other children.

Willow looked crestfallen. "I see."

"But I think I know for a fact that Ron will definitely play with you."

At this Willow brightened up considerably. "I like Ron. He's very funny."

"Yes he is." Laughed Hermione. "He's just like a big kid."

"He kept all the monsters away like he promised too!" Exclaimed Willow.

"Really!" Said Hermione a bit more exaggerated for Willow's sake. "Ron did that?"

"Yup. He told the monsters to never come back."

"Well that was very nice of Ron. Make sure you wear a sweatshirt over your shirt."

"Yup. He's my big brother!" Willow said proudly.

At this Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Since when did he become your brother?"

"I asked him last night and he said he would."

"I see. Well, lucky you to have Ron protecting you."

"Yup." Willow said, as she pulled on a pink sweatshirt over a pink shirt.

Hermione laughed. "You don't have anything other than pink do you?"

"Nope. Pink is my favorite color!"

"I never would have guessed." Hermione looked at Devlin who was starting to sway. She knew that soon he would learn how to flip to his side. Before she would know it, he would be rolling across the floor in means of transportation. "Devlin, baby where exactly are you trying to go?" She saw him sway to the left and then to the right. "Don't know which direction to go huh, sweetie?"

Willow finished dressing into her snow pants and came over to where Hermione was sitting watching Devlin. Plopping down she sat next to her sister watching Devlin curiously as he tried to move. "Why can't he move Mione?"

"He's trying to. He's barely learning how to use those muscles of his to move." Hermione saw Devlin scrunch his face, before he started to cry. She picked him up and held him close as she spoke to him. "Aww don't cry Devlin. You'll get it done before you know it." She looked towards Willow. "He's just like his daddy. If it doesn't go the way they want, anger and frustration is bound to come."

Willow got up on her knees, reached over and soothingly rubbed his back gently. "I'll help him be happy Mione."

"Well your being a very good Aunt." Hermione saw Willow sit back down and scrunch

her face tightly as if she was thinking very hard. "Something the matter Willow?"

"I was thinking."

"Thinking is good." Hermione said mildly surprised at her answer.

"What's Devlin's daddy's name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh."

Hermione seemed unconvinced with Willow's question. "That's not all you wanted to ask is it?"

"No." Willow said truthfully. "Why doesn't Draco want to be with his family? Doesn't he love you and Devlin?"

Hermione stared at her little sister, wondering what caused her to think of something like that. "What made you say that?"

"Well daddy loves us very much. He stays with Mummy, you and me. He always tells me that no daddy would ever want to leave their family."

"Well things are a little bit different with my little family. Draco loves Devlin as much as daddy loves you and me."

"Doesn't he love you?"

"No. No he doesn't." Hermione said wistfully.

"Why not?"

Hermione smiled. "Well aren't you full of questions. Let's see. Draco and I didn't like each other for many, many years. Then Devlin came along and we became good friends."

"Then you got married!"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Oh no! We didn't get married."

"But you had Devlin. All mummies and daddies are married."

"Not everyone."

"Well is that why Draco isn't here? Cuz you are not married to him?"

"No. That most definitely is not it. He just had some things to..work out."

"So what is Draco like?"

Hermione laughed. "Now that is something I ask myself everyday. Draco is very loud and..well you can say expressive. He has a bit of a temper though, when he doesn't get his way. Very spoiled. But deep inside, he is kind and caring. Once he's close to you, he will protect you no matter what. Then again if you're close to him, he becomes a very big baby."

Willow giggled.

"Do you want to see how he looks like?"

"Yea!" Willow said, her eyes lighting up.

"Grab your coat and boats. I have a picture of him in my room." Hermione said grabbing the blanket off the floor before standing up.

Willow stood quickly, scrambling to get the coat and boats. "There!" She said out of breath, clutching the items.

"Willow, they were right by you. No need to lose your breath over." Laughed Hermione at her little sisters antics.

"But they're heavy!" Replied Willow.

"I forgot!" Hermione said once more in exaggeration. "Come on lets go to my room."

Willow smiled before dashing out of the room to her sisters. She could hear Willow yelling from her bedroom telling her to hurry.

Hermione looked at Devlin, who once again had his hand in his mouth. "Buddy you are giving me extra pounds that I do not need."

Devlin merely let drool dribble done his chin in response.

"Well thank you ever so much for your opinion." Hermione said wiping the drool from his chin.

She soon entered her room to find Willow pacing the room. At seeing her big sister, Willow stopped and threw her hands in the air. "Finally!" She said exasperated

Hermione shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well Miss. Impatient go look at the picture on the nightstand."

Willow rushed to the nightstand and grabbed the frame in her hands. She plopped down on the bed next to Hermione, examining the photo.

"Well what do you think?" Asked Hermione.

"He looks exactly like Devlin!" Willow said amazed.

"I told you."

"What's he wearing?"

"Just some Quidditch uniform. He's the captain of the Slytherin team."

"What's Quidditch?"

Hermione waved a hand dismissively in the air. "Some silly little game in which you fly and throw a ball around."

"Just some silly little game!" Came a new, dismayed voice.

Hermione and Willow looked to the doorway to see Ron looking quite appalled.

"Ron!" Willow cried happily, as she ran to him with the frame still in her hand.

He immediately opened his arms wide as he caught her. He tossed her a little up in the air as she squealed, before settling her in his arms.

"Well it is Ron." Said Hermione, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Quidditch is more than that! More than a game!" He looked to Willow in his arms. "Don't listen to your sister. She doesn't know what she is talking about. Knowing her she will probably poison your mind about Quidditch being rubbish. Let me and Harry tell you all about Quidditch." He said poking her in her tummy making her squeal once more in delight as she waved her hands wildly. He caught sight of the frame and frowned. "What's that you got in your hand?"

Willow smiled and turned the frame around so that he could see the picture. "It's Draco. He's a good daddy to Devlin."

Ron looked surprised as he took the picture from Willow, looking at it more closely before turning to Hermione. Hermione had a blush spreading across her cheeks and tried to explain why she had the photo. Head looking towards the ground she said, "Ron I know..well..the thing is.."

However Ron interrupted and looked at Willow. "That's right. He is a good daddy."

Hermione's head snapped up in surprise. Seeing Ron smile reassuringly, she smiled back grateful.

"Showers ready." He said nodding towards the hallway. "Amazingly Sarai was out in less than a typical woman. Amazing I tell you."

"Okay I'll just hurry as well." Hermione said walking over to Ron, with Devlin. "I just need you to watch Devlin for a while."

"No problem." Ron said gently putting Willow back down on the ground.

"Okay sweetie. Go with Uncle Ron for a little bit while mummy gets ready." Hermione handed the baby over to Ron. Then with a kiss on Devlin's head she walked to the bathroom.

Ron felt the tiniest movement against his chest. He was amazed to see Devlin lightly smacking his hand against the picture, which Ron forgot he still had. As Devlin continued thumping his hand against the frame, Ron couldn't help but think how Draco was so lucky to be blessed with the love of a son.

* * *

Soon the group found themselves enjoying the crisp day of the winter season. Harry and Sarai separated from the group, holding hands as they walked together along the park's designated path. Ron and Willow immediately threw themselves on the ground spreading their arms and legs making snow angels. Meanwhile Hermione settled herself on the bench, holding a bundled Devlin in her arms. The icy wind blew against their cheeks making them a rosy hue.

Suddenly a movement to her right caused her to turn her head around. A boy sat next to her on the bench who could not have been more than a year older than her. Dark hair sat atop his head and his deep brown eyes stared into hers. Seeing her, he flashed a beautiful smile and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Vincent."

Smiling Hermione shook his hand, grasping Devlin securely in her free arm. "Hi. I'm Hermione." She looked across the field to see that a girl around Willow's age join Ron and her sister in making snow angels. She turned back to Vincent who was also staring at the trio playing in the small.

"So I'm guessing that you know who that guy with the red hair is because if you don't we're about to have a little bit of a scuffle. Cause I really don't fancy a stranger playing with my little sister and her friend Willow."

Hermione looked at Vincent with surprise. "You know Willow?"

"Yea. I've been taking her and my sister to the park for a while."

"So that's your sister?" Hermione said pointing to the black haired girl playing with Willow.

"Yea. So about the red-headed guy? You do know him right?" Vincent asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah. Ron is my best friend and he's a great guy."

Vincent visibly relaxed. He looked at the baby that was resting on Hermione's chest. "So he's your brother."

Hermione's smiled shyly. "No. He's my son."

Vincent looked surprised. "But you're so young."

"Yea. Well things happen sometime. Anyway I don't regret anything."

"Well then I'm happy for you. So what's his name?"

"Devlin Malfoy."

"Strong name."

Hermione smiled thinking how Draco would have been puffing out his chest in pride at the compliment. "So you must know my family pretty well?"

"Oh yes. You're parents are delightful people. We met when they both took Willow to the park and I happen to be with Anya at the time. We started meeting more frequently and then they had become pretty busy, so I offered to take Willow to the park with me. I heard them mention having an older daughter who went to some type of boarding school. That would be you obviously."

"Yea. I just came back yesterday for winter break. Decided it was time for my parents to meet Devlin."

"So is the father around?" He asked. Then added quickly, "If you don't mind me asking."

Hermione's head hung a bit, but she quickly recovered and lifted her head to give him a smile. "He's not here right now."

"So you two aren't in a relationship then?" Vincent quickly uttered an apology after asking. "Sorry it's just that I tend to ask a lot of questions. Natural curiosity I guess. I'm not going to expect an answer."

"Oh it's okay. I'm the same way. Always wanting to know what's going in the minds of others." She pointed to Devlin in her arms. "This is how this little fellow came to be. I just had to know what was going inside the mystery life of his daddy. To answer you're question though, we were never in a ..relationship. It was more of an understanding."

"Well he missed out in something very beautiful." Vincent looking straight at Hermione, who was now blushing. "And someone very precious." He finished nodding to Devlin.

"Well aren't you quite the charmer." Hermione said laughing.

Vincent shrugged. "I try."

"So are you still in high school?"

"Nope. Already graduated. Decided to take a little time off before I started college."

"Sounds nice." Hermione sighed and stroked Devlin's cheek.

Vincent smiled and looked at Hermione. "It is."

From then on Hermione and Vincent continued meeting each other each time they brought their sisters to the park. Soon they became very good friends as they sat on the bench talking to someone who was willing to listen.

And Hermione couldn't help but feel that maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

Three days. Three days. Three days.

Draco lay on his bed watching the blank ceiling above.

Three days. Three days. Three days. Three days.

He chanted those two words over and over in his head. It was just three more days until his dreaded eighteenth birthday.

Sighing he rolled over onto his side. How could winter break be drawing to an end so soon? It seemed that he had barely arrived and already he was planning on going back to Hogwarts. Not to mention the impending doom of getting the Dark Mark. For the day after his birthday, his initiation as a Death Eater would be complete. His "honor" of becoming the heir of Voldemort would be fulfilled.

In just three days.

He could not let this happen; yet there was not a single plan that he could come up with to escape his fate. He knew the Voldemort was going to gain his full power, but he needed an heir to continue his legacy into the next generation. Which is where Draco's part came into play.

"Fucking life I live." Grumbled Draco, as he punched his pillow.

He had no idea how he would get out of this unmarked without risking his mother's life. As well as Hermione, Sarai and Devlin. If there were only a guarantee that they would be completely safe then he wouldn't be here in this mess. His father had said that his mother, Hermione and Sarai would not be safe even in Dumbledore's care. Was that simply a ruse to get him here? Was this another part of his father's tricks?

Now that he thought more about his father's warning, Draco realized that he knew about his newfound closeness with Hermione. He knew. How? His father had mentioned that someone had seen them. The question was, who? He could not remember a time when he had even hinted at what he shared with Hermione. Especially not in front of a crowd or where they could be seen. Certainly not in some hallway because….

Suddenly Draco smacked his hand against his forehead. He did slip up and till now he never really given that moment a single thought.

:Flashback:

_Draco walked down the halls with Hermione as they did their routine patrol around the school. He kept a measurable distance away from her as he walked to insure that no one hanging around would suspect anything._

"_Do you really think Devlin is okay?" Hermione asked._

_Draco rolled his eyes. "For the umpteenth time Hermione, he's fine."_

_Hermione huffed. "Well excuse me for being concerned about our son's well being."_

_"Concerned is one thing. Being paranoid is a completely different thing." He looked over to see her. He sighed as he watched her face harden and cross her arms over her chest. Just had to have a bloody emotional woman. "Look…"_

"_No. That's fine. You don't need to explain. You said what you wanted to." Hermione said briskly, cutting him off._

_Draco couldn't help but let out a growl and Hermione jumped a bit startled. _

"_Draco.." But she never was able to finish, before she was roughly pushed up against a cold wall. Draco's body was pushed up against her, as his hands were placed on both sides of her head. She sucked in a much needed breath of air._

_His lips were dangerously close to hers as he spoke. "I don't appreciate being cut off. You should have kept quiet."_

_The fires in her eyes sparked to life and Draco raised an eyebrow. "I can speak whenever I want! I don't need your permission to talk."_

"_You are such a bitch sometimes! I try to be patient. I try to be more understanding but at every little thing you jump down my throat!"_

"_That's because I have to deal with a righteous ass bastard!" Hermione shot back._

_Draco eyes glittered menacing. "I hate you sometimes, you know that."_

"_Well then you know exactly how I feel!" Hermione's eyes narrowing as her chest rose and fell with her hard breathing._

_Draco let out another growl and Hermione's eyes softened as she let out a giggle. "What, may I ask is so amusing?"_

_Hermione couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth tug into a smile. "You sound like an angry puppy."_

"_A puppy." He said in disbelief._

"_Well yeah. You were all with the 'grrr's' and stuff."_

_Draco's eyes narrowed, before he pressed himself against her more roughly. "Do I look, do I feel like a bloody puppy to you?"_

_He smirked as he watched her eyes close as a gasp escaped her lips. He couldn't help but feel aroused as he watched the emotions play across her face as he grinded his hips into hers. He brought his lips against her ear. "Could it be that Miss. Hermione Granger is getting worked up by me?"_

_A shiver ran down Hermione's back as he whispered to her. "N..n..no" She argued uselessly. _

_Draco smirked even wider. "I think someone is lying."_

_He watched as she moved her lips but no sound came forth. Eyes still closed her chest still rose and fell quickly, as a rosy hue spread across her cheeks. Without any notice he crashed his lips against hers, taking the little breath she had away. Her hands rose to his chest as she gripped the fine material of his shirt in her grasp. With the gasp that escaped her lips he slipped in his tongue passed her lips. A hand strayed down to her hips as he pressed her more firmly against him. With greater need he caressed her mouth emitting a moan from Hermione before pulling back. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as he stared into her lust filled eyes._

_Any words that were to be said were quickly silenced as a woman's voice brought them to reality. "Well, well. Look at what I found."_

_Draco and Hermione quickly turned to where the sounds came from. To their left stood a tall, gorgeous woman cloaked in expensive Slytherin robes. Her dark eyes stood out vividly as her equally dark hair cascaded past her shoulders in curls. A finely shaped eyebrow rose in amusement as her full lips turned into a smirk._

"_Melissa." Draco said void of any emotion._

"_Draco." She purred. "Here I was all concerned for you because you had to spend this gorgeous night with the Head Girl, only to find that you are actually 'enjoying' this time immensely with the mudblood."_

_Hermione flinched at the word. No sooner than a second however, was she comforted as she felt Draco's arm around her waist tighten. She looked up to see his eyes an icy gray._

"_As much as I am grateful for your concern, that's still doesn't give you a reason as to what you are doing here."_

"_See. That got me thinking that maybe you would enjoy some company tonight. Maybe I would be able to ease your mind."_

_Hermione couldn't stop the roll of her eyes, at how easily that woman was putting herself out there. Honestly, she looked as if she was much older than a seventh year student._

"_Did it ever occur to you that I might want to be alone tonight?"_

"_The thought had crossed my mind, but then I figured there were ways that I could persuade you to see it my way. Now I see that I don't even have to work to get what I want."_

_There was a moment of silence. Soon Draco's eyes narrowed with realization. "You're going to blackmail me."_

_Melissa curved her mouth into a sinful smile. "I know that it would hurt your family to hear of your actions."_

"_What do you want?" Draco asked coldly._

"_You."_

_At her simple answer, Hermione felt her insides twist and turn. _

"_For how long?" Asked Draco._

_Surprised that he was even considering this Hermione looked to him, but he would not look at her. He wouldn't?_

"_Just one night. I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow and I will be enrolled in a new school. So think of this as a goodbye present. So I'll be expecting you tonight." Then with a kiss she blew to him, Melissa turned on her heel and walked away._

_Hermione heard him swear quite colorfully before he turned to look down at her. His eyes searched hers before he softly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and short. There was no eagerness or frenzied passion to it. Just comforting._

_Sighing against her lips, he trailed feather light kisses down her jaw to her shoulder. Draco brought his other hand to wrap around her waist and embraced her. Smiling softly she wrapped her arms around his neck as she lowered his head to her shoulder. Noticeably relaxing under her touch he pressed his face into the warm crook of her neck, as one hand of hers stroked the nape of his neck. "See what happens when you get me all fired up and you act so damn irrestible." He muttered._

"_I know because I put myself out there all the time." Hermione said sarcastically._

_Draco chuckled against her. "Damn right."_

"_I don't like that Melissa one bit. She should be ashamed of her actions."_

"_She's a whore. There's nothing more to it. She just wants what she can't have."_

"_So that automatically means you?" Hermione questioned._

"_Of course."_

_This time I was Hermione who let out a little growl. In shock of what she just said she slapped a hand against her mouth._

_Surprised Draco lifted his head to look at her. "Did you just growl?"_

_Not trusting herself to speak Hermione shook her head._

_Draco smirked. "A little possessive are we?"_

_At this Hermione let her hand drop from her mouth. "Well you are the father of my son." She grumbled._

"_Is that all?" Draco asked the smirk never leaving his face._

_Hermione stuck her nose in the air. "Of course. There's absolutely nothing else I can think of."_

_Draco laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "Okay. Whatever you say." He unwrapped his arms around her and stepped back, holding out a hand. "Come on its time to get you back to our room."_

_Hermione confused took his hand. "What about you? You're coming too aren't you?"_

_Draco sighed. "You know I can't go back just yet."_

_She quickly pulled her hand away from his. "You're going to her?" Though it was more of a statement really_

_He did not answer her._

"_I can't believe you are going to her to see that her 'needs' are fulfilled." Hermione hissed._

"_Shorty I have to…"_

"_Don't call me that." Hermione interrupted coldly. _

"_Look I need to do this or else she will tell my father. Then you will know the real meaning of being afraid. Now you can believe me when I say I really don't want to do this or you can be angry at me."_

_Hermione's face hardened. "Fine. I choose to be angry." With that said she walked back to the Head's tower._

_Cursing his luck Draco began his journey to the Slytherin's dungeons._

_It was about one in the morning when Hermione was awakened from her sleep as the bedroom door opened. Turning on her side, she heard him move around and the rustle of clothing removed. She bit her lip to keep any sound from leaving her mouth, as hot tears rolled down her face._

_He was coming back after being with "her"._

_She felt the bed dip as the covers were lifted before he slid into the bed._

_Their bed._

_Her tears poured freely now, as his arm held her waist as he spooned up behind her. She stared out the window as the moon's bright glow lit the room. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "Please don't be angry." He whispered._

_She couldn't stop the choked sob that left her mouth at his plea. "Was she good?"_

_His arm tightened against her. "Don't ask me stupid questions like that Granger." He bit out angrily at her._

_She flinched at the sudden use of her surname. "I'm sorry." She whispered._

_He rolled them over until she lay on top of him. He mentally winced as her tears stung his bare chest. "Just don't ask me questions like that shorty."_

_He felt her stroking his chest soothingly. He felt the reassurance radiating in waves from her simple touch. Her hand stilled moments later. Draco felt her lifting herself up and he saw her squinting her eyes toward his chest. Her hand resumed the soothing stroking. "She hurt you." She stated._

_He knew she was referring to the red scratches on his chest, that Melissa had left during their time together. "It's nothing."_

"_That bitch."_

_He smiled. She seemed to be cursing a lot when it came to him. He just had that affect on some people. However he was secretly happy that she had nothing but ill feelings toward Melissa. He liked that she was quite protective of what she deemed hers. But was he hers? If that growl of hers was any consolation, she most certainly though that way even if she didn't say it in words._

_Soon he felt her soft kisses on his chest over the scratches. She didn't stop till every red line was kissed with her lips. Finished with his chest Hermione scooted upwards to place one last kiss to his lips. "There. She wont hurt you again."_

_He gazed at her softly. "No. No more." _

:End Flashback:

Of course just like everything in his life, the exact opposite had happened. The bitch had used him for her pleasure and still snitched about him to the one person he didn't want to hear about him and Hermione.

He couldn't believe that he could have been so dense. Of course it had to be that one time where everything would go downhill. He should have known that it was going to be as easy as that.

Melissa.

That one name brought on a shiver of disgust.

With a sudden rage, Draco stood up and grabbed an expensive black vase next to him and threw it against the wall. The loud noise echoed across his expansive room as shards fell to the ground.

Running a hand through his hair, he roared at the top of his lungs, "Rosie!"

Not a second later a small, meek house elf appeared in the room. "Rosie is here young master Malfoy. What is it that you wish of Rosie young master Malfoy?" She said bending low to the ground.

Draco flung an arm out gesturing to the broken vase that lay shattered on the ground. "Just clean up this mess and find me a another vase to replace it with."

"Right away, sir." Rosie quickly gathered the shards into a pile and with a snap of her fingers the mess disappeared. Rushing back to stand in front of Draco bending low once more. "If that is all young master Malfoy, Rosie will bring up a new vase."

Draco tried to let a sneer of disgust towards the house elf, but sighed knowing it was useless. He had no ill feelings towards their kind. He bent down in one knee in front of Rosie and the little house elf seeing his action, immediately threw herself face down on the floor. Draco felt a pang of guilt.

"It's okay Rosie. You can stand up." He said grabbing the house elf as he out her on her feet. He kept her chin up with his fingers knowing the house elf would bend low once more. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Rosie's eyes went wide. "No! No! Young master Malfoy must not thank Rosie. Rosie was only doing what she was told. Rosie does not deserve such kindness from the young master."

Draco smiled softly as he stared into Rosie's wide eyes. He remembered how Hermione's eyes would be wide much the same way when she was surprised. His smile grew knowing how much she was against house elves working with no rights. "Yes you do and I don't want to hear another word about it. Merlin only knows how many things I have broken and you came cleaning them up. As a matter of fact I don't want another black vase. Bring me…a blue one. I think a little color would help."

Rosie nodded her head vigorously. "Rosie will bring a blue vase to Rosie's very kind young master." Then with a snap of her fingers she disappeared.

He knew that if he left, his father would know that he would be in Hogwarts.

A smirk slowly started to spread across his face. Suddenly he knew what was going to be done. He lay back across his bed, clutching a pillow close to his face. As he closed his eyes he thought of his family waiting for him with open arms smiling and laughing. Simply waiting for him to come home with them.

Sleep didn't seem so hard to succumb to anymore.

* * *

The next couple of weeks had passed quickly at the Granger household. Days were filled with laughter and holiday cheer. Devlin was ecstatic at his first Christmas and Hermione was a typical mum, snapping pictures of the whole celebration like a mad woman. Presents on top of even more presents were given. Not a single person left the room without more than armful of gifts.

Soon they were faced with new task of the upcoming year. New Year's Day had been right around the corner after Christmas. As the clock counted down to the New Year everyone held a loved one in his or her arms. At midnight precisely everyone turned to his or her partner. Mr. Granger turned to his wife placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Willow jumped into Ron's arms as she placed a big kiss on his cheek. Then she turned her cheek as Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sarai had turned in Harry's arms and screamed in joy as she tackled him to the ground. As she lay on top of him she laughed as he pulled her down for a kiss. Hermione had looked into Devlin's sparkling green eyes and smiled, kissing his forehead and both cheeks.

Now the happy household only had only three days till Hermione and the rest of them had to go back to Hogwarts. They were to arrive about a day before the other students.

Hermione found herself once again in the park, watching her sister, Anya and Ron roll around on the ground. Harry and Sarai had gone off together to take their daily walk around the area. Hermione always found herself in the park everyday since she arrived back at home. Not that she minded. She loved the outdoors and knew Devlin did as well. Might as well make the best of it before Devlin would be cooped up in the castle once more.

She heard Devlin shriek out in laughter to the left of her. Turning her head she saw Devlin laughing as someone blew raspberries on his tummy.

That someone was Vincent.

Everyday she would go to the park, Vincent would be right next to here on the bench as he watched his sister play. Their sisters were best friends and couldn't stand to be apart for more than a night. So it wasn't a surprise that they would meet constantly. They quickly formed a friendship and talked all through the day.

All in all Vincent was a pretty good guy. Even her two bodyguards who had been apprehensive of Vincent at first, quickly warmed up to the guy. Now the three would sometimes go out and just have a guy's night out. Corny, but at least they had a good time. Hermione was just glad that she was able to find another friend that she could really talk to.

Devlin had been very weary of Vincent at first. Being around a new male had brought a new fear to the baby. He knew this man was not his father, his uncles or his grandpa. However as Vincent came around more and more, Devlin had taken a real liken to Vincent.

"Keep that up and he'll never will want to leave you." Said Hermione

Grinning Vincent turned to her. "Well I hope that happens. Cause if he doesn't want to leave, then there is a chance that maybe you will stay too."

"Vince.."

"I'm not pressuring you." He interrupted. "It's just that I've feel that we could really be something. I know you said you only wanted to be friends, but I can try to change your mind. Who knows, maybe I'll have a stroke of luck and you'll agree with me."

Then again there was also the little fact that Vincent wanted to date her. She had turned him down, but that didn't stop him. At least he continued to be her friend.

She never fully understood why she didn't just give it a shot. He didn't mind that she had a kid. He was practically in love with Devlin. He was funny and kind. Not to mention that he could hold an intelligent conversation with her. She had to admit there was a bit of an attraction for Vincent was a very handsome man. Yet every time she stared into his deep brown eyes, she could help but wish that they were a stormy gray. That the hands that held her own were a porcelain pale, instead of tanned. That the dark hair she would run her hands through affectionately was a strikingly blond shade. Hoping that the mouth that curved into a smile would turn into an old familiar smirk.

She lied. She knew exactly why she said no.

Draco.

Silly, she had told herself, when she felt guilty at the thought of even considering to date Vincent. Draco and herself were not in a relationship. She couldn't even call it cheating. However, every time she looked at Devlin she saw the spitting image of his father. Something imbedded deep in her heart refused to continue life knowing that Draco very well could be in trouble.

Crazy? She definitely agreed.

Then again she never thought she could be falling for Draco Malfoy.

" Either way it wouldn't be a good idea that we start something. You know that I am leaving for my school."

"I'm a pretty patient guy."

"You're a great guy Vince, don't get me wrong. It's just that there's.."

"Devlin's father." Finished Vincent. Hermione opened her mouth to try and explain, but Vincent held a hand up. "I understand. I pretty much knew that it was going to turn out this way. Just want to know that I didn't quit till the very end at getting the most gorgeous and most intelligent woman that I was blessed to meet."

Hermione blushed. "Well now look what you have done. I look like a tomato now."

Vincent chuckled and shook his head. "I'm really going to miss you Mione."

Hermione smiled. "I'm going to miss you too. But I'm still here so let's make the best of it."

She smiled as a breeze swept through the air. She observed the different families that were seen all over the park's field.

_One day_ she thought.

One day.

* * *

Soft, delicate hands were running through his blond hair. Eyes closed he listened to the soothing humming echoing throughout the room. Enjoying this moment of peace, as he laid on his side he scooted closer to the hands offering him silent comfort. Soon a soft kiss was pressed against his forehead. Only then did he open his eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the darkness.

A woman's soft face smiled down at him. "Happy Birthday Draco."

Letting a true smile grace his face, he turned to look at the clock beside his bed.

Twelve o' clock it flashed.

"Mum. You're here." Narcissa took a seat at the end of his bed and Draco turned so that his head lay in her lap. His mother's hands resumed running through his hair.

"I'll always be here my little dragon."

Draco groaned, yet the smile never left his face. "Dragon, mum? That's an old childhood nickname. Besides I'm not little anymore. In fact I seem to recall towering over you just yesterday."

Narcissa laughed softly. "Well no matter how tall you are, I'll always be your mother. Just like I will always call you dragon, because you will always be my baby, no matter what. Don't you forget it."

"Muuuuum." Draco groaned once more. However he didn't say anything more.

Narcissa started humming once more as her hands weaved in and out of Draco's hair. Draco lifted his hand to place it over one of hers. Slowly he brought their hands to lie against his cheek. He pressed his cheek closer into the curve of his mother's hand, listening to the familiar hum of a childhood lullaby that she used to sing to him.

"I'm so sorry my little dragon. I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I love you so much. I'll never stop loving you. No one will ever take my love for you away. Never. Never. My love for you, my son, will never die."

Soon her hands left his hair and she slid his head from her lap. Standing she pressed a kiss to his forehead, before walking towards the door.

Draco quickly glanced at the clock and noticed it was twelve o' three. Same time she always left. "Mum!"

Narcissa quickly turned around surprised at his out burst. "Draco?"

"If you had a chance to leave would you take it?"

His mother stared at him as if contemplating the question. Seconds later she turned her head away. "Don't talk of such nonsense."

"Please, just answer me. Mum this important." Draco begged.

"I'm going now. Don't let these thoughts go through your head." She reached for the door handle when the next word was whispered to her. So softly she thought she had imagined it.

"Mummy?"

This time she could not mistaken what Draco had said. She spun around so quickly that her hair whipped around her face. Her only son had just called her by a term of affection that he had not used since he was five. She looked into the dark pools of gray that had once been a vibrant blue, as she felt her own eyes fill with tears. His gaze did not falter, as she watched him putting himself in such a vulnerable state.

"Please?"

"Y..yes. The moment I could I would take you and we would leave."

Draco smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"More than life itself." Narcissa answered without hesitation.

"Have a small bag packed with only necessities and priceless items that are meaningful to you. Make sure father does not see the bag. When you are finished packing it, bring it to my room and hide it under my bed. At precisely eleven thirty come to my room. Make some excuse to father so that he will not suspect anything. I will come in shortly afterwards."

"I don't understand. You don't think you can honestly…" She did not finish the sentence. It was too much to hope for.

"Trust me."

In just a few steps she gathered her son in a loving embrace. "I will." With a gentle kiss to his forehead for the last time, she turned out the door.

Draco stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes before going to the large desk that stood in the corner. Sitting down in the chair he pulled some parchment from one of the drawers. He dipped a quill in a bottle of ink, and then pressed the tip to the parchment.

* * *

Snape sat at his desk as a magnificent black eagle flew in with letter for him. He smirked knowing exactly whom this was from. Pulling a treat from his drawer he passed it to the eagle that graciously took it.

_Professor Snape:_

_I'm sure I can imagine your face pulled into a knowing smirk as you read this. I have no doubt that you were expecting a letter such as this to come to you. As much as I hate to acknowledge, I am in quite of a predicament at the moment. I have tried unsuccessfully to work through this on my own, but to no avail. So right now, at this moment, I am asking you, my mentor, my professor, and my confident, to help me._

_As you are well aware of, today is my birthday. Thus marking me as eighteen years of age. As usual my father has planned a ball in my name. I have no doubt that you have been invited, but knowing you as well as I do, some potion has to be made that requires your "magnificent" skills. Don't worry I bear no grudge against you. _

_I'll continue since this letter is not to tell of my birthday celebrations. The day after my birthday is the day I am initiated into the Death Eater's inner circle. The day I fulfill my destiny in becoming the future heir of Voldemort. Notice I did not use the term "Dark Lord". You know as well as I do that I truly do not want this for me. This is my father's wish, not mine. I've remained quiet for too long and now it seems as if I have ran out of time. I have a family now and it is my job to protect them. How will I be able to protect them if I can't even protect myself? How will I even be able to look into their eyes without guilt, with Voldemort's tattoo branding me? His very essence will be coursing though my veins._

_I need a way to leave this house, this life, by tonight. I will make my usual appearance at the ball. My father will not suspect anything out of the normal. I have already set up a time for when I am to leave. I will be apparating from my room at precisely eleven thirty-five. Usually in this manor, you can't apparate in and out of here as easily. My father has a high security system full of charms and hexes that will alert him of any such activity. However with all the activity that will be going on, my father has taken them down for a certain amount of time. That way many of the family's "friends" will be able to arrive in no harm. I will be apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, where I hope to find you waiting for me. Afterwards I wish to go to Hogwarts where I hope to arrange something out with professor Dumbledore. _

_I can already assure you that this will not be an easy journey. Once my father finds out of my disappearance he will be enraged. Not to mention Voldemort for he will lose his precious heir. I have no doubt that they will be looking for me, starting at Hogwarts. Hopefully the headmaster and I will come to an arrangement where I will no longer be at the school and far away so that I do not ensue any potential harm on anyone. _

_I come to you knowing how I must feel. For reasons that are your own you have chosen to against Voldemort as well. I need your experience and expertise in many areas in which I will discuss with you when I arrive. Please just meet me at least, to hear me out. For my life is not the only one at stake. Nor is it only Hermione, Devlin or Sarai's. My mother will be leaving the manor with me as well. I know this only increases the risk, but I will not leave without her. If you cannot protect me because they are forces much greater than simple magic, I only ask that you take my mother under your care. I would not trust just anyone with her life. I choose you and I can only hope that I am not disappointed._

_As the clock strikes eleven thirty-five I will be at the Leaky Cauldron with my mother. There is no other possibility. Please owl back as soon as you finish reading this and have been given Professor Dumbledore's consent._

_Draco L. Malfoy _

As soon as he had finished reading the letter he had briskly walked to Dumbledore's office. Once inside he showed the Headmaster the letter, and there was silence as Dumbledore silently read.

A couple of minutes later Dumbledore looked at Snape, his blue eyes twinkling. "Well what are we waiting for Severus? Send Mr. Malfoy a letter saying that we will be expecting him."

Just maybe there was a chance that all was not lost to the dark.

Just maybe.

* * *

Well I know this chapter wasn't the most exciting but it was needed to keep the plot of the story going. Sorry if it sounded to cheesy but what's done is done. Soon, very soon, Draco and his family are going to be reunited. I still don't know how, but they will be. This chapter was my longest I've ever written I think. It's twenty nine pages long! So its all for you.

Now this is important. A devastating blow hit me on August 9. My grandma passed away. For about a couple of weeks before she was hospitalized and I would visit her everyday from about eight in the morning till midnight. However it was soon realized by everyone that she was not going to make it. She was in pain and the only reason she was fighting because she knew that we were all hoping for her to live. We couldn't give her rest, but in the end we knew what we were doing was wrong. We had to let her go. So hours later she went away, but she was beautiful. She was so peaceful. Later I went to the viewing then the funeral. It was very hard for me. I don't think I stopped crying a minute. Almost broke down in hysterics. Still a day does not go bye that I do not cry.

I'm letting you know that I don't know how this will be affecting my writing. I don't know if it will take a turn for the worst or maybe fuel me up that I won't stop writing. However at the moment I don't have the passion for it like I did in the beginning. I won't give up this story however. I just want to see how it goes. Lucky for everyone I got sick a day after the funeral. All the stress got to me, so now I'm stuck in bed. Which is how this next chapter came to be. This entire sitting here in bed got me bored so I wrote.

Well I hope this chapter isn't so bad that you are crying for it to be over. Just review and let me know. Everyone's opinion is valued highly by me. Thank you to everyone!

Luv

ArgentumRosa


	18. A Fleeting Chance Part Two

Chapter 18: A Fleeting Chance -Part Two

Hermione walked around the neighborhood with Devlin safely in the stroller. Harry and the rest of them had gone off to see another movie. Ever since they had come from Hogwarts there was no stopping the obsession with movies. Of course Hermione had been invited, but lately she had preferred to stay at home with Devlin. There was Vincent of course, however she just felt like being alone with her baby.

As she walked around noticing the innocence of the neighborhood. Oh, how she envied the happy families that would come and play in their front yard. Their tears of laughter brought tears of sadness to her eyes. She felt as if she would never have what they had.

Standing by Draco and raising a powerful wizard who was only just a baby was a hard thing to deal with. She kept most of her fears and worries to herself. Harry and Ron were always watching her as if she would break at any moment. They were just being careful but she sometimes felt overwhelmed. She wished for the loneliness in which she could cry freely. Letting her anguish pour out of her without worrying what someone would do. Even when she was alone she was truly not alone. Devlin was there all the time. He could feel her emotions most of the time. As luck would have it, Devlin could really sense her anger and sadness.

So she kept in the back of her mind. Letting the everyday activities and watching over Devlin keep everything blocked. It was only when she fell asleep that everything would come back rushing to her. No she wouldn't dream, she would have nightmares. Since he left there were no dreams to be dreamed by her.

Just nightmares.

Hermione sighed as she turned another corner. She heard Devlin gurgling happily in the stroller. However as always, just hearing Devlin was enough to make her last through the day. Did she ever regret getting involved in this? Regret becoming a mother to Devlin? Regret becoming so close to Draco that she started to see his true self?

No. No she didn't.

Everything that she stood for was by the book. Rules were meant for a reason. However being apart of the trio was something that didn't require going by the book. Then there was Draco who practically threw the book out the window.

She smiled.

Being wrong never felt so right.

* * *

Hermione was at the front door waving good-bye until she saw the last image of her friends disappear around the corner. Harry, Ron and Sarai decided they wanted to go out. They didn't know what they were going to do, but just being out was better than staying in. 

She closed the door shut with her foot as she adjusted Devlin in her arms and then locked the door.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione jumped a foot in the air. Turning around she saw her mother looking worriedly at her. "Geez! Mum you nearly gave me a heart attack. I could have dropped Devlin."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Now we both know that you would have to be dead before he was hurt."

Hermione dropped her shoulders a bit knowing her mum was right. "I guess."

Mrs. Granger walked over to Hermione, noticing the dark circles under her daughter's eyes. It was obvious that she had lost a considerable amount of weight as well. "Dear what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Sighing Hermione said, "I'm fine. Really." She then walked by her mother into the kitchen. Grabbing a freshly made bottle from the counter she sat at the kitchen table.

"Then why don't you go out with your friends? Even if it's for a little bit." Mrs. Granger said walking into the kitchen

"I don't want to leave Devlin alone." Hermione looked at Devlin as he fed from the bottle.

"You know very well that I can watch him."

"What if something happened? I don't want to risk it." Before Hermione's mother could say another word, Hermione stood from the chair. "If you need me I'll be upstairs."

As she watched her daughter leave Mrs. Granger could only stare at the emptiness that once held a burst of life.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. No matter which position she laid in she could not get comfortable. Huffing and puffing she rolled once more onto her back. 

"This is ridiculous. Hermione Granger you need to pull yourself together." She told herself.

She turned onto her side, pulling the covers more tightly against her. There was this coldness that just wouldn't go away. She reached out a hand to stroke the empty space that would have held another person.

It seemed like it was only yesterday that he was lying next to her. Talking to her about how amazing it was when he saw Devlin look at him or how proud he was that Devlin was so aware of what was going around. "Smart boy," He had said. Now it was just a memory.

Just like his touch, his smile, his eyes were just a memory.

Hermione placed a hand over her heart. She was having a hard time seeing less of him. She wondered if he knew that her heart had stopped beating. That she was practically good as dead.

It was so hard for her to sleep now. She guessed that she wasn't used to being alone.

With a huge sigh she threw the covers off herself. Sleeping was useless at this point. She walked over to Devlin's crib and peered over the railing. Devlin was sleeping peacefully and she smiled.

She was happy that someone was at least able to sleep. She looked out the window and noticed the crisp black night filled with stars. It was a beautiful night and Hermione suddenly had an urge to feel the wind against her face. She took one last look at her sleeping baby before grabbing a cot that could be wheeled around. She carefully placed her arms around Devlin and lifted him into her arms. With one hand she picked up the blanket inside before depositing it in the cot.

Devlin stirred slightly in her arms. "Shh. Shhh. Go to sleep baby." After rocking him his movements stilled and his breathing returned to a steady rhythm. Hermione went to open her door before moving into the hall. Quietly as she could she went to Harry and Sarai's room. Knocking tentatively on their door she hoped that at least one of them would hear her. She didn't want to risk knocking any louder in case Devlin woke up.

She raised her hand to knock once more when the door swung open. There stood Harry in his Gryffindor boxers with his hair sticking in places gravity couldn't explain. His glasses looked as if they were put on haphazardly.

"Mione?" Harry yawned.

"Hey Harry." Hermione whispered. "Try to keep your voice down. I have Devlin asleep with me."

"Okay."

Hermione peeked inside the room to see Sarai asleep on the bed. "Good. I didn't wake her up."

Harry chuckled softly. "My girl could sleep through anything."

"I'm surprised that you could hear me. I was worried that…well I'm just glad that you could hear me."

He shrugged. "I've learned over the years that I have to sleep lightly. Every squeak or creak could save my life."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Just like Draco. He was the same way. You two hated each other so much for all these years, yet you two are practically the same."

"Mione we are not the same."

"You both hold so much power and have everybody laying their burdens on you. You have the light side begging for you to take the darkness away. Draco has the dark side laying their lives down to so that he could become their ticket to ruling the world. Yet he has the light inside of him. Thought it pains me to say it, you also have darkness inside of you as well. There is no way you couldn't have with having Voldemort being a part of you. Complete opposites but the same."

Harry sighed. "Don't talk of such things. Not in your house. Not with your family here."

Hermione just ignored him. "It's sad that you two have to be that way. It makes you wonder how many more people are out there that have to feel on their guard like Draco and yourself. You're both so young. I'm so young. Devlin he's just a baby and look what he has to go through."

"Mione, what's on your mind? Are you really ok?"

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep on asking me that?"

"Maybe because you're not okay."

"I'll deal." Hermione insisted.

"Just talk to me. I'm always here for you. You think I don't notice the way you carry around like…well like someone else entirely. You're letting yourself go. I see you losing yourself a little bit each day. Mione I know Draco is…"

"Don't." She interrupted in a steely voice. "Don't talk to me about him. I know all I need to know about him. I just... I don't want…"

Harry reached out and stroked her cheek. "I understand. So what is it that has graced me with your presence?"

Hermione smiled. "I was wondering if you could watch over Devlin for me."

"Of course, but why?"

"Umm I just want to step out for a bit."

"I don't know if that's a good idea to be walking outside by yourself Mione. You never know what could happen."

"I know that. I'm just going to be in the backyard."

"Oh. Well bring him in or do you want me to stay in your room?" He asked.

"It's up to you. Which ever is easier for you is fine by me. I don't want Sarai to be bothered by Devlin."

"You know Sarai won't have a problem if Devlin stays in here."

"I have his cot in the middle of my room. You can just wheel into your room."

"You can wait inside the room while I go get it."

"Thanks Harry."

"Anything for you." He then left to go fetch the cot.

Hermione went into the room and carefully sat on the edge of his Harry and Sarai's bed. Sarai shifted and mumbled a bit. Harry chose that time to come in wheeling the cot.

"I must say the things people make for babies."

"Uhh, Harry a wheeling cot is not that amazing."

"Bullocks. I know what the truth is."

Hermione laughed but then quickly cringed when Sarai turned in her sleep once more mumbling. "Sorry Harry."

"I told you she could sleep through a fire."

Hermione looked at Sarai sleeping. "I'm really happy for you Harry. It's good to see you with Sarai so happy."

Harry too looked at Sarai longingly. "She's something else. I honestly haven't been any happier than I am now."

"It's about time Mr. Potter. If you had anymore gloom and doom I don't know what would have happened."

Shaking his head Harry said, "Who would have thought the most precious thing to come to me would be the cousin of Draco Malfoy?"

"Talk about a surprise. I mean he was your sworn mortal enemy." Hermione agreed.

"Well you're also full of surprises. I mean look at yourself and Draco. Never in a million years I would have thought a thing possible. You have changed him in just a little amount of time."

"Apparently not enough." Hermione stood up and carefully placed Devlin in Harry's arms before kissing Harry on the cheek. "I'll be back for him."

"Okay. You can just come in instead of knocking. I'll probably awake when you come in anyway."

"Oh I'm really sorry for waking you up. Now I have to wake you up again."

"Calm down Mione. It's no trouble."

With one small smile Hermione left. Harry looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. It nerved at how much he could relate to Devlin. However there was going to be one big difference. Devlin was going to grow up being loved. He placed Devlin in the cot and tucked in the blanket around him.

Harry moved back to the bed and moved the covers aside before settling in. He turned on his side as he pulled the covers up around him. He looked into Sarai's sleeping face caressing her cheek before moving his fingers across her lips. He moved his hand to his side when Sarai started to wake a bit.

"Mmmm. Harry?"

"Yea?"

"I don't want to wake up yet." She yawned. "I'm too sleepy."

Harry chuckled. "Then go to sleep luv."

Sarai pouted. "I'm cold."

Harry smiled and pulled her into his arms, so that her face was up against his chest. "Better?"

"Mmm. Much."

Sarai faded into dreamland with Harry not too far behind.

* * *

After Hermione left Harry's room she went straight down the stairs and went to the back door. Trying her best to not wake anyone else up she opened the door. There was a loud creak. 

"Bloody doors." Hermione grumbled.

She stepped out into the back porch closing the door behind her. Hermione sat on the first step of the porch staring into the night for how long she couldn't recall.

"I wonder what Draco is doing right now?" She asked herself.

"Probably thinking what you're doing out here in the middle of the night with nothing to keep you warm." A voice said behind her.

Surprised Hermione spun around to see her mother with a blanket in her arms. "Mum! What are you doing here? It's late and it's cold."

Her mother chuckled. "Exactly my thoughts." Mrs. Granger sat down beside Hermione and offered Hermione the blanket. "You should really keep yourself warm. I have a feeling your Draco wouldn't want you freezing to death."

Hermione took the blanket and wrapped herself in its warmth before looking back into the night. "He's not mine mum"

Mrs. Granger smiled knowingly. "So this is what you've been making yourself sick over."

"No. Mum it's not that."

"Really? Cause I have this mother instinct that my daughter is in great denial." Mrs. Granger smiled. "Well if you don't want to accept what I have to say then I want you to tell me about Draco."

"I really don't want to talk about him right now."

"I figured as much but as a grandmother I wish to know the father of my grandson."

"My mother just had to be stubborn." Hermione said smiling.

"I know dear. You just have rotten luck."

"You do remember about me telling you about the boy that used to terrorize me and my friends?"

"I'm guessing Draco, the father of Devlin, is the same one."

Hermione had a thoughtful look. "Not really. He's changed. One day he was Malfoy and the next he was Draco. Simply Draco. Actually it wasn't simple at all. He's a very complicated person."

"You don't say." Said Mrs. Granger amused.

"Then again that is what makes Draco who he is. He didn't grow up in a family full of love like I did. A big, big reason why he is the way he is. Sometimes I wonder how he would have turned out if he did grow up in a loving family. But..."

"But what?"

"But I like him the way he is. I like the way he gets so angry over the tiniest things, but stays so cool and collected over the big things. Where, I am the total opposite. It's then that you truly see him. I freak out and he talks to me. Though sometimes I could do without the sarcasm he puts in just to get me even more steamed."

"A challenge is he?"

Hermione gave her mother a look. "You have no idea." She wrapped the blanket around her tighter. "Everyone says he can't love."

"Nonsense. Everyone can love." Mrs. Granger said.

"No. I have seen people who can't love. I know though, Draco is not one of them."

"People choose not to love. There is never the fact that they can't love. You remember that."

Hermione was silent. "He can love. I've seen him love." Thought it was meant to be a statement it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. "Sarai is his princess. He loves her so much. I think he sees her more as a sister than a brother. They're really close and they can read each other's minds. They talk through that way as well."

"By their minds?" Asked Mrs. Granger amazed.

"Ohh yea. It's weird to watch them when they do so. Then there is his mother. I don't know much about her but he the way he talks about her is how I know he loves her." She smiled. "Then there is our little baby boy. Now if he doesn't show love towards that boy then I don't know what love is. Mum I just wished you could see the way he is with Devlin. It's always Devlin this, Devlin that. Do you know he picked out Devlin's name? At first he acted like he could care less if Devlin had a name. Devlin Chase Malfoy."

"Seems like Draco has good taste."

"He loves Devlin." Hermione stated. "I know."

"If he was able to take in this boy who had no family and raise him as his own, he knows how to love."

"I just wished that everyone could see what I see. That he is a good person. That he has changed. He's a family man now. He wouldn't leave without a reason." Hermione's mother stayed silent letting her daughter say what she needed to say. "Why did he leave us? No one can answer me. No one can tell me why. I just want to know why. _Why_?"

"Hermione, baby, he's the only one who can answer that."

"I miss the way his voice would make me so calm yet alive. He has this scent that overwhelms all my other senses. When he holds you, there is no one else. Since he truly came into my life he's never left me to be alone."

"He still hasn't'"

"What do you mean?"

"Draco is in Devlin. He's in you Hermione. So keep him alive. Don't let him die." Mrs. Granger pointed to Hermione's head. "Keep him alive in your memories." She pointed to Hermione's heart. "Keep him alive in your heart."

"Mum." Hermione whispered, tears rolling down her face. "I miss him so much. It hurts. I want it to stop hurting now." She leaned over until her head was lying in her mothers lap. Hermione cried freely letting everything out as she listened to an old familiar tune sung by her mother.

* * *

Draco stretched as the first of the sun's bright rays fluttered through the window. He groaned thinking of the days where he was able to sleep in. Thinking of the days where he was able to complain about whether or not he wanted to wake up. 

Then again he had Hermione lying next to him. Had her kicking him in the shins if they were late even for a minute to class. He turned onto his stomach, smiling into his pillow. Soon he would see her again.

He got out of bed shaking his head. All this smiling and dreaming was making him act like some old lovesick fool. He shuffled sleepily over to his walk-in closet. He gazed at all the different robes hanging in every color. He stared at his pajama pants wistfully.

"I don't think father would approve going to the ball in pajamas." He said speaking out loud.

He reached up slightly taking down a new set of emerald robes. Walking out of the closet he set the clothes on his bed before moving into the bathroom. He turned on the shower letting the water run. Soon the steam started to fill the room. Draco turned his head and looked at the mirror to the left.

"No turning back now."

His image was then completely swallowed up by the steam.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed dressed in his robes. He had been sitting in the same position for hours in a sort of trance. He knew he shouldn't let his fear control him but he couldn't help but feel scared. Hell, he was practically going against the devil himself by defying his father in such a way. 

Draco fell back on the bed groaning. He couldn't help but feel that something was going to go terrible wrong. He had already packed a bag full of items that he would need. Draco had transferred most of his clothes to the Heads Common Room. All that extra baggage wasn't something that he needed while making his escape. A couple of important documents were placed in the bag along with some priceless heirlooms he had not parted with since they were given to him. He had already emptied his bank account earlier that day. His father was so preoccupied with the upcoming ball he paid no attention to Draco. Not that it was much of a difference from how he was usually treated. The money was placed in the bag as well.

Now he only prayed that his mother was up to what was going to happen. There was no telling what dangers would pop out. But he be damned if he let anything happen to her. At the moment getting her out was more important than him.

As usual he would attend the ball held in his name. Greet the "prestigious" families that had come to celebrate his birthday. His birthday it seemed was more of a cover up for discussing Death Eater's plans and his upcoming initiation as the heir of Voldemort.

He looked at the magical clock on his nightstand. It would be just another hour until it was show time. Draco sat up straight.

"No time to be wasting."

He took a deep breath closing his eyes before stretching his hand out in front of him. He turned his palm upward towards the ceiling. His hand began to glow a silver hue. "Incendia."

Suddenly a small fire ignited an inch above his palm. At the feeling of warmth Draco opened his eyes and smirked. Perfect.

"Cretum." The flame slowly started to grow and his body strained to keep it under control. He took deep and steady breaths to help remain calm. His powers were greatly affected by his emotions and if he didn't keep them in check there was no end to the amount of damage he could do. He remembered the one time that he had let his emotions run him. He felt his control falter and the flames become a bit unstable. He quickly cleared his thoughts.

As the time passed the effects of using his power was evident on his body. Sweat had begun to drip down the sides of his body and his body slightly shook from the strain. He had barely learned that he could make fire appear and had been training to perfect the skill. He knew there was still power in his body in his body that he had not tapped into. How he had come to have such power he didn't know. One day it was there and there was no stopping the amount of skills that would come from it. He had constantly trained to master it but it was hard when there was no telling what would happen next. So keeping his emotions in control was vital.

"Finite Incantatum." The fire flickered until there was nothing but air once more.

A whoosh of breath escaped as he struggled to become steady once more. He stood and teetered before growling to himself about his lack of strength. Weakness could not be a factor tonight.

He grabbed a glass of water from his nightstand. As the cool water ran down his dry throat he marveled at the soothing affect on his body.

He tensed when there was suddenly a knock at his door. Quickly composing himself into perfection, he said "You may enter."

The door opened and in stepped his mother. He sighed in relief.

"I brought the bag as you had asked." Narcissa paused and looked at her son dearly. "Draco, are you sure you are up to this? Your father is a dangerous man."

"I know mother, but I can handle it."

Narcissa sighed. "Draco you are strong. I would have to be a fool not to see that, but there are so many dangers out there. All of which I am sure you are aware of."

"I am aware and I know of the consequences."

"But Draco..."

"You're dying."

Narcissa eyes went wide before she quickly gained her composure. "Don't talk of such nonsense."

Draco ran a hand through his hair trying to keep calm. "You don't have to lie. I know you are not well. It's most likely that you will die if you stay here ay longer. Each day you get worse. Those medications are doing nothing, because the source of your illness is not in your body but here in this house."

"Do not worry about me. I am older and I have lived my life."

"No you haven't. What you have gone through is no life." Draco paused. "I will get you out of here tonight and you will see the world for what it truly is." He shrugged. "It's not too bad once you get past the overly annoying people that are denser than trolls."

Narcissa smiled. "I shall be here then at the time instructed. For now I must go before your father suspects anything." With once last departing smile his mother left and Draco was left alone once more.

He sat on the edge of his bed once more. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to find his inner strength.

Hermione's smiling image popped into his mind.

All was calm.

* * *

The Malfoy's Grand Hall was filled with families from all over the world. The aroma of wine filled the air. A grand choir stood to the side playing sophisticated, classy tunes only fit for a family such as the Malfoy's. Women dressed in their elegant robes of all materials as diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires dripped from their skin like water. Their tantalizing perfume overwhelmed the senses. Men stood straight in their robes with their priceless rings bearing the family crest. Well polished shoes glided across the marble floor as they would all greet one another. 

"Draco I'm sure you remember the Creval family." Lucius said.

Draco turned as he was once more greeted another family he had never heard of before. He nodded politely. "Of course. Always such an honor to see a family of such class."

Mr. Creval, head of the family, chuckled. "My, my Lucius. Your boy has grown into a fine man. A fine man indeed. You must be proud."

Lucius held a face of business as he laid a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You have no idea."

'Proud my arse.' Thought Draco as he willed himself not to show any discomfort as his father gripped his shoulder painfully.

"Well if you excuse me, I need to discuss some matters with Adam. Lucius, would you care to join us?" Mr. Creval asked.

Lucius merely nodded his assent. He turned to Draco. "Draco maybe you can accompany Miss. Creval for the moment."

Though Draco knew it was more of an order than a suggestion. He looked at the brunette who stood in front of him. He smirked at her as he watched her eyes grow lustful. "I'd love to."

His father and Mr. Creval departed and he was left alone with Miss. Creval. For all the money in the world he could not remember what her name was. He would have to go for a more subtle approach of finding out her name.

He looked her over and had to admit that she turned out exceptionally beautiful considering how her parents looked. She wore a red silk dress embroidered with tiny diamonds all over. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun with diamonds weaved into her hair. Her hazel eyes and pouty lips stood out seductively. "I must say you have a beautiful name."

Smiling flirtatiously she said, "Thank you. Alexandra was my grandmother's name."

Draco grinned like an idiot inside. Being intelligent had its points. "Then I have no doubt that she was beautiful as well. For only a beauty such as yourself can carry such a name."

"I had heard of your charm from others. Though I fully understand what they meant after hearing it for myself."

Draco smirked. "So I am popular among your friends."

"You have no idea of the stories told." Alexandra said smiling mischievously as if she held a secret.

* * *

Draco exhaled as a puff smoke left his lips while he leaned against the wall of one of his many halls. He looked at the cigarette he held in his hand. Muggles, he had learned had their uses. Creating cigarettes were the best thing he could credit them for. Smoking had unbelievably eased his tension. He put the cigarette to his lips inhaling. 

These were the times in which he was thankful for the loneliness the house held. This particular wing of the manor wasn't used much so it was pretty much deserted except for the occasional house elf maintaining the area. He took his robe off and hung it over the railing of the staircase next to him. Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows he closed his eyes letting the cool, crisp air wash over him.

"Figured you be here." Came a familiar voice.

"Didn't it ever occur to you Zabini that I might want to be alone?" Draco said knowing the owner of the voice.

Blaise laughed. "Mate it's just a better reason to come over and bug you. " He saw Draco open his eyes and glare but quickly raised both hands. There was a wine glass in each hand. "I bring a peace offering."

Draco reached over and grabbed a glass. "That drink just saved your ass."

"Thought so." Blaise moved so that he leaned on the wall as well next to Draco.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble some day." Draco said letting another puff of smoke into the air.

"Same for you." Blaise held his glass up in a toast. "To your eighteenth birthday."

"Oh yeah. What a celebration." Draco muttered.

"Alexandra Creval." Blaise said minutes later.

"What about her?"

"Saw you two talking."

"Your point?"

"She is a beauty." Blaise said as he took a sip of wine.

"Nothing happened." Draco grumbled.

"Really? That is surprising."

"Just wasn't into her." Draco said shrugging.

"It's Granger isn't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger and you don't even realize."

"Why is that with everyone else you hardly say a word, yet with me your trap never shuts up?" Draco grumbled.

"It's all love. Love for you mate."

Draco gave Blaise another hard glare. "Bloody bastard."

Blaise merely chuckled before becoming silent. So there the two Slytherin men stood, each sipping their wine grateful for the silent company of a friend.

* * *

Draco sighed as the countdown began. It was twenty minutes till hell would literally come crashing down on his head. He felt a headache coming on and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"You alright mate?" Blaise asked from beside him.

"I'm fine." Draco stood straight no longer leaning against the wall. He kneeled down and placed the now empty wine glass on the floor. "Well mate it's been good knowing you."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "You're not planning on doing anything stupid are you? Something that would most likely get you killed?"

Draco smirked. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Blaise let his chin drop to his chest chuckling. "That is something I ask myself everyday."

"Well until the next time we meet."

Draco started walking away when Blaise shouted, "Try not to get killed!"

Turning Draco's smirk grew. "Now where's the fun in that?" He gave a final nod and disappeared into the long, darkened hall.

Draco entered the grand hall once more as the whole scene overwhelmed his senses. Everyone was still mingling but it was evident that a lot of guests were a bit tipsy. He scanned the room searching for his mother. He found her dressed in an elegant blue robe, her blonde locks falling down her back. He sighed as he noticed her cold demeanor. He knew it was an appearance but it every time she put on a show she would die a little more. He had noticed her health declining rapidly as soon as he had returned from Hogwarts. His mother hid her illness well. He was pretty sure that his father didn't know or he most likely didn't even care.

She turned and for a second he saw her smiling at him. She nodded at him before he saw her walk over to his father. Of course he took no notice of her and she did not press. She merely stood at his side like some servant. Two minutes later he did turn to acknowledge her. He saw them speak and noticed Lucius' great displeasure written on his face.

Draco took that time to make his way up to his room. He reached the top of the grand staircase in no time and thirty seconds later he was in his room. He pulled both his mother's bag and his from under his bed. Quickly waving his hand over them they shrunk to a pocket size. He went to his closet grabbing his finest black coat.

'If I'm going to go out I might as well go out in class.' He figured.

After putting the cloak on he stuffed the shrunken bags into his pockets. He checked the clock it was five minutes till eleven. He took once last look at his room wondering when, or if he would ever be back. He took out his wand from inside his cloak and nervously tapped it continuously on his hand. He could recount how many times he had run his hand nervously through his hair. Now was not a good time to be having second thoughts. The door to his room creaked open and he pointed his wand in that direction. His mother's face appeared and he lowered his hand. With a glance towards his clock he saw that it was eleven.

Narcissa closed the door quietly behind her. "Is it time?"

"It's time to leave mother." He stretched out his hand and his mother gracefully took his hand.

When she was standing next to him she looked up at her son. He saw the fear and the worry, but most of all the traces of her illness itched into her skin. "Draco I am scared."

Suddenly there were sounds of hurried footsteps climbing up the stairs. Narcissa swirled her head towards the door. Draco squeezed her hand so that she would look at him. "Don't let go."

She nodded and as the door to his room swung open he saw the face of his father. The fury in his eyes was the last image he saw.

Then with a pop he was gone.

* * *

When Hermione woke up she noticed the unusual silence in the house. Taking a peek at the clock beside her bed she noticed it was just about eight o'clock. She looked around glancing at the books lying around. Devlin's toys and clothes scattered about the room. She frowned. She was beginning to pick up a bad habit of becoming really lazy and not putting stuff in their rightful places. 

She heard Devlin gurgling softly and making other baby noises as he kept himself occupied. She wondered briefly how long he had been up.

Hermione propped herself on her elbows and smiled. It was silent because no one was in the house. A rare occasion for the Granger household. Her father had gone to work as usual, but her mother was out running errands for the day. Harry, Ron and Sarai had gone out for the day as they tried to soak up the last stress free daysbefore they had to return back to Hogwarts. She knew for a fact that Sarai was a little depressed in knowing that she would have to be cooped up in the castle until further notice. They had asked her if she had wanted to join them but she gently declined. She rather spend the day alone with Devlin just enjoying the peace. Willow had gone over to play with Anya and Vincent had nicely volunteered to watch over Willow.

Flopping back down on the bed she stretched her arms as far as she could. It was nice to be able to sleep in once in awhile.

Devlin's soft cries were heard then and Hermione got up with a sigh. Just a few more minutes of lying down would have been nice, but alas there were more important things to do.

"Devlin, baby, sometimes you are too much." As she lifted him into her arms and her senses were filled with his baby scent she suddenly didn't mind getting up. "Soon we're going to be going back to Hogwarts. Maybe we just might see your daddy."

Hermione reached down by the bedside and picked up the diaper bag. She grabbed a fresh new diaper, baby wipes and baby powder before placing them on the bed. Next she laid Devlin down on the bed and unzippered the blue fuzzy, warm pajamas he was wearing. Devlin started to whimper at the loss of warmth but Hermione immediately soothed him by rubbing and pacing small kisses on his tummy. He immediately calmed and Hermione took this time to take off his dirty diaper. "Whoo! Devlin what has your mummy been feeding you?" She laughed and immediately had him clean and in a new diaper.

From the bed Devlin had made tiny movements in an effort to reach her. Smiling she grabbed each of his hands with one of hers. Bending down she nuzzled his little nose with her own nose. Devlin cooed as he kicked out his legs in happiness.

Straightening up she let one of his hands go as she reached for her wand from the nightstand and with a few incantation words a warm bottle was floating in the air. She sighed. Hermione wasn't one for using mindless magic to help her out in every situation. For example making a bottle out of magic was something she rarely did. She always made it by hand. Harry and Ron would constantly remind that she could make one in two seconds with magic if she wanted. She had merely responded by saying that with magic it lacked a mother's love. Of course her two _male _best friends looked at her clueless and shrugged their shoulders. With Devlin she always wanted to experience every moment, whether good or bad, entirely for herself. However in this instance she really wanted to clean up her room and didn't want to make the trip downstairs to prepare the bottle.

Hermione placed her wand back on the nightstand and laid Devlin in her arms. Grabbing the bottle from the air she fed Devlin the bottle, who eagerly sucked on his breakfast. When he was finished she burped him a couple of times and walked over to the play pen that had been set up in her room. She placed Devlin in and added some of his toys to keep him occupied. She gave him a cool gel like ring and he immediately stuck it in his mouth.

Stepping back she glanced all around the room. Hermione shook her head. She had really let herself become lazy. Then with one more shake of her head she was off and picking up items from every corner. Placing dirty laundry in the hamper and placing books back on the bookshelf. About an hour later everything was spick and span. The bed was made and everything was in its rightful place.

Now all she had to do was get herself ready then Devlin and all would be good. She would have a whole day with just her and her baby. She went into her bathroom and started the shower. She then quickly went into the hallway and grabbed a couple of towels.

Entering the room she was met with a dilemma. Devlin was crying in the playpen in a frightful state. Immediately she went over to him and picked him up. Once in his mother's arms Devlin quieted and clutched at Hermione's pajama tank top. She kissed the top of his head and wiped the tears from his face. She sighed seeing his violet eyes. Since yesterday Devlin had been acting a bit different from his normal behavior. He was usually a calm baby but yesterday he had started crying if he was separated from her. It seemed he sensed when her presence was too far for his comfort and would immediately start his crying fits. At first she had thought he was sick but found there was nothing wrong. No fever, no runny nose. Nothing at all. Hermione's mother had quickly noted that he simply didn't want to be separated from her. It was as if he felt threatened and quickly searched out for who he felt the safest with. When he would finally be put in her arms he would latch on to her as if his life depended on it.

So it was no surprise when Devlin latched onto her top and refused to let go. "Okay Velcro Baby. Mummy's here." When Devlin had started his little episodes Hermione had quickly named him Velcro Baby.

Her dilemma was not that he had been crying but the fact that she didn't know how she was going to take a shower without Devlin passing out from crying. This was going to take some thinking. Oh how she truly wished Draco was here to help her out. It would have been no trouble if he was here. She would have given Devlin to Draco while she took a shower. She had no doubt that Devlin wouldn't cry with his daddy.

She thought of bringing the playpen into the bathroom but it would have been too crowded. She could have shrunken it a bit for more a comfortable fit but she really didn't fancy Devlin in the playpen in the bathroom too much. She looked around the room trying to find something that would help her.

She then spotted the car seat. "Ah ha!" She cried out triumphantly. Thank Merlin her mother had insisted that Hermione buy a car seat. She tried to see if Devlin had loosed his hold and he did. She put the car seat on top of the bed and strapped Devlin into the car seat, giving him his toy. Now where to put him? She didn't want to put him on top of the sink in case he toppled over. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Grabbing her wand in one hand and carrying the car seat by the handle in the other she marched into the bathroom.

Steam filled the bathroom and with a swish of her wand the steam was gone. She next conjured a small, yet very sturdy table. She placed the car seat and her wand on the table. Devlin was sucking on the gel like ring once more. Hermione looked at him once more and seemed satisfied that he was going to be fine. After checking the temperature of the water she quickly stripped of her pajamas and stepped into the shower. She closed the shower door with a click. Hermione was barely letting the water run over her body when she heard Devlin burst into a fresh new set of tears.

Startled into worry Hermione quickly opened the shower door and peeked her head out. Devlin was still in the car seat but nothing was out of the ordinary. Devlin had stopped his wailing but he was still whimpering. Sighing she closed the shower door but as soon as the click was heard Devlin started his crying again.

Hermione opened the shower door once more. Just as she had predicted Devlin had stopped his crying. "You're not going to make this easy for your mummy are you?"

She stared into his eyes which were steadily losing its violet color. She hated seeing her son in such a fright. What was worse was that she couldn't even help him because she truly had no idea what was frightening him in such a way.

Hermione stepped back into the direct stream of water flowing from the shower head. This time however she did not close the shower door. There was no one here in the house and Devlin was just a baby so it really didn't matter. This way she was able to keep an eye on him and he would be calm seeing her.

Devlin stuck his hand in his mouth, gurgling in baby noises. His eyes wandering all around the bathroom taking great curiosity in everything he glanced at. Hermione continued her shower as she washed her hair and washed her body. Ten minutes later she still stood under the hot water, enjoying the way it soothed her tense muscles. She closed her eyes enjoying the claming peace, humming as she kept an ear open for Devlin.

However during this time she did not hear the bathroom door open silently. Nor did she notice the figure who entered the bathroom after the door shut once more. However she did hear Devlin's pitch in his noises rise as his gurgling turned into laughter. Surprised she opened her eyes and was met with a sight that made her weak in the knees.

She braced herself against the wall as her breaths became more shallow and rapid. She peered into his eyes, her throat suddenly becoming very dry. Taking in a deep breath as tears filled her eyes she whispered, "Draco?"

The softest smile that she had ever seen graced his face. His dark eyes became lighter, as if they were suddenly coming alive. "Hermione."

* * *

Well your author here has been though hell these last few months or so. Finally put another chapter up. It really amazed me to see how many of you were patient with me and encouraged me to still write. Shortly after the death of my grandma, my other grandma passed away as well. Talk about having it rough. Don't know how I made it but I did. Anyway as soon as I was getting over that my friend was shot and killed. God bless his soul. I'm sorry but I didn't have the will to even write anymore. Really put the pencil, actually keyboard away. I was thinking about leaving the whole writing but every review I got made me want to come back. So instead of posting I just wrote and wrote chapters. So lucky for you I have about five chapters all waiting to be posted. So thank you so much for you patience. It has been rewarded. 

So the same old drill. Review and let me know what's going on in your mind about the story. Thanks again so much.

Luv ArgentumRosa


	19. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 19: The Calm Before the Storm

The moment her name left his lips, Hermione could not contain the suppressed sob that escaped. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh…" She stared at him for long moments, perhaps wondering if he was a dream, then her eyes filled up with tears and she whispered his name. "Draco."

He watched as the water sprayed over her like a fine mist, water droplets glided over her pale skin. Draco took a step closer to Hermione, but stopped when he noticed her trembling. "Hermione ...I..." but that was all he got out before Hermione had rushed into his arms. She clutched him around the middle so tightly that he was sure that they were one. She sobbed relentless, burying her head into his chest.

He stopped breathing then and slowly ran one hand down her bare arm. She shivered but did not stop her tears. Draco's chest had tightened so tight that it was painful. He gently and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Hermione was somehow able to clutch on to him tighter as he buried his face into her neck. Only then did he breathe as her tantalizing aroma once more surrounded him. He held her bare body to his. He didn't loosen his hold on her even as her tears had turned into soft whimpers. The thought of even letting her go never crossed his mind until he noticed her body was shivering from the cold.

He smiled realizing that she hadn't realized that she was completely bare in front of him. Still smiling, Draco reached behind him and grabbed a towel. He wrapped her up in the fuzzy warmth before pulling her close.

It was only as she felt the warmth of the towel that she realized what she had done. She pulled herself back from him and held the towel close to her. The blush from her embarrassment was apparent.

She averted her eyes anywhere but at him.

Draco frowned. She acted as if she were ashamed of her body more that the fact that she was embarrassed. He quickly puller her back to him and held her close to his chest. He whispered, "Never hide yourself from me. You are mine."

Hermione unprepared for his words felt her breath leave her. "But..." she argued feebly.

"No buts. You're beautiful no matter what you think."

Hermione smiled and lifted her once more teary gaze towards him. "I missed you." She simply replied.

Tilting her head up with a finger under her chin he softly pressed his lips to hers. Hermione instinctively closed her eyes as he moved his lips, caressing her own. Second by second he showed her how much he had missed her as well with his kisses, which became more urgent with passing time.

They only became aware of reality when Devlin's cries were heard. Hermione's eyes snapped open as Draco worriedly tore his lips away and looked in Devlin's direction.

"Devlin?" He hesitantly whispered. He looked at her in question.

Hermione looked around and noticed they had moved right next to the door. "He's fine. Apparently we are too far away from little mighty over there." He nodded and looked back to where Devlin was still crying. "You can pick him up you know." She said.

It surprised her that Draco actually looked at her in surprise. She was going to ask him why he was so surprised when he whispered, "You're going to let me hold him?"

"Of course, he's your son."

"It's been so long."

Hermione caressed his arm as she placed a kiss on jaw. "I know but you're back now."

Draco seemed hesitant still but Devlin's cries escalated and they both noticed his eyes start to turn a violent color. Devlin only saw eyes for his father that he had not seen in forever and with little "uhh" sounds Devlin tried to reach for him. That was all it took for Draco to make up his mind.

Within a second he was by Devlin's side unlocking the "bloody contraption" before he had his son back in his arms. Immediately back in his father's arms Devlin had stopped crying and clutched Draco's shirt.

Draco sighed and buried his face in Devlin's neck. Hermione stood watching them as Draco talked and talked to Devlin. Mostly just nonsense but Devlin seemed to appreciate it all the same. Draco turned facing Hermione with a true smile that she had rarely seen from him.

Hermione walked over to them brightly smiling as she picked up the car seat and then her wand. She made the table disappear before motioning to Draco to go into the bedroom.

As she placed the car seat down on the ground she grabbed the towel that was quickly slipping from her body. She also felt, more like knew the leering gaze that was coming from the other side of the room. Sure enough, as she turned there was Draco gazing at her hungrily.

"I would think that you would have been satisfied from what had happened in the bathroom." Hermione said teasing lightly.

"You only intensified it." The look in his eyes told Hermione that he wasn't playing.

Once more her breath escaped. She looked into his eyes. "It's not my fault that you make it a habit of storming into other people's bathroom."

"It's not my fault that you make it a habit of showering with the shower door wide open for anyone to see." He retorted before his eyes darkened. "If it wasn't for Devlin right here in this room I would have you right now."

Swallowing she said, "I take it that you have missed me."

"You have no idea." He whispered huskily.

She stared wordlessly at him until she shook herself out of the stupor. Hermione let a nervous cough escape her. "Well...that's nice to know."

Draco smirked before looking thoughtful. "This whole habit of not closing the shower door could become useful for when we are living back together again. However it could have been someone else that walked in on you." He frowned. "Never mind, lose the habit. With the company you keep its better that we don't take any chances."

Hermione sighed and choose to ignore the last part of what he said. "It's not a habit at all. It's just that our son has taken to being Velcro Baby this past day or so. I can't be away form him more than a certain distance or hidden because he gets so scared."

Draco frowned. "What are you talking about? Malfoy's don't have fits."

"Malfoy's this. Malfoy's don't do that. Regardless of what family he is from he is still a baby." Hermione argued.

Draco looked down at Devlin in his arms before trying to hold him out at arms length. Devlin immediately seemed to know what was happening and desperately clutched at Draco's shirt. Draco looked at Hermione bewildered. "He's attaching himself to me."

Hermione shook her head in understanding. She walked over to the end of the bed before sitting down on the edge. "I know. It was just yesterday that he burst out crying for no reason. He was so scared Draco. His eyes were violet and his little face was so strained. It was only until I picked him up that he calmed down. When we tried to see if he was sick he wouldn't let go of me! Since then it's been the same thing. He can't stand to be apart from me. No one is here but Devlin and me so I couldn't get anyone to watch him while I showered. The only logical thing was to bring him in the bathroom with me, but as soon as I closed the shower door he would start up all over again."

Draco watched her before coming down to sit right next to her. Instinctively Hermione laid her head on his shoulder breathing in his scent that was only his. "So you don't know what's wrong with him?"

"No."

He was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "You had to deal with this all alone."

Hermione merely snuggled up closer to him. "It's fine. You're here now and that is all that matters." She looked up into his eyes. "I knew you would come back. I waited for you."

Draco turned his gaze upwards at the ceiling. "With the way I left things I'm surprised that you are still willing to even look at me."

She looked down and reached out for his hand that was holding Devlin's back. Clasping her hand together with his she asked meekly, "Why did you leave us? I don't understand why you did that."

Draco tightened his grip on her. "There is so much I have to tell you, but not right now." Hermione looked up at him in protest but Draco leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "I don't want to ruin this. Not yet."

"Not yet" She whispered repeating his words.

Draco looked from her to Devlin in his arms. "He's so big now." He said in awe.

Hermione laughed. "Tell me about it. It seems that since we got here all he does is grow. Well that and eat. At this rate he's going to need some new clothes."

Draco snorted. "Back only a few minutes and you are already conning me out of my money."

Hermione became very silent, only running her fingers up and down, over the back of Draco's hand. "I missed you so much, that merely thinking of you hurt. If it wasn't for Devlin I don't know what I would have done." There was a pause. "I guess it's true what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Hermione looked up at Draco. He sat there head tilted and breathing. Staring into her eyes wondering where all if this was leading. "Hermione I don't know what to say but..."

"Then don't say anything." She said cutting him off. "You said you didn't want to do this now and we won't. Besides I don't even think I know what I'm trying to say." Hermione reached up and kissed him.

Draco kissed her back as gently as she had pressed her lips against his. However, no sooner than five seconds later, Hermione pulled back smiling. Draco sighed. "Are you going to be doing this every time I kiss you? Because I really fancy a snog longer than a breath."

Hermione laughed. "Well when you are in nothing but a towel freezing then we will talk."

He huffed. "I still don't get it."

Rolling her eyes Hermione stood up and walked over to her dresser and said, "That's right. Modesty isn't in Draco Malfoy's vocabulary. I am talking about the person who would prefer if all his women would walk around stark naked."

Draco smiled before moving up the bed to rest against the headboard with Devlin. "That would have been completely true, but that changed when I met you. Now I only prefer to see you naked and only in my company."

After pulling out a matching set of pink lingerie Hermione turned around with a bemused but satisfied smile. "I do believe Draco that you couldn't have answered any better."

Draco smirked. "Of course. I'm perfect."

"Like I said no modesty." She walked over to her closet and picked out a dark washed pair of jeans with a purple halter-top. She was walking over to the bathroom when Draco's voice stopped her.

"And just where do you think you are going shorty?"

"To the bathroom to get changed. Why?" Then she quickly answered her own question. "Oh, that's right. _You're_ back. Meaning every move I make is to be confirmed by you. At least that is what you think. Really you only just got back, must you really be so controlling?"

"With the amount of trouble you get into, someone has to be looking out for you. You don't actually expect me to leave that to Potter and Weasley? They're the ones who usually start up everything and your Gryffindor loyalty and stubbornness wouldn't leave those two thickheaded children by themselves."

Hermione felt a warm feeling spread throughout her. Since she had spent so much time with Draco she had come to realize that if you took away all the sarcasm and insults you would notice that he was usually putting his guarded input and concern. Everything he had just said was out of concern for her. "Of course. You're right." She said playing along as if she was oblivious to his true feelings. "So if you don't mind I will get changed in the bathroom now."

Of course Draco being...well Draco did mind. "Nonsense you stay right here."

Hermione barked out a laugh. "Change? In front of you? I don't think so mister."

"Well your excuse was that I could only see what I had seen. Now I've have seen everything, so you can change in front of me."

Hermione blushed. "Malfoy!"

Draco smirked. "Ohh. Back to Malfoy are we. So defensive."

"You're such a pig. That hasn't changed over the time."

His smirk only widened more. "Face it. You like me this way and wouldn't want me any other way."

"No I put up with you. Big difference."

"Well that was just hurtful. You would think you would show a little bit of more compassion after not seeing me for the longest time."

"The truth hurts babe."

Draco smirked. "Babe." He repeated. "I think I like that. Well it's a lot better than ferret if you ask me."

"Nah. I think ferret suits you just fine." Hermione said laughing. "Besides we can't just throw cute little nicknames out the window just like that."

"First of all ferret is not a cute little nickname as you put it. Second you can't really throw a nickname out the window. It's literally impossible since it has no form."

"Malfoy I was being metaphorical."

Draco sighed "Again with the Malfoy. Babe is quite fine with me."

"We are not officially together mister so I will not be calling you any terms of intimate affection."

Draco laughed. "Terms of intimate affection? What time period are you in? People today call their acquaintances "intimate" names. Considering what we have done, and mind you not as much as I would like, we are definitely entitled to those conditions."

Hermione scrunched up her face. "Everything you said right now was so legal like. Like we were setting terms to an agreement."

"As long as it gets done I really don't care at this point as to how it is arranged."

"Always so nonchalant aren't you?" Hermione looked at Draco then at the clothes in her hands. "Can I please get changed now?"

"I was never stopping you. Go right ahead." Hermione had breathed a sigh of relief when Draco added, "Just as long as it is here in the bedroom. Or to be more specifically in front of me."

Hermione looked at him for a while when she shrugged her shoulders. "Fine then. I guess I have no choice but to agree. However this situation you think you have won is far from over."

Hermione still wrapped in her towel slipped her underwear on from underneath giving Draco not a peek. She continued on to pull on her jeans in the same fashion. Turning her back to him she let the towel drop to the floor revealing only her bare back. Hermione fastened her strapless bra before pulling the halter top on. Smiling smugly she turned back to Draco, who was to say the least very disappointed.

Draco blinked before his mouth curved into a smirk. "Smart ass little witch."

Turning in a little circle she gave a showy turn. "Well what can I say? I picked up a few tricks over break."

"Let me guess, Sarai."

Hermione smiled. "Girl is smart."

"Girl has a devious mind." Draco shot back.

"Enough of this now. You Draco Malfoy are here in the Muggle world and I am not going to pass up this opportunity. Cause Merlin only knows that it will be a million years before I might get another chance like this again. I want to take you out for the day." She then gasped out loud.

Draco was immediately alarmed. He sat up straight holding Draco protectively against him. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Hermione pointed at him. "You…You…You're wearing muggle clothes!"

Draco looked down at the long sleeved black shirt he was wearing to the dark blue jeans he wore. "Bloody hell! Hermione! Don't do that!"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me! Seeing you in those types of clothes nearly gave me a heart attack. I think my reaction is not really a surprise."

Draco got up from the bed before Hermione let out another gasp. "What!"

She pointed towards his feet, mouth wide open. "You're wearing sneakers!"

"Oh! For the love of… Get a hold of yourself woman! Dumbledore helped me out with this. He figured that by coming to the Muggle world that it would be suspicious if I strolled around in a cloak."

"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, as she walked into the bathroom.

Draco shook his head. "Later Miss. Inquisitive. Right now I'm actually curious as to what you have in mind for me."

"That **_babe_** is something that you will have to wait for. Haven't you ever heard of a surprise?" Hermione said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I hate surprises."

"You just hate not knowing. It gives you a less sense of control."

"A better reason for you to tell me."

"Nope." Said Hermione walking out with her hair done in waves. "You just have to learn to get over it. As for his little highness in your arms, he needs to get ready for the day, which means a bath.

Draco sighed impatiently. "Can't you just magic him clean? It's much faster."

"No. If I can do it the muggle way with no physical strain then there is no need for spells. Plus we all agreed here that using magic might attract others here. I mean the whole point of us being here was to get away from those said dangers."

"Yeah, Dumbledore filled me in."

"Good, I don't have to explain. Anyways Devlin loves the water. If he wasn't this big mystical baby that Voldemort wanted I bet he would have been a water sprite."

"Okay mother hen. Give the boy his bath." Draco said handing Devlin over to Hermione.

"Well little chickee time for your bath." She gave Devlin a kiss on his nose. Turning to Draco she pointed to the right wall. "Draco can you please pass me the baby bath."

Draco grumbled but grabbed the bath. "So many things for something so small. Sometimes I just don't understand it."

Hermione gave him a look. "You don't honestly expect me to dump him in the sink do you? Babies have special needs which require special equipment."

"If you say so."

He followed Hermione into the bathroom. She sat on the lid of the toilet and started to undress Devlin. "Place the bath in the sink so it fits securely. I think there should be an almost thin like blanket that you're going to cover the inside with. His shampoo, body wash and wash cloths are in the diaper bag in my room."

"I remember how it works." He said making Hermione smile sadly. Draco set the tub securely into the sink and went into the room to retrieve the items Hermione listed. When he returned he saw that Hermione had Devlin wrapped up in a towel and had warm water running in the bath. He placed the items on the sink and plucked Devlin from Hermione's arms. Holding the bundle of warmth close he watched as Hermione observed him.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to give our kid a bath?" He lightly joked.

Hermione glared at him. "I'll go with the bath, because we don't want him smelling like you."

Draco huffed. "Just give Devlin the bath Granger."

"Back to Granger are we? So defensive." Hermione said repeating the same words Draco had said earlier.

Shaking his head with a smirk, "Sometimes you are too smart for you're own good."

Hermione sighed dramatically. "Just one of the many reasons you love me."

Draco smiled and tilted his head as he simply stared at her. He nodded his head towards Devlin in his arms. "The bath Hermione."

Hermione coughed. "Of course." She smiled with a mischievous look twinkle in her eye. "Besides I want to hurry so we can start enjoying the day. It's too bad we have only one day left we can spend here."

"Pity." Draco said, though the sarcasm was clearly evident.

He watched as Hermione gave Devlin a bath. She poured warm water gently over his body and washed his hair while singing softly to him. Devlin didn't cry once as he was bathed. Only laughing and gurgling. Draco watched almost memorized unable to fathom how he survived without being with them for so long. Once the water was completely drained of the water, Devlin started to whimper. Hermione quickly changed her son's sadness into happiness as she tickled his tummy with her fingers.

She carried Devlin into the room and Draco followed her once more into the room. She laid out Devlin on the bed keeping the towel wrapped around him. "Draco I put a pair of Devlin's clothes on top of the dresser last night. Can you bring them here?"

"Do I look like a house elf to you?" Draco said, trying his best to look annoyed. Secretly though, he was enjoying going back to the way things were in the beginning.

"Of course not. You look more like a ferret to me." Hermione said teasing him once more.

"You wound me Granger." Draco said as he went to retrieve the clothes from the dresser.

"You need to stop with calling me Granger."

"Oh and you have the right to call me Malfoy whenever you want." He said as he came back with clothes. He laid them on the bed beside Devlin. He chuckled to himself when he saw Devlin staring wide eyed at him.

"You irritate me so I can."

"Like you don't irritate me as well?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I would never."

Draco moved to lie on the bed, stretching. Lying on his back he closed his eyes. "Did I tell you that you are a horrible liar?"

Hermione ignored him and dried Devlin completely. She grabbed a diaper and the bottle of lotion from the diaper next to her. After pulling the diaper on him, she rubbed in some baby lotion onto his body. She cooed and baby talked to Devlin at the same time.

The baby kicked out his legs in laughter at Hermione's playfulness. A large amount of drool began to drip down his chin. Hermione laughed as she reached down to grab a cloth from the diaper bag. It was then she noticed Draco smiling at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked him.

"It's nothing," Draco said and shut his eyes once more.

But Hermione wasn't going to stand for that answer, she persisted. "No, tell me."

Draco opened one eye, "Your laugh" he started off with, "I missed it. That's all..." he said and shut his eye.

Despite herself she couldn't stop her smile from growing even larger. It was the simple things he said that made her the happiest. Her hand closed around the cloth and Hermione wiped off Devlin's face. Pretending what he said was not a big deal she asked, "So how did you get inside?"

"Magic." Draco said eyes still shut.

"Well that was very reckless of you. This is the muggle world. Anyone could have seen you."

"Would it make you feel better if I said that it was secret magic that I used?"

"Draco sometimes you make no sense."

"I'm just misjudged."

"If you say so." Hermione pulled a newly clothed Devlin into her arms. "Come on. We're ready to go."

Draco finally opened his eyes. "You don't need to feed him?"

"Already did earlier."

Hermione grabbed her keys that was sitting on top of the dresser. "I need you to grab the diaper bag for me and the stroller. Oh and I need some more diapers. They are in the second drawer in Devlin's changing station."

Amazingly Draco didn't complain as he grabbed everything he was supposed to. Hermione looked around double-checking to see if there was anything she was missing. And there was. "Oh, his jacket! It's in the third drawer."

Draco grabbed the jacket from the said drawer. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm. I think that's it. We're going to have to walk to where we want go. Luckily it's not to far from here."

"Or we could drive." Draco offered.

"My parents have the car. Plus there is the fact that I don't know how to drive either. Cars and Hermione don't mix too well."

Draco laughed. "Another thing Miss. Hermione is not good at. This day is starting to shape up. Anyways I was never suggesting that you would drive."

"Really? And what, you were planning on driving a vehicle?"

Draco smirked. She waited to see when the smirk would falter, but it only seem to grow with each passing second. "Don't tell me….."

* * *

"…you have a car." Hermione said dead panned.

There parked in front of her was a black, top of the line BMW. Draco had taken her outside to show her exactly what he meant when he said he owned a car.

"I told you." Draco said.

Hermione sputtered. "I didn't think you actually meant it!"

"Of course I did. You honestly don't think I would just say it to mess with your mind?"

"Well yea!"

He shrugged. "Yes, that is something I would do. However this is no lie."

Hermione looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I don't know if I should be speechless or laugh. A Malfoy knows what a car is, but not only that; he knows how to drive one! You know how to drive a 'muggle contraption'."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe not to you but it is to me. I mean you're you and that's a car."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Great. Now that we established that can we please get a move on?"

Giving him a weary look Hermione said, "I can trust you not to kill our son and myself while driving right?"

"Bloody hell woman! Just trust me."

"I already do. I just miss how your temper can flare up so easily around me."

He rolled his eyes again. "Don't get all sappy on me now."

Hermione stepped close to him. "Of course not, because that would mean that I would have to admit that I like you." She laughed before kissing him. "Oh, and Draco? No cursing in front of the baby." With that final note she bit his lip.

Draco looked at her through half lidded eyes. "Do you know how much of a tease you are?"

She faked an innocent look. "Me? Why, I couldn't possible be a tease. I'm Hermione Granger, Miss. Innocent Bookworm." She placed Devlin in Draco's arms before walking back up the steps to her house.

Draco looked at Devlin as he shook his head. "Your mum has a dark side." He looked back to Hermione who was unlocking the front door. "Now where are you going?"

"Back inside. Now that we are going in a car I have to bring the car seat." Hermione answered before disappearing inside the house.

Draco leaned against the car as he waited for Hermione to come back. He laid Devlin in his arms as he gently rubbed the baby's head as he took in the neighborhood. It seemed the typical place to have your children grow up in. Houses stood with bright green lawns where children played in. There was even a park not too far away either. He shook his head at the fact that these muggles seemed to be so naïve of what was happening in his world. Then again, he couldn't really blame them. How were they supposed to know of the dangers that lurked in the other world? The more that he thought about it, it seemed they had the worst end of it. At least wizards and witches knew of Voldemort. They were able to have at least some guard. Muggles didn't stand a chance. It was just a random choice of whether they were next on Voldemort's list.

Devlin started to fidget and Draco looked to see Hermione locking the front door. He watched her bound down the stairs with the car seat, curly hair bouncing all over with a huge smile on her face. She waved to them but almost forgot that she had a car seat in her hands and it almost fell. Smiling sheepishly she got a firm grip and went towards them.

"Now can we go?" Draco asked. Though, he actually didn't mind if they stayed alone in her house forever.

"Yes my impatient Draco." Hermione laughed. "Let me put the car seat in and buckle Devlin in first."

She set to that task of putting the car seat in. Within two minutes Devlin was buckled inside. As she shut the door she looked at the car weary.

"I told you already I can drive. I'm not going to crash." Draco said watching her.

"I wasn't thinking that." Hermione argued.

Draco chuckled. "Sure you weren't." He opened the passenger door. "Milady your carriage awaits."

"Let's hope it's not called the Doom Carriage." Hermione laughed.

Draco merely shut the door grumbling about annoying curly heads.

Soon they were on the road with Hermione giving Draco directions on where to go. Hermione was actually impressed by his driving skills. She had expected him to start driving as if he was a racecar driver but he didn't. He was very observant of what was around him and took great caution. When she complimented him on his driving he puffed out his chest and said that a Malfoy's skills are always perfect. His egotistic reply only served to cause Hermione great amusement.

After a left turn Draco asked, "So where exactly are we going? I'm just driving you around the world."

Hermione grinned. "And I must say it is so very delightful."

She turned around to the back to see Devlin laughing. She had placed a mirror to hang from the car seat handle. She learned very early on that Devlin enjoyed seeing his own reflection, which she insisted, came entirely from Draco. At the same time he had a teething ring in his mouth that he was happily gnawing on.

"The kid doing alright?" Draco asked.

"Right as rain." Hermione answered as she settled back comfortably in her seat. "Oh! Make a right here.

Draco did as he was told and soon they were pulling into a huge parking lot. There were huge buildings of different sorts. "So where exactly are we?"

"The mall!" Hermione said excitedly.

"The mall." Draco echoed. "What is a mall?"

"Just a bunch of stores inside building."

"You brought me here to spend money. I knew it."

Hermione laughed. "Well, will it help if I say that your money was going to be spent on you?"

Draco seemed to ponder this idea. "Hmmm, maybe. So what is it that we will be buying for me?"

"Clothes." She said simply.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now. Well besides this muggle clothing. Obviously these pieces of clothes are atrocious. It's not like I'm going to be spending another day here in which I need muggle clothing."

"I think muggle clothing looks very nice on you."

"Of course you do. I make everything look dead sexy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco with all your comments my eyes are going to be permanently rolling in its socket."

"Try to make sure that it doesn't. It wouldn't look very attractive on you."

Then a thought suddenly occurred to Hermione. Sitting up forward she turned to look at Draco. "I forgot you probably don't have any muggle money."

Sparing Hermione a glance before returning his focus back onto the road, Draco smirked at her. "As always, a person of my class is never unprepared, so yours truly has muggle money. I am incredibly intelligent."

Hermione slouched down in her seat. "I can't decide if I want to be glad or disappointed. I'm obviously glad that you have the proper money so I can but you the clothes. Then again, I'm disappointed. I was just hoping that maybe, just this once I could catch you off guard." She sighed. "Just once."

Draco chuckled. "That would happen when the end of the world is at hand." He spared another glance at her. "And don't slouch. It gives you bad posture."

"I'm a big girl you know. I know what is good and what is bad." Hermione then sat up straight in her seat.

Draco smiled when he saw her sit up. He didn't know why the mere fact that she listened to him brought a smile to his face. "So why are we buying me clothes again?"

"It's just that you need some more color on you. All you do is wear black."

"I happen to like black."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious. I didn't notice. I just think that people are going to think that you are some dangerous person."

"I am a dangerous person."

"Well they are going to think that you want to be alone and then no one will ever want to be friends with you."

"I do want to be alone. I don't want anymore friends that the ones I have now."

Hermione steamed. "Ohhhh! Draco Malfoy! You haven't been back with me for more than a couple of hours and already you have me frustrated. Do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"I am a difficult person." He then took a look at Hermione's flushed face and her crossed arms. "I'm sorry shorty. I'll get the clothing you want me to have."

A huge hopeful smile came across her face. "Really?"

"Really." He said, not understanding why he was let himself agree to what she wanted so easily. More precisely, as to why he didn't mind doing as she wanted.

Hermione squealed in happiness and reached over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best!"

Draco smirked. "I know." He then pounded on the steering wheel making Hermione jump.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"There is not a bloody parking space available!"

"Temper Draco. Temper." Hermione said laughing.

With a bit of luck Draco was able to find a parking spot. Draco unbuckled Devlin from the car seat with some assistance form Hermione. Devlin was soon put in the stroller and once the car was locked they all entered the closest building.

"So where are we going?" Draco asked, as he pushed the stroller.

"Hmm. I was thinking maybe Ambercrombie and Finch."

Draco looked at her confused. "Zombie and who?

"Ambercrombie and Finch." Hermione laughed.

"Muggles and their bloody names."

Hermione sighed. "Draco."

"Yes. Yes. I know. The cursing."

She looped her arm with Draco's. "Good boy."

"I'm not your bloody puppy!"

"Draco!"

"I know! The bloody cursing!"

* * *

Draco and Hermione emerged from the store hands filled with bags. More like Draco's hands filled with bags. After Hermione had three bags to hold she switched with Draco, giving him the bags while she pushed the stroller.

As they now left Hermione was actually in quite a hurry. Actually she left in a fury like hurry.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Draco called from behind her.

Hermione stuck her nose up in the air and walked a bit faster. "Come on Malfoy. Time to go." She heard his loud sigh from behind her. She stopped at a bench and turned around to be met with a smirking Draco. "You should wipe that smirk off Malfoy."

"Shorty..."

"Don't call me that." She promptly said.

"It was nothing I swear."

"Really? And you casually flirting right back was nothing?"

"I was not flirting back with her." Draco protested.

"I saw you! Here I am with our son and that woman behind the cash register openly comes on to you. And you simply enjoy the attention and flirt with her. She knew what she was doing too. I swear that woman glared at me with so much hatred."

Draco placed the bags next to him on the bench. "Now what are you talking about? I didn't see her do no such thing."

"That's because she did that when you bent down to pick up the toy that fell out of the stroller. She used that convenience to her advantage."

Draco laughed. "Please. That woman is nothing. If she is that easy that she throws herself at every handsome, perfect, charming..."

"Okay I get it Draco." Hermione interrupted annoyed.

"Right, I'm just telling it like I see it."

"Oh and I bet that thing with _Melissa _was nothing either."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You know darn well that I hate that bitch."

"Do I? For all I know you might have enjoyed being with her but couldn't be with her because she left."

"Hell no! That woman drove me to the edge of insanity. Couldn't stand her. What kind of questions are you asking? Seriously. I think you're completely off your bird."

"I am not!"

Draco sighed. "The point is I don't want some woman who is easy and just...well basically someone who is a damn whore! I like a challenge. And you shorty, are definitely a challenge."

Hermione giggled. "Nice way of putting it."

"I have all I want already." He brushed a stray curl from her face. "You're being ridiculous if you think that I want someone other than you. Absolutely ridiculous."

She rolled her eyes. "No. I'm just…"

"Jealous."

"A little." Hermione admitted.

"It can't be helped. I understand."

Laughing Hermione said, "Though sometimes I do wonder why I do get this way, considering who you are."

"Those are just your periods of denial."

"Well look around. Tell me that every woman here is not looking at you."

Draco did look around the mall. Sure enough there were women of all different sorts looking at him in some seductive way. He glanced at a particularly large woman and cringed. She was giving him a look that suggested that she was going to eat him. Poor Devlin would probably be the appetizer!

He narrowed his eyes. It did not escape him that there were men who were looking at Hermione. That he did not like. That bothered him a little more than he liked. Scratch that. He didn't like them looking at her period.

"She's mine." He whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Asked Hermione, who was now bending in front of the stroller to pick Devlin up.

"I'm not the only one who is getting looks. I always knew that muggle men didn't have any class. These bastards are ready to pounce on you!"

Hermione laughed. "Now who's being ridiculous? Please, no guy is ever going to want me."

Draco gave her a look. "Have you taken a good look at yourself lately? You're bloody irrestible. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that you are not ready, I would have thrown you up against a wall and shagged you senseless."

Hermione flushed and sat down on the bench. "Draco! Don't say such things! Especially in front of Devlin."

Draco shrugged. "It's the truth. I'm not going to lie."

"Well, must you be so vulgar?"

He sat down beside her. "Yes I must."

Hermione groaned and buried her face into the crook of Devlin's neck. "Your daddy Devlin, what are we going to do with him?

Draco laughed and put an arm around her. "I truly missed you shorty. No one is ever going to know how wonderful you are."

Hermione lifted her head. "Why is that? You're not planning on killing me are you?"

Draco smirked. "Not yet."

"That's so much of a relief." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well you are mine so my actions can't be helped."

"How do you know that?" Hermione said playfully.

Draco snorted. "Don't make me laugh. I'd kill any bastard who merely even thought of trying to take you away from me, let alone actually succeeding in it." Hermione was silent and he turned to look at her. She sat there staring at the people around her. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked as he tapped her lightly on her head.

"Nothing." She replied.

"I know you well enough to know that there is something on your mind. So please do tell."

Hermione sighed. "What am I to you?"

Draco furrowed his brow. "What are you getting at Hermione? We've already been over this."

"Do you want to be with me?" She asked meekly.

"Of course. I'm with you right now."

"No. I mean do you want to be _with_ me? In a relationship."

Draco sat back. "You're talking about the boyfriend and girlfriend thing again aren't you?"

"Kind of. I mean you don't actually plan on going to everyone and saying, 'This Hermione Granger and she's mine.' do you?"

"Basically."

"Draco." Hermione pleaded.

He sighed. "You know I don't do very well with relationships. I've never even had a relationship. It's just not my thing."

"Becoming civil with Harry and Ron wasn't your thing either. Having a son wasn't your thing either." She paused. "Having a mudblood that you care about wasn't your thing either."

"I told you not to say that word." Draco said a bit peeved.

"Sadly it's the truth. I need to know if what we have is going to have a possibility of lasting."

"It will." Draco insisted.

"Then be with me. Unless I'm mistaken about us and you have someone else on the side that you rather be with."

It hurt Draco a bit to notice that Hermione said that as if she actually believed that there was someone else besides her. "I already told you there is no one else. So get that notion out of your head."

"Well then, I don't know what the problem is."

"Do you need to have that title in order to be happy with me?"

"Of course not, but that would be the normal thing to do."

"We're not normal." Draco reminded. "Just take a look at our son. You know that."

"Of course I know that. I just want to know that when Devlin asks about why his mummy and daddy are not married like the rest of his friends' parents, I don't want to say, 'Well sweetie your daddy doesn't like relationships. We never became boyfriend and girlfriend because he didn't like it. So marriage was completely out of the question. Just tell your friends that your daddy barks at other men and growls 'she's mine'. Oh yea that talk is something I look forward to in the future."

Draco gave her a look. "Don't be so dramatic and why is it that I was referred to as some kind of animal?"

"Because you basically act like one. I swear you act like an alpha male protecting his mate." Hermione sighed. "The next thing I know, you'll start peeing on trees to mark your territory."

Draco smirked. "You know that's not a bad idea. It will keep others away. With luck Potter and Weasley will be kept at bay as well."

"You're hopeless." Hermione groaned.

Draco sighed as he looked at the passing couples. "Are you looking for an exclusive to the public relationship?"

Hermione looked at him hopefully. At the moment he was purposely not looking at her. Smiling she laid her head on his shoulder. "Eventually I would like it to, but I know that right now is not a very good time for this type of news. I was thinking more of telling the people close to us."

Draco remained silent for awhile. "There is a chance that someone will find out about this. That someone could cause real trouble for us if he or she found out. If that was to happen it won't be easy for us to be together. There will be more than plenty of people out for our heads. This relationship will not be accepted by everyone."

"I know what the costs are." She sat up straight. "I laugh in the face of danger. Haha."

"You do?"

Hermione sighed. He obviously didn't get the joke. Then again he never associated with muggles, so she could really blame him for not knowing about The Lion King. "Forget it. I know what could happen and what will probably happen."

He turned and looked at her. "Do you?"

Hermione looked at him with determination. "I am the smartest witch. I don't know what is in store for us. I can't tell you that tomorrow will be okay and the day after that. But I can tell you that I am willing to fight for us if you're willing to do the same."

"Is this worth for fighting for?"

She smiled at him. "Every second of every day."

"Alright. If this is what you want."

"I want to be with you."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll give this '_boyfriend'_ thing a try."

Hermione pressed her lips against his in a kiss. "Thank you."

Suddenly there was a loud shout of, "Draco!"

Confused Draco and Hermione looked around till they spotted the source of the shout to the right.

Sarai stood with Harry and Ron.

Draco stood from the bench and smiled. "Sarai."

Sarai didn't hear her name whispered by Draco, but she did see his smile. That was more than enough for her. Regardless of what people were saying about the loud teen, Sarai ran straight for Draco. Within a second she was hugging her cousin and crying. Draco held her tightly, never letting the smile from his face fade.

"You're back!" She cried.

"Of course I'm back. I had to see my princess again."

By then Harry and Ron had arrived. "Hey guys." Hermione said.

"He's back." Ron said.

"Looks like." Harry said.

"I'll tell you more about it when we get back to the house." Hermione said.

"But everything is okay?" Harry asked.

"Never better." Hermione said smiling.

"Malfoy." Harry said nodding to Draco.

"Potter. Weasley." Draco said nodding in the same fashion.

"So you guys came to the mall too?" Hermione asked.

"We caught an early movie, but then Sarai insisted on coming here. Said she needed some more outfits before we went back to Hogwarts. Who was I to deny her?" Harry said.

"A very weak man that's what." Ron teased. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I bought Draco some clothes."

"But with my money." Draco said.

"Only because you're so generous." Smiled Hermione

Sarai stiffened and pulled back from his arms to look at Draco's face. Her smile faded. "He's sguardo poich‚ tu isn't egli? "She whispered.

Draco's smile also fell. **"**IO pensiero IO detto a tu non andare sollevamento libero mio mente."

"IO don't cura. Egli far male tu ancora."

The trio watched once more, another episode about the Italian speaking cousins.

"Don't preoccupazione da ogni parte lo. We'll parlare di questo posteriore."

"How am I supposed to not worry?" Asked Sarai

"Giusto don't. Don't guarda quello via perch‚ il altro sei iniziale verso avviso."

She sighed. "va bene, d'accordo."

Draco turned to the rest of the group. "Don't be giving me those looks. Hermione is this all we need to do here."

Hermione really wanted to ask what was wrong, but Draco had said that he would talk about it later. So for now she would respect that. "Actually I wanted to buy Devlin some new clothes. I need to pick up a couple of more items as well"

He looked at her in surprise. "Doesn't he have enough clothes already?"

"It's not my fault that our kid is growing like a weed."

"Alright. Alright. How about you go get whatever you need and I'll take Devlin to that baby store we passed by?"

"I'll meet you there. Oh and Draco? Here's a clue. The store is called Baby Gap."

Draco smirked. "Such a lifesaver you are."

"How about Harry and I take the kid to Baby Gap?" Sarai suggested.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I know that my cousin is going to explode if he has to go anywhere with Harry."

The others were confused at first but then noticed that Draco was glaring viciously at Harry. Mainly Harry's arm around Sarai's waist.

Hermione sighed. "You're probably right. Draco give them Devlin and we'll go finish up what I need to get done."

"No, I think I should go with them just in case."

"Draco just do as I say."

Draco grumbled and handed Devlin to Sarai. "Keep an eye on them Potter. Make sure it is only your eyes too." He looked at Ron. "Weasley, you better go with them."

Hermione smiled. "That's great Draco. It's nice of you to be able to trust Ron in protecting Sarai and Devlin."

"Trust? What are you talking about? I'm just suggesting that he go to, so in case anything happens there is a good chance that they will kill the Weasel first."

Hermione sighed as the rest of the group did. "It was too much to hope for I guess."

As Harry, Ron, Sarai and Devlin left towards the store, Hermione noticed that Draco was staring intently at the group. "They'll be fine Draco. No need to worry."

"The only thing I'm worried about is where Potter's hands are going to be heading."

"I'm sure that even you're feeble mind has concluded that Harry and Sarai have been going out." Draco grumbled and Hermione took that as a yes. "I don't want you ruining this for the both of them. I don't know how Sarai's life used to be but I can pretty much figure out that it wasn't rainbows and candy. All I know is that I've seen her at her happiest since I met her. But most of all I don't want you to hurt Harry. Don't cause him anymore pain please. Don't take his one hope for life away."

Draco looked at her with such a blank face that Hermione wondered if any of her words had even been processed by him. "So how long have you been practicing that little speech of yours?"

Hermione smiled. This was as close as she was going to get his approval. Here she was pleading for Harry and Sarai when she wasn't even in the relationship. "All this vacation."

Draco retrieved the shopping bags and placed them in the now empty stroller. Placing one hand on the stroller he wrapped his other hand around Hermione. "So where are we off to?"

"How about wherever we want to go?"

"I couldn't think of a better place."

* * *

Everyone arrived back at the house in better spirits than they had arrived. Especially in Hermione's case.

"Hermione? Is that you dear?" Came Mrs. Granger's voice from the kitchen.

Hermione's eyes went wide. She looked at Draco as she answered. "Yea mum. It's me. Harry and the others are here as well. We'll be in there in a second."

The only word Draco managed to comprehend was 'mum'. Even that word seemed so unclear to him. "Your mum is here?"

"Seems like." She smiled sheepishly. "I guess it's time for you to meet the parents."

"I don't do this whole scene of meeting the parents." Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "All I ever hear from you is 'I don't do this. I don't do that.' It's time to start taking risks."

Draco shook his head. "I'm all for taking risks, but I'm not about to commit suicide."

Hermione and the others laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. My parents will love you."

"I'm sorry have you taken a good look at me. I'm not exactly everyone's most favorite person."

"You got that right." Ron said, putting in his two cents. "I still don't like the guy too much."

"I knew I could count on you Weasel." Draco said, wishing that he didn't have Devlin in his arms at the moment so he could hit him.

"Always here to help."

"Come on." Hermione said. "Let's go." She grabbed a reluctant Draco's hand and practically dragged him into the kitchen.

Mrs. Granger was just tidying up the kitchen a bit. At the sounds of footsteps she said, "Hermione I want you to make..." She turned around, "sure that you…oh! Dear heavens!" She stood with a hand above her heart and staring at Draco.

"Umm...mum this is...well this is...he is..." Hermione stuttered unable to think of a way to introduce Draco.

Draco smiled at Hermione's nervous actions. He shifted Devlin to one arm and held him securely. Stepping forward towards Hermione's mother he stuck out his hand. "Draco Malfoy." He reached out and took her hand, kissing the top of it.

Mrs. Granger still overwhelmed by everything merely nodded her head dazed. She looked at her grandson gurgling away happily in his father's arms. She had never seen her grandson look so happy. Even her daughter seemed to glow. If he had made them happy then she was more than happy. She smiled at Draco. "My dear boy, no need for formality." She threw her arms around Draco, mindful of Devlin.

Draco turned his head and looked bewildered at Hermione. "Uhh...shorty?"

Hermione laughed. "Mum you can let go of Draco now." She laughed still, but quickly tried to cover it with a cough at Draco's look.

Mrs. Granger stepped back from Draco only a little bit. She stared between Draco and Devlin lovingly. "Devlin looks just like him Mione." To Draco she said, "Well I'm glad that you are finally back with your family."

"Me too." Draco said sincerely, making Mrs. Granger tear up.

Sniffling and blubbery, Mrs. Granger waved a hand dismissively. "Well I don't want to hold you up. Your father is in his office Hermione. I'm sure he would like to meet Draco."

"Oh mum." Hermione walked over and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. "It will be okay."

Mrs. Granger could only sniff and nod her head.

Hermione took Draco's free hand and led him to the front of the house to the stairs. The others were already in front of them and making their way up the stairs. As Hermione and Draco were about to climb the stairs, Draco suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter Draco?" Hermione asked.

His face held an emotionless mask which Hermione found extremely strange since he usually didn't try to appear different than he usual was in front of her. "I'm just going to step outside for a little while."

Hermione scrunched her face up in confusion. "Why? Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing really." He handed Devlin over to Hermione. "Just a fresh breath of air is all."

"Okay, but come upstairs soon." Hermione said, but her face still held uncertainty. "I still want...no need to talk to you about everything. I've waited and now there's no need for waiting."

Draco smirked. "Bossy bird."

Next thing Hermione knew he was out the door. She looked at Devlin in her arms as he started to squirm. His eyes turned a dark shade of blue and Hermione sighed. "I know baby, I want daddy back too. He'll be up soon."

* * *

Outside Draco sat on the front step of the house. He reached into his jacket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes. Opening the pack he grabbed one and held it in between his lips loosely. After putting the box inside the pocket of his jacket he held his hand forward, palm facing upwards. "Incendia." A small flame ignited and Draco brought his hand towards his face, lighting the cigarette. "Finite Incantatum." The fire disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. "Bloody muggle addiction." He grumbled.

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he let a puff of smoke into the air as he looked towards the darkened sky. He flinched suddenly as a searing pain shot through his left shoulder. He was doing fine the entire day, but then this suddenly started to act up as he walked with Hermione to the stairs. He went to grab his shoulder but only hissed as the contact made his skin burn even more. Deciding to leave it alone and endure the pain, Draco took another inhale on the cigarette.

For ten minutes he sat and let the cool air wash over him, before standing up. He threw the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with the bottom of his heel. Looking up at the sky he saw that many dark clouds were starting to gather. "Looks like there is going to be a storm."

* * *

There were so many wonderful, wonderful reviews I was blown away. I didn't think it was possible to have that many reviews for one chapter, but all of you proved me wrong. Thank you sincerely for all your warm, heartfelt prayers and thoughts. It means the world to me. So like mentioned before I have the next chapter already written. I just look over it one more time and proofread as best as I can. Hopefully sooner than you think I will have it posted. So thank you again. Dont forget to review. It makes my day!

Luv

ArgentumRosa


	20. Only For Tonight

Chapter 20: Only For Tonight

* * *

"Finally. I thought I would have to go and get you." Hermione said.

Draco entered her room to see a pajama clad Devlin lying on the bed, with Hermione lying on the bed as well, on her side next to Devlin.

"I didn't realize that I was out for so long." Draco threw his jacket over a chair in the room and walked over to the bed. Lying down on the opposite side of Hermione, he pillowed his head on his arm as he looked at Devlin.

Hermione meanwhile scrunched up her face. "Draco?"

"Yea?"

"Have you been smoking?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Uhhh…"

"You smoke!" Hermione quickly got off the bed and stood with hands on her hips. "I can't believe it!"

Draco also stood up as well from the other side of the bed. "Hermione just let me explain and..."

"You smoke!" Hermione screeched.

He sighed. "Yes. We've already established this."

Hermione glared at him before turning to look at his jacket lying on the chair next to her. She turned back to him with accusing eyes. "You! You!" She grabbed the jacket and held it out in front of her. "Are you telling me that if I looked on your jacket right now that I would find cigarettes!"

As soon as Hermione picked up the jacket Draco's jaw set into a straight line and his eyes became a bit narrow. "Granger give me my jacket."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "You don't want me to look in here do you?"

Picking up on all the anger and tension in the room, Devlin began to cry. They both looked towards Devlin, but Draco also used this as an opportunity to try and snatch his jacket back. However at the last second Hermione saw his movement and pulled back, causing the both of them to fall onto the ground. Draco landing on top of Hermione.

"I told you to give it back."

Hermione stared defiantly at him, breathing hard. "And I chose not to listen! Of all the muggle crap that you had to get into, you choose this!" She struggled in his grasp, but it didn't help at all.

They both turned their heads when the door flew open and there stood Harry, Ron and Sarai. They all stood looking at each other, until Devlin let out another loud cry. Sarai and Harry both went straight for Devlin while Ron just sighed and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms.

"Well this is just gross! Couldn't you two have waited for your _extracurricular activities_ until Devlin was asleep? Or maybe you could have been kind and sent him to another country until you were done."

"Ronald! Don't be ridiculous."

Ron raised his hands in defense. "I'm not the one under Malfoy looking a bit out breath for a lack of a better term."

Harry then came up beside Ron, with Sarai holding Devlin. "What is going on with you two? Are you out of your mind?" He asked.

"Draco is smoking!" Hermione yelled. "As in smoking a cigarette with nicotine filling the body smoking! Smoke coming out of the mouth!"

Harry scratched his head. "Yea. I think that is how it works."

"This woman will not give me my jacket back!" Draco yelled as well.

Harry looked between the two of them confused. "The jacket and the smoking have what in common?"

"You know what? We'll leave the both of you to work out your troubles. Harry and I will have Devlin with us in our room." Sarai said walking out the door shaking her head.

Ron shook his head at the two as well, before walking out the door. "Just gross I tell you!"

Harry seemed as if he was reluctant to leave. "Why don't you…" He then looked at Draco who suddenly looked very purple. "Malfoy are you…"

"YOU'RE SHARING A ROOM WITH MY COUSIN!" He roared.

Harry's eyes widened realizing he was now the source of Draco's anger. He flew out the door letting the door slam behind him. Leaning against the opposite side of the door, Harry took in deep breaths. He turned his head to the side as he heard Mr. and Mrs. Granger stop at the top of the stairs. He smiled nervously and waved shakily. "Hello sir. Mrs. Granger."

"What is all that noise son?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Just a little argument between Mione and Malfoy."

"Malfoy? He's here?" Mr. Granger looked absolutely confused.

Mrs. Granger tapped her husband's shoulder. "It's okay. I'll explain everything." With a last smile to Harry she led her husband into their room.

Back in Hermione's room Draco was still steaming. He looked down accusingly at Hermione. "You never told me they were sleeping together!"

"I don't know if they are!" Hermione argued and Draco looked at her incredulously. "I mean they are sleeping together, but not _sleeping _together. I can't say that either because I really don't know the extent of their relationship. It's not really my business, it shouldn't be yours either. However..."

"Hermione!" Interrupted Draco.

"What?"

"You were babbling again."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Yup."

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. "Look at us acting like children or more specifically the Weasel."

Hermione giggled. "Well we sure are making the best of this reunion."

Sighing, Draco laid on top of her shifting his weight mostly to the side so he wouldn't crush her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "Sorry luv."

"I'm sorry too." She brought her hand to his hair, letting her fingers weave in and out. She scrunched up her nose. "You really do smell like smoke."

"Again sorry."

"Why are you doing this to yourself? I know there is more to this than just smoking. So tell me why?"

Hermione felt his hot breath on her neck as he sighed deeply. She felt his arms wrap around her body tightly as if he was afraid that she would unexpectedly disappear. "I don't know. I don't know." He softly placed kiss after kiss on her neck in forgiveness. "I don't know." He continued placing kisses on her making his way downwards. He kissed all the way down until her stomach. With a final kiss on her stomach he laid his head down there.

She resumed running her fingers through his hair. "What's going on with you Draco?"

However before he was able to answer she placed a hand gently on his left shoulder and Draco unprepared for the contact cried out in pain. "You're hurt aren't you!"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said climbing back up to his feet.

Furious Hermione stood up. "Stop telling me that! Guess what? We're in this relationship together if you have forgotten! So I have the right to worry about it! Nothing is something to me!" She stared at him fuming as he only stared back at her. "And don't give me that stupid look you give me when you say nothing!"

"Hermione you're taking this out of proportion."

Hermione took a deep breath trying to get herself under control. "Please Draco. Let me help..."

But Draco once more felt a searing pain in his shoulder and bit his lip. He touched his left shoulder blade and as he brought his hand back out Hermione saw it was covered in blood.

Hermione walked over to him tears springing to her eyes. "This is your nothing?" She whispered shakily.

Draco shrugged but winced as the movement caused him more pain. "I'm made a lot tougher than you think."

She took his bloody hand and stared at it thoughtfully. "Well, Mr. Man of Steel, for the purpose of humoring me, let's just say that you are a normal wizard that can get hurt if the situation arises."

Draco smiled at her. "Only to humor you." Laying his hands on her waist, he buried his face into the crook of her neck once more and realized at that moment this is where he truly felt safe.

Hermione pulled away from him much quicker than he wanted. Smiling she caressed his cheek and kissed his lips. "Let's get you fixed up and then we will talk." She took his hand and led him to her bed. "Sit and I'll find some bandages."

"Uhh. There are some in the pocket of my jacket already."

Hermione clucked her tongue. "Uh huh. I'm guessing this is what you didn't want me to see."

"If you saw it you would ask too many questions."

She shook her head and took the bandages from the pocket. "Did you honestly think you could hide this from me forever?" She walked into her bathroom to retrieve a towel and warm water to clean his…. whatever was bleeding.

"It was worth a shot."

Hermione snorted lightly. "A long shot. We are talking like…Ron and…Pansy getting married out of the blue long shot."

"I tried."

"And failed." Hermione said walking back into the room with warm water and a towel. "Okay buddy off with the shirt."

Draco smirked. "Are you sure? Your parents are next door, but if you promise that you can keep from screaming then I'm up for it."

She set the bowl and towel on the nightstand. "Draco Malfoy you are bleeding and still is that all you can think of?" She held out a hand to stop him from speaking. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Just take off the shirt."

The smirk never left his face as he carefully and painfully took off his shirt. "Okay. Don't overreact when you see it."

Hermione gave him a look. "Okay now you're really scaring me. Why would I overreact?"

"Because I know you. If I had a paper cut you would go hysterical worried that my finger could possibly fall off."

"It could happen!" Hermione argued while Draco merely laughed. "Well time to fix you. The moment of truth. Lie down on your stomach."

"I warned you." He turned and laid down grabbing a pillow to tick underneath his chin.

"Oh my …good Merlin! Draco! A tattoo! What are you thinking! First smoking now a tattoo! Did you join a biker gang or something!"

For there in black and red ink was a tattoo etched in his left shoulder blade. It was the picture of a serpent

"A what? Woman what are you talking about?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never mind." She sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to take the towel. Looking down at her hands she said, "So what is going on Draco?"

"Guess I should start from the beginning huh?"

Hermione dunked the towel in the bowl. "That might be a good idea."

"Well the day that I left, suddenly out of the blue is when I recei…bloody hell!" He cried out as the towel touched his tattoo.

Hermione rubbed his lower back in a way of saying sorry. "Sorry. It has to be done though. This looks horrible."

"Thanks ever so much." Draco retorted.

"I'm sure that once the blood is all gone and the glowing black and red ink is gone, it will be a lot prettier." Hermione tried in an attempt to make the situation better.

Draco snorted. "Just get on with it."

Hermione hesitantly brought the towel right over the tattoo once more. "Okay, but really sorry if it hurts." She wiped at the tattoo getting more of his blood on the towel. Draco on his part was hiding his pain quite well. There was no change except for the visible tensing of his muscles with a few hisses here and there.

"Anyway that day, I received a letter from my father." He heard Hermione sigh but continued on. "To make this short, he basically wrote that I had to get my arse home as soon as possible or he would find a way to kill you. He also knew that Sarai was with me as well. Honestly I can't say that I was that surprised by that. It didn't take a genius to know that if Sarai was gone that she would be with me. He was going to kill her and my mother as well if I didn't return right away, acting as the heir of Voldemort."

Hermione dunked the towel in the water bottle and wrung out as much blood as she could. "That still doesn't explain why you couldn't tell us. If you did we might have been able to figure out some way."

"No, it would only leave more room for errors." He turned his head so that he could look at her. "Remember Melissa?"

Her face immediately turned to one of disgust. "Ugh! I don't think I could forget her even if I wanted to. Believe me I tried!"

Draco chuckled and turned back to lay his head on the pillow. "Well apparently she decided that she wanted to ruin my life even further and told my father that she saw us in the hall."

"That bitch! Even after you…you..well you know!"

"Exactly!" Draco cried out in agreement. "And I know that she enjoyed it. That banshee screeched loudly."

The couple was silent for a minute or so fuming in their own thoughts.

Suddenly Hermione spoke out. "Do you think I could kill her?"

"I think it's against the law to kill."

"What a shame."

"Indeed." Draco said in all seriousness.

Hermione sighed standing picking up the pinkish water and now red streaked towel. "So you being you decided to try and return to the old routine thinking it would be easier."

"Basically."

"Idiot!"

Draco turned to face her once more, eyebrows raised in surprise and amusement. "Excuse me?"

Hermione glared at him half serious. "You heard me you big dope! You have family and friends that can, and will help you. You don't need to go off making decisions on your own anymore. You can lean to others for help. It's something everyone has in common."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It's called being human."

Draco sighed and turned his head away. "Don't go pulling all this psychological shit on me."

"Well maybe if you opened up a bit more I wouldn't have to."

"I'm trying okay!"

Hermione's anger disappeared just like that. She actually felt a bit bad for saying what she had said. It was true, he was trying. Considering how closed up he had been his entire life he certainly had improved. "I know you are. I know." She then walked over to the bathroom and put the items on the sink before walking back into the room. She sat down on the bed once more. "What's done is done. It's all in the past now." She said retrieving the bandages.

"You know I was to get the dark mark and finally become connected to Voldemort as his heir." Draco said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

Draco felt Hermione's hands still on his back. "Is that what this tattoo is? It's different from a regular dark mark because you're his heir?"

"Actually it's quite the opposite." Draco said surprising Hermione. "It's because I ran way and didn't get the mark that I have this on me." Hermione didn't respond but he heard her sigh of relief.

Hermione continued to bandage him up in silence until she was finished. Sensing that she was done Draco flipped over so that he was lying on his side. Seeing her face in such sadness he pulled her down so that she lay on her side as well facing him. He caressed her face with soft touches and kisses. "Who gave this to you?" She asked.

"My father."

"So you didn't escape in time?"

"He didn't catch me. Apparently I'm not the first and only Malfoy to refuse the darker side. This tattoo is a dark magical...punishment in a way that has been passed down in my family. The actual victim doesn't need to be present in order for this to work. All the caster would need was the blood of the soon to be victim."

"So he did hurt you? Well obviously he did because he was able to obtain some of your blood. Then again you just said that he didn't catch you."

"He didn't. When a Malfoy is born the father will take a vial of his blood. I never really understood it but I always thought it was because my family were sadists. Now I know that they keep it for special occasions like in my case."

"That's insane! Taking a whole vial of blood from a baby without needing it for medical purposes is inhumane!"

"Think of it as more of a tradition in the family."

"Well thank goodness you told me this now. Here I thought a family tradition was something like opening gifts as soon as the clock struck midnight on Christmas Eve." Hermione said dryly.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it."

"Draco if I ever catch you doing that to Devlin I will kill you myself!"

Draco looked at her serious face and kissed her lips. "That is why you are such a good mother."

Hermione smiled shyly. "Well continue on with the story." She said trying to steer the conversation away from her.

"Okay. Well if a Malfoy refused the way of the family, usually his or her father would cast this curse on them. The tattoo is a link between the caster and the Malfoy being branded. The tattoo allows the caster to make the victim feel horrible pain and emotions that the caster would inflict. For instance in my case, if my father wanted to hurt me he would simply use his magic and think of the pain he would want me to feel and I feel it. Any thoughts and emotions of anger, pain, revenge, etc. I feel and think. The whole point is to drive the victim to so much pain and insanity that they would give in and follow the family's ways."

Hermione's voice was filled with such heaving pounds of sadness. "You can't really ever escape him can you?"

Draco shook his head. "No. One of us needs to be dead in order for this curse to be broken."

Hermione reached up slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down towards her. Pressing her lips against his she sought out for a way to ease his pain. He kissed her back seeking the assurance she held in her kisses and embraces. "Don't you ever die on me Draco Malfoy." She whispered in between kisses.

"I'll try not to." He said with a final kiss. He stared into her dark eyes and toyed with her curly hair.

"He hurt you huh? While you were staying at your house he would beat you."

Draco felt her stroking his sides where he was positive that bruises showed. "That's not important." He said obviously not wanting to stray in that direction.

To her credit Hermione didn't say anything merely snuggling up closer to him placing a kiss underneath his chin. "When did you leave?"

"Two days ago."

"So what made you decide to leave?"

He looked into her eyes. "Had a beautiful woman waiting for me. How could I not come back?"

Hermione smiled. "I knew you had another woman on the side. " She joked teasingly.

Draco smirked. "You figured me out." He rested his chin atop her head. "I brought my mother with me."

"You did!" Draco smiled when he realized he could practically visualize the surprise on Hermione's face.

"Yes." He said calmly. "She wasn't doing too well over there. I don't know how much longer she would have lasted if she stayed any longer."

"Well I'm glad you brought her back. Maybe now she can finally meet her grandson." Hermione felt her boyfriend tense. "You did tell her she has a grandson right?"

"Uhhh...well…"

Hermione shifted so that she could look into his eyes. "Did you tell her about us?"

Draco looked guiltily at her. "I was planning on telling her."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Coward."

His jaw just about dropped at her comment. "I am not a coward!"

"Then why didn't you tell her?" Hermione challenged.

"Well I was a bit preoccupied. There was a lot going on after we left the manor."

_Flashback_

_His father's piercing gaze from just seconds ago would live with him forever. There was such anger in them. Surprisingly there was more disappointment than anything. It was as if his father actually believed that he was suddenly going to revert to his old ways and become who he was destined to be._

_He felt the ground suddenly appear beneath his feet. His mother's hand still gripped his arm tightly from beside him. Looking around he was right in front of theHogs Head._

"_Are you alright?" He asked her._

_She smiled at him sincerely "Never better."_

"_Glad to hear it. Professor Snape said that he would be here at this time exactly."_

_Surprise shined in Narcissa's eyes. "Severus? Severus is going to be meeting us here?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes mother."_

"_How delightful. I haven't seen him in ages. I do wonder how he is doing."_

"_He is doing fine, aside from the fact that a certain student of his causes him so much stress." _

_Draco and Narcissa turned at the sound of Snape's voice. Right in front of them stood Professor Snape prim and proper as always._

"_Severus!" Narcissa cried out happily as she threw her arms around him in an embrace. Draco continued to roll his eyes at his mother's antics._

"_My dear Narcissa, always such a pleasure to see you. However we must be on our way. We never know what wandering eyes and prowling ears might be around us. I have a carriage arranged to take us to our destination."_

_Draco tried to stop the smirk from coming on to his face. 'Wandering eyes and prowling ears. Can he be any more of a tight ass?' _

_As they made their way towards the path Snape showed, Narcissa spoke up. "Where are we headed?"_

"_To Hogwarts mum." Draco said._

"_The Headmaster is waiting for us in his office. He wishes to see you immediately upon arrival."_

"_Actually I was planning on taking a vacation instead." Draco said sarcastically. "Of course I'm going to see him. Honestly common sense."_

"_Draco! Your manners!" Admonished Narcissa._

_Draco sighed. "Yes mother." He answered as Snape smirked on the whole time._

_They then stopped a little ways further on the path where the famous horse-drawn carriages from Hogwarts stood. Snape opened the door to the carriage holding a hand out to Narcissa. "After you."_

_Narcissa nodded her head politely accepting the outstretched hand. "Thank you." She said stepping into the carriage._

_Draco looked at Snape smirking and held out a hand mockingly.. "Do I get a helping hand dear sir?"_

"_Get in the carriage boy." Growled Snape._

_Chuckling Draco did as he was told and Snape climbed in after him. The ride was relatively short to the school and only small talk was made on the way. Soon the group was standing in front of the famous gargoyle statue that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office._

"_Licorice Wands._" _Snape said._

_The gargoyle shifted and turned revealing the staircase. No later than a minute they were all standing at the door to his office. Snape knocked twice on the wooden door._

"_Come in." Dumbledore said from inside._

_Snape opened the door and they each went in one by one. Three chairs were already set up in front of Dumbledore's desk. Sitting behind the desk was the very headmaster himself._

"_Headmaster." Snape said in greeting._

"_Professor Snape, how wonderful of you to find our guests." He extended his hand towards the seats in front of him. _

'_Well it wouldn't take that much to figure out where we were.' Draco though.. 'We only told them where we were planning on meeting.'_

"_Please take a seat all of you." Once everyone was seated Dumbledore held out a bowl filled with lemon drops. "Lemon drops anyone?"_

"_No thank you Professor." Draco said._

"_I will have to decline." Snape said._

_Dumbledore sighed. "Severus you never were one for sweets." He turned to Narcissa. "What about you Narcissa? Would you like a lemon drop?"_

_Draco was surprised to see a smile grace his mother's face. "I'd love one." She said reaching for one. "They are my favorite type of candy."_

_Dumbledore on his part was delighted. "I would have to agree with you. Such an exquisite invention."_

_Snape coughed. "Headmaster if you please I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy is anxious to sort out these matters."_

_Dumbledore nodded his head. "Of course." He turned to Draco and smiled. "First thing first."_

_Draco sat up a bit straighter in his seat knowing that it would be strictly business._

"_I would like to say Happy Birthday!"_

_Draco could have fallen of his seat in shock. He was completely stunned and taken back by Dumbledore. "Umm…thank you professor."_

"_I take it has been a rather adventurous night for you." _

"_You can say that." He said in seriousness._

_Dumbledore's face soon turned into a mask of seriousness as well. "Your father will be expecting you to be here. I'm assuming that has already crossed your mind."_

"_Yes. First I want to know if it safe if my mother stays here?"_

"_Don't worry about me. I just want you to be safe Draco." Narcissa said._

"_Nonsense mother. Your safety comes first." Draco turned to Dumbledore. "He will be looking for her here as well."_

_Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately with the type of marriage bond between your parents if he finds her here, he can legally take her away with force if necessary."_

_Draco clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. "There is no guarantee that he won't be able to find her here is there?"_

"_I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy."_

"_Then there has to be another place that she can go to."_

"_This is where the fates have smiled upon us. The Order's hideout is completely hidden and safe. The house is completely secured with every protective spell and charm available. We can have your mother stay there."_

_Draco pondered the idea. "Will she be alone?"_

"_Some members of the Order are living there as well. So if anything was to happen she would have all of their protection."_

"_I don't know about this." Draco admitted._

"_Draco there is no better place than this. You can't honestly expect to find a safer place than this." Snape reasoned._

_Draco sighed and looked to Dumbledore. "I have your word that she will be safe to the best of your ability at all times."_

_Dumbledore smiled as did Narcissa. "You have my word Mr. Malfoy."_

_End Flashback_

"Ohh. So that's how Dumbledore fits in." Hermione said. "So your mother is at the Order's place right now?"

"Yea."

"Well we are going to have to stop by sometime so that she can at _least _meet Devlin. It would only be fair considering he is her only grandson." Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione smacked him lightly on the arm. "Stop being such a guy."

"I am a guy!"

Hermione shrugged acting as if it was nothing. "That still doesn't explain what you are doing here?"

"Maybe if someone didn't interrupt me, I might have gotten to that part."

Hermione batted her eyelashes innocently. "Now you can't possibly be talking about me?"

"Granger you are too much."

"Well on with the story! I can tell this is going to be good!" She snuggled up even closer to Draco, like an excited child listening to a bedtime story.

"You are such a little girl." Draco bantered playfully.

_Flashback_

"_Have you thought about what you plan to do from here on out?" Dumbledore asked._

"_It's obvious that I can't finish up this school year here."_

"_Are you thinking about going to school elsewhere?" Snape asked._

_Draco shook his head. "No. I don't think that is the best thing I can do at the moment."_

"_Do you want to stay with your mother at the Order's house?" Dumbledore asked._

"_I'm not running away from my problems. If I stayed there just hiding I would go crazy."_

"_I'm also guessing that you want to be with your…"_

"_Yes I do." Draco interrupted quickly. _

_Dumbledore quickly took that as a sign to not mention Hermione and Devlin. He nodded his head at Draco assuring him that he would not bring that up. "Well I think I might have another option that might suit you better. However let me assure you, that you will not like this idea very much either."_

"_A lose, lose situation." Draco smirked. "When has it been any other thing in my life? So what is it that you have in mind for me?"_

"_There is…" Started Dumbledore, but was once more interrupted by Draco. This time however, it was not intentional on Draco's part._

_With a pained cry Draco fell of his chair to the floor. Crouched on all fours his breathing became labored. _

"_Draco!" Narcissa cried, as she rushed over to her son's side._

_Dumbledore and Snape raced over as well. Snape kneeled down and reached out to touch Draco but quickly withdrew as Draco flung his head upwards towards the ceiling roaring out in agony. _

"_Draco! Can you hear me?" Snape yelled. _

"_You don't have to yell at me. I'm not deaf." Draco bit his lip hard causing it to bleed. "Fuck! What the hell is happening to me!"_

_Draco didn't cry out or yell again though the pain he was feeling was pure torture. Dumbledore stayed quiet as he observed Draco. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed that the left side of his shirt was becoming soaked with blood. Mr. Malfoy can you please remove your shirt?"_

_Draco let out a huge breath. "Now why would I go and do a thing like that?"_

"_Draco please, just do as Professor Dumbledore says." Narcissa said her face full of distress._

"_Fine." He bit out. Standing up shakily, his vision swam as another shot of pain streaked through his body almost causing him to topple over once more. Regaining his posture he lifted his shirt over his body wincing. He was actually surprised to see his shirt was dripping with blood. "Someone care to explain?"_

"_I believe Mr. Malfoy, that someone has put some sort of curse on you." Dumbledore said from behind Draco._

"_What!" _

"_I agree Draco." Snape said as he stood behind Draco as well observing the glowing red and black ink etched into Draco's left shoulder blade. "There is a brand of some type on your left shoulder."_

"_I know what it is." Narcissa said. _

_Draco spun around wondering when his mother moved from in front of him to the back. "You do?" Then he scrunched his face in pain and dropped to one knee. He looked up into his mother's face. "Do you know who is doing this to me?" He asked breathing heavily._

"_Your father." She said. "He has marked you with the Malfoy family curse."_

_Draco shook his head chuckling. "Figures, that bastard would be behind this." Then he promptly passed out from both the pain and rapidly growing blood loss._

_End flashback_

"You passed out?" Hermione said in shock.

"I lost a hell of a lot of blood!" Draco explained in his defense. He rolled his left shoulder slightly. "Plus it hurt like a bugger."

"Then what happened?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Draco shrugged. "I was taken to the infirmary and told what the curse was. My mother was sent to the order and I was sent here."

Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust. "The ending sucked!"

Chuckling he kissed the tip of her nose. "Too bad."

"But I still don't understand why they sent you here."

"Figured, since I haven't seen you or Devlin for awhile that I would be the one to pick you up."

"But what about your father or someone else happens to see you?"

"If it happens, it happens."

"Well that's not a very smart thing to do! I can't believe Dumbledore and the other professors would agree to this!"

"I'm guessing they know what to do."

Hermione eyed him critically. "Or maybe someone wouldn't listen and became such a pain in the arse that they practically ended up shoving that person out the door."

Draco smirked. "That might have happened."

"Ohh!" Hermione said steamed. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe if people tell you to do something it might be for your own good?"

"I doubt it." Draco said uncaring. "I don't like people telling me what to do."

There was silence.

"So what did you do over there?" Hermione asked sighing.

Draco got a mischievous glint to his eyes. "A better question yet is what didn't I do?" He smirked at Hermione's horrified expression. "I'll start with the best. I had been noticing that Snape and McGonagall…."

And Draco continued on with his story with Hermione listening intently. She watched him have trouble saying certain parts because he would remember what he did and end up laughing. She guessed that this was the longest that he had been at ease for a long time. She was grateful that she was able to be a part of that.

There was something that was troubling her though. She had this deep gut feeling that he wasn't telling her everything.

She turned her thoughts back to his face when he started laughing once more. For now though she would bother him. She would give him the luxury of pretending that this time together was forever and that tomorrow wouldn't come or the day after that. Time would stand still and nothing would be wrong.

Just for tonight.

* * *

Later that night Hermione went over to pick up Devlin from Harry and Sarai's room. She apologized for her behavior and explained that they had worked it out. She was gone for only a few minutes, but as she returned back she realized that was more than enough time for her little sister to worm herself in. 

Draco was sitting on the bed with Willow clad in her footie-pajamas talking animatedly to him while seated in his lap. Draco for the most part seemed bewildered by the whole situation. She saw relief flood to his face as he saw her enter the room. Willow noticing that he was no longer focused on her, looked in her direction. "Hi Mione." Willow chirped happily.

Smiling Hermione walked into the room. "Willow when did you get back from Anya's?"

"A long, long, long time ago. I heard a lot of yelling in here and when there was no more yelling I wanted to see you, but you weren't here. Then I found Draco! I found him for you!"

"You did that for me!" Hermione said putting on a little act for her little sister.

"Yup! Now you won't be sad anymore! And Devlin can have his daddy back!" To which Hermione swore Draco's eyes turned a darker hue.

"That's right! Willow thank you sooo much!"

Willow smiled brightly. "Your welcome!"

"Willow where's Ron?"

"He's sleeping."

Hermione mentally sighed. _I should have _known, she thought. "Why don't you go to sleep so if Ron wakes up he won't be scared when he sees that you're not there?"

"Okay." Then she did something that completely took Draco by surprise. Willow wrapped her arms around him and placed a big kiss on his cheek. "Night, night Draco! I love you!" She hopped off Draco's lap to the ground and said her goodnights to Hermione and Devlin before she was out the door.

Hermione closed the door to her room to see Draco still sitting in the same bewildered state. She put on her best "I'm sorry smile".

"What just happened?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about Willow." She walked over to and sat down beside him.

"All I know is that this curly mini-you comes bounding into the room one moment and the next she is perched on my lap. She's calling my by name and I have never even met the little thing."

Hermione laughed. "That 'little thing' is my little sister."

"I didn't know you had a little sister." Draco said.

"That's because I never told you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It just never came up." She handed Devlin over to Draco, who was more than happy to hold him. "Willow gets along with everyone. She's a _big _talker. I showed her a picture of you once, which is probably how she recognizes you."

"Is she always such a _friendly _person?"

"Draco she's a little girl."

"But is it normal for her to be that way? She seems a bit on the eccentric side." Draco asked in all seriousness.

"Draco she's fourall she ever has known is love. She receives love and that's all she knows how to give."

"Oh." He said pondering the idea.

Hermione gave him a nudge with her shoulder "You're just embarrassed because she gave you a kiss." She said teasingly.

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say." Hermione crawled on the left side of the bed and stretched before lying down.

Draco moved Devlin to lie down in the middle of the bed, before lying down on his side. He rubbed the tummy of Devlin. "I don't even remember how old he is."

Hermione turned on her side. "Draco everyone will forget how old their child is once in while. My mother even forgets who I am sometimes."

Draco looked at her as if to say 'seriously?'

"I'm not joking. She'll be looking straight at me and will say a whole bunch of names until she gets frustrated herself and just call me daughter."

Draco chuckled. "So how old is he then?"

"He turns six months on the sixteenth."

"So he's been with us for just about two months then. Seems longer in my opinion and I wasn't even here most of the time."

Hermione's smile softened. "Stop thinking of what wasn't and what is. Look I want to show you something." Draco looked at her curiously as she sat up, legs tucked underneath her. She pulled Devlin towards her and had him lean against her. "Ready?"

"Amaze me."

Smiling brightly, Hermione sat Devlin in front of her. She took away one of her hands and now only one hand was holding Devlin from behind. Then Hermione took that hand away and Devlin was sitting by himself. She looked at Draco who didn't take his eyes of Devlin the entire time. "Voila!"

"He's sitting by himself!" Draco said in amazement. However, no sooner than he uttered those words did Devlin fall forward.

Draco quickly went to pick up Devlin worried and Hermione laughed. "Well there is also a lot of falling too, but we are getting there."

"He learned that already?"

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yup. He's learning a lot about movement. He's noticing his surrounding a lot more as well."

Draco lay back down on the bed with Devlin sprawled out on his stomach. "What about his magic? Nothing out of the usual?"

"Nothing but a few random flying toys. Especially when he realized play time was over. Nope our little one did not like that at all. He started crying."

Draco smirked. "He knows what he wants. That's good."

"It's good but then it can become bad as well if we don't keep a control over it. He's not going to become a spoiled brat. Plus if he decides to throw a tantrum in front of everyone who knows what could happen because of his powers. He could bring the whole building up into the sky."

"Malfoy's don't throw tantrums."

"I swear Draco sometimes I just want to...ugh!" She made a gesture as if she were strangling a person around the neck.

Draco chuckled. "I'm sensing some anger in you." He rubbed Devlin's back soothingly and Devlin eyes started to droop.

Hermione laid back down on the bed, scooting close to Draco. She laid her head on a vacant spot on his stomach looking at Devlin. "I forgot how easily he can fall asleep with you."

"I'm a miracle worker I know." He said smugly.

"I keep thinking all this is surreal. You're here with us again."

The little family was quiet enjoying the serenity of the moment. In the room it was all peace and harmony. Hermione could have sworn that trumpets and violins would have started to play. "You know what I miss?" She asked after awhile.

"What?"

"You're going to think this is strange."

"Woman you _are _strange and yet I stay."

Hermione smiled. "The Head's Room back at Hogwarts. I don't know about you, but that felt like our own little home."

"Yea, it was nice wasn't it?"

"We'll be going back soon, but it won't be the same as we left it. I have this feeling that something is going to happen."

"Don't talk like that shorty."

"I'm just saying." Hermione lightly brushed her fingertips against Devlin's cheek. "He's sleeping. Want me to put him in the crib?"

"Not just yet. I want to stay here for a little bit longer."

Hermione sighed. "I don't really want to leave here either Draco."

"Just because we leave doesn't mean we can't come back."

"I know. Besides this really isn't the best place for Devlin to be in. I mean it is but it isn't. I mean just considering who he is and what is in store for him. You understand?"

"Only because I know you so well."

* * *

Don't kill me! Once again I know I have disappointed all of you by updating so slow. Reason: FBLA….has anyone heard of that? Well its this huge competition in business relations and everything that makes up a business. Well I'm in FBLA and I had to study and compete in Business Communications and Business Law. So studying took a lot of my times. Well I lost in Business Communications but I placed in Business Law! I got a plaque and everything! So this means that I am going to be competing in a state competition. So please bear with me as I study for this huge thing! It's a lot of stress for me. Hopefully I can get the next chapter posted soon. I'm editing it as soon as I finish writing this.

Anywhoo after that little speech I'm hoping that you all PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE!


	21. Right Here With You

Chapter 21: Right Here With You

* * *

The next morning Draco found himself waking up much earlier than he had intended. He was hoping that by being back with Hermione that he would be able to sleep in a bit longer. Alas, he had no such luck. He was so used to waking up at a certain time that it stuck with him. He looked down towards his chest, only to see a mass of brown curls. Hermione was still asleep and he had no intention of waking her up. It was then he heard Devlin gurgling away in his crib. Smiling at the familiarity and comfort of this scenario Draco closed his eyes. He groaned still sleepily and wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione.

Then Devlin's "talking" all of a sudden stopped. Draco sighed knowing what was going to happen. Sure enough Devlin, who immediately picked up on his father's sound, began to cry, knowing that it would only be a matter of seconds before he would be picked up. Draco this time groaned in displeasure but didn't kept it up for long as he soon found himself longing to hold his son in his arms. He kissed the top of his sleeping angel's head and carefully moved her to her side of the bed. Though if you were to tell Hermione that, she would tell you her rightful place was in Draco's arms.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he let his feet touch the floor. He walked over to the crib and looked down watching his son who was watching him. Devlin reached up and gurgled out something in his own baby language.

"Is that so?" Draco said, responding to Devlin as if he actually understood the language. Smiling he leaned down and lifted Devlin up into his arms. Immediately he frowned as he noticed the pastel coloring of his son's pajamas. He shook his head sadly in disappointment. "I think you have suffered the worse since I left kid. Look what they have done to your image."

He heard Hermione shift about around on the bed. Deciding it might be best if he left before she woke up, he grabbed Devlin's blanket from inside the crib and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a clean, empty bottle from the sink. He went through the task of preparing the bottle before pouring a glass of orange juice for himself. Keeping Devlin wrapped up in the blanket he sat down at the table sipping his juice as Devlin fed from the bottle.

Draco was surprised to see an unfamiliar face make his way into the kitchen a few minutes later. The man was dressed in a suit and held a humble air around him. It seemed the man was surprised as well to see another face so early in the morning. Especially a face he didn't know. It shocked Draco when the man actually smiled at him in a friendly matter.

"You must be Draco." He said.

Knowing that this had to be Hermione's father Draco stood up politely. Holding out his hand he said, "Draco Malfoy sir."

Still smiling Mr. Granger shook Draco's hand. "I'm Hermione's father. Please sit down, no need to be standing on my account."

Draco nodded and sat down. "Thank you, but you are the head of this house so you should require the necessary formality."

"Actually you'd be surprised that my wife wears the pants in this house." Mr. Granger laughed when he saw that Draco was indeed surprised. "Hermione told me you were a bit old fashioned. I'm surprised that there are any younger ones out there who still uphold values such as yours." Mr. Granger had gotten a cup of coffee and as he moved to sit down at the table, he rubbed Devlin lightly on the head. "Morning little one."

"My family comes from a long line of prestigious lords and dukes." Draco explained as he watched Mr. Granger make funny faces at Devlin, who in turn gurgled and bubbled happily.

"Impressive." He took a sip of his coffee and looked around. "An early riser I see. Usually I'm the only one that is up at this hour."

"I'm used to this routine. I take it that not even Potter and Weasley have the manners to wake up at a reasonable time."

Mr. Granger laughed. "Those boys are quite a duo. Though, it is nice to see them so relaxed here."

"Believe me those two could relax anywhere."

"I've heard quite about you from my little girl. It seems I have you to thank for my grandson." He gestured to Devlin. "I know my grandson is adopted. A very special child indeed."

Draco felt a paternal pride swell up inside. "He is."

"I'm glad to see that you're back, I must say. You had Hermione and Devlin in a real state of worry."

Draco lowered his head it seemed almost in shame. "I'm sorry sir, but I was only doing what I thought was best for them."

"No need to apologize. As a husband and a father I know there are things that can only make sense to you. That's what a man's responsibility to his family is."

Draco felt the greatest respect to Hermione's father that he had never given to another. He understood and laid no blame. He had called him a man, something that his father had never said to him. It was always boy and nothing else. "Thank you, sir."

Mr. Granger nodded his head in understanding. "I know there have been things said against you in your name, but let none of that come to heart. You are who you are and are defined by your family. What you accomplish with them is far greater than any word or gesture. With a simple look at my grandson and what you have given him, that is something no one can put down. So I thank you for giving me a grandson that I can watch grow up." Mr. Granger then took a quick glance around. Then with an almost sneaking smile he said, "Plus now I can spoil this kid rotten, but don't tell Hermione that. She'd probably go on about the rules and such. I love my daughter and am extremely proud of her but sometimes I don't know where she gets it from." Mr. Granger chuckled taking a sip of his coffee.

"That she would do." Draco said as he felt the corners of his mouth tug into a slight smile.

There was a comfortable silence between the two. Meanwhile Harry was making his way down to the kitchen. Just now he had received a letter from Dumbledore that he felt deal with some pressing issues that he needed to talk to Draco about. He was about to head into Hermione's room when he heard Draco's voice from the kitchen. As he was walking down the stairs the talking had stopped. He was just about to make his presence known when Mr. Granger spoke up. "I understand that at this time in your world, there is terribly trouble."

He paused at Mr. Granger's words and stood just out of sight, listening.

"Yes." He heard Draco's hesitant reply. "Soon there will be a war and I honestly can't tell you that Hermione will not be involved in it. In truth she has been in the middle of this since her first year at Hogwarts. Now I would like to blame Potter for keeping her in danger's way, but she tends to be stubborn. She will stand beside him to the very end. If it were me I would tell him to leave her alone, but even then I might as well be saying the same thing to myself. I seemed to have dragged her into an even bigger mess than before. With Devlin now, there is no possibility of her leaving until this whole war comes to an end. I'm afraid that the end is coming a lot sooner that I wanted."

Harry stood still with shock at Draco's confession. Secretly those same thoughts had been clouding his mind as well. Without his friends he would have been dead years ago. It was because of them that he had a chance to live. However, because of him they were constantly being confronted with death. There was nothing that could ever make that seem just and fair.

"I know Hermione has been through a lot these past years in her school." Harry stopped his thoughts as he heard Hermione's father start up again. "It is true that because of her heart that she often finds herself in the middle of danger. As a father I can't help but worry that one of these days she won't return home."

"I'll always protect her." Draco promised.

Harry watched as Mr. Granger looked at Draco forming an unheard bond before nodding. "I know."

"If there is ever a time when Hermione does not live you will know it because I am dead." Draco continued in the most serious tone he had ever heard from him.

Harry found himself not able to doubt Draco.

"That what scares me, because I know that Devlin here would loose both of his parents." Mr. Granger gave Draco a small smile. "Try and make sure that doesn't happen."

Draco never really considered what would happen if worse came to be. If Hermione was to die, he knew he couldn't, wouldn't want to live without her. She filled the gaping hole in his heart and he would never live if he felt the emptiness once again. But could he choose to die as well knowing that his son would be without any parents? Hell, the kid had already lost one set of parents already. If it was the opposite and he would end up dying would she follow him as well, knowing that Devlin would be alone? She wouldn't do such a thing he knew. Still there was this feeling of uncertainty in him.

Harry took this time to stroll into the kitchen and two heads looked to him. "Draco." To Mr. Granger he said, "Good morning sir. I just need to talk to Draco for a little bit."

Draco looked at Harry seriously, knowing whatever Harry might have to say it couldn't be good because he had called him by his first name.

Mr. Granger stood up with his coffee in hand. "I was actually just on my way. I have to stop by work for a little bit. I'll be seeing you two boys later."

"Bye sir." Draco and Harry said.

Mr. Granger smiled. "I'm so used to hearing daddy that all these sirs are getting to my head." With a departing wave he was gone from the kitchen.

Harry stood looking at Draco as if looking at him for the first time. "Are you going to stand and stare at me all day Potter?"

Rolling his eyes Harry took a seat. "Well your attitude didn't change that's for sure."

"Like yours is so much better." Draco retorted.

"It is! I'm actually _nice_ to people."

"That's what you want everyone to think. Always the saint, aren't you Potty."

"Do you always have to …" Harry stopped amid his words. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Oh, and it's always me who wants to fight is it?" Draco leaned back in his seat and saw that Devlin was still hungrily eating. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"I received a letter from Dumbledore right now."

If Draco was concerned he certainly didn't show it. "Really? So you wanted to tell me about what you and your pen pal talk about all night is it?"

"Don't play stupid Draco. You know very well what the letter is about."

"So?" Draco said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean so?" Harry asked incredulously. "Have you even told Hermione about this?"

"Have you told Sarai about this?" Harry glared at Draco. "Don't give me that look Potty. Whether I like it or not –and I don't! - You are in a ...relationship with her. You don't think I know that this will break her heart?"

"She knows that by being with me she is not always guaranteed that I will be alive to be with her."

"Same goes with Hermione." Draco paused. "Did he say when we are to leave?"

"We're going to figure that out when we talk with him." Harry answered.

Draco tightened his jaw. "That fool is not going to give us a week at least. Knowing him we're going to get there and not two seconds later we're being sent off."

Harry picked at some invisible speck on the table. "So how did they get you to come on this mission?"

"They didn't have to do anything. I volunteered."

"Well there's a shocker. I would have thought they'd have you around the neck kicking and screaming."

"Don't always assume that you know everything." Draco said harshly. Devlin had finished eating and Draco placed the now empty bottle on the table. "Did he give you any details other than that?" He asked as he rested Devlin against his shoulder and patted his back, burping him.

"Nope. We have to wait until we get back."

Harry looked at Draco smiling. "What are you smiling about Potter?"

"Did Hermione kick your arse for smoking last night?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Woman is crazy."

"She hates smoking."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Draco said sarcastically.

"What time are we leaving tonight?"

"Dumbledore says that the port key he gave me will activate at eight o clock sharp."

Harry sighed. "I'm going to miss this place. It was nice knowing that there really wasn't a possibility of me dying the next morning. Never know who's going to poison my drink or send me something that will blow up in my face."

"Well get over it. We can't stay here forever."

"You can't tell me that you honestly want to leave. Tell me that you would rather raise Devlin here than out in a world where it is a constant battlefield."

"I can't have everything I want."

"No one can, but it doesn't stop them from hoping."

"I don't need your advice."

"I don't really care if you do or not."

Draco glared at Harry. "You know you really piss me off."

"You really piss me off." Harry argued.

Draco shook his head at Harry. "I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking, putting us to work together on these missions. He's out of his mind. Crazy thinking we could get along for more that a few minutes."

"Impossible if you ask me."

"At least that is something we can finally agree on."

Harry shrugged. "He has this whole unity thing in mind."

"I doubt that even the 'great Harry Potter' could bring such an idea to--" Draco abruptly closed his eyes and tightened his jaw as a sharp, piercing pain went through his shoulder. "Bloody hell."

Harry on his part was actually worried. "Hey, are you okay Malfoy?"

"I'm fine!"

Harry snorted. "You don't look fine to me."

"Oh, get off your high horse!" Devlin sensing the pain his father was in began to cry. "Potter take the kid."

Not needing to be told twice, Harry took Devlin from Draco's arms and Draco's hand immediately went to his shoulder. It only served to bring more distress to Devlin at being parted from his father. "What should I do?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing you could do." Draco stood up from the floor and took a deep breath.

"You're not going to collapse on me are you?"

"Don't be daft!"

"I'm just saying."

"What is going on?" Came Hermione's voice. Draco and Harry looked to the entrance area to see a distressed Hermione standing at the door. She looked from her crying baby in Harry's arms to the pained expression on her boyfriend's face. Before anyone could say anything Hermione had her baby back in her arms. She patted him soothingly and talked to him softly. She was then standing by Draco's side in an instant. She turned her gaze to the both of them. "Well?"

"Don't look at me Mione." Harry said. "I don't know what's going on either and I've been here the entire time."

"It's not like you could understand anything even if you tried." Despite the pain he was feeling, Draco would never miss an opportunity to take a shot at Harry.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Stop it you two! Draco what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

He attempted a small smile. "Let's just say my father is pretty pissed off at the moment."

Hermione smiled sadly in understanding and with a free hand she brushed his sweaty bangs away from his face. "It's not bleeding is it?"

Draco pulled his hand away from his shoulder to find that it was indeed covered in blood. "You know this is starting to become annoying." He growled.

"I know luv." Hermione reached up to kiss his chin in an attempt to soothe his pain and anger. "Sit down while I go get the bandages. Do you want to take anything for the pain?"

He shook his head. "No. Nothing helps anyway."

"Okay. I'll be back in a second." She placed Devlin in Harry's arms as she walked by. "Hold him for me."

Harry spun around towards Draco. "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't curse in front of my kid Potter." Harry raised his eyebrows as if to say 'and you don't?'

Draco shrugged. "If I can't then you can't."

Harry took a seat at the table once more. "You wanna explain this all to me or what?"

"Not really." Draco replied. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

Harry sighed. "Maybe…if you told me what's going on I can…help you in some way."

Draco snorted. "I don't want your help Potter."

"You don't want it, but you could need it. If we are expected to work together, there are some things you have to tell me. Like, oh I don't know why you suddenly start screaming in pain and bleed."

"I didn't scream!"

"That's not the point Malfoy." Harry said annoyed.

It was at this time that Hermione came into the kitchen with bandages and a towel. "Please tell there aren't any more injuries that I need to patch up."

"None at all luv. We behaved."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That answer tells me right away that you did the opposite." She sighed as she filled a bowl full of water. "I just don't understand why you two can't get along for at least a minute. Time has changed now and still nothing changes with you two."

"Mione you don't…" Harry began

"I don't want to hear it Harry. I've heard all there is to hear. It's the same excuse every single time." Behind her Draco snickered. "And don't you start either Draco. I know very well that most of the time you instigate these fights." She walked over to him with towel and bowel in hand. "Off with the shirt. Let's clean this bugger up again."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Do we really have to do this in front of _him_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? Why did I have to get stuck with the most childish boys in the world?"

"I never pegged you for being body conscious." Harry said trying to rile Draco up.

"Don't flatter yourself Potty. That's not the reason at all." Draco gave Hermione a pointed look. "Maybe it might be a good idea to not let Potter in all of our _secrets_."

"Is that what you are worried about?" Hermione asked, finally realizing what Draco meant. "He has to know sometime. What if something happens and I'm not there? He might be the next best thing."

"Even if he was, I'd choose death."

"Draco.."

"No and that's it. We're not telling him."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and turned to Harry. "Draco has a tattoo, a mark, on his left shoulder that is actually a curse from his father. Long story short, his father can inflict pain on him physically and mentally at any time."

"Granger!" Draco roared angrily standing up.

Hermione spun on her heel. "Don't you Granger me Draco Malfoy! Excuse me for being worried about you! I know as soon as we get back to Hogwarts we are officially entering a battle zone. We don't know who is going to make it and who isn't. You barely came back to me and I'm not going to lose you again, maybe this time for good because of your pride!" She took a deep breath before speaking in a much softer tone. "So please just sit down and let me help you."

Draco stared at her this time with a much softer gaze. He sat down, straddling the back of the chair and took off his shirt, showing that the tattoo was no longer bleeding red but black. The image glared angrily in black and red ink. Sniffling Hermione kneeled down placing the bowl on the ground.

"It only seems to be getting worse. Merlin, it's not even red blood that you are bleeding."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"The blood is black." Quietly she dipped the towel in the water and tenderly cleaned the shoulder. Few minutes passed and no one said a word as Hermione continued to care for Draco. When he felt her place the bandage on, he turned to her. Bringing his hand underneath her chin he brought her teary gaze to face him. "Sorry shorty." He smiled. "I seem to be sorry for a lot of things recently."

Hermione laughed. "It's because you're a big dope." She kissed him warmly. "But you're my big dope."

Meanwhile Harry watched them quietly with Devlin still in his arms. They were the same but complete opposites most of the time. Hermione it seemed had tamed the raging best inside of Draco. On Draco's part, he had brought out a new life out of Hermione.

"Can someone _now _please tell me _exactly _what is going on?"

Hermione then proceeded to tell Harry what Draco had told her. She didn't miss a single detail which put Draco in a bit of a sour mood.

"That's rough." Harry said, once Hermione finished saying everything. "There isn't a counter curse in which we can use to undo this bind?"

"This dark magic has been passed through generations of generations of Malfoys. It was devised for one purpose and there is only one way to stop it. That being death." Draco explained.

"Splendid." Hermione said, though her voice was far from cheery. "Now we have to kill your father. That of course will be such an easy task."

"Don't you worry about that. I'll deal with my father on my own." Draco said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Okay, you kill your father and the tattoo goes away right?" Harry asked.

"Wrong. The curse leaves but the tattoo stays. My mother says that no amount of magic can remove it. It was meant as a way of humiliation. To show that you had a moment of weakness."

"Your family is horrible." Hermione commented. "It's just wretched inflicting such a horrible task on their own family." She walked over to Harry reaching for Devlin. "You're never going to meet those horrible, stinky people baby. Only the nice Malfoy's and I'm sorry to say that the number is small."

"Then I guess you wouldn't like to hear how we were during the medieval times." Draco said, smirking at Hermione's apparent disapproval.

Hermione scrunched her nose. "No thank you. I think I would like to keep my sanity."

There was a new noise of shuffling at the kitchen entrance. Sarai leaned on the wall still heavy with sleep. "How come I wasn't invited to the party?" She joked.

"Because we don't like you." Draco teased.

Sarai pouted walking over to the group at the table. "Why are you so mean to me? You only woke me up with all your yelling."

"I wasn't the only one yelling." Draco said in defense.

Sarai shrugged before taking a seat on her boyfriend's lap. "I didn't hear anyone else." She gave Harry a quick kiss, much to Draco's dismay who cringed, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Morning baby."

"Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"All good except for the crazy jerk who was yelling all morning." To which Draco glared at her. Sarai merely smiled and ignored him. "Where's your mum Hermione?"

"She took Willow to an early doctor's appointment. She should be back within two to three hours."

Sarai sighed. "I can't believe this is the last day that we are going to be here."

Hermione turned to Draco. "I'm guessing that you're the guy who knows what time we will be leaving."

"Eight o'clock sharp." He answered.

Hermione pouted. "Too soon. I guess we should start getting everything ready for tonight."

"And afterwards?" Sarai asked.

"We can go hang out at the park." Suggested Harry. The girls' faces brightened at the idea. Harry smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What's so bloody special about the park?" Draco asked.

"First off..." Started Hermione, "…no cussing."

"Oh bugger the kid. Alright, alright."

"We just like going there. Really that's it."

Draco shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me which way or the other what we do."

"Well I'm going head up to start packing. Lucky me, since I've had a kid I've seemed to have accumulated about a ton of extra luggage." Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Draco did you already feed Devlin?"

"Yea, not too long ago.'

"Perfect, one less thing to do."

"We'll head up in a bit to pack up." Harry said. "I'm just going to cook some breakfast for Sarai and I. You guys don't want any?"

Draco snorted. "I'll decline. You'll probably poison my food."

Harry ignored Draco. "What about you Mione? I know you want some delicious breakfast."

Hermione smiled but shook her head. "I'm not really hungry this morning."

Harry sighed. "You're never hungry anymore, but okay. It's your choice."

"Actually Potter cook something up for her."

"What? Draco I said I wasn't hungry." She frowned when she saw Draco frowning at her. "And stop frowning at me."

"I would if you took care of yourself."

"I am!" Hermione argued.

"Please woman your just about skin and bones." Hermione's jaw just about dropped to the ground. "Don't act so surprised."

"Do you always have to argue with me?"

"I would argue to death, if it meant that you would be safe."

Hermione's anger slowly faded into a smile. "I wish I had something to counter that."

"I always win."

"Pssh. You wish."

"Shorty you're delusional. I never lose."

"You are so full of it Draco."

"Full of the truth." He cracked. Glancing back at Harry he said, "Let us know when you are done."

Harry and Sarai watched as the odd couple went out of sight, but their bickering could still be heard.

"I still don't know how she puts up with him." Harry said. "I will never understand."

"While you're making breakfast, I'll go wake up Ron."

Sarai was already halfway up the stairs when Harry shouted, "Try not to…"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ron's pained scream was heard throughout the house.

"…to hurt him this time." Harry finished slowly.

"Bloody poof!" Draco shouted from upstairs.

Harry smiling shrugged and went back to the task of cooking.

* * *

"I can't believe this will be the last time at the park." Hermione said walking beside Draco who pushed the stroller Devlin was currently strapped in.

"Don't get all nostalgic on me shorty." Draco said.

"I'm with her Draco. I'm going to miss it." Sarai said walking hand in hand with Harry.

"That's because you're a woman too." Ron said.

Sarai was about to turn and smack Ron but Harry held on to her hand tightly pushing her a bit forward. "Just leave the clueless one alone."

"You know Harry until you got a girlfriend you would have backed me up."

"Exactly, keyword _girlfriend_. One which I would like to keep."

Ron laughed. "Whipped. That's all I'm going to say. Whipped."

"That's because it's the only word you probably know." Draco said.

"Tell me again, why did we have to bring him?" Ron said glaring at the back of Draco's head.

"Ron he's my boyfriend."

Ron shivered as if he had suddenly gotten a chill. "Never mind, don't remind me."

Luckily for everyone they finally arrived at the park before any arguments could break out. There were two other individuals already there at the park.

"Hey guys, its Vince." Ron said gesturing to the person sitting on the bench.

At hearing his name Vincent turned in the direction of the group. He smiled and stood as they approached. "I'm glad you all stopped by before you left."

Hermione shrugged. "Just had to visit one last time." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, not noticing the narrowed eyes of Draco. "Not to mention we wanted to see you before we left."

Suddenly Anya came bounding up to the group. "Hi Mione. Is Willow here?"

"Sorry Anya, she's at a doctor's appointment."

"Oh." Anya said disappointed. Then she considerably brightened. "Ron will you play with me then?"

Ron smiled. "Of course. Never going to miss an opportunity to play with one of my favorite girls."

Anya jumped in joy and grabbed Ron's hand, dragging him off to the jungle gym.

"Well Harry and I will be off on our walk." Sarai said.

"We'll be back soon. I know we have to return back to the house early." Harry said. They left with a departing wave and they were gone as well."

"Oh! Vincent I want you to meet Draco." Hermione said.

Vincent raised his eyebrows. "_The _Draco?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes he came back yesterday."

"Well I'm happy for you." He turned to Draco holding his hand out in a friendly gesture. "Hi, I'm Vincent."

Draco merely stared at the hand as if it was poison. He looked at Hermione completely ignoring Vincent. "So…"

"Draco!" Hermione cried horrified. She turned to Vincent with a rapidly growing blush covering her cheeks. "Sorry about Draco. He's like that with everyone."

Vincent chuckled waving the whole thing off. "This is the one you gave your heart to?"

Hermione sighed. "Yea and now I'm clearly debating my sanity."

"What I'd do now?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

"Are you kidding me!" Hermione said eyes wide. "You're behaving horrible. You are so rude!"

"_I am _rather rude! Or so you and the others keep telling me." Draco argued.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't you blame this on others."

"I will if I want."

Vincent chuckled watching the couple bicker as if it was normal. "It's okay Hermione no need to get steamed on account of me."

Hermione shook her head. "Really I am sorry though. He thinks he is the Queen of England or something."

"As long as you're happy I'm fine."

Hermione turned to Draco, a look of uncertainty set in her features. "Well…"

Draco did not seemed amused and raised an eyebrow challenging her to say she wasn't. The corners of her mouth quickly turned into a smile, before she looked back at Vincent. "I really am. Call me crazy but this guy seems to be the one for me.:

"I'm just glad that I met him so now I know how the guy who beat me looks like." He leaned in closer to her so that only she could hear him. "That way if he ever mistreats you I can beat him up."

He said it with such determination that Hermione couldn't help but believe him. "That's very decent of you Vince." _'It's life-threatening and way out of your league, but decent.' _She thought as she could only imagine what Draco would do if Vincent tried to win her over. She was pretty sure there would be nothing left of Vince to give back to his parents when they wanted to bury their son.

Hermione looked at Draco who busy watching Vincent's every move. She placed a hand on his arm hoping to ease him. He looked at her and it didn't take a genius to know that he was not happy at all. She stood on her the tips of her toes and was able to place a kiss on his jaw.

"So when are you going to be leaving exactly?" Vincent asked.

"Sometime tonight. Depends on how fast we can get everything ready for going back to our school." Hermione answered.

"That's really too bad that you can't stay any longer. Well I'll just have to wait until you become a college bound student like me. That way your schedule will be more flexible and we can hang out together." He kneeled in front of the stroller. He playfully poked at Devlin. "Hey Dev, how's it going little buddy?"

Hermione saw Draco's eyes narrow with murder at Vincent. She quickly tugged at his sleeve capturing his attention. "Vince can you watch over Devlin for me? I need to speak to Draco for a second."

"Sure, no problem."

Hermione hurriedly ushered Draco away from Vincent's hearing range. Draco looked at her none too calmly. "Dev? Dev? I did not name my son Dev."

"Draco calm down. It's just a little nickname."

"If I wanted to give _my _son a _little _nickname I would have given it to him."

"You're trying to find any little excuse not to like Vincent."

"I have good reason to."

"And what reasons would those be?"

Draco faltered for a second, but quickly recovered. "Those reasons are my own."

Hermione shook her head at his common antics. "Okay my jealous guy." She said wrapping her arms around him and smiled when he wasted no time in holding her.

Draco rested his chin atop her head. "I know he likes you. I knew it as soon as he laid his eyes on you."

Hermione sighed realizing there was no point in lying to him. "He does like me."

"I knew it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "BUT I told him no because I already had someone special in my life."

There was a pause. "You're just saying that." Draco said finally.

She held on to him tighter. "No I'm not."

"He's older than you." Draco stated.

"Yes but just by a two years."

Draco huffed. "Now I think I might pity him. He's so horrible that he can't even get a girl his own age." He paused. "No I don't pity him. I'd be lying. He's still an arse."

Hermione laughed. "He's not that much older than me. Besides Draco you're older than me."

"I'm different." He declared.

"Of course." She said smiling, pressing herself tighter against him.

"I could hurt him really bad if I wanted to."

"I know."

"I remember this one time I threw a shoe at Weasley and that was power. He cried like a baby."

"Draco he was three, he was a baby." Hermione said dryly.

"And look at how much power I had when I was just a little, innocent boy."

"I doubt that you were ever that innocent. You strike me as a person who was a little troublemaker when they were younger."

Draco smirked. "I did cause some trouble for Dobby when I was younger. Good times, good times."

"Poor Dobby." Hermione said sadly.

It was moments before Draco lifted his head from his resting spot and looked at her. "You still can't make me like him."

"Can you at least be polite?"

"Now why would I do that?" Draco said finding a new spot on her shoulder to lay his head.

"Because that would be the nice thing to do."

"I'm not nice." Draco murmured kissing her neck.

Hermione squirmed in bliss. "Of course not. You're a bad, bad Slytherin."

"Damn right."

"Now get off because we have to get back to Devlin." She said giggling.

Draco stood straight his hands resting on her hips. "That's right. That bastard still has our son." He said in all seriousness.

"Draco." Hermione warned.

"I'll try and be nice." He grabbed her hand and went back to Devlin and Vincent. "Though I can't guarantee that I won't be pissing on any trees."

He said it with such seriousness that Hermione threw her head back, unable to control the laughter inside of her as the wind swept through her hair.

Fortunately Draco was able to act politely and the rest of the day went without a hitch. There were tears, on the girls' part, and sad faces as the group said goodbye to Vincent.

There were even more tears when it was actually time to go. It was hard to tell who won the competition between Hermione and her mother.

"Oh Hermione!" Mrs. Granger cried, as mother and daughter embraced once more.

"I'll come back soon mum!" Hermione cried out as well.

Everyone else sat on the couches waiting for them to finish. Harry looked at the clock it was three minutes till eight. He nudged Draco in the shoulder, which immediately prompted Draco to push back hard, causing Harry to fall of the couch. Harry rolled his eyes and gestured to the clock that was on the mantle.

Draco understood and stood from the couch slowly approaching Hermione. "Uhh, shorty, we really need to get going."

Hermione pulled away from her mother and wiped a few stray tears. She nodded saying sadly, "Okay, I know." Devlin was being held by Mr. Granger. She stroked Devlin's cheek and reached up, kissing her father on his cheek. "Bye daddy. I'll write to you as soon as I can."

"Okay baby. Be careful and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." Mr. Granger said smiling.

He kissed Devlin on the head one more time and was about to give him to Hermione when Mrs. Granger cried out, "Wait! I need another picture." Whipping out her camera from nowhere in a way only mothers can do, she quickly snapped a picture.

Hermione placed Devlin in her arms. "Okay. We're leaving now."

The rest of the group quickly said their goodbyes to the Grangers. Willow even cried a bit when she had to say goodbye to Ron. Harry muttered a spell and the next second their entire luggage was gone.

"Well they'll be waiting for us at Hogwarts." Harry said. "Malfoy you have the port key?"

"Well obviously." Draco said snidely. He pulled out an old black and white photograph from his jacket.

Everyone took a hold of the picture. A few seconds later they all felt a familiar tug at their stomachs and were soon being transported to Hogwarts. When the world stopped spinning and their feet touched solid ground they looked around to notice they were in the Heads common room. Draco, Hermione, and Sarai's luggage were piled up in a corner near by.

"Ahh. As much as I hated to leave, it's good to be back in old Hogwarts." Harry said flopping down on the couch.

"Yea, but that means also means that classes are starting back up again." Ron groaned as he flopped down on the couch in the same manner as Harry had done.

"Personally I can't wait until classes start up." Hermione said happily. "New notes, new knowledge, its all incredibly exciting."

"Mione you are the weirdest witch I've ever known." Joked Ron.

"Yes, you have mentioned that a couple of times before." Hermione said a bit peeved.

"As lovely as this isn't, scar head and weasel can leave now." Draco said.

"That isn't nice Draco. They can stay if they want." Hermione said.

"No they can't." Draco said, thinking that he laid down the law. He then gave Sarai a look as she smirked at him while walking past him to sit by Harry on the couch.

Hermione turned to her best friends. "Stay as long as you two want. Just ignore him."

Ron yawned. "What do you think I have been trying to do for all the years I've known him?"

"Shut it you bloody poof!" Draco yelled. Ron threw Draco a 'make me' look. "Bloody weasel!"

Harry tried to intervene. "Peace! Peace!"

Draco turned to Harry angrily. "What the fuck are you scarhead? A bloody monk!"

"Stop it! You're upsetting the baby!" Hermione scolded as she rocked a now fussy Devlin. "Hush baby, they're just being immature."

"Hey! Who you calling immature?" Draco yelled.

"You, you idiot! And stop yelling. You know how it upsets him. Here, take him while I fix him a bottle." She said angrily, handing him the baby.

Hermione went over to the pile of luggage and searched for the diaper bag. Draco took a seat on the armchair glaring at Harry and Ron the entire time.

Finding the bottle she filled it with formula she had pre-measured earlier that morning. Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the bottle two times saying a few incanted words. Seconds later the bottle was ready to be served to Devlin. She went over to Draco and passed him the bottle smiling as he grumpily fed Devlin. Hermione sweetly gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Stop being such a fuddy duddy." Draco merely grunted in return. Hermione took a seat on the armrest of the chair, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. She smiled even further as she felt him lean in to her touch. She was pretty sure he was doing it unconsciously.

"So what's up for the agenda tomorrow?" Ron asked casually.

"Well it can't be outdoors that's for sure." Sarai muttered. "Too many snoopy people."

Hermione smiled sadly in understanding. "The rest of the school is returning tomorrow. Classes will then start up the day after tomorrow."

"We're going to have such a boring day tomorrow." Ron said.

"I think it will be a good that we stay in tomorrow. I have so much work to catch up on." Hermione said.

"Mione!" Ron whined.

"Don't Mione me Ronald. I know you haven't done any of your schoolwork that was given during the vacation. Neither has Harry."

Both Harry and Ron sighed as they realized they had nothing to say against her. Hermione smiled triumphantly standing up from the chair.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To bed. I don't know about the rest of you but I am exhausted. I want to get a bright and early start tomorrow." She turned to Harry and Ron. "Where are you two going to be?"

They two looked at each other briefly before looking back at Hermione. "We're just going to crash here for the night." Harry said.

"All right. I'll see you two in the morning." From the corner of her eyes she saw Draco stand up angrily. "And Draco Malfoy if you utter a peep you'll be spending the night down here."

Draco huffed as he weighed his options. Instead he marched up right past everyone without a word with Devlin still in his arms. Half way up the stairs he stopped. Without turning around he said, "Potter if I catch you anywhere near Sarai's room I will personally castrate you myself." Then he continued marching up the stairs until he was behind the closed door in his room.

Hermione shrugged. "Sorry Harry. There is only so much I can do. I can't go against everything he says. He's already mad as it is, don't try and make it any worse. Goodnight everyone."

When she was gone Harry groaned loudly. "Yup I am definitely back. My luck is back in the negatives."

Sarai smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Don't worry I'm sure he will come around eventually."

Harry gave a false laugh and even Ron snorted at the chances of that happening. "Yea and I'm a Slytherin." Ron commented closing his eyes as he started to snooze off.

"You're right." Sighed Sarai. "Sorry Harry you shall always have to live in fear as long as we shall be."

"Oh a life of fear. What ever shall I do?"

Sarai laughed and laid on top of Harry. "I know. You can kiss me."

"Or I can…" But stopped when he saw Sarai give him a rather dark look. "…I can kiss you." He finished with a smile.

"Good answer." Harry kissed her slowly at first but gradually kissed her more passionately. Sarai broke the kiss first and stared into Harry's eyes. "You know Draco never did say anything about staying out here together. So technically if I stay out here with you, we wouldn't be going against anything he said."

Harry smirked. "Clever little witch." He looked over at Ron who was steadily going off to meet the sandman. "What about Ron?"

Sarai winked and grabbed a pillow from nearby. She hurled it across the coffee table straight towards the other couch where Ron was. It him right on the face and he sat up with a start. "What! What's wrong?"

Sarai giggled when she realized that he didn't even bother to open his eyes. "Ron you can go sleep in my room."

Ron opened one eye open. He took one look at his friends and understood. "Right. Cause obviously you were so concerned about my well being and kindly sacrificed your room for me." He said standing up.

"I knew behind all that red hair was the brain of a genius." Sarai teased.

"Yea. Yea." Ron said standing in front of the portrait, showing the image of three fairies. "What's the password?"

"There isn't one. Just trace the swirl of the blue fairy's magic."

Ron did as he was told and the portrait opened revealing Sarai's room. "Presto."

"Don't touch any of my stuff."

Ron touched his heart and pretended as if he was going to cry. "Oh, and I was so looking forward to looking at the latest designs on the bras."

Harry laughed. "I knew you were a cross dresser!"

Ron laughed as well. "Yea you figured out my secret. Night love birds." The portrait closed and soon the couple was alone.

Smiling Sarai looked down at Harry. "Well the night is still young…"

"I'm sure there is something that we could do to pass the time." Harry pulled her down and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Upstairs Hermione wasn't having as much luck with her boyfriend. She had been up there for awhile now and all she had received was the silent treatment from him. Deciding to change into something more comfortable she pulled on her pajamas. After changing into her pajamas she sat on the bed watching him walk around the room rocking Devlin to sleep. Finally after fifteen minutes of silence still she couldn't stand the quiet anymore.

"Don't be mad Draco."

"I think I can be mad if I want to." Draco muttered angrily.

Hermione crossed her arms. "And what exactly are you mad about?"

"I don't want Potty and Weasel here."

"I don't understand why you dislike them so much."

Draco raised his hand and was about to conjure a crib when he quickly realized his mistake. Holding Devlin in one arm he reached into his pocket and brought out his wand.

With a flick of the wrist a crib materialized right in front of him. He gently placed the sleeping Devlin in the crib and pulled a blanket up to the middle of his chest. With a sigh he turned around and faced Hermione. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Suddenly I'm very tired." He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down taking off his pants.

That was when Hermione took a good look at her boyfriend. Tension and stress marred his face. She frowned as it slowly occurred to her that there was more to this than Harry and Ron. She didn't say anything as he stripped down to only his boxers.

Draco pulled back the covers and laid down on his side facing away from her. "Nox." He whispered. The lights went out in the room.

He knew Hermione was watching him and waiting for him to say something. Deep down he knew he wasn't angry at her and that he was just venting his frustration at her. Everything was coming at him much sooner than he wanted and he was tired. He needed to hold her, to know she was safe, and feel her warmth against him so he could sleep. He rolled to his other side and saw dark chocolate eyes staring right back at him.

Hermione was already lying on her side and stared at Draco. "Are you okay luv?"

"Yea." He whispered to her, but she could still see the worry etched in his eyes.

She opened her arms and he willing went into them as she pulled him close to her. She could almost feel the desperation in his actions as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. Draco tucked his face closely, right on top of the swells of her breasts, breathing in and out slowly. Hermione knew him well enough to know that he was getting his feelings under control, and preparing to close himself off.

Hermione ran her fingers softly through his hair which only caused him to press closer to her. She knew that beyond his rough exterior there was a man of deep feeling. It had been months since she met the real man that she held in her arms at this moment. Months since she realized the intelligence and love that came from him. The courage and wonder that was all him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just want to be here." He muttered.

Hermione smiled. She figured as much that he would say no. "Okay. Here is good."

* * *

Not bad with the posting huh? I dont think that it wasnt even a week ago that I posted the last chapter. Go me! Yea so this chapter had a little bit more of a Draco and Hermione romance. Now here's a question for you all? Do you think the romance is going at a good pace or _way too slow_? I just don't want to rush into it and then _bam_ all of a sudden they love each other because that is not realistic. Plus way too cliché. So let me know and review!

REVIEW!


	22. Their Own World

Chapter 22: Their Own World

* * *

It wasn't long before Draco fell asleep in her arms. Hermione still laid awake and stared into the sleeping face of Draco. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes for too long that he would disappear as fast as he had reappeared in her life.

She sat up a little ways to stare down into his peaceful features. She reached out a hand, tenderly tracing his face with her fingertips, a small smile coming to her lips.

"What are you thinking?" Draco suddenly asked his eyes still closed.

Hermione tensed in surprise, and then relaxed against him. She frowned lightly down at him. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Well I'm not so answer the question."

She frowned, but a smile soon replaced it. "Just thinking how luck I am to be with you."

"You've gone bonkers woman if you are spewing out nonsense like that." He replied as he finally opened his eyes. Seeing a look of pure contentment he cocked an eyebrow. "There has to be a better reason than that. Look at you. You're glowing like there is no tomorrow."

She kissed his lips with a small smile. "No other reason. Just happy to be here."

"Is that so? Even if it is with your boyfriend that is a righteous ass bastard?"

"Yeah." Hermione laid herself across him as she touched nose to nose with him. "Even with my righteous ass boyfriend."

Draco stared at her in amazement. "Hmmm." He pressed his lips against hers. "Crazy bird. What time is it?"

"9:13." Hermione said after she checked the clock beside her. "You didn't sleep very long. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No it wasn't you. Besides I have to—"

But he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hermione looked at Draco's now very grumpy face. She kissed his forehead and he responded by holding her tighter. "Who is it?"

"Mione it's Harry. I need Malfoy out here."

"Sorry Potter but I already told you that I don't swing that way."

Hermione rolled her eyes and she was pretty sure Harry was doing the same thing. "He'll be out there Harry."

There was nothing else said from Harry and she guessed that he had already left for downstairs.

"Now why did you have to go and say that? Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to go?" Draco asked.

"Don't make this difficult. Anyway you were saying that you had to do something?"

"Oh. Yea I have to talk to Potter."

Hermione sighed. "Yet you still went through all of that trouble to start something."

"What can I say? Just because I've changed my ways does not mean I have lost all of my evil roots."

Hermione laughed and moved off of Draco. "Come on. Let's go downstairs before we wake up Devlin."

"Fine. Fine." Draco said getting up as well.

He was about to leave when Hermione said, "You might want to change into some pants."

Draco looked to at his boxers, the only piece of clothing on his body. "I guess. Don't want Potty and the Weasel to faint in my presence."

"Of course." She said patronizingly.

Draco walked to the dresser and pulled on a pair of black sweats. He grabbed Hermione's hand and led the two out of the room. He closed the door as quietly as possible.

As they walked down the stairs they noticed the whole group had assembled on themselves on the couches. There was even an extra body in the room as well.

"Dobby?" Draco questioned as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Master Draco. Miss. Granger. Dobby is happy to see you all again."

Draco sat on the armchair and pulled Hermione on to his lap. "Hey Dobby. We're happy to see you too." Hermione said.

"So what's going on?" Draco asked.

"Dobby has a message but he said that he was strictly told that you and I had to both hear at the same time." Harry answered.

"How quaint. So what's the news Dobby?"

"Professor Dumbledore sir is needing Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. He is saying that he needs to talk to both young sirs."

Harry and Draco looked at each other immediately knowing what this was regarding. "Tell him we'll be there shortly."

Dobby nodded and bowed. "Dobby will do as Mr. Malfoy says." He snapped his fingers together and disappeared.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Draco said immediately cutting her off from saying any more.

Hermione frowned. "Well that doesn't make me suspicious at all." She said sarcastically.

She turned to Harry. "Harry?"

Harry nervously scratched his head. "Uhh...it's nothing to be worried about." He rubbed his scar unconsciously and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"It is something!"

"What?"

"You rubbed your scar!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry said nervously as his eyes darted everywhere but at her.

"You always rub your scar when something is wrong and you can't deny it!"

Draco sighed loudly. "Bloody Potter! Just had to have a nervous habit."

Ron held up his hands stopping the argument. "Whoa! Wait a minute. Harry and Malfoy are in this together? I knew it! Malfoy has corrupted Harry. Remove all sharp or explosive items from his reach immediately!"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron." Harry said.

Hermione turned to Draco. "What is going on? I don't want any lies either."

"I'll tell you later tonight." Draco said seriously.

She sighed. "Notice how I am so looking forward to this." Hermione stared into Draco's guarded eyes. "Please tell me this isn't bad." She pleaded.

"Do you want me to lie?" Without waiting for her answer he stood up making her stand as well. "Potter let's get going."

Harry nodded and let go of Sarai, who was also looking very unsure as well. He kissed her reassuringly. "I'll be back soon." He walked away before he would say anything more. However, he looked back over his shoulder and regretted it immediately.

Sarai had not move at all and continued to look at him with empty eyes. It broke Harry's heart and he instinctively started to make his way towards her when it occurred to him that he was the one hurting her. He changed directions and headed out the portrait entrance.

Draco was about to leave as well when Hermione reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "Draco…I…" She hung her head. "Just go. I'll be waiting."

He nodded and left as well. Outside Draco saw Harry leaning on the wall right next to the entrance. He shook his head. The boy wore his emotions on his sleeve. "Come on Potter.

You know very well that this wasn't going to be easy for her." He said making his way to Dumbledore's office.

"I know that! It still doesn't help any. I didn't even explain everything and look how it went." Harry said following.

"She'll understand. She knows how this works."

"I wish she didn't know. Did you see the way she looked at me! I'm such a bastard."

"You won't hear an argument from me."

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

They continued making their way through the winding staircases. "If you think this bad then you better be prepared for when you actually tell her what is happening. That girl is loud when she wants to."

Harry sighed. "I'm just hoping to leave with my balls still attached. It's not like you are going to do much better with Hermione."

"I know." Draco said honestly.

The two continued walking in silence until they were nearing Dumbledore's office. "Be careful with her Malfoy. She's already been through enough. Hell, you left her with your infant son. Then you come back only to leave again." Harry stopped as they reached the statue of the gargoyle. He turned to Draco. "Hermione is strong but she can only go so far. Her heart is probably fragile right now. This isn't going to be easy; I'm just worried that all this leaving is going to make an unwelcome impact on her."

Draco glared at him. "Thanks so much. I wasn't even thinking of that possible outcome."

"Right." Harry said snorting. "Just be patient and try to control your temper." He looked forward only to look back at Draco. "Be patient with her." He turned forward but paused.

Again he looked back at Draco. "In other words don't be yourself." He faced the statue. Once more though, Harry looked back at Draco.

"I get it already!" Draco yelled.

"I know. It's just…I don't know the password. So…how well do you remember all the names of candy?"

Draco let his head fall back and looked up at the ceiling. "Bloody grand."

"Lemon drops? Blood Pops? Bertie Bops Every Flavor Beans…" Harry continued on and on guessing names.

Draco meanwhile sat up against the wall. "Potter is a freak?" He tried.

Harry looked at him peeved. "I _really _don't think that is the password."

"It would have been one of my top choices."

"I have no doubt." Harry said flatly. Sighing he sat up against the wall as well. "I don't know how we are going to figure out the password."

"Aren't you his pet? Shouldn't you know?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head at Draco. "You really are simple minded."

"Shut the fuck up Potty."

"You're always trying to start something."

"I do not! I never do anything to instigate anything." Draco argued.

"Just this morning you did!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You tripped me!" Harry snapped.

After you stepped on my foot." Draco argued.

"It was an accident!"

"Not from my point."

"I was carrying a ton of luggage downstairs and I couldn't see. It was an accident!"

"You'd think that with those huge bifocals you'd be able to see what is right in front of you."

Harry sighed. "Why am I even talking to you?"

"As a matter of fact I'm wondering about that as well too. Why are you?"

"You never listen to anyone in your life. Why start now?" Harry continued on not paying attention to Draco, which in turn angered Draco. He pushed at Harry. "What the hell? Why'd you push me?"

Draco shrugged. "Needed a spot of violence."

"Fine. You want violence, I'll give you violence." Harry shoved right back at Draco causing Draco to fall over.

Draco stood up angrily and Harry did the same. Glaring at each other they pulled out their wands at the same time. Both tips were pointed right at each other, poised and ready for the inevitable duel. Without warning they each yelled out curses without pause.

And that is how Snape found the two. It was by his _luck _that he was passing by and heard the infallible words of curses. It came as no surprise that it was Draco and Harry who were dueling. Though in his opinion he knew it was Harry who instigated everything. The boy was nothing but trouble. He said it straight from day one.

Harry's next curse was heard. "mutatio rosa"

Draco sidestepped and dodged the curse. However with no luck for Harry the curse went straight behind Draco to hit Snape.

His hair had turned pink.

Snape stood immobilized for a second before roaring out, "Potter!"

Harry dropped his wand hand to his side and groaned. "Why does this always happen to me? Why!"

"What is going on here!" Continued Snape.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was beat by Draco. "Professor I was trying to make peace with Potter when all of a sudden he pulled his wand out. In turn I did the same for self defense. Next thing I knew he was firing out curses. I tried to reason with him but there was no getting to him."

Snape nodded his head at Draco in understanding and turned a curled lip at Harry whose jaw had literally hit the ground. "I'm not surprised about this."

"What! It's not true!" Harry argued.

"Potter! It would be wise if you kept your mouth shut!" Snape turned on his heel and faced the gargoyle. "Pumpkin Pastries." The gargoyle shifted and revealed the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. "Follow me." Snape went up further on the staircase with

Draco and Harry following.

"This is your entire fault Malfoy." Harry grumbled. "You completely lied to him!"

Draco smirked. "I'd lie any day if it got you into trouble."

They were silent the rest of the way until they were inside of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore greeted them with a smile as always. However as he looked at Snape his smile turned into an ear splitting grin. "Severus, I love the new style that you have chosen for yourself."

No one missed the dark look in Snape's eyes. "I owe it to Potter over there."

"Really? Is that so?"

"I found Draco and Potter in a duel just right now. From the information I have gathered it was started by Potter's act of immaturity."

"Hmmm. Well I think punishment is not the answer in this case. They are both leaving soon and I think it best that they enjoy their precious time with their loved ones." Dumbledore said.

"If you think that this is the best action, then of course." Snape said though everyone could tell he was far from agreeing. He waved his wand over his head and his greasy, black hair was back.

Dumbledore waved his hand and three chairs materialized in front of the desk. "Take a seat please." They all took their seats and Dumbledore picked up the bowl of lemon drops on his desk. "I'm not even going to ask you this time Severus. Not even you Mr. Malfoy for you seem to have developed you Head of House's taste for candy. Mr. Potter would you like a lemon drop?"

"Thanks Professor." Harry said as he reached for a piece of candy. He didn't miss the whisper "Suck up" from Draco. Harry glared while Draco sat in his chair looking quite innocently.

"I'm sure you aware that you two will basically be alone on these missions. I can't stress enough how important it is that only a few select people should know about where you two are going. If anyone was to find out that you two were by your selves and why, it would be grave. While on these missions you must try to conceal yourself from the wandering eyes of people."

"So stay away from civilization as much as possible right?" Draco asked.

"Exactly Mr. Malfoy. It is up to the two of you as to how far you want to conceal your selves." Snape said.

"You will be given a piece of paper letting you know where you will be headed. Depending on where you are going, the objectives will be different. Mostly your priority is to gather as much information about any Death Eater activity in the area and capture any if possible. There will be others in the Order who will be doing the same as the two of you. If you were any other students this would be completely out of the question. You two have fought and defeated Death Eaters before so you know what to expect. It is not easy and life threatening. Which is why it is vital that you two learn to depend on the other." At this Draco and Harry looked at each other disgusted. Dumbledore smiled at their actions. "Don't worry it will come to you when you least expect it. You two will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"At what time will we be leaving?" Draco asked.

"At 4:00 in the morning." At Draco and Harry's shocked faces Dumbledore quickly explained. "No one can see you leave. It has to be as secretive as possible."

Draco leaned back in his chair and rolled his shoulder that had started to throb lightly. "Will we be able to contact anyone?"

Dumbledore sighed. "If it is Hermione that you are asking about, then no. Letters and such will be too easy to detect."

"There has to be someone we can contact." Harry said unhappy with the news as well.

"There is only one person."

"Who?"

"Professor Snape." Draco's eyebrows raised and Harry let his head fall back against the chair in depression. "At certain times, in which you will be notified by him, he will meet you at a designated area. There you will rely information and learn if there is a new place that you are to investigate."

"When can we come back?" Draco asked.

"There will be times in which you can come back and see loved ones."

"But you don't know when." Draco stated sourly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy."

"What about the students here in school?"

"What about them Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"They are bound to notice that Malfoy and I are missing."

"That has already been taken care of. It will be said that each of you were given special honor because of your outstanding magical skills. That the both of you were asked to study at a special school to further enhance your skills."

"What about the Head Boy position? If I'm gone there has to be someone taking over the responsibilities. We can't leave this all to Hermione. Even then I'm not sure that is such a good idea. If you appoint someone else then he would move into the Head's Dormitories. Devlin, Sarai and even Hermione will be in danger."

"Yes, I have already to appoint someone as Head Boy in your place." Dumbledore said.

"But- -"

"I do believe that Mr. Weasely is more than qualified for this job as well."

At this Harry grinned fully and Draco, well he scowled. "I guess there is no other solution."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Excellent."

"It is quite obvious by all of his attempts that Voldemort will be attempting to fully rise back to power here. However that doesn't mean this will be the only place to be worried about. He is a powerful wizard and his reputation has traveled across all seven seas. All over the world followers are waiting for the return of their master." Snape said. "That is why it is necessary that the both of you learn and capture as many Death Eaters."

"Where are Potter and I headed to first?"

"Rome."

And so the next two hours went. Each one of them discussing step by step as to what actions were to take place. Places, dates and names were given. As they were leaving Draco said to Harry, "Potter I'll catch up later. I have one more thing to discuss with Dumbledore.

Harry shrugged and left the Headmaster's office.

When Draco turned around both Dumbledore and Snape were looking at him curiously. "Professor Dumbledore how is my mother was doing? There hasn't been any trouble has there?"

Dumbledore smiled. "No Mr. Malfoy. Your mother is in good spirits and is becoming quite healthy."

Draco nodded appreciatively at him. "Thank you."

"No problem Mr. Malfoy."

"There is one more thing though."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if it was possible that I could arrange to meet my mother before I go."

"That would be no trouble at all. I'm positive that she would enjoy seeing you again."

"There is more." Snape stated rather than ask Draco.

"Yes. I want to bring Hermione and Devlin to meet her as well."

"Want?" Snape asked.

Draco sighed. "Hermione is insisting that my mother meet them."

Snape smirked. "I see."

Draco narrowed his eyes and wished that he could wipe that knowing smirk from his godfather.

"I absolutely agree with Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said. "Be here in my office at nine in the morning and I will personally take escort all of you."

"Thank you sir. Good night professors."

* * *

It was around 10:30 when Draco arrived back at the Head's Common Room. He practically dragged himself through the portrait entrance weary with the news he had received. Ron was sprawled out on one of the couches. He could hear Sarai and Harry in her room. From the sounds of it, Harry wasn't having that much luck in explaining the news.

Hermione was nowhere to be seen and Draco figured that she was probably upstairs. He walked up the stairs quietly and into his room. Closing the door behind him quietly, he passed by Devlin in the crib. He saw Hermione already asleep on the bed, blankets pulled up to her chin. She looked so small in such a huge bed right then. Grabbing a nearby chair he pulled it right next to the bed. As he sat down on the chair, he watched over her for a few minutes, knowing that he wouldn't have that many chances soon. He treasured every moment with her. If he had a choice he would keep Hermione and Devlin locked in this room with him forever. He would have a special lock that would keep the rodents away; meaning Potter and Weasely. Sarai would be in a special room where no guy could ever reach her. Then again, the world didn't work that way. Not to mention that Hermione would kick his ass if he ever tried to do that to her.

Draco reached out and touched her cheek softly. He smiled as he tucked her loose curl behind her ear. Her hair never seemed to want to stay in place. One of the many things he cherished about her. Draco rubbed the back of her calf lightly with the back of his hand.

She roused a moment later and blinked at him with sleepy eyes. Seeing him Hermione gave a sleepy grumble and promptly closed her eyes again. He chuckled. "None of that now. Rise and shine my sleeping maiden."

"Technically I should be sleeping, seeing as how night time is when you are supposed to sleep." She was talking but her eyes still remained closed.

"Now why would you want to sleep in the night? The best parties happen in the night."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open quickly. "That life style was apart of your _old _life. If I hear a peep that you are spending all your time partying Draco Malfoy while I'm taking care of _our _son, so help me…I'll do something really bad."

Draco smirked. "I would never do such a thing."

"Already I'm suspicious." He merely smiled at her. Hermione held out her hand to him, and he readily took it, climbing into bed with her. He pulled back the comforter and sheet wrapping his body around hers. She kissed him softly before looking into his eyes smiling. "So what's the bad news?"

"What makes you think it has to be bad?" Draco asked surprised at how easily she seemed ready for such a type of news.

"I don't seem to be getting enough good news lately. So lay it on me."

Draco sighed. "Believe me when I say that I don't want to tell you this."

"It's okay I'm a big girl."

Draco took a long time before answering. "Potter and I will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Well, when will you be back?"

Draco took a deep breath. "I…I don't know."

Unwillingly tears formed behind Hermione's eyes. Keeping herself calm she looked around the room trying to process the information given to her. "Why? Why do you need to go? Why Harry too? What are you two going to be doing?"

"Missions from the Order." Draco answered gripping her hand tighter. "I can't tell you much, but Potter and I will be dealing with Death Eaters."

A horrible feeling of panic seized her heart and she felt a lurch in her gut. "Death Eaters! Are they mad!"

Draco quickly placed his hand over her mouth. "Shh! You want to say it any louder? I don't think the people on the other side of the world heard you too clear."

Hermione took his hand off her mouth. The level of emotions were visible in her eyes, but she spoke much softer. "Are you mad? They'll kill you."

"They can try, but they won't."

"You don't know that!"

"Hermione…" He tried but she pulled her hand away from his and stood from the bed.

"God! I was expecting bad news but...but not this! Do you like leaving me! If you want to be rid of me just let me know! I'm tired of you running off!"

Hermione's voice had risen once more, but this time Devlin woke up from all the commotion. Hearing his cries Hermione stopped her yelling and turned away from Draco as she bent over the crib and scooping Devlin into her arms. She soothed him softly trying to ease his cries. "Let me know if you no longer want Devlin and I to be apart of your life. I can handle it but don't do this to him. He's just a baby. You want to be ridden of your burdens, let me know and we'll be out of your way."

Draco felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, and he clenched his fists as rage roiled up inside of him. He stood up swiftly, the anger and hurt swimming around dangerously in his eyes. "Don't you dare say that again! I would never wish that! Ever!"

He said it was such emotion that Hermione actually took a step back. Devlin who started to calm down, frightened by his father's tone abruptly started up again. "You want to be with us?" She whispered.

All the anger left his body when she whispered with such hope and happiness. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought with being a mudblood and having a baby that was wanted with all these powers that we started being more of a burden. Figured you thought going out and putting yourself in danger was better than staying with us anymore."

Draco sighed and smiled. "Shorty, for a truly intelligent witch you sure are a dumb at times."

A slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Look who's talking blondie."

He took a few extra steps until he was right in front of her. "I never would want to leave you or Devlin. You two are the ones that gave me life." Devlin was still crying and Draco took him into his arms. He soothed his son, rubbing the baby's head softly.

Tears fell down Hermione's face. "Then don't go."

"I have too. If I don't then who will?"

"Somebody, just not you."

Draco chuckled. "That's not how it works shorty."

Hermione looked down disappointed. "Don't do this. Only an idiot fights when he knows he can't win."

Draco gently grasped her by the chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Don't talk like that."

"It's time to face the truth. We've been fighting for years and we still aren't any closer to winning. Everyday Voldemort's powers are growing stronger and stronger. Everyday I have to worry about Harry knowing he might die whenever this…this EVIL decides he wants to get all happy with a massive war and shed some blood! And let me tell you, he's mainly out for Harry, Devlin and your blood! Now you tell me that you two have decided to go on ahead and meet **_death_**!"

"We are not going there to die."

Hermione shook her head forlornly. "It sure looks like it to me."

"Hermione..."

"I need you to teach me anything you think will help Devlin in the future. I don't know much about how to deal with his powers. You have always been the one with more insight into it somehow." She sounded calm, but sad.

Draco looked at her not knowing what she was exactly trying to say. "Hermione I don't think he will go anywhere soon with his powers. I'll expect that he won't start showing more power until he is at least one year old. He'll pretty much stay the same as he is now for awhile."

"I'll need to know when you don't come back." Hermione was crying freely now, unable to hold in her sadness.

Draco swallowed hard, pushing the lump in his throat back down. "Hermione I know that I haven't always been here for you. I know that I can't promise you that _when_I do come back that there won't be something else that I have to leave for. I've left you yes, but I came back. I'll _always_come back to you. So don't you ever be scared that I won't be coming back for you."

"Okay." She whispered. "If you say that you will come back, then I will wait for you."

"Sorry you have to deal with such a heartless and cruel bastard." He said, in what he honestly thought was truthful.

Hermione once more had tears falling down her cheeks. She reached up and held his cheek in her palm. She caressed the skin with the tips of her fingertips. "You aren't heartless and cruel. In fact, it's because that you're not that you are having such a difficult time with this. You don't want to leave us and yet you know that you have to because there is so much good that you could do. Here I am, being the selfish one in trying to keep you here with me."

The size of her heart never ceased to amaze him. She constantly forgave and was always willing to give a piece of her heart to someone. Always seeing the good in those who didn't deserve it. "You could never be selfish."

She smiled. "Oh, but I can. I'm not going to lie. If you told me right now that you decided to stay, there would be now words to explain the amount of relief that I would feel. But I know that by doing so you would not be true to yourself. You left that life and I am not going to make you suffer through it again with me."

"Hermione…" He breathed overwhelmed by her words.

"I know that you will end up helping in saving this world. You will make it a better place for everyone." Despite her words the tears did not stop.

The end of the world couldn't stop him from holding her close and placing a kiss upon her lips. "You truly are one of the best things in my life."

Hermione smiled. "You're just saying that because you get to kiss me all the time."

Draco smirked. "True."

She looked at him in mock horror before laughing.

"Oh I have something to tell you."

Hermione groaned. "Please tell me this isn't bad news."

Draco chuckled. "No. I promise you no more for right now. I talked to Dumbledore and we arranged it so that you and Devlin can meet my mother. I know that you wanted to meet her and all so I worked it out.

Her eyes widened and soon an ear splitting grin stretched across her face. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me!" She eagerly pulled him down for another kiss. This time with a lot more enthusiasm.

When she pulled back Draco grinned. "If this is what I'm going to get every time I say we're going to meet my mother then we will definitely be seeing her more often."

Hermione blushed slightly. "What time will we be meeting her?"

"We're supposed to meet Dumbledore in his office at nine. I'm sure that he will have some protected port key waiting for us by the time we get there."

"I'm so excited, but I'm so nervous!"

"Why? It's just my mother."

"_Just _your mother? Draco this is so much more. What happens if she doesn't like me? She'll probably think I'm no good for her son."

Draco wrapped his arms around his very agitated girlfriend. "It'll be fine shorty. I know for a fact that she will love you. Believe me when I say that she has been praying since I hit puberty for me to have an intelligent, beautiful girlfriend or someone that I can keep for more than a day or two."

"I'm not surprised considering the company you kept in the past."

"They weren't all that bad." Draco defended.

"Sure buddy. Whatever you say." Hermione looked at Devlin in her arms, who stared at them wide eyed. "Oh goodness. He's completely awake now. It'll be awhile before he falls asleep again."

"He'll be asleep before we know it." Draco assured her. "Come on. I have to talk to Sarai."

Hermione groaned. "Draco you've already given her the talk about why men are evil. Not to mention the one about why men are better off castrated. Twice!"

"I _wasn't _going to talk to her about that. I want to see how she is handling the news as well." Draco said walking down the stairs. "But that reminds me I need to talk to her about why hurting men is much more fun and productive than kissing them. Let alone talking to them. Thanks shorty."

Hermione smiled wryly. "No problem."

They reached the portrait of the three blue fairies and Draco was just about to trace the swirl when Hermione gave a very distinct cough. "What?"

"Knock first Draco. She is a woman and needs her privacy."

Draco cringed. "Please don't say that again. She is still a little girl."

Hermione sighed. "Just knock Draco."

"I was going to at first but I forgot."

"You just wanted to catch her and Harry in a compromising situation so that you can have an excuse to kill him. I'm not going to let you do that."

He narrowed his eyes. "You ruin my dreams." Yet he knocked on the door and not a minute later that portrait swung to the side. Sarai stood at the entrance and when she saw that it was Draco, her eyes darkened. "I hear you're leaving."

Draco took a deep breath. "It's for the best."

"Non posso credere che stiate dicendo quello! Quando state andando mai rimanere messi?" (I cant believe that you are saying that! When are you ever going to stay put?")

"Quando questa cosa intera salta sopra." (When this whole thing blows over.)

"Potrebbe occorrere gli anni." (It could take years.)

"Allora attenderò fino a che questi anni finito. Se significasse che sareste sicuri allora attenderò." (Then I'll wait until these years are over. If it meant that you would be safe then I will wait.)

Sarai sighed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Realmente sono rovesciato con voi."(I'm really upset with you.)

"Sono sicuro." (I'm sure.)

She pulled back and smiled. "So what's up?"

"Well tomorrow morning I'm taking Hermione and Devlin to see my mother. Before I leave I just want to make sure that you are okay?"

"I'm not happy but I'll deal."

"Good. I know you would like to come but I have a feeling that you want to be with Potty on his last day before leaving you."

"That's very considerate of you Draco." Sarai said a bit surprised.

"You make it seem like I am never nice." Draco said dryly.

"The important thing is that you are getting better. Please tell Aunt Cissy that I said I lover her and I miss her."

"I will."

Smiling she kissed his cheek. "Night." She turned and the portrait was about to close when Draco held out a hand, preventing it from closing. "And I want Potter out of your room a.s.a.p. Sarai."

There was an audible sigh from inside her room.

Sarai shook her head. "Nothing gets past you does it?"

Draco smirked. "Niente." (Nothing)

Sigh let out a big sigh. "He'll be out in a minute.

Draco chuckled and let go of the portrait allowing it to close. He looked at Hermione who was staring at him. "What?"

"You're always so hard on her."

"That's your opinion but until I see a wedding ring on her finger, I will do my best to ignore it. Merlin forbid, that I will ever see a wedding ring."

Hermione laughed. "You're so tough. Thank goodness I'm not related to you."

"Me too. Otherwise it would pose a great question as to what state of mind I must be in if I am kissing a relative."

"There you go again turning everything I say upside down." She said still laughing. "I was just trying to say that you are very protective."

"I know I am, but that's not going to change any time near the future. When we have a daughter I will cut off the hand of any guy that tries to touch her. I mean it!"

It took Hermione by surprise that he was actually thinking so far into the future. She felt such happiness when he talked about the prospect of them having children together. She smiled. "My poor little daughter will have the toughest dating life ever. Not only will she have her daddy as the alpha male biting at any guy there is no doubt that you will teach Devlin here to be the same way. I wouldn't be surprised if you trained him to be your spy. Then there is Harry and Ron who are basically the same way. Sarai and I will be her only allies."

Draco smirked at the prospect. "Watch, later on she will be thanking me and telling everyone that her great daddy saved her from all men who are evil."

Hermione laughed. "Okay buddy." She looked down at Devlin in her arms surprised to see him laughing. He started kicking his legs and his arms reached upward. She followed his line of vision and felt a headache coming on. "Let's just deal with Devlin now."

"True because he will be the heartbreaker."

"Yea and the fact that he doesn't seem to understand that using his powers at times can be bad."

Draco looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Turn around and look at the ceiling."

Doing as he was instructed Draco turned and looked upwards. Not a second later he burst out laughing. "This boy is amazing!" He turned back around and scooped him up from Hermione's arms as he lightly swung the baby around in his arms. Devlin's laughter only seemed to grow.

"Draco! Don't encourage him!"

"Why not?" Draco asked as he stopped turning. "He did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong! He has Ron stuck to the top of the ceiling!"

Sure enough, Ron was all the way at the top at the ceiling snoring like nothing was out of the usual.

"I doubt he's stuck shorty. He doesn't even know what is happening. Look at the weasel. He's still sleeping that lazy arse."

Hermione shook her head taking out her wand and soon had Ron back down.

"I feel like taking a walk." She said suddenly out of the blue.

"A walk? It's almost midnight."

"I know but it will be the last night here without the other students."

"There are students here." Reminded Draco.

"I know, but there are only a few of them."

"Okay we'll go on your walk but not for long."

Hermione smiled. "It'll be short. I promise."

"We'll have to leave Devlin here. I don't want to risk the students that are here to see him."

"I'm sure that Ron will watch him." She walked over to Ron and shook him lightly. "Ron wake up."

Ron grumbled and only turned over on the couch. Hermione turned to Draco hopelessly. "It looks like he is really tired. Oh well we can always have that walk tomorrow. Besides it is late and I am getting tired." She started to walk up the stairs and Draco took this opportunity to wake Ron in his _own _way. Looking around to make sure that no one was around he lifted his right hand to a candle that was atop the mantle. He waved his hand to the left and the candle flew straight towards Ron. With a mighty clunk it hit him on the head.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled as a he fell to the floor and a painful throb started.He looked up towards Draco. "Oh. You're still here. I was hoping that you would have an _accidental _mishap."

Hermione quickly turned around as she heard Ron's shout. "Ron?"

"Would you look at that?" Draco said. "The weasel woke up all on his own. It's a miracle."

Hermione walked down the stairs looking at Draco suspiciously the entire time. As she made her way to the couches she noticed the candle on the ground. "All by himself huh?" To which Draco merely shrugged in innocence. "Oh well if he's already up I might as well ask him."

"Something the matter Mione?" Ron said picking himself up from the floor.

"Nothing, it's just that I was wondering if you could watch Devlin for me. I want to go on a walk and I want to take Draco with me."

"Another one of your walks huh?"

"You remember how much I love to take them."

"I remember being woken up at ungodly hours so that either Harry or I could go with you."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Ron laughed. "Yea. Yea." He walked over to Draco who was still holding Devlin. "Alright buddy time to be with Uncle Ron for awhile."

Once Devlin was with Ron, Hermione reached into Draco's pocket. Draco gave her a curious look and she laughed. Taking her hand out, she brought his wand out. "I know you always have it with you." She explained. She conjured some shoes for her feet, doing the same for Draco. Placing his wand back inside his pocket she held his hand in hers. "Thanks again Ron. We'll be back soon."

They were almost out of the portrait entrance when Devlin's cries were heard. The parents sighed and reluctantly turned around. Hermione reached him first and sighed when she saw his violet eyes. She took him back frowning. "I had hoped that he would get over this."

"Are you sure that he isn't doing this like every other baby does?" Ron asked.

"Nope. I wish because that would make more sense. Otherwise I would have just let him cry because he would have to get used to not having us 24/7. However when his eyes turn violet it's more that just a baby tantrum." She turned to Draco. "I don't think it's a good idea to be separated from him."

"We need to figure out what is making him so scared. We can't have him doing this forever." Draco said.

"I know, but how are we supposed to know what is going on? It's not like we can read his mind."

"True." However no one noticed that he said it with much hesitation. "I'll just take you for your walk tomorrow night. If anything he will be asleep by then."

"Hopefully." She rubbed Devlin's back. "I'm just going to head back up with him. Ron you can transfigure the couches into beds for you and Harry."

"Alright. Night Mione."

"Night. Come on, Draco let's see if we can get Devlin to fall asleep again."

"Naw, this kid is going to be up for awhile." Draco said as he picked Devlin up from Hermione and swung him lightly in the air.

"Well if you keep playing with him like that he never will." Hermione said dryly.

"Nonsense shorty. It's not playing-it's training."

"Yea I'm sure that he will gain full use of it when he starts jumping off the roofs of houses saying that he is going to fly using his arms. And when I ask him why he thinks he can fly without wings or a broom, he'll answer, 'Mummy my daddy said I could fly with my arms.' Then, after hearing that, I just might have to kill you Draco."

Draco chuckled and grabbed her hand with his. "When I think you couldn't possibly get any more dramatic, you go ahead and prove me wrong."

"It _could _happen." Hermione insisted as she was lead up the stairs and up into her room by Draco.

"Only in your world shorty." Draco replied and shut the door.

* * *

Geez even I was going crazy at how long it took me to update. I had the chapters but had no time to put them up. At the moment there are about three other chapters completed that just need to be proofread. Will I ever learn? Anyways the story continues. Draco and Harry are going on the mission, and I wonder what they will encounter? Hmmm…all I'm going to say is new characters, more drama, and secrets that are soon to be revealed. Hopefully that can keep you guys with me.

Everyone has been great. PLEASE keep up with the reviews. I need them more than oxygen.)

Mucho amor

ArgentumRosa


	23. A Moment In Time

Chapter 23: A Moment In Time

* * *

Draco woke the next morning alone surprisingly. There wasn't a single person in the bedroom with him. Hermione, it seemed, had woken up earlier than he had and had taken Devlin with her as well.

Groaning Draco rolled over and looked at the clock beside him. "Damn. Already eight in the morning already."

Draco walked out of the room and down the stairs. Just a glimpse of a curly head and he knew that Hermione was on the couch. Even though all he could see was the back of her head, he could tell that she was reading another one of her books.

As he looked to the right he saw that Hermione had set up a playpen right next to the couch. Devlin was in there, lying on his stomach playing with the toys that were scattered about. He walked until he was right behind the back of the couch and her. Carefully peering over her shoulder he saw the pages of a book and his assumptions were correct.

Swiftly he plucked the book from her hands.

Immediately Hermione whirled around and glared at Draco. "Hey! You can't go around stealing books from people! Give me back my book you lowly thief!"

Draco chuckled. "Lowly thief? Hardly. I would never stoop down to their level."

Hermione's face softened. "Oh come on Draco. Give me back my book."

Draco nonchalantly flipped through the pages. Uninterested he closed the book and checked the cover. He raised an eyebrow. "A romance novel shorty? You can do so much better."

"What? I happen to like romances." Hermione defended.

Draco walked around the couch until he was right in front of her. She had her arms crossed and stared expectantly at him. He sighed and handed her the book. Once the book was safely in her hands she rewarded him with a radiant smile. Rolling his eyes he climbed onto the couch lying on his back, while resting his head on her lap. He gazed up directly into her face and Hermione shook her head smiling resuming her reading.

Draco was quiet and still for about two minutes until he became restless once more. He reached up and toyed with her curls. However his hand effectively blocked Hermione's view at the pages.

She closed the book and placed it on the arm of the couch sighing. "Draco I can't read with you doing that."

"I'm bored shorty." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Want to do something fun?"

Hermione laughed but shook her head. "Draco I want to read."

He was immediately put down by her answer. "Fine, fine. I'll just lay here."

"Thank you." Hermione said picking up her book once more. She flipped back to her page and picked up from where she left.

Now Draco tried very hard to be still while Hermione read. He closed his eyes and tried to take a nap, but he wasn't very tired. He tried day dreaming of ways to kill Ron, but seeing the red head's face too much caused Draco some painful migraines. Next he conjured a paper and pencil to draw. He drew some very _vivid _sketches of Harry falling to his doom, but there were only so many holes he could poke into the paper before it seemed to disappear. He threw the pencil to the ground angrily.

Hermione peered down into the face of Draco's grumpy face. Sensing his distress Hermione ran her fingers threw his hair, one hand holding her book up. Her actions soothed him a little bit. Agitated Draco pressed his face into her stomach. She felt him place feather light kisses on her. Smiling and sighing at the same time she put her book down.

"Finished reading yet?" Draco mumbled still raining kisses on her.

"Yes Draco I'm done."

Draco smiled and next thing Hermione knew she was looking up into his smirking face. "Perfect." He said leaning over her.

"It's not like I could read anyway. _Someone _just had to be given attention." She teased, reaching up to brush away his curls.

He shrugged. "I was bored."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Hermione said sarcastically.

"The rest of the weirdos are coming back again." Draco said sighing.

"Who?"

"The rest of the student body is arriving today. Our days of being alone have truly ceased."

It was at this moment that Devlin spoke up. "Mmmph! Mmmm!"

Hermione smiled. "I don't think we've ever truly been alone."

Draco chuckled and kissed her, sighing happily. As minutes passed their kisses became more urgent. With a deep breath Hermione pushed him away. "What?" Draco asked a bit breathless.

"We have to stop. Devlin's here and anyone could come in and see us."

He sighed. "That's it. When I'm coming back we are getting our own place."

Hermione laughed until she looked at Draco's face. Draco stared at her unwavering. "You're kidding right?"

"I never really liked this place anyway." He said as an explanation. "The décor was lacking in many places." Though the last part was said more to himself.

Draco sighed. "Now if we take away our denial , we both know that I will be back permanently after school is over."

Hermione turned her head away. "Don't say that. You'll be here in time for graduation. Even before that!"

Draco grasped her chin gently and made her face him. "Shorty, I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

Tears spilled from Hermione's eyes as she nodded. "I know and I'll be strong."

"That's my girl." Draco said kissing her lips. "So about the manor." He said, pulling away.

"Manor!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco looked at her confused. "Of course. Where else would we live?"

"I was thinking of a house at most."

"A house!" Draco chuckled. "Don't insult me. I want things to go according to how I want it. You will be involved as well obviously. You will be lady of the Manor."

Hermione smiled up at him as she realized how happy and hopeful he was as he stared down at her. "I'm going to have a lot of rooms to decorate once we move in."

"I'll hire someone to help you. You'll have the best assistant in the world."

"Devlin would be happy there. There will be lots of space for him to grow up in. He is a baby that doesn't like to be kept cooped up."

As if agreeing to the statement Devlin let out a string of high pitched squeals. Draco looked at Hermione with a smile. "See the little guy agrees. That settles it. The moment I come back we look for a manor."

"I doubt that there are very empty manors lying around the place."

"You're right. My father owns practically every other one." Draco looked at her thoughtfully. "Well have everything built. Every room and square foot of our gardens will be exactly as you want it."

Hermione's face brightened. "You're starting to spoil me."

Draco smirked. "Ah the luxuries of having me as your boyfriend."

Hermione kissed him lightly. She ran her fingers under his shirt and lazily ran them back and forth over his muscled abs. "Hmmm. I can't wait."

"Hopefully it will be like I never left." He muttered against her lips.

"Somehow I don't think luck will be with us on that. When are you leaving again?"

"Tomorrow." Draco answered.

Hermione sighed deeply. "I was hoping that there was a different answer."

"But on a brighter note, we will be visiting my mother today."

Hermione slipped her hands out from beneath his shirt and clapped them together happily. "I know! How exciting?"

"So tell me, why is it that you are so eager to meet her? How do you know that she isn't exactly like my father?"

"Because I can feel her kindness when you talk about her."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "So you're saying that I talk like a sappy boy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking that I should not even say anything anymore." She then looked at Draco suspiciously. "She is nothing like your father right?"

Draco chuckled. "Nothing like my father shorty."

"See? I knew it. Nothing to worry about." Hermione sat up as Draco pulled himself off of her. "Come on. We have to get ready."

"Fine if you insist." Draco said, reaching out a hand to help her up as he stood up.

Hermione smiled taking his hand. "I do insist."

Twenty minutes later Draco found himself showered and fully dressed. Wearing black dress pants and a white long sleeved shirt, that he had rolled up to his elbows, he held Devlin in his arms. Devlin was dressed in a dark brown onesie and a pair of light brown overalls that went past his knees slightly. He had on a pair of brown suede baby shoes that Hermione had just recently ordered from a store. Father and son were ready to go.

He only wished that he could say the same for his girlfriend.

"So should I choose the dress or the skirt?" Hermione asked.

Draco sat at the edge of the bed, and watched her hold a dark blue dress in one hand and white skirt in the other. "You're not going to a banquet shorty. Just choose."

Hermione bit her lower lip as she looked between the two garments. She then thrust them forward at Draco. "I can't. You choose."

He sighed but nodded towards the skirt. "Now hurry up and put it on."

"But I need to find a blouse and some shoes to go with it." Hermione grabbed her wand from the nightstand and walked into her closet, placing the dress back in it s place.

Draco groaned. "I should have gone with the dress."

"I won't take long."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago." Draco said dryly. "Just put on that pink blouse of yours and those pink heels."

Hermione stuck her head out of the closet. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Thank Merlin. Now hurry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but quickly finished dressing. She pointed her wand to her hair and said the spell to make her hair wavy. She stepped out into the room and stood in front of them, giving a little twirl. "What do you think? Good or bad?"

Draco smiled. "You are one hot mum."

"I said good or bad. I didn't need a whole line." She said smiling shyly.

Draco stood up from the bed with Devlin. "Well I never saw one hotter mum in my life."

"So you don't think I need any makeup?"

"No, you're beautiful as you are." He kissed her softly. "Besides when have you been so worried about your looks?"

"Since I wanted to make a good impression on your mother."

"If you say so. Anyway are we ready to go yet?"

"Devlin's diaper bag?"

"On the bed."

"Does he have enough toys?"

Draco snorted. "This boy has more toys than this whole country."

Hermione smiled. "The baby?"

"All ready to go." Draco tapped Devlin's nose gently. Devlin grabbed a hold of Draco's finger and stuck it in his mouth. Draco looked at his son curiously. "Hey shorty, take a look in his mouth will you?"

"Is something wrong?" She said, already opening Devlin's mouth slightly. "I don't see anything. What did you…oh!"

"See it?"

"Aww my baby is getting his first tooth!" Hermione cooed over Devlin. For sure enough, there were the little white showings of his first tooth on his lower gums.

Draco grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over the shoulder Devlin wasn't laying against. He grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand with his free one. "Not that I'm not excited about this but we really need to head up to Dumbledore's office."

"I know. I know." Hermione said they walked down the stairs. "But I can't believe that he's growing up so fast."

"Trust me. There will be plenty of other firsts that you will go through with him." Draco said leading them down the corridor.

Hermione nodded, sighing happily.

* * *

The family ended up arriving five minutes late with Hermione constantly apologizing to Dumbledore. A few minutes later they all arrived at Grimmuald's Place.

"I will be back for you at three. The students will be arriving at four and I don't want them to have a chance to see Devlin. Your mother should be in the living room. Enjoy your visit."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said.

Dumbledore nodded and was gone in an instant.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Ready?"

"Absolutely."

Holding her hand he walked towards the living room. "Mother? Mother, are you here?"

"Draco?" They stepped into the living room to find Narcissa sitting on one of the armchairs. She stood up smiling seeing the group and walked over to them. "Oh Draco!" Embracing him warmly she smiled even brighter at him. "Oh my little dragon. I have missed you so much."

"Missed you too mum. You look positively radiant." He truly meant it as well. She was dressed in a fine black dress, that fell to the ground. Gone was the sickly, pasty color skin. Her eyes were shining and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile so long. She was glowing beautifully.

Narcissa laughed. "You embarrass me."

"Mum there are two people that I would like you to meet." He held Devlin a little higher in his arms. "This is your grandson, Devlin."

Narcissa clapped her hands in delightful. "He's so beautiful! Aww and look at those cheeks!" She tickled his tummy and laughed as he laughed. "Draco he is absolutely wonderful."

"Yes he is." He held up his hand that held Hermione's. "This is Hermione Granger."

She smiled looking at Draco. "You didn't tell me that she was so beautiful. Shame on you, Draco." Turning to Hermione she embraced her and kissed each cheek. "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear."

"Thank you Mrs…" Hermione hesitated unsure what to call her.

"Narcissa is just fine."

"Okay. I myself am very happy to meet you at last. I've heard many wonderful things about you from Draco."

"I hope that he has been treating you well."

Hermione smiled at Draco. "The very best."

Narcissa smiled knowing seeing the looks between the couple. "Let's have a seat." Seeing the baby, she cooed once more at Devlin. "I simply must hold him."

"Of course mother." Draco handed her Devlin before sitting on the couch with Devlin.

Devlin immediately curled happily in her embrace. "So adorable. How old is he?"

"Six months. Seven months on the nineteenth." Hermione answered.

"It's amazing how much he looks like you Draco. Practically identical to the way you looked at this age."

"The kid is blessed with good looks."

Narcissa and Hermione laughed at his comment. It seemed that he would never change.

"How is school going for the both of you?"

"Boring." Draco answered.

Hermione glared at him. "No. School is wonderful. I can't wait for classes to start up tomorrow."

"If you hadn't noticed by now mother, Hermione here, lives for school."

Narcissa smiled at Hermione. "You must be extremely intelligent."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to say…" Hermione started, but was cut off by Draco.

"The smartest witch in the school. She's Head Girl." Draco said proudly.

Hermione's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"That is a great accomplishment." Narcissa said.

"Thank you."

"So when are you to be wedded?" Narcissa asked in innocence.

There was a deafening silence before Draco started a coughing fit. "Wh..wha :cough: wha..:cough:"

Hermione looked at him worriedly and patted him gently on his back. "I'll go get some water." She left and returned within seconds with a glass of water. "Here luv."

Draco took a sip of water. When he recovered he looked at his mother abashed. "Mother!"

Narcissa looked at him confused, but in a poised manner. "What? I don't understand. What is the matter?"

Draco seemed to lose his use of speech and Hermione gazed at sympathetically. She reached for his hand and held it between her hands. "Narcissa we are not going to be married."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I haven't asked her!" Draco said, speech fully back. "I mean…marriage!"

"So there are no future plans?" Narcissa continued unfazed.

Hermione smiled. "Well we are planning on getting a place of our own sometime after school ends."

Narcissa looked at Draco horrified. "Draco! How can you ask a woman to move in with you, if you aren't married? You're not even engaged."

"It's not the fourteenth century mother." Draco said dryly. "Sometimes I wonder what is going on through your head.

"Oh Draco, stop. She's merely asking questions. We are in a different situation from most." Hermione said. "Don't worry Narcissa, I'm not offended in a way."

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked.

"Positive." Hermione answered.

"Well I'm offended!" Draco said with a raised hand in the air.

"Oh nonsense son."

Draco smiled wryly. "Your concern is touching mother."

Narcissa dismissed him with a wave. "Hermione, tell me, is Draco behaving himself at school?"

"I'm not two." Draco grumbled.

His mother gave him a pointed look. "That may be true, but we all know how you're like at times."

Hermione laughed. "Yes. Like the constant need of attention you need." Draco groaned and Hermione kissed him on his cheek. "I can't count the number of times that I would be studying or reading and he would come bursting in the room demanding I do something more productive. He finally passed out on the bed, but only after aggravating me for hours."

Narcissa laughed. "He was always a persistent distraction."

"Well he certainly never lets you forget he is there."

"Thank you for talking about me like I am not here." Draco grumbled.

"Calm down luv. We're only teasing." Hermione said soothingly. She slipped her hands away from his and wrapped her arms around him. She giggled as Draco continued grumbling.

Narcissa smiled at the couple. "So tell me about how you two came to be."

Hermione smiled. "Well in the beginning Draco was being a prat as always."

"Shorty! How can you say such a thing?" He turned to his mother. "The truth is, Hermione here, fell for me the moment she saw me. Who could blame her? It is me we are talking about."

The room was filled with laughter and smiles.

Lunch came and went by quickly. Devlin was in Hermione's arms, when she crinkled up her nose. "Someone needs a change." She looked at Draco expectedly.

Draco sighed and stood. "Please by all means, let me."

Hermione smiled at him cheekily as Draco lifted Devlin from her arms. "The diaper bag is upstairs. First room on the right." She continued gazing at him even after he had disappeared from view.

"You love him."

Hermione was jolted back into reality. "Pardon me?"

Narcissa smiled knowingly. "Draco. You love him."

Hermione adverted her eyes to the ground shyly. "Oh I don't know about that. I care about him deeply."

"He loves you."

"Oh no! No, no. no." Hermione said speaking rapidly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm me! Draco is Draco!"

Narcissa laughed warmly. "I would hope that you were because then I'm afraid I would have to alert the Order about this."

Hermione blushed. "I just mean that I don't think he does. He shuts me out a lot. He hides many things from me. Sometimes he will talk to me and I just know. He might have feelings but there are not love for me. They are just feelings."

"Don't let his actions deter you. He speaks from his pain." Narcissa said.

Hermione gave her a sad look. "I fear there is too much for him to open up his heart completely."

"He already has. I can see it when he looks at you. I see it when he looks at Devlin. Give it time."

It was then that Draco was making his way back down with Devlin. "We have one clean, refreshed baby."

Narcissa could see the look of sadness disappear form Hermione's face as soon as Draco came back into the living room. A look of true happiness came over her face. "Yay! Daddy saves the day as usual."

"Damn right I do." Draco smirked sitting down with Devlin in his lap.

"What will you two be up to, when you go back to school?"

"The usual." Draco replied.

Hermione turned to him confused. "The usual? I hardly think going Merlin knows where is…" But Hermione stopped halfway noticing the look on Draco's face. "You didn't tell her! Draco!"

"Tell me what?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione stood up and took Devlin from Draco. "I think I'll head upstairs for awhile. I believe you should have this conversation with your mother alone. Let me know when you're done."

Hermione left upstairs and Draco was left with his questioning mother. "Well Draco? What is going on?"

Draco sighed. There was no easy way that he could tell his mother about the mission he was going on. "I'm not going back to school mother."

"Draco! Why not? Your education is important."

"There are more important things to deal with."

"Like."

"I can't tell you much."

"Then tell me as much as you can."

Draco told her of what Harry and himself had to do. Telling only what was needed, trying not to worry his mother that much.

Narcissa smiled sadly with tears in her eyes. "My little dragon."

Draco got up and kneeled before her. "Don't cry mother. Everything will be fine."

"I hate that you always seem to be surrounded by danger. Can you not rest peacefully?"

"I do. Every time I see you happy I rest a bit easier. When I put my son to sleep I sleep easier. Every time I hold Hermione and she smiles at me, I sleep easier."

"Promise me you will be careful."

"Always."

Narcissa sighed. "Now go get your girlfriend and your son."

Dumbledore arrived not much later and soon the family had to leave. Hermione hugged Narcissa good bye with a promise to visit again soon. Narcissa hugged her grandson one last time before sadly handing him back to the mother. Hermione sensing that Draco and his mother needed another moment alone, stood by Dumbledore in the hall.

Draco embraced his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Narcissa was crying once more. "I'm going to miss you my son. Now you take care of Hermione and Devlin. Oh and behave with Harry. I hear you two are always getting into fights with each other."

"Mum. Then I'll be bored with nothing to do." Complained Draco.

Narcissa laughed. "Why don't you try talking to him as a friend?"

"Ugh! You sound like Hermione."

"The girl is very smart."

Draco left with a final hug and soon he was back in Hogwarts with Hermione and Devlin.

* * *

Hermione was upstairs in Devlin's room putting the baby down for a nap after the visit with Narcissa, while Draco was lounging on the armchair downstairs when Harry, Ron and Sarai came in through the portrait.

"Hey Draco!" Sarai greeted with a hug.

"Hi princess. Having a good time?"

"The best. I'll be back in five minutes or so. I need to get something from my room."

When she left Draco turned to Harry and Ron who now occupied the other couch. "Merlin how I hate you two."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "You know all this hostility from you can't be good for Devlin."

"Seeing your face all the time can't be good for my son." Draco retorted automatically.

"Whatever Malfoy."

"I'm trusting you updated Weasley here on everything."

"Yea."

Draco focused on Ron. "Blaise and Pansy will be here anytime you need help. Don't hesitate to ask them. I've talked to them already and they know what to do. You will be moving in here immediately." He said. "You'll be moving into Devlin's room. Knowing Hermione, she will move all his stuff into our room. She will want to have him by her side every second possible when I am gone."

"I'll watch over them Malfoy." Ron said.

"Good. Now I need to ask you something about Devlin."

"Is he alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nothing out of the usual. I want to figure out what has been making Devlin so uneasy."

"What do you mean uneasy?" Ron asked.

"How about the fact that he cant be more than an arm's length away from Hermione or myself?"

"Oh that." Ron said nodding. "Well I guess the little guy loves you two too much."

"Don't be naïve Weasel. I know the two of you know something. You most likely didn't tell Hermione because you don't want to hurt her or have her panicked and such. However I'm asking now and I'm pretty sure that you don't mind making me cry."

"We don't know anything Malfoy." Harry said calmly.

"Don't lie to me Potter! I need to-" He stopped mid-sentence trying to go about this in the best way. Draco sighed. "Look I know we don't exactly get along here and that's just fine with me. If we were actually friends I just might kill myself. The thing is, that this isn't about you two or myself. It's about Devlin. Even Hermione is tied into this. Devlin showed you something and I need to know what that is. I need to be prepared for what might happen to him."

"Malfoy it's just that-" Harry started.

"I don't need you to make it into a fairytale for me Potter. Just tell me the truth." Draco finished

Harry and Ron looked at each other before Ron sighed loudly. He leaned back on the couch stretching his arms behind him. "Tell him Harry. He's eager to hear his end so go on ahead."

Harry turned to Draco who was patiently waiting for him to speak. He, unlike Ron, leaned forward in his seat. Folding his hands in front of him he said, "It was the first night that we arrived at Mione's house. I had Devlin with me and next thing I knew he was showing me the dungeon." He paused. "Your dungeon."

Harry and Ron watched as Draco's eyes narrowed in realization. "So you saw my father and I. Go on."

However Harry couldn't go on. "Malfoy I saw what he did. What he's doing isn't right and you should-"

"I don't want your sympathies." Draco said eerily calm. "Go on." He ordered.

Harry nodded, knowing better than to push the subject. "Afterwards we were in this tower."

"What tower?" Draco asked.

"Don't know. It's not one that I recognized. Voldemort was immediately the first thing I saw. He's growing in power and seeing him proved that. He was different. Different, as in the fact, that our chances of defeating him are getting slimmer and slimmer."

"Nothing unexpected." Draco commented.

"Then we were in a room much larger than the tower. Every Death Eater possible was there. Dumbledore was right. His followers are in every corner of the world and the ones that were alive were right in that room at that moment. Believe me when I say that we have our work cut out for us."

"Work is never easy. Only means that we have to destroy more."

"Anyways in that room they were surrounding all of us. Voldemort was right in the middle with us all."

"Who is us?"

"Me, you, Ron, Hermione, Sarai, and Devlin. Not to mention our favorite buddy Voldemort."

"Bloody hell." Draco took a good look at Harry and noticed that he seemed more agitated than when he had begun talking about the other stuff. "Spill it Potter. Already know this can't end good."

Harry sighed. "While we were in that circle your father appeared beside Voldemort. He-well- your father that is-he-he killed her."

"Who?" Asked Draco, eyes narrowing to mere slits.

Harry looked directly into Draco's eyes. "Hermione."

Draco's jaw clenched tightly. "How?"

"I don't know Malfoy. He just did."

"That's not an acceptable answer. We need to know how to prevent that and we can't do that if you don't know how he killed her!" Draco said his voice rising with every word.

"Malfoy calm down." Ron said. "Just listen to what Harry has to say."

"Get on with it Potter." He said gruffly.

Harry took a deep breath before talking again. "Needless to say you didn't handle her death to well."

Draco snorted, but said nothing.

"The next part is fuzzy. It went by so fast in the next few seconds. The room was suddenly filled with this silver bright light. Every Death Eater fell to the ground dead. By some miracle Hermione was alive again."

A heavy weight was lifted from Draco's shoulders. "Well why didn't you just say that? Fuck! You had me stressed out here thinking she was dying. Bloody cruel joke if you ask me." He had expected some retort from Harry or Ron but only received hollow eyes.

"What? There's more?"

"It was you."

"What about me?"

"You died." Harry said bluntly, seeing no sense in drawing it out.

Draco looked at Harry not blinking. "Hermione lives though?"

"From what I saw."

Draco leaned back against the sofa and smirked. "I can't believe he let himself get all worked up about." He saw that Harry and Ron were looking at him as if at this exact moment he would drop dead. "I'm not scared of what will happen to me. Death doesn't exactly scare me. There are far worse things that could happen. Just wished that I would have been able to have a little more time with them. I know there are things you just can't have."

"Malfoy you don't need to put on some act." Harry said solemnly.

"I'm not putting on an act. I'm okay with dying as long as Hermione, Devlin and Sarai are more than fine."

"Fuck it Malfoy! You just hear that you're going to die and that's it! Why don't you try and work with us so that we can find a way to find another way?" Ron said in rage.

Draco looked at Ron emotionless. "No. This is the way and that's it."

"Ron's right Malfoy. There could be other options. Those three need you more than you realize."

"I don't see how there could be. Frankly, I don't care that much for looking for another option. I don't want to spend the rest of my time with them worrying about finding a loophole. Looking for a lost hope. I won't have it." He smirked looking at the two who were torn between emotions. "Look at the bright side. Now I can haunt you two whenever I want afterwards. I will too if I find out that you are not taking care of them rightfully." He moved past them to the stairs with another smirk.

Before he climbed the stairs he turned to the two on the couch. "I won't tell either of them of this conversation. I'll just tell Hermione that you saw Voldemort and his flunkies. That's all. Nothing too serious but it spooked Devlin. I respect that you didn't tell Hermione or Sarai. For that I am grateful. For as long as I am living I won't have Hermione or Sarai hurt in any way. And my son will live to see what life really is." With those final words he ascended up the stairs into his room, leaving Harry and Ron with more questions than ever.

* * *

Draco came back into their room after picking Devlin up from his nap. He saw Hermione sitting Indian-style on the bed waiting for them excitedly.

"Gimme! I miss my baby." She cooed and baby talked as soon as Devlin was in her arms.

"He hasn't changed much within the short time I was gone." Draco said amused. He laid on the bed smiling, his hands folded behind his head.

"But I miss him terribly when he is away from me."

"What are you going to do when he goes off to Hogwarts?"

"Die." Hermione said laughing. "Then again I'll have you to revive me." She didn't notice that Draco's smile faltered slightly.

"Always luv."

"He'll be away for so long, but I will have his butt back home for every holiday. I mean _every _holiday. He'll have another thing coming if he thinks he will be going with his friends for Christmas or Thanksgiving."

"He wouldn't dare break his poor mother's heart."

Hermione smiled at Devlin. "Never. Never."

"What house do you think he will be in?"

"Definitely Gryffindor." Hermione replied automatically.

Draco barked out a laugh. "I don't think so shorty. He's a Malfoy. He's a Slytherin all the way."

"My son is not growing up to be in an evil house. Do you know what kind of students are in that house? Evil little girls and boys that are always up to no good."

Draco looked at her pointedly. "I am in Slytherin." He said dryly.

Hermione wave it off-handedly. "This, that. Up until a little while you were exactly as I had mentioned. You are an exception."

"Well what about Blaise?"

"Blaise is Blaise. He's different. Always has been different. He has that silent, handsome strong persona."

"Handsome? Well, well seems your mystery lover is known."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not going to lie he is good looking. Not to mention intelligent." She smiled seeing Draco's face of pure annoyance. "Don't make a big deal about it. It's something I just happened to notice."

"You're right it is nothing. Or it will be when I kill him."

She continued laughing at his seriousness. "Don't be ridiculous Draco."

"You think I'm joking?"

"Okay Mr. Neanderthal, go beat up the neighbor with your club." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Damn right. Have to protect my woman and all. Duty and all."

"Well don't forget about the little cub." She said placing Devlin on his stomach. Draco automatically curled a protective arm around him.

"Never. Speaking of, I talked to Potter and Weasely to see if they knew anything about why Devlin's been so attached."

"What did they say?"

It turned out to be no worse than what we thought. He just saw Voldemort and was sort of freaked out by it."

"That's it? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Draco said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Draco let out a small "ooff" as Hermione jumped on him, arms wrapping around her. "Give me a little warning next time shorty. Maybe I might be able to spare some of my organs from internal bleeding."

She had just come back from laying Devlin down to sleep for the night.

"Please, you're telling me all the time how macho you are. Take the pain buddy." Hermione felt the vibrations of Draco's laughter against her. She snuggled her cheek closer against his chest. "Mmm. My own Draco-sized pillow. Hermione like very much."

"Comfortable enough?"

"Very comfy."

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Then I'm doing my job right."

"Visiting your mother was nice."

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much I missed her till I saw her." Draco admitted.

"I feel like we should be doing something more than just lying here. I mean it's your last night here with us. Shouldn't we do something? There's so much and so little time. Or maybe I'm not making any sense at all. Just ignore me."

He just wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Don't worry shorty. Everything will be okay."

She sighed. "No. No it wont. You're leaving and nothing can be made okay from that."

"We'll get through this. I promise you that."

"Everyday that you are gone it will feel like…like death." Hermione whispered truthfully. "You're so much apart of me now that I don't know what to think when you're gone. I feel so lost."

"I'll always find you. Nothing would stop me from coming back to you. Nothing." He sensed her crying long before her hot tears fell on him. "Shhh, shorty. I got you. You're my everything and I will never let go. Never."

It was at his truest confession that Hermione made up her mind. She pulled back from his embrace, now sitting on top of his lap. Gazing into his eyes, she smiled softly.

She only wore one of his shirts as pajamas, the fabric stopping mid-thigh. Her curly hair fell in waves against her back. Draco could only watch in awe as she pulled his shirt over her head, leaving her completely bare except for the delicate panties she wore. Her eyes glistened from her tears and he reached a hand to caress her cheek. He needed to feel her to know if this vision of beauty was really before him. That it wasn't some dream that could be taken away from him at any second, leaving him in shattered pieces.

She took his hand holding her cheek and guided it to rest against her naked breast.

"Hermione." He breathed. He couldn't count the number of times he had dreamed, the number of time he had prayed for this moment with her.

"Please let me be with you."

He could not believe what he was hearing. She was asking him for permission to be with him, when it should have been the other way around. It should have been him begging her to grace him with her body.

His other arm wrapped around her waist, his hand on her lower back easing her body against his bare chest. His lips an inch away from hers he asked, "No. Let me be with you."

Tears fell down her face as she nodded at him. He cupped her cheek gently once more and brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes. Not a breath later and his lips were moving softly over hers. Her mouth opened against his and he slid his tongue between them. His raised his hand higher, allowing it to tangle in her hair, holding her securely against him.

Her nails scraped gently against his skin and he moaned at the sensation she created in him. Flipping them over, he slid in to lay between her legs easily. His mouth slowly made a small trail down her body and Hermione arched her back at his touch. He forced himself to pull away from her and marveling at the picture she made. Resting his forehead against hers, he could feel her frantic breathing pushing against him. Her body burned against his and he reveled in her flushed look.

He dipped his head low and let his tongue glide across the swells of her breast. He was completely lost in her taste that he almost missed her whispered words.

Hermione felt his body stiffen against hers and only held him closer. Moments later he pressed his lips against her flesh and she could feel the slight tremor running through his body at her words. He raised his head and she practically cried at the emotions she saw swimming in his eyes.

"Hermione…I..I…"

She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Shh." she said softly. "You don't have to say anything."

His lips sought hers and found them, kissing her carefully, seeking reassurance more than anything else. Reassurance was exactly she gave him and so much more.

He would never forget the night she held him in her arms. The night she had given her body to him. The moment his name had left her lips. The night she accepted him completely in her heart. He would never forget the night she whispered the words that kept the unknown demons from haunting his mind.

The night she whispered, _I love you, Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Draco woke in the wee hours of the morning, before dawn was to make her appearance. Hermione lay in his arms, legs entwined with his and an arm draped across his chest. He gently brushed the curls away that covered her face. She sighed in her sleep and pressed her body closer to his. Slowly he pushed away from her body and rose from the bed.

Hermione unconsciously whimpered in her sleep from the loss of his touch and Draco placed a kiss on her lips. Pulling the comforter around her completely, he walked over to the dresser grabbing a pair of sweats before slipping them on.

As quietly as he could he left the room and closed the door. In the hall he leaned over the railing slightly, finding Sarai wrapped around Harry on the couch, a blanket draped over them. He sighed and shook his head, yet said nothing.

Walking down the stairs, he silently made his way over to the sleeping couple whispering Harry's name.

Harry woke moments later and looked up at Draco groggily. "Draco?"

"Shh." He said pointing to Sarai.

Harry nodded and started untangling himself from Sarai. Draco was already heading back up the stairs, when he heard Harry. He turned to see that he was pulling the blanket around Sarai securely. "What time do we have to be in Dumbledore's office."

"Three forty-five. It's three right now. Shower and be ready in time. Is Sarai going to be heading with us?"

"Yea." Harry answered. "Hermione is coming right?"

"She would kill me if I didn't let her." Draco continued to his room and silently slipped back in. He was glad to see that Hermione was still sleeping soundly, curled around the blankets. He moved into the bathroom to take a shower. Not more than ten minutes later he came back into the room. He dressed in casual black pants and a dark blue shirt. Grabbing a pair of socks and his shoes, he sat on the edge of the bed.

He had just finished putting on his last shoe when he felt Hermione shifting around on the bed. Soon he could feel her pressed against his back as her arms wrapped around his waist. "Shorty you should be sleeping."

His answer was a light kiss to his neck and a murmured, "Missed you too much."

Smirking Draco turned to look her in the face and pulled her bare body into his lap. "You are simply amazing." He said before capturing her in a breathtaking kiss. His hands slid down the sides of her body until they rested on her hips.

Hermione smiled as she pulled back. "I love you."

Draco gave her a simple kiss. "I know." He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to his chest. She tucked her head under his jaw, snuggling into him. His cheek rested on the top of her head, breathing in her scent. He let himself stay in her embrace for awhile before standing up with her and setting her back down on the bed. "I need to get my bags downstairs and I'll be back up."

He noticed immediately that her mood seemed to go down. Sighing he grabbed his broom and packed bags by the door and went into the hall. He saw that Harry was placing his broom and bags by the door as well. Once downstairs, he smiles as he saw that Sarai was still sleeping. He placed his bags next to Harry's.

Standing back up he saw Harry looking back at him seriously and sighed. "Wake her up. She'll want to spend these last minutes with you."

Harry eyes widened in surprise before he gave Draco a true genuine smile. Nodding his thanks Harry went back to the couch.

Draco shook his head wondering what in hell had possessed him to do that. Soon he found himself back in his room. Hermione was sitting at the edge of the bed, barely slipping his shirt over her head. She was already dressed in sweat pants and was putting on her shoes. He quietly went to kneel before her and laid his head on her lap. He felt her hands on his head, fingers threading through his hair as she placed a kiss atop his head. He didn't know what to say and instead opted for taking her hands in his, raising regretful eyes to hers. She looked back at him with sorrow, understanding and love.

He stood up pulling her to him. Picking up her coat that was on the bed, he silently slipped it on her before leading them out of the room and across the hall into Devlin's room. They went in quietly and moved towards the crib in the room. Draco held Hermione in front of him as they observed the tiny baby breathing softly in his sleep. Minutes later Draco bent down and picked up his son. Devlin didn't wake, only shifting in his father's arms.

Draco held the baby securely against him, soaking up these last few precious moments with his son. Brushing the soft, fine hair he kissed Devlin on his forehead. He sighed take in breaths of his son's scent, forever trying to burn it in his memory.

"I'll get his coat and things." He heard Hermione whisper.

While she rummaged through drawers gathering Devlin's things, Draco whispered to his son, "One last gift from your daddy Devlin." He tried to hide the baby in his embrace as much as he could as he placed a hand on Devlin's head. "Obliviscor."

There was a small, unnoticeable silver flash. "There." Draco continued in a whisper. "No more haunting thoughts for you my son."

Hermione now came back to them with Devlin's jacket, beanie, gloves and shoes. She quietly and carefully put them on the sleeping baby. As she finished putting the beanie on his head, she sighed. "He's going to miss you so much. He doesn't like it when you are away."

"I know shorty. I know." He grabbed a blanket from within the crib and placed it over Devlin's sleeping form. Taking Hermione's hand in his, he lead them into the hallway and down the stairs.

Ron had been woken up and was quietly watching the couple across from him.

Sarai was sitting solemnly on the couch with Harry, theirs hands laced together, her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were shining with tears as well and Hermione's heart reached out for her, knowing exactly what she was feeling.

"We need to get going." Harry announced, breaking the silence. He stood up with Sarai, their hands never breaking.

"Yea." Agreed Draco.

"Man this isn't going to be easy." Ron said standing as well.

Ignoring the truth in Ron's words, Draco said, "Potter shrink our luggage down."

Pulling out his wand, Harry did as he was told. He gave Hermione Draco's shrunken luggage. She looked at him confused as Harry placed his own shrunken luggage in his own pockets. "Figured Draco would rather have his girlfriend's hands place them in his pockets than my own."

Draco smirked. "Smart move Potter."

"Men." grumbled Hermione with a wry smile, as she placed her boyfriend's luggage in his pocket.

They all stood looking at each other until Sarai spoke up for the first time. "Is that it then?"

"Wait! I forgot something I wanted to give the both of you." Hermione said. "Give me a couple of seconds." That said she rushed back up the stairs and backing into her room. True enough she came back less than a minute later.

"Pictures?" Draco asked seeing the photographs she held in her hands.

"Yup. That way you can remember us back here." Walking to Harry she placed three pictures in his hand.

Harry smiled as he looked at them. There was one of Ron, Hermione and himself. The three of them were laughing as Hermione was squished in the middle of a Ron and Harry sandwich-hug. There was one of him, with an arm wrapped around Sarai as they smiled for the camera. Oh and of course, there was one of him holding Devlin in his arms. "Thanks Mione."

"Just a little something from me to you." She took the few steps to Draco. "These luv, are for you." She placed the same number of pictures she had given Harry. There was one of Sarai jumping on his back laughing as he struggled not to drop them both to the floor, with a smile on his face. The next one was of him holding Devlin in his arms, his son dressed in the quidditch outfit they had bought him in the beginning. Hermione was ticking and cooing at Devlin the entire time as Draco smiled at them both. The last one was of Hermione and himself. He had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close with Hermione resting her hands on his chest. The two were gazing at each other with smiles completely unaware of the picture being taken.

Simply a moment within time.

Draco gazed at Hermione, no words being able to form. She smiled standing on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss. "I know."

"You know everything huh?"

She grinned cheekily. "Duh."

"Let's go." Harry interrupted grabbing his broom with one hand, the other holding Sarai's.

"I'll help you out this one time only Malfoy and carry your broom for you. Seeing as how your hands will be full." Ron offered, picking up the said broom in his hand.

Draco gazed at the his son he held in one arm and at the hand holding Hermione's. "Uh, thanks Weasely."

Draco and Harry took a last glance around the room before heading out through the portrait with everyone else. Arriving at Dumbledore's office, they found the headmaster and Snape already waiting in the office. Seconds later they were wordlessly being lead out to the open grounds in front of the school.

Draco instinctively tucked the blanket tighter around Devlin, keeping the cold winds from him. He felt Hermione shiver against him and pulled her closer to his body. Dumbledore had finally stopped walking and faced the group with a grim look, the twinkling in his eyes completely gone.

It was time.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, and the boys nodded to him.

Sarai immediately let out a cry, sobbing as Harry held her. You could see the repressed tremors running through him as well, as he let his broom drop to snow covered ground uncaringly.

Hermione felt her heart breaking merely at the sight of the two of them. She sighed looking up into grey eyes. With a small smile, Draco lifted the blanket that covered Devlin and took one last look at his sleeping son. Placed one last kiss on his son's temple. He turned to Ron beside him and stepped back from Hermione. "Weasely, um...could you-"

Ron stepped closer and took Devlin from his arms. He stared at Draco contemplating before sticking out a hand towards him. "Take care Malfoy."

Malfoy nodded and shook the offered hand. "You too." Releasing his hand he sensed Hermione's distress and came close, his presence a welcome comfort.

Reaching for his hand she ran the pads of her fingers over the back of his hand. Draco looked down into the beautiful face of his girlfriend. Her trembling lips were barely pressed against his before she started crying softly. Her head dropped to rest against his chest. Draco could do nothing but hold her. "I don't know what to say shorty." He whispered.

"I'm not going to ask you to stay. I know in my heart that if something was to happen…"

"I'll be back in a breath."

Hermione smiled, despite the tears falling from her eyes. "No matter how far…"

"I'll be here." Draco vowed.

"You'll be here." She turned her head at Harry's voice, as he reassured Sarai that everything was going to be fine. Turning to Draco she said, "Let me say goodbye to Harry."

Draco nodded and watched as she left his embrace walking towards Harry. He saw Sarai lift her tear stained face at Hermione and then glance at him before running towards him. He caught her easily in his embrace as he felt her tears against his chest. "Shhh princess. Don't cry. Shh."

Sarai tightened her hold on him. "Draco! What am I going to do?"

He grasped her chin in one hand forcing her to look at him. "You're going to be strong and get through the time. I know you will. I want you to listen to Hermione and Weasely at all times. You need to be strong for Hermione and Devlin. They will need you. Pansy and Blaise will be there for you as well. Don't ever be without anyone. You understand?"

Sarai nodded, the tears staining her cheeks. "I love you Draco."

Draco hugged her tightly. "Love you too princess. Now go back to that dim-witted boyfriend of yours."

Sarai smiled despite the situation and reluctantly stepped back from his embrace.

Meanwhile Hermione was wrapped up in Harry's arms. There were no passing of words, for there was simply too much too say. Ron stepped in front of them sighing. "I can't believe that after all these years, the trio is finally going to be apart."

"Oh Ron. Don't say that!" Harry said.

"You're so insensitive." Hermione accused.

"Heard this all before." Ron sighed and looked Harry. "Mate, just try not to get yourself killed."

Harry smiled wryly. "Keeping the earth safe. That's my job."

"No, it's not." Hermione stated. Harry looked down at her and gave a pointed look. "Well, there's more than just that. We want you back -all in one piece too- as soon as possible. We love you but if I hear you do anything stupid out there, I'll hex you into oblivion."

"I wouldn't doubt her." Ron said smiling.

"Never. It'll be like committing a sin."

Hermione sighed and silence took over the group again. The Ron held out his hand, shaking Harry's before pulling him in for a hug, mindful of Devlin in his arms. "Be safe Harry."

"I will. Bye Ron." Harry said sadly, stepping away from Ron. He placed a kiss on the cloth-covered head of Devlin's "Bye Devlin."

"Bye Harry." Ron said, sounding just as grim.

Harry looked down at the girl in his arms. "And what to say to you Mione?"

"How about starting with, 'I love you Mione and I'll miss you.'?"

Harry smiled. "I love you Mione and I'll miss you." He noticed that her eyes had started welling up with tears. "Don't cry Mione."

"I can't help it. I'm going to miss you terribly. Plus I seem to be doing a lot of crying lately." She straitened up and tucked in Harry's collar closer to him. "Now don't talk to strangers and stay with Draco at all time. Try not to fight too much okay?"

Harry laughed. "I'll try." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Bye Mione."

"Bye Harry." She released her hold on him and went back to Draco, passing Sarai on the way.

Seeing Draco standing by himself in the snow Hermione was overcome with emotion. She felt the tiny pin-pricks of tears once more. Rushing in to his arms she felt at home as his arms wrapped around her.

There was a distinctive cough behind them. "I'm sorry but you must go now." Dumbledore said.

Hermione turned wide fearful eyes to Draco. The tears falling faster than ever. "No! It's not enough time! It's not enough time!"

"Shhh shorty." Draco kissed away her tears. "None of this now."

"I love you Draco." Hermione said, her eyes never leaving his.

He answered with a soft breath of air against her skin as he nuzzled his lips against her throat, feeling the pulse of her heartbeat beneath his mouth. She shivered, closing her eyes and felt his arms hug her tight, his warm breath on her neck.

It was all too soon before he pulled away from her and placed one last burning kiss on her lips.

She stared at his back as he picked up his broom from the snow and went to Dumbledore. She noticed that Harry had now done the same. She felt Sarai and Ron stand beside her. "Let me hold Devlin Ron."

Ron passed her the baby and took Sarai comfortingly into his arms. The girl's cries never stopping.

However Hermione could only focus on the man she loved. She saw him take one last look at her and giver her one last smile. Then he was kicking of the ground and rising into the air. She recognized Harry right beside him. She continued to watch them even after she couldn't make out their forms.

She rocked Devlin in her arms and hummed soothingly under her breath. Cursing fate who gave her love and now threatened to take it away from her.

Now the final solution was left to cruel fate.

* * *

Another chapter for all you readers! About the "intimate" scenebetween Draco and Hermione,I haven't really decided ifI wanted to write more into a scenes like that, so I'm sorry if some of you wanted more. For now I'm going to be keeping it like this. Maybe I will write a stronger scene in the future. Please keep on reviewing! I'm positively ecstatic over the number of reviews! I can't believe how much of you really enjoy my story! Amazes me every time I read a review! Thank you so much! )

Luv ArgentumRosa


	24. Softly We Tremble Tonight

Chapter 24: Softly We Tremble Tonight

* * *

Draco and Harry were silent as they crouched down behind the bushes, the leaves offering them as much secrecy as possible. They both watched as eight Death Eaters stood around the clearing conversing in whispers. 

Even as if their breathing would alert their presence to their enemies, Draco and Harry timed it for every second. The current situation had them outnumbered two to eight.

Draco turned his head to the side, nudging Harry in the shoulder. Harry caught the mischievous glint in Draco's eyes and began to rapidly shake his head. "Don't even think about it." He breathed.

However, Draco merely smirked, letting Harry know that with or without him he was going to set out to do what he wanted. "Never do."

Sighing Harry's chin dropped to his chest in defeat. He had been through more than enough of these situations to know that no matter what he said or did, only death would be able to stop Draco when he had his mind set on something. Though, come to think of it, he doubted death wouldn't be able to stop the blond Slytherin. He gripped his wand harder in his right hand and was about to ask what their plan was, when Draco jumped up. His wand was immediately pointed at a random Death Eater and then the familiar words of a hex was shouted.

With a roll of his eyes Harry jumped up from his position and fired a hex of his own as well. By now it was obvious that the rest of the Death Eaters were well aware of their presence. They all turned, murder in their eyes. Harry groaned, wondering how his existence could have been so bad that now he was being punished because of it.

An exhausting hour later, both Draco and Harry were seated against the trunk of a tree. The eight Death Eaters lay sprawled across the ground, each of them incapacitated. It had been a challenging and grueling fight between them. The most obvious of the obstacles being that there was so many against the two of them. He managed a glance at the now christened battle field. Holes and chunks of rocks covered the field from the many curses and hexes that had been fired.

"Fuck! Another bloody shirt torn into shreds!"

Harry tiredly let his head roll on his shoulders to look at Draco beside him, who was picking at the threads of the remains of his shirt. "Can't blame anyone else but yourself Malfoy."

"And how, may I ask, is this my fault?" Draco asked coolly.

"You're the one that charged in there like an idiot." Harry stated bluntly.

"I bloody well did not! If we waited any longer the sodding world have probably ended by then."

"If you would have waited just a little bit longer, we could have come up with some sort of a plan. That way, it wouldn't be such a crazed mess against them." Harry said trying to explain his idea rationally. "Maybe you would have still had your shirt in one piece."

Draco snorted, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. "I like to take the direct approach."

"Just like you life huh?"

"Starting to understand me now Potter?" He brought a lighter to his cigarette, lighting the butt of it.

"You're so simple sometimes it's not that hard to figure it out." Harry said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up!" He groaned, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relax his sore muscles. Struggling to get up, he cursed under his breath.

Harry shook his head. "One day you'll learn to listen. Look at you. You can hardly stand on your own two feet."

Draco arched an eyebrow in Harry's direction, seeing the other boy standing shakily as well. "You can't even stand you prick."

"Point is, you're not any better."

"You're wrong. I'm fine." Draco insisted, blowing out a puff of smoke.

Harry huffed. "Same here. I'm just great."

Draco nodded his head in the direction of the fallen Death Eaters. "What do you want to do with them? Take them ourselves or alert Snape and have the other members of the Order take care of them?"

Taking great note of the amount of soreness in his body, Harry grimaced. "Have Snape deal with it."

Draco smirked. "He's not going to be happy about this. This is going to be the fourth time that we are going to ask him to do this."

"I don't care. I'd like to see the bloody bastard out here dealing with what we have to do." Harry muttered angrily.

Draco looked at Harry surprised. It was rare that the world's golden boy cursed in such a way. This was considered quite colorful language for Harry. "Awww, slaves from hell getting you down?"

"Oh, as if you weren't complaining earlier."

At this Draco bristled. "Stupid idiot. He didn't know what he was talking about. He seriously acted as if I was some foreign form of alienation. I know that I am not completely like them, but to go as far as to tell me that I was just the same as…as a squib! That is completely unacceptable!"

"You know compared to the others you are kind of weird." Harry quipped, smiling as he saw Draco muttering angrily under his breath in response. Even though he couldn't make out the words, he was pretty sure that it had something to do with him and a bloody death. "Come on Malfoy. Alert Snape so that we can head back to the house."

"Yea alright." Draco threw the last of his cigarette on the ground, grinding his heel into the remains. "Though, the place is more of a shack rather than a house." Bringing his right hand to his chest, the sun reflected off a ring adorning his ring finger. The band was white gold and held the carving of a snake, etched in emerald green. Taking the head of the ring, he twisted the carving two times the right and once to the left.

The eyes of the snake glowed red and the jaw opened wide. He pointed his ring to the ground and a picture of a lion appeared in the dirt. A second afterwards the eyes and the jaw of the snake returned to its original state.

"Well that's that. Let's get going. I just want to lay down and never wake up." Harry said.

"Fat chance of that." Draco replied, leading the way out of the wooded realm.

"True. Snape, that wanker, would rather have me dead, than give me a bloody moment of peace." Harry agreed, trailing after Draco.

Draco smirked, pushing a branch from a tree out of his way, hearing Harry curse once more. Guess there were some things that could change over time.

And time had been with them for a quite a while now.

It had been four months since the day the both of them had left Hogwarts. Four months since they had left the ones they loved behind. They had traveled around the world constantly since then. Spending no more than a week in one place, they were packing their bags and were off to a new destination. The constant moving was tiring and dealing with the different temperatures was always bothersome.

Draco knew that back in Hogwarts the snow that had once covered the grounds of the school was gone. All traces of the snow that left a blanket of white, was now replaced by fields of green. The month of May was upon them and spring was in full bloom. Wild flowers were sure to have sprouted across all of Hogwarts.

It was not too long ago that the Wizarding World had drastically changed. About two months ago, in the beginning of March, to be exact. Voldemort had made a bold move against the world, targeting the wizarding officials of high power. One by one they had started to fall. The assassinations rapidly making a hard impact on the people. Soon they murders couldn't be ignored any longer. Voldemort had made his move. The Wizarding World had officially declared itself in a state of war, the blind eyes and deaf ears of the people no longer there.

It was during those two months that Harry and himself had been at their busiest. They were often sent to one place to give protection to a wizard or witch suspected to be targeted. The Order gave them polyjuice so that their identities would be protected. Only most of the time, by the time they arrived they were met by a dead body. Needless to say, the discovery of their identities wouldn't be at risk.

The deaths were often gruesome and it was only by a thread that they kept themselves composed. It was thoughts of revenge for the innocent that had been killed that they kept on going strong. It was only after watching the faces of the witch or wizard's loved ones in such pain that they were able to take the next step.

Of course, it was after the Wizarding World had officially declared war that Harry and himself had wanted to go back to Hogwarts. They had argued to the very end of their beings to go back, but their demands were left unmet. The words that Hermione and the rest of them would be safe did nothing to soothe their hearts. Yet, they kept on going.

The attacks were mainly set against London. Luckily, the muggle world was not under attack. However, it would be all too soon before they too were targeted. Amazingly, Hogwarts had remained opened through all these months. It was decided that the school was still the safest place for the students as long as Dumbledore remained Headmaster.

Diagon Alley was no longer the bustling shopping area it had once been. Wizards and witches only venturing out there for the essentials. Many of the shops had closed and the few that had remained opened were there for necessity. No one knew when the random attacks would occur and the utmost caution was used.

When they had started out, they were given a weapon of defense you could say. They were each given a ring made specifically to react to their essence, so that if it ever was to land in the wrong hands it could not be activated. The ring could alert the Order to their positions no matter where they were. It was quite handy if they were ever to be captured. Also, if there ever was a time that they were unable to finish a task or were in danger of being captured, they only had to turn their rings a certain number of times in the correct direction, and an image would appear on the ground. This way the Order would know the exact place they had been in last.

Harry had almost the same ring as Draco. However, instead of a carving of a snake he had a lion. The picture the ring would produce was that of a snake. Draco had decided then, that Dumbledore was completely off his rocker. Not that this was the first time the idea had crossed his mind. The Headmaster had found it amusing that each ring would produce the opposite emblem of their house. To say the least, Draco was not amused.

Yes, things had changed but there was still hope. Which was why Harry and himself were currently in New Zealand. There had been rumors of a group of Death Eaters that were forming a stronger hold in the country. Thankfully the serene country had not been the victim of any attacks and it was their job to make sure that it stayed that way.

"Ugh!" Harry cried as his body fell on top of the bed. The creaky springs groaning in protest of the weight upon them. "Even this bed seems like a piece of heaven right now."

Draco snorted as he threw his bloody and torn shirt atop the broken dresser in the room. "I'm not surprised. Probably is compared to the furniture you owned."

Harry sighed and whispered to himself. "You have no idea."

Once arriving in New Zealand they had chosen a small, rundown house that had once been the home of a lone shepherd. It had been vacant for years now and no one ventured onto the land anymore. It had been the perfect hideout for the two of them. They couldn't afford to stay in a more luxurious place because as Dumbledore had mentioned in the beginning, secrecy was a must.

Usually Draco would complain about the conditions they had to endure. Stating that never in his life did he think he would have to subject himself to such crude accomadations. However, there was something about New Zealand that gave him a sense of calm. Maybe it was the clean, crisp air that he breathed. Perhaps it was the magnificent views and landscapes that allowed Draco to escape into a realm of dreams.

Many mornings he would find himself waking up hours earlier than he should have just to watch the beginnings of dawn creeping up from behind the many hills. He would never admit it but he would be just a bit sad to leave this place once they were given their next assignment.

Draco walked to the bed on the opposite side of the room where Harry laid and sat down on the edge. Taking off his shoes, he rubbed the sides of his face in exhaustion. "Potter?"

Light snores was the only response he was given. Shaking his head at the fact that Harry didn't even bother to take off his shoes before falling asleep, he too turned and laid down. His head had barely connected with the pillow before he realized how tired he was as well.

* * *

Harry stared into the starry night and sighed heavily. Puffs of air escaping into the chilly blackness with every exhale. "Tell me again why we are doing this?" 

Draco, who was leaning against the side of the house, turned around surprised at the sudden and unexpected question. They were spending the evening once more in New Zealand after talking with Snape earlier in the day. Needless to say, Snape had not been in a good mood when he had arrived. After having to take care of the Death Eaters they had incapacitated it had put him in a foul mood. He despised having to deal with the "trash" as he had put it.

Their lecture from Snape an hour later about responsibilities almost made them regret not letting the Death Eaters kill them off. Just almost.

Finally in the end Snape had informed the both of them that the Death Eaters who had the "fortunate" pleasure of remaining alive had been taken to the Ministry of Magic. From what they had been told, there was more than enough evidence to put them away in Azcaban forever.

Snape would return later with information about the next mission and they would go to the next place assigned. It was unusual that Snape didn't have the required information with him at hand when he arrived. It wasn't safe for him to apparate twice in the same area. Which was why Draco and Harry most often had to use their brooms to get where they wanted. Any other means of transportation was too hazardous. They didn't know when he would return, and didn't hesitate to take the free time they had to rest.

"You're the hero of this world, shouldn't you know?" Was Draco's reply to Harry's question..

"We've been doing this for months now, and it seems like we aren't getting any closer to the end. It seems almost useless at times. No matter how many we bring down, a thousand more takes their places."

"That's war Potter."

"I should be in school, worrying about an essay that is due the next day. I should have Hermione breathing down my neck about me putting important things off to the last second. I would be getting my arse kicked in Wizard's Chess by Ron. I should be with Sarai, but I'm not. No, instead I have to worry about whether or not one of Voldemort's lackeys is going to slice my leg off and beat me to death with it."

Draco chuckled. "Nice imagery."

Harry shrugged. "Yea, well it could happen."

"Because that is Voldemort's greatest plan to use against you. After everything you've put him through, he's going to plan his revenge by using your own leg against you." Draco said dryly.

Harry looked at Draco seriously. "He would do just that because he knows I wouldn't expect it. I wouldn't put anything past him."

"True. Bastard is quite the sadistic."

"You said it." Harry agreed, turning his head upwards to gaze into the night where the moon was now covered by dark clouds. "I wonder what everyone is doing right now."

There was no answer that Draco could provide, because he was wondering the same thing himself.

* * *

Back in Hogwarts, tension was as high as ever. Another attack had been made on Hogsmeade last night. Fortunately no one had been seriously injured or killed in the process. Aurors had swiftly gone into action and they soon had things under control. 

Hermione found herself swiftly walking through the halls of Hogwarts as she tried to reach the Heads dormitory. Several books were in her arms as a result from the trip to the library just recently.

As the portrait that lead into the dormitory came into view she sighed in relief. Once she was certain that no one was around she said the password and waited for the portrait to open. If a certain someone had found out that she had been walking through Hogwarts alone she would be in big…

The portrait swung open and she was met with a red faced Ron.

"Trouble?" She asked meekly.

"Big trouble Mione."

She lowered her eyes knowing it was useless to argue and stepped into the room. "I'm sorry."

"You had me worried! Blaise is out there looking for you right now! I can't count the number of possible things that could have happened to you!"

Ever since war had been declared, Ron and Blaise had absolutely refused to let anyone go anywhere without at least one of them accompanying them. They had been adamant that this rule be enforced at all times. She knew it was for her own good, but she didn't like to seem so helpless. It wasn't their intention to make her feel so, they were merely concerned about her and she couldn't fault them on that.

"I just needed a couple of books and I knew it wouldn't take that long so I didn't want to bother you with such a needless thing."

Ron sighed wearily. "And if something had happened to you, I would be a little more than bothered."

Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Mione made a big boo-boo huh?"

Laughing Ron pulled her into an embrace. "Nothing a band-aid can't fix."

They looked towards the portrait as it swung open and Blaise stepped through. He looked between the two. "You found her." He stated once in front of them.

"More like she found her way home." Ron replied.

Hermione turned to Blaise offering a sympathetic smile. "Sorry I made you worry Blaise."

Blaise looked straight at her with his piercing blue eyes. "Don't do it again."

Hermione smiled, giving him a mock salute. "Yes, sir, captain Blaise."

She was rewarded with a small smile. Blaise turned to Ron with worry in his eyes. At least, it was what Hermione thought. One could never tell with Blaise. He looked the same whether he was happy or mad. "There's a problem."

Ron and Hermione looked at him troubled. Now Hermione was sure that it was worry in his eyes. "What do you mean a problem?" Ron asked.

As if an answer to his question was given there was a series of hard, rapid knocks to the portrait outside. "Ronald Weasely! Hermione Granger! I know the two of you are in there! Open up this second!" A familiar voice ringing out.

"Oh no!" Ron groaned. "Merlin no!"

Hermione turned to Blaise uneasy. "She found out?" He gave a nod. Hermione found herself nodding as well. "Yup. Should have known it would be any day now." Walking to the portrait, she opened it up and there stood Ginny Weasely in all her fury.

"I want answers now Mione!"

Hermione nodded in understanding. "You have the right to know. Come on in. We have a lot to tell you."

Ginny, anger still firmly present, walked into the room. She stared long and hard at her brother. "I just know this is going to be so much fun." Sarcasm dripping from her words.

Ron sighed and looked at Hermione. "Are we going to tell her everything?"

"Everything. You know just as well as I do that we can trust her." Hermione answered.

"Malfoy, I'm sure, wouldn't agree." Ron pointed out.

"Woah! Let's pause right there." Ginny said, holding one hand up. "Malfoy? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Unfortunately everything." Ron muttered.

Hermione glared at him briefly before leading Ginny to one of the couches, as Ron and Blaise took a seat on the opposite couch facing them. "Here Gin, let's sit down."

"First, tell us what gave it away?" Ron asked.

Ginny gave him a look of disbelief. "Oh, I don't know! How about the fact that I have not seen any of you since the beginning of the year? The fact that each of you seem to be sneaking around more than usual. All of you have decided to isolate yourselves from the entire school. Even me. You all seem to put extra effort into avoiding me! Then there's Mr. Blue Eyes who has taken to being my shadow! Is that enough for you or shall I continue?"

Hermione turned to her long time friend. "Ginny you have to know that we didn't mean to hurt you. Everything has changed so much. It's been so hard for us."

Seeing the haunted look in her brown-eyed friend, Ginny knew there was so much more than she could possibly imagine happening. "Just tell me and I'll listen."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Okay, where to start?"

"How about Malfoy? It really does have him tied into everything." Ron supplied.

"I guess you're right." Hermione turned all her attention to Ginny. "Remember how I told you of the unspoken truce that Draco and I had made in the beginning of the year?"

"Yes. Obviously it really worked out if you are calling him Draco."

"You have no idea." Ron mumbled

Hermione glared at him once more. "Thank you Ron. Ginny, it was in November when I woke up late at night to hear Draco down here. He had just come from a fight with Death Eaters."

Ginny's eyes were wide. "What? I thought they were supposed to be on the same side. You know, being evil and all."

"That's what we all originally thought." Hermione said. "I mean this was Draco Malfoy, the one person we were so sure was going to follow in his father's footsteps. We were terribly wrong though. Draco has never agreed with their ways and has kept it inside all this time. He stumbled upon these Death eaters because they were attacking a woman. Her husband was already killed by them, by the time he got there. Draco fought them to save her, but in the end he couldn't. By the time he had taken down the last one of them she was too injured. What he hadn't realized was that she had a baby with her."

"What? A baby!" Ginny exclaimed, the surprise in her voice clearly evident. Of all the things that she could have predicted none of them included a baby.

"Yes, a baby. The Death Eaters had specifically gone after the family to get the baby. The woman asked Draco to take care of him. She died soon after he had agreed to do as she had asked. He had just brought the baby here, when I saw them." Hermione paused smiling at the memory. "You should have seen him Ginny. Draco absolutely refused to let Devlin go. Swore to protect him from anyone-even his own father."

Ginny watched as Hermione's face lit up at the mention of Draco. She was so proud of him. "Devlin? Is that the baby's name?"

"Oh yes! Devlin Chase Malfoy." Hermione replied happily. "Draco chose the name himself!"

"It's a brilliant name." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yes, well I couldn't let him raise a baby on his own. I told him that I would stand by his side and try to be there however I can. Needless to say I couldn't keep this a secret from Harry and Ron very long. Barely a day had passed and they knew."

Ginny laughed. "The bloodhounds sniffed you out."

"And a good nose we have." Commented Ron with glee.

Hermione smiled, realizing that he had failed to fully realize that he had been referred to as a dog. "Anyways," She continued, "I told them what happened and things just continued from there. In fact, Devlin wasn't the only addition to the family."

"You're pregnant!" Cried Ginny.

"What!" Ron yelled as well.

Hermione looked between the both of them with wide eyes. "No! No!"

Ron heaved out a large breath. "For the love of Merlin! Don't scare me like that!"

"I was talking about Sarai, Ron." Hermione turned to Ginny. "Sarai Maylin Black is Draco's cousin. He brought her here the same day Harry and Ron found out. I honestly can't tell you the whole story about her, because I really don't know. Draco and Sarai are truly the only ones that know."

"Okay. So Draco's a father and his cousin is living here." Ginny summarized.

"Yes. You might want to know that I'm Devlin's mother. We adopted him legally as ours."

"Okay." Ginny said taking in all the information in stride. "You two are officially his parents. I understand how this might be new to you but why all the secrecy. You know I wouldn't tell the other students about this Mione."

"Well, remember how I mentioned that Death Eaters were specifically after Devlin?"

"Yes."

"They still are." To which Ginny responded with a gasp. "Devlin is no ordinary baby. His powers are far more advanced than a regular wizard. He can achieve things that a wizard will never be able to do no matter how long he lives. The fact is, he can't even walk properly yet and he's having premonitions!"

"Premonitions! Hermione!"

"I know! These visions almost always have to deal with Mr.-I-want-to-kill-the-world!"

Ginny pulled the young mother into a quick hug. "Oh, Mione! That's absolutely horrible! Your poor thing!"

Hermione felt tears at the corner of her eyes at her friend's genuine concern for her. She truly missed the fiery red head. "Thanks Ginny. It's been hard. I've actually been in one of his premonitions with Draco. I swear I still have nightmares from it."

"Everything will be fine. You'll see. You have many people who love you."

Hermione sighed. "Well there's more."

"More! Geez, this is a lot already." Ginny took a deep breath. "Okay, let's hear it."

"It was around winter break that Draco changed drastically. He left in a sudden rush, leaving me and Devlin by ourselves. He was so cold and distant, Gin. Even to Sarai! You have to understand that this girl is his princess! The things he said to her were so cruel. The thing is though, I never worried about Death Eaters until then. Draco always kept us safe and then he was gone. Dumbledore decided that it would be safer if we went to my house in the muggle world. Of course, Harry, Ron and Sarai came with us."

"I can't believe he did that. I'll hurt him when he comes back from that new school of his!" Ginny said, the fire in her eyes coming back.

"I will admit it was hard at first. Almost unbearable even, but he came back just as suddenly as he left. Turns out his father found out about us and about keeping Sarai with him. You see, Sarai ran away from her family. Draco has been keeping her here so that he could protect her. Not surprisingly, his father was furious. He threatened harm to us if Draco didn't come back home and end everything." Hermione paused looking at the ground. "Plus, he was to get the Dark Mark."

"No! He wouldn't!" Ginny breathed.

At this Hermione smiled. "You're right, he wouldn't. He ran away from his father and his initiation. When he came to me, he was pretty banged up."

From the look in her eyes, Ginny didn't need to guess as to how and why Draco was banged up. "I see. So then he came back to all of you."

"Yes, but once again there was someone else that he brought with him as well. His mother."

"His mother?"

"Yes. She is so wonderful Ginny. Nothing like her husband at all."

"Where is she?"

"At the Order's hideout."

"Okay, I think I'm following everything here. I have a feeling though there is more." Ginny said slowly.

"Correct. The day after everyone came back from break, Draco and Harry left."

"To that gifted school, because of their talents." Ginny responded, remembering the speech that Dumbledore had given at breakfast one morning.

"No, they left on missions from the Order." Hermione corrected sadly.

"That's impossible. Why would the Order let them go by themselves?" Ginny asked confused.

"Because it was necessary. Dumbledore knew that what happened recently was going to happen soon. They couldn't explain what exactly they were told to do. Just lots of secrets."

"You don't even know where they are?"

"No, but I know they are safe. We aren't told much, but we are given monthly updates. Just the basics but it is just enough to know they are alive and well."

"Oh Mione! This is too much for you!"

"I have Ron, Blaise, Sarai and Devlin. Even Pansy has been helping us out tremendously."

"Then I'm guessing with the assassinations and attacks, it didn't help the situation much."

"Yes, which is why we have had to be extra cautious of where we go and what we do. First rule is, no one goes anywhere without Ron and Blaise accompanying them."

"Ahh, I see." Ginny said in understanding.

"Gin, we had to make sure you were safe as well. So I had Blaise here looking after you." Ron said, speaking up after a long while.

"I understand now, but you still could have told me."

Ron laughed. "Well its not surprising that you found out. You are my sister after all."

"Actually I prefer to say that I get my more charming qualities from Bill and Charlie." Ginny grinned cheekily.

"Oi!" Ron cried out as everyone laughed.

"So where is this son of yours?" Ginny asked when everyone calmed down.

Hermione brightened up even more. "That's right! You still need to meet him." She got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to the portrait that was the entrance to Sarai's room, and knocked two times. "Sarai you can come out with Devlin now. It's okay."

A few seconds later the portrait opened and Sarai stepped out with Devlin in her arms. "The coast clear?"

"Yes. It was only Ron's sister Ginny. We told her everything."

Sarai looked at Hermione skeptically. "Everything?"

"Everything." Hermione confirmed.

Devlin laughed, reaching out for his mother. His eyes sparkled green and he cried, "Ma! Ma!"

Hermione smiled as she watch Devlin struggle to get out of Sarai's arms to get to her. Another round of "Ma! Ma!" was given from Devlin. "Yes, yes baby. Mummy is here." She took Devlin in her arms, balancing the boy on her hip.

She would never get tired of hearing her baby call her "ma". She nearly had a heart attack from pure joy when she first heard him call her that about a month ago. Since then more words seemed to come out of his mouth more and more each day.

Though she could do without the constant no's that he said when he was displeased. Which was an occurrence that was quickly becoming a habit with everything.

Hermione walked over to Ginny, Sarai following her. "Ginny this is Sarai. Sarai this is Ginny, Ron's sister."

"Yea I think she can figure that out Mione." Ginny said smiling. She tugged at her hair. "I think the red hair was a big hint." She stuck out her hand in a greeting, smiling as Sarai did the same. "It's nice to meet you."

Sarai grinned. "You're right. The hair? A dead giveaway."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, okay. I guess that solves whether or not you two will get along."

"Oh I think we will do just fine." Ginny said.

"Well, Ginny I think it is time that you met Devlin." Hermione turned to look at Devlin, who had hidden his face in her shoulder, fingers clutching at his mother's shirt. "Oh come on Devlin. Don't be that way. This is your Aunt Ginny."

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked, a bit worried.

"He's just being shy. At this age they are wary of new people. He'll be fine in a second. Luckily his case is very mild." She grabbed one of Devlin's hands in her own. "Look Devlin, mummy likes Aunt Ginny. See, she gives her kisses too." With that said Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek. "See? Lots of love."

Devlin watched his mother from his place in her arms. Soon he was moving his mouth, making a sort of smacking noise. Hermione smiled and clapped her hands. "Yes kisses."

"Awww." Ginny cried. "He's adorable."

Hermione smiled and kneeled down. She set Devlin on his feet and watched as he grabbed hold of the couch in front of Ginny. Devlin smiled, blue eyes shining, and clapped his hands in delight. Ginny played along and clapped her hands along with him, causing Devlin to go into a fit of laughter.

"He loves clapping." Hermione mentioned.

Devlin turned at the sound of her voice and smiled cheekily. He held up his arms to her and took a couple of steps towards her before falling into her arms. "Kisses Devlin." Devlin completely understanding the words placed a raspberry kiss on her cheek.

"He's so big Mione." Commented Ginny.

"Ten months already! I can hardly believe it." Hermione said.

"How old was he when Malfoy first found him?" Ginny asked.

"Four months."

"I can hardly believe that it's been so long since then." Ron said.

Devlin immediately picking up on a familiar voice, turned in his mother's arms. He smiled at seeing his uncle and fidgeted in Hermione's arms. Taking the few faltering steps towards him, Hermione held out arms behind him in case he fell back. Which, knowing Devlin, usually happened.

Ron gave Devlin a knowing look as the boy threw himself at his knees laughing. Devlin lifted his head and started clapping at his achievement. Ron laughed and Devlin threw his head atop his knees, burying his face.

Hermione sighed happily at the warm scene before her. "Oh come on Uncle Ron. You know you would die before you let anything happen to Devlin."

"Yea. Yea." Ron said, knowing he couldn't disagree. "Ow! Devlin not again!"

Hermione this time sighed, but not too happily. She turned to Ginny. "Word of caution. This baby is teething big time. A new pastime of his is to bite."

Ginny laughed seeing the baby's mouth attached her brother's leg. "Note taken."

Rising to from her knees, Hermione stretched her arms to the sides. "Well its time for Devlin to have his dinner and then time for a bath." She took one hand of Devlin's and said, "Say bye-bye Devlin." Her own hand waving good-bye in demonstration for her son. Devlin blew a raspberry, his left hand turned backwards clenching it in an open and closed way of waving.

Once Hermione had disappeared into the newly added kitchen, a life-saving room she had insisted upon, Sarai excused herself, going to her room. Ron stood up next from the couch. "I'm off as well. Have to fetch Pansy from the Slytherin dungeons. She swears the place is starting to ruin her complexion or some rot like that. Personally, I think she likes it here too much. I'll be back in tow with her in a bit." As he passed by Ginny, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You can stay here if you want. If you want to go back to Gryffindor make sure you have Blaise escort you there."

"Yes Ron." Ginny sighed grumpily as her brother left through the portrait. She turned realizing that she was not alone. Blaise was still in the room with her. She stared at the boy who had been silent through the entire conversation.

She had been quite upset in the beginning when she found out that Blaise was following her around constantly. It nerved her to no end that he would keep to the side. Never standing too close to her, yet never too far. He would never speak to her and it frustrated her. She was dying to know what was going on.

However, when the attacks had started and people could hide from the truth no longer, there was a time that she was truly frightened. She constantly fought an inner battle with herself if she wanted to go anywhere, torn between fear and courage.

Then Blaise came into the picture. He held such a calming presence and she found that it was easier for her to continue her regular life. Knowing he was there watching her comforted her greatly.

Today was just a bad day for her and when she really found herself wanting to talk to someone, she realized there was no one. Most importantly, and quite confusing as well, she wanted to talk to Blaise. When she knew she couldn't just go up to him, despite the fact that he had been following her for months, the famous Weasely anger got the best of her. She had just stormed towards the Heads dormitory wanting answers from the very people she knew were able to.

Now that she had the answers she found herself very weary. Knowing that there was so much she had been unaware of was exhausting. Plus, the constant uneasiness within her, now that she knew the truth about Harry and Malfoy, was heavy. She was scared for Harry and even Malfoy, knowing now how much he meant to everyone.

She mentally sighed lost in her deep thoughts.

"You're not happy."

Her head snapped up to attention as she heard Blaise speak for the first time to her. She stared at him wondering how he could read her heart like that. "And how do you know that? You just look at me with those…those eyes and…and just know?"

He shrugged. "Something like that."

Ginny huffed. "Whatever, it's creepy. It's almost as if you know me."

"I do." Blaise said.

Ginny was taken aback by the sudden bluntness of his statement. "Excuse me?"

"I followed you for a very long time."

"Yes, well that doesn't mean you know me. I don't even know you."

Blaise looked into her eyes. The sharpness of his gaze hitting her with an imaginary force. "You don't need to know me, for me to know you. I see you cry when you think no one sees. I see you smile, but notice the sadness in your eyes as well."

Ginny found it suddenly hard to breathe. She didn't know what to say to that, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Wow. It speaks. And in complete sentences too."

She was graced with a smile to rival that of the most charming men. "You are interesting woman."

"I'm a Weasely, it's in our genetics."

"I must admit, that you have peaked my interest."

Ginny swore for days to come that no Weasely had ever turned as red as she did at that time. Even Ron had nothing on her. She ducked her head shyly, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yes." Was his reply. Blaise stood and passed by her. "Staying or going?"

"I'll be staying." Ginny replied.

Blaise nodded at her. "Goodnight."

"Night." she said to his retreating back.

To say she was bewildered after that conversation was an understatement. Ginny sat quietly on the couch for a few minutes until Hermione came back with Devlin. She smiled, wondering if any of the food had made it in his mouth, seeing the boy's face and clothes. Hermione was holding on to each of his hands, "walking" with her son, as he took slow, tentative steps.

"Where did everyone go?" Hermione asked, as she and Devlin made it closer and closer to the stairs.

Ginny got up from the couch walking over to them. "Ron went to get Pansy. Though I find that really hard to believe."

"Trust me, its true." Hermione said, helping Devlin up the first step.

"Blaise went back down to the dungeons and Sarai is in her room."

Hermione sighed. "That seems to be the only place she is in longer than five minutes nowadays."

"Why? She missing Malfoy?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh yea. He's practically the only family that she really has left. Well, the family that she can actually trust. Harry, I'm sure is the one she is really missing."

Ginny's eyes widened. "No. Those two?"

"Yup." Hermione said. "Fully in love no doubt."

"Wow. Well then I am happy for them, but poor girl though. No wonder she looks so sad."

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Hermione pointed in the direction of her room. Ginny opened the door and was immediately thrown into awe. The bedroom looked like a married couple was living in there. Hermione's jewelry and perfume were on the dresser. Some of her random clothing thrown here and there. A couple of books were on the bed, no doubt Hermione's. Some of her pictures were placed around the room as well. Devlin's crib was off to the side, with his toys and blankets on the floor.

What really amazed her was the subtle touches that held a masculine feel. She could see Draco's cologne and watches on the dresser. His quidditch outfit hung up in the corner of the room. There were exquisite portraits hung in the room, that she was sure was Draco's. The whole look of the paintings was deep, hinting at the taste Draco had. She was pretty sure that Hermione was not one to pick out those types of themes.

The closet doors were opened, giving her view of what was inside. Beside Hermione's clothes, she could see his many expensive robes and suits. His ties were hung on a tie rack in the middle. His finely tailored shoes were neatly arranged on the floor next to Hermione's own shoes. The color scheme of the room was definitely all Draco's. The green, black and silver hues making the room complete in its own way.

It was perfect unity.

"He really does live here with me you know." Hermione said, walking up next to her, sensing the direction of her friend's thoughts.

Ginny looked at Hermione in awe. "I just can't believe it. Who would have thought that you and Malfoy would end up together? With a baby none the less."

Hermione glanced to the ground seeing Devlin clanging two of his building blocks, squealing happily at the noise it produced. "If it wasn't for Devlin, I'm sure that we would never have been together. Sure it would have been easier, seeing only black and white. Somehow, the gray does have its finer points."

"Uh huh." Ginny sighed. "How did you live so long like this? I've only know for about an hour or so, and already I feel so hopeless. I can't imagine what Draco and Harry are doing."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "They are fighting even though it is hard. They are most likely tired and they hurt. Still, they fight on. They fight so that we won't."

"Mione." Ginny breathed.

"But everything is okay. I'm okay because things will work out."

Ginny could see the lingering sadness in her friend's eyes. Despite her words, Ginny knew that Hermione was holding everything in. "Don't tell me that 'everything is fine' line. I'm not buying it and neither are you."

"Ginny." Hermione said astonished at her bluntness.

"It's me Mione. You don't have to play the tough girl in front of me. I may not be Draco, but I can be strong for you if you want." Ginny said solemnly.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks and threw herself into her friend's arms. Ginny soothingly patted her hair, letting her cry out her sadness.

She knew that love could make you weak as it can make you strong.

* * *

Harry pinned Draco with a scrutinizing look as he saw him pull out a pack of cigarettes from inside his bag. He raised his eyebrows and said, "Isn't that bad for your health?" 

"You're bad for my health." Draco muttered callously, as he placed a cigarette between his lips.

"Hermione isn't going to like this, when she finds out." Harry said as a matter of fact.

"Well she isn't here with me, is she? No. I'm stuck in a bloody jungle with scar head as a bloody companion!" Draco yelled, his temper getting the best of him.

Harry smiled shaking his head, Draco's outburst doing nothing to him. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag this morning."

Draco only replied with a grumble.

Harry had to admit that he himself was more than tired of this life as well. Though, if you asked him, Draco seemed to voice his irritation much louder than he did. They had been gone so long that everyday was a day of hell. Today was no different from the others.

They were only able to spend only a couple days longer in New Zealand before Snape returned with a new mission. However, this one was much different than the average one they received. Usually, it was find and capture Death Eaters. The new mission was to have them go to Africa of all places. Once there, they were to go to the eastern part of the continent. Once there they were to find a little village, called Kulkyl, and take a path that led into the jungle that stretched for thousands of miles.

There would be no housing and there would be no filtered water running through pipes. They had to resort to using the streams they came upon as baths and as their drinking water. The ground, something they had grown to know quite well in the night, was where they laid their sleeping bags. They had built fires from wood, only using the tiniest spark from their wands to light it. Dumbledore was quite strict on the fact that they couldn't use their wands except for defense and attacking. Any magic for a meager purpose could ruin their chances of sneaking upon the enemy.

Needless to say, Draco was not the happy little camper.

They were on their way to complete what they had been told to. This mission was a search and retrieve. The catch was that no one knew what it was they were supposed to be retrieving in the jungle. All they knew was that something of great importance was in this place, and they had to reach it before Voldemort caught wind of it.

Apparently all this came from a dream Dumbledore had.

It would be rather pointless to say again Draco was not all smiles.

They trail they had been following ended three days ago. Now they were using some primal instinct that they both knew they didn't have to find whatever it is they were supposed to find.

This made Draco even grumpier even more.

Harry shrunk his things down to miniature size before putting them in his pocket. He saw Draco doing the same on the other side of their "camp". "Come on. We have another day of hiking to go."

"I swear, I'm going to kill that poncy headmaster of ours when we get out of this jungle." Draco said, leading the way onto the path he guessed was the right way.

"At the rate we are going, we're going to be the ones dying first." Harry followed not bothering to question where Draco was going. He had made it pretty clear that he was going to be leading this particular expedition. With the single mood that he seemed to be in at all hours, Harry didn't have the energy to fight with him.

They continued for what seemed like hours. Branches were constantly smacking them in the faces and upturned roots of trees were a hassle to walk over without tripping onto another.

After finishing a short lunch break, Harry noticed Draco favoring his left shoulder. "Is it hurting again?"

Draco raised his eyes to Harry and sighed. "It's been burning quite a bit this past hour is all."

Harry laughed. "Do you ever wonder what a bunch of idiots we would look if your shoulder started burning at the same time scar mine did? Hell, a little girl could probably take us on and win."

A small smile came over Draco as he imagined the scene in his head. "Yea, well, we will just have to make sure that never happens. I don't fancy carrying your heavy arse when you finally pass out."

"You're the one who has been in constant pain lately." Harry pointed out.

Draco's eyebrow quirked. "Just me? And all those times at night when you're tossing and turning in your sleep, only to wake up in a sweat has nothing to do with that pretty little scar on your forehead?"

"You knew all this time?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised.

"You puking up all those times after waking up can't be the result of beautiful dreams." Draco stated. "So he's been calling you lately?"

"Just sending me pictures of his latest vacation. Thinks all these images will get to me."

"They are getting to you." Draco emphasized.

Harry locked dull green eyes with grey. "You try seeing children tortured every time you close your eyes. Remembering the screams of women and pain filled cries of men as they are tortured for hours. Even days."

"You forget Potter. I saw them up front on a daily basis for years." Draco said emotionless.

Harry was about to say something when they heard many voices not too far up ahead. He turned questioning eyes to Draco.

Draco jerked his head to the side, indicating where he wanted them to go. There were large boulders and they ducked behind them just as a large group of Death Eaters stepped out into the path they were just on. Draco cursed under his breath as he counted at least thirteen of them. There were just too many.

He observed Harry, noticing the way he sized up each one of his enemies looking for something that could clue them in as to what was happening. "We can't take them on by ourselves." He heard him whisper.

"You think we should call for help?" Draco asked just as softly.

"I'll use my ring." Harry decided.

Before he was even able to turn the ring, one of the men spoke distracting Harry from his task.

"Are you sure this is where we are supposed to be?" The man questioned.

"The Dark Lord said the place is just a ways up." A deeper voice answered. "The weapon is here and we will bring it back to our lord."

"Weapon?" Draco heard Harry mutter to himself.

"Turn the bloody ring Potter."

"Right." As he was just about to turn the ring for the last time, the boulder from which they were hiding behind was blasted into pieces. Draco and Harry were thrown onto their backs to the ground, chunks of rock scraping their faces. They rolled quickly back on to their stomachs and narrowly dodged the various curses thrown their way.

Harry hid behind another boulder as Draco found another farther away.

"Fuck!" Cried Draco, wiping the blood away from a cut on his cheek.

"Didn't think we would notice you two sneaking around, did you?" A voice taunted.

"Question is, who would be stupid enough to try and take us on? Hmm? What are your names?"

Harry breathed in relief, thankful their identities were spared.

"Like I'd fucking tell a bunch of dogs." Draco yelled angrily.

There was silence before a round of haughty chuckles broke out. "He's a feisty one." A new voice said.

"I'll enjoy breaking him slowly." Another said.

A boulder close to Harry was blasted into chunks just like the first one was. Harry prayed to every god imaginable knowing it would take a miracle for them to make it out alive. He nodded at Draco and saw him nod back in answer. With a deep breath Harry rolled to his side and threw a curse at the nearest Death Eater. From a distance he could hear Draco shout out a curse as well.

Nearly two hours later, both Draco and Harry found themselves hiding together behind one of the few remaining boulders. Curses and hexes flew over their head as the six remaining Death Eaters attacked. By sheer luck alone they were able to take down seven Death Eaters so far.

"Where the fuck is the Order!" Draco roared. His breathing uneven as he clutched his side where a deep gash was bleeding heavily.

Harry couldn't answer before another curse was thrown particularly close to them. Once again throwing themselves to the side dodging as many as they could.

Harry grunted as the cuts and bruises that covered his body made contact with the hard, jagged ground. Grasping his injured left arm in his right hand, he took as many breaths as he was able to.

"Are you able to apparate yet?" Draco cried out, from his left, before throwing a hex at an approaching enemy.

Harry closed his eyes momentarily feeling his magic that was used to apparate blocked. "No! You?"

"Nothing!" Draco grunted as his shoulder connected with the trunk of a large tree.

Minutes after the battle had begun, and no members form the Order had arrived, both he and Harry decided to apparate out of the area. With great dread they soon found out they couldn't. Something or someone was blocking their magic that allowed them to do so.

So they tried to their best of their ability to get as far away as they could to no avail. The Death Eaters had chased them around the jungle, never letting down.

"What are we going to do?" Harry hollered.

"There is nothing that we can do! Just bring down as many of these bastards as you can!"

So it continued for a half an hour more until one unlucky break, in which a Death Eater got the upper hand with Harry.

"Ahhh!" Harry cried out as a particular nasty hex him square in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Potter!" Running purely on adrenaline Draco raced to Harry's side. With a silent apology, Draco pulled Harry up to his feet and dashed to where the long branches of some exotic tree could hide them for at least a minute, blocking out the pained grunts of Harry.

Once there, Harry leaned against the trunk of the tree. Hissing he pulled up the front of his shirt to reveal four long gashes across his stomach.

Draco trying to find humor in the situation said, "Just be thankful. Another several inches lower and grandchildren would have been out of the question."

Despite the dire circumstances they were facing Harry laughed. "Seems like you didn't get your wish after all."

Draco shrugged, cringing when hot flashes of pain ran through his body. "There's always tomorrow."

"Right." Though his tone suggested otherwise. "More curses and hexes to be said."

"If that doesn't work, a good ass-kicking is a solid back up plan." Draco replied in a chipper tone.

They looked to their right hearing the voices of the three Death Eaters left calling them out. Taunting them with each breath. Normally three Death Eaters would have been nothing between the both of them, but at the moment they could barely find the energy to breathe. How they managed to survive this long against so many of them, they didn't know.

Draco sharply turned his head when he heard Harry gasp harshly. "What?"

"So…some-thing's wrong Malfoy."

Draco barely saw the gashes on Harry's stomach bubble with purple foam, before the boy fell to the ground unconscious. He dropped to his knees, tucking his wand into his robe. Finding Harry's discarded wand he reached for it, only to have a tip of another wand pointed directly at his neck.

"If you are so eager to meet your friend in death, than I dare you to pick up that wand." A voice croaked, sending chills down Draco's back.

Draco remained unnaturally still before his fingers curled around Harry's wand. "What do you mean death? What did you do to him?"

"Those gashes are poison. Slowly the toxins are working through his body, damaging anything they infect."

Draco clenched his jaw, quickly placing the wand in his pocket, knowing what was coming. Not a second later 'crucio' was yelled, and the familiar feel of searing fire was running through his entire body.

His body fell atop of Harry's and Draco struggled to push himself up. Teeth gritted, his body burned as his lungs filled with ice.

"You just going to lay there and bleed?" A second Death Eater taunted. Always taunting.

The spell was finally lifted and with the last of his strength, Draco grabbed a hold of Harry, closing his eyes. A silver flash surrounded them and when it cleared they were gone.

* * *

As soon as he felt solid ground beneath him, Draco wearily and painfully opened his eyes. The strength in his arms left him and Harry fell to the ground beside him. He smiled, "La mia vita." (my life) 

Closing his eyes, he let the darkness cover him, the image of an angel being the last thing he saw.

* * *

Okie dokie here is your next chapter. I'm kind of upset cause it took me longer to post this than what I wanted, but it's here at last. I wish I knew more ways to thank you all because everyone has been so great with their reviews. I seem to get new reviewers with every chapter and they get dedicated right from the beginning. Then there are more older reviewers who have been so faithful to me. More thanks again to everyone. Pray I get another chapter posted soon. I hate not being able to give you more chapters fasters. So I'm going to try harder! 

Luv,

ArgentumRosa


	25. Mirror Reflections

Chapter 25: Mirror Reflections

Hermione sat quietly listening to Professor Snape continue his long lecture to the class. Turning her head slightly, she smiled seeing Ron struggle to stay up in the seat next to her. Between them on the desk her quill laid untouched as well as some blank parchment. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to take some notes.

Something just felt wrong.

She didn't know what exactly was wrong, but it just felt so. Sighing, she tuned back into Snape's talking once more, feeling foolish for being so suspicious. If she didn't pull herself together soon she was going to go crazy.

Suddenly, a mind gripping fear and an excruciating pain tore at her. Sucking in a huge breath, her right hand quickly came to rest over her heart, as she balled her fingers into a fist in an attempt to make the feeling go away.

"Hermione? Mione?!" Ron whispered frantically. "What's wrong?"

Hermione turned to him breathing erratically, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "It hurts Ron."

"What? What hurts?!" Ron said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. Something is not right."

"Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley. What may I ask is causing you to disrupt my class?" Snape said stoically, as he unexpectedly appeared before their desks.

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes and such grief that it even made Snape take a step back. "Miss. Granger, what is going on?", he asked uncharacteristically gentle of him.

"Professor, it's not right. It's not right." She cried. "Not right. Make it stop hurting."

"What is not ri-", but cut himself off when a small glass orb on his desk turned black and let out an endless repetition of loud beeps. His brow furrowed and he turned addressing the rest of the class. "All of you are dismissed. Head to your dormitories at once!"

Students quickly scrambled to collect their things, confused as to what was going on. It was right at that second when the doors to the dungeon classroom burst open and Professor McGonagall stood at the entrance, worry etched across her face. Looking around the classroom she focused on Snape and nodded at him before heading down the corridor.

Students stood in their same place even more puzzled at the turn of events. Seeing their feet firmly glued to the floor still Snape barked, "What are you still doing here? Didn't I say head to your dormitories?"

At the sound of his voice, the students jumped and were out the door in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, the fear and pain that Hermione felt was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. Breathing in slowly, she smiled at Ron letting him know she was okay, the red headed boy never letting his eyes leave her for a second.

"What is going on Professor?" Ron asked, once he was sure that Hermione was okay. However, Snape was no longer at their desk and was already rapidly walking out of the classroom. "Professor!"

Snape didn't turn around, but slowed his steps considerably. "You are to take Miss. Granger to the infirmary. Someone will be there shortly."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping from her seat.

At this Snape did turn, surprised at her evident refusal. "No?"

"I have to get to Devlin! I don't have time to go anywhere else!" Hermione cried, throwing her items into her book bag.

"Mione, maybe you should listen to Snape. Something is obviously not right here." Ron said, trying to placate her.

Hermione turned to him, determination in her eyes. "No Ron. I need to get to my baby."

Ron nodded, pushing his chair back and standing. "I know. Let's go."

They turned and were mildly surprised to see the potions master no longer in the classroom. Ron shrugged, slinging Hermione's book bag over his shoulder as well as his own, before leading them out of the classroom.

* * *

Hermione knew before the portrait swung open to reveal the common room that something was horribly wrong. Once open, the sounds of Devlin's cries immediately flooded her senses. Rushing forward she saw Sarai in the middle of the room holding him, trying to soothe him as best as she could. 

Seeing Hermione and Ron, Sarai finally allowed herself to breathe. "He's been like this for the past five minutes or so." She said handing the baby to Hermione. "He was fine one minute and the next second he was crying."

Hermione held Devlin close to her, swaying her body soothingly as she tried to calm him down. "Shhhh. Shhh. Mummy's here baby." She pulled back a little, to look into his face. Tears fell from his violet eyes and Hermione kissed them away. "What happened my luv?"

"Ma! Ma!" Devlin continued to cry as his hands clutched at Hermione's shirt.

"Mummy's here. She's here." Hermione turned towards the portrait as it swung open once more. Blaise, Pansy and Ginny all came rushing through.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked. "All classes have been dismissed for the day. The professors are in a frenzy!"

"We don't know either." Ron said. "All I can say is that something really bad just happened."

"What's wrong with Devlin?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know! He's so frightened!" Hermione cried, panic completely laced in her words.

"Da! Da! Da!"

It became deathly silent in the room. All heads turned to Devlin who continued to cry into Hermione's shoulder.

"Did he just say 'Da'?" Ginny asked.

"Devlin look at Mummy." Hermione said softly, tilting his face so that he could look at her. "Daddy? Did you see Daddy?"

"Da! Da!" He responded.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione breathed. She could feel the room start to spin slightly. "Baby, what about Daddy?"

"Da! Da!" Devlin whimpered, burrowing his face into the crook of his mother's neck.

Knees weak, Hermione began to fall to the floor, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Came the worried voices of her friends. Ron wrapped an arm around her waist not a moment to late, steadying her against him.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Som…something happened to the guys. I just know it. Devlin senses it too."

"Look we can't rush to conclusions yet. We just need to calm down and think this through." Ron said, as he struggled to keep things together.

However as soon as those words left his mouth there was a blinding flash of silver light that flooded the entire room. Instinctively everyone closed their eyes, Hermione covering Devlin in her arms securely as well.

After several seconds the light faded away and they all slowly opened their eyes. Nothing could prepare them for what lay before them.

Hermione was sure that the rest of them were talking but she could not hear them. There was only the sound of her rapid breathing flowing through her ears. Then she heard "La mia vita."as she stared into familiar gray eyes.

It was only until those eyes closed that noise came rushing back to her.

Draco and Harry laid on the floor in a tangle of limbs, pools of blood flowing freely from the numerous cuts and gashes that covered their bodies.

Somewhere behind her she could her Sarai scream Harry's name. Blaise and Ron were immediately next to Draco and Harry, moving them apart so they could lie more comfortably on the ground.

She waited.

She could hear Pansy running from the room, most likely in order to get help. Ginny stood next to Sarai holding her hand, offering what little strength she could spare.

But she waited still.

She waited hoping to wake up from this nightmare. She had seen this scene too many times in her dreams. However, whenever she woke up she knew those dreams were lies. So she just needed to wake up from this nightmare and everything would be back to normal.

She waited for those grey eyes of the one she loved to open.

They never did. So she closed her eyes too.

* * *

Her eyes felt heavy as she opened them, but she immediately closed them as fluorescent lights blinded her. Someone was calling her name and she struggled to open them once more. Her eyes fluttered several times until she clearly saw Ginny's tear streaked face next to her. 

"Oh Merlin! Hermione! Thank goodness you're awake." Tears flooded the red headed's eyes. "I was so worried."

"Don't cry Ginny. Everything's fine." She looked around the white room. "Am I in the infirmary?"

"Yes. Don't you remember anything?" Ginny asked.

Hermione tried to thing back to what could have happened but came up with a blank image. "No, nothing."

"You fainted Mione."

"That's silly. I've never fainted before." It was then that Hermione noticed that Ginny had never stopped crying. Pulling herself into a seated position, she asked, "What happened?"

Ginny looked down unable to meet Hermione's gaze. "Draco and Harry. They're here." It was all she was able to get out before a choked sob escaped her.

Hermione shook her head, as memories tried to resurface.

Draco.

Harry.

Draco.

Harry.

Blood!

Her head snapped upward as she threw the covers off her. She pulled the curtains open so hard it nearly tore off its hinges. Putting a hand to her head she took in the scene before her.

Draco and Harry were each on a bed with Madame Pomprey switching between the two as she rushed to heal them both. Hermione watched almost mesmerized as drop after drop of their blood spilled over their beds and onto the floor. Their bodies were hardly recognizable because of the cuts and bruises that marred them.

Even Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were offering any assistance that they could. Ron, Sarai, and Blaise were off to the side staring, a haunted gaze in their eyes.

"No. No. No." Hermione repeated over and over again. By then the others in the room had noticed that she had woken up.

Ron cautiously walked over to his best friend. "Mione…" But he had no words of comfort to offer. Instead he simply wrapped his arms around hoping to ease her in any way.

"Why?" She asked.

"We don't know. There wasn't any indication or warning that they were in trouble." Rom answered.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from Draco. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Everyone is doing the best they can." Ginny said coming to stand beside her.

"But there's so much blood. It wont stop." Hermione said emotionlessly. Suddenly she whirled around, eyes darting in every direction. "Where's Devlin?!"

"He's with Pansy. She offered to stay behind and watch him." Ron said.

"Oh."

Ginny took her friend's hand in hers. "Why don't you lie down. You just woke up yourself."

Hermione smiled tiredly. "I'm fine."

Without any warning sirens began to wail within the room and her attention quickly focused on Draco and Harry once more. Tremors were racking Harry's body and Dumbledore and Snape both had to hold him down.

Draco was just lying there. There was no sign of movement. He had stopped breathing. His chest no longer rising and falling on its own accord.

McGonagall quickly ushered them out of the infirmary and in the next instant she was staring at the double wooden doors that held her loved ones captive inside.

* * *

"Has he woken up or said anything?" Hermione asked walking into the infirmary. 

"Nothing that made any sense. He's been drifting in and out of it." Madame Pomprey said. "We really couldn't hear what he was saying. He's just been muttering words here and there."

"Oh. I see."

It had been four days exactly since Draco and Harry had been rushed to the infirmary. Harry's injuries had been extreme and the poison in his body was made to kill within an hour or so. Miraculously Snape had remembered a potion that he had concocted years back that could stop the poison from continuing. It gave them enough time to remove the poison completely from his body and heal his damaged organs. The majority of his bruises and scrapes had healed. His left arm was the only one that had not quite healed so fast. Even with Madame Pomprey's skills it still required some time to heal. Within two days time he woke up and it brought relief to many. He still slept a lot but his healing body took a lot out of him.

Then there was Draco. If only he had been so lucky as Harry. He still had not woken up.

No matter what he was given his body continued to reject any healing potion he was given. Shortly after he had stopped breathing McGonagall had quickly went into action. It was because of her that he still had a fighting chance. She soon had him breathing on his own, though it was labored.

His body was still covered in many bruises and his cuts were barely starting to heal. It was unheard of, that potions were not able to have any effect on a person.

Ron had joked very weakly that Malfoy was not one to go with the crowd. Yet, Hermione did not give up any hope. She spent hours on top of hours with him staying by his side.

Hermione looked down at his sleeping face and smiled. She brushed his fair hair from his face before bending down and kissing his forehead.

Turning to the bed a little further from Draco's, she stared at Harry's own sleeping face she asked, "And how is Harry doing?"

"Much better. He fell asleep about an hour ago. He's been complaining about the taste of the potions recently, so that's a good sign that he's returning to his old self." Madam Pomprey said with a slight chuckle.

"Same old Harry." Hermione smiled, "Thank you Madame Pomprey. You've done so much for them and I don't know how I can ever truly repay you."

"Nonsense dear. These two have practically lived here since they've started school during their first year. With the amount of trouble these two get into it's no surprise. I have come to love them as much as anyone else. Now, I'll be in my office. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." She said, watching as the nurse left the room. Settling into the chair between to the two, she grabbed a book from atop the bedside table. From day one she had never stopped researching any way that could help Draco. She cracked open the book and with another glance towards him she immersed herself in the book, determined to find a solution.

* * *

Hours later into the current book she was reading, she heard a yawn. Immediately her head snapped towards Draco. 

He laid perfectly still with his eyes fully closed.

With a smile on her face she turned in her chair to see a wide awake Harry staring at her.

"Morning Mione." Harry greeted.

"Actually Mr. Potter, its past noon." Hermione corrected with a teasing grin.

"Already?" He asked with genuine surprise. "I am still in seventh year right?"

Hermione almost laughed at his serious expression. "Yes."

"Good. I didn't want to be the nerd that's still living at school even though his seventh year ended many years ago."

"Regardless of whatever would have happened, you'd still be a nerd."

Harry grinned. "But a nerd with a beautiful girlfriend." He looked around the white room. "Where is Sarai? Usually she's practically attached to my side."

"She doesn't want to lose you is all. Sarai's with Draco's mother right now to update her on his condition."

Harry looked past Hermione's shoulder. "Nothing huh?"

Hermione mustered a small smile. "Well Pomprey said he's been muttering here and there. However, it was nothing that she could make sense of."

"Malfoy hardly makes sense." He chuckled.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione shook her head playfully at him.

Harry looked down at his bandaged torso. He gently ran a finger over the white bandages. "I owe him my life."

"What?" Hermione asked in surprise. Harry had been very adamant about not mentioning anything about that day to anyone.

He looked back over shoulder to look at Draco's bruised face. "We were outnumbered thirteen to two. We tried to leave but couldn't. It felt as if our magic was being blocked from going any further than a certain distance. Thankfully we were able to use some magic to defend ourselves or we would both be in the ground buried by now."

"Don't say that Harry." Hermione whispered interrupting.

Harry looked at her seriously. "But that's the truth. I don't know how long we fought them, but it felt like days were passing before us. We stuck through but I can't imagine how."

"Because you two are strong."

"It was plain luck." Harry corrected. "I got hit in the stomach with a curse I didn't recognize. Bugger hurt so much I almost passed out. Malfoy got us to a tree that hadn't been blasted or burned yet. Area was a wreck. Next thing I know purple foam is spewing out from the cuts and blacked out. Last thing I saw was the remaining Death Eaters coming from behind Malfoy." He paused. "We shouldn't be here. We'd be captured or dead. But here we are in good old Hogwarts." Harry nodded towards Draco. "And it's because of him."

Hermione turned around wordlessly in her chair and reached for Draco's hand, fingers lacing together.

"You know, he's supposed to be some kind of monster, but from here he looks like a hero." Harry said.

She used her free hand to brush through his hair, that was so much like their son's. "Yes he is."

Harry coughed. "But, uh, don't tell him I said that."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Why?"

"Don't get me wrong. I still hate the guy and all. Last thing I want is to see his smug expression."

Unable to contain the bubble of laughter within her, she said, "I won't say a word. Promise."

Harry leaned back in his bed against pillows he propped up behind him. "Good to hear you laugh again Mione."

Blushing she lowered her head. "Well there hasn't been much to laugh about lately."

"There's always Devlin." Harry shook his head in disbelief remembering the one time he had been brought to the infirmary. "My little nephew sure did grow up. Last time I saw him he was barely crawling if I'm not mistaken. Now he's walking and talking! Unbelievable."

Hermione sighed sadly. "I know. I want to stay stop and hold him in my arms forever. I don't want him to get any bigger."

"You can't just stop time."

"I could always use a time turner. I'll just keep going back in time so that I only have him as a little boy."

Harry chuckled. "You're such a mother Mione."

"If there's any one to blame it's you and Ron. With having to look after you two constantly I'm not surprised. Honesty, I don't know whether you two or Devlin is more trouble."

"We're not that bad!" Harry defended.

"Yea, says the boy who can't go a week without landing himself in detention. Or shall I go year by year? Do I have to mention Fluffy?"

"Oh! Since we're heading back to the good old days, need I remind you of the troll incident?" Hermione glowered , to which he supported a grin. "Anyways, in my opinion Devlin beats me and Ron. He's Malfoy's kid. Enough said."

"He certainly does have Draco's attitude at times. Especially when it comes to the word no."

"Devlin looks so much like him. More now than before if possible." Harry remarked.

"It's amazing that they're not technically blood-related."

"The only thing that sets them apart are their eyes. Draco's eyes are always that silver color."

Silver!

Hermione jumped from her chair within seconds. "Silver! Of course! Harry, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Not once in his life did he ever think that he would be hearing those words from Hermione. Maybe she accidentally took one of his potions. That had to be the only reason.

"Absolutely!" She pressed a kiss to Draco's temple and then a quick one to Harry's forehead. "I have to talk to Dumbledore. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Leaving Harry in a whirlwind, she was off in a flurry. Shrugging his shoulders, he made himself more comfortable on the bed. At least she didn't remember to remind Madame Pomprey that he was up. He was due for another potion and that was something he felt was unnecessary.

He rubbed his hands together grinning. This was turning out to be his day after all. He found out he was a genius and no more potions for him.

Madame Pomprey came into view with a vial of a brown colored liquid. Hermione had not forgotten.

"Bugger it!" Harry muttered unhappily.

* * *

The door to Professor Dumbledore's office flew open with a resounding bang that echoed throughout the room. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall turned to their new arrival standing in the entryway. Hermione stood breathless but with a grin nonetheless. 

"Miss. Granger? Is everything alright?" McGonagall asked looking her over for any visible injuries.

Hermione practically glowed as she crossed the room towards them. Dumbledore's eyes once again twinkled mysteriously with glee. "I believe everything is alright. Minerva, if you please, have Severus come here immediately. For the meantime, I ask that you take over his class."

"Certainly Albus."

When she was gone, Dumbledore gestured for Hermione to take a seat. Though she was now sitting, it didn't stop her from fidgeting in her seat.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her. "I'm sure Professor Snape's class will be able to breath a little easier from having a substitute for the remainder of class. Severus has been in somewhat of a gloomier mood since Draco was admitted to the infirmary."

Hermione tried her best to stifle her giggles. She smiled at her headmaster grateful for the distraction to ease her nervousness. Neither said a word until Snape arrived minutes later.

"You called Professor." He drawled taking a seat. Then noticing Hermione for the first time said, "Miss. Granger. I presume you are the reason I am here."

Hermione took a deep breath collecting herself. "I have a theory as to what is happening with Draco."

"Do tell." Snape said emotionlessly.

"His powers are not the same as ours. He's on a different level of magic than normal wizards. Am I right?" She asked, eyes darting between the two professors looking for confirmation.

"He told you?" Snape asked incredulously, his voice giving away his surprise.

Hermione bit her lip in thought. "Not exactly. I've seen him use it plenty of time though."

"Reckless boy." Snape muttered in annoyance.

"So, it is true! I don't understand why or how he has them. What is he?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "It really is not our place to tell Miss. Granger."

"I know, but I thought if I understood more I'd have more than a mere theory to go on." Hermione said softly.

"You never mentioned what this theory of yours was." Snape pointed out dryly.

"Right. I believe Draco's in a magic induced coma. A whole other world in which he can't get out of. His mutterings and those news cuts and bruises that come from seemingly nowhere, just help prove this even more."

"What is affecting him in his "dream", so to speak, is affecting him in this world." Added Snape.

"I also believe that he is unintentionally refusing the potions. It's as if his powers are placing a barrier around him and rejecting the medicine as a means to protect him."

"What exactly brought you to this conclusion?" Snape questioned.

Hermione went on to explain what Harry had told her about what had happened before they arrived back in Hogwarts. "It is possible that since Draco's magic is different he was able to use it then and apparate them to the Head's Common Room."

"That still doesn't explain how it might have caused this type of coma. A magic induced coma is very rare, even in this world and time."

"Draco, from what Harry told me, was already at his limit. Think of it this way. When brewing a potion, pressure is key. Too much can cause the potion to spill over. In this case, Draco's use of his magic caused him to go into a coma and his magic caused a different kind. His magic has completely taken over and is protecting him from anything foreign. Thus no spell or potion can work on him." Hermione finished with a deep breath.

Snape for his part was speechless. He and Hermione turned to Dumbledore who had been relatively quiet through the whole conversation.

"A magic induced coma is simple but yet very complicated at the same time. The person in the coma must find the answer." Dumbledore said at last.

"The answer to what?" Hermione asked, unfamiliar with the technicalities involved with the coma.

"Depends on the person. It can be an answer to one question or an answer to solve many puzzles."

Hermione groaned. "I know him too well. With everything that he keeps inside, who knows what he is looking for."

"There is another thing." Dumbledore continued. "The longer he remains in the other world, the more real it becomes for him."

"What can we do?" Snape asked.

"Nothing. He is the only one who can figure it out on his own."

Hermione looked at her fingers twisted and locked together. She felt her happiness draining by the second. Nothing was ever fair. Why did he have to go through this on his own? So much of his life was already spent on his own. What good was her information if there was nothing that she could with it?

* * *

Hermione felt her body sag on to the couch as soon as she entered the common room. After leaving Dumbledore's office she headed directly to the library. The one place where she could always think straight, but as soon as she sat at her usual table in the back of the library, her gaze landed to the seat on her right. 

The seat that Draco always sat at when she went to the library. He always insisted that he had work to do as well when she had to go there. Usually all he would do was lean back in his chair and fall asleep. Other times he would be talking a mile a minute and she found herself completely intrigued with his thoughts that her work was soon forgotten.

As those memories washed over her she hastily left the place she once called her sanctuary.

Brought back to the present with a chorus of "ma's", Hermione squinted at the light when she opened her eyes, to see Devlin squirming in Pansy's arms.

"I swear he has his mummy sensor on." Pansy said in a way of explanation.

Hermione took Devlin from Pansy with a gracious smile, despite the drool that was now dripping from her face as Devlin gave her raspberry kiss. "Thank you for watching him for me."

"Don't mention it. You're busy with Draco. How is he by the way?"

Not feeling up to reliving the day over again, she answered, "The same."

"Oh." Pansy said, her smile dropping slightly.

Hermione cursed her self for letting her bad mood act so rude. "But we've almost figured out how to help him."

Pansy smile returned to its previous state. "I'm so relieved. It gets kind of boring without his personality 'shining' through."

Another small smile. "Where's everyone else?"

"Blaise and Ginny are at dinner. You just missed Sarai. She went to go see Harry." Pansy said counting off on her fingers. "And Ron's in his room waiting for me." She finished perkily.

Hermione resisted the urge to laugh. "I see."

"Well I'm going back to Ron."

"Thanks again."

"I'm not his favorite aunt for nothing." She said grinning.

"I'm not sure if his other aunts would agree with that."

Pansy dismissed the comment with a wave. "I'm Pansy Parkinson. I don't give up easily."

When Pansy had left Hermione turned to bundle of limbs that was her son. He was currently standing on her lap, his mouth firmly attached to the back cushion of the couch.

Smiling she began to poke and tickle his sides. Devlin fell backwards laughing and Hermione effortlessly caught him. Seating him on her lap, she brushed his baby fine hairs. Devlin then went into a fit of giggles. Hermione looked at him suspiciously before turning her head slightly to see Devlin's set of plastic keys floating by her in the air.

With a shake of her head, she grabbed the keys handing them to Devlin.

As he stuffed the toy in his mouth, she lightly tapped him on the nose. "Sneaky Devlin."

* * *

Putting Devlin down to sleep later that night, had her thinking once again about Draco. Closing her eyes she grabbed _his _pillow, burying her face in it. There was so much that she had to do. So much that they had to do. 

She felt the corners of her eyes sting, as tears threatened to spill again. Squeezing her eyes tightly, exhaustion came to her in full force, letting her fall into a fitful sleep.

_He stood right in front of her as if he had never left her. Just an arm's length away, yet neither made a move to touch the other. Raising his head to the sky, his hand came to cover his squinting eyes from the sun._

"_It's sunny." He commented._

"_What's the point of being in the sun, when the person you want to share it with can't see it with you?"_

_He lowered his head to look into her eyes. "To know you're still alive."_

"_I don't want it to be just me." She whispered._

"_What's your biggest fear?"_

"_That you'll die."_

"_I'm human. I'm going to die."_

"_I don't want you to."_

"_You can't control that."_

_She glanced around, watching the plain's grass sway in the wind. They were alone. "I don't want you to die." she repeated._

_He smiled. "Me neither."_

"_No more blood then."_

"_Words or scratches? Either way, you are going to bleed."_

"_Your blood."_

"_You cant live your life wondering what if. What if you hadn't said yes to me? What if I didn't say no to my father? What if you didn't love me? What if I had gotten the Dark Mark? It doesn't matter shorty. What matters is what we want today. It's all that matters."_

"_I'm yours."_

_He smiled softly, the light illuminating his face. "Always."_

"_Always." She echoed._

"_Your heart doesn't know where mine's been. I'll never let it go where's mine's been."_

"_But I can't reach you. You're too far."_

_He bent down, his breath caressing her neck. "I'm right here, Hermione. Open your eyes. Hermione. Hermione!"_

She woke up with a start, taking in her surroundings. Breathing in rapidly, she blindly reached for Draco's body finding nothing. There was just the coolness of the sheets. Rising from her bed she quietly tiptoed across the room, grabbing the baby monitor from her nightstand. She continued on until she was face to face with Ron's room. Tentatively knocking on his door, she waited for his answer. Noticing for the first time the complete silence of the common room and the lack of life, she realized it must have been much later that she thought. It explained why he wasn't answering. Ron slept like the dead.

She turned the doorknob quietly with closed eyes and prayed to Merlin that Pansy was not in bed with him. Walking further into the room with blind eyes she called out his name. Nothing. Taking a risk she opened one eye. No naked Pansy. With the little light that was in the room she saw a haphazardly Ron sleeping with sheets askew. Smiling she placed the monitor on his nightstand. Slipping out of the room just as quietly as she had entered, she walked until she was standing outside of the Head's Dorm.

Her body began walking on the familiar path to the infirmary as her mind continue to puzzle over her dream. She didn't understand much but she knew that even as his life was on the line, Draco somehow was still able to giver her comfort. Even if it was only in her dreams.

Opening the doors to the infirmary, her hands came to rub at her arms as if to ward off the sudden chill that ran through her. She saw him lying on his bed, Harry fast asleep on the bed next to him. She began crawling onto the bed and snuggled into his side, her head resting lightly on his uninjured shoulder.

Her fingertips brushed over his bandaged torso. Sighing at the sight of new bruises marring his skin, she let her fingers continue to drift across them. She let her hand rest against one particular wound that was not there a day ago.

"I love you Draco." She whispered, as her other hand held his own. "Come back to me, because I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I'm yours. Don't forget. Always, luv, always."

* * *

Warmth. 

It was a long forgotten comfort he thought he would never feel again. Too long it had been since he felt a chill within his bones. Here, there was nothing but the cold constantly biting at his skin. His pale hand came to rest upon a recent wound he had acquired. The prickling sensation of warmth came directly from this point. He reveled in the fact that it seemed to spread throughout his body.

Groaning he sat up from the icy stones that made up the floor of the dungeon. Grimacing at the sight of his blood dried on the ground, he slowly looked at the damage on his body. "Not a pretty picture." He mumbled.

Draco sighed, wondering how long it had been since he had arrived back in this place. He had stopped counting after week three. It didn't make sense to him to know. Knowing would always bring back reality, and make him depressed.

His head turned at the sound of a steel door being opened accompanied by the sound of heavy boots thudding across stone. Standing up, the door to the dungeon opened, a familiar cane making the first appearance.

"Like clockwork. Every day, same hour." Draco stated.

"I believe…." Lucius started.

"I know what you believed. You can't expect that I wouldn't see what everyone else knew. It's all lies."

"There was a time when you had the same agenda as I did. We had the same goals, the same expectations."

Draco chuckled, the hollow sound vibrating off the stone walls. "If there was anything we had in common, it was our stubbornness. You won't bend and I wont break."

"Is that so?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not the same." He raised his eyes to the man he once called father. Stormy grey eyes staring into identical ones. "And I don't need to explain to you why that is."

Lucius sneered. "I might not be able to break you, but I can hurt you."

"You can try. Put your curses on me." Draco challenged, leaning back against the wall. "What will it be today?"

Lucius raised his wand and pointed at his son's hands. "Necto."

A pair of manacles appeared from the wall on both sides of his head, as his hands automatically rose to the constraints in a locking bind. "You're acting as if I could just get up and walk away from this. Do you really need to confine me?" Even as he spoke, Draco could feel the cold creeping back into his skin, seeing the smirk forming on his father's face.

"Oh no dragon. You will want to run. You'll want to scream." Lucius sauntered closer to his son with every word. "You'll want to kill." With a flick of the wand to his right, a door that was hidden in the darkness opened with a resounding creak. Nothing could prepare Draco for what came out from the dark. Hermione stumbled out looking worn and tired, her eyes clouded in confusion as she tried to make sense of the dark. "Though in my opinion, I think I'll be the one to kill."

"No!" Draco roared, his body lunging forward only to be pulled back by the manacles.

Hermione hearing his voice, saw him and started running towards as her tears burned. "Draco!"

When she was within inches of him, a rough jerk of her arm had her face to face with Lucius. "I don't think so mudblood. That is not part of the plan." He ran a pale hand down her trembling face to trail down to the back of her neck. In seconds he had his hand fisted in her head, yanking her head back. Rejoicing in her sudden cry of pain, he turned her around to face his son, who was gazing at her in a terror-stricken grief.

"Let her go." Draco growled.

"I'd rather not. Tell me, is your lover so good that you felt the need to throw your life away? Hmmmm." Lucius contemplated, pulling on her hair harder. He leaned his face against hers, his eyes closing briefly. "Maybe I just might find out for myself firsthand."

"Don't touch her!" Draco pulled at his restraints, feeling the metal bite at his skin. Hearing his father menacing laugh only caused him to pull harder. As he continued to fight against the manacles, his wrists burned and bled, as his eyes gazed into her frightened ones.

"Crucio." Whispered Lucius.

"No!! Stop!!"

But Lucius paid no attention to him. For hours Draco listened to her screams, to her pleas. Listened to her beg for it to end. Watched as drop after drop of her blood was spilled without mercy. All the while knowing there was nothing that he could. And so he prayed for the end of his pain. For the end of her pain.

It was only until time no longer held no meaning that it happened.

She stopped screaming.

She stopped breathing.

Her lifeless eyes dully reflected in his own. His body hanging limply from the chains in defeat, Draco didn't notice as his father walked away, sporting a grin of victory. It barely registered that his father removed the charm holding him up from the chains as he fell to the ground on his knees.

Draco waited for the light to come back into her eyes and to see her smile once more. But he was no fool. He knew what had happened and what could no longer be. He yearned to reach out to her but his fear of the truth kept him away. He remained rooted to his spot, unsure of where to do.

He should have known that things would end up this way. No matter what changes he went through and how far away he was away from his father. Everything came back to this. Came back to the fact that there is always death. He lived in a place where everything is a lie. The truth would not rise up against all the hate and fear.

Gently he pulled her body against his, as he leaned back against the wall, cradling her head in his arms. Brushing the bloodied curls from her face, his fingers traced over her eyes, her lips, and nose. Places he knew from memory. Places he had touched and kissed.

"You told me you loved me. Said that you would never leave me. I heard it. I felt it. You whispered it into my skin," Draco whispered, vacant eyes focusing on Hermione's face.

He could feel everything he had hoped for die away. Now there was nothing he could do. Only hope that death could come to him. With her gone, there was no other option because there was nowhere he could run and still feel safe inside.

He closed his eyes, and it was just for a second, but the darkness was so inviting. He saw red and black, blood and death. The two things he only knew.

* * *

When light filtered through to the dungeon, Draco woke immediately, clutching the body close to him protectively. 

"Now, now Draco. Why don't you drop that filth and come with me?"

Draco only eyed him, watching every move his father made. Never once easing up on his hold. He could taste the hatred he had for this man in his mouth. His body shook with anger and his grip on Hermione was the only thing keeping him from killing.

"I can't believe that you are the same man that I once called my son. Look at you now. You are nothing but a shriveling, mess of a boy." Lucius eyes narrowed. "The mudblood is dead Draco.

"Don't." He murmured, his voice laced with pain.

"I will. You've had your fun, now it's time for you to come back and serve the Dark Lord by his side faithfully."

For the first time in many years, Draco looked upon this man with terror. He was the son of this man. The same blood running through him was running in him. Was he as gifted and twisted as this man? Shame flooded him, as he realized that he might very well be the same.

The disgust, the repulsion filled him. He was sure that there was a time that he was innocent. A purity that had turned vile because of selfish gain. Destroyed countless times over the years.

Lucius saw a change come over his boy and instantly recognized it for what it was. "We both knew, that this was what was meant to be."

He looked at his father, seeing the man he was to become.

Eyes of glass staring directly at death.

Intentions that had started pure, were now obscure.


	26. The Truths Behind Truths

Chapter 26: The Truth Behind Truths

* * *

The smell. 

It was a horrible, putrid smell.

These barely scratched the surface to describe it. There were no words, no definition that could be used.

It was simply the smell of death.

Draco stood on the top of the stairs, his body leaning forward on the railing. Down below he watched with absent curiosity the various people that littered the floor.

Nothing more than trash.

He inhaled and nearly gagged as the smell hit him once more. It was still there. It had always been in this house. The whole house was covered with the stench.

And all these people reeked of death.

Each and every single one of them.

Sighing he turned around so that he was leaning back on the railing. Digging his shoe into the ground, his head dropped down onto his shoulders. Everything in his life had settled into a routine once more. He would wake up to his father's beatings then accompany his father on his duties. His Death Eater duties. Day in and day out he would witness the countless beatings handed down by his father and others. On innocent victims. Wizard blood or muggle blood. It didn't matter. It always ended the same. Hours later when the victim was an inch away from death would they finally be killed. And he always watched the light in their eyes fade away to nothing. Till there was nothing left.

Always.

He remembered a particular time when he and his father went out at night. He had expected it to be another regular night out. His father would find an unsuspecting victim and that would be it. However this was different. They headed to the home of the Galavant's. They were another family that had joined Voldemort's side. Brian Galavant was a Death Eater that had been involved for several years. Confused as they stood in the living room of the house, Draco looked at his father, but he didn't spare a single glance.

He heard the sound of running feet and a girl with big brown eyes and black hair came running into the room wearing her pajamas. Surprised at the sudden guests she stopped with her head cocked to the side but offered a bright smile nonetheless. He smiled looking at this tiny girl and was about to step forward but his father whipped his cane in front of him stopping him.

Not a second later Brian came in the room with his wife, who was holding their two year old son in her arms. Upon seeing them Brian's face immediately came over what Draco could only describe as fear.

Pure fear.

"Elizabeth come here." He said beckoning his daughter, the little girl skipping towards her father."Lucius. What a surprise to have you here. You too Draco."

"Yes. I can imagine so." Lucius drawled.

Brian turned to his wife. "Why don't you take the kids and head upstairs. I'll be up when I'm finished with Lucius."

His wife nodded taking her daughters hand and was about to head out when Lucius called out to her. "Please do no leave on my account. I actually would prefer if you stayed here."

"No that is quite..." Brian started.

"No. I insist." Lucius interrupted.

At that moment all Draco wanted to do was grab the family and flee with them into the night. He wanted to but he remained rooted to the ground. Not a night went by when he wished he had the courage to do what his heart was telling him. For not minutes later Lucius cast Crucio on Brian and made his family watch as he suffered. Only to place the curse on the rest of the family.

How the little ones cried.

Oh how they cried.

The family was killed later on. Much later though.

Unable to watch he had turned his head away trying to erase them from his memory. His father didn't allow him that small comfort. The cold metal cane was under his chin forcing him to look at the family. "Don't turn away. Brian tried running away from his duties and wished to leave his lifelong commitment of servitude to his lord. When you turn traitor to the Dark Lord you are punished. This is how it ends."

Staring into the girl's face he couldn't help but think is this really it? Was he destined to be used in the same way? To be used as a tool for one being?

Draco curled his lip as he listened to the laughter of those below him. It sickened him.

"What's the matter Draco? Not in a festive mood?"

Draco snapped straight to attention and stood tall on his feet. He didn't even hear his father approach him. He held a glass filled with red wine. As he watched his father raise the glass to his lips, Draco thought he might as well be drinking the blood of the innocent. He looked disgustedly at his father. "I'm fine."

Lucius smirked, taking another sip from his glass. "If you insist."

Watching the wine swirl around the glass he said, "I insist."

* * *

The sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the corridor as he made his way towards the Heads' Tower. A goofy smile graced his face as he walked up yet another stairway. He had just come back from walking Pansy to the Slytherin dungeons. Well he wasn't able to walk her completely the entire way. There was still the matter of Slytherin and Gryffindor. The fact that he was a Weasley and she was a Parkinson was another big factor to consider. Still the moments they shared together was enough for now. 

He laughed as he realized that Pansy Parkinson of all people would be the one to make him happy. Still life worked in crazier ways. No one would be able to beat the Malfoy-Granger couple. "Destino." He said to the head portrait.

Once inside the common room he frowned watching a mop of curly hair sigh and pick at the threads of a blanket. His frown only deepened as he watched her curl up on the couch wrapping the blanket around her as if she was trying to hide herself from the world. He took a seat on one end of the couch watching as her head looked up to see who was there. At least, what he thought was her head. He really couldn't see much except for a few curly tendrils that escaped from the confines of the blanket. Ron smiled as she started inching her body closer to his, reminding him much of a caterpillar climbing up a branch.

When her head was on his lap he asked, "How are you?" Though he didn"t really need an answer since she was doing a fine job of letting him see how she was.

"Empty," she whispered, her voice muffled by the large blanket. "and I know that I have Devlin and you and everybody else. It's just..."

"Malfoy made you feel as if you weren't?"

"Yea." She murmured. "I know it's stupid but I feel like sometimes I can't do this. Usually I'm the one that knows what to do but I don't know anymore. With Draco, if there was a problem then he would find a solution. I have Devlin and I feel like I'm not prepared for what is going to happen. No matter how bad things got I knew we were going to be okay."

Ron frowned at the despondent tone of voice. "Rubbish."

"What?"

"You're Hermione Granger. Remember her? Strong, intelligent, stubborn. A bit mental but brilliant."

"I'm just scared I guess. He's not waking up Ron. Not getting any better. Sometimes I look at him and wait for him to do something. Anything. There's just more bruises and more cuts. More blood every time I see him." She paused. "His body is getting colder. I can feel it. He's dying slowly."

"Mione, you can't give up on him. He needs you of all people to believe in him. If anyone could bring him back it has to be you."

He could hear her big intake of air and as she exhaled. "You're right. I'm being gloomy Mione again. How is it that you are always the one to help me when I'm feeling down about Draco?"

Ron shrugged, just as confused by it as her, if not more. "I don't know. I don't even like the bugger."

Hermione laughed. "Well, for someone who doesn't like him you do have a lot of positive things to say about him."

Ron grimaced. "Please, don't make me sick."

She turned so that she was laying on her back, her head still on his lap. Pulling down the blanket her head popped out, her curly hair everywhere and her chocolate eyes shining up at her best friend. "Rub my head please."

"What am I? Your house elf?" He said complaining, even as his fingers started running through her hair.

'Ron?"

"Yea?"

"I love you." Hermione said, her eyes closing.

Ron smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her hair. "Love you too Mione."

* * *

Ron stood next to Draco's bed taking a glance at the face of his former enemy, his hands buried deep in his pockets. 

Enemy.

He knew the word very well. He had been surrounded and cursed at by enemies. He himself had used his wand to curse one too many. Enemies had hurt those he had cared about. Looking down at the bruised face of Draco he knew this man was not an enemy.

Sighing Ron took his hands out of his pockets and reached behind to pull a chair closer. Sitting down he continued to stare at Draco unsure of what he was searching for. He didn't even know what had compelled him to visit. After talking with Hermione he just knew that he needed to see Draco. Again, something he could not explain.

He jumped in his seat as Draco's body twitched and convulsed. It lasted about a minute but nonetheless it had Ron acting without a moment of hesitation. He had his hands on Draco's forearms holding him down to prevent any more harm. Even as Draco lied still on the bed once more Ron continued to keep a firm grip on the Slytherin. It was only when he felt something warm and wet sliding through his fingers down his hand did he release his hold with a start.

Staring at his left hand covered in blood Ron looked back at the blond seeing a fresh new gash across his shoulder. Grabbing a white cloth that was folded on the bedside table, he pressed it firmly to wound to stop the bleeding. Quietly he began to patch up the blond with the supplies on the table.

When at last the gauze was taped to the shoulder Ron reached for his wand. Pointing the tip to his hand that was still covered in blood, he wanted to say the spell that could quickly make it disappear. Hesitating he pocketed his wand and walked to the sink located to the side of the room. Turning the taps on he watched as the blood slowly dyed the water pink. Mesmerized he watched until the last of the water disappeared down the drain.

After drying his hands he made his way back to his chair and sat back down. Shifting in his seat he scratched the back of his head. "Right. Not sure what I'm supposed to say to you. Can't really ask any questions since you can't answer back. Not that I would have anything to ask you. Frankly I still don't like you very much. Doubt I ever will. It seems like all you do is continue to hurt the people I love. I hate you for that. It's one mess after another with you." He paused before standing up. "You want to make things better then wake up and take responsibility. Hermione, Devlin, and Sarai are waiting. Even Pansy and Blaise. Bloody hell, Harry is even stressing out. Remember them all? Your family and friends."

Walking around the small room that Dumbledore had set up for Draco and Harry, Ron looked at the empty bed that had once been Harry's. Madame Pomprey had reluctantly let him go a week after he had came back from the mission with Malfoy. He was currently resting in the Heads' Common Room. Traces of everyone who had come to visit was scattered around. For example Hermione's books, Pansy's sweater and even his old candy wrappers. For someone who was supposedly so cold hearted there were a lot of people that loved him.

As he turned to leave he caught sight of something green lying in the corner of the room. Bending down to pick it up he smiled recognizing it as one of Devlin's rattles. Figuring that it must have been left here when Hermione had brought the boy to the infirmary, he thought back to that day. They had to close the curtains around Draco's bed because she had insisted that Devlin not see Draco in his current condition. Devlin was there for about a few minutes because he had thrown a terrible tantrum.

That in itself was strange because Devlin rarely threw tantrums or even acted up. However he had thrashed around in Hermione's arms crying and when Hermione had put him down on the ground he immediately started crawling towards Draco's closed off bed. She immediately scooped him back in her arms and started to take him back towards Harry's side of the room which only caused Devlin to become hysterical. It was obvious that Devlin knew that his father was behind those curtains and frantically tried to reach him. Hermione left with the violet eyed baby with tears in her own brown ones.

Clenching and unclenching his fist that held the toy he walked back toward Draco's side. Gently he placed the rattle on bedside table. "Just wake up Malfoy." Turning his head away he said, "It's not funny anymore."

The door opened to show Madame Pomprey. "Mr. Weasley what are you doing in here?"

The red head shook his head. "I don't know," he answered before walking out the door.

Madame Pomprey turned away from him to look at Draco. Tilting her head to the side she walked over to him and placed her hand on the freshly applied bandage. Noticing the bloodied cloth and green rattle she smiled. She didn't miss the action the red head had done.

Ron had looked over his shoulder as he left the room, concern filling his blue eyes for the blond.

* * *

Draco lay awake in his bed long before the sun had even begun to rise. He couldn;t shake the feeling that something had changed. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of change very much. Throwing the covers off of him he let his feet touch the cold wooden floors of his room. Wandering around the room, he went from each corner of the room to the next. Touching the walls and furniture, he let his hand run along the different textures of each piece. 

Pushing open the doors that led to the balcony the icy wind rushed at him taking away the little warmth he had left in his body. Stepping outside the wind continued to bite at his skin. He stared mesmerized at the black sky for a few minutes before turning around to head back to his room only jump back with a start.

Standing before him was Elizabeth Galavant.

"Impossible." He whispered.

The girl only smiled, the wind whipping her back hair around her face.

Millions of thoughts ran through his head. So many things he wanted to say to her. So many things to explain, yet only one word left his lips. "Sorry."

Still she continued to smile, only tilting her head to the side. Slowly she raised her right arm offering her hand to him.

Swallowing thickly his own left hand rose to hold hers. As soon as their fingers laced together he closed his eyes as his room began to swirl and lose focus. Opening them seconds later he gazed upon a scene of a curly, brown haired woman in a white room.

"Hermione." He choked. Tentatively he reached out with his free hand only to have the scene disappear. Stumbling backwards he clutched at the Elizabeth's hand. Looking down at her, his mouth opened and closed unsure of what to say. Draco looked up at where he had seen Hermione but was met with nothing.

A persistent tugging on his hand made him look at Elizabeth once more. She was pointing towards the balcony. Looking towards the balcony he was surprised to see the whole area become a blurry illusion. Focusing he could see the Head Common Room. Blaise, Pansy, Potter, Weasley were there. Sarai and...

"Devlin." Abruptly he let go of Elizabeth's hand and rushed towards the scene only to have it fade away as soon as he barely reached it. "No!" He spun on his heel to face Elizabeth. "Bring him back."

Elizabeth' smile turned sad as she too began to fade.

Fisting both of his hands in his hair he continued to turn around, his whole room spinning in an array of colors and shapes. He caught sight of a jade statue and immediately hurled it across the room. The sound of shattered glass hit him and he closed his eyes willing the room to go back to its original state.

"Draco!" Opening his eyes he found that his room was no longer spinning. His father stood in the door his robe hanging open. "What have you done?"

Following his father's line of vision he saw that the windowed balcony doors were completely broken. Shards of glass were scattered around and the jade statue lay on the ground as well.

"I...I don't know. The girl, the room and...and Hermione."

Lucius' lip curled back in distaste. "The mudblood is dead! Dead!"

"I know!" Yelled Draco. "I know." Ignoring his father's burning stare he walked towards his bed and sat down, holding his head in both hands.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but you better fix it. You look like a deranged man." Lucius turned and left the room, but not before adding, "It's time you stepped up in your duties to the Dark Lord. Tonight we go out and you will help in purging the world of the dirty."

Once the door to his room had been shut Draco let his body drop to his side. Shifting slightly on bed he pulled the covers out from under him. Pulling the comforter over his head he shut his eyes, the familiar darkness a strangely comforting presence.

Unbeknownst to him the sky was being painted in warm colors as the sun began to rise over the horizon

* * *

Hermione entered the white room closing the door quietly behind her. It was very considerate of Dumbledore to provide the boys their own room. Plus it would keep the questions away. It would have been difficult to explain to the students in the infirmary why Draco and Harry were critically injured considering the fact that they were supposed to be in another school. 

Thankfully Harry was doing much better and was able to leave this place. "One down and one more to go." Hermione thought. It had been three and a half weeks since the two had come back. June had just began yesterday and the students were all getting ready for the final two weeks of school. Graduation was just around the corner and she found herself uncaring for it. She had worked for six years straight trying to excel immensely but now it the thought of being a the top seemed meaningless.

Now her thoughts leaned more towards how she was going to keep a certain baby boy of hers from getting into every mess he could get his hands on. Getting the food in his mouth and not everywhere else certainly being at the top of her list.

How life changed directions so quickly could never be answered.

She brushed his hair to the side and away from his face before bending down to place a kiss on his forehead. Sighing she let her fingers trail over his cheeks down to his lips.

He was so cold.

Settling down into her chair beside the bed she grabbed her book from the bedside table. Flipping towards the middle of the book she let her eyes linger on his face briefly before turning her attention to the book.

* * *

Draco hissed slightly as a glass shard cut the skin of his hand. Watching the blood well up slightly he brushed it against the side of his pants before continuing to pick up the rest of the glass. A house elf or magic would have finished the job more quickly but he did not mind the tedious work of having to do it by hand. Rather, he welcomed it, allowing himself to keep busy. 

Feeling the sting of the cut he looked back at his hand brushing the new blood across his pants once more. Just another cut to add to the cuts. He looked down at his bare chest expecting to see an array of wounds only to be met by unmarred skin. Perfect skin.

"Can't be right." Draco said to himself.

Bruises and lashes should have been across his chest. He took nothing to heal them. Nor had anyone tended to them. Now that he thought about, every morning he woke up perfectly healthy regardless of the fact he had been beaten horribly by his father the night before.

A rush of dizziness hit him and he briefly closed his eyes to get himself steadied. However the dizziness kept hitting him and his room was swirling and fading away.

Everything was hurting.

He groaned as pain began to hit him in waves. Image after image came forth.

Hermione's smile.

Devlin's laugh.

Sarai's mischievous eyes.

"No. No. No."

* * *

"N..nn..no" 

The book slipped from her shaking hands onto the floor. Hermione stared transfixed on his moving lips. His voice a welcome sound in the deafening room.

"No. No." Draco continued to whisper with the little breath he had, his eyes still closed as if asleep.

Pushing the chair back with such strength that it hit the wall with a loud thud, Hermione rushed to Draco's side, her hand clutching his in a vice-like grip. "Draco. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. It's okay." She repeated the words over and over as if they were a mantra. "I'm here."

* * *

"Draco! Draco!" Came the thundering voice, breaking through the rush of images. 

His lungs were burning and he realized that he needed to breathe. Sucking in a huge breath his eyes opened in confusion.

He was so cold.

Trees.

Streets.

So cold.

Death Eaters surrounding him.

Night.

This was not his house. The sun had barely begun to shine not moments ago, where did the light go?

Where was he?

Why couldn't he get warm?

Crying.

Looking down he saw a little boy with watery blue eyes kneeling before him.

"Kill him Draco." That voice again. He turned his head to look into the face of his father. "Kill him." He ordered.

He then became aware of his wand in his hand pointed at the boy. "No."

There was a clamor and uproar of fury amongst the Death eaters.

"Kill him!" Shouted Lucius.

The blue watery depths kept blinking up at him. The tears were falling down, staining his cheeks.

"I don't understand." Draco whispered more to himself than to another. He lowered his wand, only to grab his head in his hand as the same pain filled his body again. Glancing around the scenery began to swirl. The faces and voices fading into the dark.

The pain stayed.

The images stayed.

Why wouldn't they let him rest?

So tired.

* * *

Sirens began to wail throughout the room. Draco's body was convulsing, his head thrashing from sided to side. All his wounds reopened and began to bleed. Cut after cut began to show on his body. Cuts that appeared from nowhere.

More blood.

"Oh Draco." Wailed Hermione, her thumb brushing against a jagged cut on his cheek. The blood on her thumb making a new trail down his cheek.

He wasn't breathing.

The door to the room flew open and Madame Pomprey came rushing through. No questions were asked. She immediately began opening cabinets picking out various bottles before arriving at Draco's side. Hermione could barely distinguish the various lights that were emitting from the nurse's wand.

Nothing changed.

Still he bled. No air escaping through his blue lips.

* * *

More pain. 

Stone floor.

Dungeon walls.

His blood coated the area in a dark red hue.

His discarded wand lay a few feet from where he kneeled. Reaching a hand out he picked up the wand, the fine wood emitting a warmth throughout his fingers.

"You're pathetic my little Dragon." Lucius was circling him and he continued to listen with his head down.

So cold and tired.

"Do you know how humiliated I was to say that my son had turned traitor?!" Raged Lucius, his voice booming off the walls. "You were to be the heir! You threw it all away! For what? A mudblood bitch!"

He could feel the blood dripping down his face. The broken ribs pressing into his lungs caused him to breathe in ragged gasps. Pressure on his skin caused the bruises to pound in agony.

"Crucio!"

Hot, blinding white pain, spread throughout his body. The fire licked every inch of skin burning him inside out. He couldn't breathe.

"Heed my word boy. You will listen to me. You will serve the Dark Lord and become the heir. You will kill and kill. Night and day you will hear their cries. Only to kill again." The black boots stood in front of his vision. "Just as you killed them."

He snapped his head upwards only to cry in dismay. "No!"

Elizabeth's body in front of him.

Hermione's dead body in front of him.

Heads turned and limbs twisted.

Sarai's dead body in front of him.

His mother's body in front of him.

Skin abused and empty eyes.

Devlin's little body dead in front of him.

Bodies piled on top of the other as if on some sick display.

"You killed them Dragon." Taunted Lucius.

"I didn't. No. No." Denied Draco.

"You weren't good enough. Not strong enough."

"I...I couldn't." Murmured Draco.

"They all cried for you. Pitiful tears trailing down their faces."

"No!" He gasped, practically choking on the thought. "You did this. It was you."

Lucius shrugged. "What difference does it make? Might as well have been you pointing the wand." He paused. "I am you and you are me."

"Never!" Draco jumped to his feet with strength he did not have. "I will never be you." He shouted his wand pressed hard against his father's chest.

Lucius smirked and chuckled. 'What are you going to do? Kill me?' He threw his arms out to the side dramatically. "Then kill me if you dare."

"I won't become who you are. If I have to kill you then so be it." Draco pressed the tip more firmly into Lucius chest.

"Don't expect me to beg. I won't cry..." He bent in close to Draco's ear. "Just like your son did before I killed him with my own bare hands."

"Avada Kedavara!"

The green light shot out from the tip of his wand and Draco closed his eyes, the light blinding him as it covered the whole room.

* * *

"Hermione!" Came Harry's welcome voice through the chaos.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, rushing into his arms. Harry was here. Everything would be okay. He would know what to do.

The invisibly cloak fell to the ground without care as he wrapped his arms around his shaking best friend. "What happened?"

"Draco...he's..he's...something's wrong."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as the door to the room opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape rushed in. Hermione turned her head as she heard a sickening gasp that came from Draco. Freeing herself from Harry's grasp she ran over to Draco's side, her hand caressing his forehead just like she used to when he would get a headache.

He always told her, that her touch soothed him.

Dumbledore came over on the other side of the bed. "Poppy is there anything you can do?"

"I had already been doing everything that I could possibly do. Mr. Malfoy's body won't let anything help him."

At that time Snape approached Hermione and said, "Miss. Granger, move away from him. Let them do what they can."

"No. I can't leave him." Hermione protested shaking her head. Snape grabbed onto her arm not too forcefully but firm enough trying to steer Hermione in the other direction. "No! Let me go!" Hermione cried trying to free her arm from Snape's grasp.

Snape struggled with her trying to get her away from Draco. "Miss. Granger you need to get out of the way!"

"No! Draco!" Refusing to separate from her love she grabbed onto his hand and held on tightly.

At her final cry a silver light erupted from Draco's body and spread until it formed a bubble-like shield around the bed. Immediately Madame Pomprey, Dumbledore and Snape were expelled from within the circle, their bodies forcefully hitting the walls of the room. Draco's body became the focal point with the silver energy being expelled in all directions at a distance of five feet.

"Hermione!" Cried Harry rushing at the shield only to be thrown back as like the others. Quickly recovering he got back on his feet, this time slowly approaching the shield. Inches away he pressed his hand against the barrier hissing as the energy burned his palm. Pulling his hand away he could only watch as Hermione remained unharmed inside. From the corner of his eyes he saw McGonagall pull out her wand and point it at the barrier. "Professor no!"

⌠"Potter?" McGonagall asked confused.

"She's safe. It won't hurt her. He won't hurt." Harry said in a rush of words to explain. "When Snape was pulling her Malfoy used his only means to protect her. To him we are the ones who present the danger."

"He's not even awake!" She protested.

Harry shook his head trying to wrap his mind around the current situation. "I know, but I also know that Malfoy's magic is on a completely different level. It sounds strange but he is acting on..on instinct. His mind, his body, his whole being is somehow tuned to Hermione. She is his and he is only doing his duty in protecting her."

McGonagall stared at Harry in amazement. "How do you know this?"

Harry glanced at the couple in the barrier. "Just look at them. You can tell just by watching them."

"Right now the one who needs protecting is Mr. Malfoy himself." Madame Pomprey exclaimed.

Just as she had said, Malfoy still laid on the bed his body convulsing in horrible tremors. Cuts and gashes opened all over his body. The amount of blood he was losing was horrifying. His body moved every which way as if he was actually feeling the imaginary blows.

Hermione meanwhile was frantically trying to get Draco to open his eyes. "Draco please wake up! It's okay. I'm here. I promise you it will all be okay. I'm here."

At those words the tremors stopped, his body only shaking at certain times. No new wounds appeared but the ones that were present still bled.

Hermione gripped his hand tighter and leaned over his body. "You don't have to fight alone anymore my love. You can rest." She kissed his lips, her breath ghosting over his cold lips.

Seconds passed till at last he drew a ragged breath and Hermione pulled back. His chest rose and fell in time to his breathing. Pressing her free hand against his chest where his heart was, she could feel the steady beat. Smiling she ran her hand through his hair, her fingertips caressing his forehead.

Slowly his eyelids fluttered and soon he was staring straight into her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze from the stormy depths that seemed to hold her in place. She didn't want to look anywhere else.

"Welcome back love." She smiled brightly, finally allowing the tears to fall.

Bringing their conjoined hands to her cheek, he caught her tears. "Don't cry," were his first words.

Hermione nodded , the tears still falling. "Okay."

Draco continued to look at her in awe. "You died."

She shook her head quickly dismissing the statement. "No I didn't. I'm right here."

Draco stood firm with what he said. "I saw you die. You died in front of me.' He paused turning his head to the side and away from her. "You're not real. You're not her."

Grabbing his chin gently she turned his face so that he was looking straight at her. "Don't say that. I'm Hermione. I'm right here okay?"

Draco nodded as if in agreement but she could tell he was mostly doing it to satisfy her. His eyes scanned the room, confusion set firmly in his eyes. "Where are we?" He croaked. "What happened?"

He tried sitting up still unaware of the other occupants of the room. "Shh. Shh. One thing at a time." Hermione soothed.

"I don't understand." He said feeling weaker and more vulnerable than he had ever been. Groaning he looked down at his body and cringed at the state he was in.

Hermione understood he was in pain and caressed his forehead once more. "First we need to heal you up. I need you to lower the barrier."

He blinked and she could see the wheels turning in his head. "Huh?"

"Look. The silver energy surrounding us is the barrier you put up." Hermione explained.

"I've never done this before. I don't know how this happened." Draco said, even more confused.

Hermione shrugged. "You kinda did it unconsciously. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Focusing as hard as he could he willed the energy to go down. He could feel the moment it went away and he opened his eyes. Four sets of eyes were all focused on him and their sudden appearance nerved him.

"Madame Pomprey can you heal him?" Hermione asked.

The school nurse nodded not quite sure what had just happened but quickly rushed to help the blond. As soon as she started to reach out towards him, Draco quickly shied away from her. "It's okay Mr. Malfoy. I'm only going to heal you."

He looked to Hermione and she nodded encouragingly. Relaxing back onto the bed as a sign of agreement, but still he kept a weary eye on Madame Pomprey the entire time she tended to him. No one said anything the entire time, only keeping an eye on Draco. Hermione never left him the entire time and held his hand throughout the whole ordeal. His grip on hers tightened every time Madame Pomprey touched him and Hermione's heart swelled with sadness for him.

"Here, drink this. It will help." Madame Pomprey directed handing him a cup. Again he looked at her suspiciously as he took the cup in his free hand. Never taking his eyes off of her he drank the contents of the cup. Almost immediately his eyes started to droop and he threw the cup at the wall behind the nurse. "What did you do to me?" He whispered, his eyes briefly flashing in anger and fury before they completely closed.

"What did you give him?" Hermione asked in a panic.

Madame Pomprey sighed. "Don't worry it's a mild sleeping potion. He was so tense from me barely touching him, there was no way I was going to be able to heal him if I took my wand out. It's obvious he doesn't trust me."

"I understand." Hermione said softly before kissing Draco's hand. She reluctantly left his side and allowed Madame Pomprey to finish.

Walking over to her two professors and Harry in a daze she offered them a small smile. Harry wrapped an arm over her shoulder pulling her close and Hermione sighed wrapping her arm around his waist, delighting in the small comfort. "He's awake." She said, stating the obvious.

"Yes." Dumbledore said offering a bright smile.

"How did this happen?" Asked Snape.

Hermione glanced at both of the teachers. "He found the answer."

* * *

As soon as he woke his senses were overwhelmed. Noises, smells and touch came to him tenfold. It was almost as if he was experiencing everything for the first time.

There was no pain here.

When was the last time he had felt safe?

Laughter vibrated throughout the room.

How long had it been since he had heard that joyful sound?

He was almost reluctant to open his eyes in case this dream would end. Still, the urge to see where all these comforts were coming from won in the end.

Cracking one eye open first, the bright lights of the room blinded him causing him to quickly close his eye. After several seconds he tried again, this time opening both eyes at the same time.

He must still be dreaming because he was seeing ghosts. For there in front of him stood Hermione, Sarai, Potter, Weasley Pansy, and Blaise. He had seen two of them die before his eyes and yet everyone mentioned was staring at him as if he himself was the ghost.  
Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat, the sound making a loud echo in the now silent room. Using his hands as leverage he pulled himself up and against the pillows around him. Everyone in the room kept shooting glances between them unsure of what to say.

Except for her.

His angel was gazing upon him with love and a smile that made her glow. Hermione walked to him and placed her hand over his. "Hey. Feeling better?"

He looked down at their hands and knew he wasn't imagining the weight upon his hand. Nor the warmth that her hand provided. "You're dead. I saw you die in front of me." He whispered as his hand encased her smaller hand in his. "But I just know that this is real too." He looked up at her. "I don't understand. What happened?"

Hermione bit her lower lip, unsure of how and where she should start to explain. "What is the last thing you remember?" Draco remained silent not wanting to reveal the exact facts. Seeing his hesitation and the vulnerability he had held not moments ago start to fade, only to be replaced by the hard gaze he normally held, Hermione tried it from a different angle. "Do you remember going with Harry on the mission that Dumbledore had given the both of you?"

Draco looked at black haired boy and nodded. "Yea. Then we were called back and I left to go back home."

"We were never called back Malfoy." Harry said speaking up from where he stood. "Death Eaters found us and attacked. It was too much. They were too much. We fought for hours and were nearly killed. Somehow, because of you, we were able to apparate out of there back to Hogwarts."

Staring at him emotionlessly, Draco looked back at Hermione for confirmation. "That's what happened. You and Harry were badly injured. To the point where your lives were hanging on by a thread. Madame Pomprey and the professors did everything they could to help. Harry woke up a couple days later." Hermione paused. "Your body and mind wouldn't heal. They rejected all spells and potions. You slipped into a coma."

Pulling his hand away from Hermione he raised both hands to cradle his head as he leaned forward. Pinching the bridge of his nose he asked, "So you're telling me that I've been in a coma for six months."

"Six months?!" Exclaimed Ron, piping up from the group. "Are you mad?"

Pansy, who was at his side, elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh sure. He just woke up from a coma and you call him mad. I swear you have no tact."

"What?" Draco asked noticing the uncomfortable looks on everyone's face. Once again they all looked at each other wondering who was going to answer him. Even Hermione could not answer, though it seemed she was more in shock than anything. "Patience has never been my strong point. So somebody talk before I lose my temper."

Hermione seemed to snap out of the daze she was in. She took a breath before trying to break it gently to him. "Draco why would you say its been six months?"

"Because it's been about six months." He said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"It hasn't been six months since you came here. Its been three and a half weeks."

Draco began to shake his head repeatedly. "You're wrong. There's no way it couldn't have been. First the coma and then this. You've got it all wrong."

Hermione looked at sadly. "No. It's all true." Throwing the covers off of him, Draco hurried off the bed. "You shouldn't get up yet. You barely woke..."

"No." Draco said cutting her off. "I don't need to lie down right now. What I need is a clear explanation. How can you tell me its only been three weeks?"

"Because it is."Hermione said helplessly, not knowing what answer she could have given to satisfy him.

"Impossible. They died. I witnessed them dying and suffering. The cold. The pain. The cries." Draco mumbled swiftly in a rush of words. The others only able to comprehend a word here and there. "I lived in hell." He leaned against the bedside table for support. " bled for six months straight! Don' tell me what I know I lived!"

Silence filled the room and no one really understood what he had said, but one thing remained clear.

He had suffered.

Hermione took a few tentative steps before he met her gaze with haunted eyes. "Tell me it wasn't a lie."

"Your coma was unlike any regular one. It was magic induced. In your mind you were living in a fabricated reality made from your own mind." Hermione said knowing what needed to be said for him to accept it. "Time was obviously different for you than it was for us, but this right here, right now, is real."

Draco moved back to sit on the bed feeling most of his strength being sucked up from the truth. For minutes he sat there not looking at anyone, only down at his hands. With a long sigh he looked from each person to the next, until his eyes rested on Hermione. "Okay."

Hermione looked at him concerned. There was no way he could have accepted what had happened. She wouldn't blame him even if he didn't. "Okay?" She repeated.

"Yeah." Draco said. "I understand. I got hurt, fell into a coma, time was different and now I woke up. That's all there is to it." He looked at Sarai, who had remained unusually quiet the whole entire time. "Ciao principessa." (Hello princess.)

Sarai whose hand had turned white from gripping Harry's hand tightly smiled when Draco addressed her. "Li ho mancati." (I missed you.)

Draco who seen her mangled body in his mind could not form the words to call to her. So instead he used his mind. "Me anche. Ora venuto qui." (Me too. Now come here.)

Sarai who had been waiting for those words, left Harry with a final squeeze to his hand before hurrying over to sit by Draco. She wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her head underneath his chin as his arm draped around her shoulders. He looked back up at Hermione. "So can we go now?"

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Go? Go where?"

"Back to the Heads Room." Draco said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"You can't. You barely woke up and you need to be monitored. I hardly think the professors will allow you to leave this fast." Hermione said dumbfounded.

Draco stood up and in front of her. "I don't want to stay here another night. Please let me go."

As Hermione gazed into his eyes she couldn't help but notice that his had become colder, more reserved.

They had moved up three steps only to move back five steps.

Hermione almost wished that they could bring back the days they had before tomorrow.

* * *

A.N: Again the author who died and went away has come back. I really wished that I could give you guys chapters faster but I'm always so busy. I have a couple of free days right now so I've been writing like crazy. I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible. Please, please review. Reviews make me so happy. I always here that you guys want more and are dying for a new chapter so I'm going to try. Review please! 


	27. The Time We Have Now

Chapter 27: The Time We Have Now

* * *

Entering the infirmary Hermione immediately noticed the exhaustion on the school nurse. Madame Pomprey was at the medicine cabinet placing new bottles on the shelves one by one.

"Good morning." Greeted Hermione.

At Hermione's voice, Madame Pomprey placed the bottle she was in middle of placing on the highest shelf back down on the small round table in front of her. Turning around with a smile she said, "Morning dear. I presume you are here to pick up Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione nodded in affirmation. "Yes." Then after a moment of hesitation asked, " Has he stopped arguing yet?"

"No. I'm afraid not. He hasn't let up for even a second." Replied Pomprey.

"I didn't think so…I just thought…"

"You were hoping for a miracle."

Hermione's guilty face said it all. "Yes, shameful really."

Madame Pomprey laughed. "Not at all."

"Well wish me luck. I'm about to enter the dragon's den." Hermione joked lightly.

"The best."

The few steps it took to reach the closed door that lead to Draco's temporary room had Hermione's mind racing with a million thoughts. Telling Draco that he could not leave that night had been a nightmare. He had raged for hours until Snape had to be brought in to subdue him. After minutes of whispered words the blonde had settled back on to the bed with dark eyes. Again she was reminded of the way he used to be and she couldn't even imagine the months he had spent trapped in his own mind.

Thankfully Snape had talked to Dumbledore and Madame Pomprey, all of them coming to an agreement regarding Draco. He could return to the Head's Tower only on the condition of him going back to the infirmary for check ups. Hence, the reason she was back in the infirmary to pick up Draco. Honestly, she would admit that she was very happy to no longer be a regular visitor to the place. She never wanted to be here again.

She was startled when the door opened in front of her and Draco stood in the doorway. "If you wanted to come in, you should have just done so. In the least, knock." He said.

Hermione smiled shyly. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was out here for so long."

Draco ran his hand through his hair as he stepped back allowing her to enter the room. "It's not a problem really. Just thought I should tell you."

Entering the white room she gave it a final look before turning to look at Draco, who was still standing by the door. "Ready?"

Before answering he closed the door and headed to the bedside table. "How…is he?"

Hermione glanced at the green rattle he now held in his hand, his fingers skimming along the sides of it. "Growing." She replied. "He's a character that's for sure.

Draco nodded. "That's good."

Hermione tilted her head to the side, taking in the sadness that defined his profile. "He misses you Draco."

"It's a wonder he even remembers me." He said bitterly.

"I brought him here to this room once."

Draco quickly looked up at her. "You let him…him see…"

"Of course not. I knew you wouldn't want him to see you like that." Hermione reassured him.

She saw him visibly relax and look at the rattle with a faraway gaze. "Thanks."

"He knew you were in here though." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"When Harry was still recovering here I thought Devlin would bring up his spirits." Hermione shook her head in amusement recalling the day. "We had the curtain covering your bed completely. There was no way he could have seen you but he knew. We were only there for a few minutes before he threw this horrible tantrum."

Draco sat on the bed with raised eyebrows. "A tantrum? Devlin doesn't throw tantrums."

Hermione threw her hands in the air agreeing with him. "Exactly! Maybe a no here and there, but never an actual tantrum. It was completely weird. He was thrashing around and everything. I put him on the ground and he immediately started crawling towards you. Obviously I wouldn't let him see you and I went to go pick him back up. Wrong move apparently. He became hysterical."

Draco seemed to look at her in complete wonder. "You're trying to tell me that he could sense me regardless of the fact that he couldn't see me."

"Well yes. I mean why wouldn't he? Since the first day we had him, Devlin was always able to tell when you were in the room or not."

"I just figured after all this time…" Draco trailed off, but Hermione didn't need to hear the words to understand where his thoughts were straying.

"We had to leave after that." She paused and looked at him lovingly. "Point is, he knew you were in the room and in that particular bed. He loves you so much."

He looked down at his hands and the rattle. "I miss him Hermione." He said truthfully.

Hermione walked over to the bed and stood before him. Extending her right arm out she offered her hand. "Well then Daddy we better go see the baby."

Looking at her hand he slowly placed his hand on hers. "Okay."

The two then began to walk out together hand in hand. Passing Madame Pomprey on the way they said their goodbyes and left the infirmary.

Madame Pomprey smiled at the couple wishing them the very best. The two of them had been through so much and they deserved all the happiness in the world. With their little boy, the family needed to start new.

* * *

Stepping into the common room, Hermione looked at the man beside her. The entire walk here he had not said a word, merely taking in the portraits and different corridors. It had been so long since she had such trouble talking to him. She had spent all her time looking for ways to wake him up, that it never occurred to her what would happen when he did. Sure it would have been nice for him to wake up and everything suddenly go back to the way things were. However that was not how life worked for her. Still the fact that he was now awake was still a step forward.

Draco's hand slipped from hers as he walked to every corner of the room. Once in a while his fingers skimming over different objects. "Where is everyone?" He asked pausing by the fireplace.

Leaning forward on the back of the couch, Hermione said, "Still sleeping. Ginny should be the only one still awake. She said she would watch Devlin for me while I went to go get you."

"The Weaselette?"

"Ginny Weasley, yes." Hermione corrected.

"Since when does she knows about Devlin?" Draco asked.

"Things got pretty hectic here with all the attacks. For a while a lot of students were pulled from the school. It didn't matter though, families were being constantly targeted. We lost a lot students from the attacks. Some are still in Mungo's. Eventually it became obvious that Hogwart's was the safest place to be. Still only a fraction of the students returned."

"Let me guess, there are hardly any slytherins still left in this school." Draco said.

"Yea. Most of them were pulled right after the first attack. Still the ones that are here are very nice once you get to know them. A little reserved maybe, but still good people. Just look at Blaise." Hermione shrugged. "Either way Ron and Blaise went completely military with us. No one was allowed to go anywhere without either one of them accompanying us. We had Blaise watching Ginny from afar to make sure that she was okay. She's certainly not stupid and caught on pretty quick to the fact we were doing something behind her back. Next thing we know she was here demanding to know what was going on."

"So you updated her on all the current activity." Draco stated as he stayed a couple of feet away from the stairs.

"Draco, I know you don't know her very well but we can trust her. I know you get all weird about people knowing about Devlin and I completely understand why. There are too many unknowns when it comes to Devlin."

Their conversation was cut off when their bedroom was opened and they watched Ginny struggle to keep a hand around a fussy and unsteady Devlin. Ginny took a double take when she saw Draco and sighed. "Now I know what all the fuss was about. For minutes he was practically clawing at the door to get out. I guess he sensed that Draco was back."

If Draco paid any attention to what she was talking about, he didn't show it. At the moment he had only eyes for the little blonde with dark blue eyes. Ginny, while she had been talking, had picked Devlin up in her arms despite the constant thrashing from him. When she was at the bottom of the staircase she placed him back down on his two feet and everyone watched as he scanned the room with his eyes until he found what he was looking for.

Within seconds the dark blue hue of his eyes transformed to a vibrant green. A bright smile stretched across his face and his legs set out a run, as he clumsily made his way to his long missed father. "Da! Da!" Yelled Devlin.

Immediately Draco knelt down on one knee, his arms stretching out to reach his son. Devlin tumbled into his arm's and Draco wrapped his arms tightly around the little boy. "Oh Merlin. Devlin." He whispered into the blonde, fine hair of his son. He pulled back and smoothed back the wispy hairs away from Devlin's face. Draco's fingertips traced over every line and shape of his son's face, committing each to memory.

Devlin's green eyes continued to sparkle as he laughed and touched his father's nose. With another excited chorus of Da's, Devlin leaned in close and placed a wet, raspberry kiss on Draco's nose.

Ginny passed by the both of them and headed towards Hermione. "I'll just head up to Ron's room for the meantime. Right now it should just be the three of you." She whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, not really finding it in her at the moment to express words, but grateful for her friend's consideration. Ginny once again passed by Draco and Devlin, smiling at the two before entering her brother's room and closing the door.

Meanwhile, Hermione watched the man she loved and her son reunite. There were no words that could fully describe the happiness she felt right now. Far too many times had imagined this moment and it was better than anything she had dreamed. Immersed completely in the scene she almost missed what Draco said.

"He's perfect." He said in awe.

Stepping closer to the pair Hermione brushed Devlin's hair back. Laughing and sparing her a toothy grin, he continued to clutch at his father as if he was a lifeline. "Yes he is." Agreed Hermione.

Draco reluctantly stood and released Devlin from his embrace. Those few seconds of being apart was so overwhelming to Devlin that his green eyes became cloudy instantly. Devlin seized Draco's pant leg in a surprisingly tight grip and tried to climb up to reach him, afraid that he was once again going to slip out of his life. Draco's smile faltered slightly as he bent down to pick him up, feeling a horrible guilt at being the one to cause his son so much sorrow. Devlin buried his head under his father's chin, the happiness now coming back to him as the cloudiness of his eyes faded to a green again. "I can't believe he is walking now."

Hermione laughed. "He's gotten so much better. Poor little thing was a tumbling mass of limbs in the beginning."

Draco rubbed Devlin's back as he became lost in thought. "I need you to tell me everything I missed."

"I won't miss a single detail." Hermione said.

* * *

For days she watched him wander around the Head Tower silently, keeping to himself. He simply went through the motions of waking up, eating and sleeping, only to continue the same routine the next day. It pained her to watch him try to deal with everything he had gone through.

It may not have been reality, but it had showed him his worst fears and that was much worse than what she could comprehend.

Draco was not living, just existing in this world now.

He wore his pain and suffering like a shroud, using it to detach himself from the others. Herself in particular.

Hermione also began to notice that he had developed somewhat of a new habit. Whenever he was around Sarai, Devlin or herself, he would often hold onto something that was on them. It could be a piece of clothing or he would just have to feel their skin beneath his hand. It seemed to be an unconscious action on his part, almost as if he felt that if he didn't have a solid connection to them that they would disappear on the spot. Draco needed a concrete foundation to hold himself to them.

Night after night she would wake to find that Draco had been up hours before her. She knew that he was not sleeping well at nights. Many times she would wake to find that he was pacing throughout the room or sitting on the bed, his whole demeanor on edge. Constant nightmares plagued his nights and he woke gasping in fear. She could not recall a time she had ever seen his eyes look so downtrodden and desperate.

Desperate for what, she didn't know.

One morning, about a four days after he had woken from his coma, she was not surprised to wake up to an empty bed. Before she even walked to the crib she knew that Devlin was not there. Figuring that Draco must have taken him downstairs with him sometime during the time she was asleep in the morning, Hermione went into the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later, showered and dressed, Hermione walked down the stairs twisting her hair to put up in a bun. She saw Draco watching Devlin walk around the common room, dropping and picking different toys every few minutes.

"Hey Draco." She said, plopping down next to him on the couch.

Draco heard nothing but lost hope in his name and immediately reached out for her hand, his thumb rubbing lazy circles on the top of her hand, before responding with a hello as well. "What time is it?"

She tried slipping her hand out of his to take a look at the muggle watch on her wrist, a present her mother had gotten her, but Draco kept a firm grip on her not allowing the small movement for it would cause them to break hands. "Around seven I believe." She said taking an estimated guess from when she woke up.

"Oh." He looked away from her to watching Devlin again. The nearly one year old now had vases that had been placed high on the shelves moving in a circle around him. "Devlin." Draco warned.

Devlin immediately recognizing the voice turned in his direction and offered him a smile. "Da."

Draco nodded and pointed to the vases, waiting until Devlin looked in the same direction as well. "Put them back."

Hermione watched him scrunch his face and knew that the little boy knew what Draco was saying. He may have been young but he was no ordinary boy and seemed to be developing mentally and physically faster than other babies. Seeing the familiar pout of his lip she waited for that single word that he seemed to favor. "No." Devlin said.

Draco raised his eyebrows at his defiant son. "Now." He ordered sternly, leaving no room for discussion.

Understanding the tone more than anything else Devlin turned away and went back to playing with his actual toys as the vases flew back to their rightful places. "Good job Daddy on the discipline." Hermione praised. She was happy to see a small smile grace his hardened features. "Was wondering if you had forgotten to do that."

Draco turned to her confused. "Forgot what?"

"Smile." She simply said.

The smile slowly faded and he didn't respond to what she said. Hermione could see many thoughts forming in his head and his lips moving slightly ever so often as if he wanted to say something. "I was wrong." He finally said.

"Wrong?" She asked.

"Thinking that things will eventually change for the better." Draco let out a small, bitter laugh. "I was just fooling myself. Having all these sentimental thoughts of an actual future. A future with you and Devlin. So I go and involve you in all this in an attempt to ease my own loneliness. Thoughtless and shallow. Look what the results were. You were tortured before my eyes. You all died." He looked at her pained. "I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head denying his words. "But that wasn't real. I know that it was very real for you and I can't make what you saw, what you felt disappear. Believe me I would do anything to change it all, but I can't. What I can tell you is that me and Devlin are right here. Healthy and safe because of you."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, letting most of her words roll off of him. "Maybe. That doesn't mean that it won't happen in the future. I won't be the one that constantly puts you and Devlin in danger."

Hermione took a deep breath to stop her from saying things that wouldn't help the situation. She felt a great urge to knock his head a bit, hoping to get the usually intelligent man back to function. "Uh, hello. Best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Danger and possible horrible situation a part of the job description. I'm in danger just for being the daughter of two muggles. You didn't do that. I'd hate to say it but Devlin would be dead without you. It's because of you that he has made it as far as he has without a single scratch on him. Those Death Eaters would have killed him in a second or worse, turn him over to Voldemort." She placed her other hand over their joined ones. "Draco we're in a war. Everyone is in danger now. There is nothing we can do about it."

Draco sighed letting his head fall back against the couch, closing his eyes. He just wanted it to be over. The war, the anger, the confusion and most of all the pain to be nothing but a distant memory. He wanted to be nothing but a distant memory.

"Things will change for the better. It's a part of the reason why you went to fight with Harry in the first. You wanted to make this crazy world a better place for our son and others." Hermione reminded him. "In time things will come into place and the world will make sense."

"Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever." Draco countered.

He knew she must have said something but all he could focus on was the sound of her voice, not the words. Some days the silence was welcomed, and on others conversations are the only things that keep him from being lost in his mind.

As she lay in bed that night, she faced his back, his hair the only thing standing out in the darkness. Fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him she turned so that she was facing the opposite way. Since he had returned they had not even kissed. Hermione decided that she would wait for him to come to her when it was right. There was no point in rushing things, especially when Draco was so unsure of himself. It did not bother her much, but she dearly missed the days when she could jump into his arms and he would laugh, smiling with her. She always was so happy because she knew that when he smiled at her, it was because he was with her.

* * *

As the portrait closed signaling the last of them had left Hermione turned to Draco, watching as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows. All the others had just left, each one hurrying off to their class. Sarai had retreated to her room to work on her homework, with Harry joining her for company and Devlin was upstairs in his crib taking his nap. "Maybe you should take a nap and build back your strength."

"What are you saying?" Draco asked, immediately sitting up straight, his demeanor becoming defensive.

Hermione sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to say, but she wasn't going to let him run himself ragged. He barely ate or slept these and he hardly had any energy to begin with. Sooner or later he was going to drop on her. "You're a lot weaker than you let on."

"I'm fine." He insisted, but the tone of his voice suggested otherwise.

"Okay then." Hermione said, already accepting the fact that he was not going to let himself rest with her in sight. "I'm just going to go talk to McGonagall. There are some questions that I have to ask her about my paper. Devlin will sleep for another half an hour or so. I might be back by then."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it all." Draco said watching her grab her sweater from the couch, painfully aware of the fact that she is leaving.

"Thanks." Hermione said heading over to the portrait entrance. "See you later."

Draco suddenly felt as if the air around him was made out of ice, the last bit of warmth leaving with Hermione.

"You shouldn't turn her away so fast. She only wants to help you." Harry said surprising Draco.

Draco looked at him with hard eyes. "I don't need you to tell me that Potter.

Harry sighed crossing his arms as he leaned against the portrait that led to his girlfriend's portrait. "You don't have to be so cold."

"I'll be whatever the bloody hell I want." Draco sneered turning to walk away from him.

Standing up straight and uncrossing his arms, Harry said, "Why are you acting like this? I understand that you went through a lot. Things no one could possibly understand but you don't need to isolate yourself from everyone."

Draco spun on his heel, his eyes burning with such fury that it made Harry take a step back. "Why? You want to know why? Because every second of every day I'm paranoid. Do you know how it feels to have someone constantly under your skin? Invading your mind and every thought? To hear this voice laughing every time I fail at something. To know that he is winning every time I don't succeed. Do you?"

"I do." Harry answered solemnly. "Voldemort. Each day I can feel him and I know that he is looking for any sign of weakness. I have to live knowing that at any moment I can slip and become who he is." He paused looking straight at Draco. "Every second of every day."

Draco felt the tension slowly ease out of him, only to be replaced with emptiness. "Every second."

It was at this moment that these boys, these men, had truly come to an understanding. For no one knew the fear and hatred of a single man that they each held inside.

* * *

"Hello Professor." Greeted Hermione. "I was hoping that I could talk to you for a moment."

Standing beside the door that led to his classroom, Snape looked down curiously at her. "Enter." He said, stepping back to allow her to pass through. Hermione stepped through and turned as she watched him close the door. Snape swept pass her and continued on till he reached his desk. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit? I do not have the time to waste my energy on insignificant matters."

Hermione had followed him the entire way and now stood before him. "It's about Draco."

Snape, now much more interested in what she had to say, leaned back against his desk, arms folded in front of him. "What trouble did he get into now?"

Looking down at her hands, her finger nervously intertwining, she said, "No trouble. Well he didn't get into trouble but I fear he is in trouble. He has the will but he doesn't have the strength. He's tired and can't seem to calm down long enough to take a moment to breathe. I'm afraid at this rate he's going to continue to wear down until he kills himself."

"Once someone passes a certain point, a point where they can no longer return to way things used to be, people need to know that it isn't always a fairy tale." Snape said, understanding where his godson was coming from.

"It's definitely not a fairy tale." Hermione agreed.

"I still don't see how you expect me to help."

"You're his godfather correct?"

Nodding curtly, he said, "That's correct. Again I see the irrelevance in this."

"You have known him much longer than I have. There are things that he has probably confided in you that he has never confided in anyone. Draco has the utmost respect for you even if he doesn't say it. I don't know who else I can turn to in order to help him. I don't want him to lose himself. He has come so far and I only want him to be happy. He deserves it." Hermione admitted.

Snape studied the young woman standing before him. "You love him."

"With everything I have." She automatically replied, before pausing. "Draco doesn't understand it. He acts as though he doesn't deserve it. Which is ridiculous in itself. I'm sure others wouldn't agree though."

"I see. So you're telling me that the boy who would die for you and frets over you and takes care of you with everything he has, is impure and unworthy of your love?"

"I don't believe it."

"Then do not worry about what the others say. They are of no importance. Most of them are incompetent imbeciles." Snape said.

Hermione smiled, feeling more at ease by his words. For an 'evil' professor she didn't think she had ever met someone with wisdom such as his. When he spoke, it felt as if it was coming from experience. "Thank you professor."

He didn't acknowledge her words but said, "I will talk to him."

Again she thanked him without receiving a response. "Maybe now he can get some sleep."

"He is not sleeping?" Snape asked.

"Hardly. He gets an hour or two at a time. He doesn't say anything but he has these horrible nightmares. More like terrors. I can only theorize that they are from when he was in a coma. He keeps telling me that I died."

"Nightmares, dreams, come from our memories and are twisted into what our conscience perceives them as." Snape said. "Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose."

Hermione looked at him recalling the quote. "That's from Kevin Arnold. He was a muggle. You know about him?"

"It is none of you business to concern yourself with who I know or do not know." Snape retorted.

"I didn't mean any disrespect Professor. I'll be leaving now." She turned and walked down the aisle of desks and opened the classroom door. Turning around to see that Snape was observing her she called out, "Thank you Professor Snape. It may not mean much to you but your words have given a new meaning to me. You truly are an intelligent man."

Snape unfolded his arms again a curious look in his eyes, but nonetheless nodded at her. She turned around and left the potion's classroom, the door locking into place.

* * *

Snape didn't approach Draco the next day or the following one after that. On the third day Draco was very much surprised when he saw that his godfather was standing on the other side of the portrait. He immediately stepped back, allowing Snape to come in. Snape laid eyes on Hermione who was on the couch tickling Devlin. Devlin lay on his back, constantly squirming with laughter as he tried to evade his mother's tickling fingers. Hermione smiled graciously as soon as she saw him and ceased her tickling advances on Devlin. Standing up she gathered the still giggling Devlin in her arms. "I'll leave you two alone then." Hermione said.

Draco looked at her suspiciously as she went up the stairs but didn't question her. Instead he turned to his godfather surprised. "I didn't expect you to visit me so casually. Especially during the school year." He held out his hand towards the couch offering him the seat as he seated himself on the armchair.

"It isn't usually in my character but I felt the circumstances were different." Snape explained taking the offered seat. "How are you doing Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "Well I'm not dying in a coma so I figure that's a step up from where I was about a week ago."

"Have you gone to check on your health with Madame Pomprey?"

"Just yesterday I went for my last check up. Thank Merlin. If I had to be inspected one more time I was going to go crazy."

"Poppy can be quite a…handful when it comes to taking care of her patients."

"Yea." Draco murmured absently.

Snape took the time to truly study his godson. Dark circles lay under his eyes, a clear indication of his lack of sleep. His eyes stormy and emotionless, as if there was nothing but emptiness in them. His whole body seemed tense and there was a slight slouch in his shoulders. "Have you've gone to see your mother since you woke up?"

Draco spared him a quick look before focusing on the ground by his feet. "No."

"She has been in a constant worry ever since you fell into a coma. I'm sure she would like to see you."

"Maybe later, but I…can't right now."

"Why not?"

"There's just…I have my reasons." Draco answered.

Snape raised his eyebrow at the vague response. "It's obvious you're ashamed." He said bluntly.

Draco looked at him, eyes clouding. "What would I have to be ashamed about?"

"There are many things. Your appearance for starters." Snape pointed out. "In all my years of knowing you, I have never seen you in such a distressed state."

"I'm not distressed." Draco argued.

Taking another direction in the argument, Snape, taking a risk with what he was going to say, said, "You're not him Draco."

He could instantly see Draco's guards rise as he became defensive. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Knowing that what he was going to say might have been overstepping his boundaries, he continued. He may be an emotionless man, but he was not going to let the boy he had watch grow into a man, lose himself and the one's that loved him. "Your father has ruled over your life since the moment you were born."

"Stop." Draco said in a steely voice, as he rose from the chair. "I don't want to hear it."

Snape stood from his seat as well, watching as Draco turned away from him, staring into the ash filled fireplace. "I watched him constantly beat you down. He'd beat your mother in front of you as if parading his joys."

"Stop." Draco grounded out between clenched teeth, the harsh bitterness of the truth unbearable.

Still Snape continued on, pushing his luck. "Burden after burden was placed upon you. You grew up in that house listening to the tortured souls that were prisoners in your own home. You always had to watch them didn't you? You watched him curse and kill many, yet you never cried. You probably didn't even know how to. Poor little Draco incapable of feeling."

"I said stop!" Raged Draco, turning flaming eyes towards Snape. Vases around the room shattered instantly, shards of glass, ceramic and jade falling to the floor. Draco breathed heavily staring at Snape, the emotion dying out in his eyes once more. "Just stop." He repeated turning back to face the fireplace.

"There was a point to what I said." Snape said moments later.

Draco huffed. "Other than pissing me off."

Snape smirked, hearing the irritation in the blonde. "That was just a plus." He said sarcastically.

"Figures." Muttered Draco.

"I ask you this, why was it that you were constantly beaten and yelled at by him?"

"Because I never listened to the sick bastard."

"Exactly. You never conformed to his beliefs and ways. You had a sense of right and wrong. You've never ever been him and never will. You have shown love and received love. You have shown compassion and received it as well. Something he never had. You may have the same last name and the same looks but you are not him. You are not your father."

For a while Snape wasn't sure if Draco was going to respond to what he said, till he said quite softly. "What guarantee do I have that I won't become him?"

"There is none." Snape answered truthfully. "No one knows for sure how much the present will shape our future. However I can guarantee you that you have family and friends that will help you stay on the right course. You just have to choose what you want to do."

"I don't want to make the wrong choice."

"If you do not make a choice, eventually one will be made for you and that choice may not be one you like." Snape said.

"That won't happen." Draco insisted.

Snape took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the personal words he was going to say. "I did not make a choice and I lost the ones I loved. Angela and Erica are gone. "

Hearing these words Draco turned and faced his godfather. "You never talk about them."

"Why would I? It is because of my own faults that I lost my wife and daughter. No one would want to boast about that." Snape said carefully.

"Why did you tell me this? Why mention them to me of all people?" Draco asked.

"Draco you were beaten down but you were not broken. I'm just trying to make the blind see." He turned walking back to the portrait entrance. "Remember this Draco." He said as he continued walking. "No matter how you were born, you become who you make yourself to be."

Draco looked up to the ceiling, wondering if he will find some divine being, God, in the white painted texture.

* * *

Like clockwork, the following night found Draco waking up, a silent scream caught in his throat. Waking up to the darkened room in blind terror, he clutched the one thing that made sense to him in this state. Holding Hermione close, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck trying to ease his breathing back to normal. He tried to remember what it felt like, not caring if he was touched or not. All the complexities were moving in and he felt he did not have the strength to make it to the next moment. He had tragedy after tragedy plaguing him solemnly.

Lost completely in his thoughts Draco did not notice that Hermione had woken the moment he had wrapped himself around her. However, she did not make it known to him, deciding it was best that he get what was bothering him out of his system. There was no doubt in her mind that he would not do so knowing that she was awake to witness it all.

She felt him unwrap his arms from around her, abandoning the mockery of sleep. From the corner of her eyes she could see that the first thing he did was to check on Devlin. Once Draco was satisfied that Devin was okay he began a lazy stride that soon turned to a desperate pace from one side of the room to the other. Again, only stopping in between steps to check on Devlin. Then he was back to his pacing, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to relieve the stress he was feeling.

Hermione continued to watch him, but later it became evident that he was not looking any less stressed with only him to share his thoughts with. She honestly thought he didn't even know that he was pacing continuously. It was a fact that he did not like to look as if he was coming undone. Which was exactly how he was starting to look minute after minute.

She pushed herself up from her stomach and turned to sit up against the headboard of their bed. "Draco, is everything alright?"

Draco came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the room, surprised to see her wide awake and focused on him. "Yea." He answered after the initial shock wore off. He ran his hand through his hair feeling stupid that he acted in such a matter in front of her. "There's nothing to it."

Knowing better and reading his actions for what they really were, Hermione opened her arms for him. "Luv, I can see the frustration written all over your face. Why don't you rest with me?"

Draco cocked his head to the side as if appraising her. She could see some of the weight he had been feeling leave with a slump of his shoulders, as he sighed in relief. Climbing onto the bed he laid his head in her lap, feeling complete once more. Hermione placed a kiss on his temple and ran her fingers through his hair, the fine strands slipping through her fingers over and over again.

He kept his head buried in her lap for a little more than a half an hour and when Draco finally looked up into Hermione's eyes she could see the vivid emotion swirling around them. The pain, the loss, and the anger. His eyes had never been so expressive and it was more than a little unnerving to her. Draco had always been very closed off and Hermione realized that now, when he was at a vulnerable state, he was opening up in ways that she didn't even think he was aware of.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't know how to make it better."

His gaze locked with hers and he yearned to feel one with her, to feel her breath on his lips, to feel her heartbeat against his chest. Hermione kissed him, warm and gentle on Draco's mouth. Laying in his embrace, his desperation could be felt in his touch. She kissed the hollow in his neck, and as her lips touched his skin, she could taste the tears her lover refused to allow. Tasted his pain and agony of his life. Their kisses and touch were like a thousand tears, yet underneath it all, he could only feel her.

Hermione's hands roamed over his body and each kiss drove the voice in his mind away until there was only the sounds of her voice. His lips lingered on her pulse points, making her body hum, trying to feel, sense the very life that flowed through her body. Her whispered words encouraging him to kiss her, to hold her, to let go of everything. Desperately he pulled her body closer, his strong yet gentle hands beckoning her to him.

This is what he needed. He had missed this so much, the intimacy. The kind that comes with knowing what a person needs without words. The intimacy of unspoken words, silent communication of glances, gestures and touches.

This is what it was all about. The simple intimacy of another.

And Hermione Granger embodied everything that it should be and more.

* * *

Draco woke before anyone again, but this time it was not because of nightmares. In fact, there had not been a single thought throughout the night, and he was comforted. It had been a long time since he had been able to sleep without fear or doubt.

He looked down at the brown haired sleeping beauty on his chest. He kissed the top of her head before wrapping his arms around her firmly. He did not know what he was feeling for this woman but he did know that his connection with her was stronger, purer than anything he had ever felt with anyone.

Was it love? He honestly didn't know. He just knew that maybe it was something stronger, something that no words could describe.

Soon Hermione stirred her eyes squinting from the light in the room. A smile spread across her face seeing Draco more alive than she had since he had woken up. "Morning shorty." Draco said.

Like a cat she stretched her arms and leg, before relaxing back on the bed. "Morning my love."

His fingers twirled the curly strands that framed her face. "Merlin, you're so beautiful."

Hermione covered her face blushing. "Oh gosh. Don't say that. You're going to make me look like a tomato."

Draco laughed and pulled her hands away from her face. "You're beautiful." He repeated.

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I won't let anyone else have you." He declared. "I won't lose you."

Hermione caressed his cheek softly. "You don't have to worry I wont be off gallivanting with other men Draco."

"It's selfish of me to want to keep you by my side at all times."

"It's natural."

Draco sighed. "It seems like the time we have isn't long enough."

"Many don't even get to be together. We've had more than most people are able to achieve." She smiled. "We can't be too greedy now."

"But none of it counted before. How many years did I go by taunting and never stopping to really appreciate who you are? It hasn't even been a year and already, you've been through so much. Most of it my fault."

"You haven't heard me complain much. So I think we're good."

"That was different."

Hermione smiled cheekily. "Exactly. That's the point. Everything is different now and I love you Draco Malfoy."

Draco turned his face away from her, in what she could only describe in shame. "Hermione please just listen to me on this. If you continue to stay with me, it will only lead to the worst possible outcome. Everyone knows that you are too good to love me. They know it's wrong."

Hermione marched towards him and kneeled before him. She grabbed his face in both of her hands, forcing him to look straight into her eyes. "So I'll let them say it's wrong that I love you." She said desperately.

"Shorty…" Draco whispered.

"I don't care what everyone thinks. They are not you and me. I think I am the best person when it comes to judging who I love him." She smiled, kissing his lips softly. "You are the man that I love."

Still Draco tried to make his case, though it ended furtively. "I just want you to be with someone you deserve." He says through another kiss.

"I have a brilliant man who takes care of me beyond his abilities. The man that is the father of my son. Why would I want anyone besides you?" Draco opened his mouth slightly, but Hermione placed a finger over his lips silencing him. "That was a rhetorical question."

Draco smiled pulling her warm body on top of his as he laid them on the bed. His fingertips grazed her lips and looked at her longingly. Hermione responded by kissing him gently and his hands came up to cup her face as he kissed her back, his tongue sliding across her lips.

Minutes after letting herself bask in the pleasures of his kiss, she pulled away catching her breath. Her chest falling and rising as she breathed heavily, simply from the exertion of the kiss. Hermione rolled to her back and he propped himself up on one elbow to look down at her, the other trailing lazily against the expanse of her stomach. His eyes held all the love he had never voiced aloud and she felt a warmth spread through her body.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

Draco smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's head downstairs. Seems like we have an audience."

Sure enough, when she rose slightly to look over his shoulder, Hermione could see Devlin, hands on the side of the crib, bouncing on his heels, smiling cheekily at them in attempt to contain his excitement at seeing the attention was on him. "Ma! Da!"

Hermione groaned, partly in embarrassment. "We're corrupting our son."

Draco laughed genuinely, for a first time in a long time. "Somehow I think he will live."

Hermione shoved him off her playfully, shaking her head at him. "I amend my statement. You are going to corrupt our son."

Getting off the bed first, he grabbed his wand from the nightstand, placing it in his back pocket, before holding out his hand, pulling her against him as soon as she placed her hand in his. "I happen to think, the quite opposite." He placed her on the ground, tapping her nose with his finger teasingly. "You're the one who is always making those oh so lovely sounds when we're together."

Hermione looked at him gob smacked, punching him in the arm. "Draco Malfoy! You are absolutely horrible."

Draco chuckled, rubbing his arm. "Not what you said last night."

Throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, she gave up. "I'm done with you. Let's see you try to sleep with me in the same bed tonight."

Draco pulled Devlin from the crib and into his arms as Hermione waited at the open door. Shifting Devlin so that he held him in one arm, he walked out of the room with Hermione. "Just try to resist me." He teased.

"I will." Raising to the challenge. "Especially with my fists."

"Okay shorty, you're tough. I got it." He placed Devlin on the floor and he immediately started running around. Darting to reach his toys here and there. "Hmmm, kid's a runner."

"Tell me about it. Was especially handy for him when he was trying to get in trouble." Hermione jabbed his chest with her finger. "Those traits, I blame you for."

Draco wrapped his arms around her smiling, as her bright eyes shined with happiness. "Okay. I'll take it this time, but it's a one time deal only." Suddenly he stiffened and before he could utter a syllable, Devlin's cry reached him. Swiftly turning around, his hand instinctively reaching into his pocket for his wand, he saw his son on the ground scared, three Death Eaters in front of him, hoods covering their faces.

"No! Devlin!" Hermione stepped forward ready to throw herself in front of her baby, but Draco grabbed her hand stopping her. "What? Draco? That's my baby!"

"Wait, they could hurt him faster than you could reach him." Draco said. One of the Death Eaters pulled his head back revealing the smirking face of a man Draco knew. "Mallett."

"Draco, so good to see you. How's the traitor life treating you?" He asked.

"Much better than a life of serving a bastard." Draco answered.

Mallett sighed. "Shame." His eyes flickered to Hermione, his smirk growing seeing the distress in her eyes. "Please Draco, let the mother rescue her son. You have my word that no harm will come to them."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Your word is worthless."

"Oh, but we wont hurt him. We don't want him dead." He paused, a sickening smile crossing his face. "At least, not yet."

Draco heard Hermione gasp to his side and she looked at him pleadingly. He nodded at her, keeping his want trained closely on Mallett. Hermione quickly scooped the crying Devlin in her arms returning back to Draco's side. Instantly he put his left arm straight out to the side, shielding Hermione and Devlin. From the corner of his eyes he could see the blood trickling down from a cut on Devlin's left cheek. "You hurt my son." Draco said plainly.

Mallett shrugged without a care. "Doesn't matter. He's alive that's what matters right?"

Draco shook his head. "Wrong. You will pay for this. Whatever happens to him, will happen to you." He gripped his wand tighter, knuckles turning white from the force. "Then I kill you."

Hermione held Devlin close to her, her hand pressing his head into the crook of her neck, doing her best to shield him from his attacker. Never before had she felt such fear, the terror pounding painfully deep in her. The Death Eater's smiles and smirks causing panic to rise in her. Looking up at her boyfriend, she could see the steady hand in which he held his wand never waver. Still there were three of them and one of him. Millions of thoughts and plans rushed through her mind, yet it was unexpected that a single memory stood out the most.

_"Mione I just don't understand it. How is it that you and Malfoy came to be? He was your tormentor for all these years. It's not something someone forgets so easily. I can't see you waking up one day and forgetting it all." Ron asked out of the blue._

_"You know I always wondered the same thing." Harry said. "I mean weren't you afraid what might have happened? You never know what he might have done."_

_Hermione smiled recalling the moment she looked at him in a different light. It was long before Devlin had become a part of their lives. "I was never afraid because he had such sorrowful eyes."_

_"Sorrowful eyes." Ron repeated doubtfully. "That's it."_

_"Yea Mione. He doesn't exactly have the most animated eyes. If anything he barely shows anything." Harry said agreeing with Ron._

_"You couldn't be more wrong. Draco has one of the most expressive eyes I have ever seen." Hermione said. "I remember walking down the stairs late at night and watching him stare into the fire. I watched the flames of the fire flicker and dance in his eyes. It made me realize just how lonely he was."_

As she looked into his eyes, she could see the fire in eyes burn straight into their enemies.

'It's passion.' Hermione realized. 'He fights and loves with that one feeling.'

Sarai's portrait opened, Sarai standing at Harry's side safely, his wand pointed at the Death Eaters. Her head quickly turned as the entrance opened, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, and Pansy rushing through their wands in front of them, also ready to defend.

Hermione felt Draco's fingers clench around the material of her shirt, and she felt the fear fade away.

He was not alone and it was going to be okay.

His family had come to help him.

* * *

Seven words…..sorry for the delay and review please!!! Actually I have more words. Seriously I had this chapter written much faster but then I had to go back and add things, then delete paragraphs at a time because I didn't like. I did this so much that I was so sick of reading my own story even if it was to edit. Again sorry. Please review I love hearing your opinions and thoughts on my story. 


	28. Slipping Through the Closing Gate

Chapter 28: Slipping Through the Closing Gate

* * *

Mallett crossed his hands in front of him looking at each person, taking no more than a couple of seconds to assess each one. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when he stopped to look at Blaise. "Zabini? Now this is a surprise."

Blaise's icy blue eyes glared at the man in front of him. "Not more than seeing you Mallett."

Again his eyebrow rose in surprise when he saw Pansy. "Parkinson too?"

"Yes Parkinson too." Pansy said shortly.

"Two more traitors. The Dark Lord will be most displeased."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "If I looked half as bad as he did I'd be pretty displeased every day."

Mallett narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her. "Know your place bitch."

Pansy opened her mouth to respond, but Ron stepped in front of her blocking her from the Death Eater. Blaise meanwhile had taken a step closer to Mallett. "Don't ever call her that again."

Mallett sighed mockingly. "She's a woman Zabini. That's it. It really is a shame that you have strayed. You were going to become a key player with your abilities in the future."

"Don't care." Blaise said.

"I suppose you don't now. Are you sure you really want to choose the traitor's side?" Blaise didn't answer, but continued to stare at him. "All right, you made your decision. Never let it be said that I didn't try to help you from a torturous death by the Dark Lord." He took another look at the wands in each hand pointed at him and chuckled in amusement. "Has the cavalry arrived?"

"You should be so honored they all want to partake in your death." Draco shot back. "Especially considering the fact you're no more than a common Death Eater. You weren't even chosen as the heir. Not worthy enough."

Mallett's eyes darkened all traces of humor gone. "I'd watch what you say Malfoy."

Draco paid no heed, cocking his head to the side. "If I'm not mistaken, weren't you the one who worked so hard to become the next heir. That didn't happen though. I was chosen and you were not even considered." He smirked. "I won. You lost."

"And look how well that turned out to be! You were chosen and you threw it all away! For what?" Mallett sneered, looking at Hermione and Devlin with no hidden animosity. "To live a _happy_life with the mudblood and that bastard child."

Sparks flew dangerously from the tip of Draco's wand. "Talk about my family again like that and you will find out first hand why I was chosen as the heir over you."

Mallet looked amused once more. "I'd like to see that happen. In fact I'll give you a free shot." He held his arms out to the side, giving Draco an easy target. "I dare you. Use the killing curse on me."

Draco looked at Mallett suspiciously seeing no trace of fear in the man. Instead he only saw confidence within him. Scanning his eyes over every inch of his body Draco finally noticed what he had missed. The outlines of their bodies were blurred slightly. So discreet, that no one without a trained eye would have noticed. Lowering his wand and placing it back in his pocket, he crossed his arms. "Projection."

Mallet smirked. "Correct."

"I guess Voldemort still isn't as smart as Dumbledore. He can't even find a way to get past the barriers. Pathetic." Draco commented.

Mallet gritted his teeth. "Watch your mouth Malfoy."

"Let me think…no."

Harry looked back and forth between the two. "Malfoy what's going on?"

"These Death Eaters are not here." Draco answered.

Ron looked confused. "Are you mad? They're standing right before us."

Draco rolled his eyes at the redhead. "Weasley you really are as dumb as you look. They are not even corporeal. Their image is simply being projected here. You can hit them with many curses, even try to punch them if you want, but your hand will go straight through them."

Ron still wasn't assured. "Then how do you explain the cut on Devlin's cheek?"

"The actual force and magic of having them projected here hit Devlin." Draco pointed at Mallett. "Something which I still blame you for."

Shrugging Mallett said, "The magic that idiot has around and inside the place is tricky. Some hazards are bound to happen."

"Well don't be surprised if _some hazards _happen to you as a result of merely showing your face to my son." Draco said. Both Draco and Mallett stood facing each other, the hatred for the other plainly out there for all to see. "What are you doing here, Mallet? To see once again, what I have achieved and you have not?"

Mallett narrowed his eyes. "The Dark Lord will have the child."

"Over my dead body." Draco challenged, as soon as the words left Mallet's mouth.

"Oh that will happen too, just right after you are tortured for some years." He said, nonchalantly.

"Why go through the trouble of coming here when you can't even touch my son?" Draco asked.

"Not everything is about violence Malfoy. This was simply reconnaissance, to make sure the child was truly under your care. Really had us going there for a while. The Dark Lord was not pleased when no progress had been made in capturing the child."

"What finally tipped you off, that he was here?"

Mallett smirked. "Your father."

Draco felt ice in his blood with those two words. "My father." He repeated.

"Oh yes, Lucius was most helpful." Mallett said.

"How did he know?"

"It is of no concern. After all, a father knows best."

"Draco?" Hermione whispered behind him.

Draco didn't answer her but reached behind him for her hand. "You got what you need, now leave." He said to Mallett.

Mallet mockingly bowed before Draco. "Of course. You have no idea what is in store for you Malfoy."

Glaring Draco yelled, "Leave!"

In the next second Mallet suddenly grabbed his head in pain and screamed. The man dropped to his knees still cradling his head. With little energy he looked past Draco straight at Devlin. "Damn brat."

Just as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared along with the two other Death Eaters.

For a while everyone stood in shock staring at the spot which had occupied the three Death Eaters moments before. Draco was the first to move as he turned around looking back and forth between his girlfriend and son. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, just a little shocked."

Draco pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head as he placed a hand over Devlin's head, rubbing it soothingly. Devlin turned his head on Hermione's shoulder at his father's touch. "Da." Devlin whimpered, reaching a hand towards him.

Taking the small hand in his own, Draco picked Devlin up from Hermione's arms and into his own. "It's okay little man. It's okay."

Everyone else had put their wands away in their robes or pockets, looking at Draco for an explanation. Draco turned making sure that everyone was okay. "Blaise?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah?"

"Mallett will report back to the others and they will know you don't serve Voldemort."

"I don't care."

"It won't be safe anymore for you." Draco reminded him.

"Don't care." Blaise answered once more.

Draco smirked. "Good." He turned to Pansy. "Pansy?"

Pansy shrugged. "It was bound to come out anyway. It was just a matter of time. It just sucks that it was Mallett who found out. It could have been anyone else but him. Anyone else. Plus, the nerve of that guy calling me a bitch. If he hadn't been a projection I would have blasted off his prick."

"You couldn't have just said I don't care, like Blaise did?" Draco asked before receiving a glare from Pansy.

"Okay, questions here." Ron said.

"You're a question in itself Weasley." Draco muttered.

"Ha bloody ha." Ron said. "Who is Mallett?"

"Mallett is a Death Eater who has been in a constant competition with Malfoy since before they were born." Pansy explained. "It was known that Voldemort was going to choose an heir. It was either going to be Draco or Mallett. Mallett has always had a sore spot for Draco when it was decided that he wasn't going to be the heir."

"So he is around our age?" Harry asked.

"Nineteen." Blaise said.

"I've never seen him here at school." Ginny said. "Did he go to another one?"

"No. He was actually home schooled. Private tutor. His parents took great measures to assure that he wasn't _contaminated _by anyone who wasn't a pureblood." Pansy said.

"Bastard." Blaise said.

Hermione looked at the three Slytherins suspiciously. "You really don't like him do you?"

"Absolutely not!" Cried Pansy.

"Did he do something personally to you three?" Hermione asked.

If possible all three faces darkened even worse. It was Draco who finally spoke up. "Mallett wanted everything I had and more. That included Blaise and Pansy. He tried befriending Blaise countless times, trying to turn him against me."

"And?" Harry asked.

"I refused." Blaise answered.

"Mallett was furious. He ended up placing the Cruciatus curse on Blaise." Draco said.

"Damn he is a bastard." Ron said.

"When I found out what had happened, I did the same to him, but worse." Draco said. "He didn't take the hint and went after the next thing I had. Pansy. Everyone knew that she was betrothed to me and he wanted her. Again he failed and he…." Here he stopped and looked at Pansy.

Ron looked between the two not liking the look shared between the two. "What? What did he do? What happened?"

Pansy looked at Ron and took his hands in hers, uncertain and afraid to tell him. Deciding that telling the truth right upfront was the best, she said, "He tried to rape me Ron."

Ron eyes grew big as he stared into hers and his hands tightened around hers. "He did what?" He said calmly.

Pansy took a deep breath. "Ronald, he tried to rape."

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Ron exploded.

"He didn't succeed though. Plus this all happened during fifth year. It's in the past." Pansy said trying to calm him down.

"That doesn't matter! The fact that he even looked at you makes me sick! How dare he put his hands on the one I love!" Then registering what he had just said made him go red for a whole different reason.

Pansy smiled up at him. "You love me?" Draco could be heard in the back muttering and gagging.

Ron scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I do."

Immediately she jumped into his arms, his hands wrapping around her as she placed her lips firmly on his. "I love you too." She said in between kisses.

"Merlin, this is making me sick." Draco said, in fact, looking quite green.

Hermione rolled her eyes, punching him lightly on the arm. "You're so mean." She let her finger be captured in Devlin's fist, turning her head slightly so that she could be face to face with him, as his head rested on Draco's shoulder. "I just can't believe that she had to go through that."

"Nearly killed him when I saw him."

"No!" Hermione whispered horrified. "You mean…"

"I saw him trying to rape her and I lost it. Nearly succeeded but Blaise pulled me away from him. I got one hell of a beating when it was found out what I did to Mallett."

Hermione was shocked, but believed every word. Draco was one possessive man. It was no surprise to hear that he had almost killed him, especially since he had stumbled upon that scene. She figured that Mallett was lucky Blaise was able to pull Draco off of him. "And the fact that he was trying to rape her meant nothing?"

Draco shook his head. "No. Pansy is a woman shorty. I told you how it woks before. It's not the same to them. Mallett was a valuable and powerful Death Eater with many plans for him in the future."

"That's ludicrous!" Hermione said appalled. "I hate those people."

"We all do and now they know that we have Devlin." Draco said.

Hermione sighed. "What are we going to do? They're going to come after him. If Voldemort gets him…"

"He won't." Draco interrupted. "We have time just not much. They still haven't figured out how to actually get in."

"And when they do? What then?"

"We will fight for our son." Then thinking of something he turned back to the group. "How did you all know to come here? How did you even know there were Death Eaters here?"

Each one looked at each other just as confused. "It was a feeling." Sarai said.

"Yes." Ginny agreed. "It felt as if something was off and only one place came to mind. Here."

"Almost as if we were pulled here." Pansy added.

"Why did Mallett start screaming in pain?" Sarai asked. "It seemed like he was blaming Devlin for the pain."

Everyone looked at the baby who was mumbling sounds as he played with Hermione's fingers.

"I don't know." Draco said. "What I do know, is that now, more than ever we are in danger. He knows everyone's faces and knows who is against him. He knows for sure that Devlin is under our protection. Voldemort will come after any one of us. Once he learns that Pansy and Blaise are traitors, they will inform their families. You two watch out for anything, including anything from your parents."

"We need to tell the professors." Harry said.

"I'll go tell them." Offered Ginny.

Draco nodded. "Take Blaise with you."

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled at Blaise nonetheless. "When is he not with me? Come on blue eyes off we go." She said looping her arm through Blaise's and making her way out of the Head's tower."

"Weasley, Pansy, I need the both of you to find out everything you know about any recent attacks. Where, when, what happened, all the details. If Voldemort is planning something I want to be one step ahead."

"We'll gather everything we can get our hands on and bring them here." Ron said taking Pansy's hand, the two of them leaving as well.

Draco turned to the remaining two in the room. "Potter you watch over her every second you have. They will try to get to me through the people I care most about. If anything happens to her…"

"You don't need to finish." Harry interrupted. "It won't happen."

Draco looked at Sarai pointedly. "And you miss troublemaker, don't go off wandering and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Can you behave?"

Sarai huffed. "You act like I can't take care of myself."

"Can you behave?" Draco repeated.

"When have I ever not?"

Draco stared at his cousin with a look that told her she was lying and she knew it.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Sarai assured him.

"That's what I'm worried about." Draco said, to which Sarai stuck out her tongue.

Turning he said to Hermione, "Let's go clean his cut and feed him. It's been a pretty rough morning for him."

* * *

Ginny walked down the hall with Blaise, her arm still looped through his. Blaise was quiet as usual, only responding to her with minimal words. "So…" Ginny said, starting a new subject. "Why is it that you talk so little?"

Blaise turned and smiled at her. She was a bit surprised to see that dazzling smile of his again. Yet, it was always a cherished moment for her when he turned to her with a smile, knowing it was only for her. "You like talking very much."

Ginny laughed. "Guilty as charged, but when I'm not talking it gets so very boring. Don't you agree?" Blaise look at her pointedly. "Oh, I guess not in your case. You hardly speak. Most of the time I feel like I'm forcing you to listen to me."

"I like listening to you talk." Blaise admitted.

Smiling, she said, "That works out perfectly. I like talking and you like listening."

Blaise nodded as he held open a door for her, entering another corridor. "Matthew Canon."

Ginny looked at him surprised. "Okay, random. What about Matthew Canon?"

"He is in your class."

"Yes, he is." Ginny said becoming more confused as he talked.

"In your Potions class." He stated.

"Uh huh, and this is important why?" She asked suspiciously.

"His intentions for you are not worthy."

"Intentions? What are you talking about?"

"He talked to you today."

"Yes, friends usually talk to each other."

"I do not approve. I didn't like you talking to him."

Ginny stopped walking, causing him to stop as well. He looked down at her as she stared up at him. If she didn't know any better she would swear he was jealous. Which was ridiculous, because he was Blaise. "Oh. Well he wasn't trying to hurt me." She said, not knowing how to respond to that.

"He asked you out."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wow. You're not even in my potions class and you know that. You really don't miss a thing."

Blaise looked at her. "I missed your answer."

"It really isn't important." Ginny said casually.

"It is to me." Blaise confided.

She was speechless and not even thoughts were forming in her head. "I…I…I…"

Blaise stepped closer to her. "Your answer Ginerva Weasley?"

"No."

Blaise smiled and cupped her cheek. "Good." His head bent down and her breath was lost, as his lips were pressed against hers.

_Yes. _Thought Ginny wistfully. _Good._

* * *

When the three of them were in the room, Hermione went into the bathroom to get a warm, wet towel and baby ointment. Draco sat on the edge of the bed holding the oddly calm Devlin in his arms.

Hermione came back into the room with the items and sat beside Draco. "Is he okay? He hasn't said or moved much."

"I think he's fine shorty. Just a little overwhelmed." Draco said.

"Hey baby." She said wiping the blood from Devlin's cheek.

"Ma ma." Devlin said softly.

"Yes my love. Mummy is right here." She rubbed some ointment on the cut before kissing his nose. Placing the items back in the bathroom she back out and headed towards the bedroom door. "I'll be right back. Need anything from the kitchen?"

"No, I'm good." Draco said, and Hermione nodded leaving the room.

"Da."

"Yes Devlin?"

"Da…ro…ro"

Draco looked at Devlin strangely. "Ro? Devlin, 'ro' what?"

But Devlin kept repeating the same thing over again. "Ro…ro…"

"Okay Devln." Draco said, not understanding at all.

He moved so that he was lying on the bed completely, pillows propped behind him against the headboard. He continuously rubbed Devlin's back until Hermione arrived with a bottle in her hand. "Here." She said handing him the bottle.

Taking the bottle in hand Draco said, "Devlin want some food?"

Immediately Devlin lifted his head from Draco shoulder, his green eyes shining. "Ood?"

Hermione laughed at Devlin's face, while Draco shook his head amused. "If there is one thing that can make him happy it's food." He gave Devlin the bottle, who immediately started drinking it. "He acts like we never feed him."

"He definitely has a healthy appetite." She looked at Devlin who was lying contently in Draco's arms. "He'll be out for a nap a little sooner than normal but he probably needs it. You should probably take a nap too."

"I'm not a baby Hermione."

Hermione looked at his annoyed face. "That's debatable. You are still recovering and I don't want you to over do it okay? Draco, right now there is nothing else we can do. Everyone is doing what they need to do." Seeing his reluctance, Hermione gently rubbed his temples, his eyes automatically closing at her touch. "My love, just relax."

Draco scoffed. "I don't know this relax word you speak of. It's not in my dictionary."

"Well then let me tell you that you have one pretty messed up dictionary and this is coming from a person who has read several different editions of the dictionary."

"Fine, you big show off." Draco agreed. "If this keeps up though, I'll be recovering for the rest of my life apparently."

Hermione sighed, dropping her hands back down to her side. "You can never just do something without a smart remark."

"Tis my nature as a Slytherin." He remarked, eyes opening with a smirk.

"More like your nature of being an arrogant prat." Hermione joked. She bent down and kissed Devlin's cheek. "Do you want me to come up here later and put him in the crib?"

"No, he's fine here with me." Draco answered.

"Okay. Now sleep." She ordered pointedly.

"I will shorty. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

Hermione became thoughtful. "Hmmm, I'll probably read."

Draco chuckled. "Completely unexpected."

"Oh stop." Hermione said. "I've really wanted to read this new book on the history of…"

"Wait a minute, another history book?" Draco asked interrupting.

"Yes, what is wrong with that?"

"Don't you ever get tired of reading the same genre. How about a horror novel? I've never seen you read one." Draco suggested.

"I don't like horror novels." Hermione admitted. "They make me jittery."

Draco looked at her dumbfounded. "You live in a world where Voldemort is raising an army of Death Eaters and live on grounds where mystical creatures, both good and bad, roam free. Where even plants can literally eat you alive. You're seriously afraid of a horror novel?" He asked incredulously.

"I never said it was a rational fear." Hermione said with a pout.

Draco chuckled, shaking his head in amazement at her. "You will never cease to amaze me."

Hermione rolled her eyes smiling at her boyfriend. "Okay, enough making fun of Mione. Sleep mister."

With a free hand he put it behind her neck pulling her down for a kiss. "Be careful and be alert."

"Promise." She kissed him one last time before straightening and walking to the door. Before closing the door, she took a longing look at the two she loved. Smile firmly on her face, the door closed with a click.

* * *

_He knew exactly where he was at. The trees, the smells, the very air her breathed was familiar. What__ he didn't understand was why he was back here. _

_Why was he back in the forest where Harry and __he__ had nearly been killed?_

_He wanted to stay longer but his body had another idea. One foot was constantly in front of the other, causing him to walk at a brisk pace. He passed the area they had fought in and continued forward. It was almost as if he was picking up from where he had left off. __For many miles he went forward until suddenly he was jerked t__o__ the right, straying off the course. _

_Closely knitted trees, bushes, and vines made it impossible to go through. Hi__s__ feet constantly stumbled over the branches that had grown above ground. The whole area was unnaturally quiet. No small animals could be heard scurrying about and not even the birds were heard. The wind was still and he felt as if his very breathing would disturb the atmosphere. _

_He felt the difference in the ground immediately and noticed that he was no longer walking on rocky dirt. The pebbled path stretched forward and up a hill. The path was winding and seemed never-ending, but high on the hilltop, a small cottage was seen. At least it was what he made it out to be, because the forest sheltered the small home. With a new sense of urgency, his walking turned to a run. _

_He ran and ran until he was only a few feet away from the wooden door. Stopping, he looked at the vibrant flowers and luscious trees that surrounded the tiny cottage. Even the green grass seemed greener than any other. Voices were heard from inside the cottage__ and he felt his feet start to move once more. His hand reached out and his hand gripped the circular door handle. Pushing forward the voices became louder and he stepped forward. _

_A familiar__ warmth._

Draco eyes opened slowly, and his disoriented mind took in the settings of his bedroom. He heard Devlin's soft breathing beside him and blinked trying to figure out the significance of the dream. He looked at his son sleeping and knew that in some way Devlin had given him a look of what was to happen. So many things Devlin had done for them and subconsciously as well. This only added to the list of the powers that Devlin was barely tapping into. So much power in a little being. No wonder Voldemort wanted to get his hands on him.

Though to be honest, Draco seriously thought more of how he was going to get through Devlin's teenage years rather than what he could do. Draco chuckled, realizing he was thinking with a father's mentality. Devlin stirred and his blue eyes slowly started blinking open. When he became more awake Draco watched as son eyes began to darken and his face scrunch as he began to cry. Almost immediately he stopped though and Draco smiled, as Devlin realized that his father was already in the room with him.

Devlin sat up and began crawling over Draco's body. "Da. Da."

He took a look at the clock and realized that he had been asleep for two hours. Draco helped Devlin climb atop him and it was then that Hermione walked into the room, a tray in her hands.

"Hey. Have a nice nap?" She said walking towards them.

"Yea. How did you know we were up?"

Hermione smiled. "Mother and girlfriend intuition."

Draco saw that she had an array of food on the tray and he grinned laying back against the pillows. "Oh! Lunch in bed. I can get used to this." He sat Devlin back on the bed and by his side.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she set the tray in his lap. "Don't get used to it. I sincerely hope that you don't think I will be bringing you lunch everyday in bed." She climbed onto the bed as well grabbing Devlin's spoon and bottled baby food, a mixture of different vegetables.

"Shorty, you are breakfast in bed." Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively and pressed his tongue against his lower lip.

Instinctively Hermione dropped the bottled food and spoon, covering Devlin's ears with dread. "Draco Malfoy! Not in front of Devlin."

"Sorry." Was his immediate answer. He didn't look a bit so.

A half an hour later Hermione left and took the tray, with empty plates, leaving Draco to deal with cleaning Devlin of the food that had not managed to make it in his mouth.

When he was done changing Devlin, he picked the smiling baby in his arms to leave. Stepping out of the bedroom the air felt thick with tension and he saw the many grave faces of his friends. Everyone was seated in the common room, quietly talking in whispers. "What happened?" He asked.

Noticing him for the first time, everyone turned to the blonde man walking down the stairs.

"While Blaise and I were speaking with Dumbledore, Snape came rushing in with news of five different attacks. Both muggle and wizard." Ginny answered.

That's when he heard the loud cries that were echoing through the halls outside the Head's Tower. Immediately he placed Devlin in Hermione's arms. sweeping past them, and out the portrait entrance. Draco was stopped by the group of students that were crowded around the entrance. Most were huddled in groups while others were standing by their selves. Each one was crying. He felt the others come up behind him.

One Ravenclaw girl, not older than a second year, spoke up. "The rumors were true." She said a watery smile on her face.

"What rumors?" Draco asked.

A Hufflepuff boy stood facing Draco. "They said that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had returned to help us." He looked at the two mentioned boys. "And you have. You will save us and our families."

"We told them that you are against He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. You saved my mother, Amaria, and she told me that if I was troubled that I should come to you." A Slytherin first year girl said.

"My father and sister were attacked!" A girl cried out.

"My brother too!" Cried a boy.

"Papa and mama!" Cried another.

Immediately everyone spoke out, crying for a loved one to be helped. Draco looked at the many tear stained faces of the students, all coming from each different house. Each one had come to him hoping for a miracle. After being one of the most feared students in the school for all his years here at Hogwarts, they came to him. It wasn't a secret anymore that he wasn't on the Voldemort's side, but it was still overwhelming that so many had come to him for protection.

He felt a tug on his pants and Draco looked down to see a boy no older than four staring up at him crying. Kneeling down to the little boy's level, Draco said, "Hello. What is your name?"

"Michael." He sniffed.

"I'm Draco. You're not a student here are you? Do you have a brother or sister here?"

Michael shook his head. "No. Papa dropped me off here. Bad men were after us. He said to go find Draco or Harry."

Draco sighed. "Okay Michael. Stay here with me." Michael gripped Draco's pants again and stood close. "Everyone, needs to head back to their dormitories."

Immediately there was an uproar of disagreement.

"No! Who will protect us?"

"I'm so scared. I don't want to go."

"Can't we stay with you?"

Holding up his hands to silence them all, he waited until they all quieted down. Draco turned to the others behind him. "What are we going to do?"

"The professors?" Sarai suggested.

"No." Ron said. "They are all out there fighting probably at this moment."

Draco looked at Hermione. "How many students are left in the school?"

"Probably about two house full." Hermione answered.

"What are you thinking Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"It won't be safe or practical to have the students scattered all over the school. They can easily be picked off one by one." Draco said.

"You want to put them together then?" Pansy asked.

"Exactly. They will feel safer together and we can have at least two of us watching a house, along with any prefects left."

"Which houses then?" Ginny said.

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are the two closest to each other and the Head's Tower." Blaise said.

Draco nodded. "Then Gryffindor and Ravenclaw it is. Blaise, Pansy, you two go and gather the rest of the Slytherin house. Help them pack or anything to get them out of there as quickly as possible. Take them to the Gryffindor Tower. It's closer." He turned to the students around him. "If you are in the Slytherin house follow Blaise and Pansy, and do as you are told. You are safe with them." He paused. "Harry, you and Sarai go gather the Hufflepuff students first. Take them to the Ravenclaw Tower. Same thing, explain the situation and get the place ready for the Hufflepuff students that will arrive there." Draco turned to Ron and Ginny. "You two take the Gryffindors back and get the place ready for the Slytherins. There shouldn't be any problems now. We're all fighting on the same side now, otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"When should we meet back?" Harry asked.

"As soon as you're finished moving everyone, leave the prefects that are there in charge and head back here. We'll decide where we will go from there."

Everyone left with the houses assigned to them, all wishing for the best. Draco looked down at Michael who had not said a word since he had spoken to him. He still clung to him and Draco picked up the trembling boy in his arms. "Okay Michael, you are going to stay here with Hermione and me."

The boy scrunched his nose as he tried to pronounce the name. Finally instead he asked, "Who that?"

Draco walked back into the common room, placing Michael on the ground and pointed at Hermione. "That's Hermione."

Hermione smiled and waved to him. "Hi Michael, you can just call me Mione."

"Who's that?" Michael asked, pointing at Devlin.

"That's our son, Devlin." Hermione answered.

"I have a little brother! He's just as big. He's with mummy."

Hermione looked at Draco sadly, and shared a look with him. "Did your papa tell you when he would be back?" Draco asked.

"As soon as he found mummy and Christopher."

"Why don't you come upstairs to help me with Devlin. I'm sure you being a big brother could help me out."

"I know lots and lots. Mummy always lets me help with Christopher."

"Wonderful." Hermione turned to Draco. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll be back later." Draco said instead.

Hermione nodded not bothering to dwell on the fact that he really didn't answer her. She grabbed Michael's hand and headed up the stairs as Draco left.

* * *

The door creaked open and he let himself in the office. The usual extraordinary trinkets were arranged in the room. The desk was in the middle and the professor was seated looking straight at him. His old hands were folded under his chin and the twinkle in his eye dull.

He strode forward until he reached the desk and waited for the professor to speak. Finally the elder unfolded his hands and sighed, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Shall we make the arrangements then?"

Draco nodded and sat on one of the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Quietly they began to plan for the next day.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall and Servus Snape were seated in front of Dumbledore, both weary and exhausted from the day's turmoil. The five attacks had been particular brutal, most of them being on families with young children. They had barely come back from the order when Dumbledore had called them into his office.

"Did something else happen?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Dumbledore answered. "This is concerning Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter."

"What has Potter done now?" Snape asked offhandedly.

"Nothing. In fact Mr. Malfoy has requested that he and Mr. Potter be able to return to their mission. Exactly from where they last left."

Immediately McGonagall started shaking her head, dismissing the idea. "Absolutely not. The mere idea of it is ridiculous. Surely, even Severus would agree with me."

"I must admit the proposal of going back is rash." Snape said.

"I told them I would help with anything they might need." Dumbledore said simply.

"Albus, you can't seriously be considering sending these two boys back out there! Look what happened to them last time. This time they might come back dead" McGonagall argued.

"They refuse to be persuaded otherwise." Dumbledore said.

"Well then, we just have to make them stay here."

Dumbledore drew tired eyes toward her. "Those two will do what they want regardless of what we say or so. All we can do is protect them to the best of our abilities."

"What if that isn't enough?" McGonagall asked defeated.

It was Snape who answered her. "It never is, but it is what we continue to do."

* * *

Hours later the exhausted group was all sprawled out in the Head's Common Room. The professors were impressed by how they handled the situation earlier and helped the other students in their need. They were updated on the attacks and were told there was a total of ten casualties. It was particularly hard when they heard that young children had been among most of the casualties.

Michael's father had come by and talked to Dumbledore explaining that he had left Michael at Hogwart's for protection. They were being chased and he didn't want his son to get caught, since the main targets were children. He had found his wife and other son, returning for Michael. He had been extremely grateful to Draco and Hermione when he learned that he was watching over his son.

Draco had managed to pull Harry aside an hour earlier and explained what he had discussed with Dumbledore. Harry had been reluctant in the beginning, but decided to trust Draco on this. There was a reason that Dumbledore had sent them out there in the first place. Whatever was out there could be vital to the war. He only hoped that his friends would see it as he did.

"Well that confirms that Voldemort knows we have Devlin." Ron said lying on the ground with Pansy curled around his body, her head resting on his chest.

"It was a message to us. He wants us to know that he knows and he will be coming for Devlin." Draco said seated in the armchair.

Hermione nodded from her position on his lap. "It's just too awful to think that one man caused so many deaths. They were just children."

"He's not just a man Mione. I want to say that he is a monster but even that word doesn't do justice." Harry said from the couch he shared with Sarai.

"What do we do? Today was only the beginning. Now he really has an agenda and he won't stop until he gets what he wants." Harry said from the couch he shared with Sarai.

"Are still safe here in Hogwarts?' Ron asked.

"I don't know." Draco replied honestly. "If we stay here, Voldemort will come and attack the place. That would be putting the other students in danger."

"But we can't just leave them here." Ginny said from the other couch. Blaise was seated next to her.

"The professors will be here though." Sarai said.

"They will be busy with the Order." Hermione pointed out. "They can't all be watching out for the students."

"Maybe that is where we are supposed to go, to the Order. It is the only place more protected than Hogwarts." Ron suggested.

"We can't all go. Some of us will have to stay here." Harry said.

"I will stay." Blaise offered.

"I'll stay too." Ginny said firmly.

"I don't know if that's the best idea." Ron said.

"We need people here and I can help out here. I'm not the fastest, strongest or smartest one. If I go to the Order I'll be doing nothing useful. Here I know what to do and this is where I'm most helpful." She explained.

"Your sister is right." Pansy said siding with Ginny. "She should know better than anyone where she should be. Besides, she won't be alone. Blaise is here and I know that he would die before he let anything happen to her."

Ron sighed, knowing he was being outvoted. "Okay, but if anything happens…"

"You will be the first to know." Ginny finished.

"So it's settled. Blaise and Ginny will stay here with the students and help the professors." Draco said. "The rest of us will pack tonight and leave early in the morning. I don't want to chance leaving any later."

"Will he know that Devlin is no longer here?" Sarai asked.

"He will know as soon as Devlin is moved. I'm sure of it. If anything he probably expects that, but I don't think he realizes that we are going to be leaving this quickly." Harry answered.

"Do you think we should tell the professors what we are planning?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm sure that Dumbledore won't disagree to the idea but I really don't want to hear the others try to persuade us out of it. If we're packed and ready to go they can't stop us." Draco said.

"So that's it then? Plan settled?" Ron asked.

Everyone noticed the look shared between Draco and Harry. That did not make anyone feel any better about the situation. Hermione pushed away slightly from Draco's body, questions swimming in her eyes. "What did you do Draco Malfoy?"

"This question seems awfully familiar." Draco said. "I don't like it."

"Malfoy." Hermione warned.

Draco winced. It had been so long since she used his last name only to address him and when she did use it, the words I love you usually didn't follow afterwards. "Maybe I might have talked to Dumbledore."

Hermione eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why? What did you say?"

"Draco and I are going back to where we last left off in our mission." Harry blurted out suddenly.

"Way to ease it in Potter." Draco said dryly.

Everyone seemed to automatically voice their disagreement against it. That is, except for Blaise, he just remained quiet watching the others. Draco had never been happier for his friend's unusual habit of not saying much.

There was a pain in his shoulder and he looked at the curly haired culprit. "Ow." He said pointedly.

Draco could see that she was fuming. "You are such a pain in the arse." She said at last.

"No shorty. You are a pain in the arse. A good pain, but a pain nonetheless." He replied.

The fire in her eyes only seemed to intensify and Draco really wished he could have just kept his mouth shut. He glanced over at Harry and was comforted by the fact that he wasn't doing any better than he was with Sarai. Hermione stood and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, leading him upstairs. Everyone stopped their talking and looked at the couple leaving. Hermione dragged him all the way upstairs and Draco merely followed behind her, until she lead them into Ron's room and shut the door.

When they were gone, everyone now focused back on Harry. Harry just coughed uncomfortably cursing Draco for leaving him to deal with this mess.

Ron was the first to speak up again. "Uh, that's my room."

* * *

"Why are you leaving _again_?" Hermione didn't even waste a second when she questioned him as soon as they were alone in Ron's room.

Draco sighed. "Earlier today I had this dream of the same exact place I had been attacked. Except this time, there was no attack and no Harry. I kept walking and walking for days it seemed. I was being taken to this cottage."

"Taken?"

"It was as if someone was guiding me to this spot. This was all very real. I know that if I went to that place I would see the same hills and trees, right down to the very same roots. It was more than a dream; it was like a premonition that I believe Devlin gave to me."

Hermione looked down at the ground, not sure how to respond to that. "If you get attacked again, then what?"

"I don't care. There is something I need to find there." Draco answered.

"What do you mean you don't care?"

"As long as I get what I'm supposed to find, then I don't care."

"And me worrying means nothing?"

"It's not like that Hermione. It's just me. I have to do this no matter what anyone says."

"If you off with that attitude, then you might just get yourself killed."

"Doesn't really matter to me one way or another."

Hermione closed her eyes and held her temper. Draco was really trying to bait her into a fight and it was making her more sad than angry.

Draco looked at her carefully and cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb wiping away the tears that leaked from her eyes. Hermione sighed realizing that she was crying again. Whether it be crying over anger or sadness. However this time it was different. These tears came from the absolute feeling of dread and frustration.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm saying this all wrong."

"Yes, you are you big dummy. If something happens…"

Draco lifted her head up, his hand under her chin. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." She said without hesitation.

"Then nothing else matters."

Hermione sighed. "Draco, it's not that easy."

"I'm making it that easy."

"Okay. You just take care of what you need to do and get your arse back to Devlin and I. Try not to get into too much trouble." Hermione said.

"Who? Me? I never get into trouble. It just sort of finds me." Draco replied.

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Draco..."

"What?" Draco asked innocently as possible. Her lips curled up at the corners and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess I can be a good little Slytherin and try to behave."

Hermione laughed at the tone of his voice. "You couldn't behave if your life depended on it."

Draco smiled and pulled her into his arms. "True." He took a deep breath and held her tighter. "I promise it won't take more than a day or two. This time I know exactly where I'm going. The only hard part, is knowing what it is that I'm supposed to find. Dumbledore had us looking for this the first time we were on the mission, except he had no directions for us to go by. From where we last left off, we did a pretty good job of being on the right trail."

"Just promise me you will be careful."

"Well shorty, you and your friends tend to get into some pretty sticky situations. You people do a lot of stupid things when you are desperate. At least I think as I'm going along."

She glared at his smirking face. "As if you've never done anything stupid before." They both knew she was referring to the time he went out on the mission and was critically injured because of his antics.

Draco kissed her softly and smiled. "Before I met you? Never."

* * *

Draco and Harry left early the next morning, taking nothing more than a backpack full of clothing and items they would need, which they shrunk to put in their pockets. Sarai had insisted on not watching Harry leave this time because it didn't want to make it seem like a goodbye. She then offered to stay with Devlin. Hermione and Ron were the ones to see them off.

Ron watched the two leave and turned to Hermione completely lost. "I don't understand it. They are leaving to go out there again, but don't know for how long. They are going to find something, but they have no clue how it looks or what it is. This all coming from a dream Malfoy had?" He threw his hands up in frustration. "Malfoy has gone mad."

Hermione smiled, shaking her head at how simple her best friend had summed up the situation. "He's not mad Ron. Draco I'm sure has a plan."

"Leave it to Malfoy to make things difficult." Ron said. "He was always really good at that."

Hermione looped her arm through Ron's leading them back to the castle. "Well he does tend to get himself into certain situations."

"Personally Mione I think he has lost his mind and has no memory of what happened the last time he went gallivanting around." Ron declared climbing the steps to the castle doors.

"He wasn't gallivanting around."

"I'm sure a good couple of punches would help bring back his memory." Ron went on.

Hermione laughed, stepping inside the school. "You are not punching my boyfriend Ronald."

"Have I told you lately you tend to ruin my fun?"

"Trust me you have, since first year."

* * *

"What's the matter Malfoy? I can hear you grinding your teeth from all the way over here." Harry said.

Draco gave Harry a glowering look. "Shut it Potter. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Of course it doesn't. You just dragged me out on a wild chase, in which you don't even know what it is exactly we are looking for." Harry said, while side stepping an overgrown tree root. "This is like finding a needle in a haystack."

"No." Draco argued. "This is like a wild stab in the dark. Something I'm going to do to you don't start using that useless brain of yours to help out more." Harry didn't argue back but continued pushing large overgrown leaves to the side.

About three hours ago they had started from the same place they had last been when they were on their mission. From what he remembered from his dream Draco lead them in the direction he had seen. He stopped looking at the surrounding area. This is where he had been steered in a different direction. "We are going right."

Harry looked in the direction Draco pointed at. All he could see was a thick wall of vines and overgrown bushes. "There? It leads nowhere."

"No. This is where we need to go." Draco noticed the wry look Harry threw. "I'm serious!" he argued.

"I know that's what's scary." Harry said walking past him towards the area. It took them about another hour or two to actually make their way through the vines and bushes.

Neither could disagree that they were extremely relieved to be rid of that obstacle when they stumbled out in to open land again. Well as open as it could get considering the number of trees that grew around them. They stopped for an hour to rest before Draco began leading them again from what he remembered from the dream. They were both very tired but they wanted to get his over as soon as possible, so they trudged on.

Draco lost track of the time but after many years it seemed they came upon the very same pebbled path that was in the dream. It was just as long as he remembered too. "There's a cottage up at the very top of the hill."

"I don't see a cottage." Harry said.

"That's because we are quite a bit ways off from even being able to see it from our point." Draco explained.

"If there is no cottage after we are done, I will kill you. Angry Mione or not." Harry said taking in the sight of the endless path.

"There's a path Potter. Now quit your whining and let's go. From the way it looks we could be leaving tomorrow morning with whatever it is we find."

Harry shook his head. "Now we won't, you just jinxed it."

Draco took a seep breath trying to ignore the annoying four eyed boy next to him and started up the path. Both were silent as they continued on and on.

Harry stopped halfway up the mile long path, turning to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes as he was forced to stop as well, giving his attention to Harry. "What now Potter?"

"Do we even know what we are going to say once we get there? As a matter of fact, do we even know if the people inside are even human and aren't evil?"

"No, but there is only one way to find out. We need to actually go there and see for ourselves."

"That's dangerous. We need a plan." Harry started strategizing as to what they should do, and within seconds of his speech Draco had already tuned him out. After Harry was finished with his speech, he saw Draco merely staring at him with a blank stare. "What? Something unclear?"

"I can't believe you used meticulously in a sentence…and used it correctly."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're a bloody prick. You didn't hear a single thing I said."

"I tend to block out unnecessary words." Draco sighed. "Look we have to decide on what we are going to do."

"That's exactly what I was trying to do." Harry argued. "But you always tell me all my plans are crap."

"All your plans are crap." Draco said, bluntly. Harry stared at him pointedly and continued up the winding stone path towards the house. "Wait a minute, what about our plan?"

"Forget the plan. Apparently we are going to be doing this your way. Just head straight into the lion's den."

"Actually I would prefer, straight into the snake's mouth."

"You are worse than Devlin. Let's get this over with. It looks like we have a half a mile to go."

Draco stopped walking to reaffirm that statement. Sure enough as he looked up, eyes squinting at the bright sunlight, he could see the tiny cottage resting among the empire like trees. Taking a deep breath and thankful for his quidditch training he quickly strode back up to Harry, putting one foot in front of the other.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL for your reviews!! I was so happy to read them all. Such positive comments helped me out so much with this chapter. I honestly don't remember when the last time I posted a chapter was but I know it was about a month ago. Work and school has been crazy so I'm trying. Although the reviews do help out so much. Every time I get one I end up writing another page or so. It just takes time. So you know the drill. Review for this lovely author. ) 


	29. Deceiving Eyes

Chapter 29: Deceiving Eyes

* * *

It was just as it had appeared in his dream.

The cottage lay silently among the trees and flowers atop the hill. There was a surrounding fence that encased the small home. After all this time he was going to find out exactly what it is that he was supposed to find.

Standing before the entrance Draco reached out with his left hand, knocking on the wooden door. However, before his knuckles even grazed the door, an old, petite woman opened the door.

The old woman tilted her head staring directly into Draco's eyes. It was then obvious to the Draco and Harry, seeing the film that that covered her eyes that she was blind.

"Hi." Harry said raising his hand in a welcoming gesture, when no one said anything for a minute. The old woman spared him a glance and smiled knowingly.

"Harry Potter." She said.

Harry looked at the woman in surprise and rubbed his forehead nervously, wondering if the scar was obvious at the moment. "Uh, yeah, that would be me." He said, his bangs falling back across his forehead.

However she did not pay much attention to Harry and instead focused her interest back on Draco.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"This blithering idiot's partner." Draco answered, saying the first thing that came to mind, his thumb jerking in Harry's direction. He didn't even have to look in Harry's direction to see the glare being directed at him.

The old woman smiled shaking her head. "No, dear boy, wrong answer. Who are you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, losing patience quite easily. "Fine, Draco Malfoy."

"No, no." The woman said disagreeing with him again.

"You seriously want my middle name too?"

"You are the father." She said simply not bothering to address his earlier question.

"The father? How do you figure that?" Draco said cautiously not wanting to reveal anything pertaining to Devlin.

Instead of answering the woman turned around, walking away from the door and further into her house. She beckoned to the both of them with her hand. "Follow me. Come now. Don't dawdle."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and moved to follow her. "I doubt much harm could come from her."

Draco said nothing but was still weary as he followed in after Harry, closing the front door. The cottage was small and cozy, consisting of one room. He could see the kitchen, living room and bedroom in one glance. There was nothing remotely close to magic in the house. Pictures were still and everything remained where it was. It was an ideal muggle cottage. Yet, there was this distinct imprint of magic that lingered in the air which he couldn't quite place where it was coming from.

The old woman went towards the kitchen standing beside the stove. She turned, her blind eyes staring directly into Draco's. "Sit down Draco." The eyes swiveled to Harry. "You too Harry."

"I don't mean to be rude," Harry said speaking up as he took a seat at the wooden table. "but how are you able to see us? Aren't you…"

"Blind." The woman finished. "Yes I am, but you do not need eyes to see."

"Of course not." Draco muttered under his breath. "That would be too obvious."

Taking a seat on the lone chair by the stove, the woman smiled at Draco. "This son is not like the father." She gazed up at the ceiling in thought. "No, not like the father. Definitely the son of the mother."

Harry smiled. "No, he is definitely like Draco. Stubborn and spoiled, though he is actually ten times better than Draco. "

Again the old woman smiled; though she smiled as if she was holding a secret that none of them knew about. Draco sighed loudly looking around the small home for anything that could be the 'weapon' or 'tool' that could help or destroy their cause in the war.

"You won't find it here in the house." The woman smiled, knowing exactly what Draco was looking for.

"It has to be here." Draco argued. "We were sent here to retrieve it and we failed at that time. I had a…"

"Premonition."

Draco stood up frustrated walking towards the woman. "Look obviously you know what we are looking for. You know who we are without even seeing us. If that's the case you know how important it is we have whatever we need to have as soon as possible. You are by yourself in this small cottage and in no condition to defend yourself. There are Death Eaters that will be here in your home at any minute looking for it too. They won't hesitate to hurt you or even kill you."

"So you are doing this to protect me?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, but more importantly I want to protect it and keep it from the wrong hands." Draco took a deep breath and kneeled before her, taking her hands in his. "Please, just tell me where it is."

There was a minute in which no one spoke, until the woman smiled and cradled Draco's face in her hands. Her blind eyes came directly in front of his. "Look in the garden." She touched the old silver teapot that rested on the stove and the stove magically disappeared, revealing an entryway into one of the most breathtaking gardens he had ever laid eyes upon.

"The eyes don't see everything." Draco said and the woman laughed, smiling gently. Draco nodded gratefully and stood.

Draco left to the garden and Harry stood to follow. "No Harry, this is something that Draco can do on his own."

"It's not dangerous then?" Harry asked, sitting back down.

"Nothing he hasn't faced before." She answered with a mischievous smile.

Harry smiled uneasily, her answer not making him feel any better.

* * *

He was momentarily blinded as he walked through the entryway, but soon the garden was visible to him again. If he thought the landscape outside the cottage was pleasant, this garden was perfect. He would even admit that this garden put the various Malfoy gardens to shame. Flowers of every shape and size colored the garden with vibrant colors. As he walked further into the garden he noticed the stream flowing to his right.

Stopping Draco took another look in all direction, scanning the area for anything that might resemble a weapon of war. He headed west, opposite of the running stream but was stopped by a tugging at his core. There was an imaginary pull steering him towards the stream. He continued up the side of the stream, the pull becoming stronger with every step, until…….

"This can't be true." Draco whispered shakily.

Feet from where he stood lay a hippogriff, resting beside the stream. However, it was what the hippogriff was sheltering with his wings that surprised Draco. For partially hidden within the wings was a blonde, fair skinned, green eyed baby babbling to the animal.

An exact copy of Devlin.

Draco remained in place awe struck, millions of in comprehendible thoughts running through his head. Letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in, Draco kept his gaze locked on the baby.

The hippogriff immediately noticed Draco and completely shielded the baby within his wings, giving Draco a piercing gaze. The action stirred Draco out of his trance and he waited patiently to see if the hippogriff would act. Instead small chubby fingers emerged as they shifted the feathers to show the face of a clear blue eyed baby. The baby was quiet as he too studied Draco. Slowly the blue eyes turned to a green as the baby studied him. As soon as the blue started to fade to a green the ground felt as if it was caving in beneath him and he dropped to his knees. The baby smiled at the hippogriff and the wings moved revealing the baby completely as they were tucked back at its sides. The baby stood, a toothy grin directed at Draco as he began to slowly walk towards him.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't tear his eyes away from the little one slowing making his way closer. When the baby was within arms length he threw himself towards his goal, laughing as he buried his face in Draco's chest. Draco's arms instinctively wrapped around the baby as he held him close. The baby pulled his head away and Draco's arms loosened as they both stared into the other's eyes. Mystified Draco traced the face of the baby with his fingertips.

"You're a miracle in itself." He breathed. "First Devlin, now you. Two. There's two of you. So much like my Devlin." He shook his head hoping to clear his befuddled mind. Smiling back at the baby he added, "Hermione is going to faint when she sees you."

He stood brushing the dirt off his pants only to stop when the baby's arms automatically reached up into the air. Smiling Draco bent slightly as he took the baby into his arms. As he turned to head back to the cottage, he heard a slight commotion behind him. Turning back he saw the forgotten hippogriff had now risen and his piercing gaze was back upon Draco.

Draco groaned, cursing his luck with these animals. "Just had to be a hippogriff." Before those words had even left his mouth, he noticed that every creature imaginable living in the garden appeared, coming towards them. Various winged creatures were perched high on trees, water nymphs emerged from the stream, more hippogriffs appeared, even thestrals came out from behind the trees. He took a look at the surrounding animals and breathed deeply. "Friends of yours, little one?" Draco asked the baby, not expecting an answer.

The baby shifted in Draco's arms and babbled every sound and syllable possible. Immediately the animals lowered their heads or lay down on the ground as Draco curiously looked between them and the baby. It was when the hippogriff kneeled that everything finally clicked. "No not friends" Draco said, everything starting to click into place. "your protectors."

Draco gave them all a final look before turning his back and headed out of the garden.

* * *

Harry's head spun around to the hidden entrance of the garden as soon as he heard the tell tale sounds of Draco's shoes against the floor. Naturally, the blonde head of a gurgling blonde baby, identical to his nephew, was the first to catch his eye. He couldn't help but stand up so quickly that he knocked down the wooden chair he was sitting on.

"Devlin? What in Merlin's name is Devlin doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"It's not Devlin, Potter. You know very well that Devlin is back at the Order with Hermione." Draco said. He turned to the old woman, to see her smiling knowingly. "You knew all along what I was going to find. When you said I was the father you weren't implying about Devlin were you?"

"He is your son." The woman said gesturing to the baby in his arms. "He has waited so long for you."

Draco sighed shaking his head softly, the situation still clouding his mind. "I already have a son. Devlin. He's my only son."

Worried the woman stood from her chair and pointed at him. "Do you deny that you are the father? Do you deny that she is the mother?"

Shifting the baby in his arms once more, he took another look into the bright green eyes of the baby. The baby gave a toothy grin once more and Draco gave a small smile. "No."

"Two? There are two of them?" Harry asked. He held up his hand counting his fingers up to two. "Two!" He cried holding up his two fingers frantically in the air.

"How is this even possible?" Draco asked, ignoring his crazed partner's antics.

"The two make one. They are one. Separated they are lost to us all but together they are powerful. If turned against one another, the world would exist no more." The old woman said.

"This is why Voldemort was so eager to have them. To even have one would surely bring him power beyond our imagination." Harry said.

"Where did they come from?" Draco asked.

"From the blood of the father and mother." She answered.

"Hermione and I? It's not possible. We weren't even together back then and surely I would have noticed if she had been pregnant with my children."

The old woman laughed as she took a seat back on her chair by the stove. "It's magic." Draco and Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across their faces.

Lifting the boy up in the air, Draco had him eye to eye as he said, "How I'm going to explain this to Hermione, your mother, is beyond me. In my opinion just give her the eyes and you might have a chance. More to the point, I might have a chance before she hexes me back to the Goblin Wars." His response was a yawn. "Thanks, your concern for me, your father, is touching." He brought the baby back down to his chest and pulled out his wand conjuring a small, soft brown blanket. Placing the wand back in his pocket and pulling the blanket over the boy he turned to Harry. "We need to head to the Order."

"We might as well just apparate there. It's too dangerous to head back the way we did now that we have him." Harry said.

The woman stood, her blind eyes switching between looking at the two. "You must pass the gate to use magic. No magic can enter or be used within the fence."

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully.

The woman placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Harry, wars are won and lost by men. Good is good. Bad is bad. That is all you have ever known. They will make any rule they can just to prove that they are in charge. Harry, dear, you have been contemplating for too long." She moved her hand to rest over his chest, exactly where his beating heart was. "Believe in yourself and those around you. Love will always find a way to show what is right and most important."

As her hand fell back to her side, Harry smiled as he nodded gratefully, finding no words to explain. He walked away to the front door, leaving her with Draco and the baby. Draco too turned to leave, but the woman had grabbed a hold of his sleeve stopping. Her fingers desperately gripped the material and as he peered into her blind eyes, there was no mistaking that they had become clear, and he could visibly see brown eyes that bore into his soul.

"When you love someone, you're actions become careless. You're actions become dangerous. You become fearless. All this is done to protect them from harm and pain. It may seem righteous and valiant but it may not be the best course of action." The old woman released him from his grip. "Love without holding back young Malfoy."

There were so many ways he wanted to reply to her but somehow he ended up revealing more. "Sometimes you want to let someone know exactly how you feel but you can't, because you know the moment the words spill out from your lips, its over. No matter how strong you feel you have to keep up the lies."

The old woman smiled, her brown eyes fading once more to blindness. "We all make mistakes, but those made out of love can be fixed. In the end everything will be right. To gain you must lose."

Draco still unsure asked, "What is your name?"

"I am the messenger."

He looked at Harry, who was waiting at the door, to check on him and when he turned back to the woman she had disappeared. His eyes circled the room but there was no mistake that she had simply vanished. "Job done I suppose." Draco said following in the direction Harry had left.

When Draco was within feet of him, Harry opened the door walking outside. Unbeknownst to them they had company waiting for them outside the cottage.

Five Death Eaters were assembled outside the fence, amongst them was Mallett.

"So Potter, what are you going to do?" Draco asked plainly as they walked cautiously closer to the fence and their enemies.

Astonished, Harry looked at Draco wide eyed. "What do you mean, what am I going to do? You're in this too."

"Well you are the famous savior and all." Draco stated looking at the group. "So save us."

"That has nothing to do with the situation we are in." Harry said dryly.

Draco smirked. "It's so easy to push your buttons Potty. And when did it become night?"

From what he calculated they had only been with the old woman for a couple of hours. However, stepping out of the cottage proved that more than a couple of hours had passed. The world was cloaked in darkness and because of the trees surrounding the place not even the moonlight could penetrate though to offer some light.

"You were in the garden for a long time. Hours and hours passed Malfoy. Didn't you know?" Harry said.

"Obviously not Potter." He turned to look at Mallett. Even the darkness could not hide that man from Draco's sight. "And you, how smashing it is to see you." He called out sarcastically.

"You should have never come back Malfoy." Mallett said.

"What can I say? I missed you." Draco replied shrugging his shoulders casually.

Mallett was not amused. He stared at the tuft of blonde hair peeking out from the blanket. "Hand the brat over."

"Oh yes." Draco said, adjusting the blanket to cover the baby completely. "Just because you asked so nicely I'll give him right to you."

"I'll only ask once more. Hand him over." Mallett demanded.

All traces of humor and sarcasm faded as Draco held the baby closer to him. "Just try and take him from me."

Neither Harry nor Draco missed the look Mallett gave the fence. Harry started laughing hysterically. "You have to be kidding me. You can't pass through can you?"

"Somehow we didn't foresee that the old hag would have protective light magic within the fence preventing us from entering." Mallett answered through gritted teeth.

"Careless of you." Harry said with obvious delight. To Draco he muttered, "Any ideas how we are going to get out of this mess?"

"We need to get past the fence and then we can apparate to the Order's headquarter."

They both looked at the fence which in reality was a mere feet away but at the moment seemed like miles. "Easier said than done." Harry said.

"What are you muttering over there about?" Mallett yelled.

Draco stared at him uninterested. "Just how it never ceases to amaze us the extent of your stupidity."

"When the Dark Lord-"

"Dark Lord blah blah blah." Interrupted Harry. "When your master grows some balls then maybe I'll care to listen, but as of now I really don't give a shit as to what he thinks."

Mallett fumed, yet he said nothing only taking out his wand and directing it at Harry and Draco. The other Death Eaters had followed him drawing out their wands as well.

"Going towards them will only get us killed." Draco whispered.

"Then let's go to the sides. We'll make a run for it and as soon as we hop the fence apparate. I'll use the ring to call for the Order just in case we are followed. I'll stay behind for them to arrive but as soon as you get there head straight for the house." Harry said just as quietly.

Draco took a look at the distance they would have to run knowing it was their only option. Not caring if Harry saw or not, he placed his hand over the baby's back and a silver hue spread over him, creating a bubble-like shield. "They're quick. It'll hurt." Draco cautioned, reminding Harry of what would happen.

"What's different from the other times? I always manage to end up hurt or dying when I'm with you." Harry replied smiling mischievously.

Smirking Draco mouthed, 'run'.

In a heartbeat the two sprinted towards opposite sides, Harry taking the right and Draco taking the left. They could hear the curses and hexes being shouted at them but none hit them while they were still within the protected area. The Death Eaters did not stop their spells and within those few seconds of hopping over the fence, Draco and Harry could feel the burn and pain of several curses hitting them before they apparated.

* * *

The moment the tips of his shoes made contact with the ground, Draco was racing towards the front. The ring he wore allowed him to bypass any special requirements that were usually needed to reveal the place. He could feel the baby moving slightly but was surprised to hear he didn't cry once. The house appeared as Draco ran pushing forward until he was safely inside.

Breathing harshly he slid down the side of the front door till he was sitting back against it. He could feel the blood running down his left arm but could not find the energy to lift it.

Sarai was the first to be aware of Draco, for she was already downstairs when he rushed through. Without delay she went over to her cousin and seeing the blood running down his arm shouted for Hermione and Ron.

"Draco what happened?" Sarai asked her eyes skimming his beaten condition.

He tried to for words but still he could only focus on the task of breathing which at the moment he was thankful for because he had no idea where to begin. Draco's eyes rose upward when he heard the sound of rushing feet down the stairs.

Hermione and Ron came running to him, his girlfriend kneeling down beside. She let her hand hover over his left arm, not quite touching him yet. "Draco Malfoy the day you stop getting yourself into dangerous situations, might very well be the end of the world."

Draco smiled at his lover. "It's just a little fun."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fun, you say. You could send a message back to us letting us know something. Instead here we are biting our nails down in anticipation. Anything would be nice."

"Like if we get caught or killed."

"Exactly. Way to think." Hermione smiled at him, to which he gladly smiled back.

Ron glanced behind Draco and at the portrait. "Where's Harry?"

"Probably with the Order. We ran into Mallett and other Death Eaters while we were there. Some of them might have followed after us so Harry stayed behind to call the Order. He's most likely outside right now." Draco said.

Ron quickly took out his wand from his pocket as he walked to the portrait entrance. "I'll go see if they need some back up." He was out before anyone could say another word.

"I'm guessing that you found it." Sarai said gesturing to the unmoving bundle in his arms. "The weapon that everyone wants so badly.

Draco looked at Hermione, his features softening as he momentarily forgot about his pain. "Yes and no. The thing is this weapon we were supposed to find isn't so much an it." He could see the wheels practically turning in Hermione's head as she quickly came to the answer. Her eyes widened and he was surprised she didn't get whiplash as she continued to look back and forth between him and the bundle. Finally her eyes stopped on the bundle and she said to Draco, "How?"

"I don't know." Draco said honestly, watching her hand hover over the blanket.

Hermione held her breath as she laid her hand gently on the blanket. As soon as contact was made the bundle moved and there was a slight tremor in her hand. She peeled the blanket back to reveal the baby at last, his blond hair sticking up in several directions his dark blue eyes slowly blinking up at her. Despite knowing what she was supposed to expect, Hermione gasped along with Sarai.

"Devlin?" Sarai questioned.

"No not Devlin." Draco said.

"He looks exactly like him though. You can't really believe that he is…" She trailed off not knowing how to put the rest into words.

"He's Devlin's twin brother." Hermione said at last. As if on cue, Devlin began crying from upstairs. "He knows you're back. Pansy's with him right now."

"That boy knows everything when it comes to you and me." Draco laughed. He looked at the baby in his arms. His eyes were a clear blue and focused on Hermione. "Something tells me this one will be exactly the same. He knows who we are."

Hermione wanted to add to that but Devlin's cries distracted her and she stood. "We better go to him and get you fixed up in the process. Let me hold the baby."

Without question he held the little boy up for her and stood with a low groan. He saw Hermione and the boy looking into each other's eyes intently. "It's unbelievable huh?"

"Unbelievable to every degree possible." She answered. "He's a very quiet one."

"He was silent the entire time. Even as we were attacked he hardly moved or cried, almost reminded me of Devlin when I first found him. " Draco paused listening to Devlin still crying. "Almost." He turned to Sarai. "You stay here and don't leave for anything. I'm sure Potter and Weasley have everything under control."

Sarai rolled her eyes chuckling. "I know Draco. I can handle myself, I'm not incompetent."

Draco wasn't convinced. "Somehow you forgot that I grew up with you. You always end up in trouble."

Sarai grinned. "And how quickly you forget who it was that taught me most of my devious ways. I learned from the best."

"That might have been a compliment Sarai. My boyfriend seems to have an oversized ego so I try to keep the compliments to one a day. I think his head might actually explode one day and I kinda need him around for the money." Hermione joked.

"Haha, very funny." Draco said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go Miss. Queen of Comedy."

Hermione grinned sheepishly up at him as they walked upstairs to their new room. "What about Harry, Ron and the Order?"

"If they need me they'll call for me. I doubt we were really followed, but Harry stayed behind just incase. This place is not exactly an easy area to find."

At the room where the cries were the loudest, Pansy came out looking a bit worried but as soon as she saw Draco the worry went away.

"I was just about to come and get you Hermione. He just started crying all of a sudden. Figures that it would be beca….." but she stopped halfway when she saw the baby in Hermione's arms. After a while she put her hands up in the air as if she was surrendering. "Were you two having some secret, crazy sex affair before Devlin? It's getting suspicious how you two keep bringing in babies. Most of them look like Draco, so maybe its babies from all the girls he slept with. You know what I'm not even going to ask." With that she walked away from them and headed downstairs. "Ron! Where are you?"

Hermione turned to Draco amused. "So are these all your love children then?"

Draco groaned walking into the room. "Of course not!"

"Well you were quite famous for getting around."

"Granger." Draco stressed, and Hermione smiled knowing he only called her that when he was serious or upset with her.

"Who knows maybe one of those times was the charm."

"Cut it out. That Pansy just runs her mouth and doesn't stop. I care for the girl but I am so glad the Weasel is the one to take care of her."

Devlin was standing in his crib, his hands gripping the sides. Tears were rolling down his face and as soon as he saw his parents his cries became small whimpers. "Alright boy enough sniveling, we're here." Draco used his good right arm to pick up his son, Devlin clinging to him immediately.

"Be careful with your arm Draco." Hermione cautioned.

"I'm fine." He assured her as he walked closer to them and Devlin ceased all whimpering immediately.

They watched as Devlin lifted his head from Draco's shoulders and looked directly at the other boy, who was staring directly at him as well. No one said anything, and Draco and Hermione continued to watch them curious as to how they would react to each other.

Slowly Devlin raised his arm towards him and his brother did the same. Their hands connected and the air around them began to cackle with magic and energy.

"Draco." Hermione whispered, as a shield of pure magic began to surround them.

"It's okay. Just wait luv."

The shield continued to grow until it had encased them all. The boys' eyes were black and they continued to look at each other. As if on cue, they both lowered their hands and the shield was gone as fast as it had appeared. Light returned to their eyes, the black fading until they were a bright green once more. Devlin turned to Draco smiling. "Ro."

Draco nodded almost robotically to his son. "Yea, Devlin, brother."

His brother laughed in Hermione's arms and she looked up at Draco wide-eyed. "So how are you going to explain this?"

"I have no idea." Draco said bluntly, but honestly.

Devlin began fidgeting in his arms and Draco set him down on his feet. Immediately Devlin began walking to every part of the room, exploring every item he came in contact with. He would pick something up only to be amazed by another, the first item now completely forgotten. Hermione placed the baby in her arms on his feet as well. Yet, unlike Devlin he remained where he was observing the room with curiosity. Slowly he began to walk around the room still observing but never touching. It was only till he reached Devlin's pile of stuffed animals in the corner that a true smile reached his face. He started babbling in different syllables as he reached out to touch them. He sat next to the pile, laying his head on them.

'Almost angelic.' Thought Draco.

Meanwhile Devlin had begun climbing atop the chair beside his crib. Hermione quickly picked him up, setting him back down on the ground. "No Devlin. No climbing on the chair." She said reprimanding him.

Devlin was upset for about a whole second before he was off looking for the next adventure.

'Not very angelic.' Draco laughed. "These two are about as different as night and day."

"Draco he's our son too." Hermione blurted out. She looked to him as if waiting for him to say something different.

"Of course he is shorty. He's nothing less."

She walked to him wrapping her arms around laying her head on his chest, directly above his heart. There was something soothing about hearing the steady rhythm beneath his chest. "Can we handle this? Can I handle this? This is another life we are going to be responsible for."

Draco kissed her head. "You are a wonderful mother. The best even. You will be everything he needs. We will be everything they need together."

"I know, it's just so mind blowing. I mean having one son was already impossible, but now we have two and just in a matter of seconds. I know we don't really have a choice in this. We'd be horrible if we were taking in one and not the other. Still, I don't need another second to know he is now my son."

"Me, a father of two sons. If we don't watch it we're going to be in competition with the Weasley family." Draco paused. "My mother is going to be in heaven."

Hermione laughed looking up at him. "I love you." She kissed him briefly before she was interrupted by a crash. Based on instinct they both looked to Devlin first and sure enough he had managed to create havoc in the closet.

Draco groaned. "Devlin, somehow I know you are going to be a lot of fun when you are older."

At hearing his name, Devlin, who was surrounded in a messy pile of his father's shoes, turned and gave his father a toothy grin. He tried standing up but kept stumbling over the shoes. Frustrated, Devlin began magically tossing them out of the closet and scattering them across the bedroom floor. Hermione was about to reprimand him when all the shoes were levitated back into the closet. They looked to the baby who was still lying peacefully and quietly among the stuffed animals, and noticed he had his gaze locked on Devlin. Draco and Hermione stared at the baby in absolute awe.

"Well," Draco said at last. "We know who the neat freak is going to be between them."

Hermione sighed. "Draco, really, is that all you can say. It's obvious he is just as powerful as Devlin."

Draco looked at the mentioned boy. "I think he can talk to animals."

"What do you mean talk to animals?" Hermione asked.

Draco explained how he found the boy and how he seemed to be communicating with the animals in the garden. "Not to mention the first thing he went to were the stuffed animals. The sounds he was making, I think, were different languages."

"Oh Merlin." Hermione breathed placing a hand on her chest. "Every mother says that her children are different from others, but I seriously believe that mine are the most unique."

Draco smiled proudly. "Of course they are. They are…"

"Malfoys." Hermione finished with a laugh. "I think I got it by now."

He grabbed her hand and led them to the bed. He sat down on the edge with Hermione sitting on his lap. "So what shall we name our newest addition to the family?"

"How about Evan?" Hermione suggested. "I've always liked that name."

"No." Draco said immediately.

"Okay then, Daniel."

"Absolutely not."

"What about…"

"No." Draco said cutting her off.

"Maybe..." Hermione started.

"No." Was the immediate reply.

Hermione groaned, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Yet she smiled, recognizing the same stubbornness. "Déjà vu' all over again. Draco you're doing the same thing you did when we were trying to pick out a name for Devlin."

"Your point?"

Huffing Hermione bit the side of his neck in frustration. "You're a jerk."

"Hmm, bite me again and we'll see what kind of man I become." Draco said lowering his voice as his hand began to slide up her leg.

Hermione clung to him tighter closing her eyes as she felt every nerve in her body awaken just like it always did when he touched her. "Draco, stop." She whispered as his hand reached her thigh.

"I will. After I get what I want." He said huskily as his hand disappeared under the skirt she was wearing.

"Oh Merlin, luv." She murmured breathlessly. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Draco smirked, letting his lips brush lightly across the side of her neck. "And yet we are."

Hermione pushed him away trying to gather her senses. "We can't. Remember, the boys are the pressing matter at hand."

He pouted removing his hand from underneath her skirt. In that moment Hermione wanted nothing more than to take that lower lip in her mouth and kiss him hard. Somehow she managed to restrain herself and tried to persuade herself that she was not going to get all worked up just from a couple of touches.

"Fine." Draco said agreeing reluctantly, resigning to just keeping his hand on her thigh.

"Back to naming the little one. Should I even try to suggest a name?"

Draco was silent for a moment before he said, "Landon. Landon Blake Malfoy."

"Landon Blake Malfoy." Hermione said, testing out the name. "I like it. It's weird how you just randomly pick a name that fits so well in a matter of seconds. Freak." Hermione laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. "Either way another point goes to Daddy."

"Naturally." Draco said smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but let him get away with the comment. "Devlin and Landon, our two boys. My parents are never going to believe this."

"Your mom is going to kill me." Draco said deadpanned. "That is if your father doesn't get to me first. Poor kids are going to have to live without a father."

"Oh come on, my parents love you Draco. When you were gone I told my mom about you and what you had to do. After that all she could do was talk about poor dear Draco. She even started on me about not being nice to you during school when most of the time you were the one being mean. Still, all she could say was that poor darling Draco. Sometimes I just felt like screaming my head off."

Draco smirked. "Now look at you. Most days now, you are screaming my name when I…" He looked down towards his feet and saw that his sons were staring up at him wide eyed. "Uhh shouldn't you be off chewing on some furniture?"

"Draco." Hermione admonished. "They're not animals."

"With the way Devlin acts and eats I'd say they are. The kid loves his food."

"Ood?" Devlin asked perking up.

"See, animal." Draco said.

"You're impossible." Hermione said.

"Am not."

"Then you're incorrigible."

Draco grinned sliding his hand up her skirt once more, enjoying the way her eyes closed at his touch and the sounds she made. "I'm just incorrigible when I don't get what I want."

Sooner than he liked Hermione snapped out of her trance and slapped his hand away. Sighing Draco once more reluctantly moved his hand out from her skirt. "Focus luv, focus." She looked pointedly at her boyfriend, to which he simply chuckled at. She got off his lap and started walking around the room picking up the toys Devlin had managed to toss around.

"What you don't want to sit with me anymore?" Draco asked.

"I'd rather walk around a bit and stretch my legs." She instantly realized what that could also imply and quickly added, "And if you mention other ways that I could stretch my legs you will be bunking with Dobby in the kitchen." He smirked, raising his eyebrow letting her know that it was exactly what he was thinking of and she had to suppress a smile. "Then if you're not here who's going to keep me company in the night? I might just have to take care of some…urges that I have myself."

Draco groaned at the images her words brought as he looked at the woman before him. "Are you flirting with me Granger?"

Hermione smiled seductively. "Me? Flirt with you? I'm not that desperate."

Draco stood walking towards her slowly. "Vixen." He whispered approaching her.

She was going to reply back when she noticed his left arm was hanging down by his side. "Draco! Your arm! It's still hurt. I can't believe I forgot about that."

Draco looked at his arm and shrugged. "Not really a big deal. It's just bleeding a little."

Hermione rolled her eyes trying to be patient with him. "You're being too simplistic even if you are a male."

"That's sad, making fun of your beloved when he is pain."

"Well my beloved seems to have enough energy to argue back so all is well. Now let's head to the bathroom and get you patched up."

"And the kids?" Draco asked.

"We'll bring them. I haven't given Devlin his bath yet so I can give them both a bath at the same time. Then we feed them and put them to sleep."

"So I take one and you take the other?" Draco suggested.

"Seems like now, we are never going to be without a baby in our arms." Hermione said picking Devlin up as Draco scooped up Landon. Hermione switched Devlin so he was snug against her side as he rested on her hip. They walked to the bathroom that connected to their room. Hermione luckily had managed to get a room that had a connecting bathroom because she knew Draco wouldn't agree with a room unless it had one.

Once they were in the bathroom they put Devlin and Landon on the ground, Hermione handing them a couple of bath toys to play with while Draco took a seat on the toilet.

"You know the drill, off with the shirt." Hermione instructed.

"I know the drill alright. I take off my shirt and you take advantage of my body." Draco teased.

"Why is that you always have to make a comment like that whenever I have to patch you up?" Hermione said laughing.

"Cause I'm so desirable." He quickly answered.

"Vanity is the one sin that you do not try to make up for." She stopped her teasing when Draco peeled off his bloodied shirt and she was able to see clearly that black and red blood had mixed.

Red from the cuts on his arm and body.

Black from the cursed tattoo on his left shoulder.

"You didn't say anything about your tattoo." Hermione said filling the sink with warm water.

Draco sighed rolling his shoulder. "Don't like to acknowledge it much. When Mallett and the other Death Eaters showed up, I'm guessing my father knew that I was in the same proximity as them. That or he just has bloody good timing."

"Language." Hermione said automatically. "It looked like it was a pretty bad one." She dunked a towel in the water and started cleaning the blood off of him.

"He has no mercy that's for sure."

She took his chin in her hand, turning his head side to side as she took a look at the damage on his face. "Your face has a few nicks and cuts on it."

"That's mostly from the tree branches and vines that whipped us when we were in the forest." Draco closed his eyes and leaned back resting as Hermione patched him up. The worst was the tattoo as usual and Hermione really wished she could get her hands on his father.

"All done." Hermione said letting the stained water drain from the sink. "Feel better now?"

"I don't know I really like your hands on me."

Hermione smiled. "It never ends with you." She turned to her two boys who were still playing on the floor. "What good boys, being so patient for mummy and daddy."

Devlin immediately knew he was being praised and stood smiling walking towards her. She felt that Landon understood too but he just smiled and remained on the floor. "I think we should get a dog." She said randomly.

"A dog? Woman you've gone bonkers. This isn't the first time you suggested this either." Draco said shaking his head at her. "Why on Earth would we get a dog?"

"For Landon mostly. If he talks to animals then we should probably have an animal that he could talk to."

"Just let him hang around Potter and Weasley. They're just about animals themselves."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too shorty. We can't get a dog now. Where would we put him and where would we get the time to spend with him? Dogs are also time-consuming."

"I know, you're right." Hermione said knowing that he was right. "I just want to make sure that we give him everything he needs."

"We will. We'll start with a bath." Draco said standing to turn the water on in the bath tub, letting his hand linger under the faucet testing the water until the temperature was perfect.

Devlin's bath seat was already in the tub and Draco took his wand from his pocket to conjure an identical to that one.

Hermione had already taken off Devlin's clothing and now had one laughing, naked, blonde little boy running around the bathroom. She took off Landon's clothing as well leaving her with a smiling, naked, green eyed Landon. In that short time that she was undressing Landon, Draco and Devlin had managed to create some mischief. Draco was chasing Devlin around the bathroom and the baby was laughing, completely red in the face from the fun chase. "Draco we're supposed to start calming them down not starting a day in the park. They'll be going to bed soon." She picked Landon in her arms and placed him in the bath seat Draco had conjured.

Draco scooped the laughing Devlin in his arms making his way to the tub. "Mummy's ruining all the fun. We don't like her anymore huh son?"

"Oh real mature Daddy." Hermione said as he placed Devlin in his bath seat.

Draco took a seat on the toilet once more watching Hermione pour the warm water over their son's heads. He watched her silently for the rest of the children's bath time. Listening to her soothingly talk to Devlin and Landon. Laughing when Devlin stole one of the bath toys from Landon's hands and shoving it in his mouth, as Landon began to cry. It was a first of many sibling rivalries to come. Smiling when Landon blinked for a couple of minutes trying to get the water that fell into his eyes out when Hermione poured water over his head rinsing the shampoo out.

Finally Hermione stood turning off the water ending bath time officially. Draco started laughing and Hermione frowned at him. "What?"

"So who exactly bathed who?" He laughed gesturing to her water soaked clothes.

"Oh hush and grab a baby." Hermione grabbed one of the towels she brought and wrapped Landon in it lifting him from the tub before walking out of the bathroom.

Draco grabbed the second towel and wrapped Devlin in it as he lifted him out of the tub as well. "Come on troublemaker. The sooner we get you dressed the sooner we can feed you. That means we can then put you to sleep thus allowing Daddy to play with Mummy in bed."

"I heard that Draco!" Hermione called out from the bedroom.

Draco smirked, walking back into the room as Devlin chirped, "Ood! Ood!"

* * *

Some time later they both had Devlin and Landon dressed in footie pajamas completely fed. Draco placed Landon beside Devlin in the crib. Hermione leaned over the railing to give both boys a kiss. "Good night my little ones. See you in the morning."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand as he led them out of the room. He closed the door and was not unsurprised to see that she looked worried.

"What are you worried about?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she thought more and more about the situation. "It's just that it's Landon's first night here and maybe I should stay up there with him."

"If he is going to be with us from now on we can't treat him any different from Devlin. If Devlin goes to sleep on his own then so does Landon." Draco tried explaining to her.

"You're but then again we're in a strange house he doesn't know about. Not only for Landon but for Devlin as well. He doesn't know where we are. All he's ever seen is the Head's Tower and my parent's house. He's only been here once when we visited your mother."

"They will both be fine." Draco shrugged as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Besides they're boys."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Being boys has nothing to do with it."

"Well we have other issues we have to deal with at the moment."

They headed straight towards the kitchen knowing that it was the one place where you could find someone in the house. Sure enough, Ron, Pansy, Harry, Sarai, his mother, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eyed Moody, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Snape were all crowded around the room. There were many others but he was sure they were sleeping or stationed elsewhere.

His mother was the first to rise up from the chair and he inched back in fear when he saw the dark look on her face. "Draco Malfoy! Just who in heaven's name do you think you are? How dare you not come to visit me after you woke up from that horrible coma? I was worried sick!"

Draco looked to his girlfriend for support but received none. "I told you, you should have seen your mother. You should have listened."

Narcissa began wagging her finger angrily in front of Draco's face. "Oh you make so angry sometimes. I had no idea what happened to you." She took a deep breath and lowered her hand. She hugged him tightly and despite being lectured Draco readily hugged her back.

"I'm sorry to have distressed you mother." Draco said.

Narcissa pulled back and kissed her son on the cheek. "I know I sound like a broken record, but please just take care of yourself."

Draco nodded, as his mother took her seat at the table and looked at Harry, who was leaning up against the sink with Sarai at his side. "Any followers?"

Harry shook his head. "None. The others waited with me for a while just in case but no Death Eaters showed up."

Not one wanted to ask the obvious until Dumbledore spoke up. "You were successful." There wasn't a question in his statement.

Draco, Hermione, Harry, Sarai, Ron and Pansy all shared a look. "Yes." Draco said affirming it.

Mrs. Weasley stood from her chair and wrung her hands together. "I'll make us all some tea."

"So what is it?" Remus asked curiously.

"Are there are any evil auras surrounding it?" Mad-Eyed Moody questioned, getting straight to the core.

"No!" Hermione protested. "Absolutely not."

"Calm down shorty." Draco said.

"It's not true though."

"He doesn't know Mione." Harry said.

"Well if any of you are capable of telling us what is going on that would be helpful." Snape said snidely.

Draco glared at his godfather. "I was getting to that." He explained to everyone about his dream all the way up to the part where the old lady had showed him the door.

"What was in there?" Tonks asked excitedly.

"A garden." He paused looking at everyone's anxious' face unsure of how to continue. "And a baby."

"A baby?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed setting the tea tray on the table. "What on Earth is baby doing in a garden?"

"The baby is the weapon, right?" Remus asked knowingly.

"Yes. At least he is a part of the weapon." Draco answered.

"The baby is Devlin's twin." Hermione said.

There was a round of questions and surprised gasps, excluding Dumbledore, which was not surprising in the least. "Look everyone needs to calm down for a second." Harry said taking control of the situation. "Obviously Devlin and…the other one.."

"Landon." Hermione interrupted. "We named him Landon."

"Okay, Landon it is." Harry continued. "The two of them make up the weapon Voldemort is so desperately seeking."

"Which is why it is more important than ever that we keep my sons safe." Draco stated.

"Your sons?" Snape asked.

"Yes my sons. Landon is my son too." He looked around the room daring anyone to challenge the declaration.

"I'm a grandmother of two boys." His mother exclaimed beaming.

"Mother, really this is not the time." Draco said.

"Oh hush you." Hermione said, smacking his arm.

His mother nodded gratefully at Hermione. "Thank you dear."

Draco looked back and forth between his mother and girlfriend. "Okay this united front you two have against me cannot lead to anything good. Remember I have two boys now, it will be three against two. You two understanding this?"

All he received was a few giggles from two of the most important women in his life.

"Malfoy it just proves to show that you are not all high and mighty as you like to perceive." Ron said, putting his two cents in.

Malfoy was entertaining the thought of punching the red head when Harry fell to the ground, clutching his forehead in agony. "What the hell is the matt--" Draco started but grabbed his shoulder as ripple after ripple of pain surged through him. It finally let up but then it came back all at once even stronger and he too fell to the ground.

The pain was excruciating and images began flooding his mind.

Cold blooded murders of children.

Rapings of women by countless men that had become monsters.

Men being tortured to the brink of death only to be healed back to endure it once more.

He did not know how long these images appeared but he knew he was watching years and years of torture suffered at the hands of Death Eaters.

_WE WILL BE TAKING THE CHILDREN AND YOU WILL WATCH AS THE DARK LORD KILLS THEM SLOWLY. YOU'LL WATCH THE LIFE DRAIN OUT OF THEM AND YOU WILL KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE FAILED THEM. DON'T FORGET DRAGON, HE WILL HAVE THEM. WAIT._

He lay gasping on the kitchen floor and Hermione's face was the first thing he was able to comprehend. "Hey baby, it's okay now." She said caressing his face, his head lying on her lap.

Draco tried speaking but could not get enough air into his lungs. In the end he settled for turning his head into the palm of her hand. As soon as he closed his eyes, the images came rushing back.

Women screaming as they were brutally cut into.

Children being burned alive.

The sound of his father breaking his last nerve.

He threw himself to the side rolling to the floor as he puked up everything in his stomach.

How many times did he have to endure this? This had to be punishment for all the sins he had committed.

Harry was not fairing much better, his end result also ending with him puking his guts out as well. He was leaning against Sarai, pressing his face into her chest as his eyes shut tightly as repressed tears struggled out from his eyes.

Hermione pulled Draco back into her arms constantly pushing his sweaty bangs to the side whispering comfortingly into his ears, even as the blood soaked through her shirt. "Shhh, luv I'm here. I'm here."

It was where they remained because the images did not stop till the next morning. The images only coming to an end for the two had blacked out from the constant plague on their minds.

* * *

:author slowly coming out of hiding:

So far no once actually has come through on their threats on killing this much deserved author who practically abandoned the story and her faithful readers. I don't think an apology would suffice…just hoping this chapter will bring something to the table in my peace offering.

So yes, new developments in the story coming through. I should have Draco's story, and the boys' story as to how they came to be within the next several chapters. I'm even going to be taping into Snape's story as well. This will hopefully bring a lot of ooohhh's and aaahh's.

No lie I'm recovering from a major writer's block. I have so much that I have planned for the story but kinda stuck on how to introduce it. I know how my ending is going to be and I've even toyed around with the ideas for a sequel. When reading reviews I'm getting a lot of positive input and that is helping me so much. So what do you think about a sequel? Depending on what you want it will affect the story.

So review and give your input!! Review!! Help this author bring the story to you. Thank you!!


End file.
